Goniąc słońce
by SnarkyG
Summary: Alternatywa od piątego tomu. Hermiona chciała tylko nauczyć się być Uzdrowicielką. Odkryła, że profesor Snape mimo wszystko też jest człowiekiem, a jego działania decydują o losach wojny. TŁUMACZENIE
1. Chapter 1

Tłumaczenie opowiadania Loten "Chasing the sun". Zgoda od Loten jest ;). Opowiadanie znajduje się na fanfiction . net . Jeżeli nie macie ochoty wyszukiwać po tytule, w moich ulubionych opowiadaniach jest link.

To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc bardzo proszę o opinie i konstruktywną krytykę.

Idąc za autorką: oświadczam, iż wszelkie prawa do postaci i miejsc znanych Wam z sagi Harry'ego Pottera należą li tylko i wyłącznie do pani Rowling.

**Od autorki:** Historia zaczyna się latem między _Czarą Ognia_ a _Zakonem Feniksa_. Będę pomijała wiele scen z ksiażki, dopóki nie bedę potrzebowała spojrzenia na nie z punktu widzenia Hermiony lub Severusa.

* * *

><p><strong>"Burza jest nade mną,<strong>

** ale gonię słońce" **

The Calling "Chasing the sun"

* * *

><p>To było bardzo długie lato.<p>

Severus siedział w półmroku salonu. Wyświechtane zasłony były zaciągnięte i jedynym źródłem światła był słabo żarzący się ogień w kominku, który palił się bardziej z konieczności niż dla ciepła. Gapił się pustym wzrokiem na wypalone do połowy polana i od czasu do czasu pił z butelki, którą luźno trzymał w dłoni. Podniósł drugą, odrobinę zesztywniałą rękę, złapał się za nasadę swojego haczykowatego nosa i zamknął na chwilę oczy.

Płomienie w kominku rozjarzyły się, a on wyprostował się i mrużąc oczy płynnie wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa. Płomienie zrobiły się zielone, a Severus westchnął, rozluźnił się i skierował różdżkę na kolorowe płomienie.

- Tak?

- Ach, Severus. Cieszę się, że złapałem cię w domu. Czy teraz jest dobra pora? - drażniąco radosny głos Albusa Dumbledore'a zabrzmiał w pokoju, zakłócając melancholijną ciszę domu, która przy nieuwadze mogła uchodzić za spokój.

_A gdzie indziej miałbym być, ty męczący, stary capie? Przecież i tak nie mogę wyjechać na wakacje, a wezwany będę dopiero po zmroku_. Nie to, żeby miał jakiekolwiek poczucie która jest w tym momencie godzina.

- Oczywiście, Dyrektorze. - odpowiedział bezbarwnie, biorąc kolejny łyk. Schował różdżkę, ponownie zapadając się w zniszczony fotel i zamknął oczy.

- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać zanim spotkam się z resztą nauczycieli. Przykro mi, ale ponownie muszę odrzucić twoją kandydaturę na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony...

Nie oczekiwał niczego innego. Aplikował już raczej z przyzwyczajenia. A może z upartości? Zdecydowanie nie dlatego, że miał nadzieję otrzymać to stanowisko. Co prawda Dumbledore nigdy nie podał mu przyczyny, ale nie potrzebował, żeby mu ją oznajmiał.

- I jak masz zamiar przebić swoje poprzednie triumfy? - zapytał ironicznie płomienie, nie otwierając oczu. - Miałeś dwoje sług Czarnego Pana, niekompetentnego, małostkowego kryminalistę i wilkołaka. Pomijając długą listę bezużytecznych idiotów i chorych mentalnie ludzi. Kto następny?

- W tym roku nie ja zdecydowałem.

Stwierdzenie połączone z utratą radości w głosie jego pracodawcy spowodowało, że Severus zmarszczył brwi i nieznacznie podniósł głowę, aby wpatrzeć się w płomienie.

- Nie mam siły na zagadki. Co masz na myśli?

- Minister nalegał na wyznaczenie nauczyciela Obrony.

- Co? Ministerstwo nie ma prawa tak bardzo się wtrącać...

- Teraz już ma. - odpowiedział odrobinę ponuro Dumbledore. - Nie było innych kandydatów, oczywiście, ale nie sądzę, że miałoby jakiekolwiek znaczenie, gdyby byli... Opowieść Harry'ego nie byłaby wystarczająca. Merlin jeden wie, że mają doświadczenie w ignorowaniu chłopca. Ale ty potwierdziłeś jego opowieść Severusie, mimo iż, jestem pewny, nigdy nie chciałeś go popierać. Pokazałeś Korneliuszowi swój Znak w mojej obecności i tym samym oznajmiłeś, że Hogwart wierzy Harry'emu. Minister chce mieć na nas oko. Nie wspominając o tym, że niektórzy członkowie zarządu nie będą niezadowoleni jeżeli w najbliższej przyszłości będziemy więcej czasu poświęcać papierkowej robocie.

_Mogłem się domyśleć, ze to będzie moja wina_. Gorzko pociągnął następny łyk z prawie już pustej butelki.

- W porządku. Kogo dostaliśmy? Jakiegoś usłużnego gryzipiórka?

- W żadnym wypadku. Starszy Podsekretarz samego Ministra. Sierpniową osobistość, o zachwycającym imieniu Dolores Umbridge.

Próbując myśleć, Severus zacisnął oczy.

- Przysadzista kobieta z twarzą jak ropucha? - z tego co sobie przypominał spotkał ją raz lub dwa. Nie spędzał czasu w Ministerstwie, jeśli mógł tego uniknąć.

- Proszę Severusie, nie obrażaj kobiety zanim jeszcze nie zaczęła pracy. Nic ci to nie da. - Dumbledore przerwał, po czym cicho dodał - Muszę cię prosić, Severusie, żebyś był powściągliwy. Nie mam wątpliwości, ze twoje nerwy będą napięte, ale Ministerstwo może uczynić rzeczy bardzo męczącymi. Nakłaniam wszystkich, żeby współpracowali z Dolores.

- Mogę być obecny, gdy będziesz to oznajmiał Minerwie? - zapytał sucho zanim westchnął - Dlaczego się na to zgodziłeś, Dyrektorze? Ostatnie co potrzebujemy, to węszące ministerstwo. Powiedz Knotowi, żeby wziął swoją paranoję i wsadził ją sobie -

- Severusie, _proszę_. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na sprzeciwianie się Ministerstwu, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Będziemy ich potrzebować, choć przyznaję, że czasami samemu mi trudno znaleźć powód.

- W porządku, w porządku. Trzymaj ją ode mnie z daleka. Będę miał wystarczająco dużo do roboty bez bycia miłym dla zwierzątka Knota.

- Jak się masz, Severusie? - zapytał poważnie Dumbledore. Severus otworzył oczy i posłał jadowite spojrzenie w stronę płomieni. Naprawdę nienawidził tego pytania. Nie byłoby złe, gdyby wynikało z troski, ale znał wszystkie powody Dumbledore'a, dla których pytał, a jeżeli naprawdę troska o jego stan zdrowia znajdowała się na liście, była _bardzo_ nisko.

- Żyję, jak zawsze. Następne spotkanie jest we wtorek?

- Tak.

- Zobaczymy się na nim, chyba, że w międzyczasie stanie się coś ważnego. - podniósł różdżkę jeszcze raz i machnął nią w stronę płomieni, zanim Dumbledore mógłby powiedzieć coś jeszcze. - Bękart. - westchnął kończąc piwo i pochylił się, aby postawić pustą butelkę na podłodze obok kilku innych. Ministerialny sługus. Jaka zabawa. Wystarczająco ciężko mu będzie pogodzić wszystko ze sobą i bez skurwysyńskiego rządu próbującego się wtrącać. Miał przeczucie, że było w tym coś więcej, niż powiedział Dyrektor. Aczkolwiek to nic nowego.

Zdążył się usadowić, zanim płomienie raz jeszcze rozbłysły na zielono.

- Boże, jestem dzisiaj popularny. - wymamrotał zirytowany, ponownie wyciągając różdżkę. Warknął nieuprzejmie. - Czego?

- Witaj, Severusie. Mi również jest miło słyszeć cię ponownie.

Skrzywił się.

- Poppy, mówiłem ci, że kiedy wrócę do Hogwartu możesz mi matkować w nieskończoność, głównie dlatego, że nie będę mógł cię powstrzymać. Jednakże do tego czasu, jestem na wakacjach. Zostaw mnie w spokoju. - Severus zmarszczył brwi, słysząc swój nieuprzejmy ton i spróbował okiełznać zdenerwowanie. Właściwie to lubił Poppy Pomfrey, a że nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ich odsunięcie.

Na szczęście hogwarcka mediwiedźma znała go odkąd miał 11 lat i była więcej niż przyzwyczajona do jego charakteru.

- Gdybym tylko mogła, ale muszę z tobą porozmawiać o przyszłym semestrze. Uczeń mnie zapytał o możliwość odbycia nieformalnego stażu Uzdrowicielskiego, a skoro będziesz częstym gościem Skrzydła Szpitalnego, muszę to przedyskutować z tobą.

- To niemożliwe. - odpowiedział krótko. - Koniec dyskusji.

- Severusie...

- Poppy... - przedrzeźnił ją. Westchnął, pochylił się do przodu i oparł łokcie na kolanach. - Wiesz tak dobrze, jak ja, że to niemożliwe. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego pytasz.

- Ten konkretny uczeń jest w pełni świadomy niektórych szczegółów i ma konkretny powód dla którego pyta. - pielęgniarka odpowiedziała ostrożnie. Czarne oczy Severusa zwęziły się, gdy patrzył na zielone płomienie. Jego umysł oczyścił się, a myśli stały się nieznośnie wyraźne.

- Ty nie mówisz poważnie. _Granger_?

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Daj mi siłę. - wymamrotał, wpatrując się w płomienie. - Wiesz, że nie jestem idiotą, Poppy. Kto inny mógłby to być?

- W porządku, to panna Granger. Wie, że jesteśmy w stanie wojny i chce pomóc. To też nie jest zły pomysł. Jest zdecydowanie zdolna. Przydałaby mi się pomoc i nie możesz się nie zgodzić z tym, że przydałby się ktoś blisko pana Pottera, kto wiedziałby trochę o leczeniu, biorąc pod uwagę jak często chłopak robi sobie krzywdę. Zwłaszcza teraz.

Skrzywił się w stronę płomieni i nie odpowiedział, łapiąc się za nasadę nosa. W rzeczy samej, Granger. Nie było możliwości, żeby chciała odpuścić. Choć zawsze mogłoby być gorzej. _To mógł być Potter_. To była myśl, która przyprawiła go o dreszcze.

- Nie.

Poppy ponownie się odezwała, tym razem rześko i rzeczowo.

- Jeśli podasz mi dobry powód, Severusie, wtedy napiszę, do niej i poinformuję ją, że to niemożliwe. Jeśli zagrozi to twojemu bezpieczeństwu lub zakłóci plany Zakonu, albo jeśli będzie to dla niej niebezpieczne. Ale jeżeli jedynym powodem twojego sprzeciwu jest fakt, iż po prostu nie chcesz, żeby to robiła, to bądź cicho.

Ponownie się skrzywił, wiedząc, że nie ma nic, co mógłby powiedzieć. To _był_ jedyny powód, ale uważał, że jest całkiem niezły. To on będzie tym, który odczuje to w rzeczywistości. Pozwolić Wiem-To-Wszystko uczyć się robić zamieszanie wokół niego. Była wystarczająco nie do zniesienia. Nie, to nie było tak naprawdę fair... Nie lubił jej aż tak bardzo jak niektórych uczniów, i nawet on przyznawał, aczkolwiek niechętnie, że jest inteligentna. Ale nadal musiało istnieć jakieś inne rozwiązanie...

- Jest dzieckiem.

- Powiedziałam jej to za pierwszym razem. - powiedziała sucho Poppy. - Odpisała i powiedziała, że, tutaj cytuję "Okay. Proszę, niech Pani powie Sama-Wiesz-Komu, że jesteśmy jeszcze za młodzi i żeby był tak miły i przełożył swój plan terroru o kilka lat, aż będziemy pełnoletni".

Wbrew sobie cicho parsknął. Miała rację, choć było to irytujące. Ich trójka będzie mocno zaangażowana, mimo tego że inni myśleli, iż to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Bzdury. Nie miał żadnego argumentu. Wiedział o tym. naprawdę nie było żadnej logicznej, racjonalnej przyczyny, dla której można byłoby jej odmówić, ale nie chciał żeby którekolwiek dziecko wiedziało, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Chciał zatrzymać to dla siebie i nie było żadnej mowy o tym, że dziewczyna nie powie o tym swoim małym robakom, których nazywa przyjaciółmi. Boże, najpewniej cała szkoła będzie wiedziała...

- Co jej do tej pory powiedziałaś? - zapytał zimno.

- Nie używaj tego tonu wobec mnie, Severusie Snape. - warknęła - Dyrektor osobiście poinformował ją o Zakonie Feniksa, więc jeżeli masz z tym problem, jemu to powiedz. Nic jej o tobie nie powiedziałam, wolałam to przedyskutować z tobą. Jak już mówiłam, jeżeli podasz mi konkretny powód, tak się nie stanie. Jednakże, jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie mi go podać, wtedy usiądę razem z nią na początku semestru i wyjaśnię jej co naprawdę znaczy być Uzdrowicielem w Zakonie.

Severus zacisnął zęby. Naprawdę nie nienawidził być zapędzany w róg.

- Będą pewne warunki - burknął, przyznając się do porażki z wielką niechęcią.

- Powiem jej tylko tyle, ile musi wiedzieć . Jak wnikliwie zauważyłeś, jest dzieckiem i jeśli tylko mogę, będę ją trzymała z daleka od tego, co najgorsze. Nie obrażaj jej, jeżeli masz zamiar nalegać,żeby przysięgnęła zachowanie tajemnicy. Naprawdę uważasz że jest typem plotkary? Albo że ja bym jej pozwoliła?

To był kolejny dobry argument. Choć nie chciał, żeby nim był. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, ten dzień nie zapowiadał się, aby był jednym z jego lepszych dni. Wpatrując się w płomienie z bezsilną frustracją, potrząsnął głową.

- Spróbujemy. - ostatecznie odpowiedział z łaską. - Jeśli okaże się, że to nie działa, zatrzymasz to.

- Dziękuję, Severusie. - po przerwie pielęgniarka delikatnie zapytała. - Dobrze się czujesz? - a on powstrzymał westchnięcie. To pytanie było odrobinę lepsze niż to dyrektora - a przynajmniej pomyślał, że ona naprawdę się troszczy o odpowiedź - ale nie za bardzo.

- Wciąż tu jestem, nieprawdaż? - odpowiedział zirytowany. - Sądzę, że zobaczę cię w szkole. Proszę, pamiętaj, że nie jesteś moją matką. - jego usta uniosły się w gorzkim uśmiechu, na tę myśl, gdy bez przekonania odpowiedział na jej pożegnanie i zamknął połączenie. Wychodzi na to, że będzie służyć jako żyjący materiał do nauki dla Granger w jej nieskończonej chęci nauki wszystkiego o wszystkim, w międzyczasie chodząc po linie między dwoma panami, a to wszystko podczas unikania niezdarnej, ministerialnej ingerencji. Cóż za zabawa.

Gdy płomienie zgasły pogrążając pokój w ciemności, jego ramię zaczęło piec w zbyt dobrze znany sposób, który zaczął się jako palenie, a teraz stał się kłującym bólem.

- Och, po prostu cholernie cudownie. - splunął, pocierając ramię, gdy wstawał przywołał maskę i szatę. - Idealne zakończenie, do idealnie skurwysyńskiego dnia.

* * *

><p>Hermiona nie była pewna swoich oczekiwań wobec wyglądu kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa, ale szeregowy dom w stylu gregoriańskim w sercu Londynu nie był jednym z nich. Zanim do niego przybyły, profesor McGonagall wytłumaczyła jej, że jest to dom Syriusza. I że stał pusty i zaniedbany podczas gdy Syriusz przebywał w więzieniu, a później za granicą. Jednakże Hermiona oczekiwała czegoś... wspanialszego.<p>

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Ron czekał na nią na zewnątrz. Mimochodem zauważyła, że znów urósł i uścisnęła go.

- Nie musiałeś tu na mnie czekać.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Musiałem. Mama kazała nam wszystkim sprzątać dom. Jest ponury. Z radością uciekłem.

- Jejku, dzięki.

- Nie ma sprawy. Okej, musisz wiedzieć parę rzeczy... W holu jest przytwierdzony portret mamy Syriusza, która jest starą, żałosną - rzucił niewinne spojrzenie na swoją Opiekunkę Domu, która patrzyła na niego stale i kontynuował - kobietą. Musimy się zachowywać cicho w holu, bo kiedy się budzi, wykrzykuje obelgi na każdego. Wydaje mi się, ze reszta może poczekać aż będziemy na piętrze z innymi (zrobił minę). Co prawda nie ma za wiele więcej do opowiadania. Nikt nam nic nie mówi.

- Bo nie musi pan tego wiedzieć, panie Weasley. - lakonicznie odpowiedziała McGonagall. - A więc jesteśmy, panno Granger. Zostawiam panią w rękach przyjaciół.

- Dziękuję, pani Profesor.

Ron zaprowadził ją do ponurego holu z nadmierną ostrożnością, a potem prosto na schody. Podczas gdy Hermiona wypuszczała Krzywołapa, aby mógł pozwiedzać, Ron zaczął nasłuchiwać i skrzywił się.

- Ciągle jeszcze pracują na końcu korytarza. Nie idźmy tam.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Duże pająki?

Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz.

- Ogromne. To nie jest śmieszne.

Klepnęła go w ramię i rozejrzała się dookoła, gdy weszli do sypialni, którą miała dzielić z Ginny.

- Więc to jest dom Zakonu Feniksa?

- Taa, to nie dużo, co? - zgodził się sucho, siadając na łóżku siostry. - Nic z tego nie jest czymś, czego się spodziewaliśmy. Rozmawialiśmy o tym całe lato, ale... sam nie wiem. Wszystko co robimy, to sprzątanie pokoi i wszyscy jesteśmy wysyłani do łóżek, gdy jest zebranie. Fred i George pracują nad czymś, co pozwoliłoby nam podsłuchiwać, zobaczysz później, ale tak naprawdę to nie działa. Trzymają nas z daleka. - westchnął. - Jedyną osobą, która powiedziała coś więcej poza "cześć" jest Dumbledore, a i on powiedział tylko tyle, żebym nic nie mówił Harry'emu, ale nie powiedział dlaczego.

- Napisał do mnie i powiedział mi to samo. Biedny Harry... Po tym wszystkim co mu się przytrafiło, nie powinien zostać pozostawiony samemu sobie.

Wymienili dziwne spojrzenia, po czym Ron zmienił temat.

- Pytałaś panią Pomfrey o to Uzdrowicielstwo?

- Tak, powiedziała że musi to skonsultować z paroma osobami, ale sądzi, że powinno być dobrze. Myślę, że profesor Dumbledore musi się zgodzić, ale nie wiem kto jeszcze. Niedługo powinna dać mi znać.

- To chyba dobrze.

- Więc Syriusz tu jest?

Ron drgnął.

- Jest, ale... cóż, może go później zobaczysz. Większość czasu spędza w swoim pokoju. Ma lekką depresję - nigdzie nie może wychodzić, skoro jest poszukiwanym kryminalistą, jest osowiały. Albo kłóci się ze Snape'em.

- Profesor Snape tu jest?

- Dzięki Merlinowi, nie. - wzdrygnął się i wyszczerzył do niej. - Nie, widzieliśmy go tylko dwa razy. Nigdy długo nie zostaje. Pojawia się na spotkanie, a potem ucieka tak szybko jak tylko może. Inni przychodzą czasami na posiłki albo tak po prostu, ale całe szczęście nie on.

- To kto tu jeszcze jest?

- Na stałe jest Syriusz i teraz my, dopóki nie zacznie się szkoła. Lupin często się pojawia, ale uważamy, że rozmawia z wilkołakami, żeby nie popierały Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy pewni, co robią inni. Jest para Aurorów, Kingsley i Tonks - ona jest super. Polubisz ją. I Szalonooki Moody się kręci, tym razem ten _prawdziwy_. Dumbledore i McGonagall czasem wpadają. Hagrid był raz, a teraz został wysłany w jakieś tajemnicze miejsce. Nikt nam nic nie mówi. Jestem gotowy udusić Billa, bo on jest częścią tego wszystkiego, podczas gdy reszta z nas jest traktowana jak małe dzieci, które są wysyłane do łóżka, żeby dorośli mogli porozmawiać.

Brzmiał na sfrustrowanego, ale Hermiona nie miała szansy odpowiedzieć, bo z zewnątrz usłyszała krzyk.

- Ron!

- Co?! - odkrzyknął, prawie ogłuszając Hermionę.

- Przyjechała już Hermiona?

Przewróciwszy oczami - naprawdę kochała Weasley'ów, jakby byli jej prawdziwą rodziną, ale czasami miała ochotę ich zabić - podeszła do wpół otwartych drzwi i wystawiła głowę na zewnątrz.

- Możesz spróbować zapytać mnie osobiście.

* * *

><p>W ciągu kilku następnych dni, Hermiona zrozumiała frustrację Rona. Byli trzymani z daleka od ważnych rzeczy, a godziny mijały im na sprzątaniu pokoi wypełnionych umorusanymi, a nieraz nawet niebezpiecznymi przedmiotami. Była pod wrażeniem Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu, ale niestety byli w stanie użyć ich porządnie tylko raz. Po tym wydarzeniu jeden z dorosłych odkrył, co zamierzają i wzmocnił zaklęcia na kuchennych drzwiach. Syriusza widziała raz lub dwa i była zszokowana zmianą jaka w nim zaszła. Zrobił się apatyczny.<p>

Portret pani Black szybko stał się zmorą jej życia. Hermiona lubiła siedzieć na szczycie schodów i czytać, gdzie mogła widzieć wszystkich, którzy wchodzili i wychodzili, ale kiedy tylko portret ją zobaczył, cały dom musiał wysłuchiwać wrzasków na temat Szlam bezczeszczących dom. Nikt jeszcze nie odkrył jak można by ją skutecznie zamknąć, poza zaciągnięciem zasłon.

Pod koniec lipca, pani Pomfrey przyjechała na Grimmauld Place i natychmiast zaciągnęła Hermionę do pustego pokoju.

- W porządku, panno Granger, twoje życzenie się spełni. Jeżeli nadal tego chcesz, zaczniesz pracować ze mną od początku semestru i trenować na Uzdrowiciela.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą chciała zrobić, było wrzaśnięcie z radości, ale natychmiast euforia opadła. Nie robiła tego dla zabawy, tylko w razie gdyby któreś z jej przyjaciół zostało skrzywdzone. Mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się odrobinę.

- Dziękuję.

-Nie dziękuj mi. Nie wiesz jeszcze na co się piszesz, ale nie zaprzeczę, że pomoc się przyda. - pielęgniarka przyjrzała jej się przez chwilę zanim się uśmiechnęła. - Na razie wystarczy tego smutku i zniechęcania. Uwierz mi, będziesz miała później dużo czasu na wpadanie w depresję. Natomiast, pozwól że Ci teraz przedstawię kolejnego członka naszej małej drużyny... - sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła z niej coś małego i kwadratowego. Wyjęła różdżkę i powiększyła przedmiot, który okazał się być portretem. - To jest Dylis Derwent, była Dyrektorka i Mistrzyni uzdrowicielstwa. Dylis, to jest Hermiona Granger.

Kobieta na portrecie przyjrzała się dokładnie Hermionie, lustrując ją z góry na dół zwężonymi oczyma. Była tęgą wiedźmą z siwymi, kręconymi włosami i poważnym wyrazem twarzy, który został rozwiany, gdy tylko radośnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Wreszcie się spotykamy, Hermiono. Wiele o tobie słyszałam. Czy choć w połowie jesteś tak dobra jak mówią?

Zdziwiona Hermiona zamrugała oczami zanim również się szeroko uśmiechnęła.

- Podejrzewam, że zależy to od tego z kim rozmawiałaś.

- Ha. Dobra odpowiedź. Cieszę się, ze cię poznałam. Witaj na pokładzie.

- Dziękuję.

- Od tego momentu nie będziesz miała chwili spokoju. - ostrzegła pani Pomfrey, uśmiechając się, gdy chowała obraz. - Dylis mówi non stop o wszystkim i o niczym, jest niemożliwą plotkarą i jest niewiarygodnie wścibska, z takim poczucie humoru, które mogłoby zawstydzić czasem nawet dziwkę. Ale ma dobre serce, umie zachować sekret, nie zajmuje się bzdurami i zapomniała więcej rzeczy o leczeniu niż ja kiedykolwiek będę wiedziała. Była moją dobrą przyjaciółką i mam nadzieję, że dla ciebie też nią będzie.

- Też mam taką nadzieję. - zgodziła się Hermiona, która od razu polubiła portret.

- W porządku. Zabawowa część skończona. A teraz musimy przedyskutować poważniejsze kwestie. - uśmiech pani Pomfrey zniknął, gdy pochyliła się do przodu. - To będzie dla ciebie ciężkie, panno Granger. Będę cię wzywała o dziwnych godzinach w środku nocy, a ty bardzo szybko będziesz się musiała uczyć, w wypadku gdy będziesz musiała robić tosama. To nie będzie podobne do standardowego stażu Uzdrowiciela. Od teraz jesteś Uzdrowicielem w czasie wojny. Nie będę miała zbyt dużo czasu, żeby nauczyć cię jak sobie radzić z zakatarzonymi dziećmi czy zadrapaniami od Quidditcha. Będziesz miała do czynienia z ranami, klątwami i przekleństwami, i to paskudnymi. Zobaczysz wyraźniej niż inni z jakimi długoterminowymi skutkami wojny będą musieli sobie radzić niektórzy z członków Zakonu. Nauczysz się podstawowej psychologii, zwłaszcza tej związanej z urazami.

A co najważniejsze, Hermiono, jeśli zdecydujesz się to robić, wiele czasu będziesz spędzać z profesorem Snape'em.

- Profesorem Snape'em? Czemu? - zapytała obojętnie. Miała niejaką świadomość, że Mistrz Eliksirów ważył większość, o ile nie wszystkie medyczne eliksiry dla skrzydła szpitalnego, ale tylko kilku Uzdrowicieli uczyło się samemu ważyć eliksiry, więc nie rozumiała dlaczego będzie musiała spędzać z nim dużo czasu.

Pani Pomfrey rozejrzała się zmartwiona.

- To, co zamierzam ci teraz powiedzieć, jest jednym z najważniejszych sekretów Zakonu Feniksa. - odpowiedziała, zwracając intensywne spojrzenie na Hermionę. - Nie możesz nikomu tego powiedzieć.

Zmieszana i niesamowicie zaciekawiona jak to ma się do Snape'a, Hermiona powoli skinęła głową.

- Nie powiem. Przysięgam.

Pielęgniarka przytaknęła i westchnęła.

- Wiesz, ze profesor Snape kiedyś był Śmierciożercą?

- Tak...

- Cóż, tak długo jak Sama-Wiesz-Kto i inni Śmierciożercy są zainteresowani, nadal nim jest.

Zamrugała i skrzywiła się, przetwarzając te informację, po czym spojrzała na Uzdrowicielkę.

- Podwójny agent? - wyszeptała, zszokowana. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie zastanawiała się dlaczego Snape był w Zakonie ani dlaczego nie jest już Śmierciożercą. Aż do teraz.

Madame Pomfrey przytaknęła, mając raczej ponury wyraz twarzy.

- Tak. Profesor Snape przyszedł do Zakonu Feniksa wiele lat temu i stał się naszym szpiegiem. Sama-Wiesz-Kto wierzy, że jest lojalnym Śmierciożercą, który kłamie nam i szpieguje Zakon dla niego. Podtrzymujemy tą wersję, okazyjnie podrzucając informacje, żeby go przekonać, iż profesor Snape jest lojalny, podczas gdy on zbiera dla nas informacje o Śmierciożercach.

Snape był jakąś dziwną odmianą postaci Jamesa Bonda? To było tak szalone, że nie była w stanie o tym teraz myśleć. Potrząsając głową, Hermiona rozejrzała się po pokoju.

- ... Skąd Pani wie? - zapytała cicho. Harry i Ron od lat mówili, ze Snape był zdrajcą, a ona zawsze go broniła Musiała jednak przyznać, że były momenty w których odrobinę się nad tym zastanawiała .

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na nią surowo.

- Udam, że tego nie usłyszałam, panno Granger. - powiedziała cicho. - Tym razem najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś zaakceptowała to, czego nie możesz potwierdzić i to, co nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą.

Pokiwała głową, akceptując naganę i czując się winna.

- Przepraszam. Po prostu... Nie. Przepraszam.

Utrzymując surowe spojrzenie odrobinę dłużej, pani Pomfrey pokiwała głową i odprężyła się.

- W porządku. Jestem w pełni świadoma obrazu jaki profesor Snape prezentuje ludziom. Tak samo jak on. Wielu ludzi w niego wątpi, ale ja nie jestem wśród nich.

Cicha pewność w jej głosie sprawiła, że Hermiona poczuła się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzona i ponownie skinęła głową.

- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

- Życie podwójnego agenta jest niebezpieczne. - powiedziała płasko pielęgniarka. - Profesor Snape jest często zraniony. Życie pośród Śmierciożerców jest niemiłe i bolesne, a nawet gorsze dla mężczyzny, któremu w pełni nie ufają i który okazyjnie musi sprzeciwić się bezpośrednim rozkazom. Ta wojna dopiero się zaczęła, ale jeśli będzie przebiegała tak jak poprzednia, wtedy będzie spędzał dużo czasu w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Najważniejszym zadaniem Uzdrowiciela Zakonu Feniksa jest utrzymanie naszego szpiega żywego i funkcjonującego. To najważniejsza rola w Zakonie, którą gram ja. I mówiąc szczerze, przydałaby mi się pomoc od czasu do czasu. A przynajmniej ktoś powinien zobaczyć, co tak naprawdę robimy.

Westchnęła.

- Nie będę Cię okłamywać, Hermiono. To będzie niewiarygodnie niemiłe. Nie tylko sama praca będzie niemiła i krwawa, ale także profesor Snape... Cóż, znasz jego usposobienie. - powiedziała dyplomatycznie. - Jest teraz pod wpływem ogromnego stresu, co zrozumiałe i często jest pod wpływem bólu. Mówiąc bez ogródek, Hermiono, wyżyje się na tobie.

- Ponieważ wie, że Poppy nie pozwoli mu wyżyć się na sobie. - radośnie wtrąciła z torby Dilys.

- Prawda. - zgodziła się wiedźma ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Tak to wygląda, Hermiono. Jeżeli jesteś zdecydowana to robić, zobaczysz brzydką prawdę wojny. Jest krwawa i brutalna, bezsensowna i gwałtowna, i będzie ciężka do zniesienia emocjonalnie i mentalnie. Nie będziesz mogła o tym rozmawiać z przyjaciółmi. Zobaczysz naprawdę przerażające rzeczy i będziesz pomagała mi pozbierać profesora Snape'a, i nie zostaniesz wynagrodzona podziękowaniem. Czy nadal chcesz pomóc?

Akurat nad tym nie musiała się zastanawiać. Krzyżując spojrzenie ze starszą wiedźmą, Hermiona przytaknęła.

* * *

><p>Pośród wszystkich zmartwień o Harry'ego po jego bliskim spotkaniu z dementorami i ciągłej frustracji, gdy nikt z Zakonu nie <em>mówi<em> im o niczym, na początku sierpnia Hermiona z zaskoczeniem zobaczyła Mistrza Eliksirów opuszczającego kolejne tajemnicze spotkanie. Jego ciemna, chuda postać stała z dala od tłumu czarownic i czarodziejów zgromadzonych w holu na przeciwko drzwi. Pośród wrzasków pani Black, Hermiona wstała ze swojego stałego miejsca na szczycie schodów i zanim mogła się powstrzymać, zawołała.

- Profesorze Snape?

Gdy inni wyszli, jej nauczyciel odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, podczas gdy ona do niego podchodziła. W przeciwieństwie do innych miał na sobie nauczycielskie ciuchy: czarna szata nałożona na czarny płaszcz i spodnie. Całkiem nieodpowiednio Hermiona zastanawiała się czy się nie przegrzewa nosząc latem tak wiele czarnych warstw.

- Czy mogłabym z panem chwilę porozmawiać?

- Panno Granger, - powiedział zimno, sprawiając, że jego głos był jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjacielski niż normalnie. - Do pierwszego września nie mam obowiązku słuchać pani ani żadnego innego ucznia. Odejdź.

Drżąc wewnętrznie na widok jego spojrzenia, przełknęła i przypomniała sobie surowo, że jest Gryfonką. Próbowała także przypomnieć sobie, że profesor Snape był po jej stronie, choć patrząc na jego wyraz twarzy ciężko było w to uwierzyć, skoro jego czarne oczy elokwentnie informowały ją o tym, że nienawidzi i jej i wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentuje.

- Ja, ja tylko chciałam panu podziękować. Wiem, że nie mogłabym trenować z panią Pomfrey, gdyby pan się nie zgodził.

Zawahała się, zastanawiając się, czy powinna powiedzieć coś jeszcze na temat tego, co robił dla Zakonu, ale zabrał jej tą możliwość szyderczo pytając

- Czy to wszystko?

Zdecydowawszy nie przeciągać struny, potulnie przytaknęła, a jego wargi skrzywiły się szyderczo zanim odwrócił się i wyszedł z domu.

_Cóż, mogło pójść lepiej,_ stwierdziła smutno, podczas gdy jej serce zwalniało bieg.

* * *

><p>Severus nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać czy wymiotować. Obserwował z niedowierzaniem ze swojego stałego narożnika w pokoju nauczycielskim jak Dumbledore przedstawiał Dolores Umbridge pozostałym nauczycielom, którzy mieli podobne wyrazy twarzy. Ta kobieta nie mogła być prawdziwa, zdecydował z nadzieją, ludzka rasa nie pogorszyła się aż tak bardzo. Nawet radosne oblicze Dyrektora wyglądało na raczej napięte, gdy ta niemożliwa postać oznajmiła wysokim głosem, że poznanie ich wszystkich jest absolutnie <em>zachwycające<em> i że jest _pewna_, iż będzie im się dobrze współpracować. _Jeżeli zacznie chichotać, to się zadźgam,_ zdecydował desperacko próbując uniknąć wzroku Minerwy - gdyby była w swojej innej formie, kulka kłaków z pewnością niedługo by się pojawiła.

Kiedy Umbridge podeszła do niego ze swoim jasnym, błyszczącym i absolutnie fałszywym uśmiechem, Severus był świadom, że wszyscy się im przyglądają. Wzrok Dumbledore'a ostrzegał go, żeby się zachowywał, zaś reszta patrzyła z ledwo ukrywanym oczekiwaniem. Radosny uśmiech na ropuszej twarzy zachwiał się, gdy zobaczyła kolejnego nauczyciela. Severus pozwolił swojemu uśmiechowi na ułamek sekundy zagościć na ustach, gdy ją oglądał. Był świadom tego jak wygląda, dziękuję bardzo, i zachowywał swoje najgroźniejsze spojrzenie na tę właśnie chwilę.

- A to jest Severus Snape, nasz Mistrz Eliksirów. - powiedział raczej niepotrzebnie Dumbledore, próbując brzmieć radośnie i udając, że nie jest niespokojny przed tym, co miało nastąpić.

Jej uściśnięcie ręki było prawie tak złe, jak oczekiwał. Ledwo powstrzymując się przed wytarciem ręki o swoją szatę, gdy od niej odchodził, utrzymał swoje spojrzenie na tyle długo, żeby stało się neutralne, lekko nieprzyjazne z brakiem zainteresowania, podczas gdy obserwował jak ona go oglądała z góry na dół - nie bez trudności, w końcu był ponad głowę od niej wyższy. Zdecydowanie z dezaprobatą skupiła się na jego brudnych włosach i za dużym nosie, ale - tak, oto i ono, szybkie zerknięcie na jego lewe przedramię. A więc Knot jej powiedział... I była przestraszona. _Pierwszy punkt dla mnie_. Może to jednak nie będzie takie złe, szczególnie gdy spojrzał na wyrazy twarzy swoich kolegów.

Dumbledore kurtuazyjnie odprowadził ją do drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego, przytakując, uśmiechając się i udając że słucha gdy mówiła że chciałaby się przyjrzeć każdemu przedmiotowi osobno. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Minerwa głośno odetchnęła i do nie wiadomo kogo powiedziała

- Czy cały ten kraj stracił rozum?

- Polubiłaś ją, rozumiem? - zapytał sucho Filius, otrzymując tym samym parsknięcie i spojrzenie.

- Wydaje się znajoma. - powiedział zamyślony Severus. - Kiedy byłem młodszy, moja matka nalegała, żebym odwiedzał lokalną świetlicę...

- I jak długo to trwało? - zapytała Rolanda Hooch.

- Coś około półtora tygodnia. - odpowiedział łagodnie, uśmiechając się złośliwie gdy myślał o tym wspomnieniu. Nawet jako małe dziecko nie miał za grosz zdolności społecznych i całkiem stanowczo Nie Umiał Bawić Się Z Innymi. - W każdym razie, kobieta, która tam rządziła była do niej podobna. Ten sam okropnie urywany głos, taki sam protekcjonalny sposób mówienia, takie same upiorne różowe garsonki. Najpewniej w obydwa rękawy ma wepchnięte chusteczki. - dodał z delikatnym dreszczem niesmaku. - Ona _zdaje_ sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mamy ani czterech ani pięciu lat, prawda?  
><em>Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć jak sobie daje radę z uczniami. Te małe dranie zjedzą ją żywcem.<em>

- Nie słyszałeś jeszcze najlepszego. - powiedziała ponuro Minerwa. - Ministerstwo było w stanie dać jej pełno śmiesznych praw. Władza, jaką dali tej kobiecie jest obrzydliwa, szczerze...

Gdy zaczęła wymieniać koszmarnie fascynującą listę inspekcji, wywiadów i cenzury, Severus poczuł słaby dreszcz złego przeczucia spływający po plecach, rozumiejąc ostrzeżenie Dyrektora. Ministerstwo dokładało wszelkich starań, żeby zamknąć Hogwart, a przynajmniej żeby pozbyć się większości nauczycieli. Mogli sprawić, żeby wszystko było cięższe... Miał złe przeczucia.

Gdy spotkanie się skończyło, zamierzał wymknąć się do swoich kochanych, cichych lochów i spróbować się zrelaksować. Zaznać odrobiny spokoju, skoro spokój miał już niedługo się skończyć, ale nie zdołał nawet dojść do drzwi, gdy Poppy go złapała i zaciągnęła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, żeby sprawdzić stan jego zdrowia. Przyzwyczajony do jej nękania przez te wszystkie lata, nie miał zamiaru tracić oddechu na kłócenie się. Poddał się jej zaskakująco potulnie. Pół godziny później stał w samej bieliźnie w jej gabinecie, próbując nie drgać, gdy jej różdżka go szturchała.

- Nie wiem czemu zawracasz sobie głowę. - powiedział jej, lekko drgając. Może i był sierpień, ale to nadal był kamienny zamek w Szkocji, a jemu nie było ciepło, zwłaszcza, że stał w samych bokserkach. - Mogę Ci powiedzieć, co znajdziesz. - zrobił nudną minę i zaczął wyliczać na palcach. - Schudłem, moje przewodzenie impulsów nerwowych jest zaburzone, bicie serca jest lekko arytmiczne, mój metabolizm i działalność tarczycy wzrosły, pojawiły się sygnały świadczące o odkształceniu i zapaleniu moich stawów, mój układ pokarmowy nie funkcjonuje tak jak powinien...

- Ale niestety twój sarkazm pozostał bez mian. - powiedziała zirytowana Poppy, szturchając go różdżką w żebra w geście ostrzeżenia. - Będziemy przechodzić przez to co miesiąc. Jeśli dalej się będziesz ze mną wykłócał, będzie to co tydzień. Stój prosto i nie mrugaj. - zaświeciła mu różdżką w oczy, podtrzymując podbródek, aby trzymał głowę stabilnie, a następnie sprawdziła mu uszy, nos i gardło. - W porządku. Na razie skończyliśmy. Ubieraj się i przestań się we mnie wpatrywać.

Przewracając oczami Severus zrobił, jak mu powiedziano, obserwując jej twarz gdy przeglądała rezultaty. Założył koszulkę i płaszcz.

- I?

- Tak, tak, miałeś rację, jakby to był powód do dumy. - potrząsnęła głową, posyłając mu desperackie spojrzenie. - Bardzo dużo szkód jak na te parę miesięcy, Severusie.

- Zawsze jest gorzej latem - wytknął jej, siadając, aby założyć buty. - Teraz, gdy znowu będę w pracy, nie będę tak często wzywany.

- Nawet jeśli, to nadal za wiele jak na tak krótki okres czasu. - westchnęła. - Musisz bardziej o siebie dbać, Severusie. Wiesz tyle ile ja, o ile nie więcej o swoim zdrowiu i nie jesteś głupi. - mlasnęła językiem, patrząc na swoje notatki. - W szczególności, musisz przestać pić. Od ostatniego straciłeś trochę więcej niż 35 procent funkcjonalności wątroby. Musiałbyś spędzić prawie całe lato w stanie nietrzeźwości, żeby osiągnąć taki rezultat.

- To brzmi całkiem odpowiednio. - zgodził się obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie będę nadmiernie pił, gdy pracuję.

- W ogóle nie powinieneś pić. Są lepsze sposoby radzenia sobie. Przecież ci to już mówiłam. - Poppy potrząsnęła głową. - Chciałabym, żebyś mi obiecał, ze nie będziesz pił, ale wiem, że tego nie zrobisz. Tylko proszę, bądź ostrożny. I musisz bardziej pilnować diety. Masz rację, schudłeś, i nie musisz dalej chudnąć.

Parsknął.

- Miałem niedowagę przez całe swoje życie. To się nie zmieni. Tak samo jak fakt, że tracę wagę pod wpływem stresu. Poza tym, nie czułem się ostatnio specjalnie głodny.

- Nie jesteś idiotą, więc nie udawaj go. Wiesz, ze musisz bardziej o siebie dbać, bo w innym wypadku nie będziesz w stanie dalej tego robić.

- Ty też nie jesteś idiotką - odparł - i wiesz, że będę funkcjonował.

- Severusie, w życiu chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko o przetrwanie. - powiedziała smutno.

_Nie dla mnie_. Wzdrygnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Coś jeszcze?

Potrząsając smutno głową, spojrzała w notatki.

- Miałeś rację o zapaleniu stawów i o nerwach. Nie jest tak źle, jak myślałam, ze będzie. Wydaje mi się, że twoje ciało pamięta, jak sobie z tym radzić. W ciągu ostatniego dziesięciolecia mogły być nowe odkrycia w dziedzinie eliksirów, możliwe że tym razem będziemy w stanie leczyć cię bardziej efektywnie. _Jeśli_ sprawisz, że będziesz odpowiednio silny.

- Wiadomość dotarła. - burknął rozdrażniony.

- Ty i ja wiemy, że nie oznacza to, że posłuchasz, ale nie będę kontynuowała wykłócania się. - znowu mlasnęła językiem i przeskanowała wzrokiem pergamin. - Nie oczekiwałam, że już będzie tak źle. - podniosła wzrok i spojrzała poważnie na niego. - Będzie lepiej czy gorzej niż ostatnio?

Ponownie się wzdrygnął.

- Nie wiem, Poppy. Pod pewnymi względami będzie lepiej, bo jestem teraz wyżej niż wtedy. Ale pod innymi gorzej, bo on jest bardziej szalony i bardziej skłonny wyładowywać emocje na nas. Nie wiem, w którą stronę szala się przechyli. Jest zbyt wcześnie, żeby to stwierdzić.

- Obstaw którąś wersję.

Severus pomyślał chwilę nad tym.

- Lepiej krótkodystansowi. - w końcu odpowiedział. - Ale, ostrożnie szacując, mamy kilka lat wojny przed nami. Myślę, że w dłuższym okresie czasu, będzie gorzej... dla nas wszystkich.

- To nie jest to, co miałam nadzieję usłyszeć, ale właśnie tego oczekiwałam. Dobrze, Severusie, skończyliśmy. Proszę, spróbuj bardziej o siebie zadbać. Mam nadzieję, że nie zobaczę cię tutaj wcześniej, niż w przyszłym miesiącu, ale podejrzewam że to złudna nadzieja.

* * *

><p>I znowu tu byli. Pierwszy września. <em>Początek kolejnego roku<em>. Severus stał bez ruchu na blankach, patrząc się w dół poprzez ciemność jesiennego wieczoru na karety przywożące kolejnych uczniów. Testrale stały obojętnie, gdy nieznane dzieci gromadziły się wokół i pomiędzy nimi, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się; gdy witały przyjaciół, popychając i szturchając się radośnie. Schowany przed widokiem - gdyby którekolwiek miało zamiar spojrzeć w górę - w głębokim mroku, z zaciśniętymi pięściami, patrzył na nich.

Jego ciemne oczy były posępne, gdy patrzył jak dzieci drażnią się nawzajem podczas wkraczania do szkoły na kolejny rok szkolny. Słuchał ich śmiechu bez wyrazu na twarzy. Nie miały pojęcia. Kilka krótkich tygodni wcześniej te dzieci siedziały w Wielkiej Sali i słuchały Dyrektora mówiącego im, że ich świat się skończył. Że czarodziej, którego znali do tej pory z opowieści - coś więcej niż straszydło - wrócił. A mimo to, wiadomość ta nie miała żadnego efektu. Jedno lub dwoje było cichsze, nieznacznie stłumione. Prawie wbrew swojej woli odszukał po trzykroć przeklęte Złote Trio, Pottera i jego towarzyszy. Żadne z nich się nie uśmiechało. Część dzieci, niestety z jego własnego Domu, była cicha w stylu tych, którzy mają sekret. Ale większość młodych ludzi na dole nic się nie zmieniła.

Automatycznie uniósł rękę to swojego rękawa. Pocierając niespokojnie lewe przedramię, jego długie palce znaczyły znak schowany pod czarnymi szatami. _Gdyby tylko wiedzieli_. Gdy zabrał rękę, zacisnął dłoń w pięść, odwrócił się i zaczął zmierzać w stronę Wielkiej Sali, aby zająć swoje miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim i obserwować Przydział. Potem wróci do ciszy lochów, usiądzie przed ogniem i będzie czekał na znajome pieczenie, które raz jeszcze przywoła go do piekła. To było bardzo długie lato, a wszystko dopiero się zaczynało.

Gdy opuścił blanki, usłyszał jasny, radosny śmiech świeżo przybyłych najmłodszych uczniów. Byli tacy niewinni, tak łaskawie nieświadomi świata rozpadającego się wokół nich.

W tym momencie, nienawidził ich wszystkich.

* * *

><p><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_Znowu sie zaczyna..._


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuję **xTHEsnake **i **Szeherezadzie** za dodanie mojego tłumaczenia do swoich ulubionych; Szeherezadzie , kittenneverdies i maara2 za jego śledzenie. Mam nadzieję, ze się nie zawiedziecie i wytrwacie do 60 rozdziału ;).

**Gisia**, mam nadzieję, że nadal będzie tak super ;).

* * *

><p><strong>"Widzisz człowieka z samotnością w oczach<strong>

**Weź go za rękę, będziesz zaskoczony**"

Supertramp "Give a little bit"

* * *

><p>Severus nie oczekiwał niczego nadzwyczajnego na powitalnej uczcie, ale Tiara Przydziału pokazała wyjątkowy talent dramatyczny, gdy rozpoczęła swoją coroczna piosenkę, która przykuła uwagę wszystkich. Przyglądał się kapeluszowi nieco kwaśno, próbując nie wyglądać na zgorzkniałego, gdy ten bełkotał o coraz większym podziale między Domami i potrzebie zjednoczenia się w tych ciężkich czasach. <em>To tylko kilkanaście lat za późno na to<em>. Tak jak z większością problemów społecznych, tak i tym powinni się zająć dużo wcześniej. Teraz nie było szans, żeby za wiele zdziałać. Gniewnym spojrzeniem przeczesał Stół Nauczycieli i znalazł Dumbledore'a, który smutno na niego patrzył; spiorunował go wzrokiem i ponownie skupił się na Przydziale.

Dolores Umbridge utwierdziła go w przekonaniu o jej zatrważającym braku subtelności i umiejętności dyplomatycznych, gdy wstała z miejsca i zaczęła swoją przemowę. Severus słuchał jej jednym uchem, bardziej zainteresowany reakcjami innych na jej słowa; jego koledzy próbowali wyglądać na uprzejmie zainteresowanych, z różnym sukcesem - w szczególności Minerwa, której drgały nozdrza i miała zaciśnięte usta w dobrze wszystkim znanej oznace gniewu. Lekko rozbawiony skierował swój wzrok na uczniów.

Tak jak oczekiwał,większość z nich była zbyt zajęta wyśmiewaniem się z najnowszego członka grona pedagogicznego, żeby jej słuchać. Miał rację, zjedzą ją żywcem.

Połowa Krukonów, większość z nich ze starszych lat, wydawało się, że jej słuchają; odrobinę zmarszczone brwi i skupione oczy, jakby chcieli wychwycić każde wypowiedziane słowo.

Jeden lub dwoje Puchonów również słuchali, lecz większość z nich nie uważała; mimochodem zauważył, że pozostawili puste miejsce gdzieś w połowie stołu. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, ale chyba tam zazwyczaj siadał Diggory.

Ku swemu niezadowoleniu zauważył, że Ślizgoni również jej nie słuchali; wiedział że będzie miał z nimi dużo problemów w tym roku. Nawet Draco nie słuchał. Przeczesał wzrokiem cały stół; zbyt wiele dzieci Śmierciożerców. Jedna czwarta jego Domu miała ojca, który nosił Mroczny Znak, a większość z pozostałych była blisko spokrewniona z poplecznikami Czarnego Pana. Miał nadzieję, że większość z nich będzie bardziej skłonna słuchać swojego Opiekuna w tych niepewnych czasach, lecz jednocześnie w to wątpił.

Zostali jeszcze Gryfoni. Nie był zbytnio zaskoczony, gdy zauważył, że żadne z nich również nie słuchało; za wyjątkiem jednej osoby. Panna Granger opierała podbródek na ręce i patrzyła się zmrużonymi oczami na Umbridge z ponurą miną wymalowaną na twarzy, raz jeszcze udowadniając, że najwyraźniej była jedynym uczniem w tej przeklętej szkole, który wykorzystywał to, co miał pomiędzy uszami. Skrzywił się niewyraźnie, przypominając sobie, że dziewczyna będzie go prześladowała również poza lekcjami. Przynajmniej jeśli będzie wiedziała, co się dzieje, będzie mogła utrzymać swoich ciężko myślących przyjaciół pod kontrolą. Nie pokładał jednak w tym zbyt wielkich nadziei. Jakoś do tej pory jej się to nie udało.

* * *

><p>Według Hermiony semestr nie zaczął się zbyt dobrze. Obowiązki Prefekta zajmowały jej więcej czasu niż myślała, martwiła się zamiarami profesor Umbridge, temperament Harry'ego stawał się śmieszny, a ona i Ron już zaczęli się sprzeczać - co zazwyczaj następowało trochę później.<p>

Jak na razie szkoła w czasie wojny nie różniła się niczym od tej w czasie pokoju. Dopiero po uważnym przyjrzeniu się, można było zauważyć, iż kilku nauczycieli było może odrobinę bardziej zmęczonych i zestresowanych. Większość uczniów nic się nie zmieniła, co, jak przypuszczała, miało sens, skoro nie wierzyli w to, co się stało. Zauważyła również, że Snape był taki sam jak kiedyś, co trochę ją zawiodło; miała nadzieję, że zobaczy jakikolwiek znak tego, co robi, ale jeśli już, był bardziej złośliwy niż zwykle i oblał Harry'ego bez przyczyny już na pierwszych Eliksirach. To nie wróżyło dobrze na początek jej stażu; dodała ten fakt do listy rzeczy do martwienia się.

Pierwsza lekcja Obrony była totalnym fiaskiem. Uświadomiła sobie plan Ministerstwa gdy tylko zobaczyła napisany cel zajęć; to było wystarczająco złe, ale kobieta z uporem maniaka traktowała ich jak małe dzieci przy okazji rujnując ich edukację. Po dwudziestu minutach lekcji Hermiona wrzała ze złości, a zazwyczaj potrzeba było więcej czasu, żeby obrócić ją przeciwko nauczycielowi. Chłopcom zajęło miesiące, zanim również zaczęła podejrzewać Snape'a, a znienawidziła go dopiero w zeszłym roku. Nie było więc dla niej zaskoczeniem, że Harry'ego poniosły nerwy. Ale to było martwiące. Oczywistym było, że Umbridge chciała go zdyskredytować, a swoim zachowaniem jej to ułatwiał.

Jak zawsze, tak i teraz plotka rozeszła się szybko i już po godzinie cała szkoła wiedziała, co chłopak powiedział. Podczas obiadu Hermiona rozglądała się, próbując ocenić reakcje; większość uczniów mu nie wierzyła, ale, jak sądziła, tylko dlatego, że nie chcieli. Kilkoro z nich zbyt głośno i szybko zaprzeczało, a w ich oczy pod fasadą odwagi, można było zobaczyć, że byli spięci i wystraszeni. W końcu ludzie już nie raz próbowali zdyskredytować Harry'ego, a na końcu okazywało się, że chłopak miał rację. Na chwilę odsunęła od siebie te myśli, dzięki temu łatwiej jej było powiedzieć chłopcom, że ludzie uwierzyli w oszczerczą kampanię Proroka Codziennego. Była wystarczająco przerażona i bez dyskutowania o tym.

Jej oczy na krótko powędrowały do stołu Nauczycieli; Umbridge siedziała pomiędzy Snape'em i McGonagall, którzy zgodnie ją ignorowali. Ropucha wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie w irytująco obłudny sposób. McGonagall rozmawiała z Dumbledorem po cichu, zaciskając mocno usta. Snape ignorował wszystkich i wszystko, wpatrując się w swoje jedzenie, jakby w jakiś sposób go uraziło; odsunął się od Umbridge tak bardzo jak mógł. Najwidoczniej pośród nauczycieli również nie była lubiana.

Hermiona krótko przyjrzała się Dyrektorowi i potrząsnęła głową. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? A przecież podobno jest potężny. Mimo to, Ministerstwu udało się go pokonać i zmusić do tej głupoty. Nauczenie się Obrony było przecież bardzo istotne dla nich, a zostali zmuszeni do tej farsy. Zła, szybko opuściła Wielką Salę z przyjaciółmi.

* * *

><p>Kilka dni później Skrzat domowy wyciągnął Hermionę z łóżka wpół do drugiej w nocy, aby przyszła do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ziewająca, z zaczerwienionymi oczami i nerwowa najszybciej jak tylko mogła ruszyła przez opustoszały zamek w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Na jednym z portretów pojawiła się Dylis, która dotrzymywała jej towarzystwa po drodze.<p>

- Zaczęło się. - cicho ją poinformował portret. - Muszę cię ostrzec, Hermiono. Będzie źle.

Dziewczyna przełknęła.

- Jak bardzo?

- Cóż, tym razem nie ma krwi, - powiedziała luźno Dylis. - więc zawsze mogło być gorzej. Jednakże zobaczysz skutki Klątwy Cruciatus na własne oczy. Severus został dzisiaj przeklęty. Nie wiemy dlaczego, więc nie pytaj. Nigdy nie pytaj. To nie nasza rola. Innym składa swoje raporty, a naszym zadaniem jest naprawić zniszczenia po spotkaniach. Nic więcej. Bądź świadoma, że nie jest w stanie mówić. Może zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś, ale może być również odwrotnie. I ja, i Poppy znamy go od kiedy miał 11 lat, ale nadal nie wiemy co jest w stanie zrobić i ile znieść.

Ponownie dziewczyna przełknęła i zwiększyła tempo.

- Co muszę zrobić?

- Tym razem nic. Dzisiaj tylko obserwujesz. Jeśli któregoś dnia Poppy będzie nieobecna, sama będziesz musiała to zrobić. Istnieje zaklęcie, które stabilizuje komórki nerwowe i redukuje ich nadmierną stymulację. Jest też inne na ból. Najprawdopodobniej będzie się bardzo pocił, więc delikatne chłodzące i czyszczące zaklęcia mogą pomóc. Nic więcej nie można zrobić, dopóki najgorsze nie minie. Po prostu obserwuj i zapamiętuj najwięcej jak możesz. I ja, i Poppy przedyskutujemy to z tobą oraz nauczymy potrzebnych zaklęć.

- W porządku.

- Nawiasem mówiąc, mogłabyś poszukać jakiegoś obrazu i umieścić go nad łóżkiem. Minerwa może ci powiedzieć, gdzie leżą dodatkowe. W ten sposób sama będę mogła cię wzywać, bez pomocy skrzatów.

Hermiona nieobecnie pokiwała głową, bardziej zajęta zastanawianiem się nad tym, co zastanie w Skrzydle. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku na widok sceny przed nią. Snape leżał na jednym z łóżek pozbawiony wierzchniej szaty, płaszcza, butów i z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami koszuli. Jego oczy były zamknięte, ale był przytomny. Patrzyła jak Snape wygina plecy w łuk, jęcząc i drżąc, podczas gdy na krótko jego twarz wykrzywia się w bólu. Madame Pomfrey była obok niego, cały czas poruszając szybko różdżką nad mężczyzną. Podniosła na chwilę głowę, kiwnęła jej, wskazała miejsce, gdzie ma stanąć i wróciła do pracy.

- Zapytałaś go jaki numer? - fachowo spytała Dylis.

Zaabsorbowana Madame Pomfrey kiwnęła głową.

- Twierdzi, że siedem. Ja bym celowała w siedem i pół, może osiem.

Skonsternowana Hermiona obserwowała jak pielęgniarka szybko się krzątała nad cicho drżącym człowiekiem na łóżku. Widać było, że robiła już to wielokrotnie. Widok ten dziwnie przypominał dziewczynie scenę z "Na sygnale"* - oczywiście pomijając brak elektryczności i udział magii.

Po chwili zrozumiała dlaczego. Kiedy udało jej się zignorować pacjenta, zrozumiała, że pielęgniarka robiła dokładnie to samo. Ignorowała go. Poruszała się wokół niego, rzucała zaklęcia i próbowała ustabilizować jego system nerwowy, ale ani się do niego nie odzywała, ani go nie dotknęła. Nie to, że Hermiona miała do niej o to pretensje - w końcu to był Snape - ale nadal wydawało jej się to dziwne.

Zapytała o to Dylis. Poprzednia Dyrektorka i Uzdrowicielka spojrzała na nią najpierw zdziwiona,a po chwili popadła w zamyślenie.

- On tego nie potrzebuje. Profesor Snape robił to zanim się urodziłaś i jest ogromnie niezależny.

- Ale mogłoby to pomóc, prawda? Psychologia jest ważna w medycynie... - jak przed każdym zadaniem, tak i przed tym zajrzała do książek. Przejrzała wszystkie możliwe książki Uzdrowicielskie i o mugolskiej medycynie na długo przed tym, jak Madame Pomfrey się zgodziła.

Ponownie Dylis spojrzała na nią zamyślona, jakby ją oceniała.

- Tak, mogłoby. - w końcu przyznała. - _jeśli_ sprawisz, że by to zaakceptował. Ten mężczyzna mógłby udzielać lekcji upartości kamieniom.

Hermiona nerwowo przełknęła i podeszła bliżej do łóżka. Spojrzała na półprzytomnego mężczyznę. Jego ziemista skóra była bledsza niż zazwyczaj, pokryta potem. Tłuste włosy przykleiły się do jego chudej twarzy. Szczękę miał tak mocno zaciśniętą, że drgał mu mięsień na policzku, a oczy miał mocno zaciśnięte. Jego całe ciało trzęsło się z bólu z powodu palących nadwrażliwych zakończeń nerwowych, które powodowały również skurcze mięśni. Dłońmi mocno ściskał prześcieradło.

_Nie obchodzi mnie to_, powiedziała sobie. Nigdy zbytnio nie lubiła Snape'a, prywatnie nigdy mu nie ufała i nie szanowała go tak bardzo jak innych nauczycieli, ale również nigdy go nienawidziła - nie tak jak Harry i Ron. Aż do ostatniego roku. Skrzywdził ją swoim okrutnym zachowaniem po tym jak ją Malfoy przeklął. Zawsze była przewrażliwiona na punkcie swoich zbyt dużych zębów. Sam komentarz był wystarczająco zły, ale złośliwy wyraz twarzy nauczyciela sprawił, że poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. A tak na prawdę akurat on nie miał prawa naśmiewać się z niczyich zębów.

Nienawidziła go. Ale patrząc teraz na niego nie mogła go tak zostawić. Samotnego, cicho wijącego się w agonii i okazyjnie syczącego z bólu, gdy próbował być cicho. Była pewna, że ktoś inny na jego miejscu wrzeszczałby z bólu. Pewna tego, że to błąd i że Snape na to nie zasługuje, bardzo ostrożnie wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła go za lewą dłoń.

Nie spodziewała się jego reakcji. Jego całe ciało się spięło i przez moment zastanawiała się czy ją zaatakuje, czy też wyrwie się na nią na krzyczy. Nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego, mocno ścisnął jej rękę, niemalże powodując ból, odwrócił powoli głowę i spojrzał na nią.

Kiedy Hermiona miała siedem lub osiem lat i była na spacerze z rodzicami, zauważyła lisa leżącego na ulicy, potrąconego przez samochód. Jego obrażenia były ogromne. Wszędzie była krew, jego tylna lewa łapka była prawie urwana, a dolna szczęka była zmiażdżona. Jednak mimo tego wciąż żył, a w jego oczach było widać ciche cierpienie, które trwało przez ciągnące się w nieskończoność sekundy. Dopóki nie umarł. Obraz ten przez wiele miesięcy powodował u niej koszmary.

Kiedy jego zdziwienie na widok osoby, która trzymała go za rękę minęło, miał taki sam wyraz oczu jak ten umierający lis.

Myślała, że jest cicho tylko przez swoją upartość i opór przed pokazaniem słabości. Lecz patrząc teraz na niego uświadomiła sobie, że był w zbyt dużym bólu, żeby krzyczeć.

Wtedy jego oczy ponownie się zamknęły, mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń, a jego ciało zaczęło mocniej drżeć. Mogła teraz poczuć jak drgawki. Oddała uścisk, próbując rozproszyć jego uwagę i zaoferować pocieszenie, jak również powstrzymać go przed zmiażdżeniem jej palców. Jednak mimo to zawahała się. To był Snape. Nienawidziła go. I bez względu na to, po której stronie stał, nadal był Śmierciożercą.

Trwając w sprzeczności, zaczęła się niepewnie przyglądać jego twarzy, jakby po raz pierwszy go widziała. Miał małą bliznę przecinającą lewą brew oraz drugą, bardzo wyblakłą, ledwie widoczną, na policzku. Miał zmarszczki między ustami a haczykowatym nosem, jak również w kącikach oczu. Miał worki pod oczami, a jego szczęka była pokryta ciemnym, kilkudniowym zarostem. Nigdy go takiego nie widziała. Albo nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Gdy skurcze zelżały, wypuścił drżąco powietrze, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią z desperacką i niemalże żałosną wdzięcznością. Niejako nieświadomie Hermiona zrozumiała, że już nie mogła go nienawidzić - nawet to jej odebrał. Jakikolwiek by nie był, był też człowiekiem w ogromnej ilości bólu. Odwróciła od niego wzrok nie chcąc ujrzeć nic więcej w jego oczach.

Myśli o Śmierciożercach skierowały jej oczy na jego przedramię. Ponownie ścisnął jej dłoń mocno, gdy pojawiły się kolejne skurcze. Mroczny znak odznaczał się czernią na jego bladej skórze. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyła go wyrytego w czyjejś skórze. Szczerząca się czaszka i wąż przyprawiły ją o dreszcze. Z pewną fascynacją i nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiała się, co go skłoniło do przystąpienia do nich. Co go skłoniło do uklęknięcia przed Voldemortem?

Odrywając wzrok od znaku Voldemorta, przyglądała się reszcie jego ręki, zdeterminowana, by nie spojrzeć mu ponownie w oczy. Była zdziwiona jak bardzo był chudy. Mogła objąć jego nadgarstek kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, a jednak siła z jaką ściskał jej dłoń, udowadniała, że był silniejszy niż na to wyglądał. Jego uścisk zaczynał boleć.

Zauważyła, że miał pełno blizn. Na dłoniach miał małe nacięcia i odciski od robienia eliksirów - tego oczekiwała. Nawet inne blizny były oczywiste - w końcu był Śmierciożercą. Jednakże mały ślad w zgięciu łokcia i wyblakłe na nadgarstku _nie _były oczywiste.

Została oderwana od myśli, gdy bardzo cicho coś powiedział. Był to pierwszy raz gdy się odezwał od czasu, gdy odpowiedział pani Pomfrey na pytanie o numer. Cokolwiek miało to oznaczać.

- Poppy... - powiedział chrapliwie, podnosząc głos.

Mediwiedźma spojrzała na niego i przerywając to, co robiła w tym momencie, pośpieszyła do niego. Wymieli znaczące spojrzenia i kobieta się odezwała.

- W porządku. Odpuść, Severusie, jestem gotowa.

Hermiona pustym wzrokiem patrzyła jak Snape kiwnął głową, zamknął oczy i zaczął niekontrolowanie drzeć. Słyszała nawet jak jego zęby szczękają. Po chwili jęknął z bólu, wygiął plecy i drgawki wstrząsnęły jego ciałem. Uświadomiła sobie, że miał jakiś rodzaj ataku. Madame Pomfrey pochyliła się nam nim,a Hermiona odsunęła się odrobinę nie chcąc stawać jej na drodze. Była skrępowana tym, że nawet podczas ataku nie puścił jej dłoni, tylko wciąż ją desperacko trzymał.

W telewizji takie ataki nie wyglądały aż tak strasznie. Było pełno machania i biegania dookoła pacjenta, żeby przypadkiem nie odgryzł sobie języka. W ciągu kilku następnych chwil, Hermiona uświadomiła sobie jak one na prawdę wyglądają. Nie były ani łagodne ani dostojne. Snape dziko dygotał, jego członki spazmatycznie drgały, a jego ciało wykrzywiało się tak bardzo, że był na granicy złamania sobie kości. Jego całe ciało było mokre od potu i wydawał z siebie niespójne dźwięki bólu. A potem było jeszcze gorzej. Stracił kontrolę nad zwieraczami, zaczął kaszleć i krztusić się własnymi wymiocinami, następnie jego pęcherz również puścił. Ślina wypływała z jego ust mieszając się ze łzami, krwią i śluzem z nosa.

Widok był straszny, poniżający. Samokontrola nie mogła mu w tym pomóc. Tak samo jak upartość. Zapach wymiotów, krwi i moczu zniknął, gdy Madame Pomfrey rzuciła czyszczące zaklęcie Jednakże cokolwiek zrobiła dla jego systemu nerwowego, przestało działać.

- Czy nic więcej nie może pani zrobić? - zapytała drżąco Hermiona. Pielęgniarka smutno potrząsnęła głową.

- Nic, dopóki nie ustaną skurcze. Musi przetrwać tą burzę. Może pani wyjść, jeśli pani chce, panno Granger. Jeszcze nie jesteś na to przygotowana.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. Jeśli on był w stanie przez to przejść, to ona mogła być wystarczająco odważna, żeby to oglądać. Poza tym nie była pewna, czy mogła wyjść. Większość ciała była poza kontrolą Snape'a, ale wciąż mocno ściskał jej dłoń, która teraz była niemiło mokra od potu.

- Czy to się zdarza za każdym razem? - zapytała, chcąc zająć czymś umysł.

- Nie. Zazwyczaj tylko to, co już widziałaś. Rzadko się zdarza, żeby był w tak ciężkim stanie, który wywołałby atak. - pani Pomfrey zawahała się. - Ale wtedy często są też inne obrażenia. To, co teraz widzisz jest bezpośrednim skutkiem zaklęcia Cruciatus.

- O co chodziło z numerami?

- Ach. - pielęgniarka prawie się uśmiechnęła. - To jest prywatna skala bólu profesora Snape'a. Jego odczucie bólu w skali od jednego do dziesięciu. - jej prawie uśmiech zniknął. - Przychodzi tutaj ze wszystkim powyżej sześciu. Średnia utrzymuje się między siedem a osiem, bardzo rzadko powyżej tego. Gdy ból spada do czwórki, jest w stanie wystarczająco funkcjonować, żeby uczyć. A przynajmniej tak sam twierdzi. - dodała po chwili. Posłała mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, choć mężczyzna nie mógł go zauważyć. - Najlepiej gdy możemy obniżyć ból do dwójki.

- Nie całkiem zlikwidować?

Kobieta prychnęła.

- Nie mamy tyle czasu, panno Granger.- powiedziała wprost. - To, co widziałaś przed atakiem będzie trwało jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Ponad dzień minie zanim impulsy nerwowe miną na tyle, by mógł zacząć zdrowieć. Jeżeli będzie tak jak podczas pierwszej wojny, średnio raz na tydzień tak będzie.

- Za każdym razem przez to przechodzi?

- Nie. Nawet profesor Snape by tego nie przeżył. Nie jest karany za każdym razem. Jak na razie zdarza się to rzadziej niż poprzednio, a jeśli już to na tyle lekko, że sam się leczy. Kary takie jak dzisiejsza będą się zdarzały na cztery, pięć wezwań i, jak już mówiłam, nie będą tak surowe jak ta. Została pani rzucona na głęboką wodę, panno Granger. Rzadko jest tak źle jak dzisiaj.

- Harry był przeklęty wcześniej... Jednak nigdy nie wspominał o czymś takim.

Dylis krótko się zaśmiała.

- Nie był przeklęty tak mocno. W innym wypadku byłby martwy. To nie jest pojedyncza klątwa, czy kilka. To jest następstwo długiej, zamierzonej, celowej tortury. Biorąc pod uwagę jego dzisiejsze reakcje i fakt, iż doszło do ataku, wnioskuję, że był pod działaniem klątwy conajmniej przez mniej więcej pół godziny.

- Dlaczego? - zapytała przerażona dziewczyna.

- Kto wie? - cicho odpowiedział portret. - Być może musiał się sprzeciwić Sama-Wiesz-Komu ze względu na Dumbledore'a. Być może zawiódł Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Być może nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, a może po prostu Sama-Wiesz-Kto był w mściwym nastroju. Z tego, co Severus powiedział wiemy, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto jest inny niż w pierwszej wojnie, bardziej agresywny i nieracjonalny.

Po jakimś czasie, Snape stracił przytomność, co oznaczało koniec kryzysu. Tym samym Hermiona mogła uwolnić rękę, którą natychmiast wytarła o szatę. Zaczęła zginać i rozprostowywać palce. Odchodząc od łóżka, obserwowała jak pielęgniarka sprząta.

- Cóż, - po chwili cicho się odezwała kobieta. - to jest właśnie rzeczywistość wojenna, panno Granger. To właśnie to, co robi Uzdrowiciel Zakonu Feniksa. I co myślisz o swoim chrzcie bojowym?

- Jest barbarzyński. - odpowiedziała płasko. Snape został zredukowany do czegoś mniej niż człowiek. Nikt nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie i dziewczyna nie mogła zrozumieć, jak ktoś może aż tak skrzywdzić innego człowieka. Masując rękę, przez chwilę się zawahała, zanim spojrzała na mediwiedźmę. - Kiedy profesor Snape próbował popełnić samobójstwo? - cicho zapytała.

Madame Pomfrey zamarła.

- Nie wiem, co ma pani na myśli, panno Granger. - odpowiedziała po dłuższej przerwie, a Hermiona smutno się uśmiechnęła i potrząsnęła głową.

- Mówiłam, że oglądałam dużo medycznych seriali w domu. Rozpoznałam wzór blizn na nadgarstku. Są zbyt głębokie, żeby były skutkiem samookaleczenia i zbyt precyzyjne, żeby były przypadkowe. To była próba samobójcza, prawda? - uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie powiedziała, przełknęła. - Przepraszam. To... To nie moja sprawa. - była szczęśliwa, że Snape był nieprzytomny. A przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję, bo jeśli by się okazało, że mężczyzna udaje, miała ogromne kłopoty.

Po dłuższej chwili, kobieta wolno skinęła głową.

- To było bardzo dawno temu, kiedy był młodym chłopakiem. - ponownie zapadła cisza, podczas której pielęgniarka oceniała Hermionę spojrzeniem. - Co jeszcze możesz mi powiedzieć o jego bliznach?

- Cóż...Ślad w zgięciu łokcia. - zaczęła z niepokojem.

Wzrok Madame Pomfrey wyostrzył się.

- Tak?

- To są... Mugole nazywają je znacznikiem ścieżki. Są po igłach od regularnego wstrzykiwania leków w żyły. Czy Profesor Snape jest diabetykiem albo coś takiego?

- Nie. Nie używa takiego rodzaju leków.

- Więc... -zawahała się

- Mów dalej.

- Cóż, takie ślady często są znakiem uzależnienia od narkotyków. - powiedziała z niepokojem. - Zazwyczaj od heroiny.

Pielęgniarka westchnęła i wyglądała na zmęczoną.

- Och Severusie. - wymamrotała smutno, patrząc na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. - Tak. Kiedyś zażywał i heroinę i inne narkotyki. Czasami. Wierzę, że jest czysty od dobrych kilku lat, choć blizny pozostały. Jeśli zaczął znowu brać, to od kilku tygodni, od ostatniego badania. Muszę go później zapytać. - Hermiona spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. _Snape był uzależniony od heroiny? _- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Zazwyczaj wie, co robi.

Po chwili mediwiedźma spojrzała przenikliwie na dziewczynę.

- Co panią to obchodzi, panno Granger? - zapytała miękko. Nie agresywnie, nie oskarżająco. Raczej sugerując, że pytanie jest bardzo ważne. Ważniejsze niż dziewczyna mogłaby przypuszczać. - Czyżbyś nie nienawidziła profesora Snape'a tak jak reszta uczniów?

- Tak jakby. - przyznała niechętnie. - Ale.. cóż... nikt nie powinien przechodzić przez coś takiego. - machnęła ręką w stronę łóżka, przypominając sobie zwierzęcy ból w jego oczach i desperackie spojrzenie wdzięczności. - Nie sądzę, żebym nadal go nienawidziła. Nie teraz.

- Mówiłam ci. - wymamrotała Dilys i wymieniła znaczące spojrzenie z pielęgniarką. Hermiona przyglądała im się bezmyślnie. _Mówiła jej co? Że nie jestem taką suką, żeby nienawidzić kogoś kto cierpi?,_ zastanawiała się. W końcu Madame Pomfrey westchnęła. Wyglądała na zrezygnowaną. Skinęła głową i spojrzała z powrotem na dziewczynę.

- Mam dla ciebie zadanie, Hermiono. - powiedziała cicho, opuszczając maskę. - A tak na prawdę kilka instrukcji. Pierwszą jest prośba, żebyś nie mówiła nikomu, absolutnie _nikomu_ o tym, o co cię proszę. Ani rodzicom, ani przyjaciołom, ani innym nauczycielom. Nie mów nawet profesor McGonagall o tym, że robisz coś więcej. Ani Dyrektorowi, ani Harry'emu i Ronowi. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Wyraz oczu kobiety przekazywał jasną informację. O cokolwiek prosiła, było bardzo ważne. Zaintrygowana Hermiona wolno skinęła.

- Obiecuję.

Mediwiedźma przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią, po czym kiwnęła głową na znak zgody i kontynuowała.

- Proszę cię również, żebyś ani o dzisiejszej, ani o żadnej innej nocy nie rozmawiała z profesorem Snape'em. Tutaj jest pacjentem. Był zraniony i potrzebował pomocy. Poza tym pomieszczeniem jest twoim nauczycielem. Rozumiesz?

Dziewczyna ponownie skinęła.

- Tak. - akurat to ostrzeżenie nie było jej potrzebne. Nie miała nawet zamiaru próbować rozmawiać z nim o tym, co widziała. W nocy potrzebował pomocy, ale rano zaprzeczy wszystkiemu i będzie miał jej za złe, że tu była. Na następnej lekcji eliksirów miała zamiar być bardzo cicho i nie przyciągać do siebie uwagi.

- Pozostając przy temacie profesora Snape'a, - pielęgniarka kontynuowała - byłabym ci wdzięczna, gdybyś informowała mnie o wszystkim, co zauważysz. Nową bliznę, czy nowe zranienie.

- Chce pani, żebym go szpiegowała? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Hermiona. Dylis się zaśmiała.

- Na Merlina, nie, dziewczyno. - odpowiedział jej portret, uśmiechając się lekko. - Złapałby cię i zabił. Nie, tylko jeśli na lekcji coś zauważysz. Będę mogła przekazać informacje Poppy, jeśli osobiście nie będziesz mogła tego zrobić. Każdy portret może mnie zawołać.

- W porządku.

Madame Pomfrey skinęła głową, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.

- Bardzo dobrze. A teraz twoje zadanie... Chodź ze mną. - zaprowadziła Hermionę do swojego biura i podeszła do jednej z szafek, w której przechowywała medyczne akta wszystkich byłych i obecnych uczniów Hogwartu. Wyciągając coś, co wyglądało jak bardzo gruba teczka czy też może pokaźna książka, pielęgniarka westchnęła i odwróciła się w stronę dziewczyny.

- Nie mam prawa tego robić, ale nauczyłam się ufać swojemu instynktowi. - powiedziała tajemniczo i dała książkę Hermionie. - Weź to, cały czas miej ze sobą i na Merlina, nie zgub. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że to masz, nikt nie ma prawa tego dotknąć lub zobaczyć. Zrób, co uważasz za stosowne, aby ją ukryć i czytaj kiedy jesteś sama. Przeczytaj wszystko co tam jest i później przynieś do mnie. - zawahała się. - To nie będzie przyjemna lektura. - dodała miękko.

Zaintrygowana i skonsternowana tajemnicą, Hermiona wolno skinęła głową i wzięła akta, spoglądając na nie ciekawie. Okładka była pusta. Jednakże bez względu na to jak bardzo była ciekawa, czytanie będzie musiała odłożyć na później. Potrzebowała snu, a jutro miała zajęcia. Wyszło na to, że ma weekendową lekturę. Zmniejszyła książkę, ostrożnie włożyła ja do wewnętrznej kieszeni i spojrzała na pielęgniarkę, która się uśmiechała do niej.

- Wkrótce zrozumiesz, moja droga. A na razie nie masz o co się martwić. Idź i się połóż spać, dobrze sobie dzisiaj poradziłaś.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie dziękuj mi. - powiedziała Madame Pomfrey ze smutnym uśmiechem i spojrzała na portret Dylis. - Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc.

* * *

><p>Rano dłoń Hermiony była spuchnięta i pokryta siniakami z wyraźnymi śladami po palcach. Na szczęście to była lewa dłoń, którą mogła przez większość czasu ukrywać i nikt nic nie zauważył. Nie musiała jej używać aż do popołudniowej lekcji Eliksirów, a do tego czasu czuła się bardzo zmęczona. Nie mogła zasnąć po nocnych wydarzeniach.<p>

Po Snape'ie nie było widać, że spędził pół nocy w strasznej agonii. Nie było po nim widać, że jest uzależniony od heroiny, przyznała Hermiona. Jakkolwiek taki człowiek wygląda. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze. Miał nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy, gdy chodził po klasie i krytykował ich pracę. Przez jakiś czas stał obok Hermiony - podejrzewała, że czekał aż na niego spojrzy albo w jakiś sposób nawiąże do nocnych wydarzeń, więc trzymała opuszczoną głowę, gdy kroiła składniki - po czym nieobecny myślami odjął bez wyraźnego powodu pięć punktów od Rona i Harry'ego, i odszedł do składzika, pozostawiając trójkę przyjaciół, która wymieniła między sobą zirytowane i zdziwione spojrzenia.

- Nigdy się nie zmienia. - stwierdził kwaśno Harry i powrócił do miażdżenia wyschniętych liści lulka.

- Owszem. - filozoficznie odpowiedział Ron, mieszając swój eliksir. - Jedna ze stałych wszechświata: woda jest mokra, ogień jest gorący, a Snape jest palantem.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę i nic się nie odezwała, chociaż się z nimi zgadzała. Ciężko było być na niego złym, gdy pamiętała jak głośno oddychał, próbując nie krzyczeć.

Pod koniec lekcji Snape ponownie za nią stanął obserwując pracę Neville'a. Ewidentnie czekał aż nerwowy Gryfon z pewnością zrobi błąd, co zdarzało się prawie na każdej lekcji. Nie musiał długo czekać. Chłopak zawsze stawał się bardziej nerwowy, gdy Snape go obserwował, co ten drugi z pewnością robił celowo. Gdy z kociołka zaczął wydobywać się dym, Snape ruszył do przodu ze złośliwą radością.

Gdy mijał jej ławkę, Hermiona zobaczyła jak nauczyciel wyciąga rękę z kieszeni i wrzuca jej coś do torby. Podczas gdy pozostali obserwowali - w zależności od Domu, z sympatią, śmiechem lub ulgą, że to nie oni - jak Profesor obraża chłopaka, Hermiona schyliła się i zajrzała między swoje podręczniki. Złapała mały słoik i obejrzała go dokładnie. Był opisany dobrze znanym spiczastym charakterem pisma, które zazwyczaj widywała na swoich esejach, a które informowało ją, żeby przestała się popisywać i po prostu odpowiedziała na pytanie. Tym razem na etykiecie widniało: _Na siniaki_.

Gapiąc się na plecy Snape'a, który swoim kwaśnym tonem sprowadzał Neville'a do drżącego wraka, wolno potrząsnęła głową i schowała pojemnik do tej samej kieszeni, w której trzymała otrzymaną od pielęgniarki książkę. Nie miała jeszcze czasu do niej zajrzeć. Hermiona stwierdziła, że nagle życie stało się surrealistyczne.

* * *

><p>Tego wieczoru, używając słabej wymówki o pracy domowej, uciekła do pustego o tej porze dormitorium zostawiając grających w szachy Harry'ego i Rona. Dokładnie zaciągnęła kurtyny wokół łóżka, rzuciła wszystkie zaklęcia prywatności, które znała i usiadła skrzyżnie z tajemniczą książką, uśmiechając się do Krzywołapa. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby pogłaskać kota i skrzywiła się, gdy poczuła, że ma sztywną dłoń. Przypomniała sobie wtedy o słoiczku i przywołała go do siebie. Otworzyła go i z ciekawością powąchała woskową maść.<p>

- Jak myślisz, Krzywołapku? - zapytała swojego zwierzaka. - Próbuje mnie otruć?

Była zaskoczona, że Snape w ogóle zauważył, iż była zraniona. Nie wspominając o tym, że chciał jej pomóc. _Pewnie moje konserwowane strąki rzeszotki nie były dobrze ogolone_. Nie miała wątpliwości, że obniży ocenę za jej eliksir. Bez względu na to czy była zraniona, czy nie i czy to była jego wina. Wzruszając ramionami, wyjęła maść ze słoiczka i zaczęła ostrożnie ją aplikować na co gorsze siniaki.

Na początku czuła tylko przyjemny chłód, a później pulsujący ból, który towarzyszył jej przez cały dzień zaczął znikać. Uspokojona, zaczęła się relaksować. Maść szybko wyschnęła i pozostawiła uczucie chłodu na ręce. Wyprostowała palce i wzięła gwałtowny wdech, gdy poczuła jak uczucie zimna przenika do kości. Kot powąchał słoik i zamruczał łagodnie. Wyglądał na zadowolonego. Od trzeciego roku pokładała pełne zaufanie w osądy Krzywołapa i zamiast zetrzeć maść, jak chciała zrobić w pierwszym odruchu, pozwoliła jej wsiąkać głębiej.

Po kilku chwilach chłód całkiem znieczulił jej rękę, co było dosyć przyjemnym uczuciem. Zwróciła swoją uwagę do tajemniczej książki, którą jej wręczyła Madame Pomfrey. Rozsiadła się wygodnie i otworzyła ją na tytułowej stronie. Była zawiedziona, gdy sobie uświadomiła, że to są akta medyczne jakiegoś ucznia. Nie różniły się one niczym od innych, które do tej pory widziała. Zrozumiała, gdy przeczytała pierwsze zdanie.

_Nazwisko studenta: Severus Tobiasz Snape_

Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech i wypuściła drżąco powietrze, uświadamiając sobie w pełni, co trzyma w dłoniach.

- Cóż, to wyjaśnia dlaczego mam o tym nikomu nie mówić. - powiedziała cicho do Krzywołapa. Medyczna historia Snape'a gdy był studentem... Co na Boga tu jest? Cóż, akta były grubsze niż innych studentów. I naprawdę nie powinna ich czytać... Jeśli Snape się dowie, na pewno ją zamorduje, bo zapiski powinny być tajne. Jednakże z jakiegoś powodu Madame Pomfrey jej je dała. A jakaś część Hermiony była ich ciekawa. Ze wszystkich nauczycieli, Snape był najbardziej tajemniczy; może i był w Zakonie, ale nadal nic o nim nie wiedziała - poza tym, że był, jak to ujął Ron, zawsze palantem. Ponownie spojrzała na otwartą stronę.

_Płeć: Mężczyzna_

_Data urodzenia: 9 stycznia 1960_

To też było dla niej niespodzianką. Wiedziała, ze był w szkole razem z Syriuszem i Lupinem, a oni mieli mniej więcej 35 lat, ale... wyglądał na starszego. Wróciła myślami do swojego pierwszego roku i stwierdziła, że mocno się postarzał przez te kilka lat. Choć to właściwie nie było zaskakujące, w końcu żył pod wpływem ogromnego stresu.

_Dom: Slytherin_

_Lata nauki: Wrzesień 1971 - Czerwiec 1978_

_Rodzice: Tobiasz Snape, Mugol; Eileen Prince Snape, czysto krwista czarownica_

Niemalże upuściła książkę.

- Snape jest półkrwi? - zapytała, po czym uświadomiła sobie, że wypowiedziała te słowa na głos. Dzięki Bogu, że istnieją zaklęcia wyciszające. Hermiona zawsze zakładała, że Snape jest czysto krwistym czarodziejem, choć jak teraz nad tym rozmyślała uświadomiła sobie, że nikt nigdy tego nie powiedział. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że półkrwi też mogli trafić do Slytherinu. J_akie to dziwne... Ciekawa jestem, kto jeszcze o tym wie?_ Na pewno nauczyciele, ale czy Ślizgoni wiedzieli, że ich głowa Domu nie była czystej krwi?

Dziewczyna upewniła się raz jeszcze, że nikt nie może jej zobaczyć ani podsłuchać i skierowała swoją uwagę na książkę. Przewróciła stronę. Pierwszy wpis był datowany na początek września 1971 roku, czyli pierwsze sprawdzenie ogólnego stanu zdrowia ucznia na początku semestru, które zawierało wzrost, wagę i odczyt ogólnego zaklęcia diagnozującego; widziała zapis swojego badania. Pani Pomfrey dodawała również kilka osobistych spostrzeżeń na temat ucznia obok jego stanu medycznego. I właśnie w to miejsce Hermiona skierowała wzrok.

_Notatki: Wysokość w dolnej części średniej wzrostu dla wieku, nie ma zmartwienia. Waga nie wiele poniżej normy i niski stan higieny osobistej. Ślady starych obrażeń, głównie siniaki na ramionach, plecach i żebrach; nie są poważne, ale wraz z pozostałymi obserwacjami mogą świadczyć o zaniedbaniu/wykorzystywaniu. Żadnej historii choroby. Wydaje się cichym, poważnym, uprzejmym chłopcem, ale lekko wycofanym. Trzeba go obserwować._

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Cóż, Krzywołapku, jak na razie dowiedziałam się, że Snape jest pół krwi, że był niski, że zawsze był chudy, miał tłuste włosy i był anty społeczny. To dopiero będzie zabawa. - wzdychając, przewróciła stronę.

Pierwsza udokumentowana wizyta w Skrzydle Szpitalnym miała miejsce tydzień później - miał złamane ramię. Zapis Madame Pomfrey informował o rodzaju obrażenia i jego leczeniu. Zawierał również dodatkowe notatki i jej własne spostrzeżenia.

_Podana przyczyna obrażenia to upadek. Nie ma nic świadczącego o kłamstwie, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było przyczyną. Towarzyszyła mu przyjaciółka, panna Evans z Gryffindoru, która nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, gdy powiedział, iż upadł. Przypuszczalnie, poniżanie go wyszło spod kontroli - odwieczny powód problemów z pół krwi Ślizgonami. Sądzę, że jest to pierwsza z wielu wizyt._

Dziewczyna gapiła się z niedowierzaniem na zapiski.

- Snape miał przyjaciółkę w Gryffindorze? To jest po prostu dziwne. - wymamrotała kręcąc głową. - No cóż, lecimy dalej.

Następne notatki dotyczyły stosunkowo niewielkich obrażeń. Większość z nich Madame Pomfrey zakwalifikowała jako skutki znęcania się nad nim lub bójek, ale nie było na to dowodów. Najwidoczniej Snape był świetnym kłamcą nawet jako jedenastolatek. Kilka razy pojawiało się nazwisko jego przyjaciółki Evans. Zazwyczaj przy nieprzekonywującym potwierdzaniu jego historii o upadkach lub wypadkach. Raz czy dwa pojawiło się, gdy broniła go przed oskarżeniami jakoby inni uczniowie trafiali do Skrzydła przez niego.

Na koniec pierwszego roku stan ogólny Snape'a nieznacznie się polepszył; nadal miał niedowagę, ale w akceptowalnej mierze oraz trochę urósł. Wciąż był cichy, uprzejmy i wycofany. Hermiona przeczytała notatkę z badania z początku jego drugiego roku.

_Jego waga znowu się obniżyła, ma więcej siniaków i jest jeszcze bardziej zaniedbany. Poprosiłam Dyrektora, żeby sprawdził jego warunki domowe, ponieważ zaniedbanie/wyzyskiwanie go jest teraz bardziej prawdopodobne._

- Madame Pomfrey ostrzegała mnie, że to nie jest przyjemna lektura. - wymamrotała dziewczyna i przewróciła następną stronę.

Tym razem było więcej wypadków, których uczestnikami byli również inni uczniowie. Nie była zdziwiona gdy regularnie pojawiały się nazwiska Huncwotów albo jako jego katów, albo jego ofiar; bez względu na obrażenia po każdej ze stron, to i tak Snape był bardziej pokrzywdzony. Madame Pomfrey przede wszystkim skrupulatnie notowała obrażenia Snape'a, ale coraz częściej zapisywała również kary jakie otrzymywał chłopak. Większość opisanych wypadków była drobna i trywialna - stłuczenia i siniaki, okazyjnie łagodne klątwy, ale było jedno, które było poważne.

Snape został przyniesiony nieprzytomny do Skrzydła z rozległymi obrażeniami - złamana noga, pęknięta czaszka i kilka miejsc wewnętrznego krwawienia.

_Notatki: Wypadek na próbach do drużyny Qudditcha. Upadek z miotły z wysokości około dwudziestu stóp, niezłagodzony , ponieważ opiekun był zajęty. Odmówił mi udzielenia odpowiedzi na pytanie, co się stało - zawstydzony? Zły? Nie jestem pewna, ciężko z niego czytać._

Pod tym była mniejsza notatka, wyraźnie dodana później.

_Panna Evans przyszła z wizytą - gdy wychodziła, powiedziała: "To nie był wypadek. Sev dobrze lata". Było pełno ludzi na próbach, ale żaden świadek zdarzenia się nie zgłosił. Najprawdopodobniej panna Evans ma rację, ale nie ma na to dowodów._

Hermiona czytała dalej. Reszta roku szkolnego minęła podobnie. Na początku trzeciego roku szkolnego była informacja, że Snape znowu stracił na wadze i ma nowe obrażenia - nie było nic o tym, czy Dyrektor cokolwiek zrobił. Madame Pomfrey w krótkiej notce zaznaczyła, że _Poziom hormonów się zmienił i zaczął mu się łamać głos_. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy aby na pewno chce czytać o tym, jak jej nauczyciel wchodził w dorosłość, lecz mimo kontynuowała lekturę. Ten rok przebiegał podobnie do poprzedniego. Jedyną różnicą był rodzaj i moc klątw użytych na Snape'ie i przez niego na Jamesie i Syriuszu - stały się silniejsze i bardziej agresywne. Jedną z głównych różnic pomiędzy tymi dwoma latami nauki był fakt, że wysokość głosu ustabilizowała się gdzieś w okolicach Wielkanocy i zaczął szybciej rosnąć.

Kiedy skończyła czytać zapiski z czwartego roku, które poza poziomem agresywności niczym się nie różniły od poprzednich, spojrzała na zegarek i uświadomiła sobie, iż jest już dobrze po północy i czyta od dobrych kilku godzin. Zamknęła książkę, schowała ją pod poduszkę, upewniając się, że nic jej się nie stanie i spojrzała na swoja rękę. Nie czuła już zimna, a siniaki wyglądały zdecydowanie lepiej. Zniosła zaklęcia otaczające łóżko, wyślizgnęła się do łazienki, żeby przyszykować się do snu, po czym wróciła, ułożyła się z Krzywołapem i rozmyślała.

Wygląda na to, że Snape nie miał łatwo. Madame Pomfrey podejrzewała, iż pochodził z patologicznej rodziny i często był bity, a na dodatek wpadał regularnie na Huncwotów i z potyczek wychodził w gorszym stanie niż oni. Książka skupiała się głównie na medycznych aspektach tych zdarzeń i ciężko było znaleźć ich przyczynę. Dziewczyna zdecydowała, że zapyta o to Madame Pomfrey, gdy już skończy całość. Stwierdzając, iż jutro odrobi wszystkie zadania domowe, dzięki czemu będzie miała resztę weekendu na dokończenie zapisków, Hermiona zamknęła oczy i zapadła w męczący sen, zastanawiając się kim jest ta dziewczyna, Evans. Jak na złość, nazwisko wydawało jej się znajome.

* * *

><p><strong>Od autorki:<strong> O, zobaczcie. Trochę dramatu.

**Od tłumacza:** * „Na sygnale" („Casualty") - brytyjski serial medyczny emitowany od 1986 roku. Więcej informacji udziela Ciocia Wikipedia =)


	3. Chapter 3

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze =).

Trzymajcie kciuki, żebym _ja _wytrwała do końca.

Przy okazji, poszukuję bety. Proszę pisać PM.

* * *

><p><strong>"Zobacz moją samotność<strong>

**Gdzie kiedyś była prawda, teraz jest zwątpienie**

**Dotknij mojej torturowanej skóry**

**Rozdartej od wewnątrz i od zewnątrz..."**

Divine Comedy "Death of Supernaturalist"

* * *

><p>Aż do soboty Hermiona nie mogła wrócić do lektury, a i to jej się udało tylko dlatego, że wmówiła chłopakom, iż to <em>ten<em> dzień miesiąca i chce iść wcześniej do łóżka. Tak jak się spodziewała, nie pytali o nic więcej; używała tej wymówki od kilku lat, a oni nawet nie zauważyli, iż ów dzień miesiąca zdarzał się raz na 10 dni, co skutkowałoby poważnymi problemami ze zdrowiem. Ułożywszy się wygodnie na raz jeszcze otoczonym zaklęciami łóżku, wyciągnęła akta z kieszeni, przywróciła je do ich pierwotnego rozmiaru i przekartkowała do września 1975 roku.

Piąty rok nauki Snape'a był podobny do poprzednich lat; semestr zaczął od niedowagi i obrażeń, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu wpadał w kłopoty i przy tych okazjach Madame Pomfrey notowała uwagi dotyczące jego starszych obrażeń, które ewidentnie sam leczył. Podczas semestru letniego dopadł go stres egzaminacyjny; ilość obrażeń zmniejszyła się, ale za to były bardziej okrutne. Hermiona odwróciła stronę, spodziewając się ujrzeć początek nowego roku szkolnego, lecz znalazła ostatnie zdarzenie z semestru letniego.

_Notatki: Nie jestem pewna, co się stało. Diagnostyczne zaklęcie wykazało, iż nałykał się mydła i że ma pokaźnego i rozległego siniaka (najprawdopodobniej w kształcie kręgu wokół kostki; był przetrzymywany?); są też inne obrażenia które sam zaleczył. Dowody wskazują, że było wielu świadków wydarzenia - duża ilość uczniów unikająca kadry jest zawsze złym znakiem. Severus odmówił skomentowania tego, ale wydawał się przygnębiony, a nie smutny, co było wyjątkowe jak na niego. Próbowałam porozmawiać z panną Evans; nie patrzyła mi w oczy i powiedziała, że nic nie wie. Wydaje mi się, że się pokłócili. Mam nadzieję, że przez lato dojdą do porozumienia - wydaje mi się, iż ona ma na niego dobry wpływ._

Zamyślona Hermiona przewróciła stronę i przeskanowała wzrokiem zapis z września 1976 roku, spodziewając się tego samego, co na początku poprzednich lat; myliła się.

_Notatki: Brak znacznej utraty wagi i urazów - ewidentnie zmieniły się warunki w domu. Zmienił się poziom hormonów, zwłaszcza testosteronu - możliwa utrata dziewictwa?_

Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie - na prawdę nie chciała nic wiedzieć o życiu seksualnym Snape'a i dziwnym była świadomość, że Uzdrowiciel może również mieć takie informacje. Wiercąc się, dziewczyna przewróciła następną stronę, przygotowana do zamknięcia akt, jeśli by zobaczyła dalsze zapiski w tym temacie. Na całe szczęście nie było już o tym wzmianek.

_Mimo tego ogólne wrażenie nie zmieniło się na lepsze. Severus nadal jest wycofany, ale wydaje się, że jest bardziej zły i przyjął postawę obronną; jest w nic coś twardego, sztywnego. Zapytałam go jak mu minęło lato i ledwo odpowiedział; zapytałam jak się ma panna Evans i powiedział, że nie wie. Wychodzi na to, iż się nie pogodzili. Szkoda. Chłopak nadal jest przygnębiony z tego powodu. Podejrzewam, że to będzie ciężki rok._

To było mało powiedziane. Pierwsze zdarzenie miało miejsce tydzień później. Według świadków doszło do kłótni Severusa z Huncwotami, co zaowocowało przeklęciem przez Snape'a Lupina, a to atakiem na niego ze strony Jamesa i Syriusza. Hermiona przeczytała jeszcze o kilku takich wydarzeniach; najwidoczniej Snape nie był już w konflikcie ze swoim Domem i skupił swoją energię na wojnie z Huncwotami, która robiła się coraz bardziej niebezpieczna. Część z użytych klątwa była mroczna - było kilka odniesień do klątwy tnącej, której Madame Pomfrey nie znała, a która była ciężka do leczenia - i konfrontacje były coraz bardziej agresywne.

Na końcu listopada Hermiona znalazła stronę gęsto zapisaną przez pielęgniarkę - co się stało, do pioruna? Przejrzała następne strony i okazało się, iż całe wydarzenie jest opisane na trzech stronach. To musiało być coś poważnego. Nagle przypomniała sobie Wrzeszczącą Chatę - to musiało być to zdarzenie, gdzie Snape po raz pierwszy spotkał przemienionego Lupina. Słyszała tylko urywki na ten temat; najogólniej mówiąc, nie udał się dowcip, ale wściekły Snape twierdził, iż inaczej to wyglądało. I chyba było coś o ratującym go Jamesie Potterze?

Na chwilę przerywając czytanie, przebrała się w piżamę, umyła zęby i raz jeszcze umościła się na łóżku. Skoro to był długi zapis, musiała się wygodnie ułożyć; miała przeczucie, że musi się na tym skoncentrować. Zapis Madame Pomfrey był w stylu pamiętnika, a nie medycznych zapisków.

_Dzisiaj zostałam obudzona przez spanikowanego Jamesa Pottera. Katastrofa; Severus dowiedział się o likantropi Lupina w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. James przyznał mi się do tego, że on, Syriusz Black i Peter Pettigrew od kilku lat wiedzieli o chorobie przyjaciela, ale nigdy nic nikomu nie powiedzieli. Wyszło na to, że Severus zauważył, iż coś ukrywają i spędził trochę czasu na odkrywaniu tajemnicy. James nie chciał mi powiedzieć prawdy, ale ostatecznie wyznał, że Syriusz powiedział Severusowi jak przejść pod Bijącą Wierzbą - nie poinformował go jednak o tym, co się znajduje na końcu tunelu. Gdy tylko James się dowiedział o tym, ruszył za Severusem, ale spóźnił się. Udało mu się wyciągnąć Severusa spod łap wilkołaka._

_Dzięki Opatrzności, fizycznie Severusowi nic się nie stało - nie został ugryziony, choć nie wiele do tego brakowało. Nie mogę nic z niego wydusić - jest przerażony. Nigdy go nie widziałam w takim stanie, a do tego dochodzi szok. Postanowiłam go uśpić, żeby przespał to, co najgorsze. Rano Dyrektor będzie rozmawiał z Syriuszem, Jamesem i Remusem, choć wątpię, żeby Lupin cokolwiek pamiętał - za to będzie przerażony, gdy dowie się jak nie wiele brakowało, by zaatakował kogoś. Jak już będziemy wiedzieli coś więcej, przyprowadzę Severusa i zobaczymy jak on się czuje. Mam złe przeczucia co do tego._

* * *

><p><em>Wychodzi na to, że miałam rację. Dzisiejszy dzień jest najgorszym w całej mojej karierze, a byłam przekonana, że widziałam już wszystko. Nigdy nie byłam tak zła na Dyrektora.<em>

_O świcie udałam się do Wierzby Bijącej, żeby zabrać Remusa i po drodze delikatnie opowiedziałam mu część wydarzeń - że uczeń chciał przejść tunelem i zobaczyć go przemienionego. Zapewniłam go, że nikogo nie skrzywdził, wyleczyłam jego zwykłe zadrapania i małe rany, po czym zaprowadziłam chłopaka do Dyrektora, który miał mu opowiedzieć wszystko w towarzystwie Jamesa i Syriusza. Okazało się, iż Syriusz celowo powiedział Severusowi, że jeżeli tej nocy przejdzie tunelem pod Wierzbą - wyszczególnił ostatnią noc, noc pełni księżyca; nie ma mowy o żadnej pomyłce - to znajdzie to, co Huncwoci ukrywają. Na nieszczęście Severus mu uwierzył; chciałabym, żeby po raz kolejny źle zrozumiał to, co mu Syriusz powiedział._

_James był w szoku. Powiedział nam, że Syriusz chodził zadowolony i przyznał mu się, że wymyślił sposób jak odstraszyć od nich Severusa na dobre; kiedy Jamesowi udało się wyciągnąć z niego, co zrobił, uświadomił sobie, że Remus nieświadomie zabije Severusa i pobiegł za Ślizgonem. Dogonił go na końcu tunelu; kłócili się i hałas przyciągnął wilkołaka. Nie mam pojęcia jak udało im się uciec._

_Przez jakiś czas Dyrektor rozmawiał z trzema Gryfonami, po czym poprosił, żebym przyprowadziła Severusa, aby poznać jego wersję wydarzeń. Przyprowadziłam go. Severus nadal był pod wpływem szoku; nie mam pojęcia, co miał nadzieję znaleźć, ale wilkołak nie był na liście. Nadal był przestraszony, choć bardzo się starał, żeby tego nie okazać. Tak to jest, kiedy mężczyźni próbują udawać starszych niż są, a mimo to się zdradzają; bardzo rzadko mogłam go zobaczyć w takim stanie. Severus nadal ma luki w pamięci i nie jest do końca sobą, ale potwierdził, że Syriusz nie dość, iż podał mu informację jak przejść obok Wierzby, to również, kiedy dokładnie to zrobić. Pamięta również, że spotkał wilkołaka. Właśnie to powiedziałam Dyrektorowi i byłam obecna podczas jego rozmowy z chłopakiem._

W tym miejscu charakter pisma mediwiedźmy się zmienił. Był bardziej niewyraźny i widać było, że pisała go drżącą ręką. A to było złym znakiem, stwierdziła Hermiona, czytając dalej.

_Jego pierwsze słowa do chłopaka były następujące: "Panie Snape, musi mi pan przysięgnąć, że nikt się nie dowie o tym, co się stało". Potem zaczął tłumaczyć, że jeśli ktokolwiek dowiedziałby się, iż Remus jest wilkołakiem, chłopak zostałby wyrzucony ze szkoły, co byłoby niesprawiedliwe, skoro to nie jest wina Remusa, a przecież środki bezpieczeństwa były wystarczające - wilkołak nie mógł się wydostać i nikt nie wiedział, jak wejść do środka. Dyrektor nie zapytał Severusa ani jak on się czuje, ani czy wszystko jest dobrze. Nie okazał również żadnego zainteresowania ani troski o chłopaka. Podczas gdy mówił, ja obserwowałam twarz Severusa; dopiero po kilku chwilach zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Mimo iż był oszołomiony i częściowo wciąż w szoku, dokładnie zobaczyłam ten moment. Wyraz jego twarzy był okropny; nigdy nie widziałam takiego spojrzenia. Pełnego zdrady. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczę takiego widoku._

_Kiedy Dyrektor skończył, Severus grzecznie (zbyt grzecznie) zapytał, co się stanie z Syriuszem. Zdziwiony dyrektor odpowiedział, że Syriusz, oczywiście, zostanie ukarany szlabanem za kiepski dowcip. Po rozmowie z Gryfonami doszedł do wniosku, iż intencją chłopaka było jedynie przestraszenie Severusa i skoro żadna szkoda się nie stała, to będzie jego jedyną karą._

_Nie wierzę, że Dyrektor tak lekko do tego podszedł, dlatego nie jestem zaskoczona, iż Severus nie mógł tego zaakceptować. Chłopak zmarkotniał i powiedział, że Syriusz próbował go zabić. Bez ogródek Dyrektor powiedział mu, żeby nie robił dramatu, że się myli, bo Syriusz nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Nastrój Severusa jeszcze bardziej się pogorszył i zapytał, co by się stało, gdyby komuś o tym powiedział i - w to najtrudniej mi uwierzyć - Dyrektor powiedział mu, że w takim wypadku zostanie wydalony ze szkoły. Chyba że przysięgnie, iż nikomu o tym nie powie. Wtedy jego pamięć nie będzie wyczyszczona._

_Nie wiem, jak mam opisać to, co stało się później, żeby to nie zabrzmiało zbyt dramatycznie, ale zobaczyłam jak coś umiera w oczach Severusa. Zawsze miał niezwykłe oczy i ciężko było z nich cokolwiek wyczytać. Obserwowałam go bardzo dokładnie. Wyglądał na bardzo zranionego, niemalże sparaliżowanego i skrzywdzonego w sposób, którego nie do końca rozumiałam - jednakże nie był zaskoczony. To właśnie było najgorsze. Coś się w nim złamało i zobaczyłam, jak wiecznie obecny w nim gniew znika. Jakby stracił serce. Wyglądał na pokonanego, gdy składał przysięgę Dyrektorowi o zachowaniu milczenia._

_Wtedy interweniowałam i powiedziałam Dyrektorowi żeby przestał denerwować mojego pacjenta. Wyglądał na zawstydzonego, gdy już Severus wyszedł. Zatrzymałam chłopaka na obserwacji na kilka dni, choć nie było co obserwować; w ogóle się nie ruszał, chyba że musiał skorzystać z łazienki. Siedział na łóżku, tuląc do siebie kolana i gapiąc się bez wyrazu na ścianę. Nie mam pojęcia o czym myślał, co czuł. Jedynie moje wyobrażenia, które były błędne w tym wypadku. To nie jest ani zwyczajny chłopak, ani zwyczajny wypadek. Miał bardzo niespokojny sen, zapewne zakłócany przez koszmary; kiedy ponownie poszłam sprawdzić, co z nim, był już obudzony i siedział w swojej zwykłej pozycji. Jedyną różnicą był fakt, iż nie gapił się już na ścianę, lecz na księżyc za oknem._

_Sama muszę iść spać. Rano znowu sprawdzę, co z nim, a potem będę musiała wypuścić go na zajęcia._

* * *

><p><em>Severus wyszedł na śniadanie, choć nie oczekiwałam, że zje dużo; wczoraj nic nie jadł. Nie jest już w szoku, ale daleko mu do wyzdrowienia; jest cichy i nie chce mi spojrzeć w oczy. Chowa twarz za włosami w sposób, którego nie widziałam u niego od kilku lat. Jest blady i wycofany. Nie podoba mi się również wyraz jego oczu - są puste; ukrywa to, co czuje.<em>

_Myślę, że za dwa lata dołączy do Śmierciożerców. Pełen żalu i urazy zasili szeregi Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. A najgorsze jest to, że nie sądzę, bym mogła go za to winić._

Hermiona wolno opuściła książkę i sięgnęła pod poduszę po chusteczkę. Płakała. Czyli oświadczenie Snape'a na ich trzecim roku, było prawdziwe, choć fakt, iż był przerażająco wściekły nie wpłynął pozytywnie na to stwierdzenie i mu nie uwierzyli. Syriusz na prawdę próbował go zabić. Nie dość, że nie otrzymał odpowiedniej kary za to, to jeszcze Snape'owi grożono wydaleniem ze szkoły i zmodyfikowaniem pamięci. Tak na prawdę, w ten sposób Dumbledore oznajmił Snape'owi, ze jego życie nie jest nic warte, a jego śmierć była by tylko małą niedogodnością.

- Mój Boże. - wyszeptała do Krzywołapa. Wciąż drżała po tym, co przeczytała. - Nic dziwnego, że tak bardzo nienawidzi Huncwotów.

Nie dziwnym było, że wydał sekret Lupina całej szkole - po raz kolejny został zaatakowany przez wilkołaka, tym razem broniąc studentów. I po raz kolejny Syriusz się wykpił od kary. Okoliczności były zupełnie inne, ale nic dziwnego, że Snape był taki... obłąkany.

Wytarła oczy i wydmuchała nos. Wiedziała, że nie jest w stanie nic więcej dzisiaj przeczytać. Miała przeczucie, że od tego momentu zapiski będą jeszcze gorsze.

- Choć z drugiej strony i tak nie jestem w stanie zasnąć, wiec równie dobrze mogę doczytać resztę. Jeśli dzisiaj skończę, jutro będę mogła pójść do Madame Pomfrey i z nią porozmawiać. Muszę z kimś o tym porozmawiać, bo inaczej zwariuję i nie będę mogła spokojnie spojrzeć na Snape'a. - powiedziała kotu. Próbowała sobie wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdyby zaczęła płakać nad nim na Eliksirach. Nie udało jej się to.

Powoli ponownie otworzyła książkę na kolejnej notce datowanej na Grudzień, z większą niechęcią niż kiedykolwiek czuła przed czytaniem czegoś nowego.

_Notatki: Severus został przyniesiony nieprzytomny w środku nocy przez profesor McGonagall. Został znaleziony na korytarzu na trzecim pietrze. Bardzo mocno krwawił. Kilka bardzo głębokich nacięć na obydwu nadgarstkach; żadnego śladu magii - to nie było tnące zaklęcie. Niedaleko niego został znaleziony mugolski scyzoryk. Wszystkie ślady wskazują na samookaleczenie, ale nie mogę być pewna, dopóki nie odzyska przytomności._

_Nie muszę już pytać Severusa. Wyglądał na rozczarowanego, gdy się obudził, a potem stracił wszelki wyraz twarzy. Ewidentna próba samobójcza. Mogłabym to uznać za próbę zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, ale cięcia były głębokie i precyzyjne, i został znaleziony na korytarzu, który rzadko był patrolowany - szczęście, ze Minerwa go znalazła. Wybrał dziwną metodę, ale zdecydowanie chciał popełnić samobójstwo. Gdybym była pewna, że Dyrektor cokolwiek zrobi, porozmawiałabym z nim. Poza obserwowaniem Severusa, nic więcej nie mogę dla niego zrobić. Mam nadzieję, ze nie będzie jeszcze raz próbował, bo obawiam się, iż tym razem udałoby mu się to._

- O Boże. - wyszeptała raz jeszcze. Madame Pomfrey powiedziała jej, że próbował popełnić samobójstwo dawno temu, gdy był młodszy, ale nie sądziła, że był aż _tak_ młody. Sama niedługo kończyła szesnaście lat, ale nie mogła nawet wyobrazić sobie, że próbowałaby popełnić samobójstwo z jakiejkolwiek przyczyny. Jednak jej życie w niczym nie przypominało jego przejść.

Zamknęła oczy i spróbowała sobie to wyobrazić; być bitym i wykorzystywanym w domu, być obiektem znęcania się w szkole, które zawsze kończyło się kłopotami bez względu na to, kto był prowodyrem i mieć trzech, czterech przeciwników na raz. Stracić przyjaźń jedynego przyjaciela, a potem ktoś próbuje cię zabić i nie zostaje za to ukarany. Odkryć, że twoje życie nic nie znaczy nawet dla osób, które powinny się o ciebie troszczyć... Hermiona zaczęła wyraźniej postrzegać dlaczego Snape poszedł w jedynym kierunku, który wydawał się w takiej sytuacji najlepszym wyborem.

Ponownie wycierając oczy, spojrzała na książkę. Czy to było wołanie o pomoc? Patrząc na wszystkie fakty, zrobił wszystko, żeby nie został znaleziony, ale były lepsze metody na zabicie się. Nawet w składziku studentów były składniki na trucizny. Klątwa tnąca była skuteczniejsza niż nóż. Mógł też spróbować rzucić się z Wieży Astronomicznej. Albo odczekać kilka dni i dać się zabić przez wilkołaka, co, w dosyć makabryczny sposób, byłoby ironicznie poetycką sprawiedliwością.

Czuła się chora traktując to tak lekko, ale drugą opcją było szaleństwo. Jeśli jego życie na prawdę tak wyglądało... Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, Snape był miłym i rozsądnym mężczyzną. Ktoś inny na zawsze stałby się socjopatą, zamiast tylko być nim od czasu do czasu. Przełknąwszy, czytała dalej.

Następne przypadki były zapisane tylko dlatego, że Snape był prowodyrem; przez jakiś czas nie był zraniony. Najprawdopodobniej Huncwoci byli w nieładzie po wypadku, co ich osłabiło. Tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem Syriusz został znaleziony mocno pobity i nieprzytomny na korytarzu; Snape nie próbował nawet zaprzeczać i miał ślady świeżo wyleczonych otarć na kłykciach, i choć wydawało się niemożliwym, że sam tak kompleksowo pobił Blacka, odmówił podania jakichkolwiek nazwisk współsprawców. Dwa dni później Peter Pettigrew spadł ze schodów na skutek rzucenia zaklęcia Wiążącego Nogi. Pociągnął ze sobą Lupina. Dopiero w marcu Huncwoci się ożywili; kłótnia podczas Zaklęć przerodziła się w bójkę i czwórka Huncwotów wraz z ich Ślizgońską ofiarą potrzebowała pomocy medycznej.

Stało się jasne, że zaczęła się wojna między nimi. Skłóceni uczniowie byli ostrożni, by nie zostać złapanym, ale gdy przyszło do sprawdzenia stanu zdrowia przed wakacjami, okazało się, iż Snape miał dużo poważnych obrażeń w różnym stopniu leczenia. Gniew z chłopaka aż promieniował.

Na początku siódmego roku nauki był zapis incydentu sprzed oficjalnego rozpoczęcia nauki; według świadków Syriusz i Pettigrew szydzili ze Snape'a i prowokowali go na Peronie 9 i ¾, dopóki ten ich nie zaatakował przed całą szkołą. James i Lupin ruszyli na pomoc swoim kolegom wraz z połową Gryffindoru, więc również Ślizgoni pospieszyli do pomocy. Walka została przerwana przez obsługę peronu i pociągu, a Snape musiał zostać powstrzymywany siłą.

Po tym wpisie było kilka opisujących inne nieprzyjemne wydarzenia, w których głównymi bohaterami byli Snape i Syriusz, okazyjnie również Pettigrew, ale po Bożym Narodzeniu wszytko ustało. Wydawało się, że Snape zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie było wątpliwości, iż konflikt nadal trwał, ale aż do Wielkanocy Snape nie pojawił się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Wtedy też Madame Pomfrey zanotowała, że Snape miał kilka paskudnych blizn i że sam się leczył; robił to dużo lepiej niż chłopak w tym wieku powinien umieć – lub też potrzebował umieć. Cokolwiek działo się dalej, nie działo się publicznie; nie było żadnych więcej obrażeń.

Ostatnia notatka pochodziła sprzed lata 1978 roku.

_Ostatnie notatki: Severus Snape ukończy szkołę jako najlepszy uczeń i podąży śladami swoich kolegów z Domu; przyłączy się do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Był wycofanym, zaniedbanym i nieszczęśliwym chłopcem, który stał się wycofanym, zaniedbanym i gniewnym młodym mężczyzną. Hogwart go zawiódł. Nie spodziewam się go więcej zobaczyć._

* * *

><p>Gdy Hermiona skończyła czytać, raz jeszcze zasnęła wyczerpana łzami. Nie chciała się z nikim widzieć następnego ranka, więc ponownie zaaplikowała maść, którą dostała od Snape'a, mimochodem zauważając, iż siniaki były coraz mniejsze, szybko się ubrała i zamiast iść na śniadanie, udała się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Madame Pomfrey nie była zaskoczona widząc dziewczynę. Zaprowadziła ją do swojego gabinetu, poczęstowała herbatą, delikatnie zabrała jej akta medyczne Snape'a i schowała je na ich miejsce, po czym usiadła na krzesełku na przeciwko Gryfonki.<p>

- Przykro mi, moja droga. Wstrząsająca lektura, nieprawdaż?

- Jest okropna. - cicho powiedziała Hermiona. Wpatrzyła się w swoją herbatę i zadrżała. - Ja... Nikt nie powinien przechodzić przez... to.

- Owszem. - cicho zgodziła się pielęgniarka. - Pod wieloma względami profesor Snape był jedną z największych porażek Hogwartu. Jednakże musi pani zrozumieć, panno Granger, że to nie jest cała historia. Było jeszcze wiele wypadków i zdarzeń, o których nie miałam pojęcia, i często nie było żadnego dowodu na to, co się działo.

- Ale Wrzeszcząca Chata... to, co zrobił Dyrektor. - dziewczyna przełknęła. - Profesor Snape właśnie tak przedstawił nam wydarzenia tego wieczoru gdy byliśmy na trzecim roku. Nikt z nas mu nie uwierzył. Był przerażająco wściekły. Tak jakby stracił rozum. Nigdy nie widziałam aż tak wściekłego człowieka. - przerażające było odkrycie, że ich zimny, powściągliwy nauczyciel miał w sobie tyle surowych i zmiennych emocji.

- Były różne powody. - delikatnie, lecz stanowczo powiedziała jej Madame Pomfrey. - Nadal nie zgadzam się z decyzjami profesora Dumbledore'a, ale były ku temu powody. Próbował chronić Gryfonów; miał rację, że Remus nie zasłużył na wydanie, zawsze był wielce dumny, iż członek słynnego Domu Blacków nie trafił do Slytherinu i lubił Huncwotów. To nie miał być atak na profesora Snape'a, chociaż nie dziwię się, iż tak to potraktował.

- Przez to próbował się zabić.

- Najprawdopodobniej masz rację. - zgodziła się mediwiedźma. - Ale podejrzewam, że to nie była jedyna przyczyna. To również nie był poważny zamach na życie. Gdyby profesor Snape na prawdę chciał się zabić, nawet jako szesnastolatek wiedział jak to porządnie zrobić. Rozmawiałam z nim o tym kilka lat później.

- I co powiedział? - wyszeptała dziewczyna, spoglądając na Madame.

- Że postanowił zostawić to szczęściu. Nie troszczył się wtedy o to, czy będzie żył czy nie. Tak przynajmniej twierdził. Wybrał więc sposób, który mógł się skończyć w dwójnasób. Gdyby ktoś go znalazł w odpowiednim czasie, przeżyłby. Jeśli nie, umarłby. Powiedział, że nie troszczył się o to, jak ta próba się skończy.

- Nie wierzy mu pani?

- Mówiąc szczerze, nie wiem, panno Granger. Profesor Snape nie postrzega świata w taki sam sposób jak inni ludzie; a jednak sama się pani przekona, że szesnastoletni chłopcy są zdolni zrobić melodramat i mieć w sobie spore pokłady gniewu. Uważam, że profesor troszczył się i chciał żyć. Uważam, że nie chciał sam podejmować tej decyzji i pozostawił ją Losowi.

Przez chwilę Hermiona rozmyślała, popijając herbatę.

- Dlaczego mówi mi pani o tym wszystkim, Madame Pomfrey? - w końcu zapytała. - Dlaczego dała mi pani te akta do przeczytania? One powinny być tajne, a ja nie potrzebuję wiedzieć o tym wszystkim, żeby pani pomagać.

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na obraz, na którym była przyglądająca się im Dylis.

- Tak na prawdę sama nie jestem pewna, Hermiono. - odpowiedziała. - Masz rację, nie powinnam ci ich dawać i nigdy nie chciałam nikogo obarczać wiedzą w nich zawartą. Ale coś mi mówi, że ta sytuacja jest inna i... - lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Mówiąc dosadnie, chcę, żeby profesor Snape miał jeszcze kogoś po swojej stronie i chcę, aby ktoś jeszcze posiadał tą wiedzę. Jeśli będziesz kontynuowała naukę, będziesz często przebywać w jego towarzystwie, zwłaszcza gdy dołączysz do Zakonu, jak będziesz już pełnoletnia. A to z pewnością się stanie. Ty i profesor Snape nie różnicie się tak bardzo, jak myślisz. Wierzę, iż możecie zostać przyjaciółmi. A prędzej piekło zamarznie niż profesor Snape pierwszy wykona ruch w tym kierunku, sądzę, że ty pierwsza musisz to zrobić.

- Nie chcę być jego przyjaciółką! - wykrzyknęła zaniepokojona tym pomysłem Gryfonka.

- Czemu nie?

- Jest moim nauczycielem.

- Nie ma żadnej reguły zakazującej przyjaźni między członkiem ciała pedagogicznego a uczniem. Spędzasz czas w towarzystwie profesor McGonagall. I ze mną. Między nami nie ma normalnej relacji uczeń - nauczyciel, czyż nie?

- To co innego. - słabo zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

- Nie prawda, ale nie martw się. - delikatnie powiedziała Madame Pomfrey. - Nie będę na siłę próbowała nic zrobić. Nigdy tego nie planowałam, ale kiedy zobaczyłam jak próbujesz mu pomóc, pomyślałam, że będziesz dla niego dobra. On potrzebuje sojuszników, Hermiono. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

- Być może. - powiedziała wracając myślami do tego, co przeczytała. - Ale nie mnie. Na początek, nienawidzi mnie. Nawet jeżeli się mylę, wciąż jestem uczennicą. Być może to nie jest wbrew żadnym regułom, ale on będzie to widział inaczej.

- Nie jestem pewna czy cię nienawidzi. - wtrąciła się Dylis. - Bardzo rzadko byłam świadkiem, gdy Severus akceptował jakąkolwiek formę pocieszenia, a już tym bardziej bez protestów.

- Potrzebował kogoś, a ja akurat byłam pod ręką. To wszystko. Z pewnością teraz nie jest z tego faktu zadowolony. - przypomniał jej się słoik z maścią na siniaki. Sądziła, że to forma przeprosin za zranienie jej i oznajmienie świadomości faktu, że tam była. Miała nadzieję, iż to nie znaczyło nic więcej.

Dylis parsknęła.

- Nikogo nie potrzebował, dziewczyno. Doświadczał gorszych rzeczy. Severus nie potrzebuje pomocy, nie tego rodzaju. Jest w stanie znieść więcej niż to, sam. I będzie tak jeszcze wiele razy. To, co on potrzebuje, to ktoś, kto przypomni mu, iż nadal jest człowiekiem, kogoś kto będzie po jego stronie. Poppy próbowała, ale niestety zawsze dzieje się tak samo. Widuje się z nią tylko wtedy, gdy jest poraniony, więc pogodził się ze swoim bólem. On też to wie, w innym wypadku nie pozwoliłby ci się dotknąć.

- Ja go tylko trzymałam za rękę. - wymamrotała Hermiona. - To nic wielkiego.

- Mylisz się. - delikatnie odpowiedziała Madame Pomfrey. - Profesor Snape jest bardzo zamkniętym człowiekiem. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz ktoś zrobił dla niego coś tak miłego, jak trzymanie go za rękę, gdy cierpiał z bólu. Ode mnie nie zaakceptuje takiego gestu, chyba że sytuacja będzie skrajna. Zaakceptowanie tego gestu od ciebie... to już coś, Hermiono. Jeszcze nie wiem co konkretnie, ale myślę, iż musimy się tego dowiedzieć. Stąd moja decyzja o pokazaniu ci tych akt.

- To nie jest złe. - dodała Dylis. - Jednym z najważniejszych zadań Uzdrowiciela jest zaoferowanie pocieszenia pacjentowi i poprawienie jakości jego życia. Poza tym, dopóki jesteś w Hogwarcie nic niepożądanego się nie wydarzy. Nie to, żeby kiedykolwiek miało się wydarzyć. Na Merlina, dziewczyno, myślisz, że co to ma być?

Czując się głupio, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z niechęcią.

- Nie, w porządku. Jestem głupia. To po prostu jest... dziwne. Nie lubię profesora Snape'a i on mnie też nie lubi. Nie chcę czuć współczucia dla niego i uważam, że byłby wściekły, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. Ale czwartkowa noc... coś zmieniła. Nie rozumiem tego.

- My też nie. - cicho przyznała Madame Pomfrey.

- My?

Dylis miękko się zaśmiała.

- Obecni sprzymierzeńcy profesora Snape'a. Obecna tu dobra pielęgniarka, ja i portret Fineasa Nigellusa, jedynego Dyrektora, który był Ślizgonem. Z radością powitamy cię w drużynie, jeśli zechcesz do nas dołączyć.

Hermiona zastanowiła się. Uzdrowicielka i portrety dwojga martwych ludzi; to nie wiele. Dziewczyna powoli skinęła głową, po czym zmieniła temat - nadal miała dużo pytań.

- Kim była panna Evans? Nigdy nie podała pani jej imienia.

Madame Pomfrey smutno się uśmiechnęła i pokręciła głową.

- To jest tajemnica i nikomu jej nie powierzę. Ja też nie powinnam wiedzieć i profesor Snape byłby zdruzgotany, gdyby był tego świadom. Nie wybaczyłby ci nigdy, gdybyś wiedziała. Z pewnością dosyć łatwo dowiesz się tego z innych źródeł, ale muszę cię prosić, abyś nie szukała tej informacji. To jest najbardziej osobista rzecz. Jedyne co ci powiem, to to, że ona nie żyje.

Zawiedziona Hermiona, pokiwała głową.

- W porządku.

- A teraz, - żywo zaczęła pielęgniarka. - skoro skończyłaś czytać o tych okropieństwach, musisz zobaczyć coś jeszcze. Historię medyczną profesora Snape'a jako nauczyciela. Jednakże tej książki nie pozwolę ci stąd zabrać. Będziesz ja czytała w wolnym czasie tutaj. Nie chcę więcej ryzykować i nie będziesz czytać tego w samotności. Pierwsza wojna była straszna. Ale jeszcze musisz poczekać, nie jesteś gotowa.

- Na prawdę jest tak złe? - zapytała niepewnie.

- Gorsze. - dosadnie odpowiedziała Dylis. - Cokolwiek sobie wyobrażasz, w rzeczywistości jest gorzej.

- Cudownie. - słabo odpowiedziała Gryfonka, po czym zapytała o coś, co ją martwiło. - Jak ja mu spojrzę teraz w twarz? Ja... Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłabym siedzieć na Eliksirach jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało.

Obydwie kobiety wyglądały na zaniepokojone.

- Musisz. - powiedziała z naciskiem Madame Pomfrey. - Gdybym uważała, że nie jesteś w stanie temu podołać, nigdy bym cię w to nie wciągnęła. _Nie możesz _pozwolić, by profesor Snape się o tym dowiedział.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi zaskoczona żywiołowością wypowiedzi.

- Dlaczego? - ostrożnie zapytała. Zły Snape był przerażający, fakt, ale przecież nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził. Ich reakcja była dosyć ekstremalna.

- Ponieważ Severus jest przewrażliwionym, cynicznym i paranoicznym głupcem. - cierpko powiedziała Dylis.

Madame Pomfrey spojrzała z naganą na portret, po czym zwróciła się go Hermiony.

- Profesor Snape jest z natury pesymistą. - zaczęła ostrożnie. - Nigdy nie uwierzy w niewinne wytłumaczenie czy motywy. Zamiast tego będzie podejrzewał, że ktoś sobie z niego żartuje, czy wręcz otwarcie atakuje. Jeśli się dowie, że pozwoliłam ci zobaczyć jego historię i na co zamierzam ci pozwolić w przyszłości... Nie mam pojęcia co zrobi, ale w ostateczności zrobi wszystko, żebyś została wyrzucona ze szkoły...

- Co?

- Nie może, - zapewniła ja pielęgniarka. - bo jeszcze nic złego nie zrobiłaś. Jeśli ktokolwiek zawinił, to ja. Ale będzie próbował. I zrobi ci z życia piekło, Hermiono. Jest niezwykle mściwy, a jego przeszłość nauczyła go irracjonalnej obawy przed byciem obiektem kpin. Większość ludzi uważa, że on nie ma poczucia humoru, głównie dlatego, iż wszystkie żarty odbiera dosłownie. Byłby bardzo dotknięty, gdyby wiedział, co robimy. Uznałby to za zdradę, a profesor Snape lojalność uważa za bardzo ważną rzecz. Jak już widziałaś, na ból reaguje gniewem. Dla naszego i jego dobra, nie możesz mu pozwolić, żeby o czymkolwiek się dowiedział.

- Jego też? - zapytała. - To takie ważne, że mam brać jego uczucia pod uwagę?

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na nią aprobująco, a Dylis zachichotała.

- Ha. Wiedziałam, że mam rację co do ciebie, dziewczyno. Nie, nie dla niego. Lubimy Severusa, ale rozpieszczanie go nigdy nie dawało dobrych efektów. - uśmiechy zniknęły. Kobieta kontynuowała bardziej poważnie. - Szczerze mówiąc, Ty, jako członek Zakonu, nie możesz pozwolić, żeby był roztargniony przez jego własne zranione uczucia. Ledwo daje radę, a większe napięcie pogorszyłoby wszystko. Stracisz Severusa, przegrasz wojnę. Nie wiesz nawet o jednej dziesiątej tego, co robi dla Zakonu, ale uwierz mi, potrzebujesz go po swojej stronie. Pomaganie mu pozostać przy zmysłach, może być najważniejszą rzeczą, którą kiedykolwiek zrobisz.

- A bardziej logicznie mówiąc, - cicho powiedziała Madame Pomfrey - nic _się_ nie zmieniło. Te wydarzenia miały miejsce wiele lat temu. To, że teraz o nich wiesz, nic nie zmienia. Może poza twoim podejściem do profesora Snape'a. Przyznaję, jest niemiłym i niebezpiecznym mężczyzną, ale ma swoje powody, dla których taki jest, a po prawdzie, właśnie dzięki takiemu zachowaniu, my żyjemy.

- Jak on to robi? - miękko zapytała Hermiona, przypominając sobie ciche cierpienie widoczne w jego oczach. - Jak on może wciąż i wciąż przez to przechodzić?

Dylis zachichotała.

- Bo jest zrobiony ze stali i upartości. - odpowiedziała z uczuciem. - Uwierz mi, dziewczyno, jest dużo twardszy niż ci się wydaje. Może i wygląda jak kości obleczone skórą i goryczą, ale jest zadziwiająco silny.

Hermiona zerknęła na Madame Pomfrey szukając potwierdzenia. Kobieta skinęła głową, nieznacznie się uśmiechając.

- Zgrabnie powiedziane, Dylis. Tak, Hermiono, profesor Snape jest silniejszy niż uważasz. Wiem, że wygląda niezdrowo, ale to pozory. Zrozumiesz, jak przeczytasz jego drugie akta. Jak widziałaś, ma niedowagę, zawsze ją miał. Nie dość, że ma szybką przemianę materii, to jeszcze żyje pod wpływem ogromnego stresu.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby jadł cokolwiek. - dodała Gryfonka.

- Zauważyłaś? Dobrze, ale nie pozwól, żeby zobaczył, iż go obserwujesz. Faktycznie, nie je w Wielkiej Sali. Sam kontroluje swoja dietę i je zdrowsze jedzenie niż większość osób w tej szkole. Ćwiczy regularnie. Wydaje mi się, że codziennie rano biega, a przynajmniej kiedyś tak robił. Sam decyduje jakie leki bierze i choć większości nie pochwalam, on wie co robi. Wie, jak ważne jest jego zdrowie. Przez większość czasu dba o siebie. Przynajmniej fizycznie.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, zdziwiona swoją reakcją. Poczuła się uspokojona. Uświadomiła sobie, że się o niego martwiła. Rozmowa sprawiła, że poczuła się lepiej, ale...

- Jak mam udawać? - cicho zapytała. - Rozumiem dlaczego to ważne, ale nie wiem, czy jestem aż tak dobrą aktorką. Nie wiem, jak mam patrzeć na niego i nie wyobrażać sobie tego, przez co przeszedł.

- Sam Severus ci w tym pomoże. - sucho odpowiedziała Dylis. - Nie mam wątpliwości, że na lekcjach będzie się zachowywał jak zawsze. Łatwo zapomnisz, że jest człowiekiem. Co jest jednym z powodów, dla których robi to, co robi.

Wbrew sobie, próbowała się powstrzymać przed śmiechem.

- Nie pomaga mi słuchanie takich rzeczy.

Portret uśmiechnął się do niej niemalże diabelsko.

- Nonsens. Severusowi dobrze robi posiadanie przyjaciół, którzy mu dokuczają, nawet jeśli on nie widzi różnicy między drażnieniem a złośliwością. I sama zobaczysz, że życie jest łatwiejsze, gdy będziesz mogła się z tego pośmiać w odosobnieniu. Jak już nauczysz się ukrywać o czym na prawdę myślisz, później też ci się to przyda.

Madame Pomfrey położyła dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony

- Dasz sobie radę, kochana.

* * *

><p>Po następnych Eliksirach Hermiona została w tyle, robiąc przedstawienie ze sprzątania swojego stanowiska, podczas gdy inni wychodzili z sali. Gdy klasa opustoszała, dziewczyna powoli skierowała się na przód sali i zawahała się przed biurkiem Snape'a, wpatrując się w czubek jego głowy i w jego tłuste włosy, podczas gdy on najwidoczniej był skupiony na eseju leżącym przed nim.<p>

- Co pani chce, panno Granger? - warknął bez podnoszenia wzroku.

- Zwrócić to, proszę pana. - cicho powiedziała, wyciągając z kieszeni mały słoik z maścią na siniaki i kładąc go na biurku przed nim.- Dziękuję.

Nadal nie podnosząc wzroku na nią, sięgnął po słoik i zręcznie go zgarnął z widoku.

- Panno Granger, - powiedział równie cicho jak ona, brzmiąc mniej nieprzyjaźnie. - Myślę, że ten... układ... będzie wygodniejszy dla nas obojga, gdy nie będziemy o nim rozmawiać, prawda?

- Tak, proszę pana. - zgodziła się od razu; ten układ był wystarczająco dziwny.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i odłożył pióro.

- Tak będzie bezpieczniej, biorąc pod uwagę jak szybko powstaje plotka. - dodał, po czym podniósł głowę. Jego wyraz twarzy, jak zawsze, był pusty. - Nie mniej jednak, nie ma za co. - powiedział sztywno, unikając jej wzroku. Niespokojnie zastanawiała się, co powinna mu odpowiedzieć, gdy mężczyzna oparł się o krzesełko, podniósł brew i spojrzał na nią. - Słyszałem, że wasze lekcje Obrony idą dobrze. - zauważył ironicznie z małym błyskiem w oczach. - Pani i pani mali przyjaciele, zrobili wrażenie na profesor Umbridge.

Wydawało się, że to tylko niewinny komentarz, ale Hermiona poczuła jak zalewa ją fala ulgi. Snape wiedział, co tak na prawdę się działo i nie był zadowolony; inni nauczycieli byli po ich stronie. Przygryzając na chwilę wargę, powstrzymywała uśmiech.

- Miałam kilka wątpliwości co do metod nauczania Ministerstwa, proszę pana, ale profesor Umbridge była na tyle uprzejma, iż mi je wyjaśniła. Wszystko jest teraz jasne. - odpowiedziała neutralnie.

Błysk w oczach nauczyciela zwiększył się.

- Tak, domyślam się, że takie jest. - wymamrotał z dziwną nutą w głosie, która wydawała się być aprobatą. Nie mogła być do końca pewna, w końcu to był Snape, a poza irytacją nie słyszała w jego głosie nigdy nic więcej, gdy do niej mówił. Nie mniej jednak była to przyjemna myśl. - Wydaje mi się, że Ministerstwo wybrało nauczyciela z niewielkim doświadczeniem w pracy z dziećmi. - wymamrotał do siebie, podnosząc pióro. - Ale w końcu nie uczenie dzieci czegoś, nigdy ich nie powstrzymywało przed uczeniem się tego samemu... - zdawało się, że nagle sobie przypomniał, iż dziewczyna nadal tu stoi i posłał jej ostre spojrzenie. - Może pani odejść. I niech się pani trzyma z dala od kłopotów.

Szczerze zmieszana, Hermiona skinęła głową i, nie mówiąc ani słowa więcej, pośpiesznie opuściła pomieszczenie. Gdyby miała odwagę się obejrzeć, zobaczyłaby, iż Snape przygląda się jej z satysfakcją i złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach. Następnie mężczyzna skinął głową i cicho się zaśmiał, powracając do pracy.

* * *

><p>Jak zawsze Severus stanął za krzesełkiem Minerwy w pokoju nauczycielskim, żeby zza jej ramienia móc przeczytać trzymaną przez wiedźmę stronę Proroka, a ona, jak zawsze, odsunęła gazetę od niego.<p>

- Kup sobie własną, sknerusie.

- Dopiero kiedy na całym Świecie nie będzie ani skrawka papieru toaletowego. - odciął czarodziej. - Czyżbym na okładce widział naszą rechoczącą, szanowną i niezbyt fotogeniczną koleżankę?

- Nie powinieneś mówić takich rzeczy. - wymamrotała niezbyt przekonywująco wiedźma i niechętnie ponownie otworzyła gazetę tak, aby obydwoje mogli przeczytać artykuł. - Wielki Inkwizytor? - przeczytała z niedowierzaniem zabarwionym pogardą. - Co to do pioruna ma znaczyć? To chyba nie jest żadne odniesienie do Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji?

_Nikt się nie spodziewa Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji_, pomyślał Severus i prawie udławił się własną śliną, gdy próbował się nie śmiać, czytając o najnowszym Dekrecie Edukacyjnym. Najprawdopodobniej był jedyną osobą w pokoju nauczycielskim, która kiedykolwiek słyszała o Monty Pythonie; właściwie, to najprawdopodobniej był jedyną osobą, która widziała ten program w telewizji. Godne pożałowania; rzadko robił sobie żarty i rzucał dowcipami, i smutnym był fakt, iż gdy już to robił nikt inny ich nie rozumiał. Prawie całkiem pogrążył się w fantazji, która zawierała Voldemorta, Bellatrix i Lucjusza grających w skeczu o Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji, ale po chwili powrócił myślami do koleżanki.

- Percy Weasley powinien wiedzieć lepiej. - powiedziała dezaprobująco Minerwa. - Muszę później napisać do Molly i Artura. Ten chłopak złamie swojej matce serce.

- Po prostu jest głupi. - lekceważąco odparł Severus. - Biorąc pod uwagę ilość ich dzieci, statystycznie rzecz biorąc jedno musi być idiotą. Chociaż okazyjnie Ronald podnosi tą statystykę do dwójki kretynów.

Kobieta prychnęła, ale nie pociągnęła wątku dalej. Powrócili do czytania.

- Albus nie był w stanie znaleźć nikogo innego... Tak, mi też to powiedział. Nie składałeś podania?

- Oczywiście, że to zrobiłem. - odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem. - Wiesz, że nie da mi tej posady. Woli mieć w kadrze tą rujnującą edukację wiedźmę niż dopuścić mnie do swoich cennych studentów bliżej niż na odległość kociołka. - mężczyzna znał wszelkie przyczyny tej decyzji Dyrektora, nawet z niektórymi się zgadzał, ale to nadal się w nim jątrzyło. Z powrotem wlepił wzrok w gazetę i zamarł. - _Co_ tu jest napisane?

- _Inspekcje?_ - przeczytała głośno Minerwa, a jej oblicze stało się pochmurne - To _musi_ być jakiś żart. Ona będzie nas _oceniała?_ Nie wierzę! Dlaczego Albus nas nie ostrzegł?

- Bo jest tchórzem. - morderczo warknął Severus. - Niech spróbuje. Niech powie tylko słowo przeciwko mnie.

Jego koleżanka prychnęła.

- Nic ci nie będzie. Nienawidzisz uczniów prawie tak samo jak ona, polubi cię.

- Cóż za rewolucyjna myśl. - mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i odrobinę się uspokoił. - To jest nonsens. Może i nikogo z was nie lubię, ale wszyscy jesteśmy dobrymi nauczycielami i na większości lekcji uczniowie się porządnie zachowują. Nie mogą w ten sposób się nas pozbyć. IJestem zaskoczony, że Lucjusz jest w to zamieszany, bo wie o tym tak dobrze jak ja.

- Wszystko, co obniży pozycję Albusa jest dobre spróbowania. - powiedziała ponuro Minerwa. - Nasza kadra jest słaba w kilku punktach. Wspominają tutaj Hagrida, a skoro jest tylko w połowie człowiekiem, ta kobieta zrobi wszystko, żeby się go pozbyć.

- Filius ma krew goblinów w sobie, ale jak na razie zachowuje się dobrze w stosunku do niego. - wytknął Severus. - W zasadzie, jest mniej protekcjonalna w stosunku do niego niż do nas.

- Filius nie jest powiązany z Gryffindorem i nie jest wysoko w Zakonie. - przypomniała mu kobieta takim tonem, jakby mówiła do pięciolatka. - To jest jakiś koszmar.

Mężczyzna zamarł na chwilę, gdy do głowy przyszła mu szczęśliwa, acz zła myśl i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

- Nie sądzę...

Starsza czarownica posłała mu ostre spojrzenie.

- Znam ten wyraz twarzy aż za dobrze, Severusie Snape. O czym właśnie pomyślałeś?

- Wyobrażam sobie pewien scenariusz, Minerwo. Dolores wchodzi na jedną z naszych lekcji, moją lub twoją, i próbuje krytykować nasze metody, a jedynymi świadkami są uczniowie, którzy jej nie lubią. Nie będzie miała w sali żadnych sprzymierzeńców i będzie próbowała być... _sarkastyczna_. Do _nas_. Czyż to nie jest radosna myśl?

Przez chwilę Minerwa patrzyła się na niego pustym wzrokiem. A później na jej twarz powoli wpłynął uśmiech.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karola**, napisałam w którejś z poprzednich notek, iż rozdziałów jest 60.

Beta nadal poszukiwana. Najlepiej taka z perfekcyjną znajomoscią i polskiego i angielskiego - jestem w trakcie tłumaczenia opowiadania z polskiego na angielski =).

Ponieważ moi drodzy czytelnicy nie dajecie mi znać, co sądzicie o tłumaczeniu lub opowiadaniu (a przecież mogę przesłać Wasze opinie w kometarzach), daję Wam wyzwanie. Za każde 100 komentarzy przetłumaczę jednoczęsciowe opowiadanie, którym nagradzała Loten za każde 1000 komentarzy. Chcecie?

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oni poświęcili swoje życie<strong>

**By pokierować jego egzystencją**

**On próbuje zadowolić ich wszystkich**

**Jest całkiem zgorzkniały**

**Przez całe swoje życie**

**Wciąż walczył**

**Ale nie był w stanie wygrać**"

Metallica "Unforgiven"

* * *

><p>Od czasu tej śmiesznej wymiany zdań ze Snape'em na temat ich okropnych zajęć z Obrony, między pozostałymi zajęciami Hermiona dużo rozmyślała. Widać było, że nikt nic nie może zrobić, żeby powstrzymać tą głupią, starą wiedźmę, zwłaszcza, iż Ministerstwo dało jej dużą władzę; nie było więc szans, że szybko się jej pozbędą - chyba że, jak zasugerował Ron, ktoś ją otruje. To była kusząca myśl, ale zbyt ryzykowna. Równie jasne było to, że ona niczego ich nie nauczy; Hermiona zaczęła wkładać inne książki pomiędzy strony "Teorii Magii Obronnej" tak, by mogła robić coś produktywnego podczas tych lekcji. Natomiast Harry chyba sobie zarezerwował każdy wieczór tego roku szkolnego na szlabany. A przynajmniej dopóki nie odpadnie mu lewa ręka.<p>

Inni nauczyciele nie mogli pomóc; musieli poradzić sobie z własnymi inspekcjami. Najprawdopodobniej Trelawney zostanie workiem treningowym; Ron jej powiedział, że inspekcja na Wróżbiarstwie to był jeden wielki bałagan. Inspekcja na Transmutacji, w której uczestniczyli była wspaniała, ale z drugiej strony to tylko sprawi, że Umbridge będzie jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowana; kadra miała własne problemy, zwłaszcza, że ci, którym najbardziej Gryfonka ufała byli zajęci sprawami Zakonu.

Jedyną możliwością jaka im pozostała, to nauczenie się Obrony samemu. Dziewczyna uważała to za dobry pomysł i kiedy poruszyła ten temat z Ronem, chłopak się z nią zgodził, co było swego rodzaju świętem, wziąwszy pod uwagę jak często się w tym roku kłócili. Natomiast Harry nie zareagował tak, jak miała na to nadzieję. Po prawdzie, to poniosły go nerwy. Znowu. Jedyne co udało jej się osiągnąć, to powstrzymanie go od krzyczenia na tyle długo, by poprosiła go, aby to przemyślał, po czym uciekła; tego wieczoru miała być w Skrzydle Szpitalnym na kolejnej lekcji.

Hermiona spojrzała na mediwiedźmę wyczekująco.

- Co dzisiaj robimy?

Przynajmniej te lekcje nigdy nie były nudne.

- Przekładamy teorię w praktykę. - powiedziała jej pielęgniarka. - Rzucisz kilka diagnostycznych zaklęć, których cię nauczyłam i zapiszesz wszystko, co wykryją, więc będę mogła sprawdzić, że je rozumiesz również w praktyce.

- Okej. - zgodziła się żywo dziewczyna, nie mogąc się doczekać początku. - Kogo...

Jak na zawołanie drzwi się otworzyły. Gryfonka obróciła się, przygotowując się do użycia wymówki, iż to ten czas w miesiącu, co by tłumaczyło dlaczego jest w Skrzydle. Brak pukania w drzwi, powinien jej już coś podpowiedzieć, a jednak z zaskoczeniem zobaczyła Profesora Snape'a, który posyłał jej niezbyt miłe spojrzenie.

- Dobry wieczór, Severusie. - Poppy radośnie powitała gburowatą postać Mistrza Eliksirów. - Dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś.

- Nie dałaś mi wyboru. - odpowiedział nieprzyjaźnie, posyłając zjadliwe spojrzenie w stronę portretu Dylis, po czym ruszył na środek pokoju. Nachmurzony, utkwił spojrzenie ciemnych oczu gdzieś daleko przed sobą.

On również nie był zachwycony, że będzie służył za królika doświadczalnego. Hermiona nie winiła go; ona sama nie mogła powiedzieć, że ten pomysł napawa ją radością. W zasadzie, to miało sens, skoro to on będzie jej pierwszym i, miejmy nadzieję, jedynym pacjentem przez jakiś czas. Poza tym, zaklęcia diagnostyczne będą miały jakieś anomalie. Jednakże to oznaczało, że będzie używała magii w stosunku do profesora Snape'a. Choć, jak sama przyznała, nie będzie to pierwszy raz, ale nie sądziła, że ujdzie jej to na sucho. Dziewczyna posłała Poppy proszące spojrzenie, które kobieta zignorowała.

- Jak tylko będziesz gotowy, Severusie.

Mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej się nachmurzył, choć wydawało się, że jest zdeterminowany w udawaniu, iż poza nim nikogo w pomieszczeniu nie ma. Po dłuższej chwili podniósł ręce i w pierwszej kolejności rozpiął rękawy swojej szaty, a później resztę ubrania, wciąż wpatrując się w ten odległy punkt. Wzruszył ramionami i szata spadła niżej. Hermiona mogła policzyć na palcach jednej ręki sytuacje, w których widziała profesora bez jego słynnych, powiewających szat, a i tak zostałoby kilka palców w zapasie; jego widok bez nich był po prostu dziwny.

Czarny płaszcz podążył za szatą na ziemię i mężczyzna został w koszuli na środku pokoju, nie przenosząc wzroku ze ściany. Jego biała koszula była na tyle cienka, że mogły zobaczyć, iż pod spodem ma zwykły, biały T-shirt.

- Na Merlina, Severusie, musisz zawsze mieć tyle warstw na sobie? - zaśmiała się Dylis.

- Lochy są słabo ogrzewane. - niemalże obronnie odparł Snape. Niespokojnie się poruszył i wyraźnie było widać, że nie jest zadowolony. - Zaczynajcie. Mam trochę roboty.

- Severusie, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. - ostudziła go Poppy. - Wiesz, że szybko z tobą nie skończymy. Najpewniej wiesz o leczeniu więcej niż ja; a z pewnością o nauczaniu. Jeżeli będziesz ze wszystkim walczył, zajmie to dwa razy więcej czasu niż normalnie. Dylis, przestań mu dokuczać.

Lewe oko Snape'a drgnęło, a szczęka się zacisnęła. Mężczyzna gwałtownie się obrócił i ruszył przez pokój w stronę krzesełka, po drodze przywołując szatę i płaszcz, które upuścił na podłogę przed nim. Następnie usiadł i zaczął rozwiązywać buty. Zdjął je razem ze skarpetkami, wstał i boso powrócił na środek pokoju. Sprawiał wrażenie pewnego siebie, ale również zagniewanego, gdy zaczął rozpinać mankiety koszuli. Hermiona nerwowo przełknęła ślinę, posyłając Madame Pomfrey niespokojne spojrzenie, po czym całkowicie poświęciła uwagę Snape'owi.

Ostrymi ruchami, z zaciśniętą nieznacznie szczęką, Snape rozpiął koszulę do połowy, po czym ściągnął ją wraz z podkoszulkiem przez głowę, rzucił je na ziemię i pół nagi wyprostował się, ponownie skupiając wzrok na ścianie. Wbrew sobie, Hermiona wlepiła w niego wzrok. Widok pół nagiego mężczyzny nie był jej obcy, ale taki widok Snape'a nie był normalny.

Mężczyzna był niezwykle chudy; widoczne były jego żebra i obojczyki, brzuch miał wklęsły. Kości biodrowe tak mocno wystawały znad brzegu spodni, że miała wrażenie, iż tylko one utrzymują ubranie na miejscu. Był jedynie lekko owłosiony, a wzdłuż najcieńszej części jego klatki piersiowej biegła na wpół wyleczona, pokryta strupami rana. Mroczny Znak wyraźnie odcinał się od jego skóry. Hermiona pośpiesznie przesunęła wzrok od Znaku i blizn na nadgarstkach.

To nie były jedyne blizny, uświadomiła sobie, gdy jej oczy przywykły do widoku. Jego ziemista skóra nie ułatwiała zadania, ale w niektórych miejscach można było dostrzec małe nacięcia i bruzdy w mięśniach, włączając w to brzydkie nacięcie biegnące w poprzek brzucha do lewego biodra i poniżej paska od spodni. Po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się, okazało się, iż to są dwie blizny. Jedna po wyrostku, a druga po nie wiadomo czym. Złapana na przyglądaniu mu się, Hermiona powoli okrążyła mężczyznę i głośno wciągnęła powietrze, gdy spojrzała na jego plecy.

Tu również była boleśnie widoczna jego chudość; jego łopatki i żebra mocno wystawały przez skórę, nawet kręgi jego kręgosłupa były widoczne. Ale to stan jego skóry przykuł uwagę dziewczyny, zwłaszcza, że nie miał na plecach żadnego owłosienia, które mogłoby ukryć te ślady. Od ramion do połowy pleców było jeszcze więcej na wpół wyleczonych ran, które były ciemne i suche, a w niektórych miejscach pokrywały się ze starymi bliznami. Jego skóra była nierówna, poznaczona bliznami: białymi, od starych i dawno wyleczonych ran oraz czerwonymi, od tych najświeższych. Dziewczyna zobaczyła ślady po oparzeniach, cięciach, ranach szarpanych (nie miała pojęcia co mogło je spowodować) i mniejsze ślady, trudne do zidentyfikowania. Jako dodatek do blizn były obecne również siniaki, w większości umiejscowione na żebrach i ramionach, ale również na plecach, jakby został na coś rzucony.

- Podoba się pani widok? - jego nagłe syknięcie przywróciło dziewczynę na ziemię. Ton jego głosu był lodowaty i kiedy przed nim stanęła, zobaczyła, że oczy mężczyzny płoną od furii, a jego policzki są czerwone.

- ... Przepraszam, proszę pana. - wyszeptała niepewnie, próbując się niezauważenie wycofać.

- Zostaw ją, Severusie. Zgodziłeś się. I jeszcze nie skończyłeś się rozbierać..

- Nie. - warknął ponownie się czerwieniąc. - Nie będę bardziej się upokarzał. Tylko tyle dostaniesz.

_Dzięki Bogu_, pomyślała żarliwie Hermiona. Po pierwsze, zabiłby ją. Po drugie, mimo iż wiedziała, że Uzdrowiciele często mają do czynienia z nagimi pacjentami, nie czuła się jeszcze na to gotowa, a nawet jeśli by się czuła gotowa, prędzej piekło by zamarzło niż ona czułaby się komfortowo z nagim Snape'em. A po trzecie, zabiłby ją. Jeszcze raz. To dziwne, że jest zawstydzony, zastanowiła się Gryfonka, zerkając na niego - przecież musiał być przyzwyczajony do rozbierania się przed Uzdrowicielem. Jednak w tym samym momencie przyszła jej do głowy inna myśl - rozebrał się przed stażystką, która w dodatku była jego uczennicą i najlepszą przyjaciółką znienawidzonego przez niego chłopaka... Okej, mogła zrozumieć, czemu mężczyzna czuł się niekomfortowo. Poza tym nie był jakimś Apollem; z pewnością wiedział jak wygląda i Hermiona nie sądziła, iż był zachwycony tym, że ogląda go nastolatka.

- Zaczynaj. - burknął Snape, przerywając jej rozmyślania. Ledwo powstrzymując się przed piskiem z zaskoczenia, Hermiona jedynie skinęła i sięgnęła po pióro, pergamin i swoją różdżkę, i zabrała się do pracy.

Żadne z rzuconych przez nią zaklęć diagnostycznych nie wróciło z normalnymi odczytami i już to wystarczyło, by zaczęła odczuwać mdłości. Ten mężczyzna miał tyle dolegliwości i zniszczeń, że cudem było, iż nadal tu stał. W większości wypadków dziewczyna zgadywała, co oznaczają dane anomalie; miała jednak nadzieję, iż się myli. Wydawało się również, że żadne zaklęcie nie działa, gdy w grę wchodził Mroczny Znak; nic nie mogła zdziałać w pobliżu jego lewego przedramienia i próbowała nań nie patrzeć. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna przerwała ciszę.

- Nie bardzo rozpoznaję te rezultaty... - powiedziała nieobecnym głosem.

Prawie spadła z krzesełka, gdy lakonicznie odezwał się Snape.

- Gdzie?

Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła, iż poza rzucającym gniewne spojrzenie w jej kierunku mężczyzną, nikogo innego nie było. Mimo iż stał w obronnej pozycji i był bez koszulki, jego wyraz twarzy wciąż był onieśmielający.

- Eee...

Nauczyciel wlepił w nią wzrok.

- Madame Pomfrey była potrzebna gdzie indziej. A przynajmniej ona tak twierdzi.- dodał kwaśno półgłosem; widać było, że jest wściekły, iż został w takiej sytuacji sam, ale, jak Hermiona sobie uświadomiła, jego gniew nie był skierowany w jej kierunku, bo w innym wypadku już dawno by na nią wybuchnął. - Skąd masz nieznane rezultaty?

Po chwili wahania dziewczyna wskazała palcem miejsce, a mężczyzna warknął rozdrażniony.

- Wbrew powszechnemu mniemaniu, nie mam oczu z tyłu głowy, panno Granger. _Pokaż mi_.

Przygryzając wargę, Hermiona bardzo ostrożnie przyłożyła dwa palce do jego pleców, próbując dotknąć miejsca niepoznaczonego przez blizny. Jego skóra była chłodna, a gdy go dotknęła, mężczyzna ledwie widocznie się wzdrygnął.

- Ah. To jest wątroba, na którą patrzysz ze złej strony. Powinnaś rzucić bardziej specyficzne, wątrobowe zaklęcia. - odpowiedział prawie neutralnym tonem, przykładając rękę do tego miejsca. Był tak spięty, że aż drżał; unikał również patrzenia na nią. - Twoje odczyty wskazują marskość spowodowaną przez nawracające i słabe przewlekłe zapalenie wątroby.

- Żółtaczka? - zapytała zaskoczona Gryfonka.

- Owszem. - warknął. - Naprawdę sądziłaś, że to jest naturalny kolor mojej skóry? Nawet ktoś, kto całe życie spędził pod ziemią nie wyglądałby tak.

Miał rację, ale nie zamierzała tego komentować. Na końcu języka miała pytanie o powód takiego zniszczenia wątroby, ale powstrzymała się. Z jednej strony nie chciała go bardziej denerwować, a z drugiej na prawdę jeszcze nie chciała tego wiedzieć. Skinąwszy, zapisała to, co powiedział jej mężczyzna; Madame Pomfrey i tak z nią przejrzy te notatki.

Mimo iż to było nerwowo wyczerpujące i w pewien sposób straszne, było również fascynujące i nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu minęło zanim ponownie się odezwała.

- Proszę pana, jest kolejny odczyt, którego nie rozumiem. Nie jest powiązany z żadnym konkretnym narządem, ale to nie jest też rana czy skutek jakiegoś zaklęcia.

- Gdzie?

- Ekhm... - dziewczyna mocno przełknęła i zaczerwieniła się. Podwinęła nogi pod siebie i wpatrywała się w jego plecy, modląc się, by się nie obrócił. - Poniżej pasa. - w końcu wymamrotała. Usłyszała ostry wdech, gdy cały się spiął i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Po długiej chwili odpowiedział jej szorstko.

- Nic, o co mogłabyś się martwić. To nie ma nic wspólnego z treningiem na Uzdrowiciela podczas wojny.

- Nie zawsze będzie wojna, proszę pana. - miękko zaprotestowała. - Co mam zrobić, gdy pojawi się odczyt, który nie wiem, co znaczy? Przeprosić pacjenta i poinformować go, iż nie mogę go leczyć, bo mój trening tego nie obejmował?

- Żaden z twoich pacjentów nigdy nie będzie na to cierpiał. - burknął Snape. - Chociaż raz w swoim życiu, panno Granger, _niech pani odpuści_ i przestanie wpychać swój nos tam, gdzie go nie chcą.

- Severusie. - wyjątkowo delikatnie wtrąciła się Dylis. - I tak wkrótce się się dowie. Chcesz, żeby usłyszała to od ciebie, czy od nas?

Przez chwilę Snape wpatrywał się w ścianę. Żyła na jego skroni mocno pulsowała, jego twarz, poza czerwonymi plamami na policzkach, straciła wszelkie kolory, a jego ciało zaczęło drżeć. Hermiona wyciągnęła nogi spod siebie, gotowa do ucieczki w razie, gdyby mężczyzna stracił cierpliwość i wybuchnął. Próbowała nie panikować, gdy zastanawiała się, co też, do diabła, było nie tak. Fakt, nie miała pojęcia, co oznacza ten odczyt, ale...

- Czy złożyła już pani przysięgę zachowania tajemnicy, panno Granger? - sztywno zapytał Snape.

- Nie, proszę pana. - szczerze odpowiedziała. - Jednakże z nikim, kto nie ma pojęcia o pana medycznej historii nigdy nie będę rozmawiała. - może i była Gryfonką, ale nie chciała umierać; zresztą to i tak niczyja sprawa.

Usłyszała jak mężczyzna coś szepcze, najpewniej jakieś przekleństwo, w dodatku paskudne. Następnie wolno potrząsnął głową, gwałtownie się obrócił, przeszedł obok niej do krzesełka, na którym leżały jego ciuchy i zaczął się ubierać. Nie robił tego zbyt starannie, nie ociągał się i w rekordowo szybkim czasie się ubrał. Nauczyciel najwidoczniej uznał, iż lekcja się skończyła, a Hermiona nie miała zamiaru się z nim o to kłócić; nie, kiedy był w takim humorze.

W pełni już ubrany Snape, ponownie przeszedł obok niej i podszedł do drzwi. Zatrzymał się, opierając dłoń na klamce i obrócił głowę tak, aby obserwować dziewczynę kątem oka; głowę miał opuszczoną, a twarz schowaną za kurtyną swoich włosów. Po chwili znowu się od niej odwrócił. Gryfonka usłyszała jak mężczyzna coś cicho wymamrotał pod nosem, jednak zbyt cicho, aby mogła usłyszeć co. Ponownie uniósł głowę i utkwił w niej swój wzrok, a ona mimowolnie się cofnęła o krok, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. Emocje wymalowane w jego oczach miały niemalże fizyczną siłę, którą odczuła jak uderzenie. Z ich ciemnej głębi krzyczał na nią jego ból i wściekłość, wymieszane z czymś, co wyglądało podobnie do wstydu.

Żołądek dziewczyny ścisnął zimny supeł.

- O Boże. - wyszeptała ledwo świadoma tego, że w ogóle się odezwała i wlepiła wzrok w Snape'a. - Ma pan na myśli...

Nawałnica emocji widoczna w jego oczach zwiększyła swoją siłę.

_- Tak._ - wysyczał.

Drgał mu mięsień na policzku, jak zauważyła zanim znowu opuścił głowę. Otworzył drzwi i gwałtownie uciekł z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając zaskoczoną dziewczynę, która wciąż się gapiła w miejsce, w którym stał. Podniosła wzrok na ścianę i zobaczyła, iż rama obrazu jest pusta. Hermiona ponownie spojrzała na drzwi, pozwalając, żeby informacje wsiąknęły do mózgu. Czuła jak wypełnia ją zimne przerażenie, po czym odwróciła się. Ostrożnie odłożyła swoje notatki i różdżkę, i niespiesznym, spokojnym krokiem ruszyła przez salę do małej łazienki, w której zwymiotowała.

Gdy zabrakło jej łez i nie miała już czym wymiotować, opuściła pomieszczenie i zobaczyła, że czeka na nią Madame Pomfrey.

- Przepraszam, Hermiono. - delikatnie powiedziała pielęgniarka. - Nie chciałam, żebyś się dowiedziała... o tym... Jeszcze nie. I z pewnością powiedziałabym ci to mniej dosadnie, by złagodzić twój szok.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

- On nie... powiedział mi tego dosadnie. - odparła bezbarwnym głosem. - W zasadzie był... Sama nie wiem. Mogło być gorzej. Nawet nie wiem, czemu mi powiedział. Cóż, właściwie to mi nie _powiedział_, ale nie wiem dlaczego pozwolił mi się tego domyśleć...

- Bo wiedział, że ja bym to w końcu zrobiła. - odpowiedziała grobowym głosem Poppy. - Nie wiedziałam, że pozostały jeszcze jakieś ślady, które mogłabyś znaleźć, bo w innym wypadku zostałabym z tobą, aby temu zapobiec.

- Nie wiedziała pani? - powtórzyła cicho Hermiona, wciąż czując się raczej oderwana od rzeczywistości. Przyjęła od kobiety szklankę wody, by pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego smaku z ust.

- Profesor Snape nie mówi mi wszystkiego. I już dawno temu nauczyłam się nie pytać go o... pewne rzeczy. On wie, jak sobie poradzić z fizycznymi skutkami i nie lubi, gdy ktoś wie o takich rzeczach. Nie jestem pewna czy nawet Dyrektor wie.

- Więc Dyrektor jest szczęściarzem. - odparła gorzko Gryfonka. - Chciałabym nie wiedzieć. - zrobiło jej się zimno i walczyła z dreszczami. Otuliła się szczelniej szatą. - Naprawdę, naprawdę chciałabym nie wiedzieć. - przełknęła gulę, którą jej się zrobiła w gardle i zapytała. - Może jest jakaś szansa, że jest gejem albo coś takiego?

- Nie. Zdecydowanie, absolutnie nie. Nawet jeżeli by nim był, takie zniszczenia nie są normalne.

Pokiwała głową; nie, to byłoby zbyt proste. Co dziwne, zawsze uważała Snape'a za aseksualnego. Zaciskając mocno zęby i ponownie przełykając, zmusiła się do myślenia. _Profesor Snape był gwałcony_. Najwidoczniej nie po raz pierwszy.

Zadławiła się, czując odruchy wymiotne, ale nie miała już czym wymiotować.

- Przykro mi, moja droga.

- Czemu? Nie tego pani chciała? W porządku, wygrała pani, już go nie nienawidzę. Nie mogę go nienawidzić po tym, czego się dowiedziałam. Zadowolona?

- Hermiono...

- Nie! Nie chciałam wiedzieć! - poczuła słony smak na ustach i zdała sobie sprawę, że płacze, co jedynie jeszcze bardziej ją zezłościło. Była szczęśliwa nienawidząc Snape'a i uważając go za mężczyznę bez serca, nie wartego zaufania i nieprzyjemnego. Teraz, znając powody, dla których taki był i wiedząc, że tyle wycierpiał w milczeniu, a żaden z ludzi, którzy go nienawidzą nie ma o tym pojęcia... To zniszczyło wszystkie te wygodne iluzje.

- Jestem pewna, że nie chciałaś. - cicho powiedziała starsza wiedźma. - Ja też nie chciałam, gdy już się dowiedziałam. Nawet teraz o to nie pytam, ponieważ wciąż nie chcę wiedzieć. Ale to jest właśnie to, co znaczy być Uzdrowicielem, zwłaszcza Uzdrowicielem Zakonu Feniksa podczas wojny. - podała Hermionie czystą chusteczkę. - A my tylko sobie radzimy ze skutkami. - dodała delikatnie. - Severus... profesor Snape... jest tym, który to znosi.

- Jak...? - spytała cienkim głosem Hermiona, próbując osuszyć oczy, choć wciąż drżała. Nie była jednak w stanie dokończyć pytania. _Jak on to robi? I dlaczego?_ Co było takie ważne dla niego, że z własnej woli godził się na taką przemoc? Co zrobił Voldemort, że Snape aż tak go nienawidził?

- To jest Severus Snape. - odpowiedziała cicho Dylis, próbując oddać istotę problemu. Portret wzruszył ramionami, gdy Hermiona na niego spojrzała i próbowała skupić na nim wzrok. - To jedyna odpowiedź jaką mamy, Hermiono. Z racjonalnego punktu widzenia powinien umrzeć przed końcem pierwszej wojny. Nie mam pojęcia jak przetrwał tak długo, zwłaszcza że, jestem pewna, nie wiemy o wszystkim. Coś go motywuje, ale nie mam pojęcia co to jest. On jest... przerażająco silny.

Hermiona głośno wydmuchała nos, czując się odrobinę lepiej; przynajmniej fizycznie. Machnęła ręką w stronę swoich notatek.

- Jeżeli choć w połowie mam rację, powinien już nie żyć.

Mediwiedźma podniosła kawałek pergaminu i szybko go przejrzała.

- Nie mylisz się. W większości masz rację, moja droga. Dobra robota. I spróbuj się nie martwić; potrzeba o wiele więcej niż to, by na dłużej powstrzymać profesora Snape'a. Prawda, ktoś inny byłby już martwy, ale, jak powiedziała Dylis, to jest Severus. - pielęgniarka smutno się uśmiechnęła. - Nawet teraz ciągle jestem zaskoczona, ile on jest w stanie wytrzymać. W połowie przypadków to go nawet nie spowalnia.

- On nawet _wygląda_ na wpół drogi do śmierci. - skomentowała Hermiona czkając, gdy walczyła ze szlochem i zmusiła się do uspokojenia się choć trochę, by nie wpaść w histerię. Przez chwilę się zastanawiała. - Nie, właściwie to nie. Powinien tak wyglądać, ale tak nie jest. To jest jak... Nie wiem, chart albo co? To nienormalne, żeby człowiek był aż tak chudy, ale w jakiś sposób mu to pomaga? Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić.

- Słyszałam gorsze opisy jego osoby. - odpowiedziała ze śmiechem Dylis. - Powiem więcej, Severus też.

Madame Pomfrey wyglądała jakby próbowała powstrzymać śmiech i przytaknęła.

- Biorąc pod uwagę pani możliwości, to raczej słaby opis, panno Granger, ale rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Normalne zasady nie dotyczą Severusa Snape'a. A teraz, jeśli weźmiesz swoje notatki do mojego biura, zrobię nam herbaty i spróbujemy się dowiedzieć, czemu tak jest.

* * *

><p>Eliksiry, które Hermiona miała następnego dnia były najgorszą ze wszystkich lekcji w jej akademickim życiu. Przez większość czasu Snape tylko się gapił na nią, a kiedy siadał, miał wyzywające spojrzenie, jakby chciał, aby się wzdrygnęła albo skrzywiła. Nie trzeba było być Wiem-To-Wszystko, by mieć pewność, iż mężczyzna czeka na najmniejszy powód, aby rozszarpać ją na kawałki. Miejmy nadzieję, że tylko słownie, ale na po prawdzie nawet tego nie była pewna. Nawet Harry'emu nie często się udawało doprowadzić nauczyciela do takiej wściekłości. Najwidoczniej Snape czuł się zawstydzony, że dziewczyna wiedziała o nim więcej niż ktokolwiek inny i miał trudność z rozdzieleniem Hermiony Uzdrowicielki od Hermiony uczennicy. Równie wyraźnie było widać, iż nie wierzy w jej słowa o zachowaniu milczenia.<p>

Podsumowując, te rzeczy sprawiały, iż atmosfera była niekomfortowa, zwłaszcza, że nieprzespana noc i kolejny atak płaczu wyczerpały ją, i od rana była podminowana. Po raz pierwszy było jej łatwo zostawić Neville'a, Harry'ego i Rona samym sobie; nie tylko dlatego, że nie chciała ściągnąć na siebie gniewu Snape'a, ale musiała skupić się na swoim eliksirze, zwłaszcza, że miała dużo do przemyślenia.

Ostatnia noc była nie tylko dołująca, ale też oświecająca. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co było nie tak ze stanem zdrowia mężczyzny, Snape był medycznym cudem. Jego metabolizm był kompletnie nienormalny; choć to dziwne, był naturalnie chudy i nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego dietą. Nie miał ani problemów z jedzeniem, ani z tarczycą, czy czymś innym; po prostu nigdy nie przybierał na wadze, zwłaszcza, gdy był zestresowany. Wprawdzie jego waga znajdowała się poniżej nawet jego normy, ale nie było to poważne.

Okazało się, że przewlekłe zapalenie wątroby było spowodowane nadużywaniem alkoholu w przeszłości i leczenie go nie miało sensu, ponieważ nadal okazyjnie się upijał. Nie często, zapewniały ją Madame Pomfrey z Dylis, ale czasami. Okazało się, że w jego rodzinie też ktoś był alkoholikiem i wziąwszy pod uwagę jego tryb życia, można było zrozumieć, dlaczego szukał różnych sposobów radzenia sobie z jego skutkami. Hermiona ponownie zapytała o ślady od strzykawek i obydwie kobiety zapewniły ją, że choć w przeszłości ćpał, teraz jest czysty od niemal 10 lat; nie _uważały_, by ponownie zaczął ćpać, a i on powiedział, że nic ni bierze. Były również oznaki samookaleczenia; nie wszystkie jego blizny były spowodowane przez innych ludzi, jednakże obydwie kobiety były prawie pewne, że Profesor już tego nie robi.

"Prawie pewność" była problemem. Niemożliwością było spisać całą medyczną historię Snape'a, z bardzo prostego powodu: mężczyzna albo odmawiał odpowiedzi, albo do niczego się nie przyznawał. Większość obrażeń sam leczył i ignorował te, z którymi nie mógł sobie poradzić dopóki same się nie zaleczyły. Okazało się, iż jest kompetentnym uzdrowicielem - amatorem, a przynajmniej w wypadku ran i klątw, i wiedział wystarczająco dużo o niemagicznej medycynie, żeby się utrzymać przy życiu. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że sam kontrolował swoją dietę; okazało się, iż jedną z przyczyn był wrzód żołądka spowodowany stresem i drugi na wpół wyleczony - co mogło w jakiś sposób tłumaczyć jego zachowanie.

Blizny, częściowo wyleczone cięcia i siniaki były mało ważne. Próg bólu Snape'a był nieludzki i prawie nie zwracał uwagi na co poważniejsze rany; miał tyle blizn, bo nie wyleczył ran - co prawdopodobnie miało związek z kilkoma psychologicznymi problemami - nawet jeśli wpływały one na jego ogólny wygląd.

To jego system nerwowy był największym problemem; ciągła ekspozycja na Zaklęcie Cruciatus powoli niszczyła jego komórki nerwowe. Hermiona jeszcze się nie nauczyła specyficznych czarów do układu nerwowego, ale Madame Pomfrey pokazała jej ostatnie badanie Snape'a i wyjaśniła, co oznaczają odczyty. Mistrz Eliksirów ciągle odczuwał ból, ponieważ nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wyzdrowieć zanim znowu został uderzony klątwą. Jego układ krążeniowy też zawodził, obniżając temperaturę ciała o stopień lub dwa poniżej normy - już wcześniej zauważyła, że ma drgawki.

Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, nie było zaskakujące, że Snape zawsze był w złym humorze.

Próbowały również przedyskutować temat seksualnego wykorzystywania mężczyzny, ale nie odniosły sukcesu; po pierwsze temat był sam w sobie stresujący, a po drugie ani Madame Pomfrey, ani Dylis nie wiedziały zbyt wiele. Snape nigdy im o tym nie powiedział; mediwiedźma przypadkiem się dowiedziała, gdy znalazła wewnętrzny krwotok i nalegała, by się nim zająć, a mężczyzna był zbyt słaby, by protestować. Nie miały pojęcia jak często się to zdarza, skoro Madame Pomfrey rzadko robiła mu kompleksowe badania; za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna siadał na chwilę, Hermiona przygryzała wargę. Najwidoczniej Voldemort wykorzystywał seksu i jako nagrodę, i jako karę - tak jakby potrzebowała mieć kolejny powód, by go nienawidzić. Kobiety powiedziały jej, iż bardzo rzadko tak robił i zapewniły, że plotki i opowieści o balach Śmierciożerców były wyolbrzymione i wielką bzdurą, jednakże to dziewczyny nie pocieszyło.

Madame Pomfrey pokazała Hermionie jak sobie radzić w takich przypadkach, ale od razu uprzedziła, iż w tej sytuacji nic jej to nie pomoże, ponieważ Snape nie reagował tak, jak większość ludzi. Jeżeli czuł się winny i zawstydzony, ukrywał te emocje głęboko i choć istniała nikła szansa, iż miał z tego powodu traumę, to z pewnością to również chował głęboko. Takie postępowanie nie było zdrowe, ale nie było mowy o tym, żeby zmusić go do czegokolwiek, a on wolał, aby nie poruszały tej kwestii. Choć to było okropne, najlepszym co mogły zrobić, była ignorancja tematu, ponieważ Profesor sobie tego życzył i nie mogły zbyt dużo zdziałać.

W opinii Hermiony, to właśnie była ta najgorsza część. Nic się poprawi. Dopóki on albo Voldemort nie umrą, wciąż i wciąż będzie tak traktowany. Co najgorsze, najprawdopodobniej to Snape prędzej umrze, co oznacza, że nigdy całkowicie nie wyzdrowieje. Będzie znosił ból i rany tak długo, aż go nie zabiją. Szczerze mówiąc, zapewne powitałby śmierć z radością.

_Po co być Uzdrowicielem, skoro nie możesz kogoś wyleczyć?_

Na chwilę spojrzała w stronę biurka Snape'a, nie pozwalając oczom zatrzymać się na widoku na dłużej niż sekundę. Mężczyzna wciąż się w nią wpatrywał i jego spojrzenie nie zmieniło się o włos, gdy zauważył jej wzrok; być może jego oczy stały się bardziej harde. Hermiona pospiesznie skupiła uwagę na swoim kociołku i zastanawiała się, co teraz będzie.

Oczywistym było, iż coś się zmieni. Lubiła Eliksiry i chciała jak najlepiej zdać SUMa z tego przedmiotu, jednak jeśli na każdej lekcji będzie siedziała jak na szpilkach, czekając aż mężczyzna w końcu wybuchnie i słownie rozszarpie ją na kawałki, nie uda jej się dobrze wypaść na egzaminie. Jeżeli każdej nocy będzie szlochała i rozmyślała, nie poradzi sobie też na innych lekcjach. Nie będzie też w stanie kontynuować nauki na Uzdrowiciela, jeżeli jej jedyny pacjent będzie reagował ledwie wstrzymywaną furią za każdym razem, gdy dowie się czegoś nowego o jego przejściach.

Mogłaby poczekać i zobaczyć, co się stanie, ale nie miała tego w naturze. Poza żalem i przerażeniem cała ta sytuacja podnieciła jej ciekawość. Wszyscy przyjaciele mogli zaświadczyć, że Hermiona Granger mogła stać się niebezpieczna, gdy się na czymś skupiła, a teraz chciała się dowiedzieć nie tylko _jak_, ale też _dlaczego_ Snape przetrwał to wszystko. A to oznaczało, że musi się o nim więcej dowiedzieć.

_A jak mi się to już uda, pójdę do Voldemorta i dam mu wielkiego, mokrego całusa_, powiedziała do siebie. Nie było nic bardziej niebezpiecznego niż to, co zamierzała zrobić.

Snape ją zabije.

* * *

><p>Przez tydzień Hermiona próbowała wymyślić plan, który nie skończyłby się jej brutalną śmiercią, ale musiała przyznać się do porażki. Zbyt dużo czasu spędzała z Gryfonami, uświadomiła sobie z żalem; nie miała szansy przeciwko jakiemukolwiek Ślizgonowi, a co dopiero przeciw ich Opiekunowi Domu, jeżeli nie umiała być subtelna. Potrzebowała wiedzieć jak oni widzieli Świat; problemem jednak był brak Ślizgona, który mógłby jej pomóc, skoro cały Dom kompletnie nią pogardzał.<p>

Idea przyszła do niej w środku nocy, zaskakując ją nagłą inspiracją i wybudzając ze snu. _Był_ jeden Ślizgon, który mógłby - tylko mógłby - jej pomóc; przynajmniej jeżeli dobrze rozegra sytuację i nie będzie próbowała wszystkiego sama robić. Nie ma czasu do stracenia; dziewczyna wyskoczyła z łóżka, założyła szlafrok i ostrożnie stąpając wyszła z dormitorium, zeszła do opustoszałego Pokoju Wspólnego i przeszła przez dziurę portretu, obiecując sobie, że po dzisiejszej nocy znajdzie jakiś pusty obraz i powiesi go nad łóżkiem.

Gruba Dama nie była zachwycona, gdy jej przeszkodzono, ale jej narzekania się skończyły, gdy Hermiona uprzejmie poprosiła o przekazanie prośby o spotkanie do portretu Dylis Derwent. Mniej niż dziesięć minut później, Hermiona siedziała w pustej sali niedaleko Wieży Gryffindoru i wpatrywała się w byłą Dyrektorkę i Uzdrowicielkę.

- Chcę poznać Fineasa Nigellusa.

Dylis uniosła brew.

- Dlaczego?

- Powiedziałaś, że wraz z tobą i Madame Pomfrey jest sojusznikiem profesora Snape'a.

- Owszem... ale powiedziałam ci to kilka tygodni temu. Dlaczego _teraz_ chcesz się z nim spotkać?

- Bo uważam, że potrzebuję jego pomocy. - przyznała się cicho Hermiona. - Sądzę, że jest jedyną osobą, która mogłaby mi pomóc zrozumieć Ślizgonów. Nawet jeśli bym zapytała, żaden uczeń nie porozmawiałby ze mną, a profesora Snape'a nie zapytam z oczywistych powodów. Jak myślisz?

Starsza wiedźma zmarszczyła brwi.

- Masz rację, mógłby ci pomóc. Pytanie czy to zrobi? Fineas jest Ślizgonem do szpiku kości; istnieje powód, dla którego jeszcze go nie poznałaś. Nie lubi cię przez twój status krwi. W dodatku, nie robi nic bez powodu; najpewniej zażąda jakiejś zapłaty i bez chwili wahania może powiedzieć Severusowi, co próbujesz zrobić.

- Tyle się domyśliłam. - wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie sądzę, bym miała zbyt wielki wybór. Albo zaryzykuję, że na mnie doniesie albo zostanę złapana, bo jestem zbyt gryfońska.

Dylis się smutno uśmiechnęła.

- Jesteś najmniej gryfońską uczennicą wśród swoich kolegów... ale przyznaję, że to za mało. Nie jesteś w stanie rywalizować ze Ślizgonem, zwłaszcza z Severusem. Dobrze, zobaczę, co Fineas powie. Będzie chciał się spotkać z tobą beze mnie, żeby zobaczyć z jakiej gliny jesteś ulepiona i będzie niemiły.

- Tak jak profesor Snape? - zapytała złośliwie Hermiona.

Kobieta miękko parsknęła.

- Gorzej. Severus ma maniery; Fineas nie.

- Jakaś rada? - _Nigdy nie zauważyłam, by Snape miał maniery._

- Bądź szczera. Ma wiele lat za sobą i wie, kiedy się go okłamuje. I spróbuj okiełznać swój temperament; nie pozwól, by zobaczył cię jako małą, śmieszną uczennicę albo jako emocjonalnego Gryfona. Powodzenia.

Dylis zniknęła z obrazu i Hermiona wygodniej się usadowiła na krzesełku, żałując że nie wzięła ze sobą Krzywołapa. Miło by było mieć jakiegoś sojusznika, zwłaszcza, że jej pupil wykazałby więcej zrozumienia niż jej przyjaciele.

Kilka minut później odezwał się z wyższością męski głos.

- Myślisz, że co robisz, Szlamo? - wycedził.

_Miło_. Obróciła się i uważnie przyjrzała się portretowi, który patrzył na nią z miażdżącą pogardą. Naturalnie Hermiona wcześniej szukała informacji o nim i wiedziała, że Fineas Nigellus Black jest jednym z przodków Syriusza; chociaż nie można było tego stwierdzić po wyglądzie.

- Dzień dobry, proszę pana. - odpowiedziała tak uprzejmie jak tylko mogła. - Dziękuję, że zgodził się pan ze mną spotkać.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

- Odpowiedz na pytanie, dziewczyno.

- Jestem pewna, że Dylis panu wyjaśniła, - zaczęła ostrożnie - iż potrzebuję pana rady. Potrzebuję pomocy w zrozumieniu umysłów Ślizgonów.

- Dlaczego?

_Bądź szczera_, powiedziała jej Dylis. Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Jest wiele powodów, proszę pana. Jedną z przyczyn jest wojna; wielu Śmierciożerców było Ślizgonami, tak samo jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Chciałabym choć częściowo zrozumieć jak myślą, zobaczyć, czy mogę zrozumieć ich obecne działania. Chciałabym również wiedzieć więcej o moich kolegach z roku. Widzę ich codziennie, ale nic o nich nie wiem. Ale przede wszystkim, przyznaję, chodzi o profesora Snape'a.

Przestała mówić chcąc zobaczyć, czy doczeka się jakiejkolwiek reakcji, ale brak wyrazu twarzy był chyba uniwersalny dla wszystkich dorosłych Ślizgonów; równie dobrze Fineas mógł być zwykłym mugolskim portretem.

- Kontynuuj.

- Jestem go ciekawa. - przyznała. - Zawsze był nauczycielem, którego nie mogłam zrozumieć, jedynym, któremu nie mogłam zaimponować. To tylko część. Chcę wiedzieć o nim więcej. Chcę również mu pomóc i dopóki go nie zrozumiem, nie będę w stanie nawet się do niego zbliżyć. Pozwala mi pomagać Madame Pomfrey w leczeniu go, ponieważ nie ma wyboru, ale ślepy by zauważył, że tego nienawidzi. Będzie łatwiej nam wszystkim, jeżeli będę znała sposób, dzięki któremu mniej będzie nienawidził.

Przez długi czas portret był cichy. Hermiona robiła, co mogła, by się nie wiercić i gryzła się w język, aby go nie pospieszać. Wreszcie były Dyrektor paskudnie się się odezwał:

- Mała, arogancka Szlama z ciebie, czyż nie?

- Proszę, niech mnie pan tak nie nazywa. - odpowiedziała spokojnie.

- Prawda cię boli?

- Nie, ale jest pan hipokrytą. Może moi rodzice są Mugolami, ale nie są kuzynami. Wolę być Mugolaczką niż wsobną. - burknęła. - Najprawdopodobniej moja linia jest czystsza niż pańska. - nie mogła powstrzymać gniewu, ale udało jej się nie krzyczeć na niego.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna brzmiał na rozbawionego, gdy parsknął.

- Interesujące.

Rozzłoszczona Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że się z nią bawił, testował ją. Już miała zamiar zażądać odpowiedzi od niego - pomoże jej czy nie? - ale coś sprawiło, że ugryzła się w język; w tym momencie bardziej potrzebowała jego pomocy niż swojej dumy.

Fineas przekrzywił głowę i zmarszczył brwi, gdy jej się przyglądał. Wyraz jego twarzy sugerował, iż przygląda się rzadkiemu i nietypowemu owadowi zamkniętemu w pojemniku, ale mężczyzna był również zamyślony.

- Powiem ci kilka rzeczy, dziewczyno, ale tylko dlatego, że chcę zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie. - w końcu powiedział. - Bycie portretem jest bardzo nudne, nawet nie jesteś w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. To wydaje się być zabawne. Ale nie będę karmił cię łyżeczką. Jeżeli jesteś tak mądra jak twierdzi Dylis, sama się reszty domyślisz. Jeśli nie... - paskudnie się zaśmiał. - Jeśli nie, Severus wywróci cię na lewą stronę i powiesi, żebyś wyschła. W obydwu wypadkach, będę miał rozrywkę. Uważaj więc, ponieważ nie będę się powtarzał. I nie przerywaj.

Ponownie gryząc się w język, Hermiona tylko przytaknęła i pochyliła się do przodu, przyglądając się mężczyźnie.

- Po pierwsze, każdy prawdziwy Ślizgon ma więcej niż jeden powód dla _każdego_ swojego działania. Tym samym dostrzegamy więcej niż jedną przyczynę w działaniach wszystkich wokół nas. Nic nie jest dla nas pewnikiem i nikomu nie wierzymy.

Wolno skinęła, chcą pokazać, że go słucha; potrzebowała czasu, by to przemyśleć zanim będzie pewna, iż rozumie, ale słuchała, co jej mówił.

- Po drugie, nasze społeczeństwo stanowią bogaci Czystokrwiści. Severus jest biednym półkrwi czarodziejem. Pamiętaj o tym.

Hermiona rozmyślała o tym; Fineas przestał mówić, dając jej czas, by to przetrawiła. Więc Snape zawsze był wyrzutkiem. Przebywanie w takim świecie musiało być ciągłą szarpaniną. Zrobiła mentalną notatkę o potrzebie ponownego przestudiowania jego historii i spróbowania zdobycia wiedzy o tradycyjnych wartościach czystokrwistych czarodziejów, i skinęła głową.

- Po trzecie, żaden Ślizgon nie obdarza łatwo zaufaniem. Uczą nas polegać na sobie, wykorzystywać ludzi wokoło i pilnować swoich spraw. Severus nauczył się tego w najbardziej surowy sposób.

Ponownie skinęła głową. Wiedziała wystarczająco o historii Snape'a, żeby to zgadnąć; Fineas kazał jej zajrzeć głębiej, dłużej się nad tym zastanowić. Był strasznie prześladowany, prawie do swojej wytrzymałości, najpewniej był krzywdzony przez rodziców, stracił swojego jedynego przyjaciela, został zdradzony przez instytucję, która miała go ochraniać i regularnie był narażony na wykorzystywanie swojej osoby.

- Tyle powinno ci wystarczyć. - szorstko powiedział Fineas. - Mała rada, zanim zrobisz kolejny krok; pierwszym było poproszenie mnie o pomoc, co jest zadziwiająco inteligentne jak na Gryfonkę. Nie ładuj się na siłę. Nie próbuj wepchnąć się w jego życie i zmusić go do zmiany zachowania. Spróbuj być choć trochę subtelna. On _będzie_ cię podejrzewać, nawet przez chwilę nie myśl, że nie, ale tak długo, jak nie będzie miał solidnego dowodu, nic nie zrobi. Rozsądne wątpienie jest twoim sprzymierzeńcem. Głównym problemem z Gryfonami jest wasza emocjonalność; wszystko, co czujecie macie wypisane na twarzy tak, by cały świat to zauważył, a potem jeszcze to wykrzykujecie, w razie gdyby nie zauważył. Nie próbuj zbyt mocno.

Tym razem jej skiniecie było smutne; lata temu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jedną z przyczyn, dla których Snape uważał ją za denerwującą było to, iż za bardzo starała mu się zaimponować. Był jedynym nauczycielem, który zdawał się nie doceniać jej inteligencji i najbardziej okrutnie ją krytykował, i tym bardziej starała się wygrać sobie jego przychylność. Nawet gdy już sobie uświadomiła, że to zła metoda, nie przestała tego robić, bo nie znała innego sposobu.

- Jeszcze jedno. - powiedział Fineas. - Podobno jesteś inteligentna. Wykorzystaj to. Myśl, zanim zaczniesz działać i naucz się obserwować. Wiesz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, ale jeszcze sobie tego nie uświadomiłaś. Uważaj na to, co dzieje się wokół ciebie i patrz głębiej. Analizuj wszystko. Nawet mały, nic nieznaczący szczegół jest ważny.

- Dziękuję, proszę pana.

- Nie dziękuj mi, dziewczyno. Igrasz z ogniem i pożałujesz tego. - przerwał na chwilę. - Musisz wiedzieć kilka rzeczy o Severusie. Nikt nie jest prosty, a on jest bardziej niż inni skomplikowany. Pierwszą rzeczą jest lojalność. To wiele o nim mówi; nie daje z siebie ani łatwo, ani lekko, ale jeżeli już to zrobi, to będzie na zawsze. Jest stały i niezmienny jak ruch ziemi. Nigdy nie złamie obietnicy i nigdy się nie odwróci plecami do osoby, którą uznaje za wartą jego czasu. Jest niezdolny do zdrady i nigdy, ale to nigdy jej nie wybaczy.

- Przepraszam, że panu przerywam, ale... jest podwójnym agentem. Czy to z definicji nie czyni go zdrajcą, proszę pana?

- Przynajmniej pytasz, a nie zakładasz. - burknął portret. - Nie. Riddle sam to sobie zrobił. Wziął lojalność Severusa i złamał ją, pozostawiając mu możliwość wyboru innej drogi. Nie jest zdrajcą. Drugą rzeczą, którą musisz wiedzieć jest jego poczucie humoru. To nie jest typowa, ślizgońska cecha. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Severus nigdy was nie okłamał. Nie powie prawdy, tak będzie żonglował słowami, by ludzie wyciągnęli błędne wnioski, ale nigdy otwarcie nie skłamie. Tak samo jak są linie, których nie przekroczy i rzeczy, których nie zrobi. Obserwuj go, gdy ma kontakt z twoimi kolegami; wie o was wystarczająco, by zrobić z was wraki, ale nigdy się do tego nie posunie. Tak samo jak są rzeczy, które są od niego, jako od Śmierciożercy wymagane, a których nie zrobi. Ma swój surowy kodeks moralny, nawet jeśli jest on niekonwencjonalny.

Hermiona już miała zamiar zacząć się z nim sprzeczać, gdy nagle pomyślała o Neville'u. Snape zawsze go nie lubił, zawsze go obrażał i umniejszał mu, ale... cóż, to, co się zdarzyło rodzicom Neville'a było powszechną wiedzą, zwłaszcza wśród starszego pokolenia. Jeżeli celem było zranienie chłopaka, to była najlepsza metoda na to, a jednak Snape nigdy nie wspomniał o jego rodzicach. Zrobił kilka niemiłych komentarzy na temat babci Neville'a (do trzeciego roku i wydarzenia z boginem), ale nigdy nie nawiązał do Franka i Alicji; pośrednio czy bezpośrednio. I choć często robił złośliwe komentarze na temat ojca Harry'ego, nigdy nie wspominał jego matki ani, z tego co sobie przypominała, nie nawiązywał do ich śmierci.

Fineas pokiwał głową, jakby wiedział, że już zaczynała inaczej myśleć. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że jej plan nie raz przyprawi ją o ból głowy.

- Ostatnia rzecz, na którą musisz uważać jest jego ból. - cicho kontynuował portret. - Nie jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić przez co przeszedł Severus. Nikt nie może, bo nikt nie wie wszystkiego. Ludzie różnie reagują na ból; Severus się od niego dystansuje. Doszedł do tego punktu, że przestał się przejmować fizycznym bólem, każdego rodzaju; przeżył już tyle, że przestało to być istotne i dlatego jest w stanie tak łatwo ryzykować swoje życie. Jednakże to pozostawia go osłabionym na inne rodzaje bólu. Próbuje się odciąć, by się chronić, ale nie jest w stanie osłonić się przed wszystkim. Jest niezwykle mocno zniszczony emocjonalnie w sposób, którego nikt nie zrozumie, najpewniej nawet on sam, a żyje i nie zwariował tylko dlatego, że jest w stanie balansować na linii. Bądź bardzo ostrożna, panno Granger. Jeden błąd może spowodować katastrofę. Czy zaczynasz rozumieć, co chcesz zrobić?

Hermiona przełknęła.

- Najprawdopodobniej nie.

- Przynajmniej jesteś szczera. Głupia, ale szczera. - jego oczy się zwęziły. - Co teraz zrobisz?

Przez chwilę się nad tym zastanowiła.

- Spróbuję zasnąć. Gdy będę wypoczęta i spokojna, pomyślę nad tym i zdecyduję, co zrobić. - spojrzała na portret i posłała mu słaby uśmiech. - Żadnego impulsywnego działania, obiecuję. Nie zawsze zachowuję się jak typowy Gryfon.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

- Uwierzę, kiedy zobaczę. I pamiętaj, że od wygranej lub przegranej zależy mentalny stan Severusa i to, jak długo wytrzyma. Nie spraw, żeby było gorzej.

- Nie ma więc ciśnienia?

- Ha. Szczęścia, dziewczyno; będziesz go potrzebować.

* * *

><p><strong>Od autorki<strong>: Ah, Fineas, wieczny optymista... A jednak ma rację. Więcej akcji i rozmów w następnym rozdziale.

**Od tłumaczki: **Naprawdę akcja zacznie się rozkręcać już niedługo.


	5. Chapter 5

Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie komentarze ;). Są jak wiatr pod skrzydłami ;).

Nadal szukam bety ;).

Fragmenty podkreślone są cytatami z książki "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa".

Raz jeszcze: Postacie i miejsca znane z sagi Pottera należą wyłącznie do pani Rowling ;).

* * *

><p>"<strong>Czuję jakby nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi prawdy<strong>

**O dorastaniu i o tym, jaka to będzie walka.**

**Mając mętlik w głowie**

**Oglądałem się za siebie, aby sprawdzić gdzie popełniłem błąd**."

Queen "Too much love will kill you"

* * *

><p>Kolejne dwa dni zajęło Hermionie wymyślenie czegoś i pomysł naszedł ją na Historii Magii - źródło lepszych z jej pomysłów, pomimo tego, że była jedynym uczniem, który robił nań notatki; coś w jej mózgu zaskoczyło, gdy zapisywała podawane informacje. Madame Pomfrey sama jej podpowiedziała możliwe rozwiązanie podczas ich pierwszej dyskusji o stanie zdrowie Snape'a: <em>Wydaje mi się, że codziennie rano biega.<em>

Po kolacji znalazła pustą salę i poprosiła jeden z portretów, żeby przekazał Fineasowi Nigellusowi prośbę o spotkanie. Niecierpliwie czekała na przybycie byłego Dyrektora.

- Sądząc ze sposobu w jaki siedzisz na krześle, zgaduję, iż wymyśliłaś w jaki sposób podejść naszego szanownego Profesora? - zapytał, patrząc na nią wyniośle. - Oświeć mnie.

- Chciałabym zadać panu kilka pytań na temat jego zwyczajów.

- Już ci mówiłem, Granger, że nie będę karmił cię łyżeczką.

- Nie proszę pana o to. - odparowała dziewczyna. - Chcę zadać panu dwa pytania. Obydwa mają krótką odpowiedź. I zostawię pana w spokoju.

Portret westchnął teatralnie.

- W porządku.

- O której godzinie zazwyczaj rano wstaje?

Fineas zwęził oczy i prawie się uśmiechnął.

- Ah... Rozumiem. Różnie bywa, ale zazwyczaj nieludzko wcześnie; nie tylko podczas wojny cierpi na bezsenność, a teraz jest gorzej. Jednakże swoje komnaty opuszcza wpół do albo za piętnaście szósta.

_Auć._ Wcześniej niż sądziła, ale to nie był koniec świata; po prostu dopóki się nie przyzwyczai będzie musiała krócej czytać nocami.

- A jak daleko podróżuje zanim zacznie swój dzień?

- Nie wiem. - odpowiedział spokojnie portret. - Nie mam portretu na zewnątrz. Będziesz musiała zapytać kogoś, kto spędza więcej czasu na błoniach niż ja.

_Hagrid._ Hermiona się wyszczerzyła; gajowego nie było, ale kiedyś przecież wróci.

- Dziękuję za radę.

- Radzę ci najpierw poćwiczyć. - odparł posyłając jej raczej obraźliwe spojrzenie. - Zazwyczaj przez godzinę go nie ma. - zrobiła minę w kierunku mężczyzny, ale dotarły do niej jego słowa. Choć Snape był poobijany i zmaltretowany, był całkiem sprawny i jeżeli tą godzinę spędzał cały czas biegając, naprawdę będzie musiała poćwiczyć, zanim mu dorówna.

* * *

><p>Niedługo po swoich szesnastych urodzinach, Hermiona otrzymała kolejną lekcję o życiu szpiega. Gdy ziewając dowlokła się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego na wezwanie Dylis, powitał ją widok kłócących się Madame Pomfrey i Snape'a.<p>

- Co się tym razem stało? - zapytała, ziewając.

- Nic, co próbuję wytłumaczyć od dwudziestu minut. - warknął Snape szorstkim tonem, wyglądając i brzmiąc na tak zmęczonego, jak ona sama się czuła. Wyczuła jednak w jego głosie nieznaną jej nutę.

- Jest pan cały we krwi, proszę pana. - wytknęła wbrew sobie zmartwiona. - To nie wygląda jak nic.

Po długiej i raczej nieprzyjemnej ciszy, podczas której Dylis zniknęła ze swojej ramy, a Madame Pomfrey machała niepotrzebnie różdżką, Snape odchrząknął i cicho odpowiedział:

- To nie moja krew.

Hermiona zagapiła się na mężczyznę pustym wzrokiem, po czym jej mózg wreszcie się obudził i uświadomiła sobie, co się stało. Mocno przełknęła.

- ... Och - wymamrotała drżącym głosem, nie mogąc wymyślić nic bardziej sensownego.

Snape spojrzał na podłogę, unikając jej wzroku, a jego twarz, jak zawsze, nie miała żadnego wyrazu. Lekko drgnął, kiedy Madame Pomfrey złapała go za szczękę, by podnieść jego twarz do góry, ale nie odezwał się gdy pielęgniarka powróciła do oczyszczania jego bladej skóry z krwi.

Ponownie przełykając, Hermiona spojrzała w bok i objęła się w pasie, drżąc od nagłego chłodu, który na nią spłynął. Nie mogła się zmusić, by ponownie na niego spojrzeć. Chodziła dookoła Skrzydła, podczas gdy mediwiedźma go badała, a później odesłała do komnat, delikatnie mu mówiąc, by był ostrożny; usłyszała, jak Snape przechodzi obok niej. Na chwilę się zatrzymał i niemalże bezgłośnie westchnął, po czym minął ją i podszedł do drzwi. Dopiero gdy się za nim zamknęły, dziewczyna ponownie się obróciła.

Madame Pomfrey się na nią spojrzała.

- To kolejna strona zawodu szpiega. - powiedziała cicho. - Mniej więcej wiesz, co robią Śmierciożercy. Profesor Snape musi czasami uczestniczyć w tych praktykach, żeby nie odkryli jego roli.

- Zabił dzisiaj kogoś. - powiedziała dziewczyna cienkim głosem, zdumiona szorstkością brzmienia.

- Prawdopodobnie. - miękko zgodziła się z nią pielęgniarka. - Nie pytałam. Gdyby to było strategicznie ważne, powiedziałby Dyrektorowi, lecz jeśli tak nie było, zachowa tą wiedzę dla siebie.

- Nie jestem zdziwiona. - wymamrotała Gryfonka. Wszyscy robili sobie żarty na temat tego, jak często Snape morduje uczniów i używa ich narządów w Eliksirach. Nie wspominając o tym, że sobie wyobraża jak ich w makabryczny sposób zamordować, ale... on na prawdę był mordercą. Dziewczyną ponownie wstrząsnął dreszcz. - Dlaczego tu był? Nie wyglądał na zranionego.

- Bo nie był. Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż ten mężczyzna się przyzna, iż czasami potrzebuje towarzystwa. Jego dzisiejsza wymówka dotyczyła sprawdzenia zapasów eliksirów. Chyba. Przestałam go słuchać. Chciał się ze mną zobaczyć. Może nie konkretnie ze mną, ale z kimś, kto wie, co robi i nie osądza go.

- Jak może się pani zachowywać normalnie? - zapytała cicho.

- Co innego mam zrobić, panno Granger? Nie wiem, kim była ofiara. Nawet jeśli bym wiedziała, nic nie mogłabym zrobić. Ich śmierć była szybsza i mniej brutalna, niż mogłaby być, gdyby inny Śmierciożerca był na jego miejscu. Tysiące niewinnych ginie podczas wojny; jedynym sposobem na przerwanie tej rzezi jest praca nad jak najszybszym zakończeniu wojny, co przecież robimy. Moja histeria w żaden sposób nie pomogłaby Severusowi. Nawet bez mojego traktowania go jak potwora, on się tak czuje.

Przypominając sobie wyraz jego oczu, Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- On nic nie czuje.

- Czuje. - miękko powiedziała pielęgniarka, spoglądając dziewczynie w oczy. - Nie pokazuje tego, to prawda, ale rzeczy, które robi, ranią go w sposób, którego nikt z nas nie jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Profesor Snape jest człowiekiem, Hermiono, wraz z ludzkimi uczuciami i emocjami. Posiada sumienie, serce i duszę, oraz bardzo wyraźne poczucie tego, co jest dobre, a co złe. Bez względu na to jak bardzo stara się nie pokazywać tego, życie, które prowadzi ma niego ogromny wpływ. Bez względu na to, kim jeszcze jest, przede wszystkim to człowiek, taki sam jak ty. Spróbuj o tym pamiętać.

* * *

><p>Nie było niezwykłe, że Hermiona siedziała podczas czasu wolnego w bibliotece, ale tym razem powodem nie była ani praca domowa, ani własna przyjemność; miała inną misję w głowie. Opierając się chęci rozejrzenia się uważnie dookoła, wolnym i spokojnym krokiem podeszła do półek, na których stały roczniki Hogwartu. Niektóre pochodziły z poprzedniego wieku, ale dziewczyna przesunęła jedynie po ich grzbietach palcem, szukając młodszych lat i w końcu znalazła książkę z 1978 roku.<p>

Dziwne, że chłopcy nigdy wcześniej na to nie wpadli, pomyślała siadając przy jak najbardziej odsuniętym od drzwi i pozostałych uczniów stoliku. W końcu tu byli rodzice Harry'ego, Syriusz i Lupin. Sama przed sobą zaprzeczając prawdziwej przyczynie, dla której sięgnęła po książkę, postanowiła obejrzeć najpierw ich zdjęcia.

Przystojny Syriusz uśmiechał się bezczelnie z fotografii, niemalże się śmiał, przypominając jej o jej zauroczeniu nim podczas poprzedniego lata, które spędziła w Kwaterze Głównej. Pomimo tego, że wiedziała kim byli jego krewni, nie mogła się dopatrzeć cech wspólnych między nimi, choć musiała przyznać, że Fineas był dużo starszy niż Syriusz, a poza Tonks, która mogła przybierać dowolną postać, innych jego krewnych nie znała. Młody Gryfon wyglądał na szczęśliwego i beztroskiego, i widać było, że ma resztę życia jeszcze przed sobą; właściwie był idealnym absolwentem Hogwartu.

Następnym znajomym nazwiskiem było Lily Evans i w tym momencie Hermiona poczuła się jakby coś mocno uderzyło ją w brzuch. Ledwo dała radę, by głośno nie westchnąć z szoku. _Evans._ Nic dziwnego, że nazwisko brzmiało znajomo! _Snape_ był przyjacielem _mamy Harry'ego_?

- Chryste. - słabo wyszeptała, przełykając nerwowo. - Nic dziwnego, że nikt nie chciał mi powiedzieć.

Ale to nie miało sensu. Czemu do pioruna Snape miałby się przyjaźnić z Gryfońską Mugolaczką? _O Boże. Co by Harry powiedział, gdyby wiedział?_ Cóż, ona nie zamierzała mu o tym mówić. Wystarczająco się ze Snape'em nienawidzili - i może to jest jedną z przyczyn. Może to było powiązane z powodem, dla którego Snape nienawidził Jamesa.

To było zbyt wiele, by mogła o tym teraz spokojnie pomyśleć i wiele wysiłku włożyła w odsunięcie od siebie tych myśli. Ze zdjęcia uśmiechała się do niej nieśmiało ładna, rudowłosa dziewczyna z odznaką Prefekt Naczelnej przypiętą do szaty. Harry naprawdę miał oczy matki, przyznała; wydawało się, iż zielone oczy miały jeszcze bardziej intensywny kolor, gdy okalała je blada skóra i kasztanowe włosy. Lily również wyglądała jak idealny uczeń: ładna, popularna i szczęśliwa. Próba wyobrażenia sobie jej przyjaźni ze _Snape'em_ - która skończyła się kilka lat przed zrobieniem tych zdjęć - zaskutkowała bólem głowy.

Gryfonka powoli przeglądała zdjęcia szczęśliwych, uśmiechających się uczniów. Kolejną osobą, którą rozpoznała był Remus Lupin. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc lekko krzywy uśmiech chłopca. W jego twarzy zobaczyła cień mężczyzny, którym się stanie, a czego nie mogła dostrzec u Syriusza. Nie wyglądał na tak bardzo zmęczonego i nawiedzanego przez własne demony, jak teraz, gdy był dorosły. Nie był tak przystojny jak jego koledzy, ale wyglądał prawie uroczo, w sposób, który odrobinę przypominał jej Neville'a - miał taki sam ujmujący wygląd kujona.

Zdjęcie Petera Pettigrew sprawiło, że przeszedł ją lekki dreszcz, ale chłopak na fotografii nie przypominał dorosłego Glizdogona. Był pyzaty i wyglądał na młodszego niż w rzeczywistości, jakby nie skończył dojrzewać, choć miał lekki zarost pod nosem i na brodzie. Nie wyglądał na chłopaka, który za parę lat mógłby sprzedać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Voldemortowi, tylko na młodego człowieka, który nie był pewny siebie.

Jakby dla kontrastu, James Potter wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Opierał się leniwie o kant zdjęcia. Jego podobieństwo do Harry'ego było uderzające, poczynając na potarganych włosach, na uśmiechu kończąc. Posiadał jednak pewność siebie, której brakowało jego synowi. Harry zawsze wydawał się niepewny w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa. Z drugiej strony nie mogła być zdziwiona, że właśnie tak wyglądał i był zadowolony z życia, skoro Gryfon pozował do zdjęcia z Pucharem Domów i Pucharem Qudditcha, do szaty miał przypięta odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego i chodził z Lily Evans.

Powoli przewróciła kilka kartek dalej i wreszcie natrafiła na nazwisko, którego tak na prawdę szukała; _Severus Snape_. Patrzył się na nią ponuro i mimo młodego wieku wyglądał jak swoje dorosłe ja; zbyt szczupłe ciało, które wyraźnie uwidaczniało kości policzkowe, długie, brudne włosy częściowo zakrywające twarz - bardziej nierówno ścięte, niż teraz; widać, że dopiero uczył się sam sobie obcinać włosy - i wielki nos, który w ogóle nie pasował do jego młodzieńczej twarzy. Nie wyglądał na tak bardzo zmęczonego, ponurego i mizernego, ale jego skóra nadal miała ziemisty i niezdrowy wygląd, a jego szaty wyglądały obskurnie i wyraźnie były znoszone. Ale jego oczy...

Hermiona rozejrzała się uważnie po bibliotece i pochyliła się niżej nad zdjęciem, próbując zinterpretować cienie w jego oczach. Ciężko było cokolwiek zobaczyć; fotografia miała siedemnaście lat i była mała. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych uczniów Snape nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego i podnieconego przyszłością; wyglądał bezuczuciowo, choć to jeszcze nie był skutek Oklumencji, ale coś było w jego oczach - wiekowa mądrość, uświadomiła sobie, oczy człowieka, który widział zbyt dużo w taki młodym wieku. Coś w jego wykrzywionych wargach sugerowało gniew i mogła dostrzec dorosłego Snape'a w jego złośliwym uśmiechu; w oczach miał gorycz, ale jego twarz była bardziej ponura, zrezygnowana. Jego postawa sugerowała, że mimo rozciągającej się przed nim przyszłości, nie czekał na nią. Wyglądał jak przyszły Śmierciożerca, choć jakby nie chciał nim zostać. Sposób w jaki miał zgarbione ramiona, twarz, którą zakrywały włosy sugerował, iż chłopak na zdjęciu był pogubiony i podatny na zranienie.

Gryfonka przygryzła wargę i głośno parsknęła. _Nie bądź głupia. To tylko stara fotografia. Przestań nadinterpretować. Nie mógł wiedzieć, co się później stanie._ Przewracając oczami nad swoją głupotą, przewróciła jeszcze kilka stron, na których byli pozostali uczniowie i znalazła się w kolejnej części książki.

Wbrew sobie, spojrzała na wyniki SUMów i OWTMów każdego ucznia, zastanawiając się jak ona wypadnie w porównaniu do nich. Lily i Remus poradzili sobie bardzo dobrze, same W i P, James z Syriuszem nie byli daleko w tyle za nimi, ale Peterowi wyraźnie brakowało ich inteligencji i większość jego ocen stanowiły Z. Rezultaty Snape'a sprawiły, że dziewczyna jedynie siedziała i się na nie gapiła; otrzymał Wybitny z każdego przedmiotu. Wiedziała, że był inteligentny, ale jedynie kilku uczniów było w stanie osiągnąć takie wyniki - choć miała nadzieję, iż jej również się to uda.

Pozostała część książki była wypełniona większą ilością zdjęć uczniów na różnych etapach ich szkolnej kariery; jej ulubionym była fotografia Huncwotów, na ich trzecim lub czwartym roku, gdzie się żartobliwie przepychali pozując i szczerząc się do zdjęcia. Było urocze zdjęcie Jamesa i Lily z odznakami Prefektów Naczelnych, którzy się do siebie uśmiechali, na innym był Syriusz trzymający jedną ręką Puchar Qudditcha nad głową, a drugą obejmujący nieśmiało uśmiechniętego Remusa, chyba dwunastoletnia Lily z kilkoma dziewczętami w gryfońskich szalikach kibicująca drużynie Qudditcha...

Gdy Hermiona przekartkowała zdjęcia nieznanych jej Krukonów i Puchonów, zamarła. Było kilka zdjęć Ślizgonów w zielono-srebrnych barwach, ale Snape'a nie było wśród nich. Znalazła go w tle innego grupowego zdjęcia; przeskanowała wzrokiem nazwiska uczniów na zdjęciu i uświadomiła sobie, że ci uśmiechnięci i dumni chłopcy zostali Śmierciożercami, po czym ponownie skupiła wzrok na Snape'ie. Ręce miał schowane w kieszeniach i rzucał gniewne spojrzenia, nie chcąc być na fotografii. Czaił się z daleka od grupy. Z tego, co zauważyła Gryfonka, tylko na tych dwóch zdjęciach był Snape.

Zamyślona Hermiona zamknęła rocznik i odłożyła go na półkę. Nie była pewna, czy te odkrycia w jakiś sposób mogły jej pomóc, ale miała kilka rzeczy do przemyślenia.

* * *

><p>Severus <em>nie <em>był zadowolony, gdy znalazł Umbridge czekającą na niego w sali. Przybył wcześniej, by zdjąć zaklęcia zastoju chroniące na wpół zrobione eliksiry dodające wigoru i zorganizować składniki oraz potrzebne narzędzia do wykończenia mikstur. Ostrzegła go, żeby się spodziewał wizytacji w tym tygodniu i jakaś część świadomości mężczyzny była pewna, iż to będzie ta konkretna lekcja, ale nadal był bardzo zły. Jego osiągnięcia mówiły same za siebie; oceny z Eliksirów w Hogwarcie były najwyższe spośród wszystkich innych czarodziejskich instytucji - co było jedną z przyczyn, dla których uchodziło mu na sucho jego zachowanie. Drań czy nie, nawet ku swojemu zaskoczeniu był dobrym nauczycielem, nawet jeżeli nie był lubiany. Poza tym lista jego akademickich rekomendacji była tak długa jak jego przedramię. To dziwne miano _inspekcji_ było obraźliwe.

Ignorując ją tak bardzo jak tylko mógł, zaczął przygotowywać salę. Przypomniał sobie wspomnienie inspekcji Minerwy, które wywołało uśmieszek na jego twarzy. Jak chciał mieć wolną rękę... założyłby się, iż sprawiłby, że przed końcem lekcji kobieta czerwieniłaby się jak pierwszoroczniak. Ale nie, musiał się zachowywać. Przynajmniej do pewnego momentu.

Kobieta stanęła za nim, przyglądając się temu, co robił; Severus prawie parsknął. Był mistrzem zastraszenia i sam używał takich technik; nie podziałają na niego. Poza tym, może i był chudy i nie miał 180cm wzrostu, ale wciąż był wyższy od ropuchy i nie trudno było mu poruszyć się tak, aby zasłonić jej cały widok. Na ustach pojawił mu się uśmieszek, gdy oddech kobiety zmienił się pod wpływem frustracji. Kretynka.

- Czy jesteś przygotowany na inspekcję, Severusie? - w końcu zapytała, a on przyznał sobie punkt za to, iż pierwsza przemówiła, choć wolałby, by nie mówiła mu po imieniu. Gdyby miał cokolwiek do powiedzenia, nikt by go nie używał; nikogo nie uznawał za przyjaciela na tyle, by miał ten przywilej. A już na pewno nie Dolores Cholerną Umbridge, ropuchę Knota.

Odwróciwszy się do niej, podniósł brew.

- Z pewnością przygotowywanie się do czegoś takiego zniosłoby cały sens inspekcji? - odpowiedział jedwabiście gładkim głosem. - Mam więcej wiary w swoje metody nauczania. - poza tym, z pewnością byłaby rozradowana widząc jego zwykłe techniki, choć ta myśl była makabryczna. Podszedł do narożnika sali. - Powinnaś być w stanie dobrze stąd obserwować. - powiedział jej i wyciągnął różdżkę, by wyczarować krzesełko, zanim ona to zrobiła. W przypadku innego mężczyzny ten gest można by uznać za dżentelmeński; Severus radośnie wyczarował najbardziej niewygodne krzesło, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić, twarde i tak wąskie, że ciężko byłoby na nim usiąść, wysokie na tyle, by było niewygodne dla krótkich ropuszych nóg. _Drugi punkt dla mnie_. Posłał jej coś, co mogło ujść za uprzejmy uśmiech i wskazał dłonią krzesło. - Uczniowie powinni być już na zewnątrz.

- Czekają na ciebie? - zapytała, usadzając się wraz z tą cholerną podkładką. Zapisała jego imię na górze różowego pergaminu. Różowy pergamin... stłumił dreszcz niesmaku. Podła kobieta. Miała gorszy gust od niego.

- Czekają na mnie na korytarzu, dzięki czemu jeśli jestem wezwany gdzieś indziej, nie mogą niczym się tutaj bawić bez nadzoru. To środek bezpieczeństwa.

Odwracając się, podszedł do drzwi i usłyszał hałas panujący na zewnątrz. _Co wy do cholery tym razem wyprawiacie?_ Westchnął, otworzył drzwi i widok walczących Pottera i Weasley'a oraz uśmiechającego się z wyższością Draco nie zaskoczył go. Dziwnym był widok Longbottoma pośrodku tego bałaganu, ale nie miał ani czasu, ani chęci, by wnikać w szczegóły. Zabrał Gryffindorowi 10 punktów i kazał im wejść do środka.

Wchodząc za ostatnim uczniem do sali, zamknął drzwi wystarczająco głośno, by ucichły wszelkie szepty. Minął stolik Trio i stanął na przedzie sali.

- Mamy dzisiaj gościa. - wycedził; nie po raz pierwszy był wdzięczny za swój głos. Nie tylko był jedyną relatywnie pozytywną rzeczą, którą posiadał, ale mógł brzmieć jakby szydził i pogardzał z kogoś, bez używania pogardliwych słów i dzięki temu mógł udawać niewinnego, gdyby został oskarżony o wyśmiewanie się z kogoś.

Uczniowie wymienili między sobą spojrzenia i nie trzeba było być Leglimensem, żeby wiedzieć o czym myślą. Jego usta się wygięły i sam nie był pewien czy szyderczo, czy w uśmiechu; mając takiego nauczyciela jak ropucha w kadrze, już nie był najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem w szkole, co było osobliwym uczuciem. Czuł cień tego uczucia, gdy w szkole uczył Lockhart, ale większość dziewcząt uwielbiała tego kutasa, co doprowadziło do zatrzymania tych resztek popularności. Podnosząc nieznacznie głos, Snape kontynuował.

- Dzisiaj dalej pracujemy nad eliksirem dodającym wigoru. Tu są wasze mikstury, jeśli sporządziliście je właściwie, powinny już dojrzeć przez weekend... Instrukcje - machnął różdżką - są na tablicy. Do roboty.

Pierwsza część lekcji minęła bezboleśnie. Choć to była okropna myśl, wydawało się, iż Umbridge go lubi. Minerwa czerpała z tego złośliwą radość przez ostatnie tygodnie. Severus wiedział, że za to może, przynajmniej w części, obwiniać Lucjusza. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby okazało się, że jego tak zwany przyjaciel wyśpiewywał hymny pochwalne na jego cześć bez powodu; Malfoy Senior miał czasami pokręcone poczucie humoru, co z pewnością będzie wymagało przysługi w zamian. Jednak nadal nie sądził, iż to będzie długo trwało; w końcu w zeszłym roku Knot widział jego Mroczny Znak.

Sprawdzał eliksir Thomasa, gdy usłyszał kroki i zirytowany zajrzał w kociołek chłopaka; _zaczynamy_. Jej kroki nawet nie były ciche; miał nadzieję, że czuła mrowienie. Dean Thomas był średnim warzycielem; jego eliksir był poprawny, ale bez polotu. Nie miał wad, ale nie był też wysokiej jakości. Próbował skupić się na eliksirze, gdy dobiegł go ten irytujący głos.

- No, no, wydaje mi się, że klasa osiągnęła dość zaawansowany poziom. - powiedziała, a on uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Powinni, z takim nauczycielem. Nie widział sensu w pieszczeniu ich eliksirem leczącym oparzenia, a w końcu to _była_ klasa na poziomie SUMów. Umbridge kontynuowała. - Chociaż mam wątpliwości, czy to rozsądne uczyć ich eliksiru dodającego wigoru. Myślę, że Ministerstwo wolałoby usunąć ten punkt z programu.

_To nie to samo, co eliksir dodający siły, ty niekompetentna wiedźmo._ Snape wyprostował się, ledwie powstrzymując się przed przewróceniem oczami. Jeżeli musiał już mieć inspekcję, to nie mogła być ona przeprowadzona przynajmniej przez kogoś, kto znał przedmiot? Eliksir dodający siły zwiększał czasowo fizyczną i magiczną siłę pijącego, eliksir dodający wigoru nie. Był nieszkodliwy, stosowany głównie do zwiększenia siły zaklęć nałożonych na przedmiot i czasami do podniesienia efektywności niektórych eliksirów. Odwrócił się od Thomasa, pozwalając mu dalej pracować i z obojętnością zauważył, iż kobieta podniosła trzymane pióro.

- A przy okazji... jak długo uczy pan w Hogwarcie? - zapytała.

- Czternaście lat. - co było zapisane w aktach, gdyby zadała sobie trud przejrzenia ich. Idiotka. Ropucha.

- Zdaje mi się, że najpierw przymierzał się pan do obrony przed czarną magią? - zapytała obrzydliwie słodkim głosem

_Ah. Już widzę, gdzie to zmierza._

- Tak. - odrzekł cicho.

- Ale pańskie podanie zostało odrzucone?

Thomas stłumił śmiech; widocznym było, iż wielu uczniów podsłuchiwało i wiedział, kto szczególnie spośród nich nadstawiał ucha. Severus zmienił taktykę i przestał okludować myśli, wykrzywiając usta; równie dobrze może dać sobie spokój i mieć choć trochę rozrywki, nawet jeśli będzie musiał później za to odpowiedzieć.

- Owszem. - odparł sucho i usłyszał kolejny stłumiony śmiech gdzieś za sobą, który brzmiał podobnie do głosu Granger.

Ropucha żywo coś notowała; spojrzał na pergamin wystarczająco długo, by do góry nogami odczytać, co zapisała i nie był zdziwiony, gdy okazało się, iż to był zwykły bełkot. Próbowała sprawić wrażenie osoby, która wyciąga wnioski z jego cztero-sylabowych odpowiedzi.

- I odkąd zaczął pan tu pracować, co rok ubiega się pan o stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, tak?

- Tak - odpowiedział krótko. To już przestało być zabawne. Naprawdę nienawidził być publicznie poniżany, nawet jeżeli ta sytuacja była nieszkodliwa w porównaniu do innych, których doświadczył. Przełykając gulę i próbując zachować spokój, czekał na kolejne nieuchronne pytanie.

- Czy wiadome jest panu, dlaczego Dumbledore co rok panu odmawia? - zapytała słodko.

Oh, było wiele powodów. Po pierwsze, staruszek nie był głupi i doskonale wiedział, że nie znajdzie innego nauczyciela eliksirów z kwalifikacjami Severusa, a po drugie z przekory. Jedną z głównych przyczyn był po prostu jego brak zaufania w stosunku do Severusa, a właściwie do jego wytrwałości, by w pewnym momencie nie zaczął uczyć dzieci prawdziwej Czarnej Magii. Jednakże główną przyczyną był fakt, iż stanowisko było przeklęte i żaden z nich nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by Severus po roku pracy odszedł. Musiał być w szkole, by mógł kłamać Czarnemu Panu i by Dumbledore mógł mieć go na oku. Żadnego z tych powodów nie mógł podać Umbridge.

Jednak nadal nie przestał składać podania na stanowisko, co też wynikało z wielu przyczyn. Głównie dlatego, że mógł pokazać Czarnemu Panu, iż nadal próbował wykonać Jego pierwotny rozkaz. To również irytowało Dumbledore'a, co zawsze nadawało dodatkowy sens wszystkiemu, a jemu dawało wymówkę by być niemiłym dla kogokolwiek, kto otrzyma posadę - większość z nich i tak na to zasługiwała - i pomagało sprawić, by ludzie go zlekceważali. Raczej lubił ten przedmiot i uczenie go przez jakiś czas mogłoby sprawić mu radość, mimo iż to Eliksiry były jego prawdziwą miłością, teraz, podczas gdy wojna się zbliżała, mógłby nauczyć bachory więcej na temat obrony niż ktokolwiek inny zatrudniony przez Dumbledore'a. _Zwłaszcza Umbridge._

Próbując nie zaciskać zębów, krótko odpowiedział:

- Proponuję, żeby go pani sama zapytała.

- Och, na pewno to uczynię. - odpowiedziała mu i uśmiechnęła się; słodki, dziewczęcy wyraz twarzy, którego nienawidził z ogólnych powodów, a który sprawiał, iż jej workowate i pulchne policzki nadawały jej wygląd jeszcze bardziej ropuchowaty i podły.

Spróbował przestać wyobrażać sobie rzeczy, które mógłby jej zrobić i ponuro zapytał:

- Mniemam, iż to ma jakieś znaczenie? - oczywiście, że nie miało. Jego umiejętności jako nauczyciela Eliksirów nie miały nic wspólnego z jego pragnieniem zmiany stanowiska.

- Och tak! - zapewniła go. - Tak, Ministerstwo chce mieć pełną wiedzę o... ee... przeszłości nauczycieli Hogwartu.

_Następnym razem, gdy będę wezwany wezmę cię ze sobą_, pomyślał zjadliwie, _Wtedy będziesz miała pełną wiedzę_. Odkąd Dumbledore oczyścił go z zarzutów podczas procesu, Ministerstwo chciało ponownie się do niego dobrać; to musiało być dla Knota frustrujące, wiedział, że Snape jest Śmierciożercą, a jednak nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Wpatrzył się w jej plecy, podczas gdy ona podeszła do Parkinson i zaczęła zadawać jej pytania na temat lekcji; przynajmniej przeszedł tą głupią inspekcję, a jeśli rozmawiała ze Ślizgonami, to zdał śpiewająco - doskonale wiedzieli, po której stronie mają się opowiedzieć.

Odwracając się, złapał spojrzenie Pottera. Chłopak nawet nie starał się ukryć, iż podsłuchuje, a jego temperament wziął górę, gdy podszedł do jego kociołka i zauważył stan eliksiru. Widocznie Potter był tak zaabsorbowany oglądaniem pojedynku jego wrogów, że nawet nie próbował uważać na swoją pracę. Gdy Potter opuścił głowę, Snape na chwilę spojrzał na Granger. Dziewczyna się odwróciła plecami do nich i w ten sposób oznajmiła, że poddała się w próbie pomagania chłopakowi. Najprawdopodobniej jednak wciąż próbowała pomóc Longbottomowi, ale mężczyzna nie mógł się zmusić, by być złym o to; nie miał ochoty mieć do czynienia z kolejnym roztopionym kociołkiem.

- No i znowu klapa, Potter. - powiedział złośliwie. Tym razem jego ton był usprawiedliwiony; eliksir bachora był najgorszym w całej klasie i opróżnił jego kociołek jednym machnięciem różdżki. - Napiszesz mi wypracowanie na temat poprawnego składu tego wywaru, wykazując jakie popełniłeś błędy. Na przyszłą lekcję, zrozumiałeś?

- Tak. - odpowiedział niechętnie chłopak. _Idioto. Ten eliksir masz na SUMie. Nie nauczyłeś się na lekcji jak go przyrządzać, więc będziesz musiał to zrobić w czasie wolnym. Nie jestem tylko i wyłącznie draniem, bo w innym wypadku oddałbym Filchowi przyjemność zapewnienia ci rozrywki dzisiejszego wieczoru; przecież nie mam ochoty mieć dodatkowej pracy do sprawdzenia._

Przewracając oczami, podszedł do kociołków Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, by zobaczyć jak bardzo oni byli w stanie skopać eliksir. Zacisnął zęby i zmusił się do odwrócenia spojrzenia od Umbridge. Niestety, ale wygrała tą rundę.

* * *

><p>Nadal był w złym humorze, gdy wieczorem wszedł do prawie opustoszałego pokoju nauczycielskiego. Minerwa spojrzała na niego, gdy głośno usiadł na krzesełku na przeciw niej.<p>

- Widzę, że ktoś tu dzisiaj miał swoją pierwszą inspekcję. - powiedziała, według niego, brzmiąc zbyt radośnie. - Dobrze się bawiłeś?

- Nie. - odpowiedział krótko, gdy sięgnęła po szachownicę i podniosła pytająco brew. Kiwnął głową i kobieta ustawiła figury. - Oczywiście to musieli być piątoroczni. Ona prześladuje Pottera, czy to tylko moje wrażenie?

- Prawdopodobnie tak. - zgodziła się. - W końcu przede wszystkim jest tutaj, żeby go obserwować. Mogłeś się z nią pobawić?

- Niestety nie. - odparł mężczyzna. - Rzuciła kilka szpilek na temat Obrony i przez resztę lekcji przeprowadzała wywiad z uczniami.

- Pech. - odpowiedziała sympatycznie kobieta. - ale będziesz miał jeszcze jedną szansę. Oczekuję czegoś dobrego, Severusie; naszym obowiązkiem jest sprawić, by przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji trochę jej namieszać. - kobieta ruszyła swoim pierwszym pionkiem i zaczęli grę.

- Gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytał mężczyzna po kilku chwilach.

- Aurora, Charity i Rolanda poszły do Trzech Mioteł, Filius i Bathsheda mają patrol, Pomona jak zwykle jest w swojej szklarni, Septima pracuje w swoim biurze i towarzyszy _jej_ Albus. Mam nadzieję, że mówi jej, by się uspokoiła

- Dlaczego? Co tym razem zrobiła? - zapytał, uśmiechając się złośliwie, gdy zabierał gońca Minerwie.

Posłała mu zirytowane spojrzenie i w odwecie zabrała mu pionka.

- Sybilla jest na warunkowym. - odpowiedziała cicho.

- Cóż, to nie jest niespodzianka. - zauważył. Mężczyzna należał do tej niewielkiej liczny osób, która wiedziała, iż Sybilla Trelawney była prawdziwą Wieszczką, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, iż przez pozostałą większość czasu była beznadziejną, starą oszustką. - Może to oznacza, iż wreszcie możemy wywalić ten przeklęty przedmiot z programu. Mam nadzieję, że powiedziałaś skrzatom, by pochowały cały zapas gotowanej sherry.

- Nie masz prawa komentować czyichś nawyków w piciu, Severusie. - skarciła go kobieta, pospiesznie ratując skoczka. - Nie przyjęła tego tego dobrze. Płakała wcześniej. Proszę, bądź dla niej miły.

Ruszył królową.

- Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiam. Jak na mnie, to jest miłe.

- Prawda. Technicznie rzecz biorąc ministerialny dekret pozwala jej na przeprowadzanie inspekcji i umieszczanie nas na warunkowym, ale nie przypominam sobie, by mogła nas zwalniać...

- Nie mówi też, że nie może. - zauważył ponuro. - Znikąd nie mamy pomocy. Mają zbyt wielu ludzi gotowych objąć puste stanowiska. Szach.

Wyprowadzając króla z niebezpieczeństwa, czarownica skinęła głową.

- I tak Albus jest na to przygotowany. Spodoba ci się jego plan, gdyby Sybilla została zwolniona.

- Lubisz być tajemnicza, prawda? - zapytał łagodnie, poświęcając swojego skoczka i obserwując planszę na wpół przymkniętymi oczami.

- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, Severusie. - ostudziła go. - Chodzi mi o to, że możemy ograniczyć jej zniszczenie wśród kadry, ale uczniowie już wyrwali się spod kontroli.

- Zawsze to robią. - zauważył. - Ponownie, szach.

Wyglądała na złą, gdy po raz kolejny ratowała swojego króla, a na jego usta wpłynął uśmieszek. Westchnęła.

- Rozwiązanie wszystkich grup i klubów tego ranka nie było jej najmądrzejszym pomysłem, zwłaszcza tuż przed rozpoczęciem sezonu Qudditcha. Nie tylko Potter jest naszym jedynym młodym rebeliantem. W każdej klasie ma przynajmniej jednego ucznia na którego się uwzięła...

- Głównie Gryfonów. - odpowiedział jej przebiegle.

- Ponieważ twoi Ślizgoni są obrzydliwymi lizusami. - wytknęła mu, zabierając kolejnego pionka.

- Obrzydliwymi lizusami, którzy są na czele w punktacji Domów. - odpowiedział jej spokojnie. Nie lubił zachowania swoich podopiecznych, ale Dom Węża był pełen tych, którzy przetrwali. _Oni_ nie dostawali regularnie szlabanów. Zabrał Minerwie drugiego gońca, a ona mu się odwdzięczyła zbijając mu Wieżę.

- To tylko kwestia czasu nim coś poważniejszego się stanie, Severusie. Martwię się o Pottera.

- Właściwie obstawiam bliźniaków Weasley. - wyprowadził skoczka z niebezpieczeństwa. - Widziałaś już jak działają ich słodycze? Czekam aż je rozprowadzą. - nie po raz pierwszy się zastanawiał, jakby zareagowali uczniowie, gdyby wiedzieli jak bardzo kadra plotkuje na ich temat i jak mało mają przed nimi sekretów.

- Nie miałbyś żadnego ucznia na eliksirach. Wiem, że nie miałbyś z tym problemu, ale ucierpiałaby twoja wypłata. - zabrała kolejnego pionka.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

- Wątpię. Nienawidzą jej bardziej niż mnie. Może i traktuję ich jak idiotów, ale nie traktuję ich protekcjonalnie i nie udaję, że tak nie robię. Nie powstrzymuję ich przed uczeniem się i nie kłamię im.

- Żarty na bok, Severusie, to jest poważne. Doskonale wiemy, że kadra ma co najwyżej iluzję kontroli. Jeśli ona ich popchnie do otwartej rewolucji...

Na ustach Severusa pojawił się uśmieszek, gdy przesuwał królową. Próba utworzenia przez Trio ich małego klubu obrony była w tym momencie publiczną wiedzą, nawet jeżeli sądzili iż są dyskretni; był całkiem dumny z tego, że miał w tym swój udział.

- Z innymi rebeliantami dookoła niego, Potter będzie mniejszym problemem, niż gdyby był jedynym buntownikiem; w tym momencie jest raczej spokojny, ponieważ myśli, że jest sprytny. Nadal uważam, ze bliźniacy wykonają pierwszy ruch.

Obserwując szachownicę zwężonymi oczami, kobieta skinęła.

- Chcesz się założyć?

- Dziesięć Galeonów. - odpowiedział bez wahania.

Minerwa zamrugała patrząc na niego, po czym z dumą skinęła głową i zabrała mu kolejnego pionka.

- Wchodzę. - obydwoje pokręcili głowami i powrócili do gry. - Nadal martwię się o chłopaka...

- Już dwa razy mi o tym powiedziałaś. Wszystko będzie z nim w porządku; zawsze jest.

- Przechwyciła jego sowę poprzedniego dnia.

- Co?

Wymienili między sobą ponure spojrzenia.

- Nie było nic ryzykownego w liście, który wysyłał; przynajmniej tyle ma rozsądku. Ale ona robi się coraz odważniejsza. Dopiero zaczął się październik; co zdąży zrobić do Gwiazdki?

- Musimy poczekać i zobaczyć, dokąd zaprowadzi ją jej odwaga. - wymamrotał. - Szach.

- Cholera. - mruknęła kobieta, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać i pospiesznie wyratowała króla, posyłając mężczyźnie nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. - Albus ci już powiedział, żebyś jej nie próbował otruć.

- Nie zamierzam. Jeszcze nie. - pozwolił jej zbić drugą Wieżę. - Jeżeli martwisz się o uczniów, spróbujmy skupić jej uwagę na czymś innym na chwilę. Najlepszą metodą walki z Ministerstwem jest gra na ich paranoi. Niech się skupi na sobie i swojej własności, a przestanie zwracać uwagę na resztę zamku.

- W takich chwilach cieszę się, że już nie jesteś uczniem, Severusie. Byłbyś koszmarny.

- Cóż za komplement. - odpowiedział jej sarkastycznie, ponownie złośliwie się uśmiechając.

- Ile czasu jesteś w stanie zyskać?

- Tyle, ile potrzeba. - zapewnił ją. - Nie jest popularna po żadnej ze stron. Próbuje zniszczyć Hogwart, a nikt tego nie chce. Kto jeszcze chce się zaangażować?

- Oczywiście Filius. Być może Pomona, ale ona nie wiele może teraz zrobić. Jestem pewna, że pozostali też chętnie pomogą.

Severus uśmiechnął się, gdy wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Poświęcił kolejnego pionka.

- Sprawmy, żeby było ciekawiej.

- Mów dalej. Przy okazji, jesteś w szachu.

Niezaskoczony tym mężczyzna ruszył królem.

- Zacznij zakład. W każdym dniu, każdy wkłada odrobinę więcej. Na koniec roku, zrobimy głosowanie kto najbardziej jej utrudniał pracę; zwycięzca bierze wszystko.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie złośliwie.

- Wchodzę. - zgodziła się Minerwa. - Ale musimy ustalić pewne warunki. Żadnych niesprawiedliwych zagrywek, nic niebezpiecznego i bez udziału uczniów.

- W porządku. I ani słowa Dumbledore'owi.

- Jeżeli nie ma dowodów, nic nie może zrobić. - ponownie się zgodziła kobieta; żadne z nich nie było na tyle głupie, by uważać, iż Dyrektor nie będzie wiedział o tym, co robią.

- Cudownie. Szach-mat.

Kobieta spojrzała na szachownicę i westchnęła, gdy zobaczyła jak jej oburzony król poddaje się.

- Raz prawie cię miałam. Prawie nie masz pionków.

- Nie jestem lepszym graczem niż ty. Po prostu lepiej umiem odczytać ciebie niż ty mnie.

- Królowa była zwodem?

- Tak.

- Hmph. W porządku, porozmawiam z pozostałymi kiedy tylko będę miała okazję. Wydaje mi się, że w następny czwartek mamy patrol. Zobaczymy co się wydarzy w międzyczasie.

* * *

><p>Wydawało się, że minęły wieki zanim bliźniacy wraz ze swoją publicznością opuścili pokój wspólny. Hermiona przestała się z nimi kłócić; Harry i Ron byli pod zbyt dużym wrażeniem, by słuchać, a ona sama przed sobą nie chciała się przyznać, ale w pewnej mierze też była pod wrażeniem. W innych okolicznościach byłaby bardziej przerażona słodyczami, które pozwalały uczniom opuścić zajęcia, ale... cóż, Umbridge była szczególnym przypadkiem. Gdyby nie była tak zdesperowana w trzymaniu ręki na pulsie w działaniach tej wstrętnej kobiety i nie próbowała pilnować Harry'ego, sama chętnie by opuściła lekcje Obrony.<p>

W końcu pokój wspólny był cudownie cichy i pusty. Hermiona była zaskoczona, że jest już po północy; w przeciwieństwie do niej, chłopcy nie mieli zamiaru wstać wpół do szóstej, próbując przystosować się do nowej rutyny, zanim wprowadzi w życie swój plan po powrocie Hagrida. Przynajmniej dzisiaj Snape nie został wezwany, więc nie będzie musiała się zjawić w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ale nadal będzie juro wyczerpana.

- Syriusz. - powiedział Ron, budząc się. Dziewczyna odłożyła pracę domową, a ojciec chrzestny ich przyjaciela wyszczerzył się do nich z kominka.

- Cześć.

- Cześć. - odpowiedziała wraz z chłopcami, klękając na dywanie obok Krzywołapa.

- Jak leci?

- Nie za dobrze. - odpowiedział Harry, a Hermiona odsunęła kota od ognia. - Ministerstwo wydało nowy dekret, więc nie możemy już mieć drużyn qudditcha...

- ani tajnych grup nauki obrony przed czarną magią? - zapytał łobuzersko Syriusz, a oni się w niego wpatrzyli. Hermiona nie wiedziała, co czują chłopcy, ale ona była przede wszystkim zawstydzona; przecież byli tacy ostrożni!

- Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał Harry.

- Powinniście z większą rozwagą wybierać miejsca tajnych spotkań. - odpowiedział Syriusz uśmiechając się szeroko. - Gospoda pod Świńskim Łbem...

Jegło głos brzmiał jakby się z nich nabijał, więc Hermiona się zjężyła.

- Jest na pewno lepsza od Trzech Mioteł! - zaprotestowała. - Tam zawsze przychodzą tłumy...

-... co oznacza, że trudniej byłoby was podsłuchać. - odpowiedział lekceważąco Syriusz. - Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, Hermiono.- dodał.

Zapewne nie chciał brzmieć protekcjonalnie, ale i tak zdenerwowały ją jego słowa, głównie dlatego, że miał rację. W końcu rzeczy, których _nie_ wiedziała sprawiały, że nie mogła spać i wciąż się martwiła. Próbowała utrzymać ich grupę w tajemnicy, ale najwidoczniej nie udało jej się to; nie była Ślizgonką, wiedziała o tym. Nic dziwnego, że profesor Snape wydawał się rozbawiony ostatnimi dniami... w końcu częściowo to jego słowa ją zainspirowały, by zasugerować chłopcom taką grupę.

Myśl o Snape'ie skierowała jej oczy z powrotem na Syriusza, który mówił o Mundungusie Fletcherze i nagle poczuła zimno w żołądku na myśl, iż ten radośnie szczerzący się mężczyzna i mówiący im o buncie, próbował popełnić morderstwo, gdy był w ich wieku, nie wspominając o tym, iż już wcześniej był tyranem. To było dziwne uczucie... _lubiła_ Syriusza i Snape zawsze im się odwdzięczał, z tego co sobie przypominała, ale fakty były niezaprzeczalne. Żartem byłoby wysłanie Snape'a pod drzewo każdej innej nocy, zamknięcie przejścia za nim albo postawienie tam czegoś, co czekałoby na chłopaka. Uczynienie tego w pełnię, z wilkołakiem po drugiej stronie tunelu nie było żartem. Syriusz chciał, żeby Snape zginął.

I chociaż Snape mógł teraz wygrać z Syriuszem - przynajmniej słownie, choć obstawiała, że podczas pojedynku również by wygrał, ale nie koniecznie w walce fizycznej - wątpiła by mężczyzna miał taką możliwość, gdy byli w szkole. Wiedziała, że to nigdy nie były walki jeden na jednego. Pojedynek jeden przeciwko czwórce nie miał nic wspólnego z fair play; to było zwyczajne znęcanie się i dziewczyna nie była w stanie w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć takiego zachowania, choć bardzo chciała. Snape nigdy nie był głupi i nie zacząłby nierównej walki, gdyby nie miał nadziei jej wygrać.

Hermionie zrobiło się smutno, gdy uświadomiła sobie, iż dorasta, a świat nie jest taki jak myślała. Zawsze lubiła Syriusza, zawsze była po jego stronie, ale teraz, przypominając sobie dziką wściekłość Snape'a sprzed dwóch lat, inaczej to wszystko widziała. Nie osiągasz takiego stanu wściekłości, jeżeli nie podsyca jej ogromny ból. Ciężko było opowiedzieć się po którejkolwiek ze stron, gdy znało się pełną historię, zwłaszcza, że Hermiona osobiście doświadczyła wytykania palcami. Tak samo jak Harry, ale on był ślepy na wszystko, co dotyczyło Snape'a, oprócz złośliwości mężczyzny; aż do teraz była taka sama jak chłopak.

Odpychając od siebie te myśli, Hermiona przysłuchiwała się Syriuszowi, który przekazywał im ostrzeżenie od pani Weasley i była lekko zawstydzona, gdy zauważyła, iż przypomina jej to samą siebie w wieku dwunastu lat. To jedna z pozytywnych stron dorastania; jej priorytety się zmieniły. Chłopcy mogli sobie z tego żartować do woli; Ron może i był zdrajcą krwi, ale nadal był czystokrwistym czarodziejem, a Harry miał cały Zakon, który go chronił. Jednak Hermiona była Szlamą, celem i chciała umieć się bronić, ponieważ nie wiele osób zrobi to za nią.

- Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wolno mi należeć do grupy samoobrony? - zapytał ponuro Ron

- Ja? Ależ skąd! - odpowiedział ze zdziwieniem Syriusz. - Uważam, że to wspaniały pomysł!

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi słysząc jego ton i spojrzała z namysłem na ogień.

- Naprawdę? - zapytał radośnie Harry.

- Oczywiście! Myślisz, ze twój ojciec i ja siedzielibyśmy cicho i słuchali rozkazów takiej starej wiedźmy jak Umbridge?

_Nie_, pomyślała ponuro Hermiona, _bylibyście jak Harry. Buntujący się i źli, i ... głupi, i tak jak on ciągle mielibyście szlabany._ Myśl o aroganckich, zbyt emocjonalnych, impulsywnych i lekkomyślnych Gryfonach zabrzmiała w jej głowie głosem Snape'a.

Wydawało się, iż Harry'emu również coś nie pasowało w głosie Syriusza i spojrzał na mężczyznę ze zdziwieniem.

- Ale... w zeszłym roku wciąż mi powtarzałeś, żebym był ostrożny i nie podejmował żadnego ryzyka...

- W zeszłym roku wszystko świadczyło o tym, że w Hogwarcie jest ktoś, kto chce cię zabić, Harry! - powiedział niecierpliwie mężczyzna. - W tym roku wiemy, że poza Hogwartem jest ktoś, kto pragnie pozabijać nas wszystkich, więc nauczenie się skutecznej obrony uważam za znakomity pomysł!

_Zawsze umiałeś wszystko usprawiedliwić_, ponuro powiedział wewnętrzny Snape Hermiony. Chcąc poczuć się zawstydzoną swoimi myślami, Hermiona cicho zapytała:

- A jeśli nas wyrzucą?

Syriusz nie był już szukającym kłopotów i buntowniczym nastolatkiem. Był opiekunem Harry'ego, dorosłym i odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną.

- Hermiono, przecież to był twój pomysł! - zaprotestował Harry.

_Właściwie, to był pomysł profesora Snape'a._ Nadal nie była pewna, czy ten luźno rzucony pomysł był jedynie komentarzem, czy też chciał, aby sama doszła do takiego wniosku; czy to był zbieg okoliczności, czy może celowa manipulacja.

- Przecież wiem. - odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. - Jestem tylko ciekawa, co Syriusz o tym myśli. - wiedziała, co o tym myślał; chciała wiedzieć, co powie.

- No cóż, lepiej być wyrzuconym i umieć się bronić, niż siedzieć w szkole bez tej umiejętności. - odpowiedział zwyczajnym tonem Syriusz, a jej ciekawość została zaspokojona. Jej serce zamarło, gdy Harry i Ron z entuzjazmem zgodzili się ze zdaniem mężczyzny. Zaczęli dyskutować o możliwych miejscach na spotkania, a ona zastanawiała się jak dużo czasu minie, nim będzie musiała powiedzieć Harry'emu o swoich podejrzeniach.

* * *

><p><strong>Od autorki<strong>: Odrobina wiedzy to niebezpieczna rzecz, Hermiono.


	6. Chapter 6

_Przepraszam Was serdecznie za to opóźnienie. Wiele zaczęło się dziać "na raz" w moim życiu i miałam coraz mniej czasu na tłumaczenie, a co dopiero na przeczytanie i w miarę ogarnięcie tłumaczenia. Dziekuję Wam za wszystkie komentarze =)_

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie Was, którzy tu wchodzicie (hmm... znajome hasło, nieprawdaż...?) i czytacie moje wypociny =)_

_Apeluję raz jeszcze o betę. Chętnych zapraszam na PM ;)_

_I przypominam, że _fragmenty podkreślone _pochodzą z książki "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa"_

* * *

><p><strong>" Wielu trzyma się uparcie obranej drogi, lecz tylko nieliczni dążą konsekwentnie do swego celu."<strong>

Fryderyk Nietzsche

* * *

><p>Hermiona nie spała dobrze tej nocy; nic dziwnego, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę, iż niewiele brakowało, by Umbridge ich złapała. Patrząc na tą sytuację z perspektywy czasu, to było głupie. Skutkiem tego była wzmożona ilość myśli o ojcu chrzestnym przyjaciela. To, co robili było niebezpieczne, a on powinien przypominać im o bezpieczeństwie, pomóc przemyśleć wszystko jeszcze raz, a nie ich podbudowywać. Niezbyt podobały jej się te myśli, bo chciała pozostać tą małą dziewczynką, która ślepo wierzyła dorosłym. Dorastanie wcale nie było fajne. Naprawdę.<p>

Widok Snape'a podczas śniadania też nie poprawił jej humoru; przez pół nocy próbowała zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił Syriusz. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na nauczyciela czuła się niemal winna, co nie miało najmniejszego sensu; nie brała udziału w znęcaniu się nad nim i choć kilka razy go oskarżała, to były uzasadnione spostrzeżenia i nie były okrutne. Nawet nigdy nie nazwała go żadnym z tych paskudnych przezwisk, które krążyły wśród uczniów - to, że sporadycznie myślała o nim jako o draniu nie liczyło się, skoro nim był - i próbowała nie śmiać się z przypadku z boginem. Dlaczego więc czuła się winna, skoro te wydarzenia miały miejsce jeszcze przed jej narodzeniem?

_Może dlatego, że Ci, którzy brali w tym udział_ nie _czuli się winni_, uświadomiła sobie powoli; przypomniała sobie, że podczas lekcji z boginem nie czuła się z tą sytuacją dobrze. Sprawienie, aby cała klasa śmiała się z innego nauczyciela nie było profesjonalne i zupełnie nie w stylu profesora Lupina. Przez to cała szkoła nabijała się ze Snape'a; Hermiona poczuła się zawstydzona, gdy uświadomiła sobie, iż dopiero teraz zastanowiła się, jak mężczyzna musiał się wtedy czuć. Zawsze uważała, że nieokazywanie szacunku nauczycielowi jest złe, ale nigdy nie zastanowiła się nad tym, że to mogło zranić jego uczucia.

A już na pewno nie obchodziło to Syriusza. Ponownie spojrzała na nauczyciela Eliksirów, przypominając sobie jak Harry i Ron śmiali z jego przezwiska _Smarkerus_; dziewczyna wiedziała o znęcaniu się nad nim i była świadoma tego, że nie istniało nic bardziej bolesnego niż złośliwe przezwisko. Wciąż żyjący Huncwoci nie czuli się winni swoich czynów, zawsze zbywając te działania wzruszeniem ramion, a Dumbledore powiedział Snape'owi, żeby przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego, jakby mężczyzna nie miał prawa być o to zły. Właściwie, gdy tak rozmyślała, uświadomiła sobie, że Dumbledore przyłączył się do żartów na temat bogina; Harry i Ron jej o tym powiedzieli podczas Gwiazdki. To też nie było w porządku wobec niego.

Jej postrzeganie świata zmieniło się o 180 stopni. Dopiero od kilku miesięcy wiedziała o roli jaką grał Snape; ledwie zaczął się październik, a ona już patrzyła na wszystko inaczej, tylko dlatego, że dostrzegła człowieka w Mistrzu Eliksirów i uświadomiła sobie, że nie wszystko jest takie, na jakie wygląda. Czuła się dziwnie osamotniona, ponieważ jej przyjaciele byli jeszcze zbyt młodzi, by to zobaczyć.

* * *

><p>Podczas rozmowy o Umbridge i jej zamiarach wobec Zaklęć, Hermiona miała zamiar poruszyć temat, ale zabrakło jej odwagi. Zła na swoją słabość, postanowiła porozmawiać z chłopcami podczas przerwy i gdy oni świętowali przywrócenie drużyny Qudditcha, próbowała zebrać myśli. Naprawdę byli jeszcze młodzi, uświadomiła sobie uśmiechając się smutno; jakby Qudditch był ważny, gdy Świat zmierza w stronę piekła.<p>

- Hermiono, co jest z tobą? - zapytał Ron, wyrywając dziewczynę z zamyślenia. Obserwowała deszcz spływający po oknie.

- Po prostu myślę...

- O Syr... Wąchaczu? - zapytał Harry, a dziewczyna się zebrała w sobie.

- Nie... Niezupełnie... Tak sobie myślę... Zastanawiam się... Chyba robimy dobrze... co? - Boże, to było takie frustrujące. Inspiracja czy nie, to nadal był jej pomysł i czuła się odpowiedzialna, że coś może pójść nie tak i zostaną złapani. W idealnym świecie mogłaby porozmawiać na ten temat z kimś dorosłym, ale jedyną opcją był Snape, który ją konfundował i onieśmielał, i była pewna, że jej nielubi, skoro ona też w pewien sposób go nie lubiła; nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że siada z nim i rozmawia. Poza tym nie była pewna, czy byłby w stanie mówić o Syriuszu i Harrym bezstronnie.

- No, to wszystko wyjaśnia - zakpił Ron - Bo chyba bym się obraził, gdybyś nie powiedziała wyraźnie, o co ci chodzi.

_Ha, cholerne ha, Ron._

- Zastanawiałam się czy dobrze robimy organizując tę grupę obrony przed czarną magią. - powiedziała i w tym samym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że nie powinna mówić o tym głośno, nawet jeżeli nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

- Że co?! Hermiono, to był przecież twój pomysł!

- Wiem. - odpowiedziała. Nienawidziła tego uczucia, nienawidziła być głosem rozsądku, gdy wiedziała, iż przez to jej przyjaciele będą na nią źli, nienawidziła zaczynać kłótni. To bolało. -Ale po rozmowie z Wąchaczem...

- Przecież jemu to się bardzo podobało! - powiedział Harry.

- Tak - Hermiona znowu gapiła się w okno. - Tak, i właśnie dlatego zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy dobrze robimy...

Prawie się wzdrygnęła słysząc złość w głosie Harry'ego. Zaczęła się zastanawiać jak długo tym razem nie będą się do niej odzywać.

- Wyjaśnijmy to sobie. Syriusz zgadza się z nami, więc ty uważasz, że nie powinniśmy jednak tego robić, tak?

Wiedziała, że poczuł się zraniony; ojciec chrzestny był jego rodziną, lepszą niż jego wujostwo i Harry kochał Syriusza miłością zdesperowanej osoby, która nie miała kogo wcześniej kochać. Ale przez to chłopak nie patrzył na sytuację jasno.

- Masz naprawdę zaufanie do jego oceny sytuacji? - zapytała cicho. Pomijając wszystko inne, Syriusz spędził ponad dekadę w Azkabanie. Animag czy nie, wątpliwym było, iż pozostał nietknięty przez dementorów, a ona nie zamierzała ufać jego osądowi świata.

- Tak, mam! - odrzekł natychmiast Harry. - Zawsze dawał nam dobre rady!

_Mówienie Ci, żebyś był ostrożny po tym, jak ktoś próbował cię zaatakować się nie liczy, Harry. I to było tylko raz._ Bolało ją gardło; wiedziała, że to, co za chwilę powie zasmuci chłopaka, Ron stanie po jego stronie, a wynikający z tego rozłam będzie bolesny. Dlaczego to zawsze ona musiała niszczyć ich optymizm?

- A nie sądzicie, że on stał się... trochę... lekkomyślny... odkąd go uziemiono przy Grimmauld Place? - zapytała ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Nie sądzicie, że on... że on jakby... żyje naszym życiem?

- A co to za figura "żyje naszym życiem"? - zażądał odpowiedzi Harry.

- To znaczy... No dobrze, myślę, że sam bardzo by chciał stworzyć tajne stowarzyszenia obronne tuż pod nosem ministerstwa... Myślę, że dla niego to jest sytuacja bardzo trudna do zniesienia, bo nic nie może zrobić tam, gdzie jest... - co było zrozumiałe. Dumbledore zbyt dobrze sobie z tym nie poradził, a wyśmiewanie się Snape'a też nie pomagało. Niemniej jednak, Syriusz miał obowiązki. - Więc myślę, że on nas po prostu... podbechtuje...

Obydwaj spojrzeli na nią bezmyślnie.

- Syriusz ma rację. - powiedział w końcu Ron. - Ty _naprawdę_ brzmisz jak moja mama.

_Cóż, ktoś musi. _Przygryzła wargę i spojrzała w bok, poddając się. Nie rozumieli, a ona naprawdę nie chciała znowu się z nimi kłócić. Im było łatwiej; mieli siebie nawzajem, a nawet jeśli by się pokłócili, mieli i ją, i innych przyjaciół. Hermiona nie miała. Byli ludzie, z którymi w miarę dobrze się dogadywała, ale Harry i Ron byli jej jedynymi bliskimi przyjaciółmi i jeśli przestaliby się do niej odzywać, zostałaby sama. Gryfońska odwaga nie wystarczy, zwłaszcza gdy na świecie robi się coraz mroczniej; nie chciała stawiać temu czoła sama, nawet jeśli to miałoby być tylko przez kilka dni.

* * *

><p>Zanim będzie musiał opuścić swój spokojny loch i udać się na kolację, przez kilka chwil Severus pusto przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu,. <em>Naprawdę<em> nienawidził Halloween; ból nie zmniejszył się z upływem czasu i wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek tak się stanie. Bez względu na jakiekolwiek inne uczucia, jego życie skończyło się 31 października 1981 roku; od tego czasu nie miał już po co żyć. Stracił jedyną osobę, która się nim przejmowała. Pierwszą osobę, która sprawiła, iż uwierzył, że jest coś wart - Czarny Pan był potworem, ale wiedział jakich użyć kłamstw, by trafiły do młodego Ślizgona - i stracił swój jedyny cel życia. Od tego czasu żył w pustce, czekając na powrót swojego Pana.

Nie lubił wspominać tej Halloweenowej nocy. Teraz już nie pamiętał wszystkiego dokładnie, była tylko mgła bólu. Pamiętał jednak wystarczająco wiele, by nawet jego tarcze oklumencji puściły podczas snu - nie to, żeby zbyt wiele spał. Wszystko się pogorszyło, gdy Potter zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie - żadna niespodzianka; ten chłopak sprawiał, że _wszystko_ stawało się gorsze. Czasami, przez parę chwil zastanawiał się, czy Gryfon też ma koszmary.

Jednak Halloween było wielką uroczystością. Większość czarownic i czarodziejów wyjdzie się rozerwać; to była jedyna noc w roku, podczas której mogli być widziani przez mugoli i nic z tego powodu się nie działo. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy chcieli udowodnić, że ich Pan nie jest martwy; podobnie miał sam Czarny Pan. Mężczyzna ostrzegł już Dumbledore'a, że będzie tego wieczoru wezwany i że to na pewno będzie ważne; po powrocie będzie musiał udać się na spotkanie Zakonu, choć nie miał pojęcia, o której przybędzie ani w jakim będzie stanie. Przynajmniej nie był na tyle głupi, by cokolwiek zjeść lub wypić.

Wydawało się, że minęła wieczność nim poczuł ból w przedramieniu, a przecież dopiero dochodziła dziewiąta. Cicho wymknął się z lochu i ruszył przez błonia. Poprawił maskę - i tą fizyczną, i tą mentalną - i dotknął palcami Znaku, by odpowiedzieć na wezwanie swojego Pana. Severus zauważył, że tym razem spotkanie miało miejsce na powietrzu, w środku lasu; to było niecodzienne. Ruszył w stronę postaci stojącej pośrodku okręgu, zajął swoje miejsce i uklęknął, sprawdzając kogo brakuje.

Czarny Pan miał dzisiaj ochotę przemawiać; ledwie ostatni ze Śmierciożerców dołączył do klęczących, a on już zaczął swoją mowę. Severus słuchał zawstydzony; jego Pan był utalentowanym oratorem i kiedyś jego słowa inspirowały i pobudzały mężczyznę, sprawiały, że chciał należeć do Niego. Nienawidził sobie o tym przypominać, ale taka była prawda i zmuszał się do przypominania sobie o tym fakcie na każdym spotkaniu; kiedyś tego pragnął. Kiedyś był prawdziwym Śmierciożercą i bolesna była dla niego zdrada, nawet dla Lily, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to, co zmuszony był robić było złe. I kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił w zeszłym roku, przypomniał sobie swoje przerażenie i coś podobnego do bólu, które czuł, gdy zobaczył, jak zniszczony stał się jego Pan.

Po powitalnej przemowie ich Pan zaczął mówić na temat planów na przyszłość; zwłaszcza, jak ogłosił, chciałby ponownie zwiększyć ich liczbę do tej, którą mieli wcześniej. Severus zaczął się uważniej przysłuchiwać, gdy mówił o swoich lojalnych sługach uwięzionych w Azkabanie. Również Azkaban nawiedzał koszmary nauczyciela, gdy nie mógł ich zablokować; nie wierzył, że którykolwiek z zamkniętych tam Śmierciożerców nadawał się do czegokolwiek.

Ewidentnie Czarny Pan nie podzielał tego zdania; chciał ich uwolnić. Lekceważąco stwierdził, że to nie będzie trudne; poza dementorami, którzy nie stanowili dla niego zagrożenia, nie było innej porządnej straży. Najprawdopodobniej przed Nowym Rokiem nic w tym kierunku nie zrobi, ale ich szyki znowu będą pełne.

Każdy brzmiał na zachwyconego tym pomysłem, ale Severus wiedział, iż tak naprawdę nie byli zadowoleni. Nikt nie chciał większej ilości rywali do konkurencji o stanowisko ulubieńca ich Pana, a część z obecnych nie będzie szczęśliwa, gdy spotka się z niektórymi z uwięzionych. Był niemalże pewny, że usłyszał jak Lucjusz cicho przeklina; zgadzał się z nim całkowicie. Bellatrix Lestrange była szwagierką Lucjusza, ale nie dogadywali się dobrze - kobieta była wariatką jeszcze zanim wylądowała w Azkabanie. Severus wciąż pamiętał jej śmiech, gdy się "bawiła" i musiał walczyć z dreszczem.

Po przemowie na temat strategi - jakakolwiek by nie była - Czarny Pan zazwyczaj pozwalał im na trochę zabawy. Severus uważał, że to jedyny plus ukrywania jego powrotu; nie było żadnych wypadów, żadnych ekstrawaganckich, makabrycznych morderstw. Do tej pory jedynymi popełnionymi morderstwami były zabójstwa w celu zdobycia informacji lub mordowano niewinnych mugoli, by sprawdzić czyjeś posłuszeństwo, lub w nagrodę. Mężczyzna wiedział, że długo tak nie będzie, ale im dłużej nie będzie miał nowej krwi na rękach, tym będzie szczęśliwszy. Minął miesiąc odkąd musiał ostatni raz zabić, by udowodnić swoje oddanie sprawie i wciąż pamiętał w jaki sposób patrzyła na niego Granger. Jej spojrzenie... nie ważne czyje było, nigdy nie było łatwo je znieść.

Tym razem nie było żadnych jeńców. Zamiast tego Czarny Pan zażądał raportów z postępów; zrezygnowany Severus zaczął się przygotowywać, wiedząc, że jego sprawozdanie nie zakończy się dobrze. Jego Pan najpierw rozprawił się z Zewnętrznym Kręgiem, potem z tymi, którzy byli w środku, a pracowali nad dostaniem się do Ministerstwa - co dziwne, Severus życzył im powodzenia, bo będą go potrzebowali. On sam nie wiedział, dlaczego przepowiednia nie zadziałała ani nie znał jej drugiej połowy, ale najwidoczniej Dumbledore nie miał zamiaru nikomu o niej zbyt szybko powiedzieć.

Wreszcie była jego kolej.

- Severusie.

- Mój Panie. - podniósł się, wyszedł na przód i opuścił głowę; kiedyś musiał się czołgać do stóp swojego Mistrza, ale teraz miał na tyle wysoką rangę, że mógł stać - nie żeby cokolwiek to zmieniało.

- Co dla mnie masz?

- Ministerstwo wciąż wszystko utrudnia, mój Panie. Jestem dokładnie obserwowany przez resztę nauczycieli, ale wpływ Dumbledore'a zmniejsza się z każdym dniem. Umbridge podważyła jego autorytet.

- To dobra wiadomość, ale nie to mnie teraz martwi. Hogwart jest celem przyszłościowym, a nie najpilniejszym. Co z Zakonem, Severusie? Co planują?

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie.

- Sytuacja jest taka sama jak wcześniej, mój Panie. Próbują utrzymać swoją pozycję i rekrutować nowych członków. Wciąż strzegą przed nami Departamentu Tajemnic i wysyłają posłów do innych ras, ale poza małymi wskazówkami, nie mogę się dowiedzieć nic na temat ich planów przeciw tobie.

Większość ludzi przyjęłaby te nowiny jako dobrą wiadomość, powiedział sobie kwaśno. Śmierciożercy byli w tym momencie w dobrej sytuacji. Gdyby tylko ich Pan przestał interesować się tym, co powiedziała Trelawney, a zamiast tego zacząłby działać. Oczywiście Severus był temu przeciwny i nie chciał, żeby wygrali, ale jakaś część mężczyzny była sfrustrowana widząc przepadającą okazję.

Czerwone oczy wpatrzyły się w niego.

- Zdejmij maskę, Severusie.

Usunął ją, wiedząc, co nadchodzi.

- Na kolana.

Skupiając się na oddychaniu i tarczach, Severus uklęknął.

- Spójrz na mnie. _Legilimens!_

Poczuł jak wzrasta mu ciśnienie w czaszce, a potem ból, gdy jego Pan wdarł się do jego mózgu. Zrobił to szybko, bezosobowo i odrobinę agresywnie, niewzruszony przeglądając jego wspomnienia i nie przejmując się swoim szpiegiem.

- Nie masz dla mnie nic nowego, Severusie - powiedział niebezpiecznym tonem, gdy skończył.

Mężczyzna opuścił głowę.

- Mogę jedynie przeprosić, mój Panie. Wiesz przecież, że robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by ci służyć.

- A jednak twoje wszystko co w mojej mocy jest żałosne.

- Jak mówisz, Panie. - nienawidził sam siebie, gdy wymawiał te słowa. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że naprawdę miał je na myśli.

- Spójrz na mnie. - zmusił się, by spojrzeć w nieludzkie czerwone oczy, ponownie skupiając się na oddychaniu i biciu serca. Próbował zrelaksować swoje mięśnie przed tym, co miało nadejść.

-_ Crucio._

Przez te kilka lat kilkoro ludzi zapytało go o Cruciatusa. Raz zapytała Poppy w nadziei, że być może będzie mogła pomóc młodemu mężczyźnie, który drżąc, wpełznął do Skrzydła i upadł. Pytał również Dumbledore, ale odmówił udzielenia mu odpowiedzi. Nawet Minerwa po którymś przyjęciu urodzinowym zapytała - była pijana i w ckliwym nastroju. Żadnemu z nich nie odpowiedział, częściowo dlatego, że nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, a częściowo dlatego, że nie był w stanie tego opisać.

Ból przypominał płynny lód albo zmrożony ogień - unikalne uczucie płynące żyłami. Zaczęło się w jego klatce piersiowej i za pomocą przewodzeń nerwowych promieniowało na całe ciało. Stracił poczucie czasu. Czuł jak ból powolnie rozprzestrzenia się do kończyn, choć tak naprawdę wszystko trwało kilka sekund. Następnie zaczął go odczuwać w głowie i wszystkie receptory bólu w mózgu rozbudziły się, a świat przestał istnieć; istniał tylko lód i ogień, uczucie tak dziwne i przytłaczające, że to już nawet nie był ból, ale coś zupełnie innego. Świat pogrążył się w ciemności.

Zawsze podczas Cruciatusa Severus był przerażony. Czasami czuł się tak, jakby już nie żył; gdyby umarł podczas klątwy, dowiedziałby się o tym, budząc się w jakimś piekle, które na niego czekało. To go przerażało - myśl o byciu zabitym, bez świadomości tego. Ból pozbawił go wszystkich zmysłów, czuł się jakby nie miał już ciała; wiedział, że tak naprawdę schował swoją świadomość głęboko za wszystkimi tarczami i pozostawił ciało agonii.

Poza bólem, kolejnym fizycznym odczuciem były dalekie cienie, które zauważał, gdy bardzo się na nich koncentrował. Czasami klątwa sprawiała, że krzyczał - już od dawna nie reagował w ten sposób na ból - i wtedy jego gardło stawało się chropowate, a krtań przeciążona wrzaskiem. Jeśli miał jakieś niezaleczone obrażenia, agonia z pewnością je pogorszyła; tak samo stan jego wątroby. Czasami podczas tortury sam się ranił; próg jego bólu nie był ważny, bo skurcze mięśni spowodowane Cruciatusem były poza jego kontrolą. Jako że tym razem byli na zewnątrz, nie będzie ani posiniaczony, ani w nic się nie uderzy. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, że ból był tak silny, by zawiodło go ciało i nawet tarcze oklumencji nie były w stanie zablokować agonii, i nie raz się posikał; jednak tortura musiała trwać bardzo długo, by doprowadzić mężczyznę do takiego stanu.

Ciężko było zmierzyć czas. Zanim wymyślili skalę bólu, Poppy próbowała zmierzyć siłę działania klątwy, pytając go o to jak długo lub ile razy był poddany jej działaniu, a on nigdy nie był w stanie jej odpowiedzieć. Czas nie istniał w tym dziwnym, stworzonym przez agonię bólu Niewybaczalnej miejscu, która wpływała na jego brak świadomości; to mogło być albo kilka sekund albo kilka godzin nim skończył się ogień, a zaczął być odczuwalny jedynie lód.

Rodzaj ciemności zmienił się na ten dobrze znajomy. Ten, gdy miał zamknięte oczy. Mężczyzna usłyszał jak bicie swojego serca i krew dudniącą mu w uszach. Ponownie mózg odzyskał władzę nad ciałem i Severus uświadomił sobie, że leży na prawym boku i dyszy; był mokry od potu i zaczął się trząść, gdy uczucie zimna minęło i zostało zastąpione przez znajomy rodzaj bólu. Miał krew w ustach, co również nie było niezwykłe; często przygryzał sobie wargi albo język. Ignorując to wszystko, mężczyzna podniósł się i nie dopuszczając bólu do swojej świadomości, sztywno uklęknął i otworzył oczy, skupiając wzrok na ziemi; samobójstwem byłoby podniesienie się przed uzyskaniem pozwolenia, ale pozostanie na ziemi byłoby oznaką słabości, co również nie byłoby dobrym wyjściem.

- Znasz cenę porażki, Severusie.

Wydawało mu się, iż głos jego Pana niesie się z daleka i brzmi, jakby słuchał go będąc pod wodą.. To też było normalne - jeśli taką sytuację można nazwać normalną. Jak zawsze, jego głos był bezbarwny, chodź słychać w nim było chrypę, gdy cicho odpowiedział:

- Tak, mój Panie.

- Nie zawiedź mnie znowu.

- Nie, mój Panie. - odpowiedział posłusznie; nie miał na myśli żadnego z tych słów. Zanim ta wojna się skończy jeszcze wiele razy zawiedzie obu swych Panów. Czarny Pan karał go fizycznie, Dumbledore emocjonalnie; wciąż nie był pewien, co bardziej bolało.

- Wróć na swoje miejsce.

Severus wolno się podniósł, nie zwracając uwagi na to jak świat wirował wokół niego ani na ciemne plamy przed oczami, czy cieknącą krew z jego głowy, która powodowała zawroty. Choć mogłoby się tak wydawać, z doświadczenia wiedział, że nie zemdleje. Zakładając maskę, wolno ruszył na swoje miejsce w kręgu i ponownie klęknął. Przejechał językiem po ustach, by sprawdzić, gdzie się ugryzł i przełknął krew. Tym razem nie było tak źle. Będzie cierpiał przez pozostałą część nocy, a rano będzie zesztywniały, ale to nie było coś z czym nie mógłby sobie poradzić. Nic z czym sobie do tej pory nie radził.

* * *

><p>Powrót Hagrida na koniec listopada w żaden sposób nie polepszył nastroju Severusa. Wysłannik do olbrzymów zawiódł, co nie było niespodzianką dla nikogo; niemniej jednak ponowna obecność półolbrzyma w Hogwarcie była paliwem dla kampanii Umbridge i jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowała ją do zniszczenia tej resztki stabilności jaka pozostała.<p>

A jednak jej pierwszy cios nie był skierowany w Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, ani nawet w żadnego z nauczycieli; Severus oceniał eseje trzeciorocznych, gdy Minerwa wpadła do jego gabinetu i zatrzasnęła drzwi za sobą. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią nieprzyjemnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony, Snape. - warknęła do niego.

Zdziwiony gniewem koleżanki, Severus spojrzał na kobietę pusto i zmarszczył brwi.

- To nie moja wina, że dzieciaki zaczęły kłótnię po meczu Qudditcha. - zauważył. - Regularnie to robią. To już niemalże tradycja. Co Cię tak nakręciło?

- Zdyskwalifikowała ich. - odpowiedziała gniewnie.

Podniósł brew.

- Zdyskwalifikowała kogo?

- Pottera i bliźniaków! Straciłam połowę drużyny!

Nie najmądrzej, ale Severus parsknął śmiechem. To był błąd; nigdy się nie dokuczało Minerwie na temat Qudditcha, zwłaszcza jeśli się ceniło swoją skórę, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. To było cudownie paskudne ze strony ropuchy - Potter prędzej by sobie dał amputować kończynę, niż zrezygnował z ulubionego sportu, a bez Szukającego i Pałkarzy, Gryffindor prawie na pewno nie zdobędzie Pucharu.

Minerwa wyglądała jakby była na granicy uderzenia go, a jej oczy płonęły w furii.

- To nie jest śmieszne, Severusie! Malfoy celowo ich sprowokował i wiesz o tym!

- Oczywiście, że to zrobił. Zawsze tak robi, a oni za każdym razem wpadają. - wycedził. - Powinni być bardziej odporni. Ta piosenka nawet nie była mądra, a słyszałem gorsze przyśpiewki na meczu Qudditcha.

- To nie wywołało kłótni. Żaden z synów Molly Weasley czy Lily Potter nie będzie stał obok, gdy je obrażają w ten sposób. - odpowiedziała ponuro kobieta, a on zamarł, gdy zrozumiał o co chodzi. Tak, to by mogło ich sprowokować. Nikt nie tolerował, gdy ktoś obrażał jego matkę; Severus nie lubił zbytnio swojej własnej matki i był pierwszy w umniejszaniu jej, ale nikomu innemu by na to samo nie pozwolił; Draco miał wyjątkowe szczęście, że jego Opiekun Domu nie słyszał jak obrażał Lily, tak samo jak miał szczęście, że nie słyszał jak używa słowa Szlama.

- Tak, czy inaczej - odpowiedział po chwili, gdy był pewien, że już się uspokoił. - Idź do Dumbledore'a i to odkręć. To nie jest koniec świata.

- Nie mogę. - odpowiedziała bezradnie. Nie brzmiała już na złą. - Kolejny cholerny Dekret Edukacyjny.

- Och, cudnie. Który tym razem? Dwudziesty czwarty?

- Dwudziesty piąty. Daje jej władzę nad przydzielaniem kar. Może zrobić uczniom cokolwiek chce, a my nie możemy jej powstrzymać.

- Bzdura. - powiedział po chwili Severus, choć nie był tym zdziwiony. To i tak nie robiło żadnej różnicy; już i tak robiła, co chciała. Nie wiedział nawet, czy ktokolwiek z kadry wiedział o jej "szlabanach"; gdyby uczył czegokolwiek innego niż Eliksiry, też by nie zauważył, ale wiele lat spędził na obserwowaniu rąk uczniom i wiedział wystarczająco o Czarnej Magii, by rozpoznać bliznę spowodowaną Krwawym Piórem. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że chłopak praktykował jakiś rodzaj wymyślnego samookaleczenia, ale Potter nie był głupi.

- Ona ma coraz więcej władzy, Severusie. Nie wiem, jak możemy ją powstrzymać.

- Coś we dwoje wymyślimy. - odpowiedział mrocznie, zastanawiając się na jakimś sposobem. Jak na razie on również miał dość wtrącania się do wszystkiego przez tą ropuchę; trzeba dać jej trochę czasu, żeby zajęła się czymś innym...

W związku z tym na radzie nauczycieli zjawił się później niż zwykle. Tradycyjnie ostatnia osoba, która przychodziła robiła wszystkim napoje i zwykle z tej właśnie przyczyny mężczyzna pojawiał się wcześnie; ale nie tego dnia. Usiadł - przynajmniej nikt nie próbował zająć jego miejsca w rogu pomieszczenia - i popijając kawę, obserwował śnieg za oknem. Jednym uchem słuchając zebrania, odliczał.

Dokładnie siedem minut później, twarz ropuchy straciła wszelkie kolory i wszystkimi siłami powstrzymał się przed zmianą wyrazu twarzy, gdy obserwował jak kobieta kręciła się na krzesełku. Cztery i pół minuty później, prawie rozlała herbatę, głośno wciągając powietrze i tym samym przerywając przemowę Filiusa. Oczy zebranych skierowały się na nią.

- Czy coś nie tak, Dolores? - troskliwie zapytał Dumbledore; Severus radośnie zauważył, że była jeszcze bledsza i zaczęła się pocić.

- Ja... Ja... - zaczęła się jąkać i częściej przełykać ślinę, co jeszcze bardziej upodobniło ją do ropuchy. Drżącymi dłońmi odstawiła swoją herbatę przy okazji wylewając połowę na spodek. - Przepraszam, Dyrektorze, ja... czuję się... niezbyt dobrze... Czy mogę opuścić zebranie?

- Oczywiście. Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego?

- Ja tak. - wymamrotała cicho Minerwa, a usta Severusa drgnęły lekko, gdy próbował utrzymać obojętny wyraz twarzy do czasu, aż zamkną się za Umbridge drzwi; prawie do nich biegła, a on próbował się nie śmiać.

- Mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest. - wymamrotał Dumbledore, wpatrując się przez chwilę w drzwi. - Myślicie, że coś zjadła?

- Możliwe. - zgodził się sucho Severus. Nie próbował ukryć złośliwego uśmiechu, gdy usuwał ze stołu jej filiżankę.

- Ty... Severusie, _coś ty zrobił?_

- Ja, Dyrektorze? - zapytał niewinnie. Za plecami staruszka zauważył jak usta Minerwy rozciągają się w uśmiechu, gdy zrozumiała, co się stało. Prawie się roześmiał.

- Nie baw się w gierki, Severusie. Otrułeś ją?

Mężczyzna parsknął.

- Nie obrażaj mnie. Gdybym ją otruł, już by nie żyła. A tak, dobrze jej to zrobi.

Dumbledore złapał się za nasadę nosa.

- Co jej dałeś?

- Nic śmiertelnego. Niestety, do poniedziałku będzie zdrowa, choć może się czuć odrobinę... _odwodniona_. Jednakże nas czeka przyjemnie cichy weekend.

Kilkoro nauczycieli zaczęło chichotać, a jego uśmieszek się powiększył; pod koniec roku stawka Galeonów będzie już pokaźna, a on miał nadzieję zgarnąć wszystko. Jeżeli dalej będzie się tak działo, będzie potrzebował tych pieniędzy.

Dyrektor wyglądał na wściekłego.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

- Ponieważ. - odpowiedział nonszalancko, wyliczając powody na palcach. - Ponieważ na to zasługiwała. Ponieważ mnie irytuje. Ponieważ nie chcę jej widzieć przez kilka dni. Ponieważ dzięki Ministerstwu to jedyne, co mogę jej zrobić. I dlatego, że to zabawne.

- To nie jest gra, Severusie Ministerstwo...

- Och, daj już spokój. - przerwał swojemu pracodawcy. - Nie jestem idiotą i wiem, jaka jest stawka. Nie umrze, to tylko niestrawność. Może zrobi jej dobrze. Nawet jeśli nie, to przez dzień lub dwa nie będzie mogła bardziej zaszkodzić. - wygiął wargi. - A to więcej niż ty byłeś w stanie zdziałać.

Staruszek miał na tyle przyzwoitości, że odwrócił wzrok.

* * *

><p>W niedzielny poranek Hermiona przedzierała się przez śnieg, by odwiedzić Hagrida. Półolbrzym nie był w odpowiednim nastroju i nie chciał słuchać jej tłumaczeń i opowieści o Umbridge. Próbowała mu pomóc zaplanować lekcje, by nie miał kłopotów, ale jej przyjaciel nie słuchał i po chwili poddała się, zmieniając temat na ten, dla którego przyszła.<p>

- Jeszcze jedno pytanie, Hagridzie? - posłała mu swój najbardziej niewinny uśmiech; nie dałaby rady oszukać swojej mamy. Snape'a pewnie też nie, ale wszyscy inni wierzyli, bo nie spodziewali się po niej, że będzie udawała niewinną. Choć czasami czuła się winna z tego powodu, przydawała jej się ta umiejętność. - Zastanawiałam się, czy jest gdzieś na tyle bezpiecznie, że mogłabym biegać...

Po tym, jak przekonała Hagrida, że środek Zakazanego Lasu nie jest najlepszym pomysłem (jeżeli _tam_ biegał Snape, nadal mógł robić to sam), przyjaciel pokazał jej ścieżkę, która biegła wzdłuż jeziora i zawracała do zamku przy linii drzew. Hermiona przyjrzała się jej uważnie i zauważyła, że jest wydeptana i są na niej ślady podeszwy adidasów. Większość trasy była dobrze ukryta przed widokiem innych, nawet teraz, gdy na drzewach nie było liści. Idealnie. Okrążenie miało kilka kilometrów; ucieszyła się, że zaczęła wcześniej ćwiczyć i pracować nad kondycją, bo mimo iż ta odległość jej nie zabije, to będzie ciężko się przestawić.

- I nic mnie nie zaatakuje? - upewniła się Gryfonka. Jeżeli zostanie na ścieżce, ośmiornica jej nie zaatakuje i była prawie pewna, że skraj Lasu też był wolny od niebezpieczeństwa, ale Hogwart nie był miejscem, w którym nie zwracasz uwagi na swoje otoczenie.

- Nie, nie ma nic niebezpiecznego. - zapewnił ja radośnie przyjaciel. _Nawet Mistrza Eliksirów?_ Nie była na tyle odważna, by wypowiedzieć tą myśl na głos i przygryzła wargi, gdy Hagrid kontynuował. - Dobrze wiedzieć, że jedno z was ćwiczy.

To była prawda; jeżeli nie było się w drużynie Qudditcha, jedynym wysiłkiem fizycznym większości uczniów było bieganie po zamku, by dostać się na lekcje. Biorąc pod uwagę przeciętną dietę ucznia, Hermiona była zdziwiona, że więcej uczniów nie wyglądało jak Crabbe albo Goyle. Zauważyła, że odkąd zaczęła biegać, nawet na małe dystanse, spała lepiej i miała więcej energii.

- Myślisz, że będę w stanie przekonać Harry'ego i Rona, żeby do mnie dołączyli? - zapytała niewinnie Hagrida i razem z nim śmiała się z tego, jak mało prawdopodobne to było. Nikt nie będzie chciał do niej dołączyć - i o to właśnie chodziło.

* * *

><p>Pierwsze okrążenie zrobiła w ciągu przerwy na lunch. Nie było tak źle, jak myślała; dystans był większy niż ten, na który do tej pory biegała, a śnieg też nie był tak zły do pokonania. Teraz, gdy była pewna, że się nie ośmieszy i pogoda wciąż sprzyjała, nadszedł czas, by wcielić swój plan w życie. Poszła wcześniej spać i nastawiła budzik na piątą rano.<p>

Fakt, że wciąż było ciemno nie pomagał. Zapomniała jak było w listopadzie w Szkocji i że słońce wstanie dopiero w okolicy śniadania. _Mogło być gorzej_, pomyślała gdy jak robot wędrowała przez zamek i modliła się, by żadne ze schodów się nie poruszyły, _Mógł znowu sypać śnieg_.

Padał. I to mocno. Lubiła śnieg, ale nie lubiła biegać, gdy sypało.

- Cholera. - wymamrotała, gdy szukała miejsca, by móc się rozgrzać. Sprawdziła godzinę na zegarku - wpół do szóstej. A to oznaczało, że Snape już był na szlaku. Gdy doszła do trasy, poszukała śladów butów, by sprawdzić, w którą stronę pobiegł mężczyzna i wybrała kierunek przeciwny.

Przy jeziorze było dziwne, jakby ziarniste światło; albo było odbijane przez taflę wody albo samo jezioro je wydzielało – dziewczyna nie była pewna – ale dzięki temu nie potrzebowała różdżki, by oświetlić sobie drogę, co było plusem, gdyż również śnieg jaśniał w ciemności. Dzisiejszego dnia gra nosiła nazwę „niepozorna"; teraz, gdy Hermiona już była na zewnątrz, stwierdziła, że to jest cholernie głupi pomysł i cicho walczyła z nerwami, nawet, gdy już zaczęła bieg.

Gdy w oddali dostrzegła ciemną postać, nerwowość zmieniła się w panikę. Poza tym, była na skraju zakazanego Lasu; mogło znajdować się w nim absolutnie wszystko i głupotą było pojawienie się w jego pobliżu samemu. Co jednocześnie było podstawą jej planu, ale nadal czuła się spięta. Gdy zbliżyła się i dostrzegła, że to naprawdę był Snape, a nie jakiś potwór, nie uspokoiła się, bo była pewna, że mężczyzna był dużo bardziej niebezpieczny niż cokolwiek innego z Lasu – z małym wyjątkiem Forda Anglii, który nadal krążył po puszczy.

Dokładnie zauważyła moment, w którym Snape ją dostrzegł, ponieważ zbiegł z trasy i dobiegł do drzewa, nim całkowicie się zatrzymał. Zbierając w sobie resztki odwagi, koncentrując się na oddychaniu i modląc się do wszystkich bogów, którzy mogliby ją usłyszeć, Hermiona przebiegła obok niego ani nie odwracając głowy, ani nie zmieniając tempa. Czuła mrowienie na plecach, gdy walczyła ze sobą, by nie dać po sobie nic poznać. Dopiero gdy skręciła, puściła się sprintem do zamku i miała nadzieję, że Snape był zbyt zszokowany, by ją gonić.

* * *

><p>Tego dnia unikała patrzenia na stół nauczycielski na każdym posiłku. Po kolejnej nerwowej nocy, powtórzyła swój czyn następnego ranka.<p>

Tym razem Snape zwrócił na nią większą uwagę. Zwolnił i zatrzymał się, gdy tylko ją zobaczył i stanął z boku szlaku, czekając na dziewczynę. Hermiona również zwolniła, zanim zauważyła, że mężczyzna nie stoi jej na drodze; mając nadzieję, że się nie myli, ponownie przyspieszyła, uważnie obserwując mężczyznę.

Warto było mu się przyjrzeć, zwłaszcza, że nie wyglądał jak jej nauczyciel Eliksirów. Miał na sobie zabłocone spodnie dresowe, zniszczone i pokryte śniegiem buty do biegania i granatową, z długimi rękawami koszulkę, która w pewnych miejscach była ciemniejsza od potu. Mężczyzna nie był ogolony, a jego szczękę pokrywała ciemna szczecina, która zupełnie mu nie pasowała, ale dzięki niej wyglądał mniej onieśmielająco, zwłaszcza, gdy usłyszała jak ciężko oddycha i zobaczyła, iż policzki ma zaróżowione od wysiłku fizycznego. Jego krzywe i zirytowane spojrzenie oraz założone ręce na piersiach jak najbardziej potwierdzały, iż to jest profesor Snape; niemniej jednak, nadal się nie ruszył, by zablokować jej drogę. Zbierając swoją całą odwagę, Hermiona przebiegła obok niego, kiwając mu głową na powitanie i kontynuowała ćwiczenie. Nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem, ale czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, nawet gdy minęła zakręt.

* * *

><p>Tego popołudnia zdziwiona Hermiona gapiła się na swój esej z Eliksirów, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Spiczaste pismo profesora Snape'a nigdy nie było łatwe do rozczytania, a stawało się coraz gorsze – nie była w stanie odczytać drugiej cyfry w swojej ocenie, ale wiedziała, że otrzymała ponad 80 punktów – jednakże „<em>Zobacz się ze mną<em>" było bardzo wyraźne. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi i ponownie przejrzała uwagi wypisane czerwonym atramentem na jej pracy; to samo, co zawsze. Głównie pierdoły, do których się przyczepiał z kilkoma komentarzami na końcu, które po raz kolejny głosiły, iż powinna przestać cytować całe paragrafy, a winna zacząć wyciągać własne wnioski. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że jej praca była powodem, dla którego Snape'a kazał jej zostać po lekcji... Co oznaczało, że chciał ją zobaczyć w innej sprawie, a to z kolei znaczyło, że jej wariacki plan chyba zaczął działać.

Po skończonej lekcji, przeszła na przód klasy i stanęła przy biurku.

- Chciał mnie pan zobaczyć, profesorze.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią na chwilę, ale zauważył, iż nie trzymała w dłoniach swojej pracy domowej, po czym ponownie zaczął układać eseje, które zebrał.

- Z pewnością jesteś świadoma, że nie jest bezpiecznym samotne szwendanie się po błoniach.

- Proszę pana? - zapytała dziewczyną, ignorując nerwy. To działało!

- Jeżeli jeszcze raz powiesz „proszę pana" tym głupim tonem, będziesz miała kłopoty, panno Granger. - powiedział chłodno, przechodząc obok niej. Wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął czyścić pozostałości po lekcji. - Nie jest pani idiotką, przynajmniej przez większość czasu, i kiedy próbuje pani idiotkę udawać, bardzo mnie to irytuje. Wie pani doskonale , co mam na myśli.

Gdyby mocno zmrużyć oczy, można to było uznać za komplement, a przynajmniej coś bardzo mu bliskiemu. Zapamiętując to sobie na przyszłość, Hermiona uprzejmie odpowiedziała:

- Nie szwendałam się po błoniach, proszę pana. Biegałam. Ani razu nie zboczyłam z trasy, a Hagrid powiedział, że będę tam bezpieczna.

Snape spojrzał na nią i podniósł brew.

- Ten sam Hagrid, który stworzył sklątki tylnowybuchowe i który miał cerbera, smoka i Akromantulę? - powiedział to takim tonem, że gdyby to był ktoś inny z pewnością by się roześmiała. – W najlepszym wypadku, ma co najmniej dziwne rozumienie bezpieczeństwa, panno Granger i wątpię, czy rozważył, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby najsłynniejsza Mugolaczka była sama.

- Nie sądzę, by jakiś Śmierciożerca mógł mnie porwać z tej trasy, proszę pana.

Podniósł kolejną brew i posłał jej spojrzenie wypełnione drwiną, a ona przygryzła wargę, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, co właśnie powiedziała. Przecież Śmierciożerca właśnie się w nią wpatrywał i stał nie dalej niż trzy stopy. _Nie wierzę, że o tym zapomniałam_**. **Walcząc z rumieńcem, wymamrotała:

- Wie pan, co miałam na myśli, profesorze.

Mężczyzna prychnął i zaczął przygotowywać salę na następną lekcję.

- Może być pani tak wygadana, jak zechce, panno Granger, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że to nadal nie jest bezpieczne. Ile razy pani i pani mali przyjaciele byliście zranieni, ponieważ byliście tam, gdzie was nie powinno być?

Kiedy otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- To było pytanie retoryczne, jak dobrze wiesz. To nie podlega dyskusji. - skrzywił się. - Ponieważ nikt inny w zamku nie uprawia sportu, który nie wiązałby się z miotłą, a co jest zapewne grzechem śmiertelnym, jeśli pani sobie życzy biegać, będzie to pani robiła ze mną. - w jego głosie brzmiała wyraźna niechęć; nie było to pocieszające, ale nie mogła go winić. W końcu celem planu było sprawdzenie, czy jest w stanie znieść jego towarzystwo, a wiedziała już, że on jej obecności nie znosi.

- Tak jest, proszę pana. - odpowiedziała gładko. - Dziękuję, proszę pana.

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna posłał jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, co nie było miłe, skoro uprzejmie mu podziękowała za coś, czego tak naprawdę nie chciał robić. Kiedy odpowiedział, jego głos był zirytowany.

- Spotkamy się na zewnątrz tej klasy o piątej trzydzieści. Codziennie od poniedziałku do piątku. Nie spóźnij się. Jeśli ktoś cię złapie poza łóżkiem o tej godzinie, to będzie twój problem. Nie będę cię chronił, ani przed panem Filchem ani przed... profesor Umbridge.

Hermiona przygryzła wargi, by się szeroko nie uśmiechnąć, gdy usłyszała lekkie zawahanie w głosie nauczyciela; prawie pominął tytuł Umbridge, co mówiło bardzo wiele na temat jego opinii o najnowszym nauczycielu Obrony, zwłaszcza, jeżeli wzięło się pod uwagę, iż zawsze nalegał na poprawne tytułowanie.

- Rozumiem, proszę pana.

- Możesz już iść.

Wykonując w swojej wyobraźni taniec zwycięstwa, dziewczyna skinęła głową i po raz kolejny przygryzając wargę, tym razem by ukryć uśmiech zwycięstwa, w ciszy opuściła salę.

* * *

><p>Tego wieczoru, tuż przed jej pójściem spać, odwiedził ją Fineas.<p>

- Sprytnie, panno Granger. – zauważył cicho.

- Dziękuję. Dobry początek? - zapytała z nadzieją.

- To się okaże. Na pewno udało ci się go zirytować.

- Żyję. – wytknęła Hermiona, głaszcząc Krzywołapa. – Oczywiście, że go irytuję.

- Ha. Prawda. Ale musisz być ostrożna. Między twoim stażem uzdrowicielskim, a tym… myślę, że on zaczyna się zastanawiać, ile jeszcze jego wolnego czasu będziesz mu zabierać. Jeżeli chowasz jeszcze coś w zanadrzu, wstrzymaj się.

- Jeszcze nic nie wymyśliłam. Krok po kroku.

- Dobra odpowiedź. – powiedział portret. – Wystarczająco dobra, bym powiedział ci, iż jeżeli jutro rano skręcisz w lewo zamiast w prawo na drugim piętrze i wybierzesz małe, spiralne schody, prowadzące do starych winniczek, spotkam się tam z tobą i pokażę ci przejście, które zaprowadzi cię do lochów tak, by nikt cię nie zauważył.

- Dziękuję, panu. – odpowiedziała zaskoczona dziewczyna.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie będę mógł obserwować jak to się dalej rozwinie, jeżeli złapie cię Filch, prawda? Poza tym, zobaczysz jutro, że przejście, które ci pokażę, łączy się z mało znanym wyjściem ze szkoły. To trasa, której używa, gdy jest wzywany. Musisz wiedzieć, gdzie ono jest. Na wszelki wypadek.

- Rozumiem. Za to również dziękuję.

Fineas skinął głową.

- I naprawdę nie masz nic więcej w zanadrzu?

- Mam nadzieję, iż ten plan dostarczy mi wystarczająco informacji, by zdecydować, czy potrzebuję nowego planu.

Były Dyrektor uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

- Myślę, że będziesz zawiedziona. Brakuje ci jednego, bardzo ważnego elementu.

Dziewczynę przebiegł zimny dreszcz.

- Tak? Jakiego?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Severus Snape nie jest rannym ptaszkiem.

* * *

><p><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_U__ważaj, czego sobie życzysz?_


	7. Chapter 7

Betowała niezastąpiona (i pełna cierpliwości do mnie) **Annormal** - dziękuję! =)

* * *

><p><strong>"Czym bardziej oryginalne odkrycie, tym bardziej oczywiste wydaje się po jakimś czasie."<strong>

Arthur Koestler

* * *

><p>Ostrzeżenie okazało się prawdą. Kiedy dokładnie o piątej trzydzieści dotarła do lochów, od razu mogła dostrzec, co miał na myśli Fineas; Snape był niechlujny, nieogolony, miał podkrążone oczy – właściwie były one tylko w połowie otwarte i niezbyt skupione – i nie był rozbudzony.<p>

- Dzień dobry, proszę pana - powitała go nerwowo dziewczyna.

Gdy warknął, jego głos był zachrypnięty i o kilka oktaw niższy niż normalnie:

- Nie odzywaj się.

Hermiona zamrugała; nawet jak na Snape'a to było chamskie.

W przeciągu krótkiej chwili Snape się nieznacznie opanował, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewało tłumione ziewanie:

- To jeden z niewielu spokojnych momentów, które mam w ciągu dnia. I bez twojego gadania wystarczająco mi przeszkadza fakt, że muszę dzielić go z tobą. Nie mam ochoty na pogawędki.

_Ktoś tu jest prawdziwą zrzędą od rana. _Przygryzając wargę, by się nie uśmiechnąć – niezwykła reakcja na zły humor Snape'a, ale to było tak inne od jego zwykłej złośliwości, że aż nie było onieśmielajace – zastanawiała się, czy równie czarująco zachowywał się w stosunku do innych nauczycieli przy śniadaniu; zwykle na pierwszej lekcji był już sarkastycznym sobą. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, dziewczyna jedynie skinęła głową i podążyła za mężczyzną na zewnątrz, by w przedświtowej ciemności zacząć rozgrzewkę.

Wyszło na to, że układając w głowie ten plan, coś przeoczyła; była średniego wzrostu i mierzyła około metra sześćdziesięciu i chociaż Snape nie był tak wysoki na jakiego wyglądał – niecały metr osiemdziesiąt – wciąż był od niej wyższy, a największą różnicę stanowiła długość nóg. Na trasie byli już od kilku minut, zanim zaczęła wkładać więcej wysiłku w to, aby dotrzymać mu tempa i nim dobiegli do połowy trasy, by zawrócić w pobliżu jeziora, była już bardzo zmęczona.

Snape biegł w ciszy, miał przymknięte powieki i wzok skupiony na drodze przed nim, a myślami był wiele kilometrów dalej, wiec zauważenie problemu zajęło mu jakiś czas. Jednak gdy już to zrobił, ku jej zaskoczeniu, zmniejszył kroki i odrobinę zwolnił. Niestety niewiele to zmieniło – wyraźnie nie był przyzwyczajony do biegania w towarzystwie; ona również. Przez resztę biegu próbowali wypracować wspólne tempo, które satysfakcjonowałoby ich obydwoje i choć pod koniec udało im się, będą musieli nad tym popracować.

Gdy mieli się już rozstać, dziewczyna życzyła mu udanego dnia, a on posłał jej niemiłe spojrzenie i wymamrotał coś, co mogło oznaczać cokolwiek. Następnie powróciła do Wieży Gryffindoru, by wziąć szybki pryszni. Wbrew jej założeniom taki sposób na zbliżenie się do profesora Eliksirów zdawał się, że nie zadziała, ale jak na razie nie było tragedii. Jeśli nie osiągnie zamierzonego celu, to przynajmniej będzie miała lepszą kondycję i schudnie – ten mężczyzna potrafił _biegać._

Gdy dziewczyna była poza zasięgiem słuchu, Severus oparł się o ścianę i przecierając oczy pozwolił sobie na ziewnięcie, przez które zagruchotała mu szczęka. Następnie udał się głębiej do lochów, by zacząć długi proces doprowadzenia siebie do pełni funkcjonalności. Gdyby była taka konieczność, natychmiast by się rozbudził i byłby na pełnych obrotach w mgnieniu oka, ale przez resztę dnia czułby się jak chodzący trup – wolał więc budzić się miło i powoli.

Pustym wzrokiem przyjrzał sie sobie w lustrze, gdy spryskiwał twarz zimną wodą, by zmyć pot. Jego wygląd z pewnością zdziwił dziewczynę, ale była już w takim wieku, że powinna wiedzieć, iż zarówno mężczyźni jak i kobiety nie wyglądają najlepiej zaraz po wstaniu z łóżka. Przerażajacy profesor Snape był taki sam jak inni przedstawiciele jego płci. Musiał się golić każdego ranka i chociaż jego włosy zawsze wyglądały strasznie – zwłaszcza ostatnio – to po przebudzeniu wygladały jeszcze gorzej. Musiał minąć jakiś czas, zanim był w stanie w pełni się skupić i zacząć mówić.

Nim woda zrobiła swoje i wprowadziła go w drugi stopień rozbudzenia, co oznaczało, że funkcjonował wystarczajaco, by mógł się ogolić bez zmasakrowania sobie twarzy. Wolał golić się własnoręcznie niźli magią; częściowo z przyzwyczajenia, częściowo dlatego, że czuł się lepiej ogolony, ale głównie dlatego, że była to część jego porannej rutyny, która pozwalała mu się w pełni obudzić i stać się sobą. Gdy ostatni raz pociągał maszynką, był prawie całkowicie obudzony, a prysznic dopełnił ten proces; z łazienki wyszedł będąc w pełni sobą i rozmyślając wyruszył do sypialni, by się ubrać.

Ten poranek nie był totalną katastrofą. Nie czerpał z niego radości, czuł niechęć, ale mogło być przecież gorzej. Teoretycznie poza sobą samym nie mógł winić nikogo innego – nikt go do tego nie zmuszał, choć wątpił, by dziewczyna w to uwierzyła – ale nie miał dużego wyboru. Logika była prosta. Samotne bieganie nie było bezpieczne dla Granger. Nie było sensu tracić nerwów i zakzywać jej biegania, skoro młoda Gryfonka mogła uczyć upartości kamienie i nie posłuchałaby. Ktoś musiał jej towarzyszyć. Severus spędził wiele lat samotnie biegając po błoniach, pewny, że poza nim absolutnie nikt inny tego nie robił i nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzał. A to oznaczało, że albo Granger będzie mu przeszkadzać, albo będzie biegała sama i coś ją zje. W tych okolicznpościach nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby poruszać ten temat z przełożonym; wolał sam się poddać nieuniknionemu niźli być do czegoś zmuszonym.

Siedząc na skraju łóżka i wolno zakładając skarpetki, a później buty, skrzywił się. Zbyt łatwo się zgodziła; miał silne podejrzenie, że dziewczyna wszystko zaplanowała. I nie wiedział dlaczego. Gdyby to był jakikolwiek inny uczeń, miałby pewność, że szykuje jakiś głupi żart – po czternastu latach pracy jako nauczyciel wiedział doskonale do czego są zdolne dzieciaki i zmierzył się już ze wszystkim – od łapownictwa po próby uwiedzenia, a na szantażu skończywszy; czuł głęboką satysfakcję, że udało mu się uniknąć uwikłania w którąkolwiek z tych sytuacji. Tak naprawdę nie sądził, że Granger próbowała go podpuścić – nawet jeśli był paranoikiem; nie nienawidziła go wystarczająco – i chociaż nie wykluczył możliwości, iż Dylis chciała wykorzystać dziewczynę do szpiegowania go, młoda Gryfonka nie była do tego wystarczająco uzdolniona. Najprawdopodobniej była po prostu ciekawa. To brzmiało niewinnie, ale Granger miała wyjątkowy umysł i gdy raz się czymś zaciekawi, nie spocznie, dopóki nie zaspokoi tego uczucia. Nie miał zamiaru zostać jej kolejnym projektem.

To oznaczało, że mógł to powstrzymać. Jej status nieoficjalnej stażystki Uzdrowicielstwa dawał jej dostęp do fragmentów jego prywatnego świata – oczywiście, dzięki Bogu, nie całego, ale do wystarczającej jego części, by mogła go rozszyfrować. Nikomu do tej pory się to nie udało, nawet jeżeli mieli wszystkie informacje na wyciągnięcie ręki, za co był niezmiernie wdzięczny, ale prędzej czy później komuś się uda i znając jego szczęście, tą osobą będzie niezmiernie irytująca nastolatka z ciągłą potrzebą naprawiania wszystkich i wszystkiego. Z wierzchu wszystko wyglądało na nieszkodliwe, ale nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że to tylko pierwszy krok na równi pochyłej.

Gdy mężczyzna zapinał mankiety płaszcza i zakładał szatę, postanowił, że cokolwiek planowała, nie powiedzie jej się to. Przynajmniej nie będzie do niego mówiła każdego ranka; rzadko udawało mu się wypowiedzieć cokolwiek sensownego tak wcześnie rano i nigdy nie miał ochoty mówić czegokolwiek o tej porze. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna szybko się znudzi, a nim to się stanie zwolni swoje tempo biegu, by mogła dotrzymać mu kroku. Na pewno szybko się zmęczy i zajmie się czymś innym, a on odzyska swoje spokojne poranki. A jeśli usłyszy choć słowo na ten temat od kogoś innego…

Już w pełni rozbudzony, uśmiechnął się paskudnie i opuścił swoje pokoje, by zjeść śniadanie w towarzystwie ropuchy. Dużo rozrywki dostarczało mu obserwowanie, jak kobieta bardzo uważnie egzaminuje każdy kawałek jedzenia nim weźmie go do ust, a właśnie teraz potrzebował każdej formy zabawy jaką mógł znaleźć.

* * *

><p>- Granger. <em>Granger.<em> Cholera, dziewczyno, obudź się!

Hermiona otworzyła jedno oko, gdy usłyszała jak Krzywołap syczy w swoim kocim niezadowoleniu. Zobaczyła, że z ramy obrazu wiszącego nad jej łóżkiem patrzy się krzywo Fineas Nigellus.

- Na Merlina, dziewczyno! Śpisz jak zabita. Wstawaj.

- Czemu? – przewróciwszy się na plecy, zmrużyła oczy, by dostrzec cyfry na budziku. – Nie ma nawet pierwszej. I wiem, że nie istnieje żadna nagła medyczna sytuacja, ponieważ wtedy byłaby tu Dylis, a nie ty… - przerwała zdanie, by ziewnąć.

- Idziemy na sekretną misję – krótko odpowiedział jej portret. – Pokażę ci pokoje Severusa. Przez całą noc go nie będzie i to jedyna szansa, którą będziemy mieli przez dłuższy czas.

Siadając, przetarła oczy i choć wciąż była na wpół śpiąca, zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać.

- Dlaczego nagle mi pomagasz? – zapytała go podejrzliwie, a Krzywołap poparł ją swoim mruczeniem; jej pupil również nie lubił być budzonym o takiej godzinie, chyba że sam postanowił wstać i zająć się swoimi sprawami.

Były Dyrektor prychnął.

- Nie pomagam tobie, tylko jemu – tajemniczo odpowiedział. – Czekam na ciebie w lochach. Tylko niech ci to nie zajmie całej nocy i nie daj się złapać. – zniknął z obrazu, nie udzielając żadnych więcej wyjaśnień.

Hermiona westchnęła i na chwilę spojrzała swojemu kotu w oczy.

- Możesz przestać być taki zadowolony z siebie, futrzaku. Jeśli wstanę, ciepło zniknie – wytknęła mu. Westchnęła i wysunęła się z łóżka, by założyć szlafrok.

* * *

><p>Zanim dotarła do ciemnego i zimnego korytarza, przy którym znajdowały się prywatne kwatery Snape'a, zdążyła się już obudzić i zaczynała tego żałować. Było lodowato zimno, ona była zmęczona i będzie musiała wstać wcześnie. Nie była również zachwycona tym pomysłem; gdyby Snape ją złapał ją węszącą po jego pokojach, to bez względu na ich niełatwe przymierze, zabiłby ją – i miałby do tego prawo; sama nie czuła się dobrze z tym pomysłem. Jakim cudem Fineas mógł pomyśleć, że jej węszenie wśród rzeczy Snape'a miałoby pomóc mężczyźnie, nie wiedział nikt. Chyba że portret chciał spowodować kłopoty.<p>

Przygryzając wargę dziewczyna stała przed biurem nauczyciela. Zwykle nie było chronione, ale też nigdy nie próbowała dostać się do niego w środku nocy i wątpiła, by Opiekun Slytherinu pozostawił swoje drzwi niechronione, zwłaszcza, gdy nie było go w pobliżu..

- W porządku, jestem już – wyszeptała.

- Trochę ci zeszło – burknął Fineas z małego obrazka przedstawiającego wrzosowisko nocą. – Na co czekasz?

- Gdzie on jest?

- Nie twoja sprawa.

- W takim razie, kiedy wróci? Jeżeli mnie tu złapie, jestem martwa.

- Zapewniam cię, że nie wróci jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Przestań się guzdrać.

- Jakie zabezpieczenia nakłada na swoje drzwi, gdy go nie ma w szkole?

- Bez problemu wejdziesz do jego biura. Na drzwiach jest bariera psychiczna i reaguje na intencję. Jeśli chcesz go skrzywdzić, to cię mocno poparzy; jeśli chcesz spowodować problemy, po prostu cię nie wpuści. Nie sądzę, by mogła ci cokolwiek zrobić. W tym momencie nie ma w gabinecie żadnych ram ani obrazów, więc zobaczymy się w jego salonie. Z jakiegoś powodu jego hasło to _Gwiazda poranna_.

Bez czekania na odpowiedź portret zniknął, a Hermiona ostrożnie weszła do gabinetu. Podobał jej się wystrój tego pomieszczenia, ale kolekcja zabutelkowanych _rzeczy_ była o tej porze jeszcze bardziej złowroga niż za dnia, jak zauważyła z zimnym dreszczem. Przeszła przez pomieszczenie i dotknęła klamki.

- Gwiazda poranna - wyszeptała.

Gdy otwierała drzwi, rozważała znaczenie hasła. Istniała broń zwana Gwiazdą Poranną (Morgensztern; kropacz – przyp. Tłum.), która była metalową maczugą z głowicą nabitą żelaznymi kolcami w kształcie gwiazdy, jednak Gryfonka uważała, że nie o to znaczenie chodzi. Dziewczyna była prawie pewna, że jego hasło odnosiło się do Lucyfera, Niosącego światło, jednego z upadłych aniołów, który stał się Szatanem; był również znany jako Gwiazda Poranna lub Zaranna. _Niezła symbolika_. Dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi, w razie gdyby ktoś tedy przechodził i zobaczył światło, wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyszeptała:

- _Lumos._

Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwróciła uwagę był rozmiar pokoju; był o wiele mniejszy niż w jej wyobrażeniach. Stało w nim biurko, bardziej zużyte niż to w biurze z wyglądającym na mało komfortowe krzesłem. Leżało na nim pełno woluminów i pergaminów, przez co panował na nim większy bałagan niźli na biurku w gabinecie czy w klasie. Półki zapełnione książkami ciągnęły się przez całą ścianę, od podłogi do sufitu i dziewczynę aż świerzbiły do nich palce, ale przypomniała sobie, że powinna się zachowywać.

Na drugim końcu pokoju znajdował się kominek z wiszącym nad nim zegarem; para poobijanych foteli i mała ława były ustawione przed nim w półokręgu. Barek stał na ścianie pomiędzy dwoma parami drzwi. Ściany były kamienne, niczym nie zasłonięte, za wyjątkiem jednego, ogromnego obrazu przedstawiającego widok na Hogwart z dalekiego końca jeziora. Teraz na jego przedzie znajdował się Fineas.

- Czy mam szukać czegoś konkretnego? - zapytała miękko, a mężczyzna potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Nie, ale chciałaś wiedzieć więcej o Severusie. Tutaj się dowiesz. Rozejrzyj się, ale niczego nie dotykaj.

Skinąwszy głową, dziewczyna okrążyła pokój. Przyglądała się wszystkim rzeczom, z premedytacją unikając półek z książkami. Szybkie, pełne poczucia winy spojrzenie skierowane na biurko pokazało, że Snape trzyma szkolne prace w gabinecie; te notatki wyglądały na jego prywatne badania nad Eliksirami albo plan zlokalizowania huraganu. Niewiarygodnie kusząca była chęć przejrzenia jego notatek, by dowiedzieć się nad czym pracuje, ale nie chciała jeszcze bardziej naruszać jego prywatności. Nie mogła go nie doceniać; nie zdziwiłoby jej gdyby mężczyzna w jakiś sposób był w stanie stwierdzić czego dotykała.

- Dokąd prowadzą drzwi?

- Te po prawej prowadzą do kolejnego przejścia do jego prywatnego laboratorium, do którego, jak wiesz, można się również dostać przez składzik Eliksirów. Główny, a nie ten, którego używają uczniowie. Natomiast te po lewej prowadzą do naszego dzisiejszego celu.

Drzwi, o których mówił Fineas prowadziły do korytarza, zwykle oświetlanym przez jedną świecę, a teraz był ciemny i zimny. Po lewej stronie były dwie pary drzwi, a po prawej korytarz biegł dalej w ciemności. Nagle cicho odezwał się Black:

- Tego korytarza używa zarówno gdy jest wzywany i podczas wychodzenia na poranne bieganie. To jego prywatne wyjście. Jedne prowadzą do łazienki, a drugie do sypialni.

Akurat te wiodące do łazienki były uchylone i dziewczyna zajrzała przez nie zaciekawiona. Wszystkie łazienki w Hogwarcie były bogato wyposażone, a ta dla Prefektów przechodziła wszelkie granice; oczywistym więc dla niej było, że prywatne łazienki nauczycieli będą jeszcze lepiej wyposażone. Jeżeli tak było w rzeczywistości, to Snape został oszukany; jego łazienka wyglądałaby dobrze w nowoczesnym mugolskim mieszkaniu. Wanna należała do tych stylizowanych na stare, stojąca na nóżkach, niezbyt duża – taka, jaką miała w domu. Zdecydowanie nie była wielkości basenu, jak wszystkie pozostałe wanny w zamku. Reszta rzeczy była taka, jak dziewczyna podejrzewała – kabina prysznicowa, toaleta, kosz na pranie, mała umywalka z wiszącym nad nią lustrem, pojedyncza półka z przyborami toaletowymi mężczyzny oraz wiszący pod nią uchwyt na ręcznik.

Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła ze zmarszczonymi brwiami; dziwne uczucie zaczęło ja wypełniać już w salonie, a łazienka jedynie je pogłębiła, jednak wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć czemu. Wszystko wydawało się normalne, a mimo to, coś jej umykało. Brak okien spowodowany posiadaniem kwater w lochach też nie był powodem tego dziwnego uczucia. Nieobecna myślami, przygryzła dolną wargę i ponownie wyszła do przedsionka, by tym razem udać się do jego sypialni.

Kolejny raz niewielkie rozmiary pomieszczenia ją zaskoczyły. Wszyscy uczniowie mieli królewskie łoża z baldachimami w dormitoriach, ale Snape miał pojedyncze łóżko – zapewne celowo, bo mimo iż pokój był mały, zmieściłoby się w nim większe łoże, gdyby je chciał mieć. Poza łóżkiem w pokoju stała również szafa, komoda, solidnie zrobiony nocny stolik, małe biurko i krzesełko; w jednym z rogów pomieszczenia znajdował się ekran. Wiedziona ciekawością, dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, gdy okazało się, iż jest tam ukryte piękne pianino.

- Ładne, prawda? – miękko skomentował Fineas; malowidło wiszące w sypialni przedstawiało plażę podczas zimy, uchwyconą jedynie w odcieniach niebieskiego, która była piękna w swojej surowości. – Niestety nie gra zbyt często ostatnimi czasy – racja, pianino było zakurzone, jak zauważyła dziewczyna. Uczucie czegoś niewłaściwego zwiększyło się. Obok pianina leżały porzucone nuty.

Odwróciwszy się od instrumentu, podniosła wzrok na portret.

- Dobrze gra?

- Tak – prosto odpowiedział mężczyzna.

To było zupełnie niepodobne do Snape'a, którego znała, ale przecież o to właśnie chodziło, prawda? Fineas chciał jej pokazać, że tak naprawdę nic nie wiedziała o prawdziwym Snape'ie. Jak na razie udało mu się to znakomicie. Po raz kolejny Hermiona rozejrzała się z ciekawością po pokoju, próbując rozpracować, dlaczego komnaty mężczyzna wydawały jej się niewłaściwe.

- Dlaczego pianino jest zakurzone? Skrzaty go nie czyszczą?

- Nie. Lata temu zabronił im wchodzić do swoich kwater.

Dziewczyna się zjeżyła na te słowa.

- Dlaczego?

Z pewnością nie istniały żadne moralne powody, więc jedynym wytłumaczeniem było to, iż nie lubił elfów, a to nie było w porządku wobec pomocnych skrzatów.

Fineas prychnął i spojrzał na nią pogardliwie, ale po chwili wytłumaczył.

- Ponieważ wszystkie hogwarckie skrzaty służą Dyrektorowi; Severus nie zawsze zgadza się z decyzjami swojego pracodawcy i nie życzy sobie, by Dumbledore go szpiegował. Lochy są poza zasięgiem każdego, więc może się tu ukryć i absolutnie mu się nie dziwię.

- Mogę się dokładniej rozejrzeć?

- Tak. Tylko niczego nie zepsuj.

- Tak jakbym mogła – wymamrotała dziewczyna i posłał mężczyźnie nieprzyjemne spojrzenie zanim zaczęła węszyć. W szufladach komody były jedynie ubrania; bielizna i skarpetki w górnej, t-shirty i podkoszulki szufladę niżej, a spodnie na samym dole – wszystko w odcieniach czerni, szarości i bieli.

W szafie znajdowało się więcej ciuchów; strój do biegania został zwinięty i wrzucony na górną półkę, a jego płaszcz i nauczycielskie szaty, wraz z kilkoma białymi koszulami były porozwieszane na wieszakach. Zapasowa para butów stała na podłodze, a lustro było przywieszone na drzwiach – zapewne nie było magiczne, skoro nie odezwało się słowem, a żadne magiczne lustro nie przepuściłoby widząc w jakim stanie są teraz jej włosy. Pochylając się, by zajrzeć na tył szafy, za ciuchy, gdzie większość czarodziejów trzymała miotłę, Hermiona odkryła parę starych kul inwalidzkich, których wyblakły napis głosił, że należały do Ogólnego Szpitala w Manchasterze.

_Odnalezienie drzwi do Narnii byłoby mniej dziwne_, stwierdziła wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w kule. Należały do jednych z najdziwniejszych przedmiotów, jakie mógł posiadać czarodziej; dziewczyna była prawie pewna, że nawet Artur Weasley nie byłby zainteresowany ich posiadaniem. Ostrożnie zamknęła drzwi i raz jeszcze uważnie rozejrzała się po pokoju, przygryzając wargę, gdy powróciło uczucie, jakby coś jej wciąż umykało.

Przejrzała szafkę stojąca przy łóżku i na widok ogromnej ilości strzykawek, butelek i słoików, zamrugała z niedowierzaniem. Większość z nich wyglądała jak butelki od eliksirów, i nawet kilka z nich rozpoznała jako leczące eliksiry, ale były tam również środki z mugolskimi lekami – przeciwbólowe, przeciwzapalne, antybiotyki i kilka, których nie rozpoznała. Znajdowało się tu również pudełko po butach, w którym były schowane plastry, opatrunki chirurgiczne, kilka rolek różnej wielkości i grubości bandaży, nożyczki i mniejsze pudełko, które zawierało igły, nici i skalpel. Obok tego wszystkiego stało jeszcze zamknięte metalowe pudełko; obok leżała kopia „Anatomii Grey'a".

To nie była typowa nocna szafka, tylko dobrze zaopatrzony magazyn medyczny, i taki, z którego często korzystano. Hermiona pomyślała o szafce w swojej łazience w domu, która poza ibuprofenem, butelką TCP* i płynem do ust nie zawierała nic niebezpiecznego i z niedowierzaniem potrząsnęła głową. Obok szafki, na podłodze było kilka ciemnych plam, które wyglądały jak krew.

- Co jest w metalowym pudełku? – zapytała miękko Fineasa.

- Wystarczająco wiele nielegalnych substancji, które zagwarantowałyby mu więzienie w obydwu światach. Nie dotykaj tego, obłożył je paskudnymi zaklęciami.

Znaczy się, narkotyki; wciąż zaprzeczał, jakoby miał ponownie zacząć brać twarde narkotyki, ale było kilka sygnałów, które sprawiły, że Madame Pomfrey sceptycznie podchodziła do tego stwierdzenia. Walcząc z westchnięciem, dziewczyna ostrożnie zamknęła drzwiczki. Na blacie szafki leżało kilka notatników, butelka whiskey i książka, którą najprawdopodobniej czytał – była po francusku i wyglądała na starą, a dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia o czym ona jest.

- Co to za zeszyty? Prowadzi jakiś dziennik?

- Nie – pogardliwie odpowiedział Fineas i spojrzał na nią miażdżąco. – Większość z rzeczy, która mu się przytrafia jest zbyt niebezpieczna, by ją zapisać, a wątpię, by chciał pamiętać o reszcie. To swego rodzaju zapiski medyczne, ale nie takie, które widziałaś. Ma tutaj psychologiczne notatki, zapisuje jak śpi i co mu się śni, tego rodzaju rzeczy. Poppy oddałaby wszystko, żeby móc je zobaczyć, a sądząc z wyrazu twojej , ty również. Nawet tym nie myśl, jest obłożony mocnymi zaklęciami.

Hermiona ponownie rozejrzała się po pokoju; pozostało biurko. W przeciwieństwie do tego w pokoju, na którym panował wygodny nieład, na wierzchu tego leżały jedynie trzy notatniki na spirali. Gdy podeszła do nich, odezwał się cicho Fineas:

- Nie dotykaj ich. Nie są chronione zaklęciami, co jest głupie. Nie wiem, dlaczego niczym ich nie obłożył, ale nie dotykaj ich.

- Co zawierają?

- Jego szkice.

Dziewczyna zamrugała.

- Również rysuje?

Fineas skinął głową.

- Również maluje. Ale tak jak muzykę, tak i malowanie porzucił. Nadal jednak szkicuje, a jego sztuka potrafi być bardzo osobista. Chociaż ma tendencje w kierunku abstrakcjonizmu i surrealizmu i nie jestem w stanie ocenić jego umiejętności czy talentu. Rysuje tylko to, co jest dla niego ważne. Jeszcze nie musisz aż tyle o nim wiedzieć. Może innym razem.

- To nie fair. Najpierw rozbudzasz moją ciekawość, a potem mi mówisz, że nie mogę zobaczyć?

- Przeżyjesz. W porządku, koniec wycieczki. Ostatni raz sobie popatrz i spadaj. Jeśli cię tu złapie…

- Wiem, wiem – posłusznie rozejrzała się ostatni raz po pomieszczeniu i zmarszczyła brwi. – Co przegapiłam? – zapytała miękko. – Myślę, że wiem, po co kazałeś mi tu przyjść, ale nadal czegoś mi brakuje.

Fineas wydał z siebie dźwięk czystego oburzenia i odpowiedział jej pogardliwie:

- Jesteś czarownicą czy mugolem? Otwórz oczy i spójrz uważnie.

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem, ale posłusznie rozejrzała się po pokoju, myśląc o pozostałych pomieszczeniach i wreszcie dostrzegła to, nad czym się męczyła. Kwatery Snape'a były małe i mało umeblowane; sądząc z wyglądu, większość mebli była stara, żadne z nich nie były ozdobne czy dekoracyjne, a większość z nich była mocno zużyta. Nigdzie nie było nic luksusowego; fotele w salonie wyglądały na wygodne, ale były też stare, tanie i zużyte. Spojrzała na łóżko; nie potrzebowała przeprowadzać żadnych testów, by wiedzieć, iż materac miał na środku wgłębienie – tam, gdzie użyły się już sprężyny. Ubrania w szafie były dobrej jakości, choć nie od Saville Row** - jednak nie były nowe; spojrzała na nie jeszcze raz, szukając śladów znoszenia na rękawach i szwach.

- Dlaczego żyje w ten sposób? – zapytała miękko Fineasa. Gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, że te pomieszczenia należą do mugolskiego kawalera ze średniej klasy, uwierzyłaby mu, ale nigdy by nie powiedziała, że ich właścicielem jest czarodziej z prestiżową pracą i niezwykłym talentem magicznym. Nawet jeżeli Snape był biedny – dziewczyna nie wiedziała, ile zarabiają nauczyciele – transfiguracja albo naprawa starych rzeczy nic nie kosztowała.

- To ważne pytanie i powinnaś się nad nim zastanowić – odpowiedział cicho portret, choć raz nie prychając na nią. – Jednak teraz, musisz wracać do łóżka, bo jest wpół do trzeciej w nocy.

Ponownie bezpieczna w swoim dormitorium, Hermiona obrzuciła zaklęciem kurtyny swojego łóżka, by wyciszyć chrapanie Lavender. Ułożyła się wygodnie, zamknęła oczy i wsłuchując się w mruczenie Krzywołapa, zaczęła rozmyślać o zwiedzonych pokojach. W komnatach Snape'a panowała atmosfera obojętności; nie było żadnych osobistych akcentów, dekoracji, zdjęć, dywanów czy ozdobnych poduszek. Żadnej rzeczy, która dom czyniła Domem. Dziewczyna miała przeczucie, ze wszystko było takie zniszczone i zużyte, bo mężczyznę nie obchodziło to, czy powinien coś naprawić, tak samo jak miał w nosie wygląd swojej skóry czy włosów.

Inną rzeczą, która ją uderzyła było uczucie samotności. Nie było żadnej oznaki przyjemności czy wygody, może poza książkami w salonie; jego sypialnia bardziej przypominała szpital niż azyl, sztuka wydawała się być jego terapią, a muzyka była porzucona i zakurzona. To były pokoje mężczyzny, który nie czerpał żadnej przyjemności z życia, który egzystował, a nie żył. Dziewczyna mu współczuła z tego powodu.

* * *

><p>Kiedy zmęczony, obolały i przejedzony Severus wrócił do szkoły, od razu wiedział, że ktoś był w jego pokojach. Kręcąc się po pomieszczeniach i dokładnie wszystko badając, potwierdził, że ktokolwiek to był, niczego nie dotykał, nic nie zabrał i nic nie zniszczył. Ale nie o to chodziło. Długo rozmyślał, zanim doszedł do rozwiązania i podczas wolnej chwili następnego dnia bez żadnych ceremonii wezwał Dilys i Fineasa na swój obraz w salonie.<p>

Krzyżując ramiona, spojrzał na parę nieprzyjemnie.

- Macie przestać.

- Ale co? – niewinnie zapytała Dylis, a mężczyzna zacisnął szczęki.

- Przestań. Nie mam nastroju na gierki. Wiesz doskonale o czym mówię i macie natychmiast przestać. Nie wiem jak mocno wciągnęliście w to Poppy i nie chcę wiedzieć, ale widzę, co próbujecie osiągnąć.

- Niby co? – wycedził Fineas.

Oczy nauczyciela przybrały stalowy wyraz.

- Wspieranie panny Granger w jej niezdrowym zafascynowaniu moim życiem prywatnym – odparł cicho. – Pozwalanie, by obserwowała jak Poppy mnie leczy to jedna rzecz, ale reszta jest skutkiem waszego wścibstwa. Żaden uczeń z własnej woli nie stałby się dla mnie uprzejmy, a już tym bardziej nie zacząłby patrzeć głębiej. Ona jest wścibskim bachorem i nie potrzebuje waszej pomocy, by mnie porządnie rozzłościć.

- Nie bądź niemiły, Severusie. Jak na razie jest bardzo pomocna. Nie bądź niewdzięczny.

- _Niewdzięczny?_ – wysyczał zły. – Nie prosiłem, żeby się wtrącała. Poppy daje sobie świetnie radę sama. Już wystarczające złe jest to, ze się zgodziłem zostać jej świnką morską, ale tego nie będę tolerował. Wiem, że któreś z was ja tutaj wpuściło w nocy. Nie mogę tego udowodnić i miałaby poważne kłopoty, ale wiem co się stało, tak samo jak wiem, że jedno z was powiedziało jej kiedy i gdzie chodzę biegać. Nie będę tego dłużej tolerował. Obydwoje trzymajcie się z daleka od mojego i jej życia. Nie wiem, czemu tak często próbujecie zetknąć nas razem, ale jeżeli nie chcecie, bym ją udusił _przestańcie się wtrącać_.

- Myślałam, ze ją polubiłeś, Severusie. Jest miłą dziewczyną i chce ci pomóc. Czy to źle? – powiedziała smutno Dylis.

_Nie lubię, jak ktoś się nade mną lituje._

- Panna Granger jest nieznośną Wiem-To-Wszystko, która przez ostatnie lat stale mnie irytuje – odparł chłodno mężczyzna. – Nie życzę sobie, by jakikolwiek uczeń wtrącał się w moje życie, w szczególności nie ten denerwujący, mały niuans, którym jest ta dziewczyna. Nie chcę zostać jej kolejnym projektem. Nie chcę i _nie potrzebuję_, by ktoś mnie ciągle męczył. Powiem to po raz ostatni. Obydwoje, przestańcie się wtrącać, albo nie będę odpowiadać za swoje czyny, gdy mnie za mocno przyciśniecie. Czy to jasne?

Portrety wymieniły między sobą długie spojrzenie, po czym Fineas odpowiedział mu lakonicznie:

- Jak słońce.

- Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. A teraz wynocha.

* * *

><p>- Raczej nieźle poszło, nie sądzisz? Jestem zaskoczona, ze aż tyle mu zajęło, by wybuchnął. Już dawno musiał się tego domyślić.<p>

- Wychodzi na to, ze miałaś rację. Interesujące.

- Jak myślisz, powinniśmy go posłuchać? Wiesz jaki jest dumny. Jeśli przesadzimy, rozszarpie biedną dziewczynę na kawałki, a to nie jest jej wina.

- Myślę, że przynajmniej na chwilę powinniśmy. Nie możemy go dalej popchnąć. Niech przez chwilę odpocznie.

- Nie sądzisz, ze zrobiliśmy wystarczająco?

- Być może. Cokolwiek mówi, to nie jest tylko ciekawość czy chęć denerwowania go, a on nie jest tak zły, jak sam uważa. Myślę, ze powinniśmy się odsunąć i obserwować. I nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, ze mnie do tego namówiłaś, ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że to nie działa.

- Zastanawiam się, jak daleko to zajdzie? Wiesz, że prędzej czy później zacznie postępować głupio i wszystko zrujnuje. Jeżeli nic wcześniej się nie stanie, to będzie koniec.

- Zgadzam się z nim, że dziewczyna jest denerwująca, ale nie jest głupia. Myślę, że zanim do tego dojdzie, ich relacja będzie w takim punkcie, że dziewczyna będzie w stanie rozpracować, dlaczego on to robi i sama podejmie decyzję. Jak na razie, kobieto, wystarczająco się wtrąciliśmy. Niech przez chwilę sami sobie radzą. Jeśli zrobimy więcej, Albus albo Poppy się dowiedzą i wszystko trafi szlag. Zostawmy to im.

- Jak myślisz, ile to jeszcze potrwa? Myślę, że jemu bliżej niż jej…

- Zgadzam się. Już przepadł, nawet jeżeli sam sobie z tego nie zdaje sprawy, ale ona wkrótce go dogoni. Jej pójdzie to szybciej niż jemu, gdy już zacznie się dziać. Pomijając wszystko inne, ona nie jest aż tak uparta.

- Mam nadzieję, że się mylisz. Dziewczyna będzie potrzebowała dużo uporu, zanim to się skończy.

- O czym wy, na Merlina, rozmawiacie? Niektórzy próbują spać.

- Nie twój interes.

* * *

><p>Hermiona ominęła całą akcję w środku grudnia. Obudziła się rano i słyszała jak cała Wieża Gryffindoru plotkuje o tym, że Harry coś zrobił – choć nikt nie wiedział dokładnie co to było – i teraz on i Weasley'owie opuścili szkołę. Całkowicie oszołomiona dziewczyna udała się na poszukiwania swojej Opiekunki Domu. Wydawało jej się, że profesor McGonagal jest rozkojarzona, ale powiedziała Hermionie, ze pan Weasley został ranny podczas służby dla Zakonu, że Harry się o tym dowiedział i poinformował Dyrektora; teraz wszyscy byli w Św. Mungu.<p>

Hermiona słuchała opowieści z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wstrząśnięta opuściła gabinet profesorki; próbowała się zastanowić nad snem, wężem i wszystkim, co właśnie usłyszała, ale jedyną myślą jaka przychodziła jej ciągle do głowy było _dlaczego nikt mi nic nie powiedział?_ Wiedziała, ze Weasley'owie traktują Harry'ego jak członka rodziny, ale… myślała, że ją również tak postrzegają. Z pewnością nie chodziło o te zeszłoroczne brednie zamieszczone w _„Czarownicy"_; być może pani Weasley wciąż nie przeszła nad tym do porządku dziennego, ale reszta? Lubiła bliźniaków i Ginny, a Ron i Harry podobno byli jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Pan Weasley zawsze był dla niej miły i lubiła rozmawiać z nim o świecie mugoli; również chciała być teraz w szpitalu. Nie wiedziała jak bardzo jest zraniony.

Przez kilka godzin Hermiona krążyła po zamku rozdarta pomiędzy zmartwieniem o pana Weasley'a i denerwująco dorosłymi zranionymi uczuciami. Sama siebie doprowadzała do szaleństwa. Krzywołap już dawno zniknął jej z oczu, a nie mogła z nikim porozmawiać o ataku, bo tylko Zakon o nim wiedział.

_Co,_ jak założyła, _nie oznaczało, ze nie mogła porozmawiać o nim z innym członkiem Zakonu._ Bez wątpienia Dyrektor miał już wystarczająco zmartwień, a nie znała go na tyle dobrze, żeby iść na pogawędkę. Profesor McGonagall była również zajęta, a Madame Pomfrey nie była zbyt głęboko zaangażowana w Zakon i nie znała szczegółów. Ostatnim członkiem Zakonu w zamku był…

… nie tak odstraszający, jak być powinien, uświadomiła sobie z zaskoczeniem Gryfonka. Wątpiła, by Snape wiedział coś więcej o ataku albo że udzieliłby jej informacji, gdyby tak było, ale nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żeby po prostu z nim porozmawiać, bo wiedział, co się stało. Już to byłoby ulgą.

_Jestem nienormalna_, powiedziała sobie i przeszła przez dziurę za portretem, by zejść do lochów. Jeżeli złapie ja Flich albo Umbridge, była martwa – nie była ulubienicą Umbridge, a Filch nie lubił jej dlatego, ze Krzywołap pokonał panią Norris w jej trzeciej klasie. Fakt, że Hermiona nie miała o tym pojęcia, dopóki on sam tydzień później nie wysyczał jej tego nie miał znaczenia. Poza tym, Snape też nie będzie szczęśliwy, gdy ją zobaczy – jeśli w ogóle go tam zastanie. Równie dobrze mógł być wezwany. Mądrzej by było, gdyby zapytała któryś z portretów, ale była zmęczona, smutna i odrobinę przestraszona, i nie miała ochoty bawić się dzisiaj w Ślizgonkę.

Minęła chwila zanim doczekała się odpowiedzi na swoje pukanie, a i ona nie była obiecująca. Snape otworzył drzwi. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i zirytowanego.

- Czego? – warknął, zanim rozpoznał, kto przed nim stoi. Zamrugał. – Panna Granger? Co… Myślałem, że będzie pani w szpitalu.

- Harry i Weasley'owie są – odpowiedziała cichym głosem, który brzmiał wymowniej niżby tego chciała. – Nikt mnie nie zapytał.

- Ach – potraktował ją poważnie i był mniej przerażający niźli chwilę wcześniej. – Obawiam się, iż nie jestem w stanie udzielić pani nowych informacji, panno Granger. Wiem mniej niż pani w tym momencie.

- Nie spodziewałam się niczego innego, proszę pana – zawahała się, próbując znaleźć resztki tej słynnej, gryfońskiej odwagi, ale nie dała rady; już miała się przyznać do porażki i odejść, gdy Snape ponownie się odezwał, łagodniejszym tonem:

- Mam mnóstwo pracy, ale jeżeli nie ma pani, co robić, może mi pani pomóc.

Hermiona zamrugała zdziwiona i nie wiedziała, co myśleć o jego minie; to penetrujące spojrzenie czarnych oczu zdawało się sięgać w głąb niej i miała wrażenie, że mężczyzna dostrzega więcej, niżby tego chciała. Od zawsze chodziły plotki, ze Snape umie czytać w myślach, ale nigdy w nie dawała im wiary – do teraz. Nie ufając swojemu głosowi, skinęła jedynie głową i ruszyła za mężczyzną.

Poprowadził ją przez drzwi, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, a które wiodły przez magazyn Eliksirów i krótką klatkę schodową do jego prywatnego laboratorium. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie różniło się niczym od pracowni Eliksirów czy jednego z tych małych pomieszczeń, których używali uczniowie na poziomie OWTMów, ale skoro Snape był odpowiedzialny za sprzęt, nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Wyposażenie w tym laboratorium służyło do bardziej zaawansowanych eliksirów i było go więcej. Mężczyzna podszedł do kociołka, w którym pracował, zanim mu przeszkodziła i sprawdził zawartość, a następnie odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Zdaje mi się, ze pomagałaś Madame Pomfrey w sprawdzaniu zapasu Eliksirów w Skrzydle?

- Pomagałam, proszę pana.

- Więc to powinno wyglądać znajomo – podał jej kawałek pergaminu, zapisany jej własnym pismem, który przedstawiał listę potrzebnych eliksirów. – Wybierz któryś i uwarz kociołek. Nie ważne który.

Hermiona wgapiła się w nauczyciela.

- Proszę pana?

- Czy coś w tym zdaniu było dla pani nie zrozumiałe, panno Granger?

-… Zdanie samo w sobie, proszę pana – powiedziała nieśmiało. – Te eliksiry…

- To wszystkie podstawowe leczące eliksiry, – przerwał jej niecierpliwie – co czyni je częścią twojego szkolenia. Normalnie nie musiałabyś w tak wczesnym stadium nauki ich warzyć, ale myślę, że dla dziewczyny, która na swoim drugim roku była w stanie uwarzyć Wielosokowy, nie będą stanowiły problemu. Poza tym, wiem doskonale jaka jesteś niebezpieczna, gdy się nudzisz, a podejrzewam, ze jest gorzej, gdy jesteś smutna. Dla nas wszystkich będzie lepiej, jeśli zajmiesz się czymś użytecznym, a ja nie mam czasu, żeby samemu je wszystkie uwarzyć. A teraz bierz się do pracy.

Niecierpliwe warknięcie w jego głosie spowodowało, że natychmiast zaczęła się ruszać i posłuchała go; pierwsze kilka składników już było w kociołku, zanim jej mózg się obudził i z niedowierzaniem zapytała:

- Skąd pan wie, że uwarzyłam Wielosokowy na drugim roku?

Snape odwrócił się w jej kierunku i spojrzał na nią rozbawiony.

- Panno Granger. Praktycznie zamieniła się pani w kota. Mimo że wszystkie wypadki z eliksirami mają zadziwiające rezultaty, ten był wyjątkowo spektakularny. Czy to taka niespodzianka, że byłem zaangażowany w pani leczenie? – zaśmiał się miękko, wydając z siebie nieprzyjemny dźwięk i przypominając sobie to wydarzenie.

Czerwieniąc się po czubki włosów, dziewczyna odwróciła się z powrotem do swojego kociołka. Była przerażona i zdziwiona – skoro od samego początku wiedział, że to ona, czemu nigdy nic nie powiedział? Z pewnością złamała wtedy kilka szkolnych reguł, tak jak Harry i Ron.

Niewzruszony jej nastrojem, Snape kontynuował:

- Choć uwielbiam obwiniać o wszystko pana Pottera, naprawdę uwielbiam, nie wierzę, że udałoby mu się ukraść cokolwiek z moich zapasów. Poza tym, nawet teraz nie jest wystarczająco utalentowany, żeby uwarzyć coś tak skomplikowanego jak Wielosokowy.

- Dlaczego nic pan nie powiedział? – zapytała dziewczyna, świadoma ze wciąż się rumieni.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- Niestety nie jest zakazane bawienie się w bohatera, panno Granger, choć w wielu przypadkach tak powinno być. Zwłaszcza w Gryffindorze. Przynajmniej twoje motywy były dobre. Kradzież _jest_ wbrew regułom, – dodał beznamiętnie/słodko/uprzejmie, a oczy mu lśniły ze złośliwą radością – ale widok ciebie z futrem i wąsami dostarczył mi przez kilka ostatnie lat wiele uciechy, która była warta utracenia kilku składników, zwłaszcza, że należały do szkoły, a nie do mnie.

Uświadamiając sobie – zbyt późno – że nigdy, ale to nigdy nie wygra z nim podczas tej rozmowy, Hermiona zdecydowała, iż dyskrecja jest lepszą częścią męstwa***. Przygryzła wargę, zamilkła i ponownie skupiła się na swoim eliksirze, zastanawiając się, czy Snape wiedział o pozostałych jej wpadkach. Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę miała nadzieję, że nie.

* * *

><p>Na tym skończyły się wszelkie rozmowy między nimi; okazało się, że Snape pracuje wręcz obsesyjnie i kiedy odwróciła się w jego stronę, by zadać mu pytanie, jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz wystarczyło, by wiedziała, iż mężczyzna nawet jej nie usłyszy. Wiele wysiłku wymagałoby przebicie się przez jego koncentrację, a gdyby jej się to udało, z pewnością by ją za to zabił. To nad czym pracował wydawało się skomplikowane i sądząc ze sposobu w jaki mamrotał, niezmiernie go denerwowało, chyba że mamrotanie było oznaką jego nastroju.<p>

Pomijając jego coraz większą irytację i rosnącą frustrację, w lochu było spokojnie. Nawet dźwięki zamku nie hałasowały w tle; tak nisko pod ziemią było cicho i spokojnie i choć panował chłód, jego większość niwelowało ciepło bulgoczących kociołków.

Hermiona prawie dostała zawału, gdy koncentrując się na swojej pracy, ciszę laboratorium przerwały wrzaski Snape'a.

- Kurwa! – w jego tonie pobrzmiewała frustracja. Na przeciwnej ścianie w fontannie lśniących kawałków szkła i czarnego płynu, zakończyła swój żywot, rzucona przez mężczyznę zlewka. – Żeby to szlag jasny trafił! – dodał szorstko, po czym niewerbalnie zaczął usuwać bałagan z ławek.

Dziewczyna gapiła się na niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Mężczyzna odwrócił się od swojego kociołka, podwinął rękaw i wlepił w nią oczy; najwidoczniej zapomniał, że ona tu była. Lekko zaróżowiły mu się policzki, spojrzał w bok z lekkim poczuciem winy i przeczesał dłonią włosy.

- Przepraszam, panno Granger. – wymamrotał szorstko.

Nie przeraziły jej przekleństwa; nie raz już słyszała jak ktoś przeklina. To, co ja zmartwiło, było tak nietypowe dla Snape'a wykrzykiwanie przypadkowych przekleństw; nie ważne jak bardzo był zły, nigdy tak się nie zachowywał – właściwie była pewna, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, żeby w ogóle przeklinał.

- Kiedy ostatni raz pan spał? – zapytała cicho, raz jeszcze skupiając się na swoim kociołku.

- Dwa dni temu – odpowiedział płasko, uprzątając różdżką bałagan na podłodze i raz jeszcze rozkładając składniki obok swojego kociołka.

- Nie może pan teraz odpocząć?

- Oczywiście, że mogę – odpowiedział sarkastycznie i westchnął. – Czy mogłaby pani na ochotnika pójść do swoich przyjaciół Weasley'ów i przekazać im, że ich ojciec jest martwy, ponieważ ja potrzebowałem drzemki?

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego.

- Myślałam, że Mungo…

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – przerwał jej pogardliwie, wcale nie brzmiąc na rozbawionego. – Kręcą się wkoło, próbując zatrzymać krwawienie, zanim ktoś nie znajdzie antidotum. Ich departament eliksirów jest żałosny, ledwie zasługując na tę nazwę, a większość kadry to niekompetentni głupcy. Wiem doskonale, skoro sam ich uczyłem.

- Dlaczego ktoś miałby wiedzieć, jak leczyć ugryzienie Nagini, proszę pana? – cicho zapytała. – Bo to _była_ Nagini, prawda?

Posłał jej ostre spojrzenie, a następnie skinął głową.

- Tak – potwierdził miękko. – I nie, nie mają najmniejszego pojęcia jak to leczyć. Jednakże ma to niewiele wspólnego z ich ogólnie rozumianą niekompetencją – dodał krzywo. Wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do swojej pracy. – Ja też nie wiem, jak to leczyć. Jak na razie lepiej lub gorzej mi idzie. Co prawda jestem osobą, która ma odrobinę większą wiedzę, ale to za mało. Próbuję się trzymać jak najdalej od Nagini.

- Jakiego rodzaju jest wężem?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł mężczyzna. – Nie znam się na herpetologii. Ma kilka cech wspólnych z boa dusicielem, ale jest niezwykle jadowita. Myślę, że jest powiązana z anakondą, ale tak naprawdę nie wiem. Mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że skoro Artur Weasley przeżył atak, będzie żył. Zazwyczaj jej ofiary umierają w kilka minut. Został znaleziony na czas.

- Czy wie pan, czego strzegł? – korzystając z jego wyjątkowo gadatliwego nastroju, zadała kolejne pytanie.

- Tak.

Tyle w kwestii „gadatliwości".

- Powie mi pan? Proszę?

- Nie.

- Proszę pana…

- Powiedziałem nie, panno Granger – odpowiedział i odwrócił się, by posłać jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Przez chwilę utrzymywał z nią kontakt wzrokowy, po czym powrócił do swojej pracy i mówił dalej, ale już mniej niemiło. – Nie ja powinienem ci o tym mówić i nie teraz. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze wiele czasu minie, zanim się dowiesz. Niech ci wystarczy, że pilnował ważnej rzeczy, za którą Czarny Pan oddałby wszystko. Zanim zapytasz, nie wiem, co to jest. Istnieje zbyt duże ryzyko, że dowiedziałby się o tym ode mnie – jego głos miał dziwne, gorzkie brzmienie i dziewczyna wiedziała, że nie powinna go pytać o nic więcej.

- Profesor McGonagall powiedziała mi o śnie Harry'ego, proszę pana. O widzeniu przez oczy węża. Jak pan myśli, co to znaczy?

- Mam swoje przypuszczenia – odpowiedział nieobecnie – tak jak Dyrektor. Zrobi, co uzna za stosowne. Nie jestem jego powiernikiem.

- Czy ma to coś wspólnego z Harrym i jego umiejętnością rozmawiania z wężami?

- Cholera, dziewczyno, powiedziałem ci, że nie wiem, co się stało – warknął. – Muszę to skończyć zanim zostanę wezwany albo upadnę z wycieńczenia, cokolwiek nastąpi pierwsze. Czy mogłabyś się zamknąć i pozwolić mi się skoncentrować?

Posłuchała go.

* * *

><p>Hermiona nieźle się przestraszyła, gdy jakiś czas później Snape zabrał jej z ręki mieszadło; nie słyszała go, gdy podchodził.<p>

- Pora przestać, panno Granger – powiedział do niej miękko. – Zasypiałaś na stojąco. Idź do łóżka. Skończę.

Zaczęła protestować, ale zdradziło ją ciało i zanim przestała ziewać, mężczyzna chichotał, a kąciki jego oczu lekko się uniosły w rozbawieniu.

- Idź do łóżka – powtórzył. – Nic nie zmienisz, odmawiając sobie odpoczynku, a w takim stanie spowodujesz wypadek. Miejmy nadzieję, że do rana będzie wiadomo coś więcej. Ale teraz, potrzebujesz snu. _Idź sobie._

Niechętnie uświadomiła sobie, że nie była w stanie sprzeczać się z nim, więc skinęła jedynie głową, odwróciła się od ławki i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

- Dziękuję, że pozwolił mi pan zostać. Przepraszam, że panu przeszkadzałam.

Mężczyzna nieznacznie poruszył ramionami.

- Doceniam twoją pomoc. Poza tym, musiałaś czymś się zająć. Nigdy nie jest miło być wykluczonym, zwłaszcza w takich okolicznościach, a ty się martwiłaś. Uważaj jak będziesz wracała do Wieży Gryffindoru. Dzisiaj w nocy patroluje profesor Umbridge.

- Może zepchnę ją ze schodów – wymamrotała Hermiona, po czym zamarła, gdy sobie uświadomiła, iż wypowiedziała te słowa na głos; najwidoczniej była bardziej zmęczona niż przypuszczała. Rzuciła przerażone spojrzenie na Snape'a, ale uspokoiła się, gdy zauważyła, że kąciki jego oczu znowu się uniosły w rozbawieniu.

- Mówiłaś coś? – zapytał uprzejmie. – Obawiam się, iż cię nie słuchałem.

- Nie mówiłam o nikim ważnym – odpowiedziała i obserwowała jak jego oczy zaczynają lśnić z rozbawienia, gdy podniósł brew.

- Dokładnie. Przyjemnych snów.

* * *

><p>*TCP - lekśrodek antyseptyczny

**Savile Row - firma produkująca odzież męską

***Tu pomógł nam Szekspir ;))

* * *

><p><strong>Od autorki:<strong> _Portrety – swatki? O Boże…_

_Od bety: Portrety – swatko-podglądacze? Omatkokochana, prawie zabiłam się na zakręcie, gnając by pościągać wszystkie zdjęcia i obrazy ze ścian._

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak-peak rozdziału 8:<strong>

„ – Panno Granger, czy może mi pani podać powód, dla którego miałbym pani nie wlepić szlabanu do końca roku szkolnego?

(…)

_-_ Ponieważ wtedy musiałby pan mnie widywać jeszcze częściej?_"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wybaczcie tak długą zwłokę, ale czekałam, aż moja beta mi odeśle zbetowany rozdział... Niedoczekałam się, więc wrzucam niezbetowane. Enjoy =)_

* * *

><p><strong>"Człowiek, który posiada tylko kilka rzeczy, których pożąda i wiele, których się obawia jest nieszczęśliwy"<strong>

sir Francis Bacon

* * *

><p>Reszta roku minęła Severusowi monotonnie. Weasley'owie w końcu sobie przypomnieli, że Granger jest ich przyjaciółką i zabrali ją gdzieś – Mungo, Nora, Kwatera Główna czy gdziekolwiek indziej – i ponownie w kompletnej ciszy biegał sam. Przez cały ostatni miesiąc marzył o tym, by znowu mieć poranki tylko dla siebie, a teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że brakowało mu dźwięku kroków dziewczyny i widoku pary z jej oddechu – co więcej, biegał w tempie, które wspólnie opracowali, czyli wolniej niż zwykle. To było dziwne, wziąwszy pod uwagę, jak bardzo cenił swoją samotność, ale miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż roztrząsanie tej sytuacji.<p>

Było dziwnie spokojnie. Uczniowie zachowywali się cicho, on nie miał lekcji i mało papierkowej roboty oraz niewiele rzeczy do zrobienia; właściwie to zaszył się w swoim lochu i niemalże pogrążył w hibernacji, większość czasu spędzając w łóżku z książką. Dla innych ludzi to może było nudne, ale dla Snape'a było błogosławionym, spokojnym, cichym i niezakłóconym odpoczynkiem.

Nawet Śmierciożercy się nie wychylali. Czarnemu Panu się to nie podobało, ale wielu z jego wysokich rangą sług miało rodziny i nie mogło sobie pozwolić na nieobecność podczas Bożego Narodzenia – wywołałoby to niepotrzebne podejrzenia (a przynajmniej tak twierdzili). Nawet słudzy zła potrzebowali wakacji od czasu do czasu. Natomiast Zakon był cichy i szczęśliwy, bo Artur zaczął zdrowieć.

Gwiazdka sama w sobie nie była warta wspominania; nigdy nie otrzymywał prezentów i właściwie nie martwił się tym, bo nie musiał się odwdzięczać. Był zszokowany, gdy otrzymał bożonarodzeniową kartkę, nawet jeśli nie była szczytem artyzmu – kawałek pergaminu z napisanym_ „Wesołych Świąt, Profesorze"_ - i długo jej się przyglądał. Nie był specjalnie poruszony gestem, ale to było... miłe. Tak jakby. I podejrzane. W końcu wrzucił podarunek do swojego biurka, schowawszy go pod stertę papierów, która od lat czekała na uporządkowanie i robił, co mógł, by o niej zapomnieć.

Nowy Rok był jeszcze mniej wart wspominania; zazwyczaj kadra urządzała sobie przyjęcie, na które siłą go zaciągano, ale przy Umbridge nikt nie miał ochoty świętować i Severus spędził tę noc w samotności pijąc i zastanawiając się, czy to będzie ostatni rok jego życia.

* * *

><p>Severus nie był szczęśliwy, gdy go obudzono przed świtem w dniu jego trzydziestych szóstych urodzin. Rzadko sypiał, w dalszym ciągu miał wakacje i nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby w dniu swojego święta mógł dłużej poleżeć w łóżku. Przecierając nieogoloną szczękę, wolno wyszedł z łóżka i otworzył drzwi Dumbledore'owi. Spojrzał niemiło na pracodawcę.<p>

- Lepiej, żeby to było ważne, bo cię przeklnę - warknął.

- Tobie również dzień dobry, Severusie - jak zawsze radośnie odpowiedział Dyrektor, przechodząc obok niego. - Jak się czujesz?

- Zmęczony. Zły. - _Wszystko mnie boli._ - Marzę o tym, żebyś się odczepił.

- Czyli tak samo jak zawsze. Cieszę się – staruszek mrugnął do niego, a potem wyraz radości zniknął z jego twarzy i Severus automatycznie się spiął.

- Co?

- Wciąż ta paranoja, Severusie? - ostudził go Dumbledore.

- Dzięki niej żyję. Czego chcesz, Dyrektorze?

- Mam prośbę - Snape w to wątpił. Nie ważne jakich słów używał, Dyrektor nie prosił. Rozkazywał. Dumbledore kontynuował grobowym tonem. - Co myślisz o tym, co przydażyło się Arturowi? Chciałbym usłyszeć twoje zdanie na ten temat.

Walcząc z ziewaniem, mężczyzna próbował zebrać myśli, co nie było łatwe tak wcześnie rano.

- Nic, czego byśmy się nie spodziewali. Próba rozbicia naszej straży nie pomogła, więc użył siły, tak jak cię ostrzegałem. Arturowi nic nie będzie.

- Wiesz, że nie o to pytałem. Co myślisz o tym, co widział Harry?

Severus złapał się za nasadę nosa. Zastanawiał się nad tym - od czasu do czasu, bo nie tylko o tym rozmyślał - od kilku dni i nie podobały mu się własne teorie. Jedyną pewną rzeczą był fakt, że Potter będzie przyczyną jego śmierci; był zaskoczony, że jeszcze nie miał siwych włosów - choć pojawiło się kilka szarych pasm, co było raczej depresyjne, wziąwszy jego wiek pod uwagę.

- Wydaje mi się, że to samo co ty. Połączenie, które podejrzewałeś, istnieje naprawdę i jest silniejsze niż się obawialiśmy. Chłopak ma połączenie z umysłem Czarnego Pana.

- Czy jest tego świadom?

- Jeszcze nie, ale to tylko kwestia czasu.

- A Harry?

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym myśli ten chłopak, Dumbledore, z prostego powodu. Rzadko to robi. Wątpię w to. Jestem pewien, że ma milion pomysłów, każdy bardziej dramatyczny od poprzedniego, ale nie sądzę, by się domyślał prawdy. Nawet jeśli przyszło mu to do głowy i tak nic nie powie. Wiesz o tym tak samo jak ja.

Dumbledore powoli pokiwał głową.

- Więc musimy działać szybko, zanim Voldemort odkryje połączenie.

Severus zwalczył wzdrygnięcie; naprawdę chciałby, by Dumbledore przestał używać jego imienia przy nim. To _bolało_. Powoli rozprostowywał i relaksował mięśnie lewego przedramienia, by rozluźnić skurcz i wolno powtórzył:

- Musi_my_ działać?

- Harry musi się nauczyć Oklumencji.

- Nie waż się.

- Severusie...

- Nie. Nawet tego nie mów. Nie zrobię tego.

Głos Dyrektora stał się ostrzejszy.

- Zrobisz. Musisz. Kto inny, Severusie? Jesteś najlepszym Oklumensem o jakim słyszałem, lepszym od kogokolwiek z drugiej strony. Harry potrzebuje twojej umiejętności.

- Sam go naucz.

- Nie mogę.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał z prychnięciem Severus. - Zbyt _zajęty?_

Ostatnio nie istniało coś takiego jak czas wolny dla Zakonu, ale on wykonywał dwie pełno etatowe prace jednocześnie - nauczyciel i Śmierciożerca - wraz z warzeniem eliksirów dla Hogwartu i Zakonu, i miał własne zajęcia. Szybko zmierzał do punktu, w którym zacznie rozważać kradzież Zmieniacza Czasu, by zyskać czas na sen.

- W rzeczy samej, jestem bardzo zajęty, - spokojnie odpowiedział Dumbledore - ale to nie jedyny powód. Harry jest na mnie bardzo zły i jego gniew wraz z opinią Voldemorta na mój temat sprawiają, że nie chcę ryzykować.

Severus zaśmiał się pusto.

- I myślisz, że na mnie jest mniej zły, Dumbledore? Dobrze wiesz, ze się nawzajem nie znosimy.

Każdy mówił, że to wina Snape'a, ale nie można było zaprzeczyć faktom; tak, nienawidził chłopaka odkąd po raz pierwszy go zobaczył, ale w tym samym czasie on również go znienawidził. Choć było to dziwne, ich wzajemna niechęć powstała w tym samym momencie... tak samo jak z ojcem Pottera.

Oczy Dumbledore'a stały się zimne. To było prawdziwe oblicze lidera Zakonu. Oblicze, którego nikt inny nie widział; nie było w nim śladu po genialnym, radosnym staruszku.

- Odłożysz na bok swoją dziecinną niechęć, Severusie i nauczysz Harry'ego Pottera jak okludować umysł. Rozumiesz?

Mężczyzna ugryzł się w język, wiedząc że nie warto tłumaczyć swojej _dziecinnej niechęci_. Równie łatwo można by tłumaczyć kolory ślepemu. W historii chodziło o coś więcej niż o to, że James był dręczycielem, ale ani nie miał ochoty tego tłumaczyć, ani nie miało to sensu.

- Rozumiem, ale ty nie - warknął, zanim się uspokoił; musiał przekonać Dumbledore'a, że to nie był tylko napad złości. - Nie rozumiesz, o co prosisz, Dyrektorze. Nie mogę go uczyć.

- Dlaczego nie? - zapytał chłodno Dumbledore z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

Severus złapał się za nasadę nosa i spróbował wytłumaczyć.

- Po pierwsze, Oklumencja była dla mnie naturalna i uczyłem się jej instynktownie, a nie z jakimś wysiłkiem. Nie mam pojęcia jak tego uczyć, nie wiedziałbym nawet gdzie zacząć. Po drugie, nawet milion lat po tym jak piekło zamarznie Potter mi nie zaufa. Jeśli mi nie ufa, nie mogę swobodnie wejść do jego umysłu, tylko siłą. A jeśli nie mogę wejść bez oporu, nie będę w stanie pokazać mu, co musi zrobić. Co za tym idzie, jeśli mi nie ufa, nie uwierzy w nic co powiem i nie będzie robił nic, o co go poproszę. Wiesz, że to prawda - zawahał się, zanim podał kolejny powód. Zastanawiał sie, czy powinien, ale w końcu niechętnie powiedział. - I nie sądzę, że będę w stanie kontrolować swój temperament, jeśli zostanę z nim sam na sam przez dłuższy czas. Poza tym, - dodał szybko - nie sądzę, że będzie w stanie od kogokolwiek nauczyć się Oklumencji.

- Bez względu na to, ile razy to powiesz, Harry nie jest głupi, Severusie.

- Tym razem tego nie powiedziałem i nie miałem takiego zamiaru. - powiedział zirytowany, wiedząc, ze przegrał bitwę. Dumbledore nie słuchał żadnego argumentu; zapewne nie słyszał nic poza _Nie lubię Pottera_. - Jest po prostu zbyt gryfoński. Oklumencja nie polega na lekkomyślnej odwadze czy szczerości. To ukrywanie, a on nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, nawet jeśli zależałoby od tego jego życie. Tu trzeba zachować spokój, a do tego nie był zdolny nawet zanim zaczął dojrzewać. Nie ma tego w naturze.

- Bez względu na to, musi się nauczyć. A ty wiesz o oklumencji najwięcej, więc musisz go uczyć. To nie jest prośba, Severusie.

- A jednak powiedziałeś, że jest - odpowiedział, gdy przeczucie czegoś złego i bezsens sytuacji go uspokoiły. To będzie katastrofa. Spróbował jeszcze raz. - Czy słyszałeś cokolwiek z tego, co powiedziałem, Dumbledore? Nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle był w stanie się tego nauczyć, a nawet jeśli, z pewnością nie ode mnie.

- Wystarczy, Severusie. Nie chcę słyszeć nic więcej na ten temat od ciebie. Zrobisz, jak kazałem.

_A czy kiedykolwiek zrobiłem inaczej?_ Severus spojrzał w oczy mężczyźnie i zimno odpowiedział

- Jak sobie życzysz. Powiedziałbym, żebyś mnie nie obwiniał, jeśli się nie uda, ale obydwaj wiemy, że i tak to zrobisz, nie ważne co się stanie. Coś jeszcze?

- Nie. Dobrego dnia, Severusie.

Gdy Dyrektor wyszedł, Severus wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w drzwi. Następnie ciężko westchnął, obrócił się i poszedł do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic i ogolić się, nim zacznie dzień. _Wszystkiego najlepszego..._

* * *

><p>Hermiona otrzymała kolejną lekcję patrzenia z innej perspektywy, gdy ona i reszta domowników weszła do kuchni przy Grimmauld Place i zastała Syriusza i Snape'a z wyciągniętymi na siebie różdżkami. Po wyjaśnieniach Harry'ego okazało się, iż przyczyna kłótni była błaha - właściwie to Hermiona była podniecona, nawet jeśli jej przyjaciel obawiał się tego; Oklumencja brzmiała interesująco i bardzo użytecznie. To, co ją zaniepokoiło, to był wzrok Snape'a i właśnie jego wspomnienie nawiedzało ją do końca ferii i powrotu do Hogwartu. Tak, był w nim gniew i wystarczająco wiele dzikiej nienawiści, która potwierdziła jej domysły o relacji tych dwóch mężczyzn. Ale pod tym wszystkim było jeszcze coś zimniejszego, wykalkulowanego i bardzo nieprzyjemnego.<p>

Pamiętała Wrzeszczącą Chatę i Snape'a szepczącego _„Daj mi powód"_. Bez prowokacji nic by nie zrobił, w końcu miał to dziwne poczucie honoru, o którym mówił jej Fineas, ale z pewnością prowokacja usprawiedliwiłaby jego działania. Powiedziała sobie, że musi zachować zimną krew i być realistką; w Snape'ie może być coś więcej niż złośliwy i niebezpieczny mężczyzna, którego ona i jej przyjaciele zawsze widzieli. Jednakże to też było częścią jego natury i musi o tym pamiętać. Ich osobliwa relacja jak na razie funkcjonowała dobrze, ale nie zmienił się przez nią.

To, co ją martwiło to fakt, że każdy w Zakonie uważał, że to jedynie dziecięca uraza. Nie było ciężko dostrzec, że ten etap minął już dawno i korzenie sięgały głębiej; nie wiedziała dlaczego nikt inny tego nie dostrzegł. Nawet przed poznaniem całej historii, nawet na trzecim roku była w stanie zobaczyć, że z nieznanego powodu ci dwaj mężczyźni szczerze się nienawidzili i widziała, że dla Snape'a to było osobiste, a dla Syriusza stanowiło już tylko przyzwyczajenie. Wtedy była po stronie Syriusza – teraz czuła się przez to winna, ale na swoją obronę miała to, że tamtej nocy Snape był niezrównoważony i przerażający – ale i tak dostrzegła to „coś". Dlaczego więc nikt inny, zwłaszcza Dumledore nie dostrzegał prawdy?

Przez te kilka dni dręczyło ją wciąż jedno pytanie. Jak daleko posunąłby się Snape, gdyby im nie przerwali kłótni? Z pewnością Syriusz próbowałby go przekląć i choć nie znała rezultatów ich wcześniejszych potyczek, była pewna, że po dwunastu latach w Azkabanie Huncwot nie wytrzymałby długo w pojedynku z kimś takim jak Snape. Być może jej profesor celowo zaczął kłótnię i w pełni się kontrolował – w przeciwieństwie do kąpanego w gorącej wodzie Syriusza – ale stawiała swoją różdżkę na to, że taki stan nie trwałby długo, gdyby zaczęli używać magii. Kiedy Snape naprawdę się wkurzał i jego stalowa samokontrola puszczała, był najbardziej przerażającą osobą, którą dziewczyna kiedykolwiek widziała. Była pewna, ze pojedynek byłby krwawy, ale nie wiedziała jak bardzo. Nie widziała nic, co mogłoby się równać nienawiści Snape'a do jego prześladowcy. Nie znała jego ograniczeń i to ja martwiło; był nieprzewidywalny i nie była pewna, czy będzie mogła mu całkowicie zaufać.

* * *

><p><em>Jak na razie<em>, ostrożnie stwierdził Severus,_ pierwsza lekcja Oklumencji nie była taką katastrofą, jaką być mogła._ To nie zadziała – miał rację, że umysł Pottera nie był do niej przystosowany i chłopak nie miał wystarczająco dużo samodyscypliny – ale przynajmniej się starał, dzięki czemu Dumbledore się od niego odczepi. Poza tym, ktoś powinien nauczyć czegoś tego smarkacza; Severus prędzej wypiłby Odorosok niż się do tego przyznał, ale martwił się, że Potter wie o korytarzu prowadzącym do Departamentu Tajemnic.

A co do tego, co zobaczył w umyśle chłopaka – cóż, to też nie było katastrofą. Co dziwne, Severus był raczej wdzięczny Lupinowi, że ciągle opowiadał o Potterze; próbował nie słuchać tego, co wilkołak miał do powiedzenia, ale zapamiętał dyskusje o tym, co dzieciak słyszał, gdy w pobliżu byli dementorzy. W innym wypadku poddałby się pragnieniu i szukałby wspomnień o Lily, mimo iż chłopak miał zaledwie rok, kiedy umarła. Nie miał ochoty słyszeć jej krzyku i bardzo uważał, by czegoś nie poruszyć.

Podejrzewał, że częścią planu Dumbledore'a było to, by zobaczył jakie tragiczne dzieciństwo miał Potter. Być może miał nadzieję, że będzie milszy dla chłopaka, jeśli zobaczy ile wycierpiał. To nie zadziała. Severus wiedział, że bachor nie miał wesoło w domu; nawet jeśli Zakon nie pilnowałby chłopaka od niemowlaka, miał talent do znajdowania dzieci z niezbyt miłych domów. To go nie ruszało; po pierwsze wiedział, że Petunia Dursley bez względu na swoje uczucia nie posunęłaby się daleko, nie przeciwko dziecku. A po drugie, nic co mógłby zobaczyć nie będzie gorsze od jego dzieciństwa.

W każdym razie miał teraz inne rzeczy na głowie – jego ramię zaczęło piec i zamarł. Dzisiejszej nocy Czarny Pan planował napad na Azkaban. Albo się nie udało i będzie oszalały z wściekłości, i będzie na nich wszystkich rzucał klątwy… albo się udało i będzie trwała krwawa jatka, gdy każdy będzie próbował się przystosować do nowego porządku. Severus będzie musiał zawalczyć o swoje miejsce w wewnętrznym kręgu i wcale mu się to nie uśmiechało.

* * *

><p>Jak zawsze Hermiona spotkała się ze Snape'em przed lochem. Tak wcześnie w styczniowy poranek nadal było ciemno, ale wydawało się, iż śnieg lśni własnym światłem, a to wiele ułatwiało; przed świtem śnieg był dobrze ubity i wciąż zamarznięty, wiec jeżeli się uważało, bieganie nie sprawiało problemów. Jak zawsze milczał, ale wyglądał mizerniej i na bardziej niż zwykle zmęczonego; dziewczyna wciąż się zastanawiała jakim cudem jest w stanie się zebrać i stać się zwykłym sobą między ich bieganiem a śniadaniem. Masowa ucieczka z Azkabanu miała miejsce dwa dni wcześniej; wydawało się, ze mężczyzna nie był w żadnym stopniu poruszony tym faktem, ale zanim zobaczyła poranną gazetę i poznała powód, następnego ranka czuła od niego zapach silnych eliksirów leczących – najwidoczniej to była ciężka noc. Gryfońska odwaga nie była wystarczającym powodem, by go zapytała o to wydarzenie, nawet jeżeli zżerała ją ciekawość.<p>

Jej pierwotny plan zakładał, ze pozna enigmatycznego mistrza eliksirów, ale szybko zrozumiała, że to szalony pomysł, bo Snape nie wdawał się w gadki-szmatki i nie przeszkadzał mu brak konwersacji. Mimo to dziewczyna trzymała się swojego postanowienia. Częściowo z upartości, a częściowo by ko pilnować. Poza tym ćwiczenia dobrze jej robiły; czuła się silniejsza i lepiej spała. Ale w tym wszystkim było więcej… milczenie ze Snape'em miało dziwną właściwość. Niczego od niej nie oczekiwał; nie oczekiwał, że coś powie lub zrobi. On po prostu _był_, a jego obecność oznaczała, że ona nie musiała się niczym martwić. Przez godzinę mogła się zrelaksować i przestać uważać na wszystko dokoła. Te poranne chwile podczas biegania były jedynymi spokojnymi momentami, tak samo jak jego i odkryła, ze to lubi.

Poza tym, kiedy miał coś do powiedzenia, rozmawiał z nią. Miała nadzieję, że kiedy powiedział

- Niech pani zaczeka chwilę, panno Granger

Będzie mogła go zapytać o lekcje Oklumencji Harry'ego, ale kiedy skończył zgarniać śnieg z twarzy i posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie, którego nie lubiła, zrozumiała, że nie będzie miała szansy zapytać.

- Chodź ze mną. – w końcu powiedział i poprowadził ja przez labirynt lochów do swojego składziku. Zdjął duży, ciężki słoik z półki i podał jej go. – Wiesz co to jest?

Dziewczyna ostrożnie się temu przyjrzała; pomarańczowa substancja znajdująca się w środku nie wyglądała zbyt przyjemnie.

- Nie, proszę pana.

- To bardziej zaawansowany, czystszy wyciąg ze Szczuroszczeta.

Hermiona zamrugała.

- To przecież na rany i tego typu rzeczy, prawda, proszę pana?

Dlaczego jej to dawał?

Snape pokiwał głową; nie patrzył na nią, a to było dziwne.

- Lepiej niż to, czego używasz pomoże na rękę Pottera.

Zagapiła się na niego w kompletnym szoku.

- Wie pan o tych szlabanach?

- Najwidoczniej – odpowiedział, ale że nie był w pełni rozbudzony, nie było w jego głosie sarkazmu. Szok dziewczyny zaczął zamieniać się w złość.

- Więc dlaczego nikt nic nie zrobił, by ją powstrzymać? – zażądała odpowiedzi.

W normalnych okolicznościach użycie takiego tonu głosu w stosunku do Snape'a zwiastowałoby długą i bolesną śmierć, a przynajmniej utratę punktów i szlaban, ale tym razem mężczyzna nie zauważył jej tonu. Prawie na nią patrząc, cicho odpowiedział:

- Ponieważ nikomu innemu o tym nie powiedziałem, panno Granger.

- Czemu nie? Dlaczego nic pan z tym nie zrobił?

- Nic nie można zrobić.

- Co? – czując się dziwnie zdradzona, wpadała w coraz większy gniew.

- Przestań skrzeczeć i zacznij myśleć – warknął, wciąż unikając jej wzroku. – Prawa, które zostały stworzone, by chronić studentów, prawa, które miały chronić przed takimi sytuacjami zostały napisane przez ludzi, którzy przysłali tutaj Umbridge. Wspierają ją i muszą to robić nadal bez względu na to, co o niej prywatnie myślą; poza tym albo wierzą, że Potter oszalał i na siłę szuka uwagi publiczności albo po prostu im wygodniej w to wierzyć. Nikt nie uwierzy ani jemu, ani mnie, zwłaszcza jeśli weźmiesz pod uwagę kim i czym jestem. Uwierzą jej. Hogwart nie może wyzwać Ministerstwa. I pamiętaj o tym, ze Lucjusz Malfoy wciąż posiada duży wpływ na Ministerstwo i zasiada w Radzie.

- Powinien pan przynajmniej powiedzieć Dyrektorowi!

- Myślę, ze on wie. A nawet jeśli nie, co to da? Nic więcej niż ja nie może zrobić, nawet jeśli jest lepszym świadkiem ode mnie. Jest dokładnie obserwowany, panno Granger. Wszyscy jesteśmy. Minister szuka najmniejszego powodu, by móc się go pozbyć i przejąć szkołę, a wtedy wszystkie wasze lekcje będą tak samo bezużyteczne jak Obrona. Nic byś się nie nauczyła i Śmierciożercy szybko by cię pojmali.

Hermiona poczuła jak uderza ją zimno wraz ze świadomością tego, że mężczyzna ma rację. Nieprzyjemna była świadomość, iż nauczyciele są tak samo bezsilni jak uczniowie; widziała w oczach Snape'a jak bardzo mu się to nie podoba. Bez względu na to jak się zachowywał w stosunku do Harry'ego czy innych uczniów, nigdy żadnego nie skrzywdził fizycznie, wręcz przeciwnie, chronił ich; nawet on miał swoje granice, coś, czego Umbridge nie posiadała.

- Więc nic pan nie zrobi? – zapytała przygaszonym głosem.

- Nic nie mogę zrobić – odpowiedział jej miękko. – Jeśli będę miał szansę, być może uda mi się zabrać jej to przeklęte pióro, ale to powstrzyma ją najwyżej na dzień czy dwa i sprawi, że będzie jeszcze bardziej zła.

- Powinien pan komuś powiedzieć… - raz jeszcze słabo zaprotestowała, ale nie przychodził jej do głowy nikt, kto mógłby coś z tym zrobić. Z wyrazu jego twarzy wywnioskowała, ze Snape'owi też nie.

- Tak jak Potter? – zapytał ponuro.

- Jest zbyt uparty. Myślę, że uważa, iż w ten sposób coś udowadnia.

- Być może, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że jest większym realistą niż pani, panno granger. Po co prosić o pomoc, skoro wiesz, ze jej nie otrzymasz? Po co pokazywać swojemu prześladowcy, udrękę jaką ci sprawia i że nic z tym nie możesz zrobić, bo są nietykalni? – jego głos był łagodniejszy, a oczy patrzyły w dal.

- Nie powinno tak być.

- Nie – zgodził się bardzo cicho – nie powinno. Ale jest jak jest i musimy rozegrać swoją partię kartami, które dostaliśmy… - przerwał i spojrzał się na dziewczynę takim samym wzrokiem, jak zawsze gdy mówił coś ważnego. – Tak długo, jak Ministerstwo będzie mogło opowiadać swoje historie bez sprzeciwu, jak długo nie ma alternatywnej wersji wydarzeń, jak długo ich opinia wśród ludzi jest lepsza od naszej, tak długo nie możemy działać przeciwko im.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami, aż w końcu mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok. Przygryzła wargę i zaczęła rozważać słowa nauczyciela. Powoli zaczął kształtować się w jej głowie pomysł.

- Do czego próbuje mnie pan namówić, proszę pana?

- Ja? – zapytał zaskoczony. Dziewczyna nie uwierzyła w jego zdziwienie. – Ależ nic, panno Granger. Jeżeli przez rozmowy ze mną zaczęła pani inaczej patrzeć na niektóre rzeczy, to już nie moja wina.

Nie do końca przekonana, spojrzała na niego.

- Czy w ten sposób próbuje mnie pan zamienić w Ślizgonkę?

Snape zaśmiał się bez humoru.

- Boże, nie. Straszna myśl. Byłabyś marną Ślizgonką. Gdybyś trafiła do mojego domu, nie przetrwałabyś nawet tygodnia. A teraz ruszaj się, naciągnęliśmy grafik i śniadanie jest za dwadzieścia minut.

Spojrzała na zegarek i krzyknęła z przerażenia. Złapała słoik z eliksirem i zaczęła biec. Mężczyzna patrzył się za nią z niepokojem, następnie wolno się odwrócił. Wyglądał raczej ponuro.

* * *

><p>Severus potrzebował całej swojej samokontroli, by nie zacząć się śmiać, gdy w pokoju nauczycielskim Minerwa podała mu kopię <em>Żonglera<em>. Będzie musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, by subtelnie dać Granger kilka punktów; zdecydowanie nie traciła czasu. Wiedział, że ma haka na tą dziennikarkę, skoro tylko szantaż mógł zakończyć obsmarowywanie dziewczyny w zeszłym roku, ale nie sądził, by była zdolna do czegoś takiego. Nawet jeśli artykuł ukazał się w takiej gazecie, ludzie po nią sięgną, bo Skeeter miała niezłą reputację wśród dziennikarzy. I chociaż większość jej historii była zwykłymi śmieciami, z pewnością wywiad nabierze autentyczności.

Jego podziw zniknął, gdy przeczytał artykuł.

- Cholera.

- Co? – zapytała go cicho McGonagall.

- Nie sądziłem, ze posunie się tak daleko. Będę miał mnóstwo problemów na następnym spotkaniu za to, że go nie powstrzymałem. Wymienił z nazwiska cały drugi krąg i większość wewnętrznego.

- Niby jak miałeś go powstrzymać? W żaden sposób nie mogłeś o tym wcześniej wiedzieć.

_Granger jest zbyt inteligentna i doskonale wie, jak wykorzystać wskazówki_. Jego psucie krwi wydawało się mniej śmieszne niż wcześniej, choć powinien to przewidzieć.

- To moja praca. Wiedzieć. – odpowiedział nieobecnym głosem i zamyślony spojrzał na gazetę. Najbliższe wezwanie zapewne będzie miało miejsce dzisiaj i nie będzie należało do najprzyjemniejszych… Ale… _cholera, to było tego warte_, zdecydował nagle. Prędzej wypiłby jakieś paskudztwo niż przyznał się do tej myśli głośno, ale uważał ze te dzieciaki były odważne i właściwie nie przeszkadzało mu to, że będzie przez nie zraniony.

Nadszedł czas, by zmienić temat, bo w innym wypadku zwymiotuje z powodu własnego wewnętrznego monologu.

- Jak pozostali przyjęli ten mistrzowski kawałek dziennikarstwa?

- Ciesz się, ze cię to ominęło. Byłbyś zniesmaczony.

- O Merlinie. Płacz?

- Tak – obydwoje się skrzywili. – To było do przewidzenia – kontynuowała miękko Minerwa. – Nie znali całej historii. My tak, ale nikt więcej – wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie. – Potter dostanie dużo punktów w tym tygodniu.

- W takim razie będę musiał się postarać, by zaprowadzić równowagę – stwierdził cierpko, ale tak naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko. Chłopakowi należało się _odrobinę_ uznania za samo wkurzenie Umbridge, ale rywalizacja o Puchar Domów nie znajdowała się wysoko na liście jego priorytetów. Już nie. Poza tym, dzięki temu nie będzie musiał szukać sposobu, żeby nagrodzić Granger. – Co myśli Dumbledore? – zapytał nagle.

Jego koleżanka wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie jestem pewna. Był zadowolony i dumy z odwagi Harry'ego, ale myślę, że wolałby, aby to nie miało miejsca. Ministerstwo będzie się zachowywało jeszcze gorzej. Już większość naszych członków jest śledzona, a teraz będzie jeszcze więcej trudności…

- Ciekawy jestem jak to jest mieć utrudnione życie – sarkastycznie odparł Severus. Kobieta parsknęła.

- Prawda, ale wiesz, o co mi chodziło.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

- Zwiększy wysiłki, by odkryć AD, będzie ciężej pracować nad zdyskredytowaniem Dumbledore'a… - gdy o tym pomyślał, wzdrygnął się, a potem westchnął. – Powiedz mu, żeby zrobił to, co planował w związku z Wróżbiarstwem. Założę się o własną różdżkę, że w przeciągu miesiąca pozbędzie się Trelawney. Może i Hagrida.

- Tak myślisz?

- Tak. Jak osłabić czyjąś pozycję? Zabierz mu zwolenników. Większość nauczycieli jest zbyt dobra i bez wyraźnej przyczyny nic nam nie może zrobić, ale ta dwójka nie ma szans. I spróbuj jeszcze raz porozmawiać z Potterem. Teraz będzie chciała jego krwi. – _W zasadzie już ją ma. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co teraz zrobi._ Umbridge nie miała zielonego pojęcia jak kontrolować Pottera, tak samo jak ani czarny Pan, ani Dumbledore nie byli w stanie kontrolować Severusa, ale ta kobieta zrobi wszystko, by osiągnąć cel. Jeżeli była zdolna używać Krwawego Pióra jako tortury na dzieciach, była zdolna do absolutnie wszystkiego.

Mężczyzna puknął palcami w gazetę.

- To był dobry pomysł. Dzięki temu cała czarodziejska Brytania będzie miała dostęp do prawdziwej historii. Nagle ludzie zrobią się silniejsi. Jednakże to utrudni wiele rzeczy. Musimy stąpać ostrożnie.

- To jest tego warte.

- Gryfoni – burknął nieszczerze, przewracając oczami.

* * *

><p>Dopiero kiedy przeczytała cały wydrukowany artykuł dotarło do Hermiony, co to oznacza. Furia Malfoy'a na widok nazwiska swojego ojca sprawiła, że zrozumiała, iż pozostali Śmierciożercy również będą wściekli, a tym, który za to zapłaci będzie jedyny spośród nich, który znajduje się tak blisko Harry'ego i go nie powstrzymał. Właśnie dlatego w okolicach bram Hogwartu wpół do pierwszej w nocy kręciła się pod Pelerynką Niewidką przyjaciela i ogrzewana czarem. Przynajmniej peleryna była wodoodporna; siąpiła mieszanka zamarzniętego deszczu z mokrym śniegiem. Uświadomiwszy sobie, ze zobaczy ją jako jedyne miejsce, w którym nic nie pada, stanęła pod drzewem i od czasu do czasu, by się rozgrzać i nie zasnąć, spacerowała.<p>

Ostry dźwięk aportacji przyprawił ją prawie o zawał. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła swoje stare Omniokulary i przestawiła je w tryb noktowizora. Dzięki temu mogła wyraźnie zobaczyć ciemną postać, która pojawiła się poza bramą, upadła na kolana i chwilę tak trwała, nim podniosła się powoli. Obserwowała jak mężczyzna zdejmuje maskę i wierzchni płaszcz. Następnie Snape wszedł na błonia Hogwartu, zmniejszył obydwa przedmioty i schował je do kieszeni szaty. Ku jej zdziwieniu, wyciągnął mocno spłaszczoną paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę, podpalił papierosa i zamknął bramę. Nie miała pojęcia, że palił. Właściwie to nie znała żadnego czarodzieja, który palił, zwłaszcza mugolskie papierosy – Lucky Strike; nie wiedziała, że nadal je produkują. Kiedy była bardzo mała, jej dziadek je palił.

Poruszał się wolno i ostrożnie. Gdy uniósł różdżkę, by oświetlić sobie drogę i przeszedł obok niej, dziewczyna dostrzegła, że mężczyzna się trzęsie, i to wcale nie z zimna. Słyszała jak nierówno i boleśnie oddycha. Ruszyła za nim, próbując dopasować swoje kroki do jego i unikając robienia hałasu. Pocieszającym był fakt, ze nie widziała ani nie czuła zapachu krwi, ale z pewnością mężczyzna bardzo cierpiał, bo wędrówka do zamku zajęła wiele czasu.

Gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się zamek, Snape wziął głębszy oddech i prawie konwersacyjnym tonem powiedział:

- Panno Granger, czy może mi pani podać powód, dla którego miałbym pani nie wlepić szlabanu do końca roku szkolnego?

Drugi raz tej nocy dziewczyna mało nie dostała zawału. Gdy szok już minął, Hermiona zastanawiała się co ją zdradziło. Snape był najbardziej inteligentnym mężczyzna jakiego znała i gdyby nie miał daru obserwacji, zginąłby lata wcześniej. Szybko rozmyślała nad tym, co zrobić. Nie brzmiał na złego, ale słowa dobierał ostrożnie i starannie, co oznaczało, ze szybko straci cierpliwość.

- Więc?

Dziewczyna westchnęła, przyznając się do porażki. Mocno się starała, by jej głos był niewinnie radosny, ale nie denerwujący, gdy odpowiedziała:

- Ponieważ wtedy musiałby pan mnie widywać jeszcze częściej?

Trzęsąc się, Severus zaśmiał się.

- Pewnie tak. Co tu robisz?

- Czekałam na pana, proszę pana.

- Tyle się domyśliłem. Dlaczego?

Dziewczyna wpatrzyła się w niego, ciesząc się z właściwości Peleryny. Jego głos brzmiał, jakby nie znał odpowiedzi, bo w innym wypadku nabijałby się z jej gryfońskich uczuć. Naprawdę nie wiedział, ze się o niego martwiła. _To… właściwie to smutne._

- Chciałam się upewnić, ze nie zostanie pan mocno zraniony przez to, co powiedział Harry, proszę pana.

Mężczyzna zakaszlał boleśnie i westchnął.

- Taki był powód tym razem, ale gdyby nie to, z pewnością znalazłby inną wymówkę. Żadne z was nie jest winne. I…

- Niech pan się nawet nie waży mówić, że nie jest tak źle jak wygląda. Ledwo może pan stać.

Snape się zatrzymał.

- Słucham? – zapytał zimno.

Hermiona poczuła ogromną ulgę na myśl, ze jest niewidoczna i przełknęła nerwowo.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana. Chodziło mi…

- Panno Granger, - powiedział cicho z nutą ostrzeżenia – nie jest pani ani moją matką, ani pielęgniarką, Uzdrowicielem czy panem. Dopóki Uzdrowiciel, pod którym odbywa pani staż nie zawoła pani, mój stan nie jest pani zmartwieniem. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

_Czy wszyscy mężczyźni są tak uparci?_

- Tak, proszę pana – zgodziła się potulnie.

- Dobrze. A teraz idź do łóżka, zanim Filch cię złapie. Nie rób tak nigdy więcej.

- Tak jest. Proszę pana?

- Co?

- Skąd pan wiedział, że tu jestem?

Mężczyzna prychnął, wyrzucił peta i przydeptał go.

- Odkąd przekroczyłem bramę, wiedziałem, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Lista osób na terenie Hogwartu, które się o mnie martwią jest bardzo krótka. A lista tych, którzy mogliby mnie obserwować bez zdradzenia swojej obecności jest jeszcze krótsza. Poza tym słyszałem cię wystarczająco dobrze, by zgadnąć jakiego jesteś wzrostu. A teraz idź sobie.

- Jest pan pewien, że nic panu nie jest? Mogłabym iść po Madame Pomfrey…

- I bez twojej pomocy robi wystarczająco dużo zamieszania wokół mnie. Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy, poradzę sobie sam. A teraz niech już pani idzie, panno Granger. Jeżeli nie znikniesz w ciągu dziesięciu sekund z zasięgu mojego słuchu, dostaniesz szlaban do końca roku bez względu na to, ile mnie to będzie kosztować.

* * *

><p>Po raz pierwszy od dawna Severus miał wieczór dla siebie i nie mógł się go doczekać. Żadnych szlabanów, lekcji Oklumencji – to była ulga; wciąż mógł się otrząsnąć z tego, że Potter widział jego wspomnienia, nawet jeśli były one nieszkodliwe – żadnych spotkań Śmierciożerców czy grona pedagogicznego, zero papierkowej roboty. Nie pamiętał kiedy miał ostatnio kilka godzin spokoju. Było wiele rzeczy, które <em>mógłby<em> robić, ale nie były one pilne, więc leniwie się przeciągnął i z westchnieniem ulgi usiadł w swoim zniszczonym fotelu. Zamierzał przez kilka godzin poczytać, później wcześnie się położyć spać i być może złapać choć kilka godzin spokojnego snu.

Pomimo w miarę dobrego nastroju, nadal był cynikiem i nie zdziwił się, gdy pół godziny później ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego prywatnych kwater. Typowe. Powstrzymują westchnięcie, rozważył udawanie, ze go nie ma, ale gdy skoncentrował się na swoich tarczach, dowiedział się, że nikt inny, a Wielki Inkwizytor – chyba że ma nowy tytuł – czeka na progu. Wiedział, że kobieta się nie podda i prędzej doprowadzi go do szału. Wstał z fotela, ponownie założył szatę i otworzył drzwi.

- Dobry wieczór, Dolores – powiedział chłodno. – Czemu zawdzięczam ten… zaszczyt?

- Severusie – powiedziała radośnie, przechodząc obok niego – właściwie to przeszłaby _obok_, gdyby nie była ponad głowę od niego niższa.

- Proszę, wejdź, - powiedział sarkastycznie, zamykając drzwi mocniej niż trzeba było – czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

Ignorując jego słowa – wątpił, czy w ogóle zauważyła szpilkę – odwróciła się do niego przodem i otwarcie powiedziała:

- Potrzebuję Veritaserum.

Uniósł brew.

- Och? – _Co tym razem planujesz, ty stuknięta suko?_ – Czyżby Ministerstwo wyraziło zgodę na używanie nielegalnych substancji na uczniach? Przyznaję, że sam wiele razy chciałem, żeby tak było… - ale nawet on nie posunąłby się tak daleko. Fakt, groził Potterowi serum prawdy w zeszłym roku, ale nie zamierzał spełnić groźby, choć myśl była kusząca. Poza tym nie musiał się zniżać to tak żałosnych metod.

- Minister pozwolił mi działać w taki sposób, jaki uważam za stosowne – warknęła do niego. – Odmawiasz pomocy?

_Chciałbym._

- Skądże, Dolores – gładko odpowiedział. – Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć do czego zostaną moje eliksiry, zwłaszcza, gdy otrzymuję tak uroczą prośbę, jak twoja. Rozumiem, że nadal nie odkryłaś co kombinuje Potter? – _Może dlatego, że jesteś głupią, krótkowzroczną krową, która nic nie wie o dzieciach?_ Posłał jej spojrzenie pełne udawanej niewinności, która nikogo by nie oszukała; był prawie dumny z tak zwanej _AD_ i wcale nie dlatego, że był częściowo odpowiedzialny za jej powstanie. Jednakże tylko prawie i z pewnością nigdy się do tego nie przyzna.

Jej workowata twarz pokryła się nieprzyjemną czerwienią i przybrała wyraz nadąsania.

- Nie – przyznała niechętnie. – Wystarczy, Severusie. Masz eliksir?

Chociaż podkręcanie jej sprawiało mu przyjemność, jego książka i fotel wołały go, a wolny wieczór stawał się coraz krótszy.

- Oczywiście. Chwileczkę.

Minął kobietę i wyszedł z pokoju, zupełnie nie martwiąc się, że została sama; już przeszukała jego pokoje, choć myślała, ze on nie jest tego świadom. Wszedł do prywatnego składzika, odszukał Veritasrum i przelał odrobinę do mniejszej buteleczki. Następnie uniósł fiolkę do góry i napluł do środka. Wiedział oczywiście, że istnieją milsze i mniej dziecinne sposoby, by eliksir stał się bezużyteczny, mógł przecież użyć wody z kranu, ale nigdy nie twierdził, ze był miły – albo dojrzały. Zatkał palcem fiolkę i potrząsnął nią, by ślina zmieszała się z eliksirem, po czym sprawdził, czy eliksir wyglądał tak samo jak przed napluciem. Zadowolony, że substancja nie zadziała, zakorkował ją i wrócił do salonu.

- Proszę, Dolores. Jeśli sobie życzysz możesz za pomocą tej butelki przesłuchać połowę szkoły, wystarczą trzy kroplę na osobę.

Kobieta szybko zabrała mu buteleczkę i widać było, ze w ogóle go nie słuchała. Mężczyzna wzruszył filozoficznie ramionami; jeśli naleje więcej Potterowi, nic mu się nie stanie. Co najwyżej przez kilka dni będzie go bolała głowa albo będzie odczuwał mdłości. Na całe szczęście nie będzie paplał bezsensownie; wystarczająco wiele widział w głowie chłopaka, by wiedzieć, że nie ma ochoty go słuchać. Severus był dumny z siebie, ze nie dodał do eliksiru nic, co mogłoby uczynić Pottera naprawdę chorym – choć pomysł był bardzo kuszący.

- Jesteś pewien, ze to zadziała? – zapytała Umbridge, gwałtownie mrugając i oblizując usta, gdy przyglądała się zawartości naczynia.

Mężczyzna wykrzywił usta i spojrzał na nią płasko.

- Miałem wrażenie, że po wielu wizytach podczas moich lekcji przekonałaś się o mojej kompetencji – powiedział lodowato. Oczywiście zignorowała jego słowa; zapewne nawet nie zauważyła, iż znowu go obraziła.

- Minister dziękuje za twoją współpracę – powiedziała i wyszła.

Severus spojrzał na drzwi, które za sobą zamknęła.

- Minister może iść wsadzić sobie kołek w dupę – poinformował pusty już pokój, po czym ponownie wrócił do książki i spokoju lochów.

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka podczas śniadania Minerwa spojrzała na niego z podniesioną brwią.<p>

- Słyszałeś nowiny, Severusie?

- Jeśli masz na myśli Veritaserum, to tak. Poprosiła o nie wczoraj wieczorem – odpowiedział z wypchanymi tostem ustami.

Jego koleżanka zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie to miałam na myśli… Czy nie ma granic w szaleństwie tej kobiety?

- Mam nadzieję – wymamrotał, przełykając. – Więc co _miałaś_ na myśli?

- Tak zwana Brygada Inkwizycyjna – Minerwa spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, zakładając, że będzie wiedział o co chodzi. Stanowczo odsuwając od siebie myśli o Monty Pythonie – Umbridge naprawdę powinna używać innej terminologii, jeśli chce być traktowana poważnie – wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem. Kobieta rozwinęła wątek. – Pewna grupa pomocnych uczniów dostała uprawnienia większe niż prefekci, a nawet większe niż prefekci naczelni. Innymi słowy, stworzyła sobie gang.

- Hurra – stwierdził krótko, podnosząc kubek z kawą do ust. Zanim się napił, opuścił go ponownie na dół, uświadamiając sobie, co miała na myśli Minerwa. – Cholera. To Draco, prawda?

Kobieta ponuro skinęła głową.

- _Wszyscy_ Ślizgoni z piątego roku dołączyli do niej i zapewne kilku innych również.

- Cholera – mężczyzna przetarł zmęczonym ruchem oczy i złapał się za nasadę nosa. – Czasami mógłbym ręczyć za tego chłopaka.

- Rozumiem, że nie wiedziałeś?

- Nie wiedziałem – odpowiedział, obracając się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Odkąd połowa z nich dowiedziała się od ojców, że Czarny Pan powróci, przestali mnie słuchać. W ostatnim roku straciłem wszystko, co osiągnąłem przez dekadę w Domu Slytherina. W tym momencie niewiele mogę zrobić, by ich powstrzymać. O ile w ogóle coś.

Kontynuował śniadanie w ciszy i jedząc bez apetytu, ponuro przyglądał się uczniom. Zrobił wszystko, co mógł dla swojego Domu i przez wiele lat Slytherin miał prawie całkowitą przewagę nad innymi Domami, ale… odkąd Potter przyszedł do Hogwartu, zaczął ją tracić. Kiedy niesprawiedliwie Puchar Domów został im zabrany, upokarzając przy tym uczniów, Ślizgoni zaczęli tracić wiarę w swojego Opiekuna, skoro stronniczość Dumbledore'a stała się wyraźniejsza i oni przez to cierpieli. Teraz Severus wiedział, że nie miał szansy ocalić starszych uczniów. Obecni siedmioroczni mają wystarczająco wiele rozsądku, by trzymać się od wszystkiego z daleka, ale większość szóstorocznych była już stracona, a piątoroczni otrzymają znak zanim atrament zdąży wyschnąć na świadectwie ukończenia szkoły.

Gdyby miał więcej czasu, być może odzyskałby wpływ na młodszych uczniów, ale… niestety Slytherin nie był już jego pierwszym priorytetem, a to oznaczało, że oni nie byli dla _nikogo_ ważni, ponieważ tylko ich Opiekun się o nich troszczył. Co gorsza, wielu Ślizgonów dobrze o tym wiedziało. To było właśnie to, czego inni nie rozumieli, powód, przez który większość Ślizgonów stawała się zła. Na każdą osobę, która zwracała się w ciemność dla władzy, dwie robiły to dla zemsty za wszystkie kpiny, złośliwości i niesprawiedliwość, ponieważ – tak jak on – nie mieli dokąd pójść i nikt inny ich nie chciał.

Wzdychając, spojrzał w bok. Wiedział, że on również ich zawodzi. Przynajmniej się starał, a to o wiele więcej niż ktokolwiek dla nich zrobił.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak-peak rozdział 9:<strong>

- To jest genialne. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

- Severusie!


	9. Chapter 9

Straaaasznie długo mnie nie było. Winna się czuję bardzo, aczkolwiek tłumaczyć sie zbytnio nie będę: c'est la vie. Mam nadzieję, ze rozdział sie spodoba. Oczywiście nie betowany.

* * *

><p><strong>„Niektóre rzeczy są zbyt gorące by je dotknąć<strong>  
><strong>Ludzki umysł może znieść tylko tyle<strong>  
><strong>Nie możesz wygrać, nie mając szczęścia"<strong>

Bob Dylan „Things have changed"

* * *

><p>W kwietniu świat zaczął kręcić się do tyłu - a przynajmniej takie odnosiło się wrażenie. Severusa nie było wieczorem w zamku. Miało miejsce spotkanie Śmierciożerców, a po nim mężczyzna udał się do domu, by zobaczyć, czy wciąż ma gdzie wrócić i by się napić drinka - lub kilku - przed swoim tanim telewizorem, tylko po to by uciec od czarodziejskiego świata i swoich problemów. Do Hogwartu wrócił tylko w połowie pijany. Czuł się spokojny, a jego myśli, choć wyciszone i dalekie, były wyraźne.<p>

Za bramą czekała na niego Hermiona Granger. Nie była ukryta pod peleryną Pottera i spojrzał na dziewczynę morderczo, gdy jego odrętwienie zaczęło znikać. Już miał zapytać, co ona sobie do cholery myśli, lecz zawahał się. Zmarszczył brwi i zauważył jej wyraz twarzy; jeżeli się nie mylił, płakała.

- Lepiej, żeby miała pani dobry powód, panno Granger - powiedział cicho, opierając się o wrota.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pustym wzrokiem i po chwili odpowiedziała:

- Profesor Umbridge jest Dyrektorką.

Severus spojrzał na nią, próbując zrozumieć jej słowa. Był pewien, że nie wypił aż tyle; tylko kilka kufli swojego piwa, które choć było dosyć mocne, nie miało aż _tylu_ woltów. I co prawda to był początek kwietnia, ale pierwszy był kilka dni temu i wątpił, by czarodzieje wiedzieli cokolwiek o Prima Aprilis.

- Gdzie jest profesor Dumbledore? - zapytał po dłuższej przerwie i wolno zamrugał.

- Nie wiem, proszę pana.

Jeszcze jakiś czas wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, a potem westchnął i wyciągnąwszy różdżkę, wyczarował dwa krzesła.

- Lepiej opowiedz mi wszystko zanim wrócimy do zamku. Mam wrażenie, że to będzie długa historia.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i usiadła. Przygryzła dolną wargę, jak zawsze gdy się nad czymś zastanawiała albo denerwowała.

- Cóż, proszę pana... Wie pan o... o AD?

- Tak - odparł mężczyzna. Również usiadł i zaczął szukać papierosów w kieszeni. Być może przy innej okazji uśmiechnąłby się złośliwie, zacząłby się z niej odrobinę nabijać - oczywiście, że wiedział o AD - ale nie tym razem. Stawka była zbyt duża.

- Ktoś... Jedna z dziewcząt poszła do Umbridge, znaczy profesor Umbridge..

- Nie trać oddechu na mówienie o niej pełnym tytułem. Również nic się nie stanie jak w każdym zdaniu nie będzie pani mówiła „proszę pana". Po prostu powiedz, co się stało - powiedział bez ogródek. Zapalił papierosa i mocno się nim zaciągnął, próbując opanować drżenie.

Ponownie przygryzła wargę, ale posłuchała nauczyciela.

- Ktoś doniósł Umbridge i ona zawołała Ministra. Podczas zajęć ostrzegł nas skrzat i zaczęliśmy uciekać, ale jej Brygada nas ścigała i Malfoy złapał Harry'ego. Knot go przesłuchiwał. Harry dokładnie nie pamięta wszystkiego, ale Dyrektorowi udało się wszystko rozegrać inaczej i Umbridge straciła cierpliwość... Był tam również Kingsley i był w stanie zmodyfikować pamięć osoby, która na nas doniosła, więc potwierdziła informację tylko o jednym spotkaniu i wtedy... Wtedy profesor Dumbledore wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność za wszystko, nie pozwalając na to Harry'emu. Minister próbował go aresztować, ale Dyrektor uciekł... A teraz Dyrektorką jest Umbridge.

Granger próbowała nie rozpłakać się podczas opowiadania i ledwie przerywała swoją chaotyczną opowieść, by wziąć oddech. Jednakże Severus zrozumiał wystarczająco wiele z tej historii i wytrzeźwiał szybciej niżby chciał.

- Co za cholerny bałagan - wymamrotał mężczyzna. Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i zaczął nad tym rozmyślać.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana.

- To nie była twoja wina, prawda? - zapytał z ledwo wyczuwalnym niedowierzaniem. Był doskonale zaznajomiony z poczuciem winy, ale naprawdę istniały jakieś granice. Poza tym, obwinianie Umbridge było dużo zabawniejsze.

- Cóż... To ja.. ja zaproponowałam AD i... i próbowałam się upewnić, że nikt nas nie zdradzi, ale nie byłam w stanie wymyślić nic, żeby nie mogli o tym powiedzieć, tylko karę. Ja...

- Wystarczy, panno Granger. Przestań się mazać, to nie była woja wina. Daj mi pomyśleć przez chwilę. I przestań przygryzać w ten sposób wargę - dodał nieobecnym głosem. Złapał się za nasadę nosa i rozmyślał. - W porządku. Czy Dyrektor był w stanie coś powiedzieć Potterowi?

- Tylko tyle, żeby przykładał się do lekcji Oklumencji - odparła. - Była tam również profesor McGonagall i zapytała go, dokąd się wybiera, ale jej nie odpowiedział.

- Sam poszedł?

- Tak, proszę pana.

Wolno skinął głową. Dał jej sygnał, żeby wstała, usunął krzesła i ruszył ścieżką w stronę zamku.

- Jak zareagowała Umbridge?

- Nie wiem, proszę pana - na chwilę prawie się uśmiechnęła, a jej brązowe oczy rozbłysły z radością. - Profesor Dumbledore ją ogłuszył. I Ministra. I Percy'ego Weasley'a z aurorami. Profesor McGonagall wyprowadziła Harry'ego nim się ocknęli.

- Ha - wymamrotał, uradowany tą myślą. Chciałby wtedy tam być. Choćby tylko po to, żeby na czole Knota napisać KUTAS. Albo by zgolić mu wąsy. A co do tego, co zrobiłby tej ropusze... - Kiedy ogłosili, że jest Dyrektorką?

- Jeszcze tego nie zrobili, proszę pana, ale wyszedł kolejny Dekret Edukacyjny na ten temat.

- Rozumiem, że już cała szkoła o tym wie?

- Najprawdopodobniej tak, proszę pana.

- Co tu robisz?

- Proszę pana?

- Nie udawaj, że zmiana tematu cię zaskoczyła, - powiedział jej cierpko - bo nawet przez chwilę w to nie uwierzę. Mówiłem ci już, żebyś na mnie nie czekała.

- Pomyślałam, że powinien pan wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło, zanim pan wróci, proszę pana. Panuje lekki chaos. Fineas i Dylis widzieli wszystko i powiedzieli, że mam na pana poczekać.

_Typowe._ Wolno skinął głową.

- Więc lepiej, żebym sam zobaczył, co się dzieje. A ty powinnaś wrócić do łóżka, zanim ktoś cię złapie. Wydaje mi się, że ty i twoi przyjaciele wystarczająco dzisiaj namąciliście, nie sądzisz? - dodał sucho. Skończył palić i usunął różdżką peta.

Słysząc naganę, dziewczyna znowu przygryzła wargę, ale skinęła głową, rozpoznając, że tak naprawdę nie był zły.

- Co się stanie, proszę pana?

- Pewnie nic miłego, - powiedział - ale to tylko przez parę miesięcy.

- Tak pan myśli? Nie jest już nauczycielką Obrony...

- Oczywiście, że jest. Jej umowa obowiązuje rok - posłał dziewczynie nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. - Już dawno temu nauczyłem się, że nie należy nie doceniać uczniów i ich umiejętności do siania chaosu, zwłaszcza wobec nauczyciela, którego nie lubią, panno Granger. Jestem pewien, że twoi koledzy są w stanie przekonać ją, iż edukacja nie jest jej powołaniem, i to szybko. A jeśli nie jesteście aż tak denerwujący, jak zakładam, sam jej pomogę odejść na początku lata, jeśli będę musiał. Przeżyjemy. Dumbledore bardzo mnie irytuje, ale nie jest głupi. Dzień, w którym nie będzie w stanie przechytrzyć Ministerstwa, będzie dniem, w którym przyjmę święcenia i zostanę mnichem. A teraz ja udam się do profesor McGonagall, a ty do łóżka. I mówię poważnie, panno Granger. Na przyszłość, niech pani nie czeka na mnie przy bramie jak wierny Labrador. I nie ważne będzie, czy zamek wyleciał w powietrze, czy będziesz myślała, że wrócę wypatroszony. Choć raz w życiu, zostań tam, gdzie powinnaś. Rozumiemy się?

- Tak, proszę pana.

* * *

><p>Jak już Granger się oddaliła, mężczyzna udał się od razu do gabinetu Minerwy. Okazało się, iż jego koleżanka nie śpi i pracuje.<p>

- No naprawdę, kobieto. Nie było mnie tylko trzy godziny. Wracam i dowiaduję się, że nastąpił _coup __d'État__*_? Coś ty do cholery robiła? – zapytał lekko.

- Rozumiem, że wiesz, co się stało? – zapytała z napięciem. Wyraźnie nie była w nastroju do przepychanek.

- Mały ptaszek mi wyśpiewał. Gdzie poszedł?

- Nie wiem. Nie skontaktował się ze mną – spojrzała na niego gniewnie. – Dlaczego to zrobił?

- Uderzyłaś się w głowę i nagle stałaś się głupia? Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego. Ponieważ inną opcją było skazanie Pottera na wyrzucenie ze szkoły. I chociaż gdy ten dzień nadejdzie pierwszy zatańczę z radości, to teraz byłby to dla niego wyrok śmierci. Poza murami Hogwartu zostałby zabity w przeciągu kilku dni. Poza tym, Ministerstwo będzie miało teraz więcej problemów, ponieważ wszystko schrzani. Wyjdą na idiotów i dzięki temu nie będą mieli siły, by znowu nam przeszkadzać. – _I przez cholerne lekcje Oklumencji Pottera, które i tak nic nie wnoszą._ – Wydaje mi się, że całe wydarzenie było zabawne – dodał zamyślony. – Przepraszam, że to przegapiłem, ale jestem pewien, że później Fineas i Dylis zdadzą mi pełen raport. Ze wszystkimi szczegółami i efektami dźwiękowymi. Co zrobiła do tej pory rozpoczynając swój reżim terroru?

Minerwa parsknęła. Wyglądała już odrobinę lepiej.

- Przyczepiła swoje Dekrety Edukacyjne do każdej możliwej ściany i wpadła w furię, gdy nie mogła ponownie wejść do gabinetu Albusa.

- Nie ukrywa się tam, prawda? – zapytał lekko rozbawiony Severus. – To byłoby zabawne.

- Chciałabym, Severusie. Masz rację, ona zrobi kompletny bałagan z…

- Nie to powiedziałem – przerwał jej kpiąco.

- Zostałam wychowana lepiej niż ty – odpowiedziała mu sztywno.

- Prawda, ale to nie trudne.

- W każdym razie, masz rację, że bardzo namiesza, ale do czerwca może jeszcze wiele zniszczyć, a ja nie mogę jej powstrzymać.

- Więc nic nie rób. Uczniowie są więcej niż uzdolnieni, by ją powstrzymać, a nawet nie zaczęli. Udawaj, że nie jesteś zastępcą dyrektora, Minerwo. Usiądź i się przyglądaj buntowi – uśmiechnął się szeroko ze zjadliwością. Do głowy przyszło mu kilka interesujących pomysłów. – Na przykład ja nie mogę się doczekać pierwszego zebrania rady pedagogicznej, podczas której będzie próbowała powiedzieć nam, co mamy robić. Przez najbliższe kilka dni przeżyje wiele niespodzianek. To nie będzie spacer w parku. Skup się na ważnych rzeczach, a reszcie daj spokój. Posprzątamy później.

- Łatwo ci mówić. Jestem również zastępcą lidera Zakonu, o czym doskonale wiesz.

Mężczyzna parsknął.

- Dumbledore nadal może się dostać do Kwatery Głównej przez nikogo nie zauważony. Wciąż przewodzi Zakonowi. W tym momencie, Hogwarcka część Zakonu to ty i ja i zapewniam cię, że nie potrzebuję kolejnego Pana. Albo Pani. Dwoje wystarczy – zwłaszcza, że obydwaj ostatnio się nim rozczarowują.

- Jesteś najbardziej cyniczną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałam, Severusie. Dlaczego nagle zrobiłeś się optymistą?

Posłał kobiecie nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

- Wcześniej tego wieczoru, klęczałem przed Czarnym Panem, zastanawiając cię, czy tej nocy mnie zabije. Porównując do tego, co się tu dzieje, Minerwo… Dolores Umbridge to tylko kupa gówna. Kogo to obchodzi? Dzieciaki same dają sobie z nią radę. Sami sobie pomagają w nauce i choć ciężko mi to przyznać, nieźle im to wychodzi. Ropucha wygrała lojalność kilku naprawdę głupich Ślizgonów, ale reszta szkoły jej nienawidzi i z pewnością utrudnią jej życie. Zamierzam usiąść z boku i wszystkiemu się przyglądać.

- Chyba masz rację…

- Przepraszam, co? Czy ja cię dobrze usłyszałem?

- Zamknij się, Severusie.

- Uważaj albo poproszę ropuchę, żeby Ministerstwo wydało kolejny dekret, specjalnie dla mnie, który będzie ci zakazywał odzywania się do mnie w ten sposób. Ropucha nadal mnie lubi – uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Długo to nie potrwa.

Na usta kobiety zaczął wpływać równie nieprzyjemny uśmiech.

- Może podniesiemy stawkę do końca roku szkolnego? Teraz możemy być bardziej kreatywni…

- Wchodzę razem z tobą. Reszta podejrzewam, że też się przyłączy – na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się uśmieszek. – Już od dawna moja praca nie sprawiała mi radości. Będzie zabawa.

* * *

><p>Nie zdążył ujść nawet trzech kroków, gdy Dilys zawołała go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Po drodze opowiedziała mu te wydarzenia, których nie mogła Granger. Kobieta tak dobrze naśladowała głosy wszystkich uczestników zdarzeń, iż bardzo musiał się starać, by się nie śmiać, gdy wchodził do Skrzydła.<p>

- Witaj w nowym świecie, Poppy - powiedział kapryśnym tonem głosu. - Jaka jest twoja opinia?

- Czekam tylko na katastrofę, ale to nie mój problem. Poza hordą uczniów, którzy, dzięki uprzejmości braci Weasley, trują się, by uniknąć lekcji Obrony - odpowiedziała mu zirytowana. - Nawet ty nie doprowadziłeś ich do takiego stanu. Zanim zacznę, czy wszystko jest w porządku?

- O, tak, nic mi nie jest. Cały wieczór zupełnie mnie ignorował, co jak zawsze jest miłe. A potem wróciłem i dowiedziałem się, że mój szef uciekł i rozpoczął się sezon polowania na ropuchy. Właściwie mam doskonały humor.

- Typowe. Jako jedyny. W każdym razie, potrzebuję twojej pomocy z uczennicą, panną Edgecombe z Ravenclawu.

Gdy tylko Severus zobaczył dziewczynę - całe szczęście nieprzytomną, ryknął śmiechem.

- To jest genialne. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

- Severusie!

- Mówiłem serio. To naprawdę jest cudowne. Prawie tak samo zabawne jak dzień, w którym panna Granger zamieniła się w kota, choć to nadal jedno z najlepszych wspomnień jakie mam.

- Ty naprawdę masz dzisiaj złośliwy humor. Czy możesz zrobić cokolwiek dla tej biednej dziewczyny?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- Możliwe, choć musiałbym nad tym popracować, bo wygląda mi to na zaklęcie stworzone przez Granger. Ale nie zamierzam tego zrobić.

- Co? Dlaczego?

Mężczyzna przestał się śmiać.

- Nie mam szacunku do osób, które kablują na swoich przyjaciół - odpowiedział chłodno. - Zostaw jej znak donosiciela. To najmniej na co zasługuje. Gdyby trzymała buzię na kłódkę, nie byłoby teraz tego bałaganu. Granger ma za miękkie serce, żeby to zaklęcie było permanentne, z czasem zejdzie.

- Severusie...

- Nawet się nie waż - zganił ją miękko. - Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nie uważasz tak samo.

Po dłuższej chwili pielęgniarka spojrzała na niego krzywo.

- Zamknij się, Severusie.

- Często to dzisiaj słyszę - zauważył sucho. - Idę do łóżka, zakładając, że nic się po drodze nie wydarzy. Jutro zacznie się zabawa.

* * *

><p>Zabawa rzeczywiście zaczęła się następnego dnia w porze lunchu, i to dosyć dramatycznie. Mając do czynienia z niekompetentnymi uczniami, Severus przywyknął do eksplozji, ale nawet według jego standardów to, co się działo było imponujące. Było potrzeba wiele siły, żeby zatrząść zamkiem. On i Minerwa przedzierali się przez hall na dziedziniec, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Zauważyli, że Umbridge była dziwnym trafem nieobecna. Na chwilę się nawet zatrzymali, by przyjrzeć się fajerwerkom, wypełniającymi korytarze i odbijającymi się od ścian. <em>Całkiem ładne<em>, zauważył mężczyzna, próbując zachować kamienną twarz. Lubił fajerwerki.

- Wydaje mi się, że wisisz mi dziesięć galeonów, Minerwo - skomentował.

- Nie masz żadnego dowodu na to, że stali za tym Weasley'owie. - słabo zaprotestowała kobieta.

- Poza tym, że próbują się ukryć za tamtym obrazem?

Wzdychając kobieta sięgnęła do kieszenie w szacie.

- Mam przy sobie tylko trzy galeony i kilka sykli. Będę musiała oddać ci resztę później.

- Z pewnością ci przypomnę - odpowiedział sucho, chowając monety do kieszeni, podczas gdy kadra zebrała się wokół nich i nie robiła nic, by uspokoić uczniów. - Czego ty, na Merlina uczysz swoich szóstorocznych, Filiusie? - dodał uśmiechając się złośliwie i spoglądając na małego nauczyciela Zaklęć.

- Przestałem próbować nauczyć tych chłopców czegokolwiek już lata temu - odpowiedział Flitwick, próbując się nie uśmiechać. - Sami uczą się tego, co uznają za interesujące, a resztę zgadują. Ale to naprawdę jest imponujące, o tak... w zasadzie, - ściszył głos - dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

- To trochę uzupełni punkty, które zabrali Ślizgoni - wysyczała Minerwa, wpatrując się w Severusa i depcząc go po nodze. - Jesteś świadom tego, co robi pan Malfoy, prawda?

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Karze Mugolaków za bycie mugolakami. Tak, wiem. Jeżeli zrobi tak w mojej obecności, mogę go powstrzymać, ale w innym wypadku niewiele mogę zrobić - jeżeli Draco użyłby tego słowa w zasięgu jego słuchu, zrobiłby z nim porządek. - Poza tym nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek przejmował się teraz Pucharem domów.

- To interesujące - przerwała im Pomona, wskazując coś w dalszej części korytarza. - Nasza szanowna pani Dyrektor właśnie odkryła, ze jeżeli próbujesz ogłuszyć fajerwerki, te eksplodują.

- Dlaczego ktoś miałby próbować ogłuszyć _fajerwerki_? - zapytał zaintrygowany Severus. - To bardzo dziwna reakcja. - _Z drugiej strony, to bardzo dziwna kobieta..._

- Zastanawiam się, co się stanie, gdy spróbuje się na nich innych czarów... - zadumał się Filius, gdy Umbridge zaczęła przedzierać się w ich stronę.

- Właściwie tego popołudnia mam tylko jedne zajęcia, więc jestem wolny przez resztę dnia - odparł gładko Severus. - Mogę poeksperymentować. Z pewnością zajmie wiele dni pozbycie się ich.

- Jeśli możesz, spróbuj złapać kilka - poprosił jego kolega. - Chciałbym się im lepiej przyjrzeć.

- Dlaczego tylko stoicie i się gapicie? - zapytała wściekła Umbridge. - Zróbcie coś! Pozbądźcie się ich, zagońcie uczniów do klas!

Kadra wymieniła między sobą spojrzenia, próbując się nie uśmiechać, następnie odezwała się spokojnym głosem Minerwa.

- Nie sądzę, bym mogła powiedzieć dzieciom, żeby zignorowali fajerwerki, Dolores. Fajerwerki nie są powiązane z Transmutacją, a nie chciałabym złamać twojego jednego z wielu Dekretów Edukacyjnych. Poza tym, lunch mi stygnie. Chodźcie wszyscy, później zrobimy z tym porządek.

* * *

><p>To popołudnie było jednym z najlepszych w życiu Severusa. Spędził je radośnie włócząc się po zamku i biorąc aktywny udział w powstałym chaosie. Żaden z fajerwerków nie zleciał do Lochów, więc jego jedyna lekcja przebiegła niezakłócona, a teraz naprawdę miał ogromną przyjemność. Wszyscy jego koledzy stali po jednej stronie i nagle każdy było niekompetentne - ropucha prawie się zabiła, biegając po całym zamku i próbując usunąć fajerwerki, które było bardzo odporne i stawiały niezły opór.<p>

Zimne ognie były raczej dziecinne, z jego punktu widzenia - najwidoczniej Weasley'owie byli zbyt dobrze wychowani przez ich szanowną matkę i nie wiedzieli jak porządnie przeklinać - ale reszta była naprawdę wspaniała. Gdy Severus znalazł pusty korytarz z jednym fajerwerkiem, zaczął eksperymentować. Próba spetryfikowania ich miała taki sam efekt jak ogłuszenie. Próba usunięcia, powodowała, że się powielały, odkrył z zadowoleniem mężczyzna i zaczął rzucać zaklęcie na wszystkie fajerwerki tak długo, aż cały korytarz się nimi wypełnił i musiał poszukać nowej zabawki do dalszych eksperymentów.

W końcu odkrył, ze Czar Zastoju zatrzymuje fajerwerki, a tedy Chłodzący je gasi - to było mniej bolesne niż cokolwiek robiła ropucha. Raz udało mu się ją dojrzeć i wyglądała, jakby trenowała, by zostać strażakiem: rozczochrana, spocona i brudna od sadzy. Wtedy musiał się chować do pustej sali z ustami zapchanymi rękawem, by nikt nie usłyszał jak chichocze.

Wykorzystał jej nieobecność i poszedł do jej kwater, gdzie odkrył, że ktoś go już ubiegł. Nie musiał otwierać drzwi, bo przez drewno słyszał syk i łamanie się różnych rzeczy, i jedyne nad czym się zastanawiał, to ilość fajerwerków, która właśnie podpalała jej rzeczy. Bezdźwięcznie pogwizdując „Disco Inferno"**, udał się do jej gabinetu. Po drodze zabrał duże koło Catherine*** i przytwierdził je Permanentnym Przylepcem do drzwi, ustawiając je tak, by trzeba było je najpierw zdjąć, zanim będzie się mogło wejść do środka. Następnie cofnął się, aby podziwiać swoje dzieło, co dziwne, z przymkniętymi oczami i uśmieszkiem na ustach, po czym wyruszył na poszukiwanie nowych zabawek.

Dopiero, gdy zdziwił się, że upolowała jednego z dużych smoków, wpadł na Granger, która szybko wychodziła z łazienki na czwartym piętrze. Akurat wtedy chował swoją zdobycz do kieszeni i był niezmiernie wdzięczny, że nie widziała jak chwilę wcześniej udawał Świętego Jerzego****. Posłała mu złośliwy , konspiracyjny uśmiech, który sprawił, iż w jej oczach pojawiły się iskry czystej psoty, co oznaczało, że bawi się tak samo dobrze jak on sam. Następnie prawie w podskokach wróciła do sali, po drodze dematerializując jedną ze świec, a on nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wypłynął mu na usta. _Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru, cholera._ Nawet świadomość, że później ma lekcję Oklumencji z Potterem nie mogła mu teraz popsuć humoru.

* * *

><p>Mamrocząc do siebie, Severus przemykał do swojego gabinetu. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało Montague'owi, ale chłopak był w strasznym stanie i najprawdopodobniej będzie potrzebował profesjonalnej pomocy, by wróciły mu zmysły - a przynajmnie to, co z nich pozostało. Nigdy nie był zbyt bystry i z pewnością będzie nieobecny do końca semestru. Jego rodzina nie będzie zadowolona. A teraz musiał wrócić i kontynuować tę farsę z Potterem... Nie miał ochoty oglądać jeszcze większej ilości nastoletniego smutku, a i tak te lekcje były stratą czasu. I pomyśleć, że wcześniej dzień był taki wspaniały. Gdy Severus zaprezentował Flitwickowi pół tuzina fajerwerków do eksperymentowania, karłowaty nauczyciel stał się jaśniejszy niż słońce.<p>

Kiedy otworzył drzwi, zamarł na chwilę. Gapił się na mały stolik, czekający na niego i oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle. Jego oczy były skupione na Myślodsiewni... jego głupio niechronionej Myślodsiewni... _z tymi _wszystkimi wspomnieniami w środku...

Coś zaskoczyło i świat stał się czerwono-czarny, a jego zalała fala wściekłości.

Gdy czerwona mgła minęła, Severus był sam w resztkach swojego gabinetu. Pozostało wyczerpanie i dreszcze. Walcząc o każdy oddech, oparł się plecami o ścianę i zjeżdzął po niej w dół, aby usiąść na podłodze. Siedząc w ten sposób, zamknął oczy, a głowa zaczęła mu pulsować. Przeklęty Harry Cholerny Potter i jego niemożność zostawienia cudzych rzeczy w spokoju! Przeklęte geny Jamesa Pottera, przeklęta Lily za wybranie Jamesa i przeklęty Dumbledore za zmuszenie go do przejścia przez to. Przeklęta Petunia za nie nauczenie szczeniaka nie ruszania cudzej własności. I przeklęty on sam za pozostawienie bez ochrony tej kurewskiej rzeczy.

Kiedy podciągnął kolana do piersi i je objął, zaczął się jeszcze bardziej trząść. Miał wielkie, ogromne szczęście. Wyciągnął Pottera w samą porę - chłopak zobaczył moment, w którym wszystko się rozpadło, ale nie rozumiał tego, co widzi. Wspomnienia, które były dalej mogłyby mu wszystko wytłumaczyć. To był ratunek w ostatniej chwili, ale w tym momencie nie było to wielkim pocieszeniem.

Miał również wiele szczęścia, ze nie zabił gówniarza. Już dawno nie czuł takiego gniewu... ostatni raz miał miejsce, gdy Black znowu się wywinął od więzienia, aczkolwiek Severus nie był w stanie dostrzec teraz ironii. Jego wściekłość zawsze była najsilniejsza, gdy była spowodowana strachem i bólem. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to spudłować, gdy rzucał rzeczami w chłopaka i choć pamiętał, że stracił kontrolę nad własną magią, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co dokładnie się działo. Cholera, miał szczęście, że przypadkowo nie użył Pożogi i nie spalił połowy tego przeklętego zamku.

Wciąż się trzęsąc, otarł twarz rękawem. Skupił się na swoim oddechu i powoli zaczął się uspokajać. Gdy jego serce zaczęło zwalniać, westchnął głęboko, przeczesał palcami włosy i rozejrzał się po zdewastowanym gabinecie. Potrząsnął głową. Bolało go gardło, ale zignorował to. Już zbyt wiele razy płakał nad tym wspomnieniem, by robić to teraz. Wciąż bolało i zawsze będzie, ale zbyt wiele emocji już nie pozostało.

I to by było na tyle. Lekcje Oklumencji oficjalnie się skończyły. Potter powinien się uważać za szczęściarza, ze wciąż żyje. Dopóki Severus nie odzyska pełnej kontroli nad swoim temperamentem, każda lekcja Eliksirów będzie bitwą. Wiedział, że to będzie fiasko, ale nie spodziewał się katastrofy tego rozmiaru. Ponownie wzdychając, wsparł się o ścianę i stanął. Poza rzuceniem _Obliviate_ na chłopka nie wiele mógł teraz zrobić, ale na szczęście to nie było potrzebne. Może dobrze mu zrobi widok ojca i ojca chrzestnego jako drani, powiedział sobie mściwie, ale ta myśl nie przyniosła mu przyjemności. Dobrze tak szczeniakowi za wtykanie nosa w nieswoje sprawy i pogwałcenie jego prywatności. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, może Potter będzie miał wyrzuty sumienia... mówi się, ze cuda się zdarzają, choć nigdy Severusowi.

Świadomy tego, że wciąż jest wściekły i na skraju wybuchu, mężczyzna wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął metodycznie porządkować bałagan oraz naprawiać wszystko, co zniszczył. Zanim wszystko uporządkuje jego tarcze zablokują gniew i zepchną go głęboko, a on się uspokoi. A później, jak przypuszczał, będzie musiał iść do Dumbledore'a i mu powiedzieć - a nie, zaraz, to nie było konieczne, ponieważ staruszka tu nie było. To już było coś. Ciężko uwierzyć, ze istniała jakaś dobra strona... zaczął się odrobinę histerycznie śmiać. Był _ostatnią_ osobą, która mogłaby zobaczyć światełko w tunelu. A wcześniej dzień był taki przyjemny... powinien był wiedzieć, ze długo to nie potrwa.

* * *

><p>Hermiona miała silne podejrzenia, że coś poszło bardzo źle, gdy Harry wcześniej niż zwykle wrócił ze swojej lekcji Oklumencji. Wyglądał blado i był roztrzęsiony - to akurat nie było nienormalne, ale unikał wzroku jej i Rona, gdy mówił im, ze Snape powiedział, iż zna podstawy i sam może kontynuować naukę. Harry kłamał. Gdy Snape nie pojawił się następnego ranka na ich poranne bieganie, to potwierdziło jej przeczucie, ze coś się stało. Mężczyzna był obecny na śniadaniu. Miał przekrwione oczy i otaczała go niemal widoczna aura wściekłości, więc nawet kadra była ostrożna. Poza jednym, jadowitym spojrzeniem unikał nawet patrzenia na stół Gryffindoru.<p>

Po śniadaniu złapała niechętnego Rona i zaciągnęła Harry'ego do narożnika w korytarzu.

- Co się naprawdę wczoraj stało, Harry?

- Powiedziałem ci, że -

- Tak, wiem, co nam powiedziałeś. Harry znamy cię od pięciu la. Zawsze byłeś kiepskim kłamcą i to oczywiste, że ty i profesor Snape mieliście jakiś spór. Co _się stało_?

- Spór - pusto zaśmiał się Harry. - Ta, myślę, że tak to można określić - westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy. - Ja... widziałem wspomnienie, którego nie chciał, żebym zobaczył. O czymś, co mój tata i Syriusz mu zrobili, gdy byli dziećmi.

Na chwilę Hermiona straciła oddech. Chata? Nie, Harry nie wyglądał na odrobinę aż tak zmartwionego.

-Co zobaczyłeś?

Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Nie było to miłe. Oni po prostu... dokuczali mu chyba. W każdym razie snape wybuchnął po tym, co zobaczyłem i mnie wywalił. Właściwie byłem pewien, ze mnie przeklnie. Nie wiem, czy kiedokolwiek widziałem go tak wściekłego - wzruszył ramionami. - Myśle, ze lekcje są skończone. Ja na pewno nie chcę tam wrócić.

- Ale Oklumencja jest ważna - powiedział z niepokojem Ron. - Musisz trzymać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo z dala od swojej głowy. Czy Snape już wystarczajaco ci pomógł?

- Tak, tak, nie martw się. Będzie w porządku. Mówiąc szczerze, cieszę się, że nie będę musiał już wracać. Nie chcę znowu Snape'a w swojej głowie. Myślicie, ze zdąrzy się uspokoić przed następną lekcja eliksirów?

- Czy naprawdę najważniejsza rzecz teraz? - jadowicie zapytała Hermiona. Ron wyszczerzył się do niej.

- Właściwie tak, bo kiedy Snape jest zły na Harry'ego my też obrywamy, jeśli pamiętasz. Nie chcę zostać rozerwany na strzępy, dlatego że Wybraniec nie umie obchodzić się z ludźmi.

* * *

><p>Severus nie miał zbyt dobrego humoru teraz. Za każdym razem, gdy widział chłopaka, robił wszystko, by go nie rozrwać na strzępy. Już dawno nie czuł takiego gniewu, takiej wściekłości za pogwałcenie jego życia. Nie docierało do niego, że Granger wie więcej o jego przeszłości, w żaen sposób to nie wzbudzało jego wściekłości. Był zbyt zajęty kipieniem z gniewu, gdy zastanawiał się, co zrobić dalej. Wiedział, ze powinien wznowić lekcje, kazać chłopakowi wócić i nie potrzebował nikogo z Zakonu, by mu to uświadomił i przypominał. Wiedział dlaczego lepiej od nich, może za wyjatkiem Dumbledore'a.<p>

Problem polegał na tym, ze gdyby to zrobił, skrzywdziłby chłopaka. Znał swój temperament i możliwości, i wiedział, że nie może sobie dłużej ufać. Poza tym to i tak nie zdawało egzaminu. Naprawdę próbował spojrzeć poza swoje uczucia i emocje, ale wiedział, że kompletnie olewał te lekcje, a i postawa Pottera nie pomagała, nawet przed incydentem z Myślodsiewnią. Nie, nie mógł go uczyć. Ale nie mógł też stanąć z boku i nie zrobić nic. Nikt nie wiedział więcej o Oklumencji niż on, w tym Dyrektor się nie mylił.

A to oznaczało, że będzie musiał znaleźć inny sposób...

* * *

><p>Do początku ferii wielkanocnych sytuacja się nie poprawiła. Zmartwiony Ron zameldował Hermionie, że Harry nadal miewa dziwne sny i mamrocze we śnie; ewidentnie ta niewielka wiedza o Oklumencji jaką zdobył nie dała mu wiele. Snape kontynuował egzystencjonowanie w ledwie kontrolowanej wściekłości i emanował nią za każdym razem, gdy widział Harry'ego. Nawet podczas porannego biegania był cichy, spięty i jeszcze mniej chętny do rozmowy niż zwykle.<p>

Gdy pewnego poranka po ich końcowej gimnastyce Hermiona zmierzała do zamku, myśląc o prysznicu, Snape wreszcie przerwał swoje milczenie.

-Panno Granger.

Obróciła się i spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. Rzadko kiedy się do niej odzywał o tej porze, choć czasami udało jej się usłyszeć „Dzień dobry".

- Tak, proszę pana?

Wciąż nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do widoku Snape'a, który miał zaczerwienione policzki, był spocony i wciąż odrobinę ciężej oddychał, zawłaszcza, że nie golił się przed bieganiem. Dziwny, czy nie, ewidentnie nie był szczęśliwy na myśl o tym, co zamierzał powiedzieć.

- Jak bardzo Potter wciąż się ciebie słucha?

Hermiona zamrugała.

- Nie rozumiem pytania, proszę pana.

- Gdy byliście młodsi akceptował fakt, ze wiesz więcej i polegał na twoich radach. Czy poza pracami domowymi, jego duma pozwala mu ciebie słuchać?

Zmarszczyła brwi i zamyśliła się. Czasami pytał się ją o rady w sprawach dziewczyn, ale nie sądziła, by o to Snape'owi chodziło.

- Myślę, że wciąż mnie słucha, proszę pana, ale to naprawdę zależy od tematu...

Snape westchnął i wytarł twarz rękawem, po czym po raz pierwszy spojrzał na nią bezpośrednio. Nie wiele to dało, bo jak zawsze jego oczy były trudne do odczytania.

- Gdybym miał uczyć cię Oklumencji - zaczął wolno - mogłabyś namówić Pottera, żeby pozwolił ci uczyć go, bo ty sama się tego nauczyłaś, żeby mu pomóc?

To sprawiło, że się w niego wgapiła - przynajmniej dopóki się na nią krzywo nie spojrzał. Spojrzała w bok i zastanowiła się nad tym, próbując skupić się jedynie na pytaniu, a nie na powodzie, dla którego mężczyzna ja o to zapytał.

- Jeśli podejdę go w odpowiedni sposób, myślę, ze mogłabym - odpowiedziała. - Ale jestem pewna, że nie będę tak dobrym nauczycielem jak pan. Nie mógłby pan-

- Nie - odpowiedział, przerywając jej wypowiedź. - Nie będę znowu go uczył. Powiedział ci co się wydarzyło?

- … tak jakby, proszę pana. Powiedział, iż zobaczył wspomnienie, którego pan nie chciał, żeby widział, a w którym był pan, jego ojciec i Syriusz, oraz że go pan później wyrzucił.

Usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się w zimnym uśmiechu, co tylko potwierdziło domysły dziewczyny, iż Harry nie powiedział jej wszystkiego. Oczy mężczyzny były twarde i pełne gniewu.

- W rzeczy samej, „tak jakby"... Było to na tyle bliskie prawdzie, ze mogło posłużyć jako wytłumaczenie. W każdym razie, nawet przed tym zdarzeniem to niewiele dawało. Ja nie mogę go uczyć tego, co musi wiedzieć, a on nie może się tego uczyć ode mnie. Nie może, nie nie będzie. Czy posłużysz jako pośrednik?

- Tak, proszę pana - zawahała się, nim przyznała, że - … I tak rozważałam naukę.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

- Nawet nie jestem zdziwiony. Co zdąrzyłaś na ten temat przeczytać?

- Nic. W bibliotece nie ma ani słowa. Miałam zamiar zapytać w „Esach i Floresach" w przyszły weekend w Hogsmead.

- Daruj sobie. Dam ci wszystko, co potrzebujesz.

- Harry'emu nie dał pan nic do przeczytania - powiedziała nim zdąrzyła się powstrzymać.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew.

- A czy by to przeczytał?

Hermiona przygryzła wargę, po czym westchnęła z rezygnacją i szczerze odpowiedziała:

- Cóż, przekartkowałby książkę w razie, gdyby kazał mu pan ją streścić.

Snape ponownie prychnął.

- Dokładnie, panno Granger. Przyjdź po obiedzie do mojego gabinetu i zaczniemy.

* * *

><p>Hermiona musiała przyznać, że była zdenerwowana, gdy pukała do drzwi jego gabinetu. Te kilka rzeczy, które Harry powiedział o lekcjach sprawiły, że nie czuła się pewnie. Powiedział, że to bolało, a ona nie chciała, by Snape - lub ktokolwiek - grzebał jej w głowie.<p>

-Wejść.

Weszła do środka, zamknęła za sobą drzwi od razu poczuła się słabo, gdy Snape rzucił zaklęcia ochronne, by nikt im nie przeszkadzał.

- Dobry wieczór, proszę pana.

- Dobry wieczór, panno Granger - odłożył na bok swoją pracę, oparł się na krześle i wskazał jej miejsce po drugiej stronie blatu. - Siadaj - uniósł brew, uważnie się jej przyglądając - i przestań się martwić. Nie mam zamiaru cie zjeść - uśmiechnęła się zawstydzona, usiadła naprzeciwko mężczyzny, a on kontynuowała. - Twoje lekcje nie będą takie, jak te Pottera. Sytuacja jest inna. Co wiesz o Oklumencji?

- Nic więcej, niż to, co powiedział pan Harry'emu. Jest to sposób, dzięki któremu można ukryć wspomnienia i emocje przed Leglimensem. Pozwala kłamać bez mrugnięcia okiem i ukryć sekrety. Madame Pomfrey powiedziała mi kiedyś, że sądzi, iż pomaga również zablokować ból.

Zamyślony Snape skinął.

- Tak, pozwala. Mamy pewną korzyść, panno Granger. Skoro jesteś oczytaną Mugolaczką, mogę używać analogii, które zrozumiesz. Oklumecja jest bardzo podobna do medytacji. Nazywana jest tak, ponieważ większość ludzi używa jej tylko do okludowania i wierzy, ze to jedyne, co robi. Nie lubię tej nazwy. To, co ludzie nazywają Oklumencją, tak naprawdę jest formą yogi. Mówiąc prościej, to mentalna dyscyplina, która udoskonalona, może pozwolić kontrolować nie tylko umysł i psychikę, ale również całe ciało.

To brzmiało interesująco. Hermiona nie myślała o tym inaczej niż jako o sposobie trzymania Voldemorta z dala od głowy Harry'ego, ale teraz jej umysł wyszukiwał każdą możliwość. Musiało się to odbić na jej twarzy, ponieważ Snape posłał jej uśmieszek.

- Niech się pani spróbuje powstrzymać, panno Granger. W Oklumecji mieści się o wiele więcej niż to, czego jestem w stanie panią nauczyć. Goni nas czas i zajęłoby nam to lata. Mogę nauczyć cię podstaw i dać wskazówki, które, jeśli sobie życzysz, pomogą ci w dalszej nauce, lecz teraz skupimy się na obronie umysłu. Kluczem jest wizualizacja i koncentracja. I tu również, jeśli się nie mylę, mamy korzyść, bo jesteś wzrokowcem?

Wolno skinęła głową. Zapamiętywała rzeczy poprzez obrazowanie ich ze swoich notatek, książek, czy innego źródła, ale jakim cudem Snape o tym wiedział, nie miała pojęcia.

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Dobrze. Powinnaś szybko załapać. Jakim cudem nauczysz Pottera, skoro on wzrokowcem nie jest, to nie moja sprawa - dodał beznamiętnie, jakby w ogóle go to nie obchodziło.- Zacznijmy. Jest wiele sposobów na zorganizowanie i obronę umysłu przed atakiem. Każda kultura na Ziemi ma formę yogi. Jedni wykorzystują cała energię na wizualizację tarcz, zazwyczaj z cegieł lub kamiennych ścian. To dobry sposób na codzienne ataki i może być dobrą metodą dla Pottera, ale jest wadliwa i uderzona w odpowiedni sposób, zostać roztrzaskana. Inni wolą próboać się bronić poprzez rodzaj zorganizowanego chaosu. „Głośno" myślą o różnych liczbach, gatunkach ryb, rojach robaków lub o kolorach, by rozproszyć atakującego. Ten sposób wymaga pełnej koncentracji i jest bardzo męczący, a choćby chwilowe rozluźnienie ma fatalne skutki. Kilku ludzi buduje szczegółowe, skomplikowane, mentalne budowle i konstruuje pewnego rodzaju labirynt w umyśle, ale to wymaga wielu lat żmudnej pracy. Ja wolę inną metodę, która łączy w sobie elementy wszystkich wymienionych taktyk i jest bardziej elastyczna. Ukrywam niektóre rzeczy, pokazując inne według własnego wyboru, a to daje mi więcej możliwości. Zanim powiem ci więcej, chcę ci pokazać, co mam na myśli. Niektórych rzeczy nie da się dobrze wytłumaczyć i lepiej ich doświadczyć. Teraz możesz użyć swojej różdżki, lecz później nie będziesz jej potrzebowała. Chcę, żebyś spróbowała na mnie Leglimecji.

- Proszę pana? - zapytała słabo, pewna, iż musiała się przesłyszeć. Z pewnością nie to miał na myśli.

Mężczyzna miękko prychnął i słabo z niej zadrwił:

- Nic nie zobaczysz. Wejdziesz do mojego umysłu tylko dlatego, że ci na to pozwolę. Miną dni nim będziesz mogła wejść nawet do niechronionego umysłu i wątpię, byś kiedykolwiek była w stanie włamać się do mojego umysłu. Po prostu chcę ci pokazać coś ze sposobu w jaki chronię umysł. Znasz zaklęcie?

- Tak proszę pana, ale...

- Więc zaczynaj.

Usiadł wygodniej i spojrzał na nią spokojnie. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech i dusząc w sobie dalsze protesty, Hermiona znalazła swoją różdżkę. Z lekkim wahaniem spojrzała mu w oczy. To był pierwszy raz, gdy patrzyła w nie dłużej niż kilka sekund i gdy czarne spojrzenie nie było wypełnione czystą agonią.

- _Legilimens_ - nerwowo wyszeptała, a świat zakręcił się wokół niej, gdy zagłębiła się w jego oczach.

Nic innego poza czernią tam nie było. Miała wrażenie, ze jest zawieszona w próżni, nie zdolna do widzenia i słyszenia, i było to przerażające. Panika, która zaczęła ją opanowywać trwała tylko kilka chwil. Coś tu było, jakieś... coś. Snape miał rację, że niektórych rzeczy nie da się wytłumaczyć. Nie mogła znaleźć słów, by to opisać, ale coś podtrzymywało ją w tej nicości. Kilka sekund zajęło jej rozpoznanie uczucia. To nie była pusta przestrzeń, lecz woda. Jego umysł był ciemnym, cichym oceanem. Czuła wirowanie dookoła siebie i niekończącą się głębokość pod sobą. Był dźwięk, uświadomiła sobie powoli. Słaby hałas, pomiędzy dalekimi odgłosami fal i ludzkim oddychaniem. Wrócił jej również wzrok. Tu było tyle samo światła, ile nocą pod wodą, a czerń stała się bardzo ciemnym granatem.

_Łał._ To było... cóż, surrealistyczne, ale również absolutnie fascynujące i złożone, i...

Bardzo słabo, jakby z oddali usłyszała miękki śmiech. Był tak cichy, że nie była pewna czy go słyszała, czy czuła. Rozbawienie Snape'a było szmerem w otaczającej ja wodzie. Gdy z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, iż on wie, że ona uważa to za fajne, to wystarczyło do zerwania połączenia.

Kiedy na niego spojrzała, w jego oczach ujrzała to samo rozbawienie, które poczuła, choć jego twarz, jak zawsze nie miała żadnego wyrazu.

- Czy mógł pan... wyczuć, o czym myślałam, proszę pana? - niepewnie spytała.

- Nie twoje myśli, lecz emocje - odpowiedział unosząc kącik ust. - Choć nie jest pani taka sama, jak pani koledzy, panno Granger, to jednak w niektórych kwestiach jest pani _bardzo_ gryfońska. Szerzej patrzysz na świat niż twój Dom, to prawda, lecz wciąż ogłaszasz całemu światu swoje uczucia, mimo iż niewerbalnie. Zawsze miałaś wypisane wszystkie emocje na twarzy, a twój umysł niemalże wykrzykiwał wszystkie twoje odczucia. Nie bronisz umysłu w żaden sposób. Gdybym chciał, mógłbym odnaleźć twoje świadome i nieświadome myśli, a także wszystko inne.

Hermiona poczuła gorąco na twarzy i wiedziała, że się zaczerwieniła, a to tylko ą rozdrażniło, gdyż właśnie potwierdziła wszystko, o czym mówił Snape. Wgapiła się w swoje kolana i oplotła palcami różdżkę, czując się nie komfortowo.

Snape pochylił się lekko do przodu i odrobinę łagodniejszym tonem dodał:

- Spokojnie, panno Granger. Daję ci moje słowo, ze podczas pierwszych lekcji nie będę próbował się włamać do twojego umysłu. Gdy dojdziemy do tego momentu, wcześniej cię uprzedzę i powiem jak korzystać z Myślodsiewni, byś mogła usunąć te wspomnienia, których nie chcesz, bym oglądał. Zapewniam cię, ze tak samo jak ty nie mam ochoty grzebać w twojej świadomości. Istnieje szansa, ze przez przypadek mogę coś zobaczyć, ale nie wspomnę o tym ani tobie, ani nikomu innemu.

Napięcie się zmniejszyło. Niewiele, ale zawsze trochę.

- Dziękuję, proszę pana.

- Innym już tonem Snape skomentował:

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie musisz mówić do mnie „proszę pana" w każdym zdaniu? Wiesz, nie odgryzę ci głowy, gdy za którymś razem to pominiesz - brzmiał na rozbawionego, a i na ustach pojawił się półuśmiech, gdy dziewczyna na niego spojrzała.

Odważyła się odpowiedzieć mu uśmiechem i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Myślę, ze to już nawyk. _Proszę pana_ - celowo dodała.

Miękko prychnął, a uśmiech nieznacznie się zwiększył.

- Rozumiem, ze wracamy do tematu. Co czułaś?

Opowiedziała mu o oceanie, próbując jak najlepiej wszystko opisać, a gdy skończyła, mężczyzna - chyba z aprobatą - skinął głową.

- Tak. Używam wody jako wizualizacji, ale to nie musi być to. To nie musi być ani nic naturalnego, ani specyficznego. Każdy robi inaczej. Musisz sama znaleźć coś, co będzie dla ciebie najlepsze. Im prostsze, tym lepsze, a na pewno łatwiejsze. To twoje pierwsze zadanie.

- Tak jest, proszę pana. Jak woda pomaga panu ukrywać różne rzeczy?

Jego usta wykrzywiły się w słabym grymasie.

- Słowa byt dobrze tego nie oddadzą. Później ci pokażę i więcej zrozumiesz, ale teraz powiedzmy, że wszystko, czego nie chcę pokazać... wsiąka głębię w wodę, gdy ktoś to ogląda. Jednym z powodów, dla którego używam wody jest taki, że analogie pozwalają mi lepiej wizualizować. Rzeczy, które muszę ukryć, toną bez śladu, a te które maja pozostać tabu są na tyle głęboko, ze stają się rozmazane, podczas gdy inne wychodzą na wierzch. Musisz znaleźć własną metodę, ale nie ma pośpiechu. To pomoże ci ochronić siebie, gdy będziesz tego potrzebowała, ale nie pomoże Potterowi, a to powód, dla którego tu jesteśmy.

Odchrząknął, odchylił się z powrotem i bardziej rześkim, biznesowym głosem kontynuował:

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, ze proszę cię byś zatrzymała słońce, ale musisz go nauczyć koncentrowania się. Jest daleko od tego, by wizualizować jakiekolwiek tarcze, a co dopiero, by robił; to konsekwentnie i by było silne. Poza tym ty i Weasley nie jesteście jedynymi, którzy zauważyli jego coraz większe problemy z gniewem. Pierwsza rzecz, jakiej cię nauczę, to medytacja i tego samego ty musisz nauczyć jego. Musi być spokojny i oczyścić umysł nim będzie mógł dalej się uczyć, a nie mamy tyle czasu, by czekać aż dojrzeje.

- Proszę pana, - zaczęła z wahaniem - czy mogę zadać pytanie?

- W pani przypadku, panno Granger, myślę ze gdybym pani nie pozwolił, mogłaby pani eksplodować - odpowiedział sarkastycznie, a jego uśmiech zniknął. - To nie jest normalna lekcja. Pytaj.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić.

- Czemu... Czemu nie uczył pan Harry'ego w ten sposób? - cicho zapytała. Z tego, co mówił Harry wynikało, ze Snape kazał mu się bronić i atakował go mentalnie, nawet nie wyjaśniając, co ma robić.

Snape był cicho przez chwilę, po czym nie patrząc na nią, cicho odetchnął.

- Ponieważ jest Harrym Potterem - odpowiedział. Nie udzielił jej innego wytłumaczenia, a ona nie miała dosyć odwagi, by go zapytać, co miał na myśli.

* * *

><p><strong>Od autorki:<strong> _Boże, uwielbiam pisać o Oklumecji. To świetna zabawa!_

*coup d'Etat - z franc. Zamach stanu, w przenośni zmiana etatu

**"Disco Inferno"- jak słusznie zauważyła alutek26, wątpię, by Snape słuchał 50Centa, więc: The Trammps

*** rodzaj fajerwerka, dosyć widowiskowy

**** Historia o Świętym Jerzym i Smoku

PS Obiecuję, że wszystkie komentarze przeczytam i odpowiem na nie przed następnym rozdziałem, który pojawi się szybciej niż ten.


	10. Chapter 10

_Mogłabym przepraszać bez końca, ale kurczę to sensu nie ma... Czasem weny brak, a najczęściej brak czasu... _

_Nie betowane oczywiście..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>„Depresja to tylko gniew bez entuzjazmu"<strong>

Steven Wright

* * *

><p>Na prośbę Dylis kilka wieczorów później, z głową wciąż pełną Oklumencji, Hermiona udała się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Rozsiadł się z kubkiem herbaty w gabinecie Madame Pomfrey, a mediwiedźma rozkładała na stojącym obok nich stole sterty książek i teczek.<p>

- Cóż, Hermiono, myślę, ze najwyższa pora, byś zobaczyła całą prawdę - powiedziała cicho. - Ta informacja nie opuści tego pokoju, rozumiesz?

- Oczywiście.

- W porządku. To jest standardowa teczka stanu zdrowotnego nauczycieli, żebyś mogła zobaczyć, co robię. Jak widzisz jest mniej szczegółowa niż te uczniów. Pełne badanie lekarskie robię zazwyczaj tylko raz, gdy pojawia się nowy członek kadry. To również zazwyczaj jedyna sytuacja, gdy ich widzę pod względem medycznym. Większość z teczek jest prawie pusta, poza kilka zapiskami o podaniu Eliksiru Pieprzowego w sezonie przeziębień i grypy. Jest kilka przypadków szczególnych. Nauczyciel Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami co jakiś czas tutaj trafia, ale w większości przypadków Hagrid jest w stanie sam sobie dać radę. Również poprzednik profesora Snape'a okazyjnie pojawiał się z łagodnymi oparzeniami czy wysypką spowodowaną niektórymi składnikami eliksirów. Oczywiście na koniec roku szkolnego trafiają tu nauczyciele Obrony Przed Czarną Magią po którymkolwiek wypadku kończącym ich karierę w Hogwarcie. Nadążasz?

Dziewczyna skinęła.

- Zakładam, że profesor Snape nie przychodzi do pani po wypadkach z eliksirami? - zapytała, próbując nieskutecznie usunąć sarkazm ze swojego głosu.

- Właściwie przyszedł raz - odpowiedziała jej ze ściany Dylis. - Kilka lat temu uczeń, którym był jeszcze gorszy niż pan Longbottom, spektakularnie stopił kociołek. Severus przyszedł tutaj tylko dlatego, że obydwie ręce miał zbyt mocno poparzone, by się samemu uleczyć.

Madame Pomfrey skinęła głową ze słabym uśmiechem, po czym wyciągnęła cienką teczkę ze stosu leżącego na biurku.

- To są oficjalne akta medyczne profesora Snape'a.

Hermiona na nie zerknęła. Pierwsze badanie było bardzo podobne do tych z lat szkolnych - nic dziwnego, skoro wciąż był młody. Miał niedowagę, był zestresowany i wyczerpany.

- Nie było więcej objawów? - zapytała.

- Tak, były, ale je przegapiłam. Widziałaś moje standardowe badania, Hermiono. Nie wykonuję dogłębnych i szczegółowych dopóki nie są konieczne. Poza tym, choć nienawidzę tego mówić, nie chciałam wiedzieć więcej. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, a na pewno podejrzewaliśmy, że profesor Snape był Śmierciożercą. Dyrektor spokojnie nam oświadczył, że możemy mu zaufać i dopuścić do dzieci, ale nie uwierzyliśmy mu. Byłam wtedy bardzo zawiedziona profesorem Snape'em i nie chciałam go widywać częściej niż to było konieczne. Częściowo z powodu obrzydzenia do człowieka, którym się stał, a częściowo z powodu poczucia winy, bo to my do tego doprowadziliśmy.

Hermiona wolno skinęła głową i wróciła do czytania. Było kilka żądań Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu - najpewniej mu się skończył, bo przecież sam był w stanie go sobie uwarzyć. Po zdobyciu przez niego tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów pojawiła się mała notatka, że od teraz to on będzie zaopatrywał Skrzydło Szpitalne; dwa wypadki, przy których pomagał w leczeniu, w tym jej pomyłka z Wielosokowym oraz Petryfikacja; wydarzenie, o którym opowiedziała jej Dylis i … to wszystko.

Madame Pomfrey wyjęła zdecydowanie grubszą książkę ze stosu i rzuciła ją na biurko.

- A to są _nieoficjalne_ akta - powiedziała ponuro - wypełnione aż do kilku miesięcy po zakończeniu pierwszej wojny.

Hermiona spojrzała na książkę.

- Rozumiem...

- Nie rozumiesz, - miękko odparła pielęgniarka - jeszcze nie. Dlatego jesteś tutaj dzisiaj. To nie są nawet typowe akta, a bardziej pamiętnik z moimi obserwacjami. Nie znajdziesz tutaj stricte medycznych zapisków, chyba ze notowałam ciśnienie albo coś podobnego. Nikt tego wcześniej nie widział, a to i tak nie jest cała historia. Profesor Snape nigdy nie mówił mi więcej niż musiał i jestem pewna, że nie wiem tego, co najgorsze. Nie zapisywałam wszystkiego, nie śmiałam. Proponuję, żebyś przekartkowała te notatki, Hermiono. Nie chcesz czytać każdego szczegółu. Zanim zaczniesz pamiętaj, że to wszystko miało miejsce wiele lat temu i skończyło się niedługo po tym, jak się urodziłaś.

Przełknąwszy dziewczyna przyciągnęła książkę do siebie i zaczęła czytać.

* * *

><p>Wyraźnie można było zauważyć, ze tych zapisków nikt miał nie widzieć i to zdecydowanie był bardziej pamiętnik, zawierający przemyślenia i wnioski pielęgniarki. Był tu opis i jej uczuć, i tego, co się działo ze Snape'em. Pierwszy wpis był datowany krótko przed pierwszym Bożym Narodzeniem Snape'a jako nauczyciela. Dumbledore obudził Madame Pomfrey i poprosił do pokojów Mistrza Eliksirów w lochach. Nie było opisane co jest nie tak, ale Snape był cały pokryty krwią i w zbyt dużym bólu, by mówić. Jednakże nawet to nie przeszkadzało mu w uciekaniu przed jej rękami i próbach uniknięcia dotyku. Mężczyzna unikał również patrzenia na Dumbledore'a. Po tym wydarzeniu miała miejsce długa rozmowa z Dyrektorem na temat zamiany stron przez Snape'a.<p>

Przez kilka następnych miesięcy Madame Pomfrey dowiedziała się o klątwie Cruciatus więcej, niż kiedykolwiek chciała. Tak samo jak i o kilku innych paskudnych klątwach, które pojawiały się regularnie. Najprawdopodobniej Snape przeszedł każdą możliwą karę począwszy od bycia pobitym do krwi przez spalenie ciała, połamanie kości i zwykłe pobicie. Z dużą częstotliwością miał obrażenia wewnętrzne, a i długoterminowe skutki ciągłego stresu zaczęły się pokazywać - wciąż tracił wagę, zaczął mieć problemy z bezsennością i powstawał pierwszy wrzód na żołądku. Jego nerwy, krążenie krwi i stawy cierpiały coraz bardziej przez ciągłe Cruciatusy, a jego układ immunologiczny bardzo się osłabił, przez co ciągle był bardziej lub mniej chory.

Nawet wtedy, krótko po ukończeniu nastu lat, Snape nienawidził pomocy. Nie pozostało nic z lekkiego zakłopotania czy wstydliwej uprzejmości, którą okazywał pielęgniarce gdy był uczniem. Teraz ignorował kobietę tak bardzo jak mógł, mówił monosylabami, wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy go dotykała i robił wszystko, co mógł, by unikać z Madame Pomfrey kontaktu wzrokowego za każdym razem gdy kobieta dostrzegała ślady po obrażeniach, z których leczył się sam. Zanim mediwiedźma odkryła ślady gwałtu, była to już niemalże rutyna i Snape odmawiał rozmów na ten temat z przerażającą obojętnością.

- Nie ma tu nic o Mrocznym Znaku - w pewnym momencie zauważyła cichym, zdystansowanym głosem Hermiona.

- Nie byłam zbyt chętna by go studiować. Ukrywał go jak tylko mógł.

- Ale czy nie ma od niego żadnych skutków fizycznych? Nie wiem wiele o tym, jak działa poza faktem, że boli, gdy Sama-Wiesz-Kto ich wzywa. Ciągłe sprawianie bólu w tym samym miejscu musi mieć jakieś długofalowe skutki.

Mediwiedźma wyglądała na zawstydzoną.

- Mówiąc szczerze nigdy o tym nie pomyślałam.

Gryfonka nieprzytomnie skinęła głową i czytała dalej. W dzienniku nie było prawie zadnych dat i trudno było ułożyć do tej historii jakąkolwiek oś czasu, przez co doczytanie do końca wojny było swego rodzaju niespodzianką. Jedyna wskazówką, dzięki której dziewczyna wiedziała, że to koniec, była notatka Madame Pomfrey mówiąca, iż Snape nie był szczęśliwy. Właściwie kobiecie wydawało się, ze mężczyzna jest w szoku, działał jak robot i był coraz bardziej na autopilocie. Następny wpis sprawił, że Hermiona zagapiła się na stronę.

- Był _aresztowany_? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

Madame Pomfrey ponuro skinęła głową.

- Podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali, na oczach wszystkich. To był późny listopad po zakończeniu wojny. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu powinniśmy byli się tego spodziewać, ponieważ zamykano każdego, na kogo padł choćby cień podejrzenia o bycie Śmierciożercą. Myślę jednak, ze każdy z nas był pewien, iż profesor Snape będzie bezpieczny. Kilkoro ludzi z Ministerstwa należało do Zakonu i wiedzieli o jego prawdziwej lojalności - kobieta zacisnęła usta. - Nigdy do końca tego nie wybaczyłam Alastorowi. Był na czele drużyna, która po niego przyszła.

- Czy Dyrektor nie próbował ich powstrzymać?

- Nie - odparła płasko Dylis. - Powiedział, że sprawiedliwość musi być zobaczona, by mogła mieć miejsce, nawet dla Severusa nie możemy zrobić wyjątku oraz iż nie ma możliwości, by został skazany, więc powinniśmy pozwolił Ministerstwu na proces.

- Doszło do procesu?

- Po jakimś czasie - powiedział mrocznie portret. - Po wszystkich standardowych procedurach, co oznacza, że po wszystkim, co właśnie przeczytałaś, Severus był trzymany w Azkabanie przez tydzień, a następnie przekazany drużynie Moody'ego na kilka dni przesłuchania, po czym stanął przed sądem wojennym.

- Boże - wyszeptała przerażona Hermiona.

Mediwiedźma przytaknęła z zachmurzoną twarzą.

- Doszło do jego procesu. Wyglądał bardzo młodo i był przerażony. Widocznie myślał, ze skoro go już nie potrzebujemy, rzucimy go na pastwę dementorom. Jego uniewinnienie pojawiło się w ostatnim możliwym momencie i nawet nie miał czasu by wydobrzeć, bo od razu wrócił do szkoły i kontynuował pracę. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, mogę stwierdzić, że to było dla niego dobre. On musi mieć zajęcie, by nie nurzać się w depresji, lecz wtedy wydawało się to okrutne - kobieta klepnęła książkę i Hermiona posłusznie, o ile nie niechętnie, wróciła do czytania.

Dostrzegła, że Snape cierpiał z powodu szoku i po-traumatycznego stresu, ale nie sądziła, by czarodziejski świat znał takie określenia. Wciąż narzekał, że jest mu zimno, choć Madame Pomfrey nie mogła znaleźć żadnej medycznej przyczyny. Jeśli w ogóle spał, to niewiele i był blisko zatrucia eliksirami na sen, aż w końcu przestał brać eliksir bezsennnego snu. Najwidoczniej był uzależniający gdy zażywało się go przez długi czas, co wyjaśniało dlaczego teraz go nie używał. Mediwiedźma raz się zapytała mężczyzny, co przeżywał w obecności Dementorów. Jego mina powiedziała jej, że ma szczęście, iż nie udzielił jej odpowiedzi. Snape był bardzo nerwowy i nie robił nic, by ukryć swój dziki żal w stosunku do pozostałych za opuszczenie go i nie okazywał zainteresowania, by zmniejszyć dystans, który był od zawsze pomiędzy nim a reszta kadry. Jakby tego było mało, Aurorzy nie byli delikatni podczas „przesłuchiwania" go, a to w połączeniu ze starymi urazami sprawiło, iż mężczyzna był roztrzęsiony i ciągle wykończony. Ponad to dużo pił i używał eliksirów, by wytrzeźwieć przed zajęciami.

Gdy rok szkolny dobiegł końca, Snape był emocjonalnym i fizycznym wrakiem, a potem zniknął na całe lato. Po powrocie z wakacji był taki jak teraz: zimny, zdystansowany i nie okazywał emocji. Kontynuował pracę w sposób efektywny i ponury, przez który jego koledzy i uczniowie nie lubili go. Pogrążył się w izolacji i próbował się upewnić, ze wszyscy najszybciej jak się da zapomną o tym, co dla nich zrobił.

Hermiona bardzo powoli zamknęła książkę i oparła się. Gdy wpatrywała się w trzymane zapiski, zaczęły przechodzić ją dreszcze.

- Czy w świecie czarodziejów są psychiatrzy? – cicho zapytała.

- Nie – przyznała miękko pielęgniarka. – Kilka rzeczy podłapałam przez lata obserwacji, ale wtedy nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu nikt z nas nie miał się dobrze po zakończeniu wojny, ale ludzie o tym nie myśleli. Po prostu robiliśmy co swoje i uczyliśmy się żyć dalej. Severus wycierpiał najwięcej z nas wszystkich, ale nie sądzę, by pozwolił komukolwiek sobie pomóc, nawet jeśli wiedzielibyśmy jak.

- Jakim cudem on to przeżył? – zapytała bezsilnie Hermiona, a starsza kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, Hermiono. Jestem pewna, ze głównie dzięki Oklumencji, ale nie wiem, jak to działa. A reszta to była po prostu jego wola przeżycia. Myślę, że nie pozwoliłby, aby to go pokonało. Sama widziałaś jaki jest silny i ile może znieść. Zawsze taki był, nawet jako chłopiec. Sądzę, ze w pewien sposób właśnie to było najgorsze – wolno dodała.

- Nie rozumiem…

Madame Pomfrey spojrzała na nią ponuro.

- Nawet gdy był dzieckiem Severus nie płakał. I nie ważne, co mu się stało, nigdy nie okazał żadnych oznak bólu. Zawsze dusił je w sobie, ponieważ wcześnie nauczył się, iż okazywanie bólu lub strachu pogarsza wszystko. Nigdy nie znalazłam dowodu na przemoc w domu, ale założę się o całe złoto Gringotta, że ona była. Miał coś, co nazywała „cieniem", pewne znaki, które posiadają takie dzieci. To nie są oznaki fizyczne, tylko ciemność w oczach, szczególny rodzaj rezygnacji, akceptacji i kompletny brak możliwości zaufania komukolwiek wraz z dystansem emocjonalnym i niechęcią do fizycznego kontaktu. Wszystko, co mu się przytrafia traktuje jako normalną część życia, nie walczy przeciwko temu. I nigdy nie poprosi o pomoc. Jestem pewna, iż większość ludzi myśli, że to duma, ale to nie ona. On po prostu nie wierzy, ze ktokolwiek mu pomoże, jeśli poprosi i boi się okazywać słabość. Chowa wszystkie emocje i dobre, i złe, i celowo się izoluje. Widziałam wiele takich przypadków, ale Severus Snape jest najbardziej zniszczony i jedynym, który nie okazał oznak poprawy czy wyzdrowienia.

- Czy Harry ma ten „cień"? – zapytała Hermiona, przygryzając wargę. Przez lata zastanawiała się nad dorastaniem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a on odmawiał rozmów na ten temat.

- Nie w ten sam sposób. Jestem pewna, że nie miał szczęśliwego dzieciństwa i nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, ale nie sądzę, by się nad nim znęcano. Jest emocjonalnie ogłuszony, ale nie zniszczony. Nie był przerażony w taki sam sposób. Widzę tą samą akceptację i pewne problemy z zaufaniem, ale jego blizny nie są na tyle głębokie, by go izolować, bo w innym przypadku nie miałby żadnych przyjaciół. Nie okazuje również przerażenia na możliwość fizycznego kontaktu, ani nie jest emocjonalnie oderwany. Nad żadnym uczniem, którego znasz nie znęcano się.

Skinęła wolno głową, czując jak zaczyna się jej w niej kręcić. Miała dużo do przemyślenia.

Pielęgniarka dotknęła ostatniej książki na kupce.

- A to jak na razie nieoficjalne zapiski z tej wojny. Czujesz się na siłach, by przeczytać to dzisiaj czy wolisz zrobić to później?

Przełknęła i pokręciła głową.

- Nie. Zrobię to teraz.

- Nie ma tu wiele, mówiąc szczerze. Nic, co by się wcześniej nie zdarzyło.

To była prawda, ale notatki nadal były straszne i dobijające. Madame Pomfrey zanotowała, ze Snape był twardszy niż kiedykolwiek i jeszcze bardziej zdystansowany. Był mniej oporny na leczenie, mniej się sprzeczał, ale głównie przez apatię. Jak na razie jego ciało radziło sobie dobrze ze zniszczeniami, ale martwiła się o długofalowe skutki zniszczenia jego układu nerwowego i pogorszenie jego zdrowia psychologicznego.

Gdy Hermiona skończyła czytać i odłożyła książkę, usiadła głębiej na krzesełku i pusto wpatrywała się w ścianę, próbując przyjąć to, co przeczytała. Kilka brakujących elementów odnalazło się z niemalże słyszalnym „klik" i wszystko nabrało więcej sensu teraz, ale nie mogła skupić się wystarczająco długo, by przemyśleć resztę. Mała część dziewczyny chciała płakać, ale co by to dało? W końcu westchnęła.

- Jest późno, lepiej wrócę do Wieży Gryffindoru.

- Weź to ze sobą - stanowczo powiedziała pielęgniarka, podając jej małą buteleczkę z przeźroczystym eliksirem, który miał słabą, niebieską poświatę. - To mała, pojedyncza dawka Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Nie będziesz tego potrzebowała jutro, ale dzisiaj owszem.

- Nie potrzebuję eliksiru nasennego - zaprotestowała Gryfonka.

- Nie powiedziałabyś tego, gdybyś się mogła teraz zobaczyć, Hermiono - odpowiedziała Dylis. - Masz ogromne oczy i jesteś blada jak ściana. To, co dzisiaj przeczytałaś jest szokujące, straszne i bolesne, i potrzebujesz czasu, by się z tym pogodzić, nawet jeśli teraz tego nie dostrzegasz. Idź do łóżka i zażyj eliksir. Porozmawiam jutro rano z Severusem i powiem mu, że nie czujesz się zbyt dobrze. Nie powinnaś przebywać z nim sam na sam, dopóki nie oczyścisz myśli. W innym razie byłoby to zbyt bolesne.

Przygryzając wargę, Hermiona zastanawiała się przez chwilę na tym, po czym wolno pokręciła głową.

- Nie. Nie mów mu, ze jestem chora. Powiedz mu prawdę.

Portret i starsza czarownica wymieniły spojrzenia.

- Jesteś pewna? - zapytała Dylis. - Nie będzie szczęśliwy.

- Najpewniej sądzi, że już to przeczytałam - wytknęła, po czym bezradnie wzruszyła ramionami i próbowała się uśmiechnąć.- Nigdy nie potrafiłam mu skłamać. Nie ma sensu trzymać tego w tajemnicy. Prędzej czy później się dowie. Jeśli mu powiesz to teraz, to zanim znowu się z nim spotkam, zdąży się z tym pogodzić. Nie mam jutro eliksirów, poza tym ma prawo wiedzieć, że to przeczytałam. I możesz się upewnić, ze wie, iż nie wiem wszystkiego - poza tym Snape zobaczyłby wszystko podczas lekcji Oklumencji, ale zatrzymała tę myśl dla siebie, ponieważ nie była pewna kto i co wie, i łatwiej było nikomu o tym nie mówić.

- Racja - po chwili zgodził się z nią portret. - W porządku, powiem mu.

- Dobrze się czujesz, kochana? - ostrożnie zapytała Madame Pomfrey.

- Nie wiem. Chyba. To wiele do przyjęcia... Muszę to przemyśleć - westchnęła. - Czy nie możemy nic zrobić, żeby mu pomóc?

- Nie wiem. Robimy, co możemy i na co on nam pozwoli. To nie jest idealne, ale tylko tyle możemy.

Hermiona skinęła, a następnie zebrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła. Kiedy znalazła się w łóżku, oddzielona kurtynami od innych, przytuliła Krzywołapa i w kącikach oczu poczuła łzy. Przez chwilę pozwoliła sobie na słabość, myśląc o okropności tragedii, po czym wypiła eliksir, który dostała i pogrążyła się w błogiej nieświadomości. Ostatnią myślą, jaka jej przyszła do głowy było to, że Snape byłby wściekły, gdyby wiedział, jak bardzo mu współczuła.

* * *

><p>Co ciekawe, Snape'a nie ruszył fakt, że Granger przeczytała ostatnie zapiski, jak mu powiedziała Dylis. Był pewien, ze już je widziała, ale nadal był zaskoczony, iż w ogóle nie zrobiło mu to różnicy. Chyba nawet mu nie przeszkadzało, ze w końcu miał dowód potwierdzajacy jego przypuszczenia. Niecharakterystyczna apatia zmartwiła Poppy i portrety - gdy o tym myślał, brzmiało to dla niego jak zła rockowa kapela z lat siedemdziesiątych - ale ostatnio ciężko było go zranić. Potter był wciąż w stanie nacisnąć właściwe guziki, zwłaszcza po wydarzeniu z myślodsiewnią - nadal się hamował na każdej lekcji eliksirów z piątym rokiem Gryffindor-Slytherin, by go nie udusić - Umbridge zwykle potrafiła go zirytować, czasami nawet Śmierciożercy, ale o resztę przestał się troszczyć. Prawdopodobnie był to symptom depresji albo czegoś innego, ale to również zbytnio go nie obchodziło.<p>

I tak naprawdę nigdy nie nienawidził Granger tak bardzo jak udawał. Po tylu latach frustrującego nauczania posiadanie ucznia z mózgiem było darem, nawet jeśli czasami była nieznośnie denerwująca. Ona naprawdę była po jego stronie - co najwidoczniej stawiało go na równi ze skrzatami domowymi - i przynajmniej uwierzył, że nie będzie plotkowała. Nie warto było zużywać energii na złoszczenie się, nie wtedy, gdy nic by to nie zmieniło i miał inne troski i zmartwienia.

* * *

><p>Kilka dni później zaczęli Oklumencję. Teorię już znała, a teraz trzeba było przełożyć wiedzę na praktykę. Gdy po ciszy nocnej zjawiła się w lochach, pokazał jej jak korzystać z myślodsiewni, a potem zapytał, czy zanim zacznie wchodzić do jej wspomnień jest coś jeszcze, co chciałaby ukryć w naczyniu. Sam jej dzisiaj nie użył. Wspomnienia były bezpieczniejsze w jego głowie i nie zamierzał jej nie docenić, tak jak to głupio zrobił z przypadku Pottera. Wszystkie jego tarcze były na swoich miejscach.<p>

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę i zamyślona rozważała pytanie, po czym, zaskakujące, potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie sądzę, proszę pana. Nie ma nic strasznego i, mówiąc szczerze, myślę, ze pan zna te najbardziej zawstydzające wspomnienia lub rzeczy, które w ostatnich latach zrobiłam źle.

Jego usta drgnęły. _Prawda_. Większości z nich nie odkrył od razu, lecz później, gdy było za późno, by ja ukarać. Jednak, mówiąc szczerze, nie był pewien, czy ukarałby dziewczynę. Chyba nie, tak długo jak Potter nie wisiałby z nią. Nigdy nie robiła nic ze złośliwości, zawsze miała serce we właściwym miejscu.

- Wedle życzenia. Musi pani zrozumieć, że zaczniemy szybko, panno Granger. Będę szukał wspomnień, które sprawia ci ból lub cię przerażą, emocjonalnej broni i nie przestane, gdy będziesz smutna. Pani dzisiejszym zadaniem jest próba ochrony tych wspomnień przede mną, a jeśli je znajdę, próba skierowania mnie do łagodniejszych. Później będzie pani próbowała mnie wypchnąć. Nie wiem, czy ma pani wystarczająco siły na to, ale przynajmniej pozna pani teorię.

- Czy mam jakiekolwiek szanse na sukces, proszę pana? - zapytała. Jej oczy były ciemne, a usta wykrzywiły się na chwilę; nie lubiła w niczym zawodzić.

- Z pewnością nie tak wcześnie w treningu. I z pewnością nie przeciwko mnie. Nie jestem potężnym legilimensem, ale mam nad panią przewagę, panno Granger. Jestem dobry w obserwowaniu ludzi i znam panią od pięciu lat. Wiem wiele, o tym jak myślisz, o twoich mocnych stronach i słabościach. Inny Śmierciożerca próbujący Legilimencji na pani nie będzie miał tej wiedzy, więc jeśli kiedykolwiek dojdzie do takiej sytuacji ma pani większe szanse.

-A przeciwko Sam-Pan-Wie-Komu?

Przez chwilę się zawahał. Szczera odpowiedź brzmiała „nie", miała taka sama szansę jak kulka śniegu w Ogniu Piekielnym, ale podejrzewał, że jest wystarczająco przerażona.

- Nie - miękko przyznał. - On nie traci czasu na szukanie słabości i drogi przez twoją obronę. On po prostu używa brutalnej siły i rozbija wszystkie tarcze, by się wedrzeć do środka. Oklumencja pozwala ci jedynie przetrwać jego atak, a nie go powstrzymać.

- Pan potrafi mu kłamać, proszę pana.

- Tylko dlatego, ze on o tym nie wie. Gdyby był bardziej subtelny, już dawno by odkrył, że mam jeszcze inne tarcze niż te, które widział, a wtedy byłby w stanie je rozbić. Myśli, że widział na ile mnie stać, stąd jego pewność, że gdybym go zdradził, dowiedziałby się od razu. Z jeńcami, którzy mu nie służą jest jeszcze bardziej brutalny niż ze swoimi Śmierciożercami i nic po sobie nie zostawia. Jednakże nie o to tu chodzi. Masz się nauczyć, by tę wiedzę przekazać Potterowi na tyle, by mógł wyciszyć połączenie z Czarnym Panem, o którym ten jeszcze nie wie. W końcu chodzi o to, by żadne z nas nie zostało złapane - dodał sarkastycznie, a ona miała wrażenie, że prawie się uśmiechnął.

- Nie znalazłam jeszcze wizualizacji, która mi odpowiada, proszę pana. Jak mam się bronić bez niej? Czy mam spróbować innych metod, o których mi pan mówił, na przykład odwrócenia uwagi?

- Możesz, choć odradzam próbowania czegoś skomplikowanego. Zwykła siła woli jest pierwszą częścią trzymania kogoś z daleka od swoich myśli, a to zawsze pani miała - zauważył sucho z lekkim śladem złośliwości w głosie, przez co prawie spojrzała się na niego zła, lecz ukryła to za miną pełną szacunku. Rozbawiony, kontynuował. - Kiedy będę w twoim umyśle najlepszą opcją jest spróbowanie odepchnięcia mnie, gdy znajdę nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Najprościej to zrobić, gdy wybierzesz jakieś podobne wspomnienie, połączone z tym pierwszym. Zapamiętaj, że porażka tutaj nie jest prawdziwa oraz iż im bardziej będziesz podatna na mój atak, będzie ci trudniej go odeprzeć.

- A co z fizycznymi atakami, proszę pana? Jeżeli będziemy stali naprzeciw siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy... czy mogę użyć magii przeciwko panu?

- Znowu? - zapytał sucho, a na usta wpłynął mu uśmieszek, gdy się zarumieniła. To oczywiście był kolejny powód, przez który nie chciał jej ukarać: wstydliwym było przyznanie się, ze dziecko tak często go przechytrzało, a on nie zamierzał się komukolwiek do tego przyznawać. Dobrze mu tak za niedocenianie jej, a był zdeterminowany, by nie popełniać tych samych błędów gdy dorastała i stawała się bardziej potężna. Dokuczanie na bok, to było bardzo dobre pytanie. - Możesz spróbować, skoro w tym scenariuszu jesteś wolna i uzbrojona, choć podczas prawdziwego przesłuchania tak by nie było. Wątpliwym jest, byś w ogóle mogła wystarczająco się skoncentrować, skoro nie jesteś przyzwyczajona do mentalnej inwazji, ale jeśli będziesz w stanie, śmiało - zasłużył na to, nawet jeśli nie jest tak silna jak Potter.

- Gotowa?

Przygryzła wargę. Zauważył ten zwyczaj już w pierwszym semestrze, ale przez następne pięć lat poszerzył swoją wiedzę i zidentyfikował kilka rodzajów przygryzania wargi, które mogły oznaczać cokolwiek, począwszy na bólu przez poczucie winy i strach do wahania. A konkretnie ten gest oznaczał nerwową determinację - najniebezpieczniejszy z nich wszystkich.

- Tak sądzę, proszę pana.

- _Legilimens_ - powiedział bez ostrzeżenia, wpatrując się swoimi czarnymi oczami w jej brązowe. Tak jak przypuszczał, wziął ją z zaskoczenia. Poczuł delikatny sygnał alarmu, by próbowała go odepchnąć, ale nie była przygotowana na atak i bez oporu wślizgnął się w jej myśli. Nigdy wcześniej nie była mentalnie atakowana i czuł jej strach. Stosując standardową metodę, użył lęku jako mostu i szukał wspomnień, w których była przestraszona i bezsilna, tak jak prowadziły naturalne połączenia w jej mózgu.

Migawki obrazów przesuwały się przed nim i przez chwilę pozwolił im na to, nie próbując się skupić na żadnym konkretnym wspomnieniu, po prostu im się przyglądał, by poznać ogólnie co widzi. Ochrony Kamienia Filozoficznego nie były niespodzianką; to był jej pierwszy prawdziwy test, pierwsza wskazówka na temat wyglądu tego nowego dla niej świata, a to cofnęło go do Tiary Przydziału - z tego, co pamiętał on również był niczym wieszak na kapelusze - co było powiązane z jej prywatną niepewnością. Następnym powiązanym obrazem była Minerwa z wykrzywioną przez gniewny zawód twarzą, co musiało być koszmarem - bardzo wątpił, by jego koleżanka kiedykolwiek tak spojrzała na którekolwiek swoje lwiątko lub by miała ku temu powód.

_Hmmm_. Tak jak się spodziewał: od dawna sądził, ze jej obsesyjna potrzeba sprawdzenia się była głęboko zakorzeniona w niemal śmiertelnym strachu przed porażką. Teraz już ciekawy, co spowodowało ten strach, delikatnie popchnął obrazy dalej. Teraz próbowała się opierać, szarpiąc się ślepo przeciwko komendzie i ciężej mu było rozróżnić migające wspomnienia - migawki uśmiechniętych kobiety i mężczyzny, którzy byli do dziewczyny tak podobni, ze mogli być jedynie jej rodzicami, ułamki sekund wspomnień ze szkoły podstawowej, lekko niewyraźne dźwięki, które rozpoznał jako hałas z placu zabaw i pewien rytm wyśmiewania się z niej (nigdy nie zapominasz tego dźwięku, sam go znał aż nazbyt dobrze), wspomnienie chyba ośmioletniej dziewczynki ze spływającymi po policzkach łzami...

Severus rozumiał lepiej niż ktokolwiek mógłby podejrzewać. Od prawie piętnastu lat obserwował wszystkich swoich uczniów, a w pannie Granger od razu zobaczył dziecko nazbyt mądre dla jej otoczenia, dziewczynę, która nigdy nie mogła dopasować się do swoich rówieśników i nie nauczyła się jak to zrobić. On miał tak samo, lecz jego wychowywanie się było dużo gorsze i nauczyło go chować się, wycofać się, a Granger się tego nie nauczyła. Była zachęcana przez dorosłych ze swojego otoczenia, rodziców i nauczycieli, nauczona by lśnić, a ceną za to był brak przyjaciół i rówieśników. We wczesnych latach naukowe sukcesy i inteligencja przynosiły dziewczynie komfort, a to dało jej motywację, by dalej odnosić sukcesy, bo to jedyne, co miała. Teraz, gdy świat stawał się mroczniejszy, wiedziała, że nie jest przygotowana do sytuacji, w której się znalazła i desperacko starała się tego nie okazywać, grając pewną siebie i pełną wiedzy, cały czas obawiając się porażki.

Była również przerażona możliwością utraty jedynych prawdziwych przyjaciół. Potter i Weasley pojawili się w migawkach wspomnień wraz z gamą emocji. Wiele razy chłopcy doprowadzali ją do szału, sprzeczała się z nimi regularnie i za każdym razem po kłótni była mizerna i przerażona, dopóki z hipokryzją chłopcy jej nie wybaczyli za jakikolwiek błahy powód, przez który się posprzeczali. Nie ważne jak bardzo są wkurzający, bała się ich stracić, ponieważ nigdy nie była dobra w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni i nie miała nikogo innego.

To również Severus doskonale rozumiał.

Delikatnie się wycofał i zerwał połączenie. Tak naprawdę zbytnio się nie starała, by z nim walczyć, lecz tym razem nie zamierzał jej robić wymówek. Widziała te wspomnienia w całości i czuła emocje z nimi związane, nie był więc zaskoczony, gdy ujrzał ją płaczącą i walczącą ze sobą, by tego nie robić. Obrócił się i uważnie obserwował ścianę swojego gabinetu, tym samym dając dziewczynie czas, by mogła się uspokoić, a sam porządkował świeżo nabytą wiedzę do swojego obrazu o niej. Jeśli chciał, miał teraz klucze do jej umysłu. Teraz musiał znaleźć sposób, by nauczyć ją jak zmienić połączenia między wspomnieniami tak, aby trudniej było znaleźć tę drogę. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak to zrobić. Nie skłamał, gdy powiedział Dumbledore'owi, że nie ma pojęcia jak nauczyć kogoś czegoś, co sam robił instynktownie. Jednak nadal byli pod pewnymi względami podobni do siebie, więc może, jeżeli się na tym skupi, to w kilka dni coś wymyśli.

- Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy - powiedział nie odwracając się, gdy ustały stłumione odgłosy szlochania. - Teraz rozumiesz jak działa atak Legilimencji, prawda?

Granger pociągnęła nosem.

- Tak, proszę pana - odwrócił się do dziewczyny, a ona zrozumiała, że mężczyzna czeka na coś więcej. Wzięła drżący oddech. - Przez szukanie podobieństw między wspomnieniami i wykorzystywanie ich jak... jak ścieżki z kamieni, by dojść głębiej.

- Dokładnie - dzięki Bogu, że była taka mądra. Nawet gdyby on i Potter się nie nienawidzili, chłopak nigdy by tak szybko nie zrozumiał tej koncepcji.

- Czy widział pan to samo, co ja, proszę pana? - cicho zapytała.

_Pytałem, czy chcesz coś ukryć_. Nie powiedział tego głośno. To było naturalne pytanie, które zadał również Potter, choć bardziej wojowniczo.

- Bardzo krótkie migawki każdego wspomnienia, nie całe. Widziałem wystarczająco dużo, by odgadnąć, co zawierało wspomnienie, a gdyby to był prawdziwy atak, skupiłbym się na każdym z nich, by je obejrzeć w całości. Jakbyś spróbowała się przed tym bronić?

Sądząc z wyrazu jej twarzy, to przygryzienie wargi miało powstrzymać łzy, choć również głęboko rozmyślała. Pomimo jej ostatnich prób dorośnięcia, wciąż była boleśnie oczywista. Przynajmniej dla niego.

- Myślę, że są dwa sposoby, proszę pana.

- Mów dalej.

- Mogłabym spróbować znaleźć inne połączenia, do innych wspomnień tak, aby… kamienie prowadziły w innym kierunku? – podczas mówienia gestykulowała, by podkreślić znaczenie swoich słów.

- Owszem, ale to naprawdę wymaga czasu do przygotowania. Możesz to zrobić, gdy wiesz gdzie masz słabe punkty, lecz podczas ataku ciężko zrobić to szybko i spontanicznie.

Wolno skinęła głową.

- Inny sposób to poczekać aż pan lub ktokolwiek inny skoncentruje się na wspomnieniu i wtedy spróbować przerwać połączenie, póki jest nieskupiony, ale to też bardzo trudne.

Mężczyzna przytaknął.

- Owszem, dlatego najlepszą metodą jest zbudowanie barier, które zapobiegną atakowi lub przynajmniej zmniejszą jego siłę, byś mogła funkcjonować. Samowiedza jest tutaj kluczem. Jeśli znasz swoje słabości, wiesz, czego możesz się spodziewać. Musisz również znaleźć najlepszą dla siebie wizualizacje. Jak sobie Potter radzi z medytacją?

- Daje sobie radę, gdy razem ćwiczymy, ale nie jestem pewna jak mu idzie samemu. Mówi, że ćwiczy każdej nocy oraz że sny zdarzają się rzadziej. Wierzę mu, lecz Ron powiedział, że nadal czasami mamrocze we śnie i nie wydaje się spokojniejszy.

Severus ponuro skinął głową.

- Nie oczekiwałem niczego innego. Możemy tylko próbować, panno Granger. Dobrze, może pani już iść. Do zobaczenia rano.

- Tak, proszę pana. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc.

* * *

><p>Hermiona spędziła dużo czasu na szukaniu wizualizacji. Snake podał jej wiele różnych przykładów i kusiło ją zbudowanie biblioteki, by zorganizować swoją wiedzę i móc łatwiej przypominać sobie różne rzeczy. Zrobiła sobie nawet notatki jak mogłaby posegregować. To byłby idealny sposób, by sobie „zorganizować" umysł, ale nie potrafiła dostrzec w tej metodzie aspektu obronnego – wydawało jej się, że bardzo łatwo znaleźć informacje w takim zorganizowanym systemie. Być może pewnego dnia będzie miała mnóstwo czasu, by porządnie zastanowić się nad tym pomysłem, ale teraz potrzebowała czegoś innego, czegoś prostszego do obrony umysłu.<p>

Dopiero po kilku tygodniach Harry wyznał prawdziwy powód przerwania lekcji Oklumencji. Zawstydzony wyznał prawdę swojej dwójce przyjaciół, gdy pewnego wieczoru siedzieli w swoim stałym miejscu w Pokoju wspólnym.

Hermina mogłaby go uderzyć.

- Co zrobiłeś? – syknęła wściekle. – Harry, nie możesz zaglądać ludziom do Myślodsiewni! Niczego się nie nauczyłeś od Dumbledore'a? gdyby kazał ci spadać, może byś posłuchał…

- Hermiono, Hermiono, proszę, przestań. Wiem, wiem, myliłem się, nie powinienem tego zrobić, a Snape ma prawo być na mnie wściekły, ale jest już za późno by coś zmienić… Posłuchaj, ja… ja chcę wam powiedzieć, co zobaczyłem. To było… to było okropne – zakończył cicho, a wyraz jego twarzy kazał jej zapomnieć o gniewie i słuchać.

Mogła zrozumieć jego ból w miarę jak opowiadał, brzmiąc na zdumionego. Wszystko dlatego, że jego ojciec i Syriusz byli znudzeni. Snake nic nie zrobił, nie był nawet w pobliżu nich, a oni bez żadnego powodu obrali go sobie za cel. Słyszała po głosie Harry'ego, że wszystkie jego złudzenia się rozwiały. Nie ważne, co słyszał, zawsze był przekonany, że wszystko było winą Snape'a, a teraz widocznie się mylił. Nawet gdy Harry nurzał się w swoim zagubieniu, Hermiona pamiętała stronę z medycznych zapisów ucznia. _Zaklęcie diagnozujące wykazało, ze najprawdopodobniej był zmuszony do połknięcia mydła…_ Wiec to się stało tamtego dnia. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak ktoś mógł tak postąpić. Przez lata poznała co znaczy dokuczanie, ale to, co zrobili Snape'owi było po prostu chore.

Wtedy Harry zaczął opowiadać o swojej matce i Hermiona zamarła, słuchając. Chłopak głównie skupiał się na fakcie, że Lily nie znosiła Jamesa, ale powiedział również jak zareagował Snape i Hermiona przygryzła wargę hamując westchnięcie. Nazwał swoją przyjaciółkę Szlamą? Cóż, nic dziwnego, że przyjaźń się rozpadła. Jeśli Ron lub Harry powiedzieliby tak do niej, również do żadnego z nich by się nie odezwała.

Z wysiłkiem odepchnęła te myśli, by zastanowić się nad tym później. Teraz jej przyjaciel potrzebował rozmowy, by oczyścić umysł i wszystko sobie ułożyć. Zawsze wynosił na piedestał ojca, którego nigdy nie poznał, a utrata tego obrazu bardzo nim wstrząsnęła.

- Naprawdę mi z tym źle – zakończył Harry. – Ja… prawie chciałem spróbować przeprosić.

- Boże, Harry, nie rób tego – powiedziała mu zaalarmowana. – Zabije cię.

- Myślałem, że go teraz lubisz – powiedział bezbarwnie Ron. Nie mówiła chłopcom wiele. Z pewnością pominęła poranne bieganie i jego bezpośredni wpływa na utworzenie GD, wywiad Harry'ego, czy szczegóły leczenia, lecz nie była w stanie wszystkiego przed nimi ukryć. Wiedzieli, że pomagała Snape'owi, gdy czasami był zraniony, że rozmawiała z nim poza klasą i czasami prowadzili ze sobą cywilizowaną rozmowę. Po namyśle opowiedziała im, że przed Bożym Narodzeniem poszła do niego po wiadomości o stanie zdrowia pana Weasley'a i ze pozwolił jej zostać i pracować, by mogła się na czymś skupić. Ani Harry, ani Ron tego nie rozumieli, ale tak długo jak myśleli, że to okazyjne i jak długo Snape był publicznie dla całej trójki draniem, nie mieli zamiaru wariować. To nie mogło trwać, bo prędzej czy później wszystkiego się dowiedzą i pewnie więcej się do niej nie odezwą, ale teraz wszystko było w normie.

- Nie przesadzałabym – odparła, nie czując się pewnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami. – Wiem jaki jest.

- Nadal uważam, ze powinienem to jakoś naprawić – wymamrotał Harry.

- Teraz już na to za późno – odpowiedziała mu zirytowana. – Szkoda, że nie pomyślałeś o tym zanim zacząłeś węszyć.

- Taa, wiem…

- Daj spokój, stary – zdecydował Ron. – To nie ma sensu. Snape zawsze cie nienawidził i zawsze będzie. Nie uderzysz mgły.

Wtedy coś zaskoczyło w umyśle Hermiony i ku zdziwieniu obydwu przyjaciół, rzuciła się na Rona i go przytuliła.

- Jesteś geniuszem.

- Jestem?

- Cóż, masz swoje momenty.

- Super. Powiesz mi o czym mówisz?

- Nie.

* * *

><p>Tego wieczoru ponownie spotkała się z Mistrzem Eliksirów w pustej klasie głęboko w lochach.<p>

- Nadal nie rozumiem, czemu spotykamy się tak późno – narzekała mało przekonywująco.

- Ponieważ nie mam czasu wolnego i dlatego, że nawet idioci uczęszczający do tej szkoły nie uwierzą, że _ty _potrzebujesz pomocy w Eliksirach – odparł zirytowany (zapewne dlatego, że powiedział jej zawalony komplement, czego zawsze nienawidził robić) Snape. – Również nikt nie uwierzy, że masz szlaban, skoro twoje przewinienia mają miejsce po lekcjach i nie ma na nie dowodu. Jaki postęp zrobiłaś?

- Harry wydaje się spokojniejszy, choć nadal mówi przez sen – zameldowała, zauważając zwężenie oczu, gdy wspomniała chłopaka. Nic dziwnego, naprawdę. Nie miała mu za złe bycia zagniewanym. Harry zasłużył na co najmniej połowę tego, co dostał od Snape'a, ale z pewnością nie na wszystko. – Chyba znalazłam wizualizację – powiedziała, by go rozproszyć.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew.

- Więc się przygotuj, a ja ją zobaczę.

Zamknęła oczy na kilka chwil, by się skoncentrować. Oddychała w sposób, którego ją nauczył, pozwalała, by spokój i cisza lochów przeniknęły do jej wnętrza. Skupiła się na obrazie, który chciała pokazać, po czym otworzyła oczy i spotkała spojrzenie mężczyzny.

- _Legilimens - _powiedział miękko. Gdy wzrastał napór, dziewczyna walczyła, by utrzymać obraz aż wizja stała się czarna.

Kiedy połączenie zostało przerwane i skupiła spojrzenie na jego twarzy, dostrzegła, iż mężczyzna przygląda się jej zamyślony.

- Mgła. To dobry wybór, nawet jeśli nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie.

- A czego się pan spodziewał?

- Myślałem, ze bardziej ci przypadnie do gustu metoda pałacu kłamcy - nagle na usta wpłynął mu uśmieszek. - Myślałem, iż skorzystasz z okazji, by wybudować sobie bibliotekę.

Gromienie go wzrokiem było stratą czasu, ale i tak to zrobiła, a uśmieszek mężczyzny zwiększył się.

- Myślałam o tym - ponuro przyznała. - Sądzę, że byłoby to idealne, ale zajęłoby zbyt wiele czasu i jest zbyt skomplikowane. Równie dobrze mogę zostać porwana jutro. Potrzebuję czegoś prostszego.

- Jestem wzruszony twoją wiarą w nas - odpowiedział sarkastycznie.

- Za całym szacunkiem, proszę pana, ale w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat straciła już rachubę sytuacji, których Hogwart nie był w stanie powstrzymać - pomijając te, którym pozwolił mieć miejsce. Wciąż była podejrzliwa w temacie Kamienia Filozoficznego, a także w kilku innych przypadkach.

- Touche - przyznał z miękkim prychnięciem. - I masz rację. Taka głęboka konstrukcja wymaga wielu lat pracy.

- A czy pan ma bibliotekę?

- Tak, głębiej, jako część bardzo głębokich obszarów mojego umysłu, ale nie używam jej jako obrony. To dla utrzymania porządku, organizacji i struktury.

- Więc mgła to dobry wybór?

- Tak. Będzie działała tak samo jak moja woda, więc łatwiej mi będzie nauczyć cię udoskonalić ją i oczywiście istnieje wiele analogii i metafor, które twój umysł może wykorzystać. Co cię natchnęło? - zapytał ciekawy. - Nie przypominam sobie, żeby ostatnio było mglisto.

Hermiona wyszczerzyła się.

- Właściwie to było coś, co Ron powiedział.

- Dobry Boże. Weasley powiedział coś użytecznego?

- Proszę pana! - zaprotestowała, a on uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zupełnie nie przepraszająco.

- Teraz, gdy już masz wizualizację, musisz z nią popracować, pomyśleć o różnych sposobach ukrycia czegoś we mgle. Pokazałem ci kilka sposobów, których sam używam, ale mgła daje ci więcej opcji. Z czasem możesz zbudować kilka niezbyt miłych tarcz. Przemyśl, czego najbardziej potrzebujesz i ustaw priorytety.

- Dobrze, proszę pana. Czy jest jakiś sens w uczeniu tego teraz Harry'ego?

- Ty mi powiedz.

Otworzyła usta, by skłamać, ale przez to, ze jego czarne oczy były spokojne i przenikliwe, nie mogła.

- Nie jest gotowy - przyznała. - Mówi, że oczyszcza umysł i wydaje się spokojniejszy, ale nie sądzę, by był gotowy na coś takiego.

Mężczyzna przytaknął.

- Szczerze, panno Granger, będę bardzo zdziwiony, jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie. Czymkolwiek jest to połączenie między nim a Czarnym Panem, nie jestem przekonany, że to Oklumecja. Medytacja, oczyszczanie umysłu, nie nakręcanie się na te sny pomoże, ale to nie jest kompletne rozwiązanie. A jednak tyle mamy. Rób z nim, co możesz, nikt nie oczekuje cudu. Poza tobą.

- Dziękuje, panu - odparła kwaśno. - Mam jednak kolejne pytanie odnośnie Oklumencji...

- No co ty - wycedził, złośliwie się uśmiechając i potrząsając głową. - Pytaj więc.

- Zastanawiałam się nad długofalowymi skutkami używania Oklumencji tak często.

Wiedziała, że ryzykuje zadając to pytanie. W zasadzie, to właśnie zapytała Snape'a czy zwariował, bo wciąż kontrolował swoje emocje i mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się, gdy jego spojrzenie stwardniało i zaczął promieniować gniewem. Po zbyt długiej przerwie wolno odetchnął i lakonicznie zapytał:

- A dlaczego się nad tym zastanawiałaś?

- Rozmyślałam, czy ma taki sam wpływ na każdego. Gdyby Harry się jej nauczył i często używał lub jeśli ja bym z niej częściej korzystała, to czy miałaby na nas taki sam wpływ jaki ma na pana? - ostrożnie zapytała. - Chcę wiedzieć, czego wypatrywać.

Jego oczy zwęziły się i wciąż wyglądał na złego, ale mniej niż jeszcze przed chwilą.

- W pewien sposób, - w końcu odpowiedział - ale to zależy bardziej od osobowości Oklumensa i do czego jej stosuje. Jeden z efektów, który najprawdopodobniej zaczęłaś odczuwać bez zdawania sobie z tego sprawy są twoje sny...

- To dlatego prowadzi pan dziennik snów? - zapytała nim zdążyła pomyśleć i zamarła. _Cholera!_

Teraz Snape naprawdę wyglądał na zezłoszczonego.

- Naprawdę wszystko ci pokazali, co? - powiedział bardzo miękko niebezpiecznym tonem. Jego całe ciało zesztywniało, sprawiając wrażenie jakby się szykował do ataku.

Hermiona nerwowo zaprzeczyła.

- Nie, proszę pana i nie przyglądałam się temu lub innej osobistej rzeczy. Phineas tylko mi powiedział, co to jest. Przyrzekam.

Odwrócił wzrok i zamiast nadal opierać się o swoje biurko, wolno przeszedł na drugą stronę. Gdy odezwał się kilka minut później, mówił głosem, którym nauczał, choć dziewczyna podejrzewała, że nie jest tak spokojny na jakiego wygląda.

- Jeżeli będzie używała Oklumencji non stop, to na krótko zupełnie zablokuje twoje sny, podczas gdy twoje tarcze się rozwiną i przystosują, gdy twój umysł będzie się układał. To wpłynie na twój nastrój i odkryjesz, że nie sypiasz zbyt dobrze, ale tak będzie tylko przez kilka tygodni. Potem znowu zaczniesz śnić, ale tak, jakbyś obserwowała sen innej osoby. To już nie będą wyraźne sny, w większości z nich nie będziesz nawet odczuwała emocji i rzadko będziesz je dokładnie pamiętała.

- Większości snów, proszę pana?

- Nawet Oklumencja nie powstrzyma koszmarów - odparł miękko.- Będą się zdarzały zdecydowanie rzadziej i przez twoje tarcze przedostaną się tylko te najgorsze, ale efektem ubocznym tego jest to, że będą znacznie cięższe do zniesienia.

- Rozumiem, proszę pana.

- I, skoro będziesz się zastanawiać wiecznie, właśnie dlatego prowadzę dziennik znów - dodał ciężko, wpatrując się w ścianę. - Monitorowanie snów pozwala mi dowiedzieć się, które części umysłu w danym czasie są bardziej podatne na atak niż inne. Gdybyś zajrzała do środka inne znajdujące się tam notatki nie zrobiłyby ci dobrze. To mój własny szyfr. Są głównie psychologiczne. A od dzisiaj zamierzam umieścić na dzienniku tarczę. Jeśli ktokolwiek poza mną go dotknie, spali się. Pozbawię również Gryffindor każdego punktu, który posiada, jeśli kiedykolwiek naruszysz moją prywatność w ten sposób.

- Tak, proszę pana - odparła potulnie, rumieniąc się ze wstydu, po czym nieznacznie zmieniła temat. - Czemu pan zapisuje coś takiego? - odważyła się ostrożnie zapytać.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- Samowiedza jest ważna, panno Granger. Znam rzeczy, których naprawdę się lękam, te które sprawiają, ze stracę nad sobą kontrolę i obszary, które są najbardziej... zniszczone. Studiowanie tego, pozwala mi przygotować się tak, by nie można tego było wykorzystać przeciwko mnie. To nie jest idealne rozwiązanie, ale takie mam. Znaj siebie, jak to mówię.

- Rozumiem, proszę pana. Czy chciał mnie pan nauczyć dzisiaj czegoś jeszcze?

- Nie. Idź spać.

- Pójdę, jeśli pan też pójdzie - odparła, zanim się powstrzymała.

- Udam, że tego nie słyszałem, panno Granger. Już pani stąpa po bardzo kruchym lodzie. Idź sobie.

- Tak jest, proszę pana.

* * *

><p>Severus obudził się z ciężkiego snu i poczuł, że świat zmienił się na głębokim, fundamentalnym poziomie. Przez moment, podczas którego czekał, aż mu się oczyści umysł i mając nadzieję, że to był jedynie sen, nie ruszał się, a rzeczywistość wróciła po krótkiej chwili. Nie, ani się nie mylił, ani nie śnił. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał to uczucie.<p>

- O cholera - wyszeptał, wzdychając do ciemności panującej w sypialni.- Nie to. Nie znowu.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Rozdział 11:<strong>_

„Do tego czasu Severus będzie martwy.

(…)

Lecz teraz już tego nie chciał."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Tina_**_** Silver** - naprawdę doceniam Twój przeogromnie długaśny komentarz i przede wszystkim szczerość. Dziękuje serdecznie ;)_

**_Eti_**_ - warto przeczytać oryginał ;)_

**_AnetteRaven_**_ - jak widzisz, kontynuuję ;). I mam coraz lepszą zabawę, ponieważ wreszcie zaczyna się coś dziać :D. No i oczywiście kończy się piąty rok ;)_

_W każdym razie, moi drodzy, wróciłam. Na talerzu przed wami rozdział 11, rozdział 12 przepisuje się na komputer, a rozdział 13 się tłumaczy, więc istnieje szansa, iż nadgonię w wakacje tłumaczenie ;)_

_Oczywiście rozdział bez bety..._

* * *

><p>„<strong>Po prostu zmywając to z siebie,<strong>

**całą tą bezsilność wewnątrz mnie,**

**udając, że nie czuję, że nie jestem w niewłaściwym miejscu**

**jest o wiele prostsze niż się zmienić**"

Linkin Park „Easier to run"

* * *

><p>Severus był coraz bardziej zły, gdy słuchał rozmów w pokoju nauczycielskim i próbował je zablokować, koncentrując się na gazecie, którą czytał. Normalnie zaszyłby się w spokoju w lochach - a przynajmniej w takim spokoju, na jaki pozwalały mu myśli kłębiące się w głowie - ale odkąd Dumbledore odszedł, nie śmiał tego robić. Bezpieczniej było, gdy miał Umbridge na oku i wiedział o nowym, cholernym Dekrecie zanim wszedł w życie.<p>

- Czy wy się w końcu zamkniecie? - zapytał zirytowany. - Swoją drogą, o czym wy bredzicie?

- Nimfadora.

- Tonks? Dlaczego? Czyżby spadła z czegoś bardziej interesującego niż do tej pory? - młoda Aurorka denerwowała go. Jako uczennica powodowała mnóstwo wybuchów, a jako członek Zakonu była wystarczająco radosna i optymistyczna, by go irytować. Na całe szczęście nie próbowała zbyt często z nim rozmawiać, ale to było małe pocieszenie, choć była całkiem niezła w irytowaniu Moody'ego, a to było warte oglądania.

- Najwidoczniej zastawiła sidła na nikogo innego, tylko na naszego Remusa - powiedziała mu Minerwa.

Ciut dziecinnie, ale zdusił chichot. Przynajmniej nie robił perwersyjnych żarów na temat powodu, dla którego Lupin mógłby chcieć zabawić się Metamorfomagiem - a przynajmniej nie robił tego na głos.

- Boże, dopomóż nam wszystkim. To jest przeklęte od początku - z pewnością nie była tak ślepa czy głupia, prawda?

- Nie bądź taki pewny.

- Czemu, czyżby się już oświadczył? - zapytał prychając.

- Och, nie. Jest uparty i ją odpycha. Nie, jej Patronus zmienił się w wilka. Nawet ty musisz przyznać, że to słodkie.

- Chyba zwymiotuję - odparł chłodno, powracając do gazety. Pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w strony, próbując znaleźć powód, przez który czuł się zaniepokojony. Myśli o jego Patronusie powodowały smutek, czasami poczucie winy, a strach był czymś nowym. Jakie ma znaczenie, że Tonks dołączyła do grona osób, których Patronus odzwierciedlał niechcianą miłość? I tak miała szczęście, bo wilk był mniej zawstydzający niż łania...

Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz. Od dłuższego czasu nie przywoływał swojego Patronusa, a z pewnością nie od początku tej wojny... a od tego czasu wiele się zmieniło w jego życiu.

_O cholera._

Na tyle szybko, na ile mu wypadało, Severus opuścił pomieszczenie i szybko udał się do względnie bezpiecznych lochów, próbując nie panikować. To było niebezpieczne - jeśli jego Patronus się zmienił, co było niestety możliwe, wtedy Dumbledore się dowie. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co się wtedy stanie. Już teraz Dyrektor ledwo mu ufał.

A jeżeli się zmienił, to również oznaczało, że utracił ostatnie połączenie _z nią_. Myślenie o tym bolało, a to było jedynie odbiciem jego własnej konfuzji. On naprawdę nie lubił tego, co czuł do Lily tak długo, a jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, jej też już nie lubił, lecz wciąż nie chciał utracić tego ostatniego połączenia. Skoro już od wielu dni nie chciał o tym myśleć, tym bardziej nie chciał zmierzyć się z komplikacjami, które by powstały, gdyby jego Patronus się zmienił i co by to oznaczało. _Co za bałagan!_ Szybko przechodząc przez swoje komnaty, zmierzał do schodów wiodących do laboratorium, z którego zwykle korzystał - ostatniego miejsca, w którym miał choć trochę prywatności, ponieważ nie było tam żadnego obrazu. Usiadł na najbliższej ławce, wziął głęboki oddech, zamknął oczy i mocno się koncentrując, zebrał się w sobie.

- _Expecto patronum_ - w końcu wyszeptał i nerwowo otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć rezultat.

* * *

><p>Wziąwszy pod uwagę okoliczności Severus nie był w dobrym nastroju, gdy uświadomił sobie sytuację, również tę z jego Patronusem. To naprawdę nie była wina Granger, ale to nie powstrzymało go przed wyżywaniem się na dziewczynie - choć nie lubił tej części swojego charakteru, miła czy nie, wciąż go tworzyła. Bycie cicho i ignorowanie jej każdego ranka było w porządku, było normalne, a to, że czasami obserwował ją kątem oka czy przysłuchiwał się jej oddechowi było jego własnym problemem i niczym, co ktoś inny mógłby zauważyć. Tak samo jak bycie nieprzyjemnym dla niej czy słowne masakrowanie jej prac domowych było częścią zajęć, a w Skrzydle Szpitalnym zazwyczaj nie był w stanie, by pozwolić wędrować myślom na zakazany temat, choć od jakiegoś czasu nie musiał gościć u Poppy.<p>

Ale lekcje Oklumencji... och, to już zupełnie inna historia. Z każdym ostrożnym „wypadem" w jej umysł wiedział, że jest coraz bardziej zagubiony i walczył z tym w każdy możliwy sposób. Niestety nie było sposobu na tę walkę, ponieważ albo sprawiał dziewczynie ból, albo niechętnie podziwiał sposób w jaki tego unikała. I, jak zawsze, był zmęczony i zestresowany, co tylko pogarszało jego temperament, a dzisiejszego wieczoru nie miał już siły, by się kontrolować.

Nieracjonalnie zły na jej rosnący opór na jego normalne próby ataku - chociaż o to przecież chodziło - zmienił taktykę i wybrał wspomnienie do pokazania jej, by ją rozproszyć i osłabić obronę dziewczyny. To była normalna metoda, ale nic nie usprawiedliwiało tego, że wybrał wspomnienie sprzed kilku lat, gdy został wezwany do Skrzydła Szpitalnego po tym, jak Poppy nie była sobie w stanie poradzić i ujrzał pół - dziewczynę, a pół - kota. Była wtedy nie przytomna, co oznaczało, że aż do dzisiaj nie wiedziała, iż mężczyzna śmiał się do rozpuku tak mocno, że musiał się podeprzeć framugi, by nie upaść.

Lekkie ukłucie bólu jaki poczuła dziewczyna, wywołał małe poczucie winy u mężczyzny, przez co ten zaczął się wycofywać, przygotowując się do zerwania połączenia i rozmowy o tej strategii. Wtedy zadziwiająco silnie odpowiedziała, jemu pokazując wspomnienie. Chwilę zajęło mu rozpoznanie ławek na stadionie Qudditch'a i moment dłużej zrozumienie sensu; do tego czasu Granger ze wspomnienia wyciągnęła różdżkę i podpaliła mu nogę, na co zareagował zawstydzająco wysokim piskiem i próbą zadeptania płomieni, zamiast wyciągnięciem własnej różdżki i zajęciem się nimi w bardziej racjonalny sposób. Nie lubił ognia, a z pewnością nie wtedy, gdy był wymierzony w jego kierunku, a poza tym był wtedy bardzo zaabsorbowany bezróżdżkowym przeciw zaklęciem.

Jego temperament zapłonął na to przypomnienie upokorzenia i nieprzyjemnie odpowiedział jej migawkami wspomnień, na których podskakiwała na krześle, dziko wymachując uniesioną ręką, by odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Prawie dwa lata zajęło jej oduczenie się tego zwyczaju, a i tak czasami jej się zdarzało, zwłaszcza gdy była pełna entuzjazmu w jakimś temacie.

Krew dziewczyny również się wzburzyła, ponieważ odpowiedziała obrazem bogina, którym dowodził Lupin. Co prawda wbrew swojej woli, ale Severus już to widział. Drań pokazał to każdemu w pokoju nauczycielskim tydzień po wydarzeniu, by mogli się śmiać. Wspomnienie napełniło go furią z upokorzenia i kompletnie stracił hamulce. Mściwie odpowiedział najgorszym wspomnieniem, które przyszło mu na myśl, takim, którego się wstydził. W zeszłym roku, kiedy Draco ją przeklął i swoim okrutnym komentarzem sprawił, iż wszyscy się z dziewczyny śmiali. Wtedy, dokładnie tak samo jak teraz, zareagował bez pomyślunku i dał się ponieść swojemu charakterowi.

I tak jak wtedy, tak i teraz jego działania zraniły dziewczynę. Czuł jej rosnący gniew pomieszany ze starym bólem, uczucie, które sam bardzo dobrze znał i jego temperament zaczął słabnąć i zmieniać się w poczucie winy. Próbował wymyślić sposób złagodzenia wyrządzonej przez siebie krzywdy, lecz tak, by zachować twarz, gdy poczuł przebłysk emocji, której nie był w stanie zidentyfikować, a po chwili został zaatakowany silnym i bardzo wyraźnym wspomnieniem Lupina zmieniającego się w wilkołaka z jego koszmarów.

Prawie zmoczył się ze strachu i zanim dziewczyna mogłaby poczuć jak bardzo jest przerażony, zerwał połączenie. Nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny za swoje tarcze jak teraz, gdy głęboko się za nimi schował, by się uspokoić. Znała go zbyt dobrze, co martwiło mężczyznę i musiał przyznać - nawet jeśli tylko przed sobą - zasłużył sobie na to. Czując się roztrzęsiony, spojrzał na nią. Mrugał i próbował się skupić na czymś innym niż obraz pazurów, który miał w głowie. Dostrzegł, że dziewczyna wpatruje się w niego z iście gryfońską butą. Wyglądała na smutną i zranioną, i przerażoną jego reakcją, lecz płomień gniewu wciąż tlił się głęboko w jej brązowych oczach.

- Wystarczy - powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na Gryfonkę i próbując nie wyglądać na pokonanego.

Obydwoje pozwolili sobie na zbyt wiele i tak naprawdę nie mógł być zły, ponieważ to była jego wina i zasłużył sobie na więcej. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, obwiniałby tę osobę, odebrał mnóstwo punktów i przydzielił szlaban - gdyby to był Potter, chłopak już by uciekał - ale... ale to była Granger i teraz już był świadom, że tam, gdzie w grę wchodziła ona, jego zasady brały w łeb.

Gdy niezręczna cisza się wydłużała, próbował wymyślić jakiś sposób na przeproszenie jej bez powiedzenia „przepraszam" - nie tylko był tragiczny w przepraszaniu i nie chciał powiedzieć, że mu przykro, lecz profesor Snape nie przepraszał uczniów za zranienie ich; w zasadzie on się tym rozkoszował - gdy jego ramię zaczęło piec. _O kurwa._ Nie potrzebował tego teraz. Nie był w nastroju i skończyłby drażniąc kogoś; choć może pojedynek z kimś, kogo nie lubi pomógłby mu oczyścić umysł - tak długo, jak długo nie wybrałby kogoś, kogo jego Pan akurat potrzebował.

Unikając jej oczu, sztywno powiedział:

- Być może zobaczymy się później w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, zapominając o gniewie.

- Został pan wezwany, proszę pana?

Ugryzł się w język nim warknął „Najwidoczniej" i skinął głową. Następnie odwrócił się i wyciągnął z kieszeni maskę i szatę.

- Jestem pewien, że trafisz do wyjścia. Najlepiej bez dotykania czegokolwiek.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Hermiona weszła do skrzydła Szpitalnego, Snape wyglądał strasznie. Jego twarz była pokryta krwią, a na wpół - otwarty płaszcz i biała koszula pod nim były spryskane posoką. Wbrew sobie zapytała:<p>

- Co się stało?

W odpowiedzi nawet na nią nie spojrzał, a Madame Pomfrey nieobecnym głosem odrzekła:

- Wygląda mi to na raczej słabe _Reducto_ na twarz. Nieprzyjemne, ale nie zagraża życiu. Ma złamana szczękę i najprawdopodobniej kilka poluzowanych zębów. Nie ruszaj się, Severusie i szeroko otwórz usta - Snape spojrzał dziwnie na kobietę, po czym spełnił prośbę, a obydwie panie wzdrygnęły się. Sądząc po dźwięku, który temu towarzyszył, jego szczęka nie tyle się otworzyła, co wypadła.

- Jest gorzej niż myślałam - po chwili beznamiętnie zauważyła pielęgniarka. Użyła różdżki, by usunąć więcej posoki, aby mogła zobaczyć zniszczenia. - Myślę, że niestety straciłeś ząb, Severusie, ale ciężko cokolwiek dostrzec, ponieważ wszystko jest tu poszatkowane.

Kobieta zaczęła grzebać mu w ustach. Oczy Snape'a zrobiły się puste i bez wyrazu, gdy powrócił do udawania, że jego tu nie ma i nic się nie dzieje. Próbował zachować tyle godności, ile tylko mógł z lecącą mu po brodzie krwią.

Hermiona przysunęła się bliżej, by móc lepiej widzieć. Jego krzywe zęby były już na swoim miejscu, podkreślając istniejącą wadę zgryzu, cała szczęka była skrzywiona w jedną stronę i luźno wisiała. W dziąsłach, języku i wnętrzu policzka były odpryski i kości. Głęboka rana, z której sączyła się krew biegła przez podniebienie i Madame Pomfrey miała rację - brakowało lewego, górnego trzonowego zęba. Wszystko wyglądało jak jeden, wielki bałagan. Jej rodzice byliby przerażeni - _choć i tak już by byli jego zębami_, pomyślała niemiło, wciąż zła na mężczyznę. Zrobiła się niebezpiecznie beztroska, gdy już przywykła do całkiem przyzwoitego sposobu w jaki poza klasą traktuje ją Snape i ignorowania jej podczas zajęć. Zapomniała jak małostkowy, złośliwy i niesprawiedliwy może być ten mężczyzna.

- Co powiesz, Hermiono? - zapytała Madame Pomfrey, przerywając jej zadumę.

Już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy przebiegł ją zimny dreszcz. Miała wrażenie, że nagle znalazła się na rozdrożu, jakby to, co miała zaraz powiedzieć, miało mieć większe znaczenie niż sądziła. To nie było miłe uczucie - dezorientujące poczucie niepewności. Ze zdziwieniem, jakby z daleka usłyszała swój własny głos, gdy cicho i z celowym naciskiem odpowiedziała:

- Nie widzę żadnej różnicy.

Madame Pomfrey wyglądała na zdziwioną, co nie było zaskakujące, ale głowa Snape'a natychmiast się uniosła i mężczyzna wpatrzył się w nią, a jego czarne oczy ostro wwiercały się w jej własne. Wyraz jego twarzy zmieniał się od niedowierzania do złości, aż opuścił wzrok, wyglądając na zadziwiająco zawstydzonego. Przynajmniej zrozumiał o co jej chodziło, choć Hermiona nawet przez chwilę nie sądziła, by to powstrzymało mężczyznę przed rozerwaniem jej na strzępy gdy tylko jego szczęka będzie sprawna.

Kiedy wszystko było już skończone - twierdził, że nic się nie stało z brakującym zębem, ale uważał, iż mógł go przypadkowo połknąć - i Madame Pomfrey oddaliła się w poszukiwaniu czegoś łagodnego, by przemyć mu usta, Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i wystrzeliła:

- Przykro mi za to, co wcześniej powiedziałam, proszę pana. I za to, co... wcześniej - bardzo szybko podniósł tarcze, ale i tak dostrzegła przebłysk strachu w jego oczach. Wybranie wilkołaka było raczej niemiłe; mógł odpowiedzieć którymkolwiek z jej lęków, a była pewna, że teraz zna je już wszystkie. Jakkolwiek głupio by to nie zabrzmiało, istniały milsze sposoby na zdenerwowanie mężczyzny, bez konieczności zabawy jego lękami.

Gdy zadrżał i odpowiedział, jego głos był cichszy niż normalnie, a przez to, że miał sucho w ustach, słowa zdawały się łagodniejsze.

- Nie, nie jest ci przykro. I nie powinno być.

Zamrugała ze zdziwienia.

- Nie jest pan zły?

- Nie. Myślę, że jestem raczej pod wrażeniem. Tylko kilka osób ma odwagę powiedzieć mi, że przesadziłem - ostrożnie i wbrew zaleceniom Madame Pomfrey, najpierw przesuwał szczęką na boki, a później zaczął rękoma dotykać policzków.

- Harry i Ron próbowali...

- Nie robili tego - przerwał jej z pogardą. - Wykrzykiwali obraźliwe słowa w moją stronę jak siedmioletnie dzieci. To była żałosna pokazówka małolatów i zrobiła na mnie takie samo wrażenie, jak każda inna, którą widziałem przez te wszystkie lata. Poza tym, choć niechętnie to przyznaję i gdybyś kiedykolwiek, komukolwiek to powtórzyła, będę się tego wypierał aż do śmierci, zasłużyłem wtedy na gorsze potraktowanie. Ja zacząłem. Poza tym odpowiedziałaś na atak tak, jak powinnaś w takiej sytuacji.

Ryzykując, usiadła na leżance obok mężczyzny. Zdziwiona zauważyła, że wciąż unikał patrzenia jej w oczy. Nie reagował w sposób, do którego przywykła; coś innego było tego wieczoru.

- Dlaczego pan to powiedział o moich zębach, proszę pana? - zapytała, nieudolnie próbując ukryć ból w swoim głosie. Na prawdę ją zranił i w zeszłym roku, i wcześniej tego wieczoru.

- Nie sądzę, by chciała pani, abym odpowiedział, panno Granger - cicho odrzekł. Czuła, że mężczyzna wciąż się trzęsie.

- Chcę.

Westchnął, wciąż wpatrując się w podłogę.

- Chciałem cię zranić - odparł obojętnie. - Po prostu. Miałem zły dzień i chciałem się na kimś wyżyć, a ty byłaś przekonywującym celem. Nie jestem z tego dumny, żałuję tego, ale tak było.

Zanim zdążyła się zastanowić nad tym, do kogo mówi, zjadliwie zapytała:

- I myśli pan, że takie zachowanie przystoi nauczycielowi?

- Nie mam tej pracy dlatego, że jestem dobrym nauczycielem, panno Granger - odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem. - Jestem tu, ponieważ Dyrektor musiał mieć na mnie oko i potrzebował, bym miał wystarczająco dużo informacji, aby upewnić Czarnego Pana o mej lojalności, gdyby kiedyś miał wrócić. Nie ma innego powodu. Oczywiście, że nie przystoi. To nie było fair, miłe czy prawdziwe. Jestem poniekąd zdziwiony tym, że sądziłaś, iż którykolwiek z tych powodów mógł mnie powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem tego. Myślę, że już wiesz, iż jestem tak samo nieprzyjemny na jakiego wyglądam.

Niewiele mogła na to odpowiedzieć, ale była rozczarowana. Miała nadzieje, że istniała jakaś głębsza przyczyna, jakiś motyw, by odwrócić uwagę od Harry'ego i Malfoy'a zanim sytuacja by się pogorszyła albo coś, lecz najwidoczniej powiedział to tylko dlatego, że był draniem. Czując się zawiedziona, skinęła jedynie głową i przeniosła się trochę dalej od niego, chowając twarz za kurtyną włosów, gdy Madame Pomfrey wróciła z mlecznym eliksirem do usta dla Snape'a.

Kiedy wychodził, Hermiona cicho powiedziała:

- To nie były przeprosiny, proszę pana.

Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, unosząc brew. Jego oczy odrobinę zalśniły, gdy z oczywistością w głosie odparł:

- Nie, nie były. Dobrze zauważone.

Przez chwilę się jej przyglądał, po czym skinął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wbrew sobie Hermiona miękko się roześmiała, potrząsając głową. Przynajmniej był szczery.

* * *

><p>Severus był zawiedziony, że przegapił odejście bliźniaków, ale nim wyszedł z lochów, bracia już zdążyli odlecieć. Ich dramatyczne odejście było deklaracją otwarcia działań wojennych. Ich produkty były w całej szkole i w przeciągu tygodnia przynajmniej połowa uczniów ropuchy opuści jej lekcje w pierwszych dziesięciu minutach zajęć z powodu różnych kreatywnych powodów. Jak jeden mąż kadra również się dołączyła. Severus sprawił, że kobieta zrobiła się bardzo, bardzo nerwowa w kwestii tego, co je, po tym, jak miała kilka razy nieprzyjemną grypę żołądkową, jednak głównie obserwował wyczyny swoich kolegów.<p>

Był zmuszony przyznać, że Minerwa zrobiła najlepszy żart. Włamała się do gabinetu ropuchy i transmutowała wszystkie koty na talerzach tak, by wyglądały jak normalne stworzenia i zamiast fioletowych i różowych kociąt były rude, pręgowane, czarne i bure. Usunęła im również wstążki i zezy. Kiedy następnym razem Severus zawitał do gabinetu ropuchy przyznał, że kotki wyglądają teraz całkiem przyjemnie - Umbridge wciąż nalegała, by rady pedagogiczne odbywały się u niej, a nie w pokoju nauczycielskim - ale ropucha była wściekła, zwłaszcza, że nie mogła tego usunąć. Ku złości Severusa najprawdopodobniej jego przełożona właśnie tą akcją zgarnęła całą stawkę.

Filius okazał talent w przeszkadzaniu podczas zebrań. Mały nauczyciel Zaklęć uświadomił sobie, że tylko kilka osób traktuje go poważnie i nawet taki paranoik jak Umbridge nie będzie go podejrzewać, więc popuścił wodze fantazji. Co kilka minut temperatura w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie się zmieniała, okno samo się otworzyło pod wpływem wiatru - którego na zewnątrz nie było, - a świece i lampy mrugały lub zmieniały kolor tak szybko, jakby to był stroboskop, albo zupełnie gasły. Więcej niż jedno spotkanie spędzili przy świetle różdżek i odkryli, że kilku nauczycieli posiada talent w tworzeniu zwierząt z cieni. Severus oberwał od Minerwy w tył głowy za swoje obsceniczne oddanie sztuce teatralnej.

Septima Vector, Rolanda Hooch i Aurora Sinistra stworzyły sojusz - w swojej głowie Severus ochrzcił je Wiedźmami z Makbeta - i, jeśli chodziło o zwierzęta, zaczęły naśladować uczniów, tylko zamiast niuchaczy wpuściły do jej pokoju kocury, które naturalnie obsikały wszystko zanim zaczęły każdą rzecz rozszarpywać pazurami. Pewnego razu, gdy zostały wpuszczone dwa zwierzaki jednocześnie, urządziły sobie walkę. Ku radości Irytka, jego też dwa razy wpuściły do środka.

Im bliżej końca roku, tym Severus był coraz bardziej zmęczony i po prostu przez większość czasu tylko się przyglądał, poza tym miał na głowie inne sprawy. Jednakże używał swojej mocnej strony i bezwstydnie przedrzeźniał ropuchę. Przez lata dopracował sarkazm do poziomu sztuki, a jego język był bardzo cięty. Przez większość czasu kobieta nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że Severus się z nią nie zgadza, a resztę zazwyczaj miał gdzieś. Była to mała, jasna iskierka rozrywki w tym coraz bardziej ponurym i ciemnym świecie.

* * *

><p>- Filiusie, czy mogę z tobą przez chwilę porozmawiać, jeśli jesteś wolny? Chcę cię o coś zapytać.<p>

Malutki nauczyciel Zaklęć spojrzał w górę znad sterty esejów, które właśnie oceniał. Był bardzo zdziwiony, widząc Severusa w progu swojego gabinetu - miał prawo, gdyż Severus był aspołeczny i bardzo rzadko, o ile w ogóle szukał towarzystwa swoich kolegów, nie wspominając, że w sprawach zawodowych. Jednakże szybko ochłonął i posłał mężczyźnie uśmiech.

- Oczywiście, Severusie. Wejdź. Chcesz coś do picia?

- Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedział lakonicznie, zamykając za sobą drzwi, a następnie usiadł na krześle i automatycznie skrzywił się. - Chciałem się zapytać, czy wiesz, co może sprawić, że Patronus przestaje działać? - zapytał bez ogródek. Nie ma po co owijać w bawełnę; ani nie miał ochoty na towarzyską rozmowę, ani nie miał na nią czasu. To za bardzo gryzło mężczyznę, by mógł zaznać spokoju i najszybciej jak to możliwe musiał rozwiązać ten problem.

- Przestaje działać? - powtórzył Flitwick, marszcząc brwi. - Co masz na myśli?

- Mam na myśli to, że czar do tej pory działał, a teraz nie - rozdrażniony warknął . - Co innego mógłbym mieć na myśli?

- Czy mówimy o tobie, Severusie?

- Tak - przyznał mężczyzna przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie sądziłem, ze Śmierciożercy są w stanie wyczarować cielesnego Patronusa - stwierdził z zaskoczeniem Opiekun Ravenclawu.

Severus skrzywił się, zaciskając zęby.

- Nie są - odparł krótko.

Dziwnym było, że te słowa tak bardzo go zabolały; w końcu były prawdziwe. Przecież był Śmierciożercą, wiele lat temu miał proces - wspomnienie, które wciąż go nawiedzało w snach - przyznał to publicznie, nawet jeśli tylko przez pokazanie Mrocznego Znaku Ministrowi, co z pewnością nie było jego najmądrzejszym pomysłem. A jednak gdy ktoś nazywał go Śmierciożercą, to bolało. Dziwne.

- Ale ty możesz?

- Właśnie to powiedziałem, czyż nie? A przynajmniej mogłem. A teraz, cóż... sam zobacz - ponuro wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa i przez chwilę się koncentrował. - _Expecto patronum_.

Obydwaj czarodzieje obserwowali wirującą, srebrną mgłę. To nie był ten rodzaj mgły, który wyczarowywał ktoś, kto dopiero nauczył się zaklęcia czy ktoś, kto wybrał zbyt słabe wspomnienie. To wyglądało tak, jakby coś powstrzymywało Patronusa przed przybraniem konkretnego kształtu. Wyglądało tak, jakby to miało być coś czterołapnego, ale kształt był niekonkretny i rozpadał się, formował się i znów rozpadał.

- Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego, Severusie - przyznał po chwili nauczyciel Zaklęć, przyglądając się z zamyśleniem srebrnej mgle. Sięgnął po kawałek pergaminu i pióro. - Zacznijmy od początku. Ile miałeś lat gdy po raz pierwszy rzuciłeś cielesnego Patronusa?

- Siedemnaście - żywo pamiętał tę lekcję Obrony. Jako pierwszy pojawił się jeleń Jamesa. Pół godziny później ukazała się łania Lily i mimo dokuczania, Severus stwierdził, że nie ośmieli się dalej próbować rzucać Patronusa przy innych, nie jeśli przedstawia coś tak osobistego. Ćwiczył sam w Pokoju Życzeń i był przerażony i zawstydzony, lecz z pewnością nie zaskoczony, gdy w końcu pojawiła się srebrna łania.

Flitwick zamrugał, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź, lecz skinął głową i zaczął robić notatki.

- Jaki miał kształt?

- Nie zamierzam ci tego powiedzieć - były jeszcze tylko dwie osoby, które znały jego Patronusa; Dumbledore i jego egzaminator na OWTMach. Severus nie pamiętał jak mężczyzna miał na imię, ale nie było szansy, by profesjonalny egzaminator, który widział setki uczniów rzucających to zaklęcie, zapamiętał jednego zdającego. Poza tym, nawet jeśli tak by się stało, mężczyzna nie wiedziałby, co oznacza kształt jego Patronusa. A Dumbledore już dawno temu mu obiecał, ze nikomu tego nie zdradzi.

Jego kolega nie zamierzał się wykłócać; Filius znał go odkąd skończył jedenaście lat i doskonale wiedział jak bardzo potrafi być uparty, gdy zachodzi taka potrzeba.

- W porządku. Czy jego forma kiedykolwiek uległa zmianie?

- Nie. Nigdy - cokolwiek ludzie o nim mówili przynajmniej był stały.

- A kiedy ta zmiana nastąpiła?

- Nie wiem. Bardzo rzadko używam tego czaru. Zauważyłem kilka tygodni temu. Gdy nie mogłem sam nic znaleźć, przyszedłem do ciebie.

- Hmm. Czy ma to coś wspólnego ze wspomnieniem, którego używasz?

Severus potrząsnął głową.

- Wątpię. Zawsze używam tego samego wspomnienia i nigdy nie było z tym żadnych problemów. W każdym razie gdy problem się zaczął, próbowałem innych wspomnień i efekt jest ten sam - Flitwick wyglądał na zaskoczonego, co nie było dziwne, ponieważ większość czarodziejów nie polegała tylko na jednym wspomnieniu do wyczarowania swojego Patronusa. W przeciwieństwie do Severusa mieli całe mnóstwo szczęśliwych wspomnień.

- Cóż, przykro mi, Severusie, ale naprawdę nie wiem, co zasugerować. Czy coś się ostatnio wydarzyło w twoim życiu, co mogło na to wpłynąć?

_Nic, co bym kiedykolwiek miał ci powiedzieć._

- Nie specjalnie, - odpowiedział z celową niejasnością - lecz nawet jeśli tak by było, z pewnością zmieniłoby to kształt Patronusa, a nie sprawiło, że przestał działać, prawda? Wiem, że silne emocjonalne przeżycia mogą go zmienić, ale on jest taki sam, tylko popsuty - co po głębszym zastanowieniu jest całkiem ironiczne. Zastanawiał się, czy czar w jakiś sposób gubi się w jego emocjonalnym zagubieniu, skoro sam nie wiedział, co czuje. Może jego Patronus też nie wiedział. Po prostu miał nadzieję, ze skoro tak naprawdę nie ma innej formy, nie miało to nic z... nią wspólnego. Boże, naprawdę miał taką nadzieję, ale podejrzewał, ze nie ma tyle szczęścia.

- Tak, masz rację naturalnie - zgodził się z nim nauczyciel Zaklęć, ponownie marszcząc brwi i rozważając swoje notatki. - Wiesz, to może być po prostu wynik stresu. Twoje życie nie należy teraz do najłatwiejszych

Parsknął śmiechem.

- To niedomówienie wieku, Filiusie, ale nie. Nie jestem bardziej zestresowany niż byłem pół roku temu.

Mały czarodziej zawahał się.

- Jest jeszcze jedna możliwość, ale ona ci się nie spodoba.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

- Kontynuuj...

- Cóż, Patronus jest od wieków uznawany za Jasne zaklęcie - powoli powiedział Flitwick. - Zakładam, że to jest właśnie przyczyna, przez którą Śmierciożercy nie mogą go rzucić. Właśnie dlatego byłem zaskoczony, gdy powiedziałeś, że ty możesz. W każdym razie jest to możliwe, nawet prawdopodobne, że ci, którzy często używają Czarnej Magii tracą możliwość rzucania Patronusa, skoro ciemna magia niszczy czyste, pozytywne impulsy tworzące go... - zawiesił głos, nie śmiąc zadać pytania.

Severus zacisnął usta.

- W ostatnim czasie nie zrobiłem ani nic ciemniejszego, ani bardziej krwawego niż zwykle - powiedział zimno. - Moja dusza nie jest bardziej poplamiona niż na początku roku - oczywiście to było kłamstwo, ale plamy i łzy były wynikiem skumulowanych szkód, a nie zwiększeniem ich dotkliwości. _Szlag by cię, Flitwick_. Odpychając od siebie bezsensowny gniew, westchnął. - W każdym razie to nie to. Mój Patronus nie jest słabszy. On po prostu nie przyjmuje konkretnej formy.

- To prawda. W takim razie nie wiem, co zasugerować, Severusie. Być może twój Patronus jest w trakcie zmieniania formy, z jakiejkolwiek przyczyny. Zazwyczaj takie przemiany są natychmiastowe, ale w tych okolicznościach może to zająć trochę czasu. Jedyne, co możesz zrobić, to wciąż próbować i sprawdzać, czy coś się zmieni. Przykro mi, ze nie mogę ci bardziej pomóc.

- Nie oczekiwałem wiele - wymamrotał mężczyzna. - Dziękuję, że próbowałeś.

Wstał.

- Czy coś jeszcze?

- Tylko jedna rzecz - odparł miękko. Jedynie chwilę zajęło mu rzucenie trzech zaklęć: niewerbalnego _Accio_, zaraz po nim niewerbalnego _Incendio_, by zniszczyć notatki Flitwicka z ich spotkania i na koniec cichego _Obliviate_, gdy opuszczał gabinet.

_Przykro mi, Filiusie, ale nie mogę sobie pozwolić na o, by ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Już nikomu nie ufam._

* * *

><p>Severus był bardzo zmartwiony. Miał duże problemy ze strony, z której się tego nie spodziewał. Był przygotowany na każdą ewentualność, ale nie miał przygotowanej obrony na to. Jakimś cudem Hermiona Granger stała się dla niego większym nawet od Voldemorta zagrożeniem, głównie przez to, że nikt, nawet ona sama nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.<p>

Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego. Nie, to było kłamstwo. Starał się przynajmniej sam sobie nie kłamać więcej niż potrzeba, by wciąż funkcjonować. Doskonale wiedział dlaczego i ta wiedza trawiła go od środka.

Było wiele powierzchownych powodów. Najprostszym był fakt, że dorastała i stawała się atrakcyjną młodą kobietą, a on od dawna nie był z żadną kobietą, ale to nigdy nie było dla niego wystarczające i nigdy nie oceniał tak uczniów. Była również mądra, a jeśli kiedykolwiek miałby to przyznać, intelektualnie mu dorównywała i już samo to miało wielką moc. Była dla niego miła, a to już było częścią prawdziwego powodu. A fizycznie nie wyglądała jak ktoś, kto niesie ze sobą negatywny bagaż z przeszłości.

_Nawet nie umiesz przyznać, że jest ładna, Severusie. Co do kurwy nędzy myślisz, że się stanie?_

W porządku, więc dla niego była fizycznie atrakcyjna. Severus był bardzo dobrym szpiegiem; widział więcej niż to, co było na zewnątrz. Widział więcej niż szopę włosów i przeciętne ubranie, i zawsze wolał kobiety które się nie starały ładnie wyglądać. Gdyby miał swój fizyczny typ to, musiał przyznać, byłyby to kształtne brunetki - Lily była anomalią, dziką kartą i kompletnie nie istotna w tym kontekście. Poza tym musiał przyznać, ze miał słabość do apodyktycznych kobiet - patrz: jego przyjaciółki. Ale żaden z tych powodów nie miał znaczenia; ta dziewczyna była pierwszą w jego życiu, która spełniała te kryteria i wciąż była zbyt młoda dla niego, by poważnie ją rozważać - próbował ignorować cichy głos szepczący w jego głowie: _jeszcze_.

Jakkolwiek ironicznie by to nie zabrzmiało, wszystko zaczęło się od Oklumencji. Widział wystarczająco wiele jej umysłu przez minione tygodnie, by zyskać wyraźny obraz tego, jaka była. Potęga i siła jej osobowości w tym wieku była zaskakująca; legendarna, gryfońska odwaga była okiełznana przez zdrową dawkę rozsądku, czego brakowało jej przyjaciołom, a co dawało jej pewną ostrość i jasność myślenia, wzmacnianą wrodzoną inteligencją. Również jej poczucie humoru pasowało do jego, gdy tylko wystarczająco się rozluźniła, by być szczera; miała ostre, szybkie i cięte odzywki, które lubił, choć w przeciwieństwie do niego była delikatniejsza, nie docinała i nie dogryzała tak bardzo jak on. Była w niej witalność, która ukazywała się w mentalnym krajobrazie jak jasność płomienia, sens życia, energia i ciepło, i była tak frustrująco uparta, że perwersyjnie zaczął to lubić, zamiast się złościć. Ciężko było czegoś takiego nie podziwiać, ale nawet to nie było całym sensem prawdy.

Rzeczywistość była śmiesznie prosta. Troszczyła się o niego. To było to, sekret, który chciałby poznać za wszelką cenę każdy z jego panów, dzięki któremu mógłby całkowicie kontrolować Severusa Snape'a; jedyne o co ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek się troszczył to to, czy żyje czy nie. Nie dlatego, że jego śmierć mogłaby być dla nich jakąś niedogodnością, nie przez to, co mógł zrobić lub co mogliby z niego wyciągnąć, ale tylko dla niego samego. Mimo wszystko Severus wiedział, że nigdy nie wyrósł z bycia przerażonym, samotnym chłopcem, nad którym się znęcano; jedyne czego kiedykolwiek pragnął to to, żeby ktoś go po prostu lubił.

Co prawda byli ludzie w jego życiu, którzy się troszczyli. Na pewno Poppy byłaby w żałobie, gdyby umarł, Minerwa również, być może nawet Dumbledore w pewnym stopniu - choć jakoś w to wątpił. Przypuszczał, że również Dylis i Phineas, nawet jeśli byli martwi. Co dziwne, może nawet Lucjusz; oczywiście nie ufał żadnemu Śmierciożercy, ale byli wystarczająco bliskimi przyjaciółmi, by Severus został ojcem chrzestnym Draco. Ale to wciąż było za mało. Nie było nawet jednej osoby, dla której Severus Snape był ważną osobą w życiu, istniał tylko w dalszym planie; nie był dla nikogo znaczącą osobą.

Oczywiście w tym miejscu wszystko się rozpadało. Granger troszczyła się o każdego; zapewne opłakiwała też los małych piskląt. Miała w sobie naturalne dla Uzdrowicieli niezgłębione miłosierdzie i nie powinien tego odbierać osobiście, w końcu dlaczego ktoś miałby się o niego troszczyć, zwłaszcza ktoś taki jaki ona, kto przez lata widział większość z jego najgorszych zachowań i jego poszarpaną duszę? A jednak wciąż z pewną wyrazistością pamiętał ten pierwszy raz, gdy złapała go za dłoń, próbując mu ulżyć w bólu, bez konkretnego powodu, tylko po to, aby poczuł się lepiej. Był pewien, ze wtedy wciąż go nienawidziła i obawiała się, że na nią za to wybuchnie, ale i tak chciała, by poczuł się lepiej. Był tak bardzo poruszony tym czystym i niewinnym gestem, ze prawie doprowadziła go do łez.

Severus nie był głupi i wiedział, że to istnieje tylko w jego głowie; nigdy nic więcej się nie wydarzy z powodu większej ilości przyczyn niż te, które mógłby z łatwością wymieniać przez najbliższą godzinę. To nie miało znaczenia. W końcu jego uczucia nie wymagały wzajemności, by się obronić. Teraz Granger widziała w nim swojego nauczyciela, okazjonalnego pacjenta, sprzymierzeńca i możliwe, że w pewien pokręcony sposób... przyjaciela. To było więcej niż potrzebował, by być całkiem szczęśliwym, więcej niż mógł oczekiwać, więcej niż to, na co mógłby mieć nadzieję. Nigdy nie tracił czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym, co nigdy nie mogłoby się stać. Wystarczyło, że wiedział, co mogłoby mu się podobać; teraz mógł odsunąć od siebie te myśli i żyć z tym, co już miał.

Nie martwił się również tym, czy inni się dowiedzą. Ukrywanie różnych rzeczy nie było przecież dla niego wyzwaniem. Granger była ukryta bardzo głęboko w jego umyśle i tam pozostanie wraz z innymi informacjami ważnymi na tyle, by były bezpiecznie ukryte. Nikt nie był w stanie dostać się tak daleko w jego myśli, ponieważ sama próba uśmierciłaby go na długo przed tym. Upewnił się, że tak będzie. A co do bardziej przyziemnych sposobów dowiedzenia się, o to też się nie martwił. Teraz był lepszym aktorem niż jako nastolatek i prędzej piekło zamarznie niźli kiedykolwiek, komukolwiek o tym powie.

Niemniej jednak był zmartwiony. To mogło nadwyrężyć cały plan. A na ile go rozumiał - czasami Dumbledore był przebiegłym draniem i Severus podejrzewał, że stary trzmiel wymyśla go na bieżąco; Dyrektor nigdy nie wyjawi całego planu - Severus miał nadal szpiegować i znosić niewyobrażalne tortury, by zebrać tyle informacji, ile potrzeba, aby utrzymać Pottera przy życiu, podczas gdy reszta Zakonu będzie się miotała, czując się ważna i próbując przekonać do walki ludzi, którzy mają gdzieś wojnę i robiąc co w ich mocy, by popsuć plany, o których on się dowie. A gdy Potter już zdobędzie wystarczającą wiedzę lub zrobi wystarczająco dużo, albo cokolwiek plan zawierał, chłopak ma zabić Voldemorta - jakoś.

A do tego czasu Severus będzie martwy. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem Voldemort nie odkryje jego zdrady, nie mógłby nieskończenie długo żyć w ten sposób. Podejrzewał, że w najlepszym wypadku ma kilka lat zanim wszystkie zniszczenia organizmu go zabiją - oczywiście jeśli wcześniej nie stanie się nic bardziej dramatycznego - i do tego czasu na pewno będzie miał jeszcze jedno psychiczne załamanie. Coraz mniej prawdopodobne było, ze dożyje swoich czterdziestych urodzin. I dobrze. Gdy po raz pierwszy klęczał przed Dumbledore'em i mu przysięgał, wiedział, że któregoś dnia to go zabije, ponieważ nie często podwójni szpiedzy umierali z przyczyn naturalnych. I to było sedno sprawy, naprawdę; wtedy to nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Jego życie nic dla niego nie znaczyło - co, jak przypuszczał, było raczej irracjonalne, by oczekiwać, żeby miało dla kogoś innego - i był raczej szczęśliwy, ze jego śmierć może pomóc w pokonaniu Voldemorta.

Ale teraz tego nie chciał.

Właśnie takim zagrożeniem dla niego była Hermiona Granger. Pokazała mu, że życie nie jest tak puste i bezsensowne jak myślał. Teraz Severus nie był pewien, czy chce poświęcić swoje życie.

* * *

><p>W normalnych okolicznościach wezwanie Severusa o drugiej w nocy skończyłoby się śmiercią wzywajacego, ale niczym zaskakującym był fakt, że mężczyzna nie spał. Jego bezsenność stawała się coraz gorsza; zasnął wieczorem, lecz obudziły go koszmary i nawet nie próbował zasnąć ponownie. Siedział w fotelu przed kominkiem i po raz kolejny czytał „Dzwonnika z Notre Dame", gdy ze ściany dobiegł go krzyk Dylis:<p>

- Severusie!

Zaskoczony tonem, a nie samym wezwaniem, spojrzał na portret.

- Co jest z tobą nie tak?

- Idź do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Teraz. Poppy potrzebuje twojej pomocy.

Odłożywszy książkę, wstał i założył szatę i buty.

- Mów.

Jego myśli pędziły; co się do diaska stało? Co prawda akurat teraz wypadał moment, w którym Potter robił coś głupio niebezpiecznego...

- To Minerwa - krótko powiedziała Dylis, przerywając jego spekulacje, a on spojrzał się na nią. - Poppy nie jest wystarczająco silna, by sama jej pomóc. Rusz się, Severusie, proszę.

I wyruszył, pędząc przez zamek. Czarny cień przemykał się między sekretnymi przejściami i ukrytymi schodami, by dostać się do szpitala tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Był spocony, gdy dotarł na miejsce, dyszał i pochylił się, pozbyć się kolki. Był poważnie zmartwiony, gdy zobaczył bladą jak ścianę Poppy, która ledwie powstrzymała się przed uściskaniem go.

- Co się stało? - zapytał zaalarmowany, walcząc o oddech.

Poppy poprowadziła go do łóżka i rozsunęła kurtyny. Minerwa była nieprzytomna, śmiertelnie blada i bardzo płytko oddychała.

- Jest bardzo słaba - powiedziała roztrzęsionym głosem pielęgniarka. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Severusie.

Skinął głową i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Co się stało?

- Ta suka - warknęła mediwiedźma. Nagły jad w głosie pielęgniarki zamurował go, po czym zupełnie zamarł, gdy dotarły do niego jej słowa.

- Ona to zrobiła? - zapytał bardzo niebezpiecznym tonem. Jeśli tak, to Umbridge zginie. Osobiście ją dekapituje, postawi głowę w słoiku na półce w gabinecie, a resztę odda Graybackowi do zabawy. Albo _najpierw_ odda ją Graybackowi do zabawy, a potem zabierze głowę.

- Nie, nie - odparła zmęczona Poppy. - Jej sługusy przyszły dzisiaj po Hagrida. Minerwa wyszła, żeby spróbować ich powstrzymać - bezradnie machnęła ręką na nieprzytomną kobietę. - Cztery oszałamiacze z bliskiej odległości prosto w klatkę piersiową... - nie musiała dodawać nic więcej.

Severus skinął głową i zaczął pracę. Rzucił kilka szybkich diagnozujących zaklęć, by poznać stopień zniszczeń.

- Mogę ją wzmocnić i ustabilizować, ale po tym musi zostać zabrana do Świętego Munga - cicho powiedział, sprawdzając wyniki. - Nie wiem więcej niż ty jak to leczyć. Do śniadania wieści o tym wydarzeniu będą w całej szkole.

- Już są - poprawiła go Poppy. - Piątoroczni mieli dzisiaj SUMa z Astronomii. Wszystko widzieli z Wieży. Egzaminator Tofty jest wściekły. Właśnie podnosi raban w Ministerstwie.

- W takim razie dlaczego pod drzwiami nie ma armii Gryfonów? - zapytał. Zaczął wykonywać serię szybkich, precyzyjnych ruchów różdżką.

- Wydaje mi się, że Filius się nimi zajął. Jestem pewna, że właśnie planują ją zabić, ale przynajmniej są cicho.

- Nie tylko oni - mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Severus. On i Minerwa nie byli prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, raczej przyjacielskimi rywalami; tak samo jak inni od razu go podejrzewała, gdy tylko coś złego się wydarzyło, a przepaść między Slytherinem i Gryffindorem była szeroka i głęboka, poza tym obydwoje zbyt dobrze pamiętali jego dni jako ucznia, by zostać przyjaciółmi. Lecz ze wszystkich jego kolegów to właśnie z nią najlepiej się dogadywał, przynajmniej przez większość czasu i była jedną z fundamentalnych części Hogwartu; poza tym teraz, gdy nie było ani Dyrektora, ani Wicedyrektora, szkoła była bardzo słaba.

Próbując zachować spokój, zaczął śpiewać jedno z leczniczych zaklęć swojego autorstwa. Koncentrował się na tym, co robi, podczas gdy Poppy szukała jakiegoś eliksiru.

- Dlaczego tu nie ma panny Granger? - zapytał w przerwie na złapanie oddechu.

- Pomyślałam, że bardziej się przyda panu Potterowi i pomoże mu się uspokoić - cicho odpowiedziała pielęgniarka. - Nie umie jeszcze pomagać w takich przypadkach, a i nie ma wiele do zobaczenia. A jeśli Harry znowu wybuchnie, tym razem bez Opiekunki Domu, która go ochroni, nie wiem, co się stanie.

Skinął głową. Odłożył różdżkę i położył opuszki palców na czole Minerwy, zaś druga dłoń umieścił na kocu, na brzuchu kobiety i kontynuował zaklęcie, skupiając się na kierowaniu magii, a nie denerwowaniu się. Bez względu na to, co o niej myślał, brakowałoby mu jej gdyby coś się stało, a świat byłby bardziej ponury bez tej kobiety.

- Kto dowodzi? – miękko zapytała Poppy podczas następnej przerwy.

- Dyrektorka – odparł sarkastycznie, a ona uderzyła go w ramię.

- Nie bluźnij.

Posłał jej półuśmiech, choć trochę niewyraźny, bo akurat kręcił głową.

- Filius jest najstarszy, ale… co prawda nigdy nie omawialiśmy następcy Minerwy, to najprawdopodobniej miałbym być nim ja. Boże, dopomóż nam wszystkim – dodał. Nigdy nie wierzył w to, że jest w stanie prowadzić szkołę i był tak niepopularny, ze jedyna szansa jaką miał, to bycie wicedyrektorem pod rządami Umbridge; przynajmniej ją uczniowie nienawidzili bardziej od niego. Poza tym był Śmierciożercą, więc i tak nie miał czasu wolnego. – Prawie koniec semestru. Skłaniam się ku anarchii. Pozwólmy Dolores zebrać plon swoich działań.

- Nie możemy wezwać Albusa?

- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie on jest, Poppy. Nie ma go w Kwaterze Głównej. Zakładam, że Minerwa miała z nim kontakt, ale nie mam pewności.

- Czy Zakon nie ma przygotowanych jakichś planów na takie sytuacje?

- Skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? – odrobinę gorzko zapytał i powrócił do zaklęcia, nim kobieta zdążyła odpowiedzieć. To jak pracował Zakon nie miało z nim nic wspólnego, upewniono się o tym, gdy po raz pierwszy poszedł do Dumbledore'a i pokazał mu Mroczny Znak, by móc wrócić. Jego praca to robić to, co mu każą i nic więcej.

Gdy w kółko powtarzał zaklęcie, wpatrywał się w bladą twarz koleżanki. Będzie miał głowę Dolores Umbridge za to na tacy, obiecał sobie ponuro, nawet jeśli zajmie mu to lata lub jeśli umrze próbując.

* * *

><p><strong>Zapowiedź rozdziału 12:<strong>

"W innych okolicznościach Severus byłby pod wrażeniem, że w końcu Potter nauczył się czegoś o sekretach i subtelności, ale tym razem jego wnętrzności zmieniły się w lód, gdy uświadomił sobie znaczenie słów chłopaka"


	12. Chapter 12

_Obiecałam Dzień Dziecka, i oto przed Wami kolejny rozdział. _  
><em>Póki co wrzucam jak jest. Serdecznie dziękuję za oferowaną pomoc i zapewne z niej skorzystam, jak już ogarnę swoje życie.<em>

_Tymczasem, życzę miłej lektury i mam nadzieję, że jest już mniej literówek! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>„Nie ma większej siły niż potrzeba"<strong>

Eurypides

* * *

><p><em>Dzięki Bogu, że to prawie koniec roku szkolnego.<em> Severus był wyczerpany i nie mógł się doczekać wakacji. Owszem, jego zajęcia jako Śmierciożercy staną się częstsze, ale przez resztę czasu będzie wolny i będzie mógł się wyspać. Ponadto miał nadzieję, że ta pomocna klątwa jego Pana wreszcie zadziała i pozbędzie się Umbridge. Jeśli los wkrótce nie zadziała, Severus był przygotowany wziąć sprawy we własne ręce, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy przez tych drani Minerwa była w Szpitalu Świętego Munga. Umbridge nie wyznaczyła jeszcze wicedyrektora, ale był za to wdzięczny, ponieważ naprawdę nie chciał nim być.

Wypełnił ostatni formularz w ostatnim dokumencie, który miał zrobić w tym semestrze i odłożył pióro. Usiadł wygodnie i przyciągnął się w swoim krześle, będąc zadowolonym, że wreszcie miał to z głowy. Wstając, zdecydował, że zasłużył na drinka i ruszył w stronę swojego starego, wygodnego fotela. W tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu, a on prawie jęknął. Co tym razem zrobiły te małe niuanse?

- Dobry wieczór, Draco - powitał swojego chrześniaka, ukrywając irytację. - Co cię tu sprowadza?

Chłopak krzywo się uśmiechnął.

- Przysyła mnie Dyrektorka, wujku - Severus nie zareagował na nieformalny zwrot; pomimo braku pokrewieństwa, Draco nazywał go wujkiem Severusem odkąd był maleńkim dzieckiem i jeszcze dobrze nie mówił. Zwykle nalegał na formalne tytuły w szkole, ale nie było nikogo innego w zasięgu słuchu, a poza tym następne słowa Draco zmartwiły go bardziej. - Złapaliśmy Pottera i jego mały gang, gdy włamali się do jej gabinetu i chce, abyś przyszedł i pomógł.

_O kurwa, Potter, co u diabła żeś zrobił?_

- Cudownie - sarkastycznie stwierdził. - Musiał minąć co najmniej tydzień odkąd ostatnio zrobił coś głupiego. Zajmijmy się tą farsą.

Szedł za Draco przez zamek, a jego myśli gwałtownie pędziły. Każdy instynkt wręcz krzyczał do niego, że coś było nie w porządku. Został poinformowany, iż dzisiejszego wieczoru ma ignorować wszystkie wezwania, ponieważ Lucjusz i Bella przewodzili jakiejś misji, w której on miał nie brać udziału. Musiał przyznać, że zbytnio nie próbował dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Jego ramię odrobinę zamrowiło, ale nie piekło... Jeszcze.

Draco otworzył drzwi do gabinetu Umbridge i Severus natychmiast wszedł do środka. Skryty za swoimi tarczami oklumencji, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i dostrzegł kilku swoich uczniów, którzy, jak się wydawało, próbują zamordować Gryfonów i od razu wszystkich zapamiętał. Granger była prawie zmiażdżona między ścianą a Bulstrode, Weasley krwawił na Warringtona, Longbottom był podduszany przez Crabbe'a. Co ciekawe, tym razem było zaangażowanych również kilku młodszych uczniów. Panna Weasley szamotała się z Farley - nawet sobie nie zdawał sprawy z tego, że była jednym z podwładnych Umbridge; była na szóstym roku - Goyle wyglądał tak samo głupio jak zawsze, zwłaszcza że Lovegood zupełnie go ignorowała i wypatrywała się w ścianę tym swoim nieobecny wzrokiem. Wyglądała kompletnie nie na miejscu z tym swoim krukońskim krawatem. Potter stał po środku tego wszystkiego wyglądając... cóż, raczej jakby zwariował, a to było maleńką poprawą w stosunku do jego dwóch, wiecznie zamiennych wyrazów twarzy - przygnębienia lub zaskoczenia.

- Chciała mnie pani widzieć, pani Dyrektor - zapytał obojętnie, próbując nie udławić się tytułem.

- Ach, profesor Snape - powitała go czymś, co dla innych mogło uchodzić za promienny uśmiech. - Tak, chciałabym dostać kolejną butelkę Veritaserum najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

_A ja chciałbym iść na emeryturę i spędzić ją w willi na południu Francji jako multimilioner. Ale to tak samo prawdopodobne jak to, że zostanę Chippendalesem. _Spojrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem, pozwalając włosom opaść na twarz tak, by częściowo ukryły jego wyraz twarzy.

- Wzięła pani moją ostatnią butelkę, żeby przesłuchać Pottera. Z pewnością nie zużyła pani wszystkiego? Mówiłem, że trzy krople wystarczą.

Ku jego przerażeniu i zdumieniu, zarumieniła się. To było jedną z najbardziej niepasujących rzeczy, jakie widział w ciągu ostatniego roku lub dwóch.

- Może pan zrobić więcej, prawda? - powiedziała słodkim głosikiem i mężczyzna przez chwilę myślał, że go zemdli. Nagle coraz bardziej zaczęła przypominać mu Bellatrix. Obydwie czerpały dziecięcą radość z zadawania bólu. Nawet jeśli Umbridge wciąż sama przed sobą zaprzeczała, to w niej było, silniejsze z każdym dniem.

- Oczywiście - odparł chłodno, prawie prychając. Robił wszystko, co mógł, by ignorować gapiących się na niego uczniów. Jego Ślizgoni szeroko się uśmiechali, a reszta wyglądała na przerażonych i wściekłych, choć gdyby można było dostrzec twarz Granger, ona patrzyłaby na niego prosząco. Miał nadzieję, ze dziewczyna wciąż mogła oddychać. Bulstrode była idealnym przykładem na to, dlaczego uczniowie powinni więcej ćwiczyć - była zbudowana jak szafa trzydrzwiowa. - Dojrzewanie zajmuje eliksirowi pełen miesiąc, więc w przeciągu tego czasu powinien być gotowy - dodał wytwornie.

Mina Umbridge była bezcenna. Wściekła przełknęła ślinę i wyskrzeczała:

- Miesiąc? _Miesiąc?_ - jej głos przypominał głos postaci z jednej z tych okropnych bajek, które oglądał w dzieciństwie. Brzmiała jak jeden z negatywnych bohaterów ze _Scooby-Doo_. - Ale ja go potrzebuję teraz, Snape! - _Jaki pech.- _Właśnie złapałam Pottera na korzystaniu z mojego kominka, bo chciał się skontaktować z nieznaną osobą lub osobami!

- Naprawdę? - zapytał spokojnie.

_Kurwa, Potter, co ty myślisz, że robisz? _Odwrócił się i spojrzał na chłopaka, który - jakimś cudem choć jeden raz - rozumiał i szeroko otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w niego. Bezróżdżkowa i niewerbalna Legilimencja była bardzo trudna, nawet jeżeli nie wpatrywał się w zielone oczy Lily. Potter był tak poruszony, że nie mógł rozpoznać niejasnych migawek jego myśli. _Nie słyszę twoich myśli, Potter. Pokaż mi, nie mów..._ - Cóż, to mnie nie dziwi - powiedział nieobecnym głosem, próbując zignorować Umbridge i zobaczyć to, co chciał pokazać mu chłopak. - Potter nigdy nie potrafił uszanować szkolnych zasad. - _Cholera, chłopcze, skoncentruj się! Nie widzę!_ Tam coś było... wysoka postać, którą mógł być Czarny Pan i słyszał jakiś niewyraźny szum...

- Chcę go przesłuchać! - powtórzyła z niemalże dziecięcym gniewem Umbridge. Wbrew sobie spojrzał w jej stronę na chwilę, by zobaczyć, czy ma zamiar tupnąć nogą. - Masz mi dostarczyć eliksir, który zmusi go do powiedzenia mi prawdy!

_Zamknij się wreszcie, kobieto._ Gdyby w gabinecie nie było tylu uczniów, oszołomiłby ją i pozwolił Potterowi mówić, skoro chłopak był tak zdesperowany. Jednak nie poradziłby sobie z taką ilością ludzi. Odpowiedział jej płasko, już nie próbując dłużej ukrywać swojej pogardy:

- Już pani powiedziałem, że nie mam więcej Veritaserum. Jeśli nie chce pani otruć Pottera, a zapewniam, że całkowicie bym panią poparł, nie mogę pomóc. Problem z truciznami polega na tym, że te najbardziej paskudne nie dają ofierze czasu na wyznania.

Mając nadzieję, że chłopak choć trochę się uspokoił, Severus spojrzał na niego i otworzył połączenie. Próbował wydobyć jakiś sens z lawiny obrazów przepływających przez głowę Pottera. Chłopak tak bardzo się starał, że aż się spocił, ale wciąż był skupiony na _czytaniu w myślach_ i chciał wysłać mu słowa, zamiast skupić się na konkretnym obrazie. Chciałby, żeby Granger nie była już zasłonięta przez Bulstrode. Dziewczyna nauczyła się jak nie tracić głowy i być może byłaby w stanie mu powiedzieć o co chodzi.

- Jesteś na warunkowym! - wrzasnęła Umbridge, a on bardzo powoli obrócił się w jej stronę i uniósł brew. _Czy ty właśnie to do mnie powiedziałaś, suko?_ - Celowo nie chcesz mi pomóc! - _Szybko na to wpadłaś. Tylko osiem miesięcy po tym, jak zacząłem nie być pomocny._ - Oczekiwałam czegoś innego. Lucjusz Malfoy zawsze się o tobie dobrze wypowiadał. - _Oczywiście, że tak. Takie wypowiedzi doprowadziły mnie do posiadania Mrocznego Znaku. Boże dopomóż._ - A teraz wynoś się z mojego gabinetu! - _Z przyjemnością. _Tak bardzo sarkastycznie, jak tylko mógł, ukłonił się i odwrócił. Wtedy usłyszał krzyk Pottera, którego głos był wysoki i zdesperowany.

- On ma Łapę! - _Co?_ Zamarł, nie śmiąc rozejrzeć się dookoła, a rozgorączkowany chłopak kontynuował. - Ma Łapę tam, gdzie to jest schowane!

W innych okolicznościach Severus byłby pod wrażeniem, że Potter w końcu nauczył się czegoś o sekretach i subtelności, ale tym razem jego wnętrzności zmieniły się w lód, bo uświadomił sobie znaczenie słów chłopaka.

- Łapę? - skrzeknęła Umbridge. - Co to jest Łapa? Gdzie co jest schowane? Co to znaczy, Snape?

Wolno się obrócił, skupiając się na tym, by jego twarz nie miała żadnego wyrazu. Uniósł brwi, chcąc ukazać niewinne zdziwienie, ale jego myśli pędziły.

- Nie mam pojęcia - zimno skłamał. - Potter, gdybym chciał, żebyś wykrzykiwał nonsensy, podałbym ci eliksir bełkotu - ponownie się odwrócił i miażdżąco dodał - i Crabbe, poluźnij odrobinę swój uścisk. Jeśli Longbottom się udusi, będę miał mnóstwo papierkowej roboty i obawiam się, iż będę musiał o tym wspomnieć w twoich referencjach, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz starał się o pracę.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i równym tempem przemierzał szkolne korytarze, szybko myśląc. Black został złapany? Jak? Grimmauld Place było nienanoszalne, a nie było szansy, by zdobyli lokalizację od Dumbledore'a. Czyżby Black znowu się wymknął i wtedy go schwytali? To było możliwe, bo choć ten pies był tak niedorzecznie głupi, nikt inny by mu nie pozwolił wyjść.

Nie, to wszystko cuchnęło zdechłą od tygodnia rybą. Pomijając wszystko inne, gdyby mieli zamiar złapać Blacka, on byłby w to zaangażowany - Czarny Pan doskonale wiedział jak bardzo się nie znoszą i pozwoliłby Severusowi dołączyć do zabawy. A nawet jeśli zostałby schwytany, dlaczego mieliby go zabrać do Departamentu Tajemnic? Nic dobrego by im z tego nie przyszło... chyba, że chcieli zwabić tam Pottera, na przykład grożąc jego ojcu chrzestnemu.

Okej, w porządku. Ale skąd Potter to wie? I dlaczego próbował użyć kominka, by z kimś porozmawiać? Severus się martwił i gdy nad tym rozmyślał, aż do bólu przygryzał wargę. Cholera, cholera, cholera! Musiał się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje. Zatrzymał się przy najbliższym obrazie i żwawo podszedł do wyglądającego na surowego czarodzieja, jakiegoś eksperta od Transmutacji, którego imienia nie pamiętał.

- Znajdź portret Fineasa Nigellusa i powiedz mu, że muszę z nim natychmiast porozmawiać.

- Co jest takie pilne? - zirytowany zapytał były Dyrektor.

Próbując nie rozmyślać o tym, co w tym momencie dzieciom może robić Umbridge, Severus odwarknął:

- Idź do swojego drugiego portretu i powiedz mi, gdzie jest Black. Natychmiast.

Fineas niechętnie posłuchał go i po minucie wrócił.

- Jak zwykle dąsa się w pokoju Hipogryfa. Czemu?

Prawie upadł z ulgi, ale wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

- Nie ważne. Musiałem mieć pewność, że tam się znajduje.

Zignorował złość portretu, odwrócił się i odszedł, ponownie kierując się do gabinetu ropuchy. Chciał się upewnić, że kobieta nie zabiła żadnego ucznia i powiedzieć Potterowi, że to nieprawda. Gdy wszedł do gabinetu zastał swoich Ślizgonów leczących swoje siniaki, rani i kłócących się ze sobą. Jednak w zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnego Gryfona czy Krukona. _Do kurwy nędzy, co tym razem się stało?_

- Co na diabła żeście robili? – zażądał informacji, próbując się nie roześmiać. Pragnienie śmiechu wzrosło, gdy marudzący i oburzony Draco powiedział mu, co się stało. Granger odegrała przedstawienie, które przegapił, a za które powinna dostać Oskara. Z sukcesem wywabiła ropuchę wraz z Potterem do Zakazanego Lasu, a w tym czasie ich przyjaciele pokonali tak zwaną Brygadę Inkwizycyjną i uciekli.

- Wszyscy okryliście się dzisiaj chwałą – zjadliwie powiedział, rozglądając się po swoich uczniach gapiących się na niego ponuro. – Właśnie to otrzymujecie za bycie sługusami kogoś takiego, jak ona. Nie współczuję wam, zwłaszcza waszej dwójce – dodał miażdżąco, patrząc na Farley i Goyle'a. – Zostać pokonanym przez dwoje czwartoklasistów, w tym przez dziewczyną, która tylko ciałem znajduje się na tej samej planecie, co my.

Eliksiry Lovegood były… co najmniej unikalne, ale przynajmniej nigdy nie spowodowała eksplozji. Przy jednej pamiętnej okazji _otruła_ połowę swojej klasy, wypełniając laboratorium oparami przypominającymi LSD. Skutkiem tego była grupa nastolatków bezsensownie bredzących o mackach wchodzących przez okna – nadal nie był tego do końca pewien, bo lochy _nie miały_ okien – ale przynajmniej te lekcje nigdy nie były nudne, a jej prace domowe czasami były bezcenne.

- Ale, proszę pana – zaprotestował Draco – pani Dyrektor… Potter… nie powinniśmy?

- To tylko Potter i Granger. Myślę, że najlepszy pracownik Ministerstwa da sobie radę – odparł z delikatną drwiną, mściwie zastanawiając się, co też pod tymi krzaczastymi włosami dziewczyna wymyśliła. Byłby srodze nią zawiedziony, gdyby to nie było coś wspaniałego. – Idźcie do Pokoju Wspólnego, a ja naprawię ten bałagan. A jeśli któreś z was wychyli choćby jeden palec na zewnątrz przed jutrzejszym porankiem, będzie wam bardzo przykro. Wyrażam się jasno? – wbrew powszechnej opinii, nie wszystko uchodziło jego wychowankom na sucho. Prywatnie był dla nich tak ostry, jak tylko mógł bez narażania swojej pozycji i karał ich wtedy, gdy zasłużyli. Dzięki temu usłyszał ponure

- Tak, proszę pana – gdy Brygada Inkwizycyjna z podkulonymi ogonami opuszczała gabinet. Wolno wypuścił powietrze, przetarł oczy i wyszedł, udając się na mury. Przyglądał się ciemniejącemu Lasowi i zastanawiał się, co się tam dzieje.

Po chwili zobaczył, że coś się dzieje. Ledwie słyszał dźwięki, ale coś sprawiło, że kilka testrali odleciało. Jakikolwiek plan miała Granger, był on spektakularny. Nie mógł się już doczekać, by o tym usłyszeć.

* * *

><p>Stopniowo, wraz z coraz ciemniejszym niebem, Severus był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Jego ramię raz lub dwa lekko zapiekło, a to oznaczało, że misja Lucjusza i Belli już się zaczęła. Jednakże teraz był odpowiedzialny za szkołę. W końcu zobaczył poruszenie na linii Lasu i mrużył oczy tak długo, aż rozpoznał Firenza. Blady centaur niósł kogoś na grzbiecie i był sam. Gdy ujrzał Umbridge, zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. <em>Gdzie są dzieci? O Boże.<em>

On wiedział, że Black nie został schwytany, ale Potter wciąż był o tym przekonany. Chłopak brzmiał na przerażonego i był tak zdesperowany, że poprosił _jego_ o pomoc. Nagle spłynęło olśnienie. _Oklumencja. Ty mały, głupi gówniarzu! Nigdy nie nauczyłeś się zamykać umysłu!_ Żeby to jasny szlag trafił! Czarny Pan uświadomił sobie, jak używać połączenia między nimi i wysłał chłopakowi fałszywy sen, w którym jego ojciec chrzestny został porwany i jest przetrzymywany w Departamencie Tajemnic. Liczyli na gryfońskie zachowanie Pottera. Bez Dumbledore'a i Minerwy nie było w Hogwarcie nikogo innego, komu chłopak by zaufał, więc oczywiście sam tam poleciał.

Gdzie znajdzie czekających na niego Lucjusza i Bellę.

Nawet jeśli pozwoliłby Zakonowi, żeby zobaczył jego Patronusa, to zaklęcie nie działało i bez Minerwy w zamku nie było ani jednej osoby, której by zaufał, więc albo zostawi niestrzeżoną szkołę w rękach Umbridge – nie było opcji, a poza tym zajęłoby to zbyt wiele czasu – albo użyje jedynego kominka, do którego ropucha nie miała dostępu, tego w Gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Odwrócił się i tak szybko, jak śmiał ruszył korytarzami szkoły. Doszedł do gargulców, które po uważnym przyjrzeniu mu się, wpuściły go bez hasła.

- Severusie, co się dzieje? – zapytała ze ściany Dylis.

Zignorował ją, uklęknął na dywaniku przed kominkiem i rozpalił w nim ogień, przeklinając Dumbledore'a za to, że nie zostawił im możliwości skontaktowania się ze sobą. Choć musiał przyznać, że Dyrektor nie mógł przewidzieć, iż jego Patronus przestanie działać, że Minerwa zostanie zraniona tak mocno, że będzie musiała opuścić szkołę czy… Potrząsając głową, wrzucił garść proszku do płomieni i wsadził głowę w ogień.

- Grimmauld Place dwanaście! Halo, Zakon! Niech się ktoś odezwie!

- Trzymaj swoje tłuste włosy, Smarkerusie, bo inaczej ogień je złapie. Co jest tak cholernie pilne?

- Black, nigdy nie sądziłem, ze to powiem, ale cieszę się, że cię słyszę – odparł z dreszczem i szybko rozejrzał się po kuchni. Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody i Black. Idealnie. – Posłuchajcie. Na Pottera została zastawiona pułapka. Czarny Pan przekonał go, że zostałeś porwany i jesteś przetrzymywany w Departamencie Tajemnic. Sądzę, że on i jego mali przyjaciele wyruszyli ci na ratunek.

- Co? Snape –

- Dowiedziałem się dopiero dzisiaj. _Nie miałem o tym pojęcia!_ I wątpię, żeby on też w to uwierzył, ale zniknął z przyjaciółmi z ich głupiej grupy Obrony. Wyślijcie cholerną kawalerię. I gdzie do diabła jest Dumbledore?

- Właściwie to powinien się tu pojawić za chwilę – powiedział Kingsley.

- Och, jak miło, że do nas dołączy – splunął Severus, czując i ulgę, i złość. – Black, zostań tu i powiedz mu, co się dzieje. A reszta z was lepiej, żeby już się tam ruszyła.

- Zamknij się, Smarkerusie. Nie zostanę tutaj, gdy mój chrześniak jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie jestem takim tchórzem jak ty.

- Nie mam zamiaru tracić czasu na czekanie aż wymyślisz nowe przezwisko – odparł. Przygryzł wargę, gdy poczuł jak ramię ponownie go piecze. – Ruszcie się. Muszę spróbować ogarnąć wszystko tutaj i sprawdzić, czy dalej są w Zakazanym Lesie, choć w to wątpię. – Nim ktokolwiek miałby szansę coś powiedzieć, mężczyzna wyjął głowę z kominka. Następnie odwrócił się do gapiących się na niego portretów. – Ci, którzy mają swoje obrazy w Ministerstwie niech tam wszystkiego doglądają – rozkazał w drodze do drzwi.

Nie chciał oddawać Umbridge do Skrzydła. Jak dla niego nadal mogła leżeć na podłodze i wykrwawić się na śmierć. Choć musiał przyznać, że nie była bardzo poraniona. W końcu się złamał i zaciągnął ją do Szpitala, po drodze bezwstydnie obijając ją kilka ścian. Kiedy oddał ją pod opiekę Poppy, obszedł zamek, upewniając się, że pozostali uczniowie odpowiednio się zachowują. Następnie ruszył na szkolne błonia, by dokonać niemożliwego – przeszukać Zakazany Las.

* * *

><p>- Nienawidzę drzew – wymamrotał jakiś czas później do siebie. Zatrzymał się i poirytowany zaklął. W głębi serca był miastowym chłopakiem i nie za bardzo lubił lasy. Nigdy nie należał do Skautów i nigdy tego nie chciał, a większą część jego doświadczeń z drzewami stanowiła wspinaczka od czasu do czasu na jedno z trzech drzew rosnących na skraju lokalnego boiska. Z czego połowę razy spadał albo był z nich spychany przez większych chłopców.<p>

Pomijając wszystko inne, nic _nie_ _widział_. Księżyc świecił na niebie, ale nie był nawet blisko pełni – w sumie dobrze; w Lesie nie było wilkołaków, słyszał jedynie hałasy i dziwne dźwięki, ale spróbuj wytłumaczyć to jego fobii – i było prawie czarno. _Lumos_ wypełniło las tylko dziwnymi, ruszającymi się cieniami, które za każdym razem sprawiały, że prawie wyskakiwał z własnej skóry, gdyż myślał, że widzi coś podkradającego się do niego. Tam, gdzie mógł, trzymał się ścieżek, ale tylko Hagrid znał wszystkie drogi.

- Oczywiście – wymamrotał krzywo – każdy inny nie przeszedłby trzech kroków bez napotkania pomocnych centaurów, dobrych wróżek albo cholernych gadających wiewiórek, albo czegoś innego.

Ale nie, nie on. Prawie wszystko w Lesie było nadnaturalne i inteligentne i nic nie podejdzie do kogoś z tak silną aurą Czarnej Magii wokół siebie. Wszystko wiedziało, że ma Mroczny Znak. Cholerny Firenzo nawet na niego nie patrzy, a próbował choć raz być uprzejmy. Nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby wkurzyć Umbridge. Śmierciożercy byli tu pozostawieni sami sobie. Nawet niebezpieczne kreatury go omijały, skoro był zbyt kościsty na posiłek. W tym momencie z radością przyjąłby nawet atak, byle tylko móc pozbyć się choć części adrenaliny. Był więcej niż zdolny zabić cokolwiek w tym lesie i to mogłoby mu pomóc uspokoić się. Cholerne drzewa. Cholerni Gryfoni. Cholerny Harry cholerny Potter i jego cholerni, głupi przyjaciele. Zdążył sobie uświadomić, że z pewnością ich tu już nie było i na pewno pośpieszyli do Londynu, by dogonić senne mary. To nie miało sensu, równie dobrze mógł zawrócić do zamku. Może będzie miał szczęście i po powrocie dowie się, że Umbridge nie żyje na skutek odniesionych obrażeń?

Bez jakiegoś szlaku z chleba czy czegokolwiek innego nie miał szansy, by przeszukać cały las. Nie był nawet pewien jaki on jest duży. Może gdyby spojrzał nań z powietrza i próbował przeszukać sektorami, ale jego szansa na dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek byłaby mniejsza od zera. Zwłaszcza po ciemku. Znając swoje szczęście zostałby zaatakowany przez Testrala lub coś gorszego. Poza tym nie przepadał za lataniem. Och, to było użyteczne i z pewnością wyglądało imponująco, ale uczenie się było raczej nieprzyjemne i prawie śmiertelne. Mógłby wezwać jakąś miotłę z zamku, ale najwidoczniej były gówniane, skoro tylu uczniów używało własnych.

Krzywiąc się, przyznał się do porażki i ruszył w stronę szkoły, by ponownie zająć pozycję na murach. Spacerował w tę i nazad, czekając aż coś się stanie. Ii tak nie miał nic innego do roboty. Gdy ponownie zapiekło go ramię, pozwolił sobie na chwilę paniki, stanowczo wmawiając sobie, że to nie o Hermionę Granger najbardziej się martwił.

* * *

><p>Severus prawie dostał zawału, gdy śmiesznie ostentacyjny Patronus - feniks Dumbledore'a pojawił się przy nim i poinformował go, że są w drodze powrotnej. To był prawie najgorszy wieczór w jego życiu, spędzony na wydeptywaniu dziur na murach i panikowaniu. Gryfonka, o którą się troszczył była w niebezpieczeństwie, a on pozostał bezsilny i nie miał sposobu dowiedzenia się, co się dzieje. Wargę przygryzł do krwi, kostkami uderzył o ścianę i naciągnął przy tym ramię. Był przerażony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory.<p>

Jedyna produktywna rzecz, którą przez ten czas zrobił, to ciche nagrodzeniu Gryffindoru dwudziestoma punktami za to, co Granger zrobiła ropusze. To był przebłysk paskudnego geniuszu. Być może to zużyło całą jej inteligencję, bo to jedyne racjonalne wytłumaczenie jakie znalazł na to, dlaczego pospieszyła za Potterem prosto w ramiona śmierci. Zamiast tego powinna ogłuszyć tego bezgranicznego idiotę i przyjść do niego, by dowiedzieć się, co się tak naprawdę dzieje. Resztę czasu spędził trwając w bezsilnym gniewie z nerwami napiętymi jak postronki, czekając aż jego ramię ponownie zapłonie. Z powodu czystego przerażenia i frustracji odebrał Gryffindorowi te dwadzieścia punktów, a potem jeszcze trochę więcej.

Dyrektora widział przez trzy minuty. Wystarczająco długo, by mu powiedział, iż dzieci wróciły bezpiecznie i że dłużej porozmawiają, gdy wszystko będzie zrobione.

- Sądzę, że Poppy będzie potrzebowała twojej pomocy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – dodał Dumbledore.

Następnie staruszek ruszył, by – miejmy nadzieję – wbić Harry'emu cholernemu Potterowi trochę rozumu do głowy i trwające długo cięgi. Severus poczuł jak ściska mu się żołądek. Byli jacyś ranni? Pobiegł przez niezliczoną ilość schodów, ciągnących się między lochami a Szpitalem. Po drodze przeklinał swoją wybujałą wyobraźnię, gdy jego umysł wypełniły myśli o krwawym horrorze.

- Poppy?

- Severus, dzięki Merlinowi – powiedziała zmęczona pielegniarka, gdy go zobaczyła.

- Kto został zraniony?

- W większości to tylko zaciecia i siniaki. Panna Lovegood ma złamaną kostkę, a pan Logbottom złamany nos. Chciałabym, żebyś spojrzał na pana Weasley'a i pannę Granger… - zamrugała i szybko dodała. – Spokojnie, Severusie, nie jest bardzo zraniona.

Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i rozluźnił zaciśnięte pięści. _Nie rób tak, kobieto! Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału?_

- Więc dlaczego mnie potrzebujesz? – zapytał kwaśno.

- Ponieważ nie rozpoznaję klątwy, której użyto, a nie dlatego, że to zagraża życiu – odpowiedziała mu lakonicznie. – Pan Weasley jest bardziej uszkodzony. Tędy. Teraz, Severusie – dodała ostrzegawczym tonem. Skrzywił się w jej kierunku, ale posłusznie ruszył za kobietą, choć mówiąc szczerze, mało go obchodził stan chłopaka.

W innych okolicznościach być może uznałby obrażenia pana Weasley'a za bardziej interesujące. Jednak teraz dyptam załatwi sprawę, pozostawiając minimalne blizny, a on miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. W przeciwieństwie do rudego idioty, Granger była przytomna. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy wszedł przez kurtyny otaczające jej łóżko i oczy dziewczyny wypełniły się łzami.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana – wyszeptała chrypiąc. – Próbowałam… myślałam… mówił, że to działa, że się mnie słucha… ja…

- To nie twoja wina – miękko odpowiedział, potrząsając głową. Nie była winna temu, że jej przyjaciel jest idiotą i kłamcą. – Ja również sądziłem, że pracuje nad swoją Oklumencją. I nic nie wiedziałem o tym planie. – _Chociaż powinienem._ Czy Voldemort już mu nie ufał, czy to był jakiś test, czy…? Teraz to już nieważne. Skupi się na tym, z czym może sobie poradzić, a resztą zajmie się później. Spojrzał na nią surowo, gdy stanął obok łóżka. – Nie powinnaś była z nim iść.

- Nie mogłam puścić go samego…

- Żadne z was nie powinno iść – powiedział krótko. Każda część resztki jego samokontroli była mu potrzebna, żeby nie chwycić dziewczyny, nie potrząsnać nią i nie zacząć krzyczeć. Cholernie głupi, niemożliwi Gryfoni i ich lekkomyślna, ochronna lojalność. Cholera, sam posiadał tę cechę, co znaczyło, że był aż nadto świadom jak głupie to było. Poza tym od dawna nie był tak przerażony.

- Próbowaliśmy sprawdzić czy to prawda, czy nie – odpowiedziała niezrozumiale, gdy zaczęła znowu płakać. – Umbridge nas złapała po tym, jak udało nam się skontaktować z Kwaterą Główną. Stworek powiedział, że Syriusz został porwany…

_Doprawdy…_ Severus odepchnął tę myśl na później. Przynajmniej miała na tyle oleju w głowie, że próbowała się dowiedzieć, co się naprawdę dzieje. Prawie nie świadomie umieścił kilka zaklęć na kurtynach, by dać im trochę prywatności, po czym usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

- Proszę przestać płakać, panno Granger – powiedział zmęczony. – To była długa i męcząca noc dla nas wszystkich, a płacz sprawi, że poczujesz się jeszcze gorzej. Nikt cię nie obwinia. A teraz, Poppy powiedziała, że jesteś ranna. Muszę zobaczyć.

Oczywiście powiedzenie dziecku, żeby przestało płakać nie oznaczało, iż tak się stanie. Wystarczająco długo był nauczycielem, by to wiedzieć. Próbując nie wzdychać zbyt dramatycznie, sięgnął chusteczkę ze swojej kieszeni, stanowczo kazał jej wydmuchać nos, zebrać się w sobie i powiedzieć mu, gdzie ją boli. Trochę czasu zajęło jej udzielenie zrozumiałej odpowiedzi i kiedy usłyszał jej słowa, stwierdził, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby milczała.

- Moja klatka piersiowa.

Severus po cichu przeklinał swoją wyobraźnię i rezolutnie nadal patrzył dziewczynie w oczy.

- Gdzie dokładnie? – zapytał spokojnie, podczas gdy jego myśli wirowały, rozdarte między fascynacją i horrorem. _Cholera, Poppy, mogłaś mnie ostrzec. _Nie _jestem w nastroju na to._ Ogólnikowo wskazała ręką na koszulę nocną, w którą wpakowała ją mediwiedźma, a on westchnął i ponowił pytanie obojętnym głosem.

- Czy ta rana jest widoczna bez zdejmowania odzieży?

Granger skinęła głową, nieelegancko pociągając nosem. Mimo bycia zaczerwienioną od płaczu, próbowała się nie zarumienić. Naprawdę nie winił jej za to, że czuła się zawstydzona. Sam nienawidził bycia choć odrobinę wyeksponowanym przed kimkolwiek i gdyby był na jej miejscu, z pewnością by nie chciał, żeby ktoś taki jak on się gapił.

- W takim wypadku muszę zobaczyć. Jeśli pani chce, mogę zawołać Poppy…

Potrząsnęła głową, zamykając oczy, jakby dzięki temu mogła poczuć się mniej zawstydzona. Poluźniła dekolt koszuli i wzdrygnęła się, gdy odsuwała materiał. Sewerus pochylił się, skupiając się na ranie i westchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, iż nie jest tak źle, jak sobie wyobrażał. Jednak mimo wszystko było źle. Długa rana, wyglądająca na coś między cięciem a oparzeniem, która zaczynała się poniżej jej obojczyka, przecinała jej mostek i kończyła się tuż nad jej biustonoszem.

- Jak bardzo boli? – zapytał, zapalając na końcu różdżki światło, by móc się lepiej przyjrzeć.

Próbował zachowywać się obojętnie, jednocześnie wyzywając samego siebie od drani. _To nie moja wina_, powiedział do siebie obronnym głosem. Czymkolwiek by nie był, nadal pozostawał mężczyzną i dawno nie był z kobietą – ostatni raz lata temu, co było jednocześnie zawstydzające i smutne. Poza tym był bardzo zmęczony i jego mentalna dyscyplina nie była na najwyższym poziomie. Badanie klatki piersiowej nastolatki nie należało do jego codziennej rutyny. Po prawdzie odkąd sam przestał być nastolatkiem nigdy się to nie zdarzało. Jako młody nauczyciel przywykł do przebywania wśród nastolatek, ale, no naprawdę, były granice.

- … sześć? Siedem? – w końcu odpowiedziała, rozpraszając go i przywracając do rzeczywistości.

Zamrugał, patrząc na nią, a dziewczyna słabo się uśmiechnęła. Jego usta lekko się uniosły w odpowiedzi i potrząsnął głową. _Cholerni Gryfoni._ Czasami – bardzo, bardzo rzadko, ale czasami – jeden z nich zasługiwał na miano odważnego.

- Normalnie powiedziałbym, że uczeń który jest bezczelny, zbytnio nie cierpi. Jednakże w pani przypadku, panno Granger, zaczynam się zastanawiać czy nie powinienem poszukać urazów głowy.

Za to otrzymał coś, co można by nazwać śmiechem zduszonym przez szloch.

- Jak mają się inni?

- Pod opieką – zapewnił ją. – A teraz się zamknij i pozwól mi się skoncentrować. Nie będzie bolało.

Znał zaklęcie, którego użyto, ale ktokolwiek je rzucał, nie zrobił tego dobrze. Gdyby klątwa została użyta poprawnie, w tym momencie Granger by umierała. Zaś teraz... Powoli zaczął przesuwać różdżką wzdłuż rany, łagodnie rzucając czar. Od lat Poppy próbowała dowiedzieć się, co to dokładnie za zaklęcie, ale nie miał zamiaru tego zdradzać ani jej, ani nikomu innemu.

Dziewczyna słabo załkała:

- Powiedział pan, że nie będzie bolało!

- Skłamałem - spokojnie odparł, na chwilę przerywając. Spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią. - Nie ruszaj się. Jest głębiej niż myślałem i masz co najmniej jedno złamane żebro. Do tego wewnętrzne urazy. Co najmniej do końca semestru będziesz w łóżku, codziennie wypijając mnóstwo eliksirów - ponownie podjął śpiewną inkantację, ignorując jej dalsze protesty. Skończył z westchnieniem ulgi. - Zrobiłem, co mogłem, panno Granger, ale obawiam się, że ma pani pierwszą, bitewną bliznę.

Wyglądała na zasmuconą, co było zrozumiałe, a połączone ze wszystkim, co dzisiaj przeżyła, że ponownie zaczęła płakać. Lata temu zauważył, że bardzo mało lub w ogóle nie poświęcała uwagi swojemu wyglądowi, ale nawet tacy ludzie nienawidzili blizn, a nastolatkowie mieli wrażliwe ego.

- Będzie lekka poprawa - powiedział cicho. - Rana jest tylko w połowie wyleczona, lepiej, żeby mogła się sama zagoić, skoro już cię nie boli i nie ma ryzyka, że sama ponownie się otworzy. Jednakże zawsze będziesz miała bliznę.

Tylko tak mógł ją pocieszyć. Jego własna skóra wyglądała tak, jakby dorwał się do niej pijany Picasso. Pierwszą permanentną bliznę zarobił zanim skończył dziesięć lat.

- Powinnaś spróbować zasnąć, jeśli możesz - powiedział. Ponownie wręczył jej swoją chusteczkę i wstał.

Już miał wyjść, ale z wahaniem zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na dziewczynę i widać po nim było, iż bije się z myślami.

- Kto to był? - w końcu zapytał.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na wyczerpaną. Gdy na niego spojrzała pustym wzrokiem, ciemne oczy wydawały się ogromne w jej bardzo bladej twarzy.

- Dołohov - wyszeptała tak cicho, że musiał nadstawić ucha, by ją dobrze usłyszeć. _Dołohov,_ powtórzył sobie zamyślony Severus. To by przynajmniej wyjaśniało brak celności. Ten mężczyzna był totalnym imbecylem, choć przed Azkabanem był siłą, na którą należało uważać.

- Niech pani idzie spać, panno Granger - powiedział miękko. - Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, dobrze sobie pani poradziła.

I nawet jeśli sam przed sobą nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ulżyło mu, gdy zobaczył, że jest cała i zdrowa.

- Dziękuję, proszę pana.

Kiedy Severus opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne i był w połowie drogi do lochów, poczuł jak go piecze lewe przedramię. Widocznie Voldemort wreszcie sobie przypomniał, że brakuje jego szpiega. Jego Pan nie będzie zadowolony. Powstrzymując dreszcz, sprawdził czy w kieszeni ma szatę i maskę. Następnie zmienił kierunek i udał się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. _Źli nie zaznają spoczynku._

* * *

><p>Hermiona obudziła się w ciemności i odkryła, że Krzywołap znalazł do niej drogę. Ciepło jego ciała na jej nogach i mruczenie trochę złagodziły ból w klatce piersiowej, który tylko częściowo był spowodowany wciąż wrażliwym od rany miejscem. W tamtym momencie była nabuzowana adrenaliną i nie mogła się zatrzymać, i pomyśleć. Jednakże teraz była w stanie zauważyć jak blisko byli powolnej i bolesnej śmierci. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykała oczy, widziała Voldemorta. Opisy Harry'ego były niechętne i zupełnie nie pokrywały się z rzeczywistością.<p>

Głaszcząc ciepłe futerko swojego pupila, powoli zaczęła słyszeć głosy dochodzące z niedaleka i nadstawiła ucha. Krzywołap uniósł łeb i na nią spojrzał, po czym zeskoczył z łóżka i zniknął między zasłonami. Dźwięki stały się głośniejsze i dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie, że kot musiał uchylić drzwi. Następnie wrócił do łóżka i ponownie zwinął się w kłębek.

- Dobry chłopiec - wyszeptała i pogłaskała go, przysłuchując się głosom.

- Powiedziałem już, że nie ma nic więcej do zaraportowania, Dyrektorze - ten głos łatwo było rozpoznać. Mimo wyraźnego wyczerpania i chrypki, to nadal był Snape. Musiał zostać wezwany po tym, jak od niej wyszedł i nie było możliwoście, żeby spotkanie przebiegło dobrze. W tych okolicznościach pewnikiem było, że mężczyzna był tutaj, bo najprawdopodobniej potrzebował pomocy od Poppy, a nie po to, żeby porozmawiać ze swoim pracodawcą. Choć gdy zachrypnięty kontynuował, nie dało się tego usłyszeć w jego głosie. - Był... wściekły. Nie powiedział nic, co by miało jakąkolwiek wartość. W zasadzie poza klątwami i epitetami prawie nic nie mówił. Dopóki on się nie uspokoi, nie będę miał żadnych nowych informacji.

- Nic - syknął ktoś inny. Głos brzmiał znajomo, ale dopóki ponownie się nie odezwał, nie poznała Moody'ego. - Co to za pożytek, Snape? Musimy się dowiedzieć, co on teraz zrobi.

- Dopóki wszyscy nie odzyskają sił, wiele zrobić nie może - odparł sucho Snape. - Dzisiaj prawie zabił Bellatrix i Lucjusza. Nie ważne jak bardzo jest na nich wściekły, oni są jego pułkownikami i potrzebuje ich. Chociaż dzięki temu, że to oni byli w centrum jego zainteresowania, reszta zbyt mocno nie oberwała. W każdym razie nie może wiele zdziałać. Ministerstwo było hazardem, który się nie opłacił.

- Mówisz o tym tak zwyczajnie - cienki głos był przepełniony goryczą tak bardzo, że Hermiona nie rozpoznała właściciela.

- Remusie, - powiedział miękko Dyrektor - proszę, mów ciszej.

- Cholera, Albusie, spójrz na niego. Nie obchodzi go to, co się stało.

- A dlaczego powinno? - zapytał zimno Snape. Tak, zdecydowała Hermiona, słuchając go. Zdecydowanie miał zdarte gardło. - Wygraliśmy, czyż nie? Czarny Pan nie dostał tego, co chciał i co dziwne, dzięki głupiemu szczęściu dzieci przeżyły swoją pierwszą bitwę. Udało nam się nawet pozbyć Umbridge i mama nadzieję, przekonać Ministerstwo, żeby nie wchodziło nam w drogę. Nie widzę w tym niczego dołującego.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Najpewniej zatańczyłeś taniec zwycięstwa, gdy nikt cię nie widział! Założę się, że się śmiałeś. Wreszcie dostałeś to, co chciałeś, co nie, Snape?

- Lupin, - zaskakująco cierpliwym głosem powiedział Snape - nie mam absolutnie zielonego pojęcia, o czym ty bredzisz i, mówiąc szczerze, nie obchodzi mnie to teraz. Od kilku dni porządnie nie spałem i ledwie widzę na oczy. Czy możemy, proszę skończyć to spotkanie, żebym mógł się chociaż na godzinę położyć do łóżka, nim będę musiał wracać do pracy?

- Mówię o Syriuszu, ty bydlaku!

- A niby czemu?

- _Bo nie żyje!_

Nastąpiła długa cisza. Hermiona tak bardzo wychyliła się z łóżka, ze niewiele brakowało, by z niego spadła. Próbowała coś usłyszeć. Ignorując ból w klatce piersiowej, zamknęła oczy, by się bardziej skoncentrować na zmyśle słuchu.

Wreszcie po czasie, który dla niej trwał jak godziny, Snape ponownie się odezwał.

- Black jest martwy? - powiedział pusto. Z jego tonu można było wywnioskować, że nie bardzo rozumie to, co właśnie usłyszał.

- Jakbyś nie wiedział - warknął Moody. - Remus ma rację, pewnie tańczyłeś z radości.

- Ja... nie wiedziałem - głos Snape'a wciąż był dziwnie skonfundowany.

- Kłamca!

- Nie wiedziałem - powtórzył, tym razem brzmiąc na zagniewanego. - Nie wiem nic na temat tego, co się stało. Jedyne, co wiem to to, że Potter miał wizję kundla w kłopotach, ten dziwaczny skrzat domowy skłamał chłopakowi, więc on i grupa jego małych przyjaciół wpakowała się w tarapaty. Bella i Lucjusz z kumplami już na nich czekali i była walka. Oni są poranieni, a Czarny Pan jest wściekły. To _wszystko_, co wiem - gniew powoli się zmniejszał. - Black jest martwy... - powtórzył zamyślony, jakby wypróbowywał brzmienie tych słów. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna naprawdę nie potrafi tego zrozumieć.

- Tak - powiedział cicho Dyrektor. - Syriusz został zabity przez Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sporo dźwięków rozległo się w tym samym momencie. To brzmiało tak, jakby Snape zaczął się śmiać, a Lupin albo Moody, albo obydwaj próbowali go przekląć, uderzyć albo coś, na co mężczyzna zasłużył. Dumbledore interweniował nim cokolwiek mogłoby się stać, przypominając im wszystkim, żeby byli cicho. Następnie odesłał dwóch pozostałych członków Zakonu, zostając w korytarzu tylko ze Snape'em.

- Więc kolejny Huncwot nie żyje - powiedział refleksyjnie Snape.

- Nie ma potrzeby bycia tak radosnym, Severusie - zmęczonym głosem odparł Dumbledore. W przeciwieństwie do Mistrza Eliksirów brzmiał na smutnego.

- Powinienem za nim płakać? - chciał wiedzieć Snape. Kwaśny ton nie był w stanie ukryć chrypy w jego zwykle jedwabistym głosie. - Będę go tak samo opłakiwał, jakby on to robił, gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna.

- Wiem, że chciałeś, aby był martwy...

- Nie, nie chciałem - niespodziewanie przerwał Snape. - Gdybym chciał, żeby nie żył, to bym go zabił. Dla mnie nie był na tyle istotnym elementem planu, by mógł żyć dalej. Nigdy nie traktowałem morderstwa lekko, Dumbledore - nie dało się nie rozpoznać goryczy w jego głosie. - Nie był warty ceny.

- Syriusz był dobrym człowiekiem.

- Lepszym niż ja? Nie, nie odpowiadaj. Nie chcę usłyszeć ani jak to mówisz, ani jak znowu mi kłamiesz - westchnął Snape. - Jest wpół do szóstej rano, Dumbledore. Nie jestem w nastroju. Nie ma sensu, żebym próbował zasnąć, więc ruszmy się. Chcę wkrótce porozmawiać z Poppy. Czy usłyszeli przepowiednię?

Hermiona wpatrzyła się w drzwi, ponownie nadstawiając uszy, gdy Dyrektor odpowiadał:

- Nie. Nikt nie słyszał, co w tym momencie jest chyba najlepsze.

- Czy kiedykolwiek powiesz mi część, której nie znam? - zapytał Snape, a Hermiona o mało co nie spadła z szoku z łóżka. _Snape _znał część przepowiedni? Z tego, co było powiedziane zrozumiała, że Voldemort zna część proroctwa i próbował zdobyć jego drugą część, ale skąd Snape wiedział? Z pewnością On nie powiedział żadnemu Śmierciożercy. I Dyrektor o wszystkim wiedział?

- Nie, chyba że nie będzie innego wyjścia, Severusie - cicho odrzekł Dumbledore. - Nie chcę, żebyś był częścią finałowych wydarzeń.

To sprawiło, że Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, ale jedyną reakcją Snape'a było westchnięcie, które nie brzmiało ani na takie z zaskoczenia, ani na gniewne.

- Nie, przypuszcza, że nie. Jak sobie życzysz, Dyrektorze. A teraz, co chcesz, żebym powiedział Ślizgonom?

Gdy mężczyźni się oddalali, ich głosy cichły. Hermionie udało się ponownie wsunąć do łóżka bez zbytniego nadwyrężania klatki piersiowej. Była zbyt zmęczona, by się teraz zastanawiać nad tym, co usłyszała. Przemyślenia będą musiały zaczekać. Poppy zostawiła jej łagodny eliksir nasenny. Wzięła go z nadzieją, iż mikstura zepchnie jej sny zbyt głęboko, by mogła je pamiętać po przebudzeniu. W końcu pozwoliła wyczerpaniu wygrać.

* * *

><p>Więc Syriusz Black był martwy. Rozmyślając nad tym, rozejrzał się po swoich pokojach. Naprawdę nie był pewien, co w związku z tym czuje. Na pewno nie był smutny. Dlaczego miałby opłakiwać kogoś, kogo tak bardzo nienawidził? A on naprawdę nienawidził Blacka w tak dogłębny i prymitywny sposób, że nikt nie miałby nadziei tego zrozumieć. Czuł, że miał do tego prawo. W końcu Black własnymi rękoma do spółki z Jamesem Potterem zamienił jego życie w piekło. Ich nieustanne napady były jedną z głównych przyczyn, przez które w wieku szesnastu lat wziął nóż i podciął sobie nadgarstki. Oczywiście to nie był jedyny powód, ale jeden z głównych. Pobieżnie spojrzał na pozostałe po tym wydarzeniu wyblakłe już blizny i wzruszył ramionami.<p>

Dumbledore był zdziwiony, że on i Black wciąż traktowali się wrogo. Staruszek zakładał, że nienawiść Severusa brała się z błędnego założenia, iż Syriusz zdradził Lily i myślał, że jeżeli wyjaśni Severusowi tę sytuację, to ten z własnej woli chętnie odłoży na bok szkolne urazy i się pogodzą. Mężczyzna westchnął. Dyrektor _nadal_ nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo go zniszczyła tamta listopadowa noc. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć, Black próbował go zabić i to bez żadnego powodu. Nikogo to wtedy nie obchodził i nadal nikogo nie obchodzi.

Również nikt nie rozumiał prawdziwego powodu jego nienawiści do Syriusza Blacka. Przez wiele lat Severus sam tego nie rozumiał, ale teraz był całkiem niezły w samoanalizie i w końcu rok temu zrozumiał. To była prosta, czysta zazdrość. Nie przez wygląd, pieniądze, przyjaciół czy coś równie niedorzecznie przyziemnego, ale dlatego, że Blacka wszyscy usprawiedliwiali, a jego nigdy. Cokolwiek Black zrobił źle, to było od razu wyjaśnione, usprawiedliwione i wybaczone. Bez względu na to, co się stało lub kto został zraniony - chłopak nie miał łatwego dzieciństwa, więc powinien być wychwalany za ucieczkę z takiego domu, nie był zły w głębi serca, bla, bla, bla. Każdy przechodził siebie, byleby tylko usprawiedliwić jego czyny.

Ale Severus? Nie ma szans. Nie ten mały, z przetłuszczonymi włosami dziwak, którego wszyscy nienawidzili. Nie ten dziwny chłopiec bez przyjaciół i mówiący same złośliwości. Nikogo nie obchodziły jego powody. Nikt nawet nie spróbował się dowiedzieć, ze on również nie miał łatwego dzieciństwa. Wszyscy założyli, że on _był_ zły w głębi serca. Nawet Lily szybko wierzyła we wszystko, co złego o nim usłyszała. Ta stara niesprawiedliwość wciąż go dręczyła. Na początku nic złego nie zrobił. A jednak James Potter i Syriusz Black od razu zdecydowali, że Severus Snape będzie ich wrogiem, a on nigdy nie zrozumiał dlaczego. Wciąż żywo pamiętał to bolesne, niezrozumiałe niedowierzanie, gdy sobie uświadomił jak nardzo oni go nienawidzą za... nic. Kiedy rękawica została rzucona, walczył z nimi w każdy możliwy sposób i na długo przed ukończeniem szkoły przestał być niewinny. Jednak to nie on wszystko zaczął i nie on tego chciał. Lecz nikt w to nie wierzył. Oczywiście złoci Gryfoni nie mogli być winni. To na pewno ten mały, ponury, z brudnymi włosami i obślizgłym wyglądem Ślizgon wszystko zaczął - najwidoczniej ludzie uwierzyli, że był wystarczająco głupi, by w pojedynkę zacząć wojnę z najbardziej popularnym w szkole gangiem. Po jakimś czasie łatwiej było trzymać się stereotypu niż z nim walczyć.

Gdyby spojrzeć z odpowiedniego punktu widzenia, on i Black mieli niepokojąco wiele wspólnego, ale nigdy nie byli tak samo traktowani. Nawet teraz, to właśnie był prawdziwy powód jego nienawiści. Black mógł włamać się do zamku, zaatakować Grubą Damę, ukraść coś Longbottomowi, wpędzić w histerię Weasley'a i później złamać chłopakowi nogę - i jakimś cudem, to było w porządku. Nigdy nawet nie został za żadną z tych rzeczy zganiony. Z czystej nudy mógł narazić cały Zakon Feniksa i to też było w pełni akceptowalne. Severus nie próbował nawet sobie wyobrazić co by się stało, gdyby to on zrobił coś takiego. Połowa jego kolegów ciąż wierzyła, że próbował przekląć Pottera Juniora podczas meczu Quidditcha na jego pierwszym roku, mimo tego, że sam Potter wyciągnął zeznanie z Quirrella. Również za przezwyciężenie własnego strachu i popędzenie za wilkołakiem, który nie wziął swojego Eliksiru Tojadowego, tylko po to, aby ratować dzieci przed, jak wtedy myślał, poważnym zagrożeniem nie otrzymał nic, poza potępieniem. Nic, co zrobił nie było wystarczająco dobre, a wszystko, czego dotknął bezcenny Huncwot, zmieniało się w złoto. Nie ważne były fakty, czy okoliczności, on nawet nie miał prawa być zły o to.

Nie, nawet przez chwilę nie będzie żałował Blacka. Lecz nie czuł się również specjalnie zadowolony. Jego nienawiść już dawno temu stała się zimna, już go to nie obchodziło. Nie przestanie go nienawidzić, nie wybaczy mu i nie zapomni przeszłości tylko dlatego, że był martwy, więc bycie trupem nic nie zmieniało. Jakoś za bardzo nie pragnął śmierci Blacka, ale też nie chciał go żywego. No dobrze, była jakaś jego mała, mroczna część, która śmiała się z przyjemności i nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że cieszy się, iż drań był martwy i wreszcie dostał to, na co kurwa zasłużył. Był również gdzieś głęboko odrobinę niezadowolony, że go przy tym nie było, ale Severus był bardzo dobry w ignorowaniu tej części siebie.

Black nie wnosił nic istotnego do tej wojny - cóż, jeżeli wszystko, czego chciał Zakon, to brudny, ponury dom, pełen złych wspomnień i przeklętych przedmiotów, mogli sobie wziąć Spinner's End. Jedyne, co robił były więzień to kręcenie się w kółko, użalanie się nad sobą i od czasu do czasu robienie głupiego wybryku, który narażał wszystkich. Następnie ruszył do boju i dał się zabić w heroicznym, typowo gryfońskim stylu.

Według Severusa to było dobre pozbycie się go. Ten mężczyzna był niestabilny, a jego strata była niewielka, no może poza faktem, że Potter stanie się jeszcze gorszy do zniesienia. Szkoda, że to właśnie Bella tego dokonała - ogólnie był przeciwny wszystkiemu, co sprawiało radość tej psychopatycznej dziwce. Jednak nie chciał być na jej miejscu. Co prawda nie wahałby się ani chwili w takiej sytuacji i nic by go nie powstrzymało, ale tak, jak powiedział Dumbledore'owi: gdyby chciał martwego Blacka, to już dawno by go zabił. Zabicie go nic by nie zmieniło. To nie byłaby zemsta za to, co się wcześniej działo, ponieważ tego nie da się pomścić. To już nie miało znaczenia.

Dwóch martwych, dwóch do zabicia - pozostali tylko dwaj żywi Huncwoci. Lupin... cóż, Severus pogardzał wilkołakiem, ale tak naprawdę go nie nienawidził. To naprawdę nie była wina Lupina, że był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by powstrzymać swoich przyjaciół i nigdy go nie winił za Wrzeszczącą Chatę - a przynajmniej nie za pierwszy raz. Czasami Lupin był tak samo wredny, jak jego przyjaciele, ale ni był typem, który lubił się znęcać. Poza tym Severus nie zawracał sobie głowy nienawidzeniem go, no, może poza zdarzeniem z boginem, ale odpłacił mu się, wydając go przed szkołą. Jednak Petigrew... to była inna historia. W końcu Pettigrew zdradził Lily.

_Chryste, jestem zmęczony._ Przetarł oczy. Teraz, gdy adrenalina opadła, był zbyt wyczerpany, by odczuwać ból z wcześniej. Na ślepo poszedł do sypialni. W pełni ubrany upadł na łóżko i zasnął.

* * *

><p><strong>Od autorki:<strong> Czyż to nie była zabawa? W następnym rozdziale kończy się semestr i nim zacznie się szósty rok, mamy przed sobą pracowite lato.


	13. Chapter 13

**Od autorki:** Ach, Ślizgoni... Wiecie, czasami potrafią być bardzo przebiegli. Ten rozdział jako pierwszy odbiega od kanonu - pomijając lekcje Uzdrowicielstwa.

* * *

><p>„<strong>Uśmiecham się, gdy jestem zły, oszukuję i kłamię,<strong>

**robię to, co muszę, by przetrwać.**

**Ale wiem, co jest dobre i co jest złe**

**I oddałbym życie za prawdę w mym sekretnym życiu"**

Leonard Cohen „Secret Life"

* * *

><p>Przebywanie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym było nudne. Tę wiedzę Hermiona zdobyła już na drugim roku. Ciągle swędziała ją klatka piersiowa i wszędzie był taki chaos, że przez większość czasu towarzystwa dotrzymywał jej tylko Krzywołap. Miała również wiele do przemyślenia. W przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia albo coś koło tego tyle się wydarzyło, że wciąż jej się kręciło w głowie.<p>

Chronologicznie, pierwszym takim ważnym zdarzeniem była poważna zmiana w jej dziwnych relacjach ze Snape'em. Najwidoczniej ich walka podczas lekcji Oklumencji była katalizatorem dla czegoś, czego nie rozumiała. Przed tym powiedziałaby, że każdy, kto wda się w słowną potyczkę ze Snape'em i subtelnie mu zasugeruje, że się myli, zostanie werbalnie zmiażdżony - możliwe, że nawet dosłownie - i będzie płacił za ten czyn dopóki się nie zestarzeje. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu mężczyzna był dziwnie pod wrażeniem. Tak, jakby ją szanował za zrobienie prawda jego zachowanie nie wydawało się inne, ale każdego ranka podczas biegania pomiędzy nimi panowała zamyślona cisza.

Po chwili zdecydowała, iż to zapewne przez to, że od bardzo dawna nikt nie śmiał mu się przeciwstawić. Samobójczy uczniowie może i protestowali, i była pewna, iż część nauczycieli na przestrzeni lat krytykowała go za jego czyny, ale ktoś stosujący jego własne metody przeciw niemu musi być rzadkością i być może właśnie to ją ocaliło. Co dziwne, wydawało się, że czuł się zawstydzony tym, co jej powiedział w zeszłym roku. Miło było wiedzieć, iż czasami żałuje swoich czynów, ale byłoby lepiej, gdyby w ogóle nie robił takich rzeczy. To wydarzenie pomogło jej też w uświadomieniu sobie, że momenty, w których go widziała poza lekcjami nie liczyły się jako część normalnego życia. Prywatnie mogła sobie pozwolić na rzeczy, za które przy świadkach zrobiłby jej piekło na ziemi. Snape na osobności wydawał się być zupełnie inną osobą niż publiczny Snape, a to było warte zapamiętania.

Kolejnym ważnym zdarzeniem było odejście braci Weasley. Na zewnątrz Hermiona była oburzona tym, że Fred i George porzucili edukację, lecz w tajemnicy mała część dziewczyny podziwiała ich odwagę. Wiedziała, że ona nigdy nie mogłaby zrobić czegoś takiego, nawet w ramach protestu przeciwko Umbridge. Zawsze sobie powtarzała, że chce coś zmienić, zostawić po sobie ślad i postawić się, ale zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie na tyle odważna, by to zrobić. Po ich odejściu i zaatakowaniu McGonagall podczas gdy wyrzucana Hagrida, w szkole zapanowała anarchia. To wystraszyło Hermionę. Snape ją ostrzegał, że bez opozycji Umbridge jest zdolna do wszystkiego, ale... ciężko jej było uwierzyć w to, że _rząd_, władza społeczeństwa czarodziejskiego może zachowywać się w taki sposób bez żadnych reperkusji. Anglia nie miała tak działać. Nie mieli żyć pod dyktatorem. Już sam Voldemort był zły i nie potrzebowała do tego wiedzy, że nie może ufać również Ministerstwu. Wiedziała, że jest ono raczej bezużyteczne, ale nie, że było potencjalnym wrogiem. A władza szkoły nic nie zrobiła. Od Snape'a usłyszała, że nauczyciele nie mogą powstrzymać tego, co się dzieje, tak samo Zakon. Było zbyt wielu wrogów.

A mówiąc o wrogach... zamknęła oczy i zadrżała. W tym momencie to Voldemort królował w jej koszmarach. Nie był już cieniem bez twarzy, lecz koszmarną kreaturą, którą tak naprawdę był. Bitwa w Ministerstwie przeraziła ją. To było ponad jej doświadczenie, dużo gorsze niż mogłaby sobie wyobrażać i uświadomiło jej, jak bardzo ona i jej przyjaciele byli nieprzygotowani. Jedyny powód, dzięki któremu przeżyli był taki, że Śmierciożercom bardziej niż na mordowaniu dzieci zależało na przepowiedni. Nie wiedziała jak inni się czują - nie rozmawiali o tym, - ale ona czuła się pozbawiona nadziei i tak przestraszona, że nie mogła spać. Pomimo swoich najlepszych wysiłków, po prostu mieli zbyt małą wiedzę i nie było zbyt wielu ludzi, którym mogli zaufać.

W każdym razie Umbridge już nie było i przynajmniej w końcu Ministwerstwo uwierzyło w powrót Voldemorta i nadchodzącą wojnę. Nie była jednak pewna, czy to w czymś pomoże. Dumbledore wrócił, a pamiętała starcie pomiędzy nim a Voldemortem - pierwsza poważna walka jaką widziała między dwójką potężnych czarodziejów. Raz jeszcze pod jego wodzą Hogwart będzie bezpieczny, ale przecież nie mogli się tu wiecznie ukrywać. Lato będzie przerażające i tylko Bóg wie, jaki będzie nowy nauczyciel Obrony w szóstej klasie. Jednak dziewczyna już nie wierzyła w to, że szkoła im pomoże. Oczywistym było, iż przepowiednia mówi o Harry'm i o czymś ważnym, ale chłopak jeszcze nie był gotowy, by o tym rozmawiać.

Mówiąc szczerze Harry również ją teraz przerażał. Cały ten rok był przepełniony gniewem, oddalony od każdego - nawet od niej i od Rona - i naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, że ignoruje wszystko, co próbowała mu przekazać o Oklumencji. Teraz rzadko go widywała, a jeśli już tak się zdarzyło, był cichy i zdystansowany. Widocznym było, iż obwinia się o to, co się stało - nie to, że był niewinny, ale nie mógł wszystkiego przewidzieć - oraz że mentalnie jest rozdarty przez śmierć Syriusza. Co do tego również Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak się z tym czuje - pierwszy raz widziała, jak ktoś umiera i pomimo jej cynizmu wobec ojca chrzestnego swojego przyjaciela, raczej lubiła tego mężczyznę i odrobinę go żałowała. Jednakże wszystko wciąż było dla niej tak bardzo poplątane, że podejrzewała, iż nadal jest w szoku.

W każdym razie czuła się bardzo krucha, przestraszona i niepewna, czy ufa komukolwiek, by to naprawił. Jeżeli Dumbledore był taki potężny, to dlaczego pozwolił Ministerstwu sobą rządzić? Dlaczego nie zrobił więcej przeciwko Śmierciożercom? Pokonał ponad tuzin z nich bez wysiłku i sam pospieszył za Voldemortem. Wielu członków Zakonu również było dobrych. Dlaczego nic z tym nie zrobili? Czemu przez rok trwali w impasie? Czy szkoła mogła ich obronić? Jeśli nie, to jak mieli się sami tego nauczyć? Próbowali, ale prawdziwa walka była zupełnie inna niż ćwiczenia w Pokoju Życzeń i potrzebowali nauczyciela, który umie więcej.

Hermiona bardzo chciała z kimś o tym porozmawiać, ale nie wiedziała z kim. Dyrektor by zrozumiał, ale była zbyt onieśmielona tym, co widziała, aby z nim porozmawiać. Nigdy nie miała z nim tak bliskich relacji jak Harry i ledwie kilka razy przez te sześć lat zamieniła z nim parę słów. Profesor McGonagall wciąż przebywała w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, choć Dylis twierdziła, iż kobieta prawie całkiem wydobrzała i już chciała wrócić do szkoły. Madame Pomfrey poza okazyjnym naprawianiem ludzi nie brała udziału w wojnie i nie znałaby odpowiedzi na żadne pytanie. Portrety miały zakaz mówienia o tym, co usłyszały od Dumbledore'a, Ron był tak samo zagubiony jak ona, a Harry z nikim nie rozmawiał. Krzywołap był doskonałym słuchaczem i kilka razy złapała się na tym, że do niego mówi, ale zwierzę nie udzieli jej rady. Niedługo znowu zobaczy się z rodzicami, ale nie zamierza im mówić o tym, co się stało. Nie chciała ich martwić, a i oni nie potrafiliby tego zrozumieć.

Gdyby okoliczności były inne, spróbowałaby porozmawiać ze Snape'em. Ze wszystkich, którzy brali w tym udział wydawało jej się, że tylko on by ją zrozumiał i być może powiedziałby jej to, co potrzebowała usłyszeć - choć nie byłoby to zapewne coś, co _chciała_ usłyszeć, ale ona doceniała jego szczerość. Nie potraktowałby jej jak dziecko. Lecz rzadko go widywała. Pojawił się raz czy dwa, gdy dostarczał część z niekończącej się listy eliksirów jakie musiała codziennie zażywać, ale pozostał tylko przez chwilę, zamieniając kilka słów z Poppy. Raz na nią spojrzał i skinął głową, gdy wychodził, ale to był ich jedyny kontakt ze sobą. Widocznie miał teraz wystarczająco dużo własnych problemów, a ona nie mogła sama iść go poszukać, bo musiała leżeć w łóżku.

Wygląda na to, że będzie musiała poczekać i zobaczyć co się stanie, a tego nienawidziła. Teraz musiała się skoncentrować na tym, aby i fizycznie, i mentalnie wyzdrowieć, ponieważ nie chciała się czuć tak jak teraz dłużej niż to było konieczne.

* * *

><p>Zdaniem Severusa zakończenie roku szkolnego było raczej niezadowalające. Nie licząc tej części z małym zamieszaniem. Dumbledore wrócił, ropuchy nie było, Minerwa wróciła i wydobrzała na tyle, by ponownie zgarnąć Puchar Domów - jakby go to obchodziło - i, co prawda zbyt późno, lecz Ministerstwo w końcu się obudziło. W ciągu miesiąca Knot straci stołek, ale tak naprawdę już go to nie obchodziło. Chciał tylko z powrotem schować się w swoim ponurym i depresyjnym domu, i spać aż do września.<p>

To było marzenie głupca., bo lato zapowiadało się na skomplikowane. Czarny Pan był w szale i podczas gdy Bellatrix i Lucjusz byli w jego niełasce, Severus nagle odkrył, że stał się prawą ręką swojego Pana. Głównie dlatego że był po prostu kompetentny i nie był szalony. Owszem, to było użyteczne, ale naprawdę nie miał na to czasu - miał swoje plany i przez jakiś czas potrzebował nie być pod obserwacją. Zwłaszcza, że był pewien, iż robi duży błąd. Nie powinien podejmować takiego ryzyka. Narażał wszystko i jeszcze bardziej komplikował już zagmatwaną sytuację. Ale z drugiej strony nie mógł po prostu stanąć z boku i nic nie zrobić. Raz tak postąpił i cena była ogromna, więc nie potrafiłby ponownie zrobić tak samo.

Potrząsając głową, Severus spojrzał na kawałek pergaminu, na którym zapisał adres. Jeszcze raz powtórzył sobie wymyślony plan i przygryzł wargę - zwyczaj, który ku swojej irytacji i zawstydzeniu podłapał w ciągu ostatniego roku. To był błąd. Wiedział o tym, lecz był też świadom, że nie może usiąść i nic nie zrobić, ponieważ nie byłby w stanie później z tą świadomością żyć.

* * *

><p>Hermiona była niepomiernie zdziwiona, gdy została obudzona w środku nocy przez coś walącego w jej okno. Nie brzmiało to jak sowa i z pewnością nawet Ron nie byłby na tyle głupi, żeby pisać do niej - zmrużyła oczy, odczytując cyfry na elektronicznym budziku - dobrze po wpół do czwartej nad ranem. Wyślizgnęła się z łóżka i boso podeszła do okna. Ostrożnie rozsunęła zasłony i wyjrzała na zewnątrz, wzrokiem przeczesując mały ogródek i cichą ulicę.<p>

Ciemna, zakapturzona postać stała pod latarnią przy bramie i wydawało się, iż patrzy prosto na nią. Cofnęła się i nadal obserwowała. Intuicyjnie cofnęła się jeszcze bardziej, rozpoznając chrzęst żwiru czy kroki na asfalcie, czy coś w tym stylu i zdusiła nerwowy śmiech, gdy zastanawiała się co zrobić. Ciężko było wyobrazić sobie mniej dziwny atak Śmierciożercy, ale było w tym coś podejrzanego.

Rozejrzała się po swojej sypialni i spłynęło na nią olśnienie. Pospiesznie zakładając szlafrok i upewniając się, że ma różdżkę, podniosła Krzywołapa z końca łóżka, skąd ją uważnie obserwował i zeszła na dół, w duchu dziękując za kamienny sen rodziców.

- Krzywołapku, idź zobacz, kto stoi na zewnątrz - miękko poprosiła kota, głaszcząc go za uchem i stawiając na podłodze. - Ale uważaj, dobrze?

Zwierzak zamruczał uspokajająco, podreptał do kuchni i po chwili usłyszała jak klapka dla kota w drzwiach otwiera się i zamyka.

Stojąc w oknie w salonie, nerwowo obserwowała jak jej pupil wychodzi zza domu, nonszalancko przechadza się po ogrodzie, po czym idzie w stronę bramy i wskakuje na ogrodzenie. Zakapturzona postać podeszła do niego i zaczęła go głaskać. Uspokojona Hermiona pospieszyła do kuchni i wyszła na zewnątrz, by zobaczyć kim jest jej tajemniczy gość.

Gdy podeszła do bramy, postać odwróciła się w jej kierunku i opuściła kaptur, a dziewczyna w połowie drogi zamarła w bezruchu z szoku, widząc znajome rysy twarzy i ciemne oczy profesora Snape'a. Co więcej, Snape'a, który miał na sobie luźne jeansy, bluzę z kapturem i znoszone trampki, w których biegał.

- Panna Granger - powitał ją miękko. Ostatni raz widziała go tydzień, dwa temu, ale widocznym było, iż się postarzał w tym czasie. Jego oczy były zapadnięte i podkrążone, a twarz szczuplejsza niż zwykle.

- Proszę pana - odpowiedziała słabo, próbując się na niego nie gapić. Co on, do diaska tu robił? Chwilę później zaczęła panikować, bo pomyślała o kilku różnych powodach, dla których członek Zakonu Feniksa mógłby się pojawić w jej domu w środku nocy. - Czy coś się stało? Jakiś... atak albo...?

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

- Z tego, co wiem, wszyscy są cali. Chodzi o coś innego - odparł tajemniczo, po czym się zawahał. - Mogę wejść? To jest rodzaj sąsiedztwa, w którym zauważa się podejrzane postacie szwędające się po okolicy.

Tym razem Hermiona się zawahała, przyglądając mu się zmrużonymi oczami. Jej mózg podsunął jej jeszcze kilka innych powodów jego obecności tutaj. Spojrzała na Krzywołapa, który teraz był pochłonięty myciem się, potem znowu na Snape'a i mocniej ścisnęła różdżkę.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zirytowany.

- Pani ostrożność jest godna podziwu, ale nie mam na nią czasu, panno Granger - syknął zagniewany. - Zapewniam panią, że nie jestem tu, żeby panią porwać z jakiegoś tam nikczemnego powodu. Mogę wejść, zanim któryś z pani sąsiadów wezwie policję?

- Przepraszam, proszę pana - odpowiedziała speszona, gdy prowadziła go na około domu do kuchni. - Po prostu... nie spodziewałam się pana - dodała bez przekonania.

Wyglądał niezwykle dziwnie w mugolskich ciuchach, choć przynajmniej wiedział, co jest normalne, a co nie. Jednak wszystko było wyraźnie na niego za duże.

- Jak już mówiłem, pani ostrożność jest wskazana - Snape spojrzał na nią sardonicznie. - Czy potrzebuje pani dowodu, że jestem prawdziwym profesorem Snape'em? - zapytał sarkastycznie. - Choć nie wiem, na jakie osobiste pytanie o mnie mogłaby pani znać odpowiedź. Jestem jednak pewien, że byłbym w stanie przypomnieć sobie jakieś mało znane pani wpadki.

- Ufam osądowi mojego kota - wymamrotała, próbując zachować jakieś resztki godności, po czym zmieniła temat. - Czy coś panu podać?

Oferta była instynktowna i dziewczyna była zaskoczona, gdy skinął głową.

- Mocna, czarna kawa będzie mile widziana.

- Długa noc, proszę pana? - ośmieliła się zapytać, włączając czajnik.

- Długi tydzień - słabo ją poprawił, siadając przy stole. - Niech pani nie mówi nikomu o mojej wizycie, panno Granger - tajemniczo kontynuował biznesowym tonem. - Nawet pani małym przyjaciołom. Wielu ludzi, po obydwu stronach byłoby niezwykle niezadowolonych, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że tu byłem.

Teraz już poważnie oszołomiona dziewczyna, skinęła głową.

- Dobrze, proszę pana.

Dopóki nie postawiła przed nim kawy i nie usiadł naprzeciwko, nie odezwał się. Wciąż była roztrzęsiona nagłym pojawieniem się jej Mistrza Eliksirów w środku nocy w kuchni jej rodziców. Skinął głową na znak akceptacji, po czym oparł się o krzesełko i spojrzał na nią ostrym wzrokiem. Patrząc wyjątkowo bezpośrednio i przenikliwie, wprost zapytał:

- Jak szybko pani rodzice mogą opuścić kraj?

Hermiona wgapiła się w niego i otworzyła usta, by automatycznie zapytać dlaczego. Spojrzał na nią ponuro i zmarszczył brwi, a ona ponownie zamknęła usta i zaczęła szybko się zastanawiać.

- Nie wiem - w końcu odpowiedziała, próbując brzmieć na spokojną. Jeżeli o to pytał, to znaczyło, że istnieje bardzo dobry powód, dla którego jej rodzice powinni szybko opuścić kraj, a to z kolei oznaczało... _O Boże._

Snape pokiwał głową, jakby się spodziewał takiej odpowiedzi.

- Dostaną pieniądze i Świstoklik. Będą mogli korzystać z elektronicznej korespondencji takiej jak e-maile, fax czy telefony, żeby uporządkować swoje służbowe sprawy czy coś takiego.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się głębiej nad tym zastanawiać, mimochodem zauważając, iż mężczyzna wie, jak powiedzieć „telefon" i co to jest e-mail i faks.

- Wciąż nie jestem pewna, proszę pana. Może tydzień?

Potrząsnął głową i gdy cicho odpowiedział, coś ją ścisnęło w żołądku.

- Szybciej.

Przełknąwszy ślinę, zapytała:

- Czy... czy tylko ja jestem ich celem czy wszyscy urodzeni wśród mugoli, proszę pana?

- Jeszcze nic nie robią, - odparł miękko - ale raczej ta druga opcja, choć naturalnie na ciebie będą zwracali większą uwagę - wziął kolejny łyk kawy. Pochylił się i przygwoździł ją spojrzeniem. - Będę musiał porozmawiać dzisiaj z pani rodzicami. Muszą natychmiast zacząć odpowiednie przygotowania. Za... powiedzmy trzy noce... przybędę z pieniędzmi i nauczę panią jak stworzyć Świstoklik. Sam tego nie zrobię, nie tylko ze względu na to, iż nie chcę wiedzieć, gdzie będą. Ja nie mogę tego wiedzieć. Rozumie pani?

Wolno skinęła głową. Czego nie wiedział, tego nie mógł zdradzić.

- Tak, proszę pana - odpowiedziała mu słabo.- Dlaczego to pan robi?

Tak, jak się spodziewała, zignorował jej pytanie.

- Ile z tego, co się dzieje wiedzą pani rodzice?

- Yyy... niewiele - przyznała. - Wiedzą o Sam-Pan-Wie-Kim, że trwa wojna, trochę o Harry'm i tak jakby o tym, że biorę udział w największym zamieszaniu, ucząc się Uzdrowicielstwa i tego typu rzeczy. Wiedzą, że była bitwa w Ministerstwie, ale nie, że ja brałam w niej udział - uniósł brew, spuszczając wzrok z oczu dziewczyny na miejsce, w którym była na wpół wyleczona blizna, a ona automatycznie złapała się za poły szlafroka, mimo iż wiedziała, że piżama zakrywa to miejsce.

- Czy oni się zgodzą po prostu wszystko porzucić i opuścić kraj?

Hermiona przygryzła wargę.

- Zostawienie pracy będzie ciężkie. Ale przecież będą mogli pozostać w kontakcie telefonicznym i e-mailowym ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Prawda, proszę pana? - skinął głową, nieznacznie mrużąc oczy, a ona kontynuowała nim mógłby jej przerwać. - Nie ze mną. Wiem o tym, proszę pana - mężczyzna ponownie skinął głową i oparł się wygodniej. Dziewczyna mocno się zastanawiała. - Myślę, że tak, proszę pana, zwłaszcza, że pan tu jest, by wyjaśnić, iż to nie jest przesada. Ale będą chcieli zabrać mnie ze sobą.

- Poradzę sobie z tym.

- Nie spodoba im się brak kontaktu ze mną. Nie będą wiedzieli, że ze mną wszystko w porządku. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak się dowiedzą, iż jestem w to zaangażowana bardziej niż myśleli. Będą się o mnie martwili.

Snape skinął głową.

- Całkiem zrozumiałe. Pomyślałem już o tym.

- Na jak długo to będzie? - zapytała z wahaniem. Znała odpowiedź zanim mężczyzna na nią spojrzał.

- Dopóki nie wygramy, panno Granger. Aż do tego czasu będą na celowniku. To mogą być lata, może dekady, choć to ostatnie jest mało prawdopodobne.

Po chwili wahania Hermiona zebrała całą swoją odwagę i zwerbalizowała to, czego nie ośmieliła się powiedzieć żadnemu innemu członkowi Zakonu.

- A myśli pan, _że wygramy_? - cicho zapytała.

- Chce pani, żebym pani skłamał i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze? - spytał ją w odpowiedzi zaskakująco miękkim głosem.

Wolno potrząsnęła głową.

- Chcę pana szczerą opinię, proszę. Nawet jeśli to nie jest odpowiedź, którą bym chciała usłyszeć.

Westchnął i uroczyście spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, panno Granger. My... możemy wygrać. Zawsze jest miejsce na nadzieję.

Po chwili skinęła głową.

- Dziękuję, proszę pana - odsunęła krzesełko. - Porozmawiam z mamą i tatą, gdy będzie pan kończył kawę. Za chwilę zejdziemy.

* * *

><p>Severus oparł się wygodnie i wolno pił kawę, słuchając przytłumionych głosów na piętrze. Nawet nie czuł smaku. Teraz dosłownie żył tylko na mocnej, czarnej kawie - mimo jej wpływu na jego wrzody - więc kofeina już nie miała na niego wpływu. Rozglądając się po kuchni, która w jego mniemaniu wręcz krzyczała „szczęśliwa rodzina klasy średniej", dostrzegł wpatrujące się w niego spokojne, przenikliwe, żółte ślepia. Sardonicznie uniósł brew w stronę kota.<p>

- Tak? Czy coś byś chciał?

Krzywołap - co prawda nikt go o zdanie nie pytał, ale uważał, że to cholernie głupie imię dla kota - kontynuował gapienie się na niego, by po dłuższej chwili mrugnąć, zacząć mruczeć, wstać i skierować się do niego. Następnie zwierzak uderzył go łbem w ramię. Severus sprawdził drzwi i upewnił się, że nikt na niego nie patrzy, po czym westchnął i zaczął głaskać kota.

- Cóż, przynajmniej ty nie uważasz, że popełniam ogromny błąd - wymamrotał, miziając zwierzątko za uchem. - Nie powinno mnie tu być, wiesz?

Nie miało znaczenia, co myśli Voldemort. Jeśli chodzi o Severusa, to wężowaty, pokręcony drań mógł iść i zrobić sobie coś anatomicznie niewłaściwego. Ale jeśli Dumbledore się dowie, będzie wściekły i mówiąc szczerze, Severus nie mógłby go wtedy obwiniać. To było ogromne ryzyko. Narażał cały plan dla jednej dziewczyny i nawet nie chciał szukać powodu, ponieważ samo myślenie o tym powodowało ściskanie w żołądku i ból głowy. Westchnął, skończył kawę i marzył o tym, by móc złapać choć trochę snu. Nie spał od dwóch dni i zapewne przez najbliższy tydzień też nie zazna zbyt wiele odpoczynku. Co najmniej tydzień.

Usłyszał kroki na schodach i sam na siebie prychnął, gdy poczuł jak się nieświadomie spina. Rodzice Granger nie stanowili dla niego zagrożenia – choć gdy Severus dostrzegł minę kobiety, która wkroczyła do kuchni prawie zmienił zdanie. Wyglądała… cóż, już wiedział po kim dziewczyna ma temperament. Przypomniawszy sobie o manierach, wstał i uprzejmie pochylił głowę. Był świadom, że w tym momencie nie robi wrażenia profesjonalisty. Nie miał zbyt wielu mugolskich ubrań. Jego zwykły strój nie nadawał się do kręcenia się po mugolskiej okolicy, nawet jeżeli nie założyłby szaty i płaszcza.

- Dzień dobry, doktor Granger – powiedział cicho. W duchu sobie pogratulował, że pamiętał, iż w mugolskim świecie dentyści byli lekarzami. Tu również nie miał zbyt dużego doświadczenia. – Przepraszam, że obudziłem państwa o tak wczesnej godzinie. Zapewniam jednak, że to ważne – spojrzał na mężczyznę, który wszedł za nią i ponownie uprzejmie się ukłonił. Zauważył, że Granger w takim samym stopniu przypomina obydwoje rodziców, a nie tylko jednego. Właściwie tak samo było z nim, choć dziewczyna wyszła na tym znacznie lepiej. _Do kurwy nędzy, skup się, Severusie_, ostudził sam siebie.

- Czy państwa córka powiedziała wam…? – zaczął, ale przerwała mu kobieta:

- Hermiona powiedziała nam nonsensy, _Profesorze_. Na początek powiedziała kilka rzeczy o panu.

Walcząc z grymasem, Severus przechylił głowę na bok i spojrzał obok rozgniewanych, odzianych w piżamy dentystów na ich córkę, która spojrzała na niego z poczuciem winy, a potem wpatrzyła się w podłogę. Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Nie wątpię. Jestem również pewien, że wszystko jest prawdą. Jednakże to nic nie zmienia. Nie byłoby mnie tutaj o czwartej nad ranem, gdyby nie chodziło o coś ważnego. Obydwoje jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie.

- Tak nam powiedziała – płasko odparł ojciec Hermiony. Nie wyglądał na tak mocno zagniewanego jak jego żona, ale wcale nie był szczęśliwszy czy mniej sceptyczny. – Jednakże nie była nam w stanie powiedzieć _dlaczego._

Severus ponownie spojrzał na dziewczynę, a ona zadrżała bez podnoszenia wzroku. Jej włosy – jeszcze bardziej poplątanie niż zwykle – opadły niżej, chowając jej twarz.

- Rozumiem – odparł płasko. Mógł zrozumieć jej niechęć, ale nie miał teraz czasu na delikatność. – W interesie nas wszystkich proszę, aby pani wróciła do swojego pokoju, panno Granger i pozwoliła mi porozmawiać na osobności z pani rodzicami – spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, co niemalże go zabolało, ale na to też nie miał teraz czasu. – _Teraz_, panno Granger – warknął głosem, który wypracował sobie podczas piętnastu lat pracy z nastolatkami i dziewczyna posłuchała. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, przypomniałby jeszcze o niepodsłuchiwaniu, ale ona tego nie zrobi.

Spojrzawszy ponownie na jej rodziców, ręką wskazał stół.

- Proszę, niech państwo usiądą. Muszę wiele powiedzieć, a mam na to mało czasu – gdy usiedli i odzyskali trochę ucywilizowania, Severus odmówił cichą modlitwę do kogokolwiek mało zajętego, by zawrócił sobie głowę jego brudną, poszarpaną duszę. _Błagam, niech nie zostanę wezwany dopóki tu nie skończę._ Oparł łokcie na stole, odchrząknął i pochylił się do przodu. Złączył palce i zwrócił się do pary naprzeciwko siebie:

- Nazywam się Severus Snape – cicho zaczął. – Jestem nauczycielem państwa córki. Jestem członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Jestem również Śmierciożercą. I jest wiele potężnych i niezwykle niebezpiecznych czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy chcą was zabić ze względu na waszą córkę.

- Na Hermionę? Ale… dlaczego? Ona… ona jest tylko zwykłą dziewczyną.

Severus prawie się uśmiechnął, choć byłby to uśmiech bez humoru.

- Nie – poprawił miękko.- Jest kimś dużo więcej. Jest jedną z najbardziej utalentowanych czarownic swojego pokolenia. Jest potężna, mądra i jest dzieckiem mugoli. Jest zagrożeniem dla wszystkiego, w co wierzą i za co walczą Śmierciożercy, ponieważ jest żywym dowodem na to, że _się mylą. _Jest również najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera. Wkrótce po was przyjdą, ponieważ chcą ją zniszczyć. Proszę, uwierzcie mi. Nie zwariowałem i nie kłamię. Wasze życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie i _musicie_ uciec, jeżeli chcecie przeżyć.

Gniew zniknął. Wyglądało na to, że mu uwierzyli. Wyglądali na przerażonych, a to był dobry znak – mieli wystarczająco oleju w głowie, by się bać.

- Jak bardzo jest zaangażowana? – z wahaniem zapytał pan Granger.

- Dużo bardziej niż powinna – odparł z uczuciem Severus – i dużo bardziej niż chcielibyście wiedzieć.

Małżeństwo wymieniło ze sobą jedno z tych długich spojrzeń, które czasami zdarzało się w parach. Czasem uważał, że te spojrzenia to forma Legilimencji, zwiększona uwaga i instynktowne połączenie, które było niemalże telepatyczne. Oparł się wygodniej i obserwował ich w ciszy. Prawie dostał zawału, kiedy Krzywołap zeskoczył ze stołu na jego kolana. Ledwie hamując krzyk i odruch zrzucenia głupiego zwierzaka, posłał kotu niemiłe spojrzenie, które ta bestia całkowicie zignorowała i zaczęła do niego mruczeć.

- Hermiona powiedziała, że _my_ musimy opuścić kraj, ale nie wspominała o sobie – odezwała się pani Granger. Mówiła cicho i z dystansem, jakby była głęboko zamyślona. – Tak, jakby jej się wydawało, że tu zostanie i będzie walczyła.

Wtedy Severus się uśmiechnął. _Jest Gryfonką do szpiku kości, oczywiście, że tak._

- Niczego innego bym się po niej nie spodziewał – odparł sucho. – Waszej córce nigdy nie brakowało odwagi – zdrowego rozsądku od czasu do czasu, owszem. Ale nie odwagi.

- Zgadza się pan z nią – to nie było pytanie. Jeśli nawet by nim było, kobieta nie dała mu szansy odpowiedzieć. – Pan naprawdę myśli, że uda się panu wciągnąć moją córkę w waszą głupią wojnę? _Ona ma szesnaście lat!_ Nawet według waszych standardów jest dzieckiem!

- Jest prawie pełnoletnia w naszym świecie i już jest zaangażowana – odparł tak łagodnie, jak to było możliwe. – Nie mogę zrobić nic, by to zmienić. A ona nie może iść z wami. Chcą jej zbyt mocno. Jeśli nie będą mogli was znaleźć, w końcu się poddadzą i zajmą czymś innym. Lecz jeśli ona z wami będzie, nigdy nie przestaną was ścigać. Jej obecność tylko narazi wasze życie, a wy i tak nie możecie jej chronić.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wolno wypuścił powietrze, próbując zachować łagodny głos – nigdy zbytnio nie praktykował tego tonu.

- Pani córka nie żyje już w pani świecie, doktor Granger. Ona i ja idziemy różnymi ścieżkami ze względu na nasza magię. Rozumiem, jak się pani czuje, ale nie może pani być częścią tego aspektu jej życia. Najlepsza rzecz jaką możecie dla niej zrobić, to dać jej wiedzę, że obydwoje jesteście bezpieczni.

- Ale kto _ją_ ochroni? – zapytał cicho ojciec dziewczyny.

- Ja – Severus z zaskoczeniem usłyszał swój własny głos. _Jesteś idiotą, Snape. Nie możesz ocalić wszystkich. Do diabła, ty nawet nie możesz siebie ocalić. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie należy składać obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać._ Spojrzał najpierw w piwne oczy mężczyzny, potem w brązowe jego żony (te, które odziedziczyła ich córka). – Przysięgam.

* * *

><p>Hermiona nie była pewna, co Snape powiedział jej rodzicom. Wiedziała tylko, że dopiero po godzinie ją zawołali na dół – godzinę, którą spędziła na przygryzaniu wargi, chodzeniu i wyczekiwaniu na to, kiedy zaczną się krzyki – do raczej napiętej atmosfery. Jej matka musiała płakać, bo ojciec obejmował kobietę ramieniem, gdy szeptem rozmawiali między sobą. Snape stał przy tylnich drzwiach i wyglądał do ogrodu. Chyba nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo. Dziewczyna desperacko chciała wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiali, lecz rodzice odmówili udzielenia jej informacji.<p>

Trzy dni później usłyszała delikatny dźwięk aportacji w pobliżu i pospieszyła na dół, by wpuścić Snape'a. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego niż wcześniej, choć był lepiej ubrany i miał na sobie nawet swój płaszcz. Skinął dziewczynie głową i rozejrzał się po kuchni.

- Gotowi?

- Tak.

Odpiął kilka górnych guzików okrycia, sięgnął ręką za pazuchę, wyciągnął prostą, białą kopertę i podał ją ojcu Hermiony.

- Jest tu prawie trzy tysiące funtów. Tylko tyle byłem w stanie zdobyć w tak krótkim czasie. Jak już się urządzicie, możecie dowolnie dysponować swoimi pieniędzmi. Bardzo niewielu czarodziejów wie, jak działają mugolskie finanse i nigdy nie słyszeli o debetowych lub kredytowych kartach, czekach podróżnych czy bankomatach. Wiecie dokąd się udajecie?

- Tak. Hermina powiedziała, że będziemy mogli komunikować się z przyjaciółmi i pracą.

- Tak. O e-mailach też nie wiedzą – odparł sucho. – Ani o SMSach. Lecz nie możecie pisać do niej.

- To jest… okrutne, profesorze. Powiedział nam pan, że nasza córka jest celem w wojnie, w której nie powinna brać udziału, a chce pan, żebyśmy kręcili młynka palcami w innych kraju, pewnie przez lata, bez wiedzy, co się dzieje z naszym jedynym dzieckiem?

Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, czarne oczy Snape'a nieznacznie złagodniały w czymś, co w jego przypadku uchodziło za uśmiech.

- Pomyślałem o tym. Niech pani podejdzie, panno Granger, proszę – odsunął płaszcz i z kieszeni spodni wyjął mały, jakby pochmurny, szary kryształ i stary, nieprzyjemnie wyglądający, mugolski nóż sprężynowy.

- Co to jest, proszę pana? – zaciekawiona zapytała, przyglądając się kryształowi. Wydawało się, że jest wypełniony dymem. W końcu dostrzegła, że się porusza i wiruje w środku.

- Krwisty kamień – odparł mężczyzna.

- Ale krwawnik jest zielony, z czerwonymi refleksami – zaprotestowała, a on uniósł brew.

- Nie krwawnik, panno Granger. _Krwisty _kamień. To jest magia, a nie minerał – podał jej nóż. – Ostrze jest wysterylizowane. Zrób małe nacięcie na środku wnętrza dłoni. _Małe _nacięcie, proszę, nie ma potrzeby, żeby być dramatycznym. Następnie umieść kamień w ranie.

Wzięła nóż i jego czubek przyłożyła do dłoni. Widać było zwątpienie malujące się na twarzy dziewczyny.

- Co się z tym stanie, proszę pana? – ufała mu, ale nie miała ochoty się zranić.

Wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego, lecz i tak wyjaśnił, zamiast, jak zwykle warknąć, żeby robiła to, co jej kazano. Oczekiwała właśnie tej drugiej reakcji. Być może odpowiedział, bo byli obecni jej rodzice lub po prostu był zbyt zmęczony, żeby wybuchnąć.

- Nie mam czasu na bardziej szczegółowe, techniczne wyjaśnienia. Powiedzmy, że kryształ zaabsorbuje malutką część twojej esencji, twojej krwi, twojej magii. I zmieni kolor, lecz nie wiem, na jaki. Kolor będzie się zmieniał wraz z emocjami, coś jak kamień nastroju i do pewnego stopnia będzie ukazywał twój ból. Raz stworzony krwisty kamień nie może zostać zniszczony. Będzie istniał tak długo, jak żyjesz, a w przypadku twojej śmierci zrobi się czarny i rozpadnie się na kawałki.

- Więc będziemy wiedzieć, jeśli stanie się coś złego – przełykając, miękko rzekł ojciec dziewczyny. – Rozumiem.

- Dobrego również – podsunął Snape. Hermina nie była pewna, czy kiedykolwiek słyszała jak kogoś wspierał. – Czułem, że będziecie potrzebowali jakiegoś zapewnienia. To jest wszystko, co mogłem zrobić w tak krótkim czasie.

- Dziękuję, proszę pana – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna, kończąc dalszą dyskusję. Wzięła głęboki oddech i mocniej złapała nóż. Następnie się zawahała i speszona spojrzała na nauczyciela. – Yyy… czy mógłby pan to zrobić za mnie, proszę?

Snape mrugnął, po czym prychnął. Wyglądał na rozbawionego, gdy walczył z uśmieszkiem.

- Z pewnością nie jest pani przewrażliwiona, panno Granger – zapewne miał dobry powód, by być sceptycznym. Choćby taki, że wielokrotnie widziała go na wpół nagiego i pokrytego krwią.

- Nie jestem – zaprotestowała zawstydzona dziewczyna. – Po prostu… nigdy nie próbowałam sama się okaleczyć.

Wszelkie ślady rozbawienia natychmiast zniknęły z jego twarzy, a Hermiona od razu pożałowała swoich słów. Nie chciała być złośliwa i była pewna, iż mężczyzna nie był świadom tego, że ona zna jego historię, ale… Skończyła się obwiniać, gdy nauczyciel zabrał jej nóż i delikatnie złapał za dłoń.

- Więc się nie ruszaj – miękko wymamrotał i nacisnął ostrze. Przez sekundę poczuła ostry ból, a później obserwowała jak na jej dłoni pojawia się mała, czerwona kropka.

Drugą ręką uniosła kryształ i ciekawie mu się przyjrzała. Delikatnie wibrował w jej palcach, niemalże z oczekiwaniem. Hermiona umieściła go w małym nacięciu i wraz z rodzicami obserwowała, jak mała plamka krwi robi się płaska i rozmazuje się, a następnie wirujący dym we wnętrzu kryształu zmienia barwę na czerwoną, jakby kamień wessał do środka jej krew.

- Czy to boli? – zapytała matka dziewczyny.

- Nie – odparła Gryfonka i z zafascynowaniem obserwowała, jak czerwony dym wypełnia klejnot. – Trochę łaskocze i tyle.

Dym zaczął szybciej wirować, powoli zmieniając kolor. Stawał się jaśniejszy, potem cieplejszy, a później stopniowo robił się blady i prawie złoty, jak kolor światła ze świecy.

- Czy kolor coś oznacza, proszę pana? – zapytała, podnosząc wzrok. Czarne oczy Snape'a obserwowały klejnot.

- Nikt nie wie, co oznacza kolor. Jest inny dla każdej czarownicy czy czarodzieja, który stworzy klejnot i zapewne w jakiś sposób ją lub jego reprezentuje, ale nikt nie wie, dlaczego.

- Powiedział pan, że będzie zmieniał kolor pod wpływem emocji…

- Tak, ale w pewnych granicach. W pani przypadku będą to pomarańcze, brązy, żółcienie i bursztynowe kolory, lecz przez większość czasu pozostanie taki, jaki jest teraz.

- Rozumiem – Hermiona przeszła przez kuchnię do zlewu i obmyła rękę. Małe nacięcie już przestało krwawić. Odwróciła się, przygryzła wargę i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę matki, by podać kryształ. – Ja… to jest w takim razie wasze.

Rodzice ostrożnie wzięli krwisty kamień, bardzo szybko mrugając i oddychają, gdy emocje zaczęły brać nad nimi górę. Snape wpatrzył się w ścianę z ogromnym zainteresowaniem i próbował ich ignorować tak bardzo, jak to było możliwe w tej małej przestrzeni.

Hermiona próbowała się uśmiechnąć.

- W porządku, profesorze. Postanowiliśmy, że nie będziemy zbyt sentymentalni dopóki nie dotrzemy na miejsce i się nie pożegnamy. Pomyślałam, że nie byłby pan zadowolony, gdybyśmy wszyscy zaczęli płakać.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę z ironią i tak sarkastycznie, jak to możliwe odpowiedział:

- Dziękuję, że wzięła mnie pani pod uwagę, panno Granger. Zapewniam jednak, że widywałem gorsze rzeczy – spojrzał na stertę bagażu. – To wszystko?

- Prawie. Jeszcze Krzywołap.

Snape uniósł brew, ale skinął głową, dając znak, że rozumie, dlaczego chciała, aby jej pupil został z rodzicami. Uwielbiała swojego kota. Był takim samym członkiem rodziny jak jej rodzice i chciała, żeby był bezpieczny. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią stanie, ale jeśli będzie musiała opuścić Hogwart w pośpiechu, istnieje szansa, że nie będzie mogła go zabrać ze sobą. Poza tym kot będzie dotrzymywał towarzystwa jej rodzicom, mimo że będzie za nim tęskniła.

- Krzywołapku – zawołała dziewczyna i po chwili głowa zwierzaka ukazała się w drzwiach. Ostrożnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Hermina usiadła i uważnie wytłumaczyła zwierzęciu, dlaczego chciała, żeby był z jej rodzicami. Był na tyle inteligentny, że zrozumiał ją, ale nie podobało mu się to. Podniosła kota i przytuliła, chowając twarz w jego futrze.

- Będę za tobą tęsknić, futrzaku. Uważaj na nich i na siebie, dobrze? – wyszeptała, hamując łzy. Kot zamruczał, a po chwili schowała go do klatki.

Snake sięgnął do drugiej kieszeni w spodniach i wyciągnął mały przedmiot, który rzucił dziewczynie. Okazało się, że jest to brelok, reklamujący Guinessa, co było co najmniej surrealistyczne. Hermina pustym wzrokiem gapiła się na szeroko uśmiechniętego tukana z kuflem zawieszonym na dziobie, a potem zrozumiała.

- Świstoklik.

- Oczywiste – wycedził z delikatną nutką rozbawienia w głosie, ale tak naprawdę nie było w tym złośliwości i dziewczyna przygryzła wargę, by się nie uśmiechnąć. Patrzył na nią wyczekująco. – Stworzenie Świstoklika nie jest trudne, ale wymaga dużej mocy, więc będziemy pracować razem. Ja zapewnię energię, a pani stworzy połączenie.

- Mam pytanie, proszę pana.

- Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie – odparł sarkastycznie. – Tak?

- Wiem, że stworzenie nieautoryzowanego Świstoklika jest nielegalne, ale dopiero we wrześniu skończę siedemnaście lat. Nadal jestem pod nadzorem. Czy Ministerstwo się nie dowie, że użyłam magii?

- Być może zdążyła pani zauważyć, panno Granger, że Ministerstwo, jako całość jest niezdolne do odnalezienia własnego tyłka nawet przy użyciu obydwu rąk i mapy – odpowiedział sucho, a ona zdusiła w sobie chichot, gdy kontynuował. – To prawo, jak większość rzeczy, które robią, ma w sobie wiele dziur tak dużych, że przeleci przez nie latający Ford Anglia. Jednakże w tym wypadku masz rację, że wykryją magię pod tym adresem. Dlatego też będziemy tworzyć Świstoklik na ulicy. Smutne, ale właśnie w tak prosty sposób można oszukać nasz rząd. Jeśli ma pani wszystko, to idziemy.

Kilka minut później mała, dziwna grupka zebrała się na chodniku przed bramą. Snape spokojnie wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie na lampę, aby stali w cieniu. Następnie zmniejszył ich bagaż – za wyjątkiem Krzywołapa, który z pewnością nie byłby zadowolony z takiego potraktowania. Następnie stanął za plecami Hermiony.

- No dobrze, panno Granger. W jednej ręce niech pani trzyma breloczek, a drugą przyłoży do niego różdżkę. Dokładnie tak. Niech pani trochę opuści różdżkę, bym mógł złapać jej koniec. W ten sposób będzie ona korzystała z mojej, a nie z pani magii, a pani ręka będzie ją prowadziła – jego palce otuliły jej lewą dłoń z breloczkiem, a prawą trzymał koniec jej różdżki. Czuła ciepło jego ciała, mimo że tak naprawdę jej nie dotykał.

Jego cichy głos przy prawym uchu dziewczyny był jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem na wyludnionej ulicy.

- Skoncentruj się na miejscu, do którego chcesz się udać. Jeśli tam wcześniej byłaś, wyobraź je sobie. Jeśli nie, musisz się skupić jedynie na adresie. _Skoncentruj się._ Znasz zaklęcie?

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Gdy będziesz gotowa, rzuć je. Rozumiem, że będziecie potrzebowali czasu na pożegnanie. Zaczekam, ale wciąż mamy wiele do zrobienia. Żeby tu wrócić, pomyśl po prostu o tym miejscu i ponownie rzuć zaklęcie. Świstoklik odpowie i przeniesie cię tutaj – nieznacznie podniósł głos i zwrócił się do jej rodziców. – Kiedy wasza córka rzuci zaklęcie, breloczek zaświeci się na niebiesko. Zejdę wam z drogi. Obydwoje musicie złapać się go w tym samym momencie, póki będzie lśnił. Życzę wam powodzenia.

- Dziękujemy, profesorze Snape. Mamy nadzieję, że znowu pana zobaczymy.

Snape wydał z siebie jakiś niezobowiązujący dźwięk w odpowiedzi i nieznacznie się wyprostował.

- Na pani znak, panno Granger.

Hermina skoncentrowała się najbardziej jak mogła.

- _Portus._

Niespodziewane odczucie spowodowane jego magią przepływającą przez jej różdżkę i pod jej ręką, sprawiło, że zadrżała i prawie westchnęła z zaskoczenia. W ogóle nie przypominało jej magii. Jego moc była inna, ale nie miała zbyt wiele czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić. Brelok zalśnił na niebiesko i Snape ją puścił i odsunął się na bok, by jej rodzice mogli podejść i złapać przedmiot. Następnie poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka, gdy Świstoklik się aktywował.

* * *

><p>Dłuższa chwila minęła nim Hermiona i jej rodzice przestali płakać – dziewczyna nigdy wcześniej nie widziała jak jej ojciec płacze. W końcu, nieelegancko pociągając nosem, rękawem wytarła oczy i wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów. Zaczęła boleć ją głowa.<p>

- Boże. To jest głupie. Nic mi nie będzie, naprawdę – zapewniła ich drżącym głosem, głaszcząc przygnębionego Krzywołapa.

- Nie wiesz tego – miękko zaprotestowała jej matka, również próbując osuszyć oczy.

- Wiem – nalegała z pewnością, której nie czuła. – Będę w Hogwarcie. Owszem, jest tam czasami interesująco, ale bezpiecznie od Vo-Voldemorta – _przynajmniej jeszcze przez chwilę._ Wciąż nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do wypowiadania jego imienia. – Profesor Dumbledore i inni nauczyciele, którzy są w Zakonie będą nas chronić. To wy jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie.

- Właśnie to, całkiem przekonująco powiedział nam profesor Snape – zauważył ojciec dziewczyny. – Nie jest taki, jaki oczekiwałem, kochanie. Kiedy nam o nim wcześniej opowiadałaś, nie opisałaś go zbyt pochlebnie.

Wbrew sobie zawstydzona, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Nie, prawda? Ciężko to wytłumaczyć. Wciąż taki jest. Nieprzyjemny, dokucza Harry'emu i cała reszta, ale jest dużo więcej rzeczy, o których nie wiedziałam. I podjął ogromne ryzyko, ostrzegając nas.

- Tak… dlaczego? To dziwne, że podjął taki krok dla ludzi, których nigdy wcześniej nie znał.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

- Wydaje mi się, że to dlatego, iż zazwyczaj nie ma możliwości, by kogoś ostrzec. Musi tylko patrzeć na to, co się z nimi dzieje. To, co robi podczas wojny jest okropne. W każdym razie, ciężko go zrozumieć. Mówiąc szczerze, nie mam pojęcia o jego motywach w czymkolwiek.

- Ale mu ufasz?

- Tak.

- Dlaczego?

Przygryzając wargę, Hermiona zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Ponieważ nigdy nie dał mi powodu, by tego nie robić. Nawet jeśli nigdy nie chcieliśmy się do tego przyznać, to właśnie on wielokrotnie ratował mnie i moich przyjaciół – uśmiechnęła się. – To skomplikowane.

Po krótkiej chwili cicho odezwała się matka dziewczyny.

- Hermiono… nigdy nam o wszystkim nie mówiłaś, prawda?

Próbowała się nie wzdrygnąć, gdy z wahaniem skinęła głową.

- Nie.

- W jak dużym niebezpieczeństwie jesteś?

Ponownie przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć. Nie chciała kłamać, ale z pewnością nie powie im prawdy. _Szkoda, że jestem beznadziejna w byciu Ślizgonką._

- W jakimś – przyznała ostrożnie. – W większym niż byście chcieli, ale nie w takim, jakim myślicie. I są ludzie, którzy mnie pilnują.

Jej rodzice wymienili jedno z tych długich, prawie telepatycznych spojrzeń, po czym ojciec dziewczyny skinął głową.

- W porządku, kochanie. Nie mamy innego wyjścia, niż ci uwierzyć – podszedł bliżej i mocno ją przytulił. – Kiedy to się skończy, wszystko nam opowiesz, panienko. Jasne?

Pociągając nosem, również go przytuliła.

- Okej, tato.

Jej matka podeszła i ich objęła.

- _Uważaj na siebie_, dobrze?

- Obiecuję – znów pociągnęła nosem, nie chcąc płakać. – Kocham was.

- A my kochamy ciebie. Nie zapominaj o tym.

- Nie zapomnę.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Hermiona ponownie zjawiła się w kuchni, zegar wskazywał piątą trzydzieści nad ranem. Snake siedział przy stole i sądząc po jego wyglądzie, odpływał. Musiał się ogolić, oczy miał zapadnięte i przekrwione ze męczenia, i mimo że był środek lata, miał dreszcze.<p>

- Jakieś problemy? – cicho zapytał.

- Nie, proszę pana – odparła zachrypniętym głosem. Miała suche od płaczu gardło.

Posłał jej długie spojrzenie.

- Dobrze pani zrobiła, panno Granger – powiedział zaskakująco delikatnym tonem. – Teraz będą bezpieczni. Czuję się w obowiązku zauważyć, że bezpieczniejsi niż pani.

Hermina skinęła głową i energicznie przetarła oczy rękawem.

- Nigdy nie próbował pan przekonać mnie, żebym z nimi została.

- Po co miałbym się niepotrzebnie wysilać – rzekł cierpko. – Nie słuchała pani rodziców, więc z pewnością nie posłuchałaby pani mnie. Chodźmy. Mamy wiele do zrobienia tego ranka.

- Mówił pan. Co będziemy robić? – zapytała, hamując ziewanie. Nie miała pojęcia, co się teraz z nią stanie, ale miała nadzieję, że przewidziane jest kilka godzin snu.

Niestety wyglądało na to, że się zawiedzie. Snake sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął dziwną, płaską paczkę, która, jak się okazało, zawierała wiele zmniejszonych, pustych kartonów, uniwersalny klucz i małą kopertę. Ostatnie dwa przedmioty podał dziewczynie.

- To jest klucz do samoobsługowego magazynu w przechowalni i dokumenty potwierdzające, że go wynajęłaś na dwa lata. Musimy spakować wszystko, co jest w tym domu i zabezpieczyć.

- Dlaczego, proszę pana?

- Ponieważ kiedy się tu zjawią i zastaną pusty dom, zniszczą absolutnie wszystko z czystej wściekłości – cicho odparł. – A jakoś wątpię, żeby pani rodzice byli ubezpieczeni przeciwko bandzie głupich czarodziejów, którzy będą wyładowywali swoje emocje. Jeśli dom będzie zupełnie pusty, założą, że się pomylili i prawie nic nie zniszczą. Zacznę tutaj, jeśli pani się zajmie pokojami na górze.

- Niepełnoletnia – przypomniała mu, ziewając.

- Właścicieli domu tutaj nie ma. W świecie magicznym to już nie jest pani dom. W drogę, panno Granger, długa droga przed nami nim położymy się do spania*.

- Czytał pan Roberta Frosta – wymamrotała, zabierając kilka pudeł. Następnie udała się w stronę schodów.

Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział.

* * *

><p><strong>Od autorki:<strong> Nie wierzę w to, że Hermionie rok dłużej zajęło domyślenie się, iż jej rodzice są w niebezpieczeństwie. Sorry, JK, ale to bzdura. W następnym rozdziale kontynuacja.

**Od tłumacza:** *jest to poemat Roberta Frosta „Stopping by woods on a Snowy Evening". Skorzystałam z tłumaczenia z forum mlingua. Dla dociekliwych, wersja po angielsku i po polsku (poemat jest boski!):

„Stopping by woods on a snowy evening" by Robert Frost

Whose woods these are I think I know.  
>His house is in the village, though;<br>He will not see me stopping here  
>To watch his woods fill up with snow.<p>

My little horse must think it queer  
>To stop without a farmhouse near<br>Between the woods and frozen lake  
>The darkest evening of the year.<p>

He gives his harness bells a shake  
>To ask if there's some mistake.<br>The only other sound's the sweep  
>Of easy wind and downy flake.<p>

The woods are lovely, dark and deep,  
>But I have promises to keep,<br>And miles to go before I sleep,  
>And miles to go before I sleep.<p>

"Przystając w lesie śnieżnym wieczorem" Robert Frost

Czyje to lasy, zdaje się, że wiem,  
>Lecz dom jego w wiosce znajduje się.<br>Nie zobaczy mnie jak staję tu  
>By patrzeć na lasy okryte śniegiem.<p>

Koń mój myśli - Pan w amoku-  
>Postój, gdy gospody nigdzie wokół<br>Między lasami a jeziorem lodem skutym  
>W najczarniejszy wieczór tego roku.<p>

Uprzęży dzwonki potrząsa przy tym  
>Jakby pytał, czy nie jest to czynem złym<br>Nie słychać nic prócz tego i miotania  
>Puchowych płatków śniegu lekkim wiatrem<p>

Urok, głębia lasu- niezbadana,  
>Lecz mam obietnice do dotrzymania<br>I drogę długą nim położę się do spania,  
>I drogę długą nim położę się do spania.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Od autorki:** Biedny, biedny Severus. To lato nie zdziała wiele dobrego dla niego. Ale mimo to myślę, że spodoba Wam się ten rozdział.

**Od tłumacza:**Podkreślony fragment pochodzi z książki „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci". Przy okazji, wszyscy bohaterowie należą wyłącznie do pani Rowling.

* * *

><p>„<strong>Swoją prawdziwą siłę odkrywasz dopiero wtedy, kiedy stoisz pod ścianą"<strong>

James Geary

* * *

><p>Gdy Hermiona zamykała kłódkę od schowka, poranne słońce już grzało. Ostrożnie schowała klucz do kieszeni i spojrzała na Snape'a. Wyglądał na tak zmęczonego, jak ona się czuła. Przetarł ręką nieogoloną szczękę i również na nią spojrzał bez wyrazu.<p>

- Dokąd teraz, proszę pana?

Przez chwilę milczał. Gdy patrzyła, jak porusza się jego szczęka, uświadomiła sobie, że mężczyzna hamuje ziewanie. Wolno mrugając, odetchnął i zmęczonym gestem przetarł oczy.

- Do twojego domu zabrać twoje rzeczy. Następnie do Londynu, na Grimmauld Place. Aportuję się z tobą kilka ulic dalej i będę cię obserwował dopóki nie wejdziesz do środka. Nie wiem, kto jest teraz w domu.

- Nie idzie pan ze mną?

Ostro spojrzał na nią swoimi czarnymi oczami.

- Panno Granger, nie widziałem pani od zakończenia roku szkolnego. Jest pani wystarczająco inteligentna, by sobie uświadomić, iż pani rodzice mogą być w niebezpieczeństwie i z pani uporem do zdobywania wiedzy, nie trudno było pani znaleźć sposób, żeby byli bezpieczni. Z pewnością pani działania nie miały nic wspólnego ze mną.

- Rozumiem, proszę pana – ostrożnie odpowiedziała, w ogóle _nie rozumiejąc_. – Dziękuję.

Podczas zbierania swoich rzeczy, Hermiona raz jeszcze stwierdziła, że nienawidzi wspólnej aportacji. Ostrożnie zmniejszyła wszystko i schowała do szkolnej torby. Nim ponownie się do niego odezwała, upewniła się, że dom jest naprawdę pusty.

- Dlaczego pan to _zrobił_? Z pewnością przez to jest pan w większym niebezpieczeństwie.

Snape potrząsnął głową.

- Ukrywam teraz tak wiele, że to nie robi mi żadnej różnicy. Jeżeli dostanie się tak daleko, aby znaleźć informację o tym, że panią ostrzegłem, będzie wiedział o wiele więcej niż powinien, by zabić mnie i wraz ze mną pogrążyć Zakon.

Hermiona przełknęła i próbowała utrzymać lekki ton.

- W takim razie jesteśmy niezłymi szczęściarzami, że nie może dostać się tak daleko, prawda? – uniósł brew i lekko wykrzywił wargi w czymś, co mogło zostać uznane za tłumiony uśmiech. Dziewczyna znowu się odezwała. – Powiedział pan, że ludzie po obydwu stronach nie byliby zadowoleni, gdyby odkryli, co pan zrobił…

Ponownie potrząsnął głową.

- To nie pani problem, panno Granger. Ostatnimi czasy wszystko, co robię denerwuje obydwie strony. To jest część bycia podwójnym lub potrójnym agentem, albo czymkolwiek jestem. Szczerze mówiąc, już się w tym pogubiłem.

Delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, gdy zamykała drzwi i chowała klucze do kieszeni. Czasami jego wisielcze poczucie humoru, mimo że posępne, było zabawne.

- Dziękuję, profesorze.

- Nie wspominaj o tym – spojrzał na nią ironicznie. – To nie skromność, tylko polecenie. _Nie_ wspominaj o tym.

- Dobrze, proszę pana. Lecz i tak panu dziękuję – ośmieliła się dodać.

- Za co? – głupio zapytał. – Jak już wspomniałem, nie widziałem pani od zakończenia roku szkolnego. W końcu jestem na wakacjach. Chodźmy – podał jej ramię i kilka minut później dziewczyna pukała do drzwi domu przy Grimmauld Place dwanaście. Mimo że go nie widziała, czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie, że mężczyzna nie odpowiedział jej na pytanie, dlaczego to zrobił.

* * *

><p>Nawet teraz Severus nie był pewien, czy dobrze zrobił ostrzegając Grangerów. Na pierwszy rzut oka oczywistym wydawało się, iż powinien zrobić wszystko, co możliwe, żeby ocalić życie jak największej liczbie osób. Dlatego też tak często, jak mógł, ostrzegał, ale nigdy osobiście nie interweniował, a tym bardziej w tak ważnych przypadkach. Poza tym, sam przed sobą przyznał, że nie zrobił tego, myśląc o wojnie. Miał osobiste powody, a to było zakazane zarówno przez jego prywatny kodeks i rozkazy Dumbledore'a. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wpływ osobistych uczuć na jakikolwiek aspekt życia. To było coś, co w dalszym planie mogło być fatalne w skutkach. Ta interwencja być może powstrzyma go przed podobnym działaniem w przyszłości, co może mieć nieznane skutki, o których nie pomyślał.<p>

A jednak nie mógł nie czuć satysfakcji, gdy wściekli Avery i Yaxley wrócili z pustymi rękoma. Zwłaszcza, że zapytany, odpowiedział, iż dziewczyna nie jest głupia i z pewnością domyśliła się, że może być celem. Całkiem szczerze poinformował również swojego Pana, iż nie było żadnych oficjalnych działań ze strony Zakonu, by ją chronić. Gdyby były, to on nie musiałby zadziałać.

Dzięki porażce Bellatrix i Lucjusza w Ministerstwie, w tym momencie on wiódł prym wśród Śmierciożerców. Bycie prawą ręką Voldemorta było nieprzyjemne i niebezpieczne, ale od czasu do czasu nawet zabawne, z prostego powodu – nienawiść i słabo ukrywana zawiść promieniująca od jego braci. Jakaś część Severusa czerpała dziką satysfakcję z nowej władzy jaką miał nad nimi. Oto on, biedny, niedystyngowany, półkrwi mężczyzna zaszedł w szeregach wyżej niż arystokracja. Ironia była po prostu piękna.

Bez wątpienia duma prowadzi do upadku, ale póki to trwało, zamierzał się tym cieszyć. Poza tym wiedział, że jego Pan całkowicie mu nie ufa. W swojej _mądrości_ Czarny Pan przydzielił Glizdogona do pilnowania go i ku swojemu rozczarowaniu, u Severusa w domu gościł Huncwot. Przez kilka dni rządzenie Pettigrew i zmuszanie go do posprzątania mu domu było zabawne, ale tracił już zainteresowanie nim i było coś dziwnego w spaniu w tym samym, co ten szczur domu. Pomijając fakt, że Severus chciał go zobaczyć martwego.

Jednak to była kwestia na inny czas. Teraz próbował powstrzymać swoje nogi przed mdleniem, gdy klęczał na swoim miejscu w kręgu i zastanawiał się, co się dzieje. Jego Pan tajemniczo wspomniał, że to spotkanie będzie wyjątkowe, ale póki co niczym się od innych nie różniło. Pod koniec zebrania, w momencie, w którym Severus zazwyczaj miał ochotę zapytać _Mamy jeszcze jakieś interesy?_, Voldemort wstał i stanął przed nimi, by ponownie przemówić. Uśmiechał się, a to był zły znak.

- Moi bracia, mam ogłoszenie.

_Powiedz, że przechodzisz na emeryturę_, ponuro pomyślał Severus. Był zadowolony, że dzięki masce nie musiał wyglądać na zadowolonego.

- Zawsze musimy patrzeć w przyszłość i dzisiaj się ona zaczyna. Mamy nowego rekruta.

To zwróciło uwagę Severusa. Od powrotu ich Pana nie było żadnych nowych inicjacji. Zmrużył oczy i przyglądał się ich liderowi. Przez chwilę zazdrościł temu nowemu rekrutowi, kimkolwiek by nie był. Jego inicjacja nie będzie tak samo koszmarna jak Severusa czy innych Śmierciożerców. Voldemort nie był już człowiekiem. Mężczyzna wciąż nie mógł bez pocenia się i mdłości myśleć o nocy, w której otrzymał Mroczny Znak, a gdyby nie Oklumencja nadal miałby o tym koszmary.

Kiedy nowy rekrut został przyprowadzony na przód i po zdjęciu kaptura ukazała się twarz Draco Malfoy'a, pomyślał, że chyba teraz śni mu się koszmar. Przez chwilę Severus zamarł w totalnym bezruchu, z horrorem w oczach gapiąc się na chłopaka. _Och, nie. Nie to. Nie teraz. Nie teraz, cholera!_ Wiedział, że Draco i prawie wszyscy jego koledzy z roku wybiorą Mroczny Znak i dołączą do grona Śmierciożerców, ale był pewien, że dopiero po ukończeniu szkoły. Czarny Pan nigdy nie rekrutował nieletnich… Jego umysł zaczął bardzo szybko pracować, zastanawiając się nad kilkoma nieprzyjemnymi powodami takiej decyzji. _O Boże, nie. Ty głupi chłopcze, coś ty zrobił? _ Gdy ceremonia trwała, schowany za maską mężczyzna mocno przygryzł dolną wargę i koncentrował się na oddychaniu.

Było kilka różnic. Rodzice Draco stali jako jego „sponsorzy". Narcyza próbowała wyglądać na dumną, ale Severus znał ją od wielu lat i widział strach w jej oczach. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że częściowo jest to kara za porażkę Lucjusza. On sam też to wiedział. Jego stary przyjaciel wyglądał ponuro, na zmęczonego i zastraszonego. Draco wyglądał na dumnego i aroganckiego, jedynie z małym błyskiem niepewności w oczach, jakby się zastanawiał, w co się pakuje. Gdy wymawiał słowa, chłopak nie miał nawet tyle rozumu, żeby choć trochę się bać. Gdyby ceremonia przypominała tą z pierwszej wojny, jego tupet zostałby szybko zniszczony. Z ponurą rezygnacją Severus obserwował, jak jego chrześniak wyciąga lewe przedramię i otrzymuje Znak, krzycząc z bólu podczas naznaczenia. Mimo to, chłopak nadal twardo stał.

Chciał porozmawiać z Malfoy'ami zaraz po spotkaniu, ale nie miał na to szansy. Poza tym nie chciał, aby Draco go widział. Oczywiście chłopak wiedział, że jego wujek jest Śmierciożercą, ale wiedzieć coś, a to zobaczyć, to dwie różne rzeczy. Zanim się rozeszli zdołał tylko wymienić spojrzenie z Lucjuszem. Nigdy nie widział swojego starego przyjaciela w takim stanie. Potem Voldemort go zatrzymał, by osobiście wyjaśnić mu powód, dla którego wybrał Draco.

Severus celowo postanowił nie aportować się bezpośrednio do domu. Wybrał punkt kilka mil od domu i resztę drogę przeszedł, próbując oczyścić umysł. Pocieszył się, że przynajmniej chłopak nie będzie szpiegował szpiega. Jego Pan wiedział, że Draco się do tego nie nadaje. Voldemort mu ufał. W tych okolicznościach to naprawdę było pocieszające. Biedny Draco nie miał szansy na sukces. Severus wiedział, iż nie może na to pozwolić. Nawet jeżeli, choć to była straszna myśl, miałby zabić swojego chrześniaka. Chłopca, którego znał odkąd ten się urodził. Boże, miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Ale teraz musiał porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Hermiona przybyła do Kwatery Głównej, był w niej profesor Dumbledore wraz z Moody'm i Tonks. Przynajmniej młoda Aurorka ucieszyła się na jej widok. Moody był pod wrażeniem, kiedy ostrożnie wytłumaczyła, że pomyślała, iż będzie bezpieczniej jak jej rodzice opuszczą kraj, a ona będzie na Grimmauld Place niż jakby miała nerwowo siedzieć w mugolskim miasteczku, nasłuchując dziwnych hałasów. Jednakże Dyrektor wydawał się zły, a już na pewno był nieprzekonany. Od tego czasu ledwie go widywała, ale był już uśmiechniętym sobą.<p>

Co dziwne, miło spędzała czas. Jeszcze przez tydzień lub dwa będzie musiała obejść się bez swoich przyjaciół i skoro była jedynym „dzieckiem" w domu, przychodzący i wychodzący członkowie Zakonu nie troszczyli się zbytnio o bezpieczeństwo i wiele się o nich dowiedziała. Nie koniecznie o planach, lecz budowała sobie wyraźniejszy obraz struktury Zakonu i kto w nim jest. Cieszyła się również z dostępu do biblioteki. Teraz, gdy wszystkie niebezpieczne lub o Czarnej Magii książki zostały usunięte, poprawiła kilka swoich prac domowych. Miłą odmianą było też to, że do towarzystwa miała portret Fineasa i mogła wymieniać plotki z Hogwartem – nie to, że latem działo się tam coś interesującego. Mężczyzna bezwstydnie oferował jej, że będzie podsłuchiwał na zebraniach, jeśli nie zapomną usunąć obrazów.

Bez Syriusza dom wydawał się dziwny, ale tak naprawdę nie często go widywała, gdy mężczyzna w nim był. Przez krótki okres czasu nosiła po nim żałobę, ale bardziej martwiła się o Harry'ego, zwłaszcza, że nie mogła się z chłopakiem kontaktować. Podczas jego nieobecności nikt na stałe nie przebywał w Kwaterze Głównej, ale wielu ludzi tu przychodziło i nie była zupełnie sama. Nawet Snape częściej się pojawiał, choć wydawało się, że nie ma czasu lub chęci na rozmowę i często załatwiał prywatne sprawy. Te parę razy, gdy go widziała wydawał się przemęczony i zestresowany. Raz lub dwa razy w tygodniu mężczyzna zostawał na noc – gdy McGonagall złapała go w holu i zażądała wyjaśnień, krótko odpowiedział, że jest pilnowany przez Petera Pettigrew i w towarzystwie szczura chce spędzać najmniej czasu, jak to możliwe, co z pewnością było prawdą.

Jedno z godnych zapamiętania spotkań miało miejsce kilka dni po jej przyjeździe. Hermiona była w bibliotece, gdy usłyszała jak portret pani Black zaczyna wykrzykiwać inwektywy. Kiedy wychyliła głowę do holu, zobaczyła Snape'a stojącego w pobliżu portretu ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i nudą wypisaną na twarzy. Zaciekawiona dziewczyna podeszła bliżej, by usłyszeć, co obraz do niego krzyczy.

- _Brudny kundel! Zdrajca! Niewierny robak!_

- Myślę, że pana lubi – zauważyła sucho. To był pierwszy raz, gdy miała okazję z nim porozmawiać po tym, jak ją odstawił pod Kwaterę Główną. Nie wiedziała, co mężczyzna robi, gdy podczas wakacji potrzebuje pomocy medycznej. Może miał domowy adres Madame Pomfrey czy coś, ale najpewniej po prostu to ignorował.

Snape prychnął.

- Tak samo bez wyobraźni, jak reszta rodziny – skomentował, przekrzykując wrzaski portretu.

- Kundel? – zapytała. – Reszta ma sens, oczywiście z punktu widzenia czysto krwistego snoba, ale… kundel?

- Zastanów się – odparł, nieobecnym wzrokiem przyglądając się swoim paznokciom i ignorując krzyczącą kobietę. – Jesteś mugolaczką, co czyni cię zwierzęciem, dziwactwem, czymś, o czym trzeba myśleć niemalże z żalem. Ja jestem półkrwi, co oznacza, że ktoś z nadludzi używających magii zniżył się, by rozmnożyć się z mugolem. Tym samym jestem rodzajem perwersji, a co najmniej błędem rozrodczym – przewrócił oczami. – Kiedy już zabraknie jej epitetów, z pewnością rozwinie tę teorię bardziej szczegółowo. Znowu.

- Mógłby pan po prostu odejść – wytknęła mu ostrożnie.

- Owszem – zgodził się z nią. – Mógłbym również permanentnie ją uciszyć.

- Naprawdę? – nikt nie był w stanie tego zrobić, a już kilku ludzi próbowało.

- O tak – odparł nieobecnym głosem. – To nie jest trudne.

- Więc dlaczego pan tego nie zrobi, profesorze?

Posłał jej lekki uśmieszek.

- Zgadnij.

Hermiona wyszczerzyła się.

- Lubi pan słuchać jak obraża innych.

- Proszę, panno Granger, czy byłbym aż tak małostkowy? – zapytał sarkastycznie. – Dla pani informacji, myli się pani. Sprawia mi przyjemność patrzenie na ich sfrustrowanie i chodzenie na paluszkach obok portretu martwej kobiety. Powinni zrobić cokolwiek, by ją uciszyć - wyciągnął różdżkę i leniwym ruchem machnął nią w stronę portretu. Kurtyny natychmiast się zamknęły, tłumiąc ostatni obraźliwy krzyk, na który Hermiona aż zamrugała.

- W sumie nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby na kogoś bluźniła.

Na mężczyznę, który właśnie usłyszał, że ma bardzo niezdrową relację ze swoją babką i który cierpiał na kilka poniżających problemów i chorób, Snape wciąż wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Widocznie jestem specjalnym przypadkiem - odrzekł, odwracając się.

- Mam pytanie, proszę pana.

- Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć - odparł kpiąco. Odwrócił się w jej stronę, by na nią prychnąć, a jego ciemne oczy lśniły w delikatnym uśmiechu. - O co chodzi tym razem?

- Skąd się wzięły pieniądze?

Zaskoczyła go. Nie odpowiadał o ułamek sekundy dłużej niż powinien, a następnie uprzejmie rzekł:

- Jakie pieniądze? - zmarszczka między brwiami sugerowała jednak, że jest zły, a nie zaciekawiony.

Hermiona zmusiła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, co nie było łatwe. Nic nie można było wyczytać z jego twarzy. Czarne oczy mężczyzny były puste i gładkie jak wypolerowany obsydian, nie było w nich żadnych emocji. _Cholerna Oklumencja._ Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy dziewczyna nie odpowiadała, mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok, obrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Przygryzając wargę, obserwowała jak wychodzi i miała nadzieję, że się myli. Naprawdę nie chciała wisieć mu trzech tysięcy funtów, zwłaszcza, że tyle nie miała. Jej oszczędności były połączone ze skarbcem w Gringottcie, ale w jakiejkolwiek walucie by nie liczyć, nie miała ani wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, ani dostępu do pieniędzy rodziców. Poza tym, znała Snape'a już na tyle, by wiedzieć, że on nigdy nie przyjmie od niej zwrotu. Miał jakieś swoje tajemnicze powody, które kierowały jego działaniami i nie będzie tolerował ani dalszych pytań, ani próby oddania pieniędzy.

_Uparty, irytujący mężczyzna._ Westchnęła, obróciła się i wróciła do biblioteki.

* * *

><p>W normalnych okolicznościach wezwanie przez Dumbledore'a bardzo zezłościłoby Severusa. Zwłaszcza w środku nocy i z Glizdogonem w jego domu, lecz mężczyzna wiedział, ze dzisiejsze wezwanie jest inne. Choćby dlatego, że przybył po niego Fawkes, który zabrał mężczyznę bezpośrednio do gabinetu Dyrektora w Hogwarcie. To się nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzało. Nigdy nie był przenoszony przez feniksa. Doświadczenie należało do tych, bez których mógłby się obejść, zwłaszcza, że było dezorientujące. Nim płomienie zdążyły zgasnąć, zaczęła boleć go głowa, lecz mężczyzna już przyglądał się scenie, którą widział.<p>

Dumbledore na wpół leżał na swoim krześle, dysząc i ściskając nadgarstek. Palce prawej ręki były czarne i wyglądały na mocno poparzone, zwłaszcza serdeczny palec, który wyglądał jakby był otoczony pierścieniem krwi. Było to najprawdopodobniej spowodowane pierścieniem z roztrzaskanym na pół czarnym kamieniem, leżącym na biurku przed starszym mężczyzną wraz z mieczem Godryka Gryffindora.

- Co się stało? - zapytał pusto Severus, gdy pospieszył do przodu i klęknął przy nim, by zbadać poparzoną dłoń. Ze stanowczością ignorował protest swoich kolan.

- Przeklęty pierścień - odparł mu jeden z portretów.

_Bez jaj, Sherlock'u._ Dusząc w sobie odpowiedź, Severus badał rękę, dostrzegając, że czerń rozprzestrzenia się. To nie było prawdziwe poparzenie. Nie było ani pęcherzy, ani surowego mięsa. Zamiast tego ręka wyglądała na wysuszoną, zrobiła się czarna i uschnięta - być może był to rodzaj przekleństwa korupcyjnego. Wyciągając różdżkę, Severus pobieżnie spojrzał na twarz Dumbledore'a. Staruszek był ledwie przytomny i wyglądał, jakby był pijany. Wyraźnie widoczne było, że tylko odrobinę zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się wokół niego dzieje.

Próbując nie przygryzać wargi - lepiej jak najszybciej pozbyć się tego nawyku, a wciąż był wściekły, ze go w ogóle podłapał - Severus zaczął pracować, szybko odkrywając, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z tą klątwą, która była niezwykle mroczna i bardzo złośliwa. Po cichu sam do siebie przeklinał, ale czasowo zdołał zablokować zarażony obszar i puścił się biegiem, niemalże sprintem przez ciemny i opustoszały zamek. Po drodze kilka razy prawie by się zabił. Pędził przez niezliczoną ilość schodów w dół, do swojego laboratorium w lochach, aby szybko przejrzeć swój składzik eliksirów.

Mówiąc szczerze nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tym, co robi. Zdał się na instynkt, gdy w pośpiechu tworzył eliksir, który częściowo był leczniczą miksturą, ale przede wszystkim miał wzmocnić staruszka i chronić jego magię. Miał nadzieję, że powstrzyma też klątwę na tyle długo, by Severus mógł spróbować wynaleźć przeciwzaklęcie. Ledwie oddychał, gdy kolor w końcu zmienił się na złoty, który miał nadzieję osiągnąć. Podróż z jego kwater do Dyrektora nigdy wcześniej nie trwała tak długo.

Eliksir pomógł doprowadzić Dumbledore'a do stanu, w którym mógł wyjaśnić co się stało. Severus słuchał go jednym uchem, próbując ustalić dokładną naturę klątwy, która zjadała rękę staruszka. Starszy mężczyzna wrócił do Hogwartu, zdołał zdjąć tę rzecz i z jakiegoś szalonego powodu rozbił ją mieczem Gryffindora.

- Dlaczego, _dlaczego_ założyłeś ten pierścień? - w końcu z niedowierzaniem zapytał, desperacko potrząsając głową, gdy próbował związać klątwę i zatrzymać ją. Miał okropne przeczucie, że nie uda mu się znaleźć nic, by ją zlikwidować. - Z pewnością wiedziałeś, że ma na sobie klątwę. Dlaczego w ogóle go dotykałeś?

Dumbledore nie był tak cholernie głupi. Zaciskając zęby, ponuro kontynuował, mamrocząc do siebie w mieszaninie łaciny, greki i czegokolwiek jeszcze innego, co mu przyszło do głowy. Miał nadzieję, że mu się poszczęści.

- Byłem... byłem głupcem - przyznał zachrypniętym głosem Dumbledore. - Skuszonym...

- Skuszonym przez co? - spytał, na chwilę przerywając, by się przyjrzeć pierścieniowi. Nie wyglądał jakoś specjalnie ani nie pasował do żadnego artefaktu znanego Severusowi.

Przez pęknięcie ciężko było dostrzec na nim symbol, ale przypominał on dawny znak Grindewalda. Boże, to było to? Jakiś głupi, szalony moment nostalgii? I przez to staruszek sam siebie skazał na śmierć, ponieważ teraz już Severus wiedział, iż nie zdoła cofnąć klątwy. Już była zbyt zakorzeniona, zbyt silna. _Cholera._

Co dziwne, myśl o tym, że Dumbledore umiera sprawiła mu ból. Tępy ból w klatce piersiowej. To właśnie było zaskakujące. Severus nienawidził Dumbledore'a, naprawdę i tak było od dzieciństwa. Służył mu tylko i wyłącznie z konieczności. Do pewnego stopnia niechętnie szanował swojego pracodawcę, ale to nie była nawet mała część tego, co czuli inni ludzie i z pewnością nigdy go nie polubi. Lecz staruszek był ostatnią rzeczą, w którą wierzył tym jedynym, maleńkim okruchem wiary, który w nim pozostał. Co więcej... Dyrektor w pewnym sensie _był _Zakonem. Zgubią się bez niego - w zasadzie bez niego przegrają, czy to z _Wybrańcem_, czy bez niego. Na dobrą sprawę mogliby rozstrzygnąć wojnę tej nocy.

Bliski paniki spojrzał na starca i z furią powiedział:

- To cud, że w ogóle tu wróciłeś! Ten pierścień zawierał niezwykle silną klątwę, możemy ją tylko opóźniać. Póki co udało mi się ją zamknąć w jednej ręce...

Dumbledore podniósł dłoń i przyglądał się jej z łagodnym zainteresowaniem.

- Dobrze się spisałeś, Severusie - powiedział takim samym tonem, jakim by pochwalił psa za wykonanie mądrej sztuczki. - Jak myślisz, ile mam czasu?

_Do kurwy nędzy, mógłbyś chociaż brzmieć na zasmuconego! Jesteś z kamienia?_ W przeciwieństwie do Severusa, Dumbledore korzystał z życia i z pewnością nie mógł być aż taki optymistyczny, jak teraz udawał na myśl o nadchodzącej śmierci. Zawahał się, nim z wahaniem odrzekł:

- Nie umiem powiedzieć. Może rok. Nie można wiecznie powstrzymywać takiej klątwy. W końcu się rozprzestrzeni. To rodzaj zaklęcia, które z czasem robi się coraz mocniejsze - nienawidził porażki, ale nawet on nie był w stanie przeciwdziałać temu czarowi.

- Jestem szczęściarzem, niezwykłym szczęściarzem, że mam ciebie, Severusie.

_Dobry chłopiec, chcesz ciasteczko? Odwal się. _Te słowa go zapiekły, ponieważ desperacko chciał, żeby były szczere, jednocześnie wiedząc, że takie nie są. Nikt przy nim nie był szczęśliwy. Czując się niestabilnie i ciesząc się z Oklumencji, która powstrzymywała jego strach i szok, zezłoszczony mężczyzna odwarknął:

- Gdybyś wezwał mnie wcześniej, być może mógłbym zrobić więcej, kupić ci więcej czasu! - obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na pierścień i miecz. Wciąż był zmieszany i świadomy tego, że Dumbledore nie mówi mu wszystkiego. - Myślałeś, że jak zniszczysz pierścień, zniszczysz klątwę?

- Coś takiego... Z pewnością majaczyłem... - z dystansem odparł Dumbledore, zmuszając się do siedzenia prosto i po prostu wracając do interesów. - Cóż, to naprawdę ułatwia sprawy - wbrew sobie Snape wgapił się w pracodawcę. _O czym ty, kurwa teraz bredzisz?_ Staruszek się uśmiechnął, delikatnie przedrzeźniając zmieszanego Severusa. - Mówię o planie Lorda Voldemorta wobec mojej osoby. O planie, w którym biedny chłopiec Malfoy'ów ma mnie zamordować.

Severus podniósł się z podłogi, okrążył biurko i usiadł w krześle naprzeciwko, czując się zmęczony i wyczerpany. Jego ramię zaczęło mrowić, gdy staruszek użył Jego imienia, zwłaszcza, że nadal mu tytuł. Poza tym miał ochotę mu wytknąć, że _biedny chłopiec Malfoy'ów_ miał imię, lecz nie mieli czasu na to, by zbaczać z tematu.

Krzywiąc się, niecierpliwie powtórzył:

- Czarny Pan nie spodziewa się, że Draco się to uda. To tylko kara za porażkę Lucjusza. Powolna tortura dla jego rodziców, podczas której będą musieli patrzeć, jak zawodzi i zostaje ukarany.

- Innymi słowy, chłopak otrzymał wyrok śmierci tak samo, jak ja - spokojnie powiedział Dumbledore, w ogóle nie poruszony żadnym z tych przeznaczeń. - Zakładam, że w razie porażki Draco, ty masz dokończyć zadanie?

Severus zamilknął. Próbował o tym nie myśleć.

- Wydaje mi się, że taki jest plan Czarnego Pana - w końcu odrzekł, przełykając. To nie byłby pierwszy ani nawet trzydziesty pierwszy raz, gdy miał kogoś zabić. To nie byłby nawet pierwszy raz, gdyby miał zabić kogoś, kogo zna, ale...

- Lord Voldemort przewiduje, że w najbliższej przyszłości nie będzie potrzebował szpiega w Hogwarcie?

- Wierzy, ze szkoła wkrótce będzie należeć do niego - odrzekł spokojnie. Wydawało się to coraz bardziej prawdopodobne.

- A jeśli tak się stanie, to czy mam twoje słowo, ze zrobisz wszystko, co w swojej mocy, by chronić uczniów Hogwartu?

Poważnie znieważony Severus zacisnął zęby i sztywno skinął głową. Już to robił. Każdego tygodnia krwawił za te dzieci, prawie dając się zabić, by spróbować utrzymać je przy życiu. Dumbledore już to powinien wiedzieć. Wyraźnie nie świadomy obrazy, którą uczynił, staruszek spokojnie kontynuował:

- Dobrze. A teraz, musisz odkryć, co planuje Draco. Przerażony nastolatek stanowi zagrożenie dla wszystkich, włącznie z samym sobą. Zaoferuj mu pomoc, lubi cię...

- ...dużo mniej, odkąd jego ojciec stracił szacunek - przerwał mu wciąż zezłoszczony, a jednak dziwnie spokojny przez tą rozmowę Severus. Przynajmniej brzmiało to tak, jakby Dumbledore miał jakiś plan. - Draco mnie obwinia. Myśli, że zająłem miejsce jego ojca.

- Mimo to, próbuj. Mniej boję się o siebie niż o przypadkowe ofiary chłopca - to było rozsądne zmartwienie. Draco miał tendencję do panikowania i nigdy nie myślał o innych ludziach. - Oczywiście, - rześko kontynuował - jest jedna rzecz, którą możemy zrobić, by oszczędzić go przed gniewem Lorda Voldemorta.

Severus zignorował mrowienie w przedramieniu i uniósł brwi, sarkastycznie pytając:

- Pozwolisz, żeby cię zabił? - to z pewnością wszystko by uprościło...

- Z pewnością nie. _Ty _musisz mnie zabić.

Młodszy mężczyzna pusto wpatrywał się w staruszka, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze usłyszał. Bez pomysłu, co o tym sądzić czy co powiedzieć, wrócił do sarkazmu i kąśliwie zapytał:

- Chcesz, żebym zrobił to teraz? Czy może potrzebujesz kilku chwil na skomponowanie epitafium?

- O nie, jeszcze nie - grzecznie odparł Dyrektor. Właściwie to on się uśmiechał. - Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że moment sam się ukaże. Biorąc pod uwagę dzisiejsze wydarzenia, stanie się to w ciągu roku.

- Skoro nie masz nic przeciwko umieraniu, - szorstko powiedział - dlaczego nie pozwolić na to Draco? - jeśli Severus będzie musiał to zrobić za chłopaka, on zostanie za to ukarany. A był już zmęczony zabijaniem i rozlewem krwi. Nawet jeśli nie chciał, by jego chrześniak przeżył tą szokującą utratę niewinności.

Jakby czytając mu w myślach, Dumbledore cicho odparł:

- Dusza chłopca nie jest jeszcze tak zniszczona. Nie chcę, żeby została rozdarta z mojego powodu.

To zabolało. Naprawdę zabolało tę małą, wrażliwą część jego jestestwa, która wciąż chciała udowodnić, że nie był totalną szumowiną.

- A moja dusza, Dumbledore? - zapytał niewiele głośniej od szeptu, znając już odpowiedź. - A moja? - jego dusza nic nie znaczyła. Już był stracony, czymże więc było jeszcze jedno morderstwo? Nie przeszkadzało mu, że miałby się poświęcić za Draco, ale miał już dosyć walczenia z tym, jak bardzo był nieważny.

- Tylko ty wiesz, czy ulżenie staruszkowi w bólu i pomoc w uniknięciu poniżenia zniszczy twoją duszę - miękko odparł Dumbledore. To były tylko puste słowa i Severus o tym wiedział. W tym świecie nie istniało coś takiego, jak łaskawe zabójstwo. To nie będzie Uzdrowiciel, który pomoże komuś odejść, gdy wiek i choroby okrutnie go niszczą. To będzie przedwczesne przerwanie życia bez powodu i to było morderstwo, a on wiedział, że tym razem się z tego nie podniesie.

Wiedział również, że nie było innego wyjścia. Gdy bez nadziei spojrzał na swojego Pana, na ramionach poczuł zimny ciężar. Przygotowywał się do wyrażenia zgody na skazanie siebie, bez nadziei na przebaczenie. Ale Dumbledore nigdy nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie wbić tej ostatniej szpilki, nacisnąć zbyt mocno, więc mówił dalej:

- Proszę cię o tę ogromna przysługę, bo to, że wkrótce umrę jest równie pewne jak to, że Armaty z Chudley zajmą w tym roku ostatnie miejsce w lidze. Wyznam, że wolałbym odejść z tego świata szybko i bezboleśnie, zamiast narażać się na powolne i niezbyt miłe dla oka konanie, jeśli zabierze się do tego na przykład Greyback... Podobno Voldemort już go zwerbował. Albo droga Bellatrix, która lubi pobawić się ofiarą, zanim ją pożre.

_Szlag by cię, staruchu. Nie zawsze musisz zmuszać mnie krzyczącego i kopiącego, a już na pewno nie musisz używać szantażu emocjonalnego. Czy choć ten jeden raz nie możesz po prostu poprosić i zaufać mi, że zrobię właściwą rzecz, bez konieczności prowadzenia mnie krok po kroku?_ Gniew był bezsensowny i nie trwał długo. Severus ponuro spojrzał w oczy swojego Pana, czując jak przygniata go przyszłość, jeszcze jedno zobowiązanie pośród wielu innych. W końcu powoli skinął głową i poczuł, jak w tym samym momencie coś wewnątrz niego umiera.

- Dziękuję, Severusie.

_Nie dziękuj mi. Nie za to._

* * *

><p>Hermiona gwałtownie się obudziła na dźwięk własnego krzyku, dławionego przez łzy spływające jej po twarzy. Odkąd opuściła dom nie miała żadnego koszmaru i myślała, że ten etap już minął... najwidoczniej myliła się. Drżąc i dysząc, wytarła rękawem oczy i prawie dostała zawału, gdy usłyszała, jak na korytarzu gwałtownie otwierają się drzwi.<p>

- Granger, lepiej, żeby coś demonicznego właśnie wypełzło spod twojego łóżka i próbowało cię zjeść, - zagrzmiał zaspany i poirytowany Snape zza drzwi - bo jeśli właśnie prawie przyprawiłaś mnie o zawał tylko dlatego, że pająk wszedł ci na twarz, stracę panowanie nad sobą.

Najwidoczniej krzyczała głośniej niż zwykle po tych snach, uświadomiła sobie Hermiona, gdy serce zaczęło jej wolniej bić. Jednak nie była w nastroju na to, żeby ktoś na nią krzyczał i zignorowała mężczyznę, koncentrując się na tym, aby przestać płakać i zlokalizować chusteczki. Szczegóły koszmaru zaczęły blednąć, za co była wdzięczna. Wystarczyło, że raz to widziała.

- Panno Granger? - zapytał Snape, brzmiąc zdecydowanie łagodniej. - Wszystko w porządku?

Gdy oczyściła już nos i gardło na tyle, by mogła mówić, Hermiona podniosła głos:

- Przepraszam, proszę pana. To był tylko koszmar. Nie chciałam pana obudzić.

To zdanie powitała cisza, po czym usłyszała oddalające się kroki, kiedy najpewniej mężczyzna wracał do łóżka. W porządku. I tak nie potrzebowała sympatii, powiedziała sobie. Usiadła na łóżku, opierając się o zagłówek. Ponownie wyczyściła nos i marzyła o obecności Krzywołapa - w tym momencie miała ogromną potrzebę przytulenia się do czegoś ciepłego, a jeżeli to coś byłoby miękkie i mogło mruczeć, byłby to bardzo miły bonus.

Chwilę zajęło nim przestała płakać. Oparła bolącą głowę o ścianę i zastanawiała się, czy odważy się pójść do łazienki po szklankę wody. Po chwili uświadomiła sobie swoją głupotę i prawie się roześmiała, gdy sięgała po swoją różdżkę. Sączenie wyczarowanego napoju zniwelowało suchość w gardle, ale nie sądziła, by ponownie dała radę zasnąć. O mało nie upuściła szklanki, kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Zakrztusiła się i dopiero po chwili była w stanie niepewnie powiedzieć:

- Tak?

- Czy mogę wejść? - mimo że w domu poza nimi nie było nikogo innego, szokiem było ponowne usłyszenie głosu Snape'a, zwłaszcza, ze myślała, iż wrócił do łóżka.

Hermiona szybko rozejrzała się po pokoju i wyszła z łóżka, by mimo gorąca założyć szlafrok. Kiedy już była przyzwoicie ubrana, ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi. Jej profesor stał na korytarzu, wyglądając raczej niechlujnie. Był rozczochrany i wciąż wyglądał na zaspanego. Na długą, wyblakłą, szarą nocną koszulę miał narzuconą rozpiętą nauczycielską szatę. W każdej ręce trzymał kubek i jeden z nich wyciągnął w jej stronę.

- Proszę - powiedział szorstko.

Hermiona odruchowo wzięła naczynie i powąchała zawartość, po czym spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Herbata chai? Pije pan herbatę chai?

- Czasami tak.

Przypomniała sobie o manierach i odsunęła się od drzwi, niepewnie patrząc na mężczyznę.

- Dziękuję panu.

W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do jej pokoju. Był boso, co tłumaczyło dlaczego nie słyszała, jak ponownie podszedł do jej drzwi.

- Nie chciałam pana obudzić.

- Już to mówiłaś. A jednak mnie obudziłaś - Snape skrzyżnie usiadł w nogach jej łóżka, oparł się o ścianę i wziął łyk swojej herbaty. Jego ciemne oczy z zamyślenie obserwowały, jak niezręcznie siadała na drugim końcu łóżka i obracała się, by na niego spojrzeć. - Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

- Nie ma o czym, proszę pana. To był tylko zły sen - pociągnęła łyk napoju i zamrugała. Pomimo przypraw i słodkości cukru była prawie pewna, że jest tu też brandy albo jakiś inny alkohol. - … mam tylko szesnaście lat, proszę pana.

Miękko prychnął i nieuważnie podrapał się po na wpół wyleczonym cięciu, utrzymując kubek na kolanie.

- Pijesz Piwo Kremowe odkąd skończyłaś trzynaście lat. Mimo że jest słabe, to wciąż alkohol. W herbacie nie ma go wystarczająco dużo, by upić skrzata domowego. W każdym razie, potrzebujesz tego. Nikt tak nie krzyczy z powodu złego snu. Nie należy lekko traktować koszmarów, panno Granger.

- To nie był koszmar, proszę pana. Już nawet większości nie pamiętam, ale to był tylko zły sen o... o Ministerstwie. Śni mi się od tamtego wydarzenia, ale jest coraz lepiej. Aż do dzisiaj, przez prawie dwa tygodnie nie miałam złego snu.

Snape spojrzał na nią przenikliwie, po czym wolno skinął głową, wierząc jej. Co było miłe z jego strony, ponieważ to była prawda. Trochę niepewnie Hermiona dodała:

- Nie musiał pan tego robić, proszę pana. Jestem wdzięczna, ale... nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. I...

Uniósł brew, patrząc na nią kpiąco.

- I dziwnie jest widzieć jakiekolwiek ludzkie gesty u profesora Snape'a? - zapytał kąśliwie. - Niech pani da spokój, panno Granger. Od piętnastu lat jestem Opiekunem Domu. Naprawdę pani sądzi, że po raz pierwszy zostałem wyrwany w środku nocy z łóżka przez nastolatkę, która miała koszmar? Ślizgońskie dzieci nie są kosmitami. Mają takie same problemy jak Gryfońskie dzieci, zapewniam panią. I mam osobiste doświadczenia ze złymi snami - wziął kolejny łyk herbaty. - Więc wymyśl inny temat do rozmowy. Jeśli zaśniesz w takim nastroju, twoje sny będą gorsze, a nie chcę zostać ponownie obudzony przez pani krzyk. Poza tym sam nie mam ochoty ponownie zasnąć.

_A czy ma pan kiedykolwiek?_ Udało jej się nie powiedzieć tego głośno, ale niewiele brakowało. W każdym razie była prawie pewna, ze on i tak wie, o czym ona myśli - sądząc po uniesionej brwi i sposobie w jaki na nią patrzył. Poruszyła pierwszy nie nieprzyjemny temat, jaki przyszedł jej do głowy.

- Cóż, jest coś, o co chciałam pana zapytać w związku z zeszłym tygodniem...

Jego oczy odrobinę zaszły mgłą, gdy ostrożnie na nią spojrzał.

- Tak?

- Tworzenie Świstoklika.

Trochę się rozluźnił, a ona zaczęła się zastanawiać, o czym myślał, że go zapyta.

- Co w związku z tym?

- Cóż, nigdy... nigdy w taki sposób nie dzieliłam z nikim magii, ale... czy powinnam to tak dziwnie odczuwać?

- Czasami tak się zdarza. Jak dziwnie?

- Eee, ciężko to opisać, ale... cóż, pana magia jest inna od mojej. Znaczy wiem, że jesteśmy różni, więc to oczywiste, że inaczej będę ją czuła, ale to było więcej niż oczekiwałam.

- Kontynuuj - odparł neutralnie.

- Była... w jakiś sposób zimniejsza od mojej i... uczucie mocy było inne. Wolniejsze, ale silniejsze, jeśli to ma sens i... ciemniejsze? Nie w sensie Czarnej Magii czy coś, ale... Och, nie wiem. Nie umiem tego opisać.

Snape uniósł obydwie brwi w czymś, co można by uznać za delikatne zdziwienie.

- Interesujące. Większość ludzi by tego nie wyczuła - wyglądał na zamyślonego. - Doprawdy bardzo interesujące - zadumał się. - To, co czułaś... nie jest powszechnie akceptowaną częścią teorii magicznej i nie jest tak naprawdę _ważne_, ale... słyszałaś o koncepcie magii elementarnej?

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Każda czarownica czy czarodziej ma powinowactwo z konkretnym elementem. To nadaje ich magii pewien charakter. Nie wpływa na magiczną siłę czy umiejętności, tylko dodaje jakby przyprawy do ego, co robią. Ollivander, wytwórca różdżek trochę to studiował. Uważa, ze to jest część, która determinuje powiązanie jakiejś osoby z różdżką. Większość ludzi nie zwraca na to uwagi, a umiejętność rozróżnienia tego jest bardzo rzadka.

- Czy pan to potrafi?

- Tak - przyznał. - Wychodzi na to, ze pani również. Jednak to raczej bezużyteczna umiejętność. Większa część czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, dobre siedemdziesiąt procent ma powinowactwo do ognia, a gro pozostałych do ziemi.

- A pańska magia ma powinowactwo z którym elementem?

Jego oczy słabo zalśniły w półmroku jej sypialni.

- Zgadnij.

Zastanowiła się, ale nie było łatwo. Ten wolny, nieubłagany chłód i niezmordowana siła...

- Woda.

- Tak.

- Czy to dlatego używa pan wody jako swojej wizualizacji? - zapytała, przypominając sobie ciemny, cichy ocean w jego umyśle.

- Nieświadomie, ale to zapewne jedna z przyczyn - zgodził się. - Wychodzi na to, że woda jest najrzadziej spotykanym powinowactwem. A mówiąc o wizualizacji... powinna pani dalej ćwiczyć Oklumencję. Pozwoli to pani oczyścić umysł, zapanować nad emocjami i lepiej kontrolować sny.

- Tak, proszę pana. A z czym ja jestem powiązana? - jego oczy zalśniły ponownie, ale zanim miał szansę otworzyć usta, dziewczyna dodała: - Proszę, niech mi pan nie każe znowu zgadywać. Jestem zbyt zmęczona.

Mężczyzna miękko prychnął i usłuchał prośby.

- Z powietrzem, panno Granger, które jest równie rzadko spotykane, a jednak częściej niż z wodą. I żeby uprzedzić twoje pytania o każdą osobę, którą obydwoje znamy... zobaczmy. Potter jest ogniem, jak oboje jego rodzice, jak Dyrektor i Czarny Pan. Również większość Śmierciożerców i większość Zakonu jest z nim powiązana. Co ciekawe, Weasley'owie to ziemia tak, jak Poppy Pomfrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt i Narcyza Malfoy, choć jej mąż, syn i siostry mają powinowactwo do ognia. Profesor Flitwick tak, jak ty ma powietrze. Poza mną reszta nauczycieli jest powiązana z ogniem.

- Czy zna pan kogoś, kto również ma wodę?

- Nie.

- Czy to jest dziedziczne, proszę pana? Powiedział pan, ze wszyscy Weasley'owie to ziemia...

- Nie wiem. Powiedziałem również, że nikt tego głębiej nie badał.

- Jakim elementem jest magia pana matki?

Przez chwilę w jego oczach pojawiło się coś dziwnego. Coś, przez co pożałowała, że zadała pytanie, choć sama nie wiedziała dlaczego tak się poczuła.

- Nie wiem - w końcu odpowiedział. - Bardzo rzadko używała magii - użycie czasu przeszłego powiedziało jej wszystko, co potrzebowała wiedzieć i wzdrygnęła się.

- Ja...

Snape potrząsnął głową, przerywając jej.

- Jeśli czuje pani potrzebę przeproszenia mnie, to gdybym tego chciał, nie odpowiedziałbym pani, tylko zażądał przeprosin. W końcu nigdy się nie wahałem, by powiedzieć, żeby przestała pani pytać.

Delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

- To prawda - zrelaksowała się. Oparła się o ścianę i wypiła resztę herbaty, póki jeszcze była ciepła, rozkoszując się jej słodkością i przyprawami. Hermiona wciąż nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego on to zrobił, ale była wdzięczna. To było zaskakująco... miłe jak na niego. Złośliwa część jej charakteru musiała przyznać, ze _miło _i _profesor Snape_ było raczej mało etycznym pomysłem i było podejrzliwe, o ile nie przerażające. A jednak jakikolwiek miał motyw, doceniła ten gest.

- Powinna pani ponownie spróbować zasnąć – po chwili miękko powiedział.

- Myślę, że to mało prawdopodobne, proszę pana.

- O? Dlaczego? – spytał.

Właściwie nie chciała tego powiedzieć. Zbyt wiele nieprzespanych nocy właśnie wyszło, a w obecności tego konkretnego mężczyzny powinna się bardzo pilnować. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, mając nadzieję, ze straci zainteresowanie. Z pewnością on też chciał już wrócić do łóżka. Jednakże czarne oczy w niej utkwione nie wyglądały na śpiące. Spojrzała w bok, wgapiła się w pusty kubek i cicho przyznała:

- Ten dom jest taki… pusty bez nikogo. Ja… nie czuję się zbytnio… bezpiecznie.

Po chwili Snape sztywno odpowiedział:

- Ja tu jestem. Chociaż jestem w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego to może być niewielkim pocieszeniem.

Uświadamiając sobie, że uraziła jego dumę, Hermiona gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, spojrzała krótko na niego, po czym zawstydzona ponownie opuściła wzrok.

- Nie to miałam na myśli, proszę pana i przepraszam za taką sugestię. Ufam panu i wiem, że poradzi pan sobie ze wszystkim, co jest w tym domu. Tak samo, jak wiem, ze nikt nie złamie Zaklęcia Fideliusa. Myślę, że to bardziej psychologiczna kwestia. Czuję się trochę głupio, ale po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajona do spania w tak pustym domu. U siebie zawsze miałam Krzywołapa, a moi rodzice byli za drzwiami obok. W szkole dzielę dormitorium z innymi dziewczynami – na granicy bełkotania zmusiła się, żeby się zamknąć i przygryzła wargę. Zaryzykowała nieśmiałe spojrzenie na nauczyciela.

Mężczyzna cicho ją obserwował, jego czarne oczy były zamyślone i, co dziwne, nie osądzały ją i nie wyśmiewały się z niej. Miała przeczucie, że on rozumie, co miała na myśli, prawdopodobnie nawet lepiej niż ona sama.

- Jestem tylko kawałek dalej – zauważył miękko. Jego wargi słabo się wygięły. – Na odległość krzyku.

Wbrew sobie dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. Co dziwne, poprawiło jej to humor.

- Wiem, zachowuję się irracjonalnie.

- Ze wszystkich niezliczonych przymiotników, których używałem do scharakteryzowania pani, panno Granger, „irracjonalna" jest na samym dole tej listy – jego ton był suchy, a ona uśmiechnęła się szerzej, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że dokuczaniem próbował poprawić jej humor. Naprawdę nie zachowywał się jak profesor Snape. _Podejrzewam, że on w końcu też ma wakacje_, powiedziała do siebie.

Czując się już lepiej, zebrała swoją odwagę i zdołała powiedzieć

- Proszę pana, czy mógłby pan – po czym odwaga ją opuściła i zrezygnowana potrząsnęła głową. – Nieważne.

Snape przechylił głowę i spojrzał na nią.

- O co chodzi?

Przygryzła wargę i spojrzała w bok, niezdolna, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Poczuła, jak na twarz wpełza jej rumieniec.

- Nie, to nie jest ważne.

- Pytaj. Nigdy się nie wahałaś przed zadawaniem pytań i nie uwierzę, że nagle zaczęłaś.

- Nie mogę – wymamrotała, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Gdy gapiła się na łóżko, pluła sobie w brodę, że się w ogóle odezwała. – Czuję się jak dziecko.

- Panno Granger, - delikatnie powiedział Snape – ma pani szesnaście lat i jest pani częścią wojny, na którą w ogóle nie powinna być pani narażona. W ostatnich miesiącach widziała pani i robiła tyle rzeczy, ile większość ludzi nie zrobiłaby w trakcie całego swojego życia. Pani rodzina jest zagrożona i ukrywa się przed oprawcami. Zaledwie kilka tygodni temu walczyła pani w swojej pierwszej bitwie o własne życie, podczas której została pani poważnie ranna i po raz pierwszy zobaczyła pani swojego wroga. Myślę, że w tych okolicznościach ma pani prawo czuć się zagrożona. A teraz, niech pani zada mi to pytanie, którym jest pani tak przerażona. Obiecuję, że najgorsze, co zrobię, to powiem „nie".

Skręcając palce i ponownie przygryzając wargę, wzięła głęboki wdech i zdołała wyszeptać:

- Czy mógłby pan… tu zostać? Proszę?

Zapanowała długa cisza. Kiedy dziewczyna odważyła się na niego spojrzeć, mężczyzna gapił się na nią i był kompletnie oszołomiony. Nagle, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedziała, Hermiona wyjąkała:

- Ja… ja nie miałam na myśli…

Snape zamrugał i teraz on wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Najwidoczniej on nie zauważył, jak niewłaściwie mogło zostać zinterpretowane jej pytanie.

- Wiem, że nie. Rozumiem, co miałaś na myśli – a jednak wciąż wyglądał na ciężko zszokowanego. Najwidoczniej ktoś proszący go o komfort i ochronę był rzadkością. Gdy po długiej chwili mężczyzna doszedł do siebie, z jego twarzy nie można było nic odczytać. Następnie wziął głęboki oddech i wpatrzył się gdzieś w ciemność jej sypialni. - … zostanę przez chwilę – odparł, niekomfortowym gestem pocierając kark. – Dopóki nie zaśniesz.

Nie brzmiał na uradowanego, ale nie mogła go za to winić. Cierpiał na bezsenność czy nie, najprawdopodobniej chciał już wrócić do swojego łóżka. Poza tym, bez względu na okoliczności, Snape miałby kłopoty, gdyby Zakon się dowiedział, że siedział w jej sypialni, gdy nikogo innego nie było w domu. A mężczyzna nigdy nie miał cierpliwości do tak zwanej „dziecięcej histerii". Jednak się zgodził, a tego nie oczekiwała. Rozdarta pomiędzy zawstydzeniem, a czuciem się lepiej, cienkim głosem powiedziała:

- Dziękuję, proszę pana.

Nie patrząc na nią skinął głową. Dziewczyna niezgrabnie zdjęła szlafrok i weszła do łóżka, a on cały czas wpatrywał się w ścianę.

Musiała przyznać, że mimo dziwności tej sytuacji, czuła się znacznie lepiej. Czuła jak materac w nogach jej łóżka ugina się pod ciężarem ciała mężczyzny, mogła wyczuć słaby zapach mydła, herbaty i samego Snape'a – mieszankę czegoś świeżego, która w jakiś sposób była znajoma, zapach miedzi i nuty ziół eliksiru, nad którym ostatnio pracował. Było tak cicho, że gdy nadstawiła uszy, mogła usłyszeć jego oddech. Nie było absolutnie żadnego powodu, przez który w jego obecności mogłaby się czuć bezpiecznie. To był Snape, morderca, zdrajca, Śmierciożerca, podwójny agent i, jak sam się przyznał, skurwysyn. Jeśli już, to powinna być przerażona. Ale nie była. Był zdolny poradzić sobie ze wszystkim, co mogłoby się stać i z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu, ufała mu. Zamknęła oczy i odprężyła się. Szybko zapadła w głęboki sen bez snów i nie usłyszała jak wychodzi.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Jakiś czas później, w swojej własnej sypialni, rozbudzony Severus leżał na łóżku i gapił się w sufit, wciąż zmieszany dzisiejszymi nocnymi wydarzeniami. Gdy ponownie sobie odtwarzał wydarzenia, wszystko wydawało się logiczne. Być może trochę dziwne, skoro nie był ekspertem od pocieszania, ale każdy, kto był Opiekunem Slytherinu bardzo szybko uczył się, jak sobie radzić z koszmarami. Uspokój, zmień temat, rozmawiaj o czymś błahym dopóki nie wróci zmęczenie, a potem wyjdź, by mogli ponownie zasnąć. Oczywiście herbata nie była częścią tego wszystkiego, ale dopóki nie poprosiła go o to, aby został, wszystko miało sens.

Pomimo jej oczywistego zawstydzenia, Severusowi nie przyszło do głowy, że prośba dziewczyny miała podtekst. To było raczej dołujące i wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że jego libido prawie zniknęło, co w tych okolicznościach właściwie było dobre. Nawet przez sekundę nie pomyślał o tym, że dziewczyna składa mu propozycję – był realistą. Żadna kobieta, nieważne ile miałaby lat nie zrobiłaby tego nawet w jego najdzikszych, najmroczniejszych fantazjach. To sama prośba go zszokowała. Myślał o tym odkąd wrócił do swojego pokoju – nie było żadnych szans, żeby _on_ ponownie zasnął – i nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, by przez trzydzieści sześć i pół lat ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek okazał mu tak głębokie zaufanie. To go skonfundowało, odrobinę rozstroiło i w jakiś sposób zdenerwowało, ale również nieznacznie zmniejszyło to zimne poczucie samotności, które przez tak długi okres czasu czyniło go pustym w środku.

Zamknął oczy i ponownie ukazała mu się śpiąca postać dziewczyny. Rysy twarzy jej złagodniały i zniknęła ta mała zmarszczka zmartwienia spomiędzy brwi. Podczas snu wyglądała na młodszą, włosy zakryły cała poduszkę i jak na dziewczynę z taką silną osobowością, wyglądała na podatną na zranienie. To powinno spowodować, że poczułby się jak drań, zwłaszcza przez uczucia, które w nim były od miesięcy, ale tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego zastanawiał się, co by zrobił, gdyby kiedykolwiek został postawiony przed wyborem: chronić ją czy zachować przykrywkę. Już nie był pewien, jak by postąpił i to było niebezpieczne. Nie tylko dla niego i dla niej (gdyby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział), ale również dla wojny.

Westchnął, przewrócił się na bok, zwinął się w kłębek i mimo mglistej, letniej nocy, nakrył głowę kocem.

- Doprowadzisz do mojej śmierci, Granger – wymamrotał, zamykając oczy. Zaczął pogrążać się we śnie. – Może nawet pobijesz Czarnego Pana – niemalże miał na to nadzieję.

* * *

><p><strong>Od autorki:<strong> Jakby nie miał wystarczająco dużo zmartwień. A lato wciąż się nie skończyło…


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Więc pracowite lato zbliża się ku końcowi i zacznie się szósty rok… zabawa dopiero na wszystkich czeka.

* * *

><p><strong>„Stałam się zbyt dobra w byciu niezwyciężoną,<strong>

**Jestem ekspertką od grania bez ryzyka i trzymania się dobrze,**

**Ale przysięgam, nie jestem tą osobą, którą powinnam być.**

**Nie zgadzam się, by moje życie przeszło obok mnie"**

Bethany Joy Lenz „Let me fall"

* * *

><p>Cóż, zadumał się Severus, gdy za siostrami zamknęły się drzwi (z małymi problemami, ponieważ czasami się nie domykały, gdyż lata temu dostała się w nie wilgoć, a on nigdy nie mógł się zebrać, by to naprawić), właśnie lato stało się gorsze. Co prawda niewiele… bo w końcu zbytnio to niczego nie <em>zmieniało<em>. Po prostu wszystko stało się bardziej… realne. Gapił się na swoje ręce, gdy powoli i mechanicznie podwijał rękawy, aby przyjrzeć się czerwonym liniom wokół nadgarstków. W ciągu godziny lub dwóch te ślady znikną i ponownie pojawią się dopiero wtedy, gdy warunki przysięgi zostaną spełnione. Właściwie nie bolało, choć miał wrażenie, że mogłoby tak być.

Nigdy wcześniej nie składał Wieczystej Przysięgi. _Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak cholernie głupi_, powiedział do siebie surowo, a teraz nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru. Gdyby to była sama Narcyza, mógłby jej odmówić – właściwie ona by go do tego nie zmusiła. Porozmawialiby o tym, on by ją zapewniał i uspokajał, i to byłoby wszystko. Ale Bellatrix… cóż, było wiele powodów. Po pierwsze, Bellatrix była kompletnie pojebaną wariatką, taką zupełnie bez rozumu. Po drugie, nawet jak na ślizgońskie standardy była niewiarygodną paranoiczką. Po trzecie, nienawidziła go, choć może nie aż tak bardzo, jak on nienawidził jej. Po czwarte, miała obsesję na punkcie ich Pana i była śmiesznie opiekuńcza wobec niego, chcąc go chronić przed każdym możliwym zagrożeniem. A po piąte, była zazdrosna o to, że Severus był teraz w Jego łasce, a nie ona.

Gdyby miał swobodę działania, powiedziałby jej gdzie może iść i wyrzuciłby ją ze swojego domu tak mocno, że by podskakiwała. Narcyza nawet słowem by się nie odezwała, tak długo, jak zgodziłby się pomóc Draconowi. Ale z podsłuchującym Glizdogonem i Bellatrix, która bardzo chciała udowodnić, że Severus jest zdrajcą, nie miał innego wyjścia niż zgodzić się na jej sugestię i związać się jedną z najsilniejszych istniejących w magicznym świecie przysiąg.

Poprawiając rękawy, odrobinę histerycznie zauważył, że ona nie była nawet w połowie wystarczająco silna. Jego osobiste zobowiązania i długi obciążały go mocniej niż jakakolwiek formalna przysięga kiedykolwiek mogłaby to zrobić. I tak był przygotowany na wykonanie wszystkiego, by pomóc Draco, ale – to był klucz – tylko do pewnego momentu. Na swój sposób kochał chłopaka. Malfoy'owie byli dla niego najbliżsi, czymś w rodzaju rodziny. Lecz mimo tego, że Draco był dla niego ważny, cały plan był ważniejszy.

I, Boże, miał dzisiaj więcej szczęścia niż na to zasłużył. Dzięki Bogu, że Bellatrix była tak samo ślepa i impulsywna, jak tylko Gryfon mógłby być. Ostatnio kobiecie brakowało pokręconej, ślizgońskiej subtelności. Była przyzwyczajona do ciągłej wdzięczności i zbyt szalona, by jasno myśleć. Przez to stała się otwarta i wystarczył lekki dotyk, cichutki szept sugestii, aby zmieniła jedno, kluczowe słowo. Severus oblizał wargi i odrobinę nerwowo, zupełnie bez humoru uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Zamiast składać Przysięgę dla Draco, przysięgał dla _swojego chrześniaka_. Gdyby doszło do tego, że potrzebuje znaleźć drogę ucieczki, pospiesznie napisane jedno zdanie, podpis i kropla krwi wystarczą, żeby nie miał już syna chrzestnego. Tym samym nie byłoby Przysięgi.

A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Nie istniał powód, dla którego miałoby to nie zadziałać, ale nigdy nie słyszał, żeby ktoś był w stanie przechytrzyć magię Wieczystej Przysięgi. Mężczyzna usiadł w fotelu i potrząsając głową, głęboko odetchnął. To i tak nic nie zmieniało. Plan wciąż obowiązywał. Dumbledore nadal umierał, Draco wciąż był zobowiązany, żeby spróbować zabić Dyrektora, a Severus obiecał, że pomoże w tym chłopakowi. Ale przynajmniej w ten sposób mógł to zrobić na własnych warunkach. Nie zostanie do niczego zmuszony, chyba że naprawdę nie będzie miał innej opcji i z pewnością nie pozwoli na to, żeby Bellatrix Cholerna Lestrange decydowała o jego działaniach. A jednak jakaś jego część wciąż miała nadzieję na znalezienie innego sposobu.

Skrzypienie schodów przywołało go do rzeczywistości. Parsknął, zupełnie stracił cierpliwość i podjął decyzję. To było głupie i ryzykowne, ale miał już dosyć. Wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią, by otworzyć ukryte drzwi. Sam zbudował dodatkową klatkę schodową i pokój na jej szczycie z myślą o własnej dziupli. W razie konieczności miało to być miejsce, w którym mógłby się ukryć, ale póki co służyło jako klatka dla szczura.

- Ostrzegałem cię przed podsłuchiwaniem, Glizdogonie – zimno powiedział. – Czy mam użyć siły, żebyś zapamiętał lekcję? _Daj mi powód, Huncwocie. Wyzywam cię._

Pettigrew zamrugał z urazą swoimi wodnistymi oczami.

- Nie ośmieliłbyś się. Nasz Pan –

- ma głęboko w poważaniu, co się z tobą dzieje – pogardliwie przerwał mu Severus. – Jesteś głupcem, jeśli myślisz, że jest inaczej.

- Pomogłem mu wrócić!

- Ponieważ byłeś zbyt przerażony, żeby go nie posłuchać i nikt inny by cię nie przyjął – odpowiedział, prychając. – Nie jesteś bohaterem naszej idei, Glizdogonie. Ile usłyszałeś?

- N-nic.

- Nie kłam mi. _Crucio!_

Severus nie trzymał go długo pod działaniem klątwy. Nie ufał sobie na tyle, żeby trzymać Pettigrew pod działaniem zaklęcia, żeby nie skończył jak Alicja i Frank Longbottomowie. Nie lubił używać Niewybaczalnych i nie sprawiało mu radości powodowanie bólu, nie tak jak innym, ale dla Glizdogona zrobił wyjątek, ponieważ szczur był Huncwotem i zdradził Lily.

- Ile usłyszałeś? – powiedział niebezpiecznie miękkim głosem, gdy Pettigrew otrząsnął się z najgorszego.

- … nienawidzę cię, Smarkerusie.

- Uczucie jest obustronne – odparł lodowato, hamując automatycznie pojawiający się płomień gniewu i nienawiści na dźwięk nielubianego pseudonimu. Przynajmniej odkąd zginął Black nie słyszał go tak często. – To jest twoja ostatnia szansa zanim zacznę odkrawać ci więcej kawałków ciała. Ile. Usłyszałeś?

Nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że to Pettigrew pierwszy się złamie.

- Wszystko.

- Dobrze.

- C-co?

Severus uśmiechnął się zimno do niego i zastanawiał się, czy wygląda tak samo nieprzyjemnie, jak się czuł.

- Dobrze, - powtórzył gładko – ponieważ to oznacza, że możesz iść do naszego Pana i powiedzieć mu jakim jestem oddanym i wiernym sługą. A teraz idź i jak dobry piesek zaraportuj wszystko. Nie, nie pies. Pies nie żyje, prawda? Tragiczne. W każdym razie biegnij i przekaż moje uwielbienie. I zrób to przekonująco, Glizdogonie.

Szczur zawahał się w drzwiach.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Czy naprawdę… zabiłbyś Dumbledore'a?

Severus bardzo powoli wstał i spojrzał na niego.

- Dumbledore – rzekł miękko. – Dyrektor, który przysięgał ochraniać wszystkich swoich uczniów. Nawet raz nie próbował powstrzymać ciebie i twoich małych przyjaciół, Glizdogonie. Udawał ślepego na wszystko, co mi zrobiliście. Przez ponad dwadzieścia lat nawet raz nie stanął po mojej stronie. Mimo wszystkiego, co dla niego zrobiłem, nawet teraz nie ufa mi całkowicie. Dlaczego miałbym go nie zabić? Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno.

Pettigrew przełknął, patrząc się na niego nerwowo.

- A teraz idź i złóż swój raport – warknął Severus, zmęczony tą grą. Wszystko, co powiedział było prawdą. Naprawdę nienawidził staruszka. Nienawidził wielu ludzi, ale wciąż by się zawahał przed zabiciem ich… A przynajmniej w większości przypadków. – I pospiesz się w drodze powrotnej, dobrze? Chciałbym się z tobą jeszcze dzisiaj rozmówić.

* * *

><p>- Wieczysta Przysięga – skomentował zamyślony Dumbledore. – Nie spodziewałem się tego. Mimo wszystko to pozwoli ich przekonać o twojej lojalności.<p>

- Tak, to po prostu wspaniałe – odparł kwaśno Severus, powstrzymując się przed potarciem nadgarstków. To wszystko było tylko w jego głowie, ponieważ linie już zniknęły i nie było ani nic do zobaczenia, ani do poczucia. Tylko czuł, jakby było. – Jestem przeszczęśliwy, iż jesteś zadowolony. I tak przysięgałem tylko po to, żeby wkurzyć Bellatrix. Przez wiele tygodni będzie się zastanawiała, co ja kombinuję.

- I nigdy nie zgadnie, że mówiłeś szczerze – zamyślił się Dyrektor.

- Szczerość miesza nam, Śmierciożercom w głowach – nieprzyjemnie powiedział Severus. – Nie jesteśmy do niej przyzwyczajeni.

- Jestem pewien, że to bardzo zabawne – rzekł jego pracodawca, patrząc nań z naganą. – Jesteś teraz zobowiązany, Severusie.

- Wydaje mi się, że zostałem zobowiązany lata temu.

Dyrektor zignorował ten kiepski żart.

- A więc mamy rok. Na koniec roku wszystko się zmieni.

- Tak.

- W tych okolicznościach… jeśli nadal chcesz, możesz uczyć Obrony w tym roku.

- Co? – zszokowany Severus przez chwilę gapił się na niego pustym wzrokiem. Przeklinając małą część siebie, która poczuła się zadowolona, podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy. – Dlaczego?

- Dlaczego nie?

- Ponieważ mi nie ufasz – odparł bezpośrednio.

- Nie bądź melodramatyczny, Severusie.

- A _ufasz_ mi?

- Po raz kolejny nikt nie kandydował na to stanowisko. Z pewnością masz wystarczającą wiedzę w temacie, by móc nauczać i tym razem nie mam szansy, żeby kogokolwiek znaleźć. Wierzę, że uda mi się przekonać Horacego, aby wrócił na rok z emerytury, więc twoi uczniowie będą na Eliksirach w dobrych rękach.

Severusowi nie umknął fakt, iż Dumbledore nie odpowiedział mu na pytanie. Niczego innego nie oczekiwał. Był roztrzęsiony tą decyzją i nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jeszcze się za nią kryje. Po kilku chwilach rozmyślania stwierdził, że to w sumie i tak nie ma znaczenia. To było tylko na rok, a później wszystko się skończy. Bardzo prawdopodobnym było, iż on nawet nie dożyje końca roku – z pewnością klątwa mu w tym nie pomoże, ale i tak jego życie dobiegało końca. Nie ważne, która strona wygra, on i tak nie dożyje końca tej wojny. Kiedyś to stanowisko sprawiłoby mu radość (albo coś do niej zbliżonego), ale teraz już go to nie obchodziło.

- Zawsze się cieszyłem, będąc czyjąś ostatnią deską ratunku – powiedział zmęczonym głosem.

* * *

><p>Hermiona odkryła niewiarygodną korzyść z tej dziwnej sytuacji po kilku dniach. Z tylko jedną niepełnoletnią osobą w domu większość Zakonu w ogóle zapomniała, że ona tu przebywała i poświęcali mniej uwagi na zabezpieczenia. Kuchenne drzwi wciąż były chronione, ale nie okno, które z przyzwyczajenia zostawili otwarte. Celowo weszła do pokoju znajdującego się dokładnie nad kuchnią, szeroko otworzyła okno i wychyliła się mocno na zewnątrz, aby móc podsłuchiwać. Chciała mieć przy sobie Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu. To nie było pełne spotkanie, tylko kilku członków Zakonu było obecnych i zapewne zbyt wiele nie będą omawiali, ale i tak jakąś tam wiedzę zdobędzie.<p>

Skupiona dziewczyna nasłuchiwała i frustrowała się, gdy nie mogła dosłyszeć każdego słowa. Rozmawiali o śmierci Syriusza i jej wpływie na resztę Zakonu. Dumbledore powiedział, że Harry radzi sobie tak, jak można było oczekiwać, czyli w ogóle. Za kilka dni zostanie zabrany do Nory, gdzie być może pomoże mu obecność przyjaciół.

Hermiona w to wątpiła. Od powrotu Voldemorta Harry się zmienił i już nie polegał tak bardzo na otaczających go ludziach, tylko brał wszystko na siebie – rozmawiała już o tym z Ronem. A jednak żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co z tym zrobić. Dumbledore cicho dodał:

- Upewnię się, że pan Potter będzie miał, co robić w tym roku.

Nikt go nie zapytał o szczegóły i to zdenerwowało dziewczynę, bo nie wiedziała, co Dyrektor zaplanował.

Rozmowa przeszła na Lupina, który był w depresji po stracie najlepszego przyjaciela i również zbyt dobrze sobie nie radził. Szczerze mówiąc, Hermiona zastanawiała się nad tą dwójką od… właściwie od Wrzeszczącej Chaty, ale zatrzymała te spekulacje dla siebie. Prawie wypadła przez okno, gdy głęboki głos Kingsley'a wyjawił, iż od jakiegoś czasu Tonks próbuje zdobyć Lupina. Zameldował również, że jej Patronus się zmienił pod wpływem tej sytuacji. Kilka osób wyraźnie się tym zainteresowało. Bill – a przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję – powiedział, że już kilkukrotnie Lupin jej odmówił, a ostatnim razem był taki gwałtowny, że Tonks zjawiła się w Norze, aby porozmawiać o tym z panią Weasley. Najwyraźniej Lupin nie powiedział, że nie jest zainteresowany, tylko że nie powinna się angażować w związek z wilkołakiem.

Siedząca na parapecie Hermiona, tylko przewróciła oczami. Miała jedynie szesnaście lat, ale żyła wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że większość mężczyzn jest po prostu głupia. A jeśli Lupin naprawdę sądził, że na długo odstraszy kogoś takiego jak Tonks, to był jeszcze głupszy niż inni.

Zachrypnięty głos Moody'ego stwierdził oczywiste: takie zachowanie nie pasuje do Remusa Lupina i zapytał, czy ktoś ma jakiś pomysł na wyciągnięcie go z depresji. Znajomy, jedwabisty głos odparł:

- Cóż, mógłbym dodać Eliksir Uspokajający do jego Tojadowego, jeśli chcecie. To może go otruć, ale jestem gotów podjąć to ryzyko – przez to znowu niemal wypadła przez okno. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Snape również tu był. _Naprawdę powinien nosić na szyi jakiś dzwonek czy coś._ Od jakiegoś czasu nie pojawiał się w Kwaterze Głównej.

- Bezcenne – sucho odparła profesor McGonagall. – W razie gdy ci to umknęło, Severusie, potrzebujemy go.

- A do czego? – lekceważąco zapytał Snape. – I tak nigdy nie przeciągnie wilkołaków na naszą stronę. Nie wiem po co ciągniecie tę farsę.

- Wiem, że nie wierzysz w Remusa, ale…

- Tu nie chodzi o wiarę, ale o wilkołaki – odparł zirytowany mężczyzna. – Nikt z was nic o nich nie wie? Lupin nie jest alfą. Nawet jeżeli przez następny wiek, całymi dniami będzie do nich przemawiał, nie posłuchają go. Jeżeli naprawdę chcecie przekonać wilkołaki, musicie znaleźć alfę, który jest silniejszy od Greybacka i który nie chce zostać Śmierciożercą, i jego zwerbować. Wilkołaki słuchają najsilniejszego. Dopóki ktoś nie pokona Greybacka, właśnie za nim będą podążali.

- Skąd tyle wiesz o wilkołakach? – po chwili zapytała McGonagall. Hermiona pamiętała lekcję ze Snape'em w trzeciej klasie. Nie mówił o ich społeczności, a i sama nie mogła nic znaleźć.

- Znaj swojego wroga – odparł niemiło, za co usłyszał kilka zagniewanych pomruków. – W każdym razie nie chodzi tylko o wilkołaki. Hagrid nie mógł przekonać olbrzymów, a gobliny cię nie słuchają, prawda, Weasley? Nie ma żadnego sensu w tym, żeby próbować przekonać inne rasy do dołączenia do nas.

- Czemu tak mówisz, Severusie? – łagodnie zapytał Dumbledore.

- Nie możemy im nic zaoferować. Nie mamy mocy, by zmienić prawo. Jeśli Czarny Pan wygra, będzie mógł zmienić wszystko, co tylko zechce. Oczywiście tego nie zrobi, zdradzi swoich sojuszników, ale oni w to nie wierzą, skoro go słuchają. Jeśli my wygramy, w najlepszym wypadku możemy miło poprosić Ministerstwo, żeby wyciągnęło głowy z własnych dup, a to nie wystarczy. Nie mamy czym handlować. Dlaczego inne rasy miałyby słuchać naszych przemów o tym, co jest dobre, a co złe? Jeśli Czarny Pan będzie im wierny, o wiele lepiej wyjdą na jego wygranej i wiedzą o tym. Tracicie czas i źródła ścigając ideały. Mówiłem to od samego początku.

- Zamknij się, Snape – zagrzmiał Moody. – Chyba że dla odmiany masz coś użytecznego do powiedzenia.

Hermiona nie uważała, że to było w porządku. To, co powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów miało sens. Podczas gdy miała obsesję na punkcie skrzatów domowych, przeczytała ustawy dotyczące innych ras i nie było żadnego prostego rozwiązania. Wciąż była zainteresowana tym tematem, ale jak na razie nie miała czasu na zagłębienie się w nim. Z pewnością Zakon nie mógł nic zaoferować. I może gdyby byli mniej zajęci „ściganiem ideałów", mogliby ochronić więcej ludzi takich, jak jej rodzice. Wtedy Snape nie musiałby brać spraw we własne ręce. Zakładając, że tak właśnie było. Wciąż nie miała dowodów na to, że to właśnie on to wymyślił.

- Takiego jak? – zapytał sucho Snape. Po samym tonie głosu mogła sobie wyobrazić jego minę: uniesiona brew i kącik ust wygięty w prześmiewczym uśmieszku.

- Takiego jak na przykład następnych ruch twojego Pana – sarkazm nie wychodził Moody'emu nawet w połowie tak dobrze, jak Snape'owi, stwierdziła dziewczyna, hamując śmiech. Ale z drugiej strony nie spotkała nikogo innego, kto robiłby to równie dobrze jak Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Nie mam pojęcia – spokojnie odparł Snape – z prostego powodu. Moim zdaniem on sam nie wie. Porażka w Ministerstwie była tylko małą irytacją, choć surowo ukarał za nią Lucjusza i Bellatrix. Chociaż bardzo by chciał poznać całą przepowiednię, nie jest tym opętany, bo jest pewien zwycięstwa. Prawdziwym ciosem było pojawienie się na koniec Knota. Pasowało mu trzymanie Ministerstwa i magicznego świata w niewiedzy, dopóki sam nie chciałby się ujawnić. To mu bardzo pokrzyżowało plany i nikt z nas nie wie, co dalej zrobi.

- Jak zawsze użyteczny, co, Snape? – zjadliwie rzekł Moody.

- Wystarczy, Alastorze – stanowczo powiedział Dumbledore.

- To jedynie sama prawda i wiesz o tym, Albusie.

- Muszę się nie zgodzić. Wielokrotnie informacje Severusa okazały się bezcenne. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni jego szybka reakcja zniwelowała większą część obrażeń mojej ręki, na którą większość z was łaskawie się nie gapi. Jego ostrzeżenie zapobiegło większej tragedii w Ministerstwie.

- Tak. I spowodowało śmierć jego wroga – zagrzmiał stary Auror. – Przekonujące, czyż nie?

- Jeszcze cię nie znudziła ta gra? – chłodno zapytał Snape. – Brzmisz jak zdarta płyta, Moody. Gorzej, brzmisz jak Potter. Masz kryzys wieku średniego? Nie znajduję innego wytłumaczenia na mężczyznę w twoim wieku, który zachowuje się, jak nastolatek.

Siedząca nad nimi Hermiona, przygryzła wargę, by powstrzymać kolejny uśmiech. Nie lubiła zbytnio Moody'ego. Prawdziwy był tylko odrobinę mniej dziwny niż podmieniony, ale był tak samo agresywny, temperamentny i paranoiczny. Przez ostatnie pięć lat nauczyła się, że jeżeli sarkazm Snape'a nie był wycelowany w nią lub w jej przyjaciół, to był zabawny. Chociaż nigdy nie ośmieliła się powiedzieć tego głośno.

- Potter nie jest głupi, skoro ci nie ufa – odciął Moody. – Udało ci się zabić Blacka…

- Po raz ostatni mówię, że Black sam dał się zabić – odparł zirytowany Snape. – Ruszył bez myślenia prosto w niebezpieczeństwo. Mnie tam nawet nie było.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Schowałeś się w swojej dziurze, jak na tchórza przystało i czekałeś na to, kto wygra, czyż nie, ty bez kręgosłupa moralnego dziwaku?

- Jak dobrze mnie znasz – głos Snape'a był cichszy. Jedyny powód, dzięki któremu Hermiona nadal mogła go słyszeć był taki, że musiał siedzieć tuż przy oknie. Jedwabiste nuty były zimne i niebezpieczne. Dziewczyna mogła sobie wyobrazić jak jego czarne oczy robią się twardsze i zaczynają błyszczeć od gniewu.

- E tam – powiedział zdegustowany Moody. – Mdli mnie przez ciebie. Jesteś niczym więcej niż tchórzliwym, skradającym się śmieciem.

Hermiona próbowała rozluźnić zaciśnięte na parapecie do białości dłonie. Przełknęła gulę w gardle, doskonale pamiętając krwawiącego i trzęsącego się na szpitalnym łóżku Snape'a, który w ciszy znosił skutki tortur, jakimi go potraktowano. Pamiętała jak stał w bezruchu, kiedy Poppy mu pomagała, a w oczach były demony, nawiedzające mężczyznę po tym, do czego został zmuszony. Nie można było zaprzeczyć, że był draniem, ale z pewnością nie był tchórzem.

- Zamknij się, Moody – prawie konwersacyjnie odrzekł Snape. Jedynie szorstkość wypowiedzi była dowodem jego rosnącego gniewu. – A ty co ostatnio zrobiłeś dla naszej _cnotliwej_ sprawy, hmmm? Terroryzowałeś albo torturowałeś jakiś bezsilnych więźniów? Mimo publicznie głoszonego sprzeciwu wobec Czarnej Magii, wy Aurorzy nigdy nie macie skrupułów przed jej użyciem.

- Wystarczy, Severusie – stanowczo powiedziała McGonagall. – Jesteś członkiem Zakonu, czy nie?

- Nie, właściwie nie jestem – odparł zimno. Brzmiał obojętnie i na niezainteresowanego, ale w jego głosie była jakaś twardość, która zdradziła Hermionie, że mężczyzna był bardzo zły. Gdyby mogła teraz zobaczyć jego oczy, to była pewna, iż dojrzałaby w nich ciemny ogień, a mięsień twarzy, który drgał zawsze, kiedy mężczyzna był blisko wybuchnięcia, teraz też mocno by pracował. To i żyła pulsująca na skroni były dwoma sygnałami, które bardziej spostrzegawczym uczniom kazały uciekać.

- Co?

- Nie jestem członkiem Zakonu. Nigdy nie zostałem zaproszony. Jestem tylko narzędziem do czasu aż się nie złamię, a potem zostanę porzucony. Nie jestem jednym z was i nigdy nie będę. W przeciągu tych lat dano mi to wyraźnie do zrozumienia.

To stwierdzenie powitała cisza. Hermiona desperacko chciała zobaczyć ich twarze – i Snape'a, i pozostałych ludzi w pomieszczeniu. Sama też o tym nie wiedziała. Ale teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanowiła… widziała zdjęcie, które pokazywał Moody i nie było na nim Snape'a. Poza tym, brał udział w spotkaniach tylko, gdy miał złożyć raport, ale nigdy, gdy robiono jakieś plany…

- Nie, - powiedział niemiłym głosem Moody, przerywając ciszę – nie jesteś jednym z nas. Jesteś tylko kolejnym Śmierciożercą.

Nastąpiła kolejna długa cisza. Hermiona niewesoło zastanawiała się, dlaczego Dumbledore nic nie powiedział w obronie swojego szpiega.

- Tak, - w końcu bardzo cicho rzekł Snape – jestem – było słychać szuranie krzesełka po podłodze, gdy najprawdopodobniej mężczyzna wstawał. – I zastanówcie się, gdzie byście teraz byli, gdybym nim nie był.

Drzwi kuchenne, a potem wejściowe trzasnęły, a portret pani Black zaczął wrzeszczeć.

Z kuchni dobiegały ciche mamrotania, ale Hermiona już ich nie słyszała. Mówili zbyt cicho, a i tak była za bardzo zagniewana, żeby chcieć ich słuchać. Jeżeli nawet sojusznicy Snape'a traktowali go jak śmiecia… jaką on miał szansę? Coś wskoczyło na miejsce w jej głowie, gdy schodziła z parapetu i zamykała okno. Westchnęła, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając i pospieszyła do swojej sypialni, by pomyśleć. Była prawie pewna, że właśnie rozwiązała cześć enigmy, którą był Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>Około godziny później zauważyła, że z portretu na ścianie przygląda się jej Fineas Nigellus.<p>

- Rozumiem, że słyszałeś spotkanie? – cicho spytała. Jego wargi wykrzywiły się.

- Tak. I zapewniam cię, że prawie za każdym razem zdarza się coś podobnego.

Ponuro skinęła głową.

- Tyle zgadłam. Czy on kiedykolwiek próbuje na poważnie się bronić?

- Nie, nie specjalnie.

- Tak myślałam.

- Więc się domyśliłaś? – cicho zapytał Fineas.

Dziewczyna ponownie skinęła głową, ponuro patrząc na portret.

- Tak – wzdychając, Hermiona ponownie zapragnęła komfortowej obecności swojego kota. Tuląc do siebie kolana, obserwowała Fineasa, który przyglądał się jej bez wyrazu. – Od jakiegoś czasu się nad tym zastanawiałam. W zasadzie odkąd pokazałeś mi jego pokoje. Dlaczego tak wygląda, dlaczego prowadzi takie życie. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy… To dlatego, że on siebie tak bardzo nienawidzi, prawda?

- Tak – odparł bez ogródek portret.

- Czy ktoś jeszcze wie?

- Dylis. Poppy się domyśla, ale nie _wie_. Nikt inny nie ma pojęcia.

- Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedzieliście?

Fineas spojrzał na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem, przypominającym spojrzenie Snape'a.

- Moglibyśmy, ale coś takiego trzeba w pełni zrozumieć. Sama musiałaś to sobie uświadomić. Wątpię, żebyś była w stanie całą swoją wiedzę przełożyć na słowa. Tego nie da się wytłumaczyć, to trzeba poczuć.

Wolno skinęła głową.

- Dlatego też dołączył do Śmierciożerców?

- Uważamy, że częściowo tak, ale nie całkiem. Musi pani zrozumieć, panno Granger, że nigdy z nim o tym nie rozmawialiśmy ani nawet nie próbowaliśmy tego zrobić.

Ponownie potaknęła i z powrotem założyła włosy za uszy.

- Co powinno się robić z ludźmi, którzy tak czują? – cicho zapytała. – Jakie jest leczenie dla ludzi, którzy mają o sobie tak niskie mniemanie?

Wiedziała wystarczająco wiele o depresji, by być świadoma, iż tak naprawdę nie wie nic. Poza tym w Hogwarcie nie miała możliwości wyszukać jakiś informacji, zwłaszcza, że czarodziejski świat był przerażająco obojętny w temacie zdrowia psychicznego. Miała zamiar z pomocą rodziców czegoś się dowiedzieć, ale cóż… nie wyszło.

Fineas wzruszył ramionami.

- Daj mu powód, by się tak nie nienawidził.. choć w tym momencie jest to z pewnością prawie niemożliwe. On nie chce żyć, panno Granger i wie pani o tym, nawet jeśli nie chce się pani do tego przyznać. Jego życie znaczy dla niego mniej niż nic. Jeżeli nic się nie zmieni, to najprawdopodobniej po wszystkim popełni samobójstwo, o ile jakimś cudem przeżyje wojnę. Kiedy Voldemort zniknie, Severus nie będzie miał żadnego powodu, by dalej żyć.

- Czy jego życie naprawdę jest takie puste? – zapytała bardzo miękko Hermiona.

- Nie puste, nie. Dla kogoś tak inteligentnego, jak on, zawsze znajdzie się coś, by zapełnić czas. Ale jest… samotne i bez celu. Widziałaś, jak traktuje go Zakon i Śmierciożercy, a to najbliższe przyjaźni dla niego. On nie ma rodziny. Życie nie daje mu żadnej przyjemności. Mówiąc szczerze, obydwoje z Dylis uważamy, ze żyje tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jak ginie Voldemort. To jedyny powód.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała. – Dlaczego go tak bardzo nienawidzi?

- Nie znam wszystkich powodów, a tylko z połową informacji nie będę spekulował.

Zamyślona dziewczyna przygryzła wargę.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo sam siebie nienawidzi? Mogę znaleźć kilka małych powodów, ale nawet zebrane razem, nie będą wystarczające, by to uzasadnić.

Portret był lekko zezłoszczony, gdy odpowiedział:

- Na tyle, na ile wiemy, od czasu gdy był małym dzieckiem wszyscy traktowali go jak kogoś bezwartościowego. Nikt nie cenił Severusa dla niego samego, tylko wszyscy go łamali i wykorzystywali jego zdolności. Prawie każdy kogo poznał, pogardzał nim. Każdy, kto by dorastał w takich okolicznościach sądziłby, iż jest bezwartościowy i nikczemny. W dodatku Severus ma sumienie i wie, ze rzeczy, które robił w przeszłości i dalej musi robić, są okropne i złe. Każdego dnia zapada się głębiej i on... nie potrafi... uciec. Jego zdolność do miłości w większości została zniszczona, a to, co pozostało nie może wystarczyć do kochania samego siebie.

Hermiona siedziała i przygryzając wargę, rozmyślała nad tym.

- Czy ktokolwiek może coś zdziałać? - w końcu zapytała, nie będąc pewną, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

- Najprawdopodobniej nie - brutalnie odparł Fineas. - W przypadku tego mężczyzny nie jesteśmy pewni _niczego_, jednak uważamy, że jest już za późno, aby go ocalić.

Wierzchem dłoni dziewczyna przetarła oczy.

- Nie powinno tak być. Drań czy nie, zasługuje na więcej.

- Życie nie jest fair - cicho rzekł portret. - Tego również Severus szybko się nauczył. Jest pani idealistką, panno Granger, ale ludzie rzadko otrzymują to, na co zasłużyli, czy to złego, czy dobrego. Ale spróbuj w tym swoim słynnym umyśle znaleźć sposób, żeby go przekonać do tego, by zaczął odrobinę bardziej cenić swoje życie i zaczął o siebie dbać. Bądż jednak świadoma tego, że to najprawdopodobniej nie zadziała.

Po tym pozytywnym akcencie mężczyzna zniknął, pozostawiając Hermionę samą. Dziewczyna gapiła się pusto przed siebie, pogrążona w myślach o mężczyźnie, który nienawidził się tak bardzo, że w ogóle o siebie nie dbał, nie zawracał sobie głowy leczeniem urazów czy naprawianiem mebli, nie chciał nawet myć włosów. A wszystkie ich nadzieje były właśnie w nim pokładane. To była raczej ponura wizja przyszłości.

* * *

><p>Jej zmartwienia zmalały przez resztę lata, które minęło jej przyjemnie nudno i cicho u Weasley'ów - na tyle cicho, na ile w Norze się dało. Przynajmniej w otoczeniu zwariowanych młodych mężczyzn. Każdemu, nawet Harry'emu i Ronowi opowiedziała tę samą historię. Że zdała sobie sprawę, iż jej rodzice nie są bezpieczni, jakimś cudem namówiła ich, by wyjechali, a sama udała się do Kwatery Głównej. Nie lubiła kłamać, ale powiedzenie im prawdy nie wchodziło w grę. Po pierwsze nie uwierzyliby jej, a poza tym Snape byłby wściekły i najpewniej w większym niebezpieczeństwie, jeśli komukolwiek by powiedziała.<p>

Poza zamartwianiem się o wszystko, znalazła również czas na zamartwianie się wynikami SUMów. Była jednak szczęśliwa, gdy zobaczyła listę samych Wybitnych - no, poza jednym Powyżej Oczekiwań. Wstyd, ale z Obrony nigdy nie była mocna i... cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego. Była zirytowana, że nie udało jej się pobić wyniku Snape'a, ale poradziła sobie wystarczająco dobrze, żeby być zadowoloną. Przy ich wybiórczej i powierzchownej edukacji cudem było, że którekolwiek z nich zdało. I być może, jeżeli będzie to sobie powtarzała, uwierzy i przestanie się czuć zawiedziona. Ale, Boże, tak chciała podzielić się z rodzicami swoimi ocenami...

Resztę lata spędziła na próbach rozweselenia Harry'ego. Znała go od lat i doskonale wiedziała, że chłopaka nie można zostawić samego, bo będzie rozpaczał - zwłaszcza po tym, co powiedział jej i Ronowi o przepowiedni. Po pierwszej rozmowie Hermiona stanowczo zepchnęła ten temat na listę rzeczy, o których próbowała nie myśleć. Nadal nie miała za grosz wiary w Wróżbiarstwo i to mogło nie oznaczać tego, co Harry myślał. Lepiej jeszcze o tym nie myśleć i spróbować poprawić mu humor.

To było odrobinę łatwiejsze z Fleur Delacour miotającą się po Norze i podkręcającą wszystkim hormony, lecz nawet to było całkiem odwracające uwagę. Większość czasu trzymała się z Ginny, obrażając i śmiejąc się z Rona. To było zdecydowanie zabawniejsze niż bycie siłą wciągniętą w Qudditcha. Nic na tym świecie nie przekona jej do latania. Sport był nie istotny.

Po spotkaniu, które podsłuchała, Snape nie pojawił się już w Kwaterze Głównej. Do pewnego stopnia Hermiona się o niego martwiła, ale jeżeli coś by mu się stało, Zakon by zareagował. Nawet jeżeli nie nosiliby po nim żałoby. Poza tym wiedziała, że mężczyzna sam sobie poradzi. Nie powinno tak być, ale patrząc na to, jak jest tu traktowany, tak będzie lepiej. Nawet jeżeli pojawiłby się tutaj bardzo zraniony, nigdy by się nie zgodził, żeby go publicznie leczyć.

Dopóki nie wybrali się na Pokątną po rzeczy do szkoły, dziewczynie udało się zapomnieć o wojnie. Tam ujrzeli puste sklepy i przerażonych ludzi. To dobiło ją ja tyle, że zneutralizowało wrażenie sklepu Freda i George'a, choć nie wystarczający, aby zapobiec irracjonalnej złości na niektóre z ich produktów. Potrzebowała całej swojej samokontroli, żeby nic nie kupić, ale być może wkrótce będzie potrzebowała wszystkich swoich pieniędzy.

Draco Malfoy knujący coś niedobrego nie zrobił na niej większego wrażenia. Zawsze zachowywał się podejrzanie i zazwyczaj nic z tego nie było. To paranoja Harry'ego bardziej ją martwiła. Hermiona wątpiła, żeby Malfoy był Śmierciożercą, nie w takim wieku - co Sam-Wiesz-Kto mógł chcieć od nastolatka? Co mógłby zrobić Draco, czego nie mogliby zrobić inni Jego poplecznicy? Nawet jeśli dziwnym trafem coś takiego miałoby miejsce, na pewno Snape o tym wie i powiedział Dumbledore'owi, a ona z radością pozwoli im się tym zająć. Oczywiście nie była na tyle głupia, żeby powiedzieć to Harry'emu. Zrobiła, co mogła, aby go rozproszyć i to również dodała do listy rzeczy, o których jeszcze nie będzie myśleć.

* * *

><p>Lato Hermiony może i było przyjemnie spokojne, ale Severus nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego. Był bardzo zajęty, dzieląc czas między spotkania Śmierciożerców, Zakonu, odwiedziny u Malfoy'ów, by spróbować porozmawiać z Draco, a prywatnymi sprawami: ważenie Lupinowi cholernego Tojadowego (cholerny wilkołak nigdy się nie nauczył, jak go uwarzyć) i ułożenie planu zajęć Obrony dla siedmiu klas, które musiały zostać nauczone dekad survivalu w zaledwie osiem lub dziewięć miesięcy. Dni były za krótkie. Sen był nieosiągalnym luksusem, a jednak mężczyzna znalazł czas, by się zamartwiać.<p>

Im więcej myślał o planie Dumbledore'a, tym mniej mu się on podobał. Kilka faktów było nieuniknionych - staruszek umierał i jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem dla Severusa było to, że on go zabije. Jednak mężczyzna był coraz bardziej przekonany, iż Dumbledore nie zamierza nikomu powiedzieć o tym, co się dzieje. I to go przerażało. Co się stanie po tym, co zrobi? Zabije Dumbledore'a i to, w oczach innych, bez powodu. Jeśli zostanie normalny po kolejnym morderstwie, bardziej osobistym niż którekolwiek wcześniej, straci wszystko. Swój wątpliwy status na obrzeżach Zakonu, towarzystwo i szacunek swoich kolegów, respekt swoich uczniów (nawet Ślizgoni mu tego nie wybaczą, mimo ze nie lubią Dumbledore'a). Poppy i portrety również się od niego odwrócą - i, cholera, Granger, choć usilnie się starał o niej nie myśleć.

Nie mógłby znieść tak wielkiej straty. Był przyzwyczajony do samotności przez większość swojego gównianego życia, ale nie przeżyje utraty wszystkiego w taki sposób. Co on ma niby później zrobić? Dumbledore powiedział mu, żeby chronił uczniów, ale jak w takich okolicznościach miałby mieć na to nadzieję? Gdy każdy człowiek i każda różdżka będą przeciwko niemu? Kto ochroni _jego_? Nie. To nie zadziała.

W połowie sierpnia przyszedł mu do głowy inny pomysł i zaczął poszukiwania eliksirów. Nikt nie musi zobaczyć, że to jest morderstwo. Gdyby udało mu się upozorować śmierć mężczyzny na naturalną, wtedy być może mógłby kontynuować spacer po ostrzu między obydwoma stronami chwilę dłużej. Gdyby przekonał Voldemorta, że on to zrobił, a Zakon, iż nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, może przekonałby ich, żeby grali. Czarny Pan obsadziłby go na stanowisku Dyrektora, gdyby przejęli szkołę. Gdyby pozostali nauczyciele byli nadal po jego stronie, wtedy mógłby robić to, co musi. Nie widział innego sposobu.

Oczywiście, przypomniał sobie, czołgając się po domu - dosłownie, bo był w zbyt wielkim bólu, by stać, a miał przeczycie, że ma złamaną nogę - być może nie będzie żył na tyle długo, aby to był jego problem. Uważał, że Draco nie ma jaj, by kogoś zabić, więc jeśli Severus będzie martwy albo klątwa wykończy Dumbledore'a, albo staruszek sam się będzie musiał zabić. W każdym razie plan legnie w gruzach, ale nie z winy Severusa. Szanse, że będzie trupem przed końcem roku były ogromne. Co prawda niewielu nauczycieli Obrony Przed Czarną Magią ginęło, ale nieszczęścia się zdarzały, a jego poprzednicy wiedli mniej niebezpieczne życie.

Jednak mimo całej pracy i nawału obowiązków lato niemiłosiernie się dłużyło. Ponownie był sam w swoim depresyjnym, pustym domu, więc skoncentrował się na utrzymaniu się przy życiu. Był przestraszony, przepracowany, zestresowany i płoną z bezsilności, bezcelowości i złości na wszystko. Cokolwiek się stanie, miał przerąbane. Był tym wszystkim więcej niż zmęczony.

* * *

><p>Hermiona czuła, że ten rok od samego początku nie był pomyślny. Przyznała, że to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Harry wpadł w tarapaty jeszcze przed początkiem Uczty. Jednak to, że wyglądający na znudzonego Snape eskortował ponurego i zakrwawionego Harry'ego do Wielkiej Sali chwilę przed rozpoczęciem deseru, nie było dobrym omenem. Milczała, gdy chłopak opowiadał, co się stało i koncentrowała się na uciszaniu tej zdradliwej części siebie, która uważała, że dostał to, na co zasłużył, próbując szpiegować Malfoy'a. Czy był Śmierciożercą czy nie, Draco nienawidził Harry'ego od pierwszej klasy i przepuściłby szansy, by zrobić mu krzywdę.<p>

Niemiłym szokiem było zobaczenie czarnej i wysuszonej ręki Dumbledore'a. Harry zapomniał o tym wspomnieć i to było wystarczająco makabryczne i martwiące, że dopiero w połowie przemowy Dyrektora zaczęła słuchać staruszka.

- Miło nam powitać nowego członka Kadry w tym roku - powiedział Dumbledore i dziewczyna z ciekawością przyjrzała się nowemu nauczycielowi. - Profesor Slughorn jest moim dobrym kolegą i zgodził się objąć swoje dawne stanowisko Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Eliksirów? - powtórzyła zszokowana Hermiona, a po niej przynajmniej połowa szkoły. Obróciła się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. - Ale mówiłeś...

- Tym samym profesor Snape - głośniej powiedział Dumbledore, ponownie skupiając na sobie uwagę - zajmie pozycję nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

- Nie! - krzyknął głośno i raczej chamsko Harry. Nie tylko on jeden. Krzyki szoku i niedowierzania dochodziły z trzech stołów, a i tylko połowa Ślizgonów klaskała.

Hermiona gapiła się na nauczyciela ogłuszona tym niespodziewanym ogłoszeniem. Nie wstał, tylko podniósł rękę, by uciszyć swój Dom. I mimo sardonicznego uśmieszku, wcale nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Jego mina była maską, która wyrażała raczej lekkie rozbawienie reakcjami na ogłoszenie niż efektem tegoż obwieszczenia. Jeśli już, to mężczyzna wyglądał na zmęczonego, choć dziewczyna uważała, że niewielu ludzi byłoby w stanie to stwierdzić.

- Ale, Harry, powiedziałeś, że to Slughorn będzie nauczał Obrony Przed Czarną Magią! - oskarżająco powiedziała do przyjaciela.

- Bo tak myślałem! - zaprotestował, brzmiąc niemalże na urażonego zaistniałymi wydarzeniami. Zszokowane rozmowy w Sali były coraz liczniejsze. - Cóż, jest przynajmniej dobra strona - dodał niemiłym tonem. - Z końcem roku Snape'a nie będzie.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Ron. Nawet on wyglądał na zdziwionego, słysząc ton głosu Harry'ego.

- Ta posada jest przeklęta - odparł głosem pełnym mrocznej satysfakcji Harry. - Quirell praktycznie zginął przez nią. Osobiście mam nadzieję na jeszcze jedną śmierć...

- _Harry!_ - warknęła na niego zszokowana Hermiona. Nawet najlepszym przyjaciołom nie powiedziała o tym, co zrobił Snape, by ochronić jej rodzinę. Tak było bezpieczniej. Poza tym wiedziała, że oni by tego nie zrozumieli. Sama też nie do końca to rozumiała. Wiedziała, ze Harry całym sobą nienawidzi Snape'a i vice versa, i niesprawiedliwie obwiniał go o śmierć Syriusza, ale takie słowa były niewybaczalne.

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka raczej z wahaniem schodziła do lochów, niepewna, czy mężczyzna będzie się jej spodziewał zaraz po rozpoczęciu semestru. Nawet nie wiedziała, czy wciąż tam mieszkał, skoro już nie uczył Eliksirów - nadal było jej z tym dziwnie. Przecież Snape był Mistrzem Eliksirów i tak powinien funkcjonować Świat. Ani Dylis, ani Fineas nie odwiedzili jej poprzedniego wieczoru, więc nie miała jak ich zapytać.<p>

Czekał w tym samym miejscu, co zawsze, a mrok przed świtem nie był wystarczająco jasny, by dziewczyna mogła stwierdzić, czy mężczyzna jest zaskoczony widząc ją, czy też nie. Zwłaszcza, ze podczas lata nie stał się rannym ptaszkiem i wyglądał, jakby nie spał od tygodni. Przypomniała sobie, że odkąd poprosiła go, aby został z nią, dopóki nie zaśnie, nie rozmawiała z nim. Z wahaniem Hermiona chrząknęła.

- Dzień dobry, proszę pana - odpowiedział jej mruknięciem, które mogło oznaczać cokolwiek i wyprowadził ich na zewnątrz. Z ulgą zauważyła, że nie padało i powoli zaczęła poranną rozgrzewkę. Spojrzała na mężczyznę i cicho zapytała:

- Obrona, proszę pana?

- Na to wygląda - odparł swoim zwykłym, porannym, zachrypniętym głosem, wzdrygając się lekko, gdy jeden z jego stawów wydał głośniejszy dźwięk. Uśmiechnął się do niej sarkastycznie. - Ogłoszenie zostało bardzo dobrze przyjęte, czyż nie? Takie przyjazne, entuzjastyczne powitanie rogrzewa serce.

Ignorując komentarz zapytała:

- Dlaczego mi pan nie powiedział?

Uniósł brew.

- Panno Granger, wbrew pani oczekiwaniom, nie musi pani wszystkiego wiedzieć o moim życiu - odparł tonem łagodniejszym niż jego słowa. - Poza tym, do początku sierpnia sam nic nie wiedziałem. To było raczej na ostatnią chwilę.

Przez moment obserwowała go i zauważyła, że wciąż nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Zresztą tak wcześnie rano rzadko wyglądał inaczej niż na zmęczonego, więc nie było sensu doszukiwać się czegokolwiek.

- Pańscy poprzednicy kończyli swoją karierę w raczej... dramatycznych okolicznościach, proszę pana - powiedziała ostrożnie, próbując nie myśleć o tym, co powiedział Harry. Snape spojrzał na nią ostro.

- Przyszłaś tu, żeby mnie zagadywać i stwierdzać oczywistości, czy biegać? - zapytał lakonicznie, ale efekt wypowiedzi został zrujnowany ziewaniem. Dziewczyna załapała o co chodzi i zamknęła się.

Gdy zrobili okrążenie i ćwiczyli na koniec dziewczyna ledwo mogła złapać oddech. Mężczyzna nieprzyjemnie się zaśmiał.

- O mój Boże, ktoś tu wypadł z formy.

- Biegałam codziennie w domu, - zaprotestowała, zipiąc i piorunując go wzrokiem - ale nie mogłam opuszczać Kwatery Głównej, a kiedy byłam w Norze... cóż, wszyscy tam uważają, że ćwiczenie, w którym nie ma się miotły między nogami jest smiertelnym grzechem - dodała złośliwie.

-jego oczy na chwilę zalśniły, gdy prychnął:

- Touche.

- Mam Obronę przed obiadem - cicho powiedziała, ciekawie mu się przyglądając.

Snape już raczej tylko z przyzwyczajenia krzywo się uśmiechnął do niej.

- Dziękuję, że mnie pani oświeciła. Bo mimo spędzenia całego dnia w zeszłym tygodniu na układaniu planu, nadal go nie znam.

- Tak jest, proszę pana - odparła sucho, próbując się nie uśmiechać. Kiedy nie był okrutny, lubiła jego sarkazm. A przynajmniej do pewnego momentu. - Co pan zaplanował?

- Jakbym miał zamira pani o tym pani powiedzieć, panno Granger - odparł lekceważąco, po czym kpiąco się uśmiechnął. - Powiem tylko, ze to nie będą chochlik kornwalijskie. Nikomu też nie będę kazał pisać o mnie poematu. Aż strach pomyśleć, co bym tam przeczytał. Nie będę również kazał czytać mojej autobiografii. I nie obchodzi mnie czy zna pani mój ulubiony kolor.

_Nie sądzę, żeby jakikolwiek pan miał. Nie wygląda pan kogoś, kto w ogóle lubi kolory._ Nie powiedziała tego na głos i zignorowała przytyk o Lockhartcie.

- I mam eliksiry po południu - kontynuowała spokojnie. - Jaki jest profesor Slughorn, proszę pana?

Prychnął, ponownie kpiąco się uśmiechając. I tym razem _miał_ błysk złośliwości w oczach.

- Zobaczysz. Jego sposób bycia jest raczej inny niż mój... choć nie sądzę, żeby to było coś dobrego.

- Czy był pana nauczycielem?

- Tak, był.

- Czy był pan członkiem jego... klubu?

Snape uniósł obydwie brwi.

- Już zaczął rekrutować? Nie traci więc czasu. Interesujące. A w odpowiedzi na pani pytanie, panno Granger... to, jak zawsze, nie pani sprawa. A teraz spadaj.

* * *

><p><strong>Następny rozdział<strong>: "Niech mi pan powie, panie Potter... co dokładnie jest takiego _niewybaczalnego_ w szybkiej i bezbolesnej śmierci?"


	16. Chapter 16

„**Czas jest świetnym nauczycielem, ale niestety zabija wszystkich swoich uczniów"**

Luiz Hector Berlioz

* * *

><p>Po zajęciach Hermiona sucho stwierdziła, ze pierwsza lekcja Obrony mogła pójść lepiej. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż była to pierwsza lekcja Harry'ego w nowym roku szkolnym, otrzymanie na niej szlabanu nie wróżyło dobrze. Mimo że chłopak narzekał, zasłużył na tą karę. I za chamstwo, i za – technicznie rzecz biorąc – zaatakowanie nauczyciela. Nawet ona mogła stwierdzić, iż Snape <em>chciał<em> przekląć Harry'ego, ale jeszcze tego nie zrobił. Chłopakowi pierwszemu puściły nerwy i miał szczęście, że dostał tylko szlaban. W przypadku Snape'a jednorazowy szlaban za taką obrazę był łagodną karą.

Pomijając jednak wrodzony talent jej przyjaciela do wpadania w kłopoty, lekcja mogła być o wiele gorsza. Snape był bardziej niż zwykle sarkastyczny w stosunku do niej, ale właściwie jej nie obraził i nie poczuła się urażona. Była również zachwycona tym, że po raz pierwszy rzuciła zaklęcie tarczy niewerbalnie. Oczywiście Snape to zignorował i nie spodziewała się niczego innego, ale delikatny błysk w oku, który się pojawił, gdy przechodził obok niej, był wystarczającym dowodem na to, iż jednak zauważył i poczuła się z siebie dumna.

Bezbrzeżną ulgą była dla niej świadomość, iż w końcu mają nauczyciela Obrony, który wiedział o czym mówi i zamierzał nauczyć ich czegoś użytecznego. Quirell był nerwowym wrakiem, który uczył ich fragmentów teorii wartych zapamiętania oraz o wampirach, z którymi raczej nie mają szansy się spotkać. Lockhart… patrząc wstecz potrafiła teraz przyznać, że był kretynem i czuła wstyd, że jej pierwsze zauroczenie dotyczyło kogoś nic nie wartego. Lupin był mądry i znał temat, ale uczenie się o japońskich demonach wodnych nie da im zbyt dużo. Chyba że pojadą do Japonii i będą się szwendać w okolicach jezior. Moody – cóż, Crouch – również znał temat, ale nie ufała niczemu, czego ich nauczał. I im mniej powie się o Umbridge, tym lepiej. Zapowiadało się na to, że Snape jako jedyny nauczy ich, jak się bronić.

Jej dotychczasowa wiedza o Obronie pochodziła od Harry'ego i z książek. Posiadanie kompetentnego nauczyciela pomoże jej poczuć się lepiej. Poza tym to, co powiedziała przyjacielowi było prawdą. Jeśli się spojrzało głębiej niż na samo wrażenie spowodowane słowami Snape'a, obydwaj mówili to samo: na dłuższą metę sama wiedza im nie pomoże, chyba że wiesz jak jej użyć i nie zawsze można polegać na umiejętnościach magicznych. Dziewczyna nie mogła się doczekać następnej lekcji. O ile zdoła przekonać Harry'ego, żeby trzymał język za zębami.

* * *

><p>Na pierwszą lekcję eliksirów poszła równie zaciekawiona, jak na Obronę. Odniosła wrażenie, że Snape nie lubi Slughorna, ale Snape generalnie nie lubił żadnych nauczycieli, więc to nie wiele mówiło o ich nowym nauczycielu Eliksirów. Podczas pierwszej połowy zajęć doszła do wniosku, że Slughorn z pewnością zna swój przedmiot i łatwiej będzie z nim współpracować niż ze Snape'em. Jednak pomimo tego zmiana jej się nie podobała. Niemalże perwersyjnie tęskniła za obecnością Snape'a. Niewłaściwym była lekcja Eliksirów, na której wszyscy ze sobą rozmawiali podczas pracy.<p>

Hermiona zrozumiała, co miał na myśli Snape, mówiąc, iż ich sposób pracy jest różny. Gdy tylko usłyszał jej nazwisko, nowy nauczyciel zapytał ją o przodków. Gdy tylko radość po komplemencie Harry'ego opadła, dziewczyna uznała pytanie za obraźliwe. Przypomniała sobie, co jej przyjaciel mówił o spotkaniu w pociągu i rozmowie ze Slughornem przed rozpoczęciem semestru. Ich nowy nauczyciel był wyraźnie zainteresowany uczniami, którzy później mogliby mu robić przysługi i niemalże pławił się tym w samochwalstwie. A to jej się nie podobało.

Pomimo tej wady był raczej dobrym nauczycielem, rozmyślała, gdy obserwowała metodę ważenia Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Jego styl był zupełnie inny niż Snape'a, ale gdy już przywykła do metody, stwierdziła, iż eliksiry będą jej sprawiały taką samą przyjemność jak w poprzednich latach. Właściwie, przyznała szczerze, może nawet większą. Będzie miło być pochwaloną za posiadanie wiedzy o tym, co robiła. Podczas tej lekcji eliksirów zdobyła więcej punktów dla Gryffindoru niż przez ostatnie pięć lat łącznie.

Z koncentracji wyrwał ją po raz kolejny Harry, pomstujący na swój podręcznik i spojrzała na niego zniecierpliwiona.

- Harry, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale jeżeli się nie zamkniesz, zabiję cię kręgosłupem lwiej ryby.

Ron parsknął, pochylając się nad własnym eliksirem, który nie szedł mu najlepiej. Harry spojrzał na nią zrezygnowany.

- To nie moja wina. Nie mogę przeczytać połowy tego, co tu jest napisane. Spójrz – dodał bezsilnie, machając pożyczonym od Slughorna podręcznikiem.

Hermiona spojrzała na stronę i stwierdziła, że rzeczywiście jest zamazana.

- Okej, rozumiem. Cała książka tak wygląda?

- Gorzej – rzekł zniesmaczony. – Zobacz. Na niektórych stronach cały druk został zamazany i to tak strasznym pismem, że nie potrafię go rozczytać. Jak mam zrobić którykolwiek z tych eliksirów? Wystraczająco ciężko było rozszyfrować pismo Snape'a na tablicy z zaparowanymi okularami na nosie. Ale rozczytanie tego jest niemożliwe.

- Och, oddaj mi ją w takim razie – westchnęła, podając mu swój podręcznik.

- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał, przestając narzekać. Wyglądał na winnego.

- Mam lepszy wzrok niż ty – delikatnie zauważyła, po czym cierpko dodała. – Zwłaszcza, jak nie używasz zaklęcia _Impervious_, którego cię nauczyłam, żeby okulary nie zachodziły ci mgłą.

- Yyy. Ups? – powiedział zawstydzony, a Ron ponownie parsknął.

- Zamknij się i pracuj dalej, Harry – zaproponowała.

Pochyliła się nad podręcznikiem i spojrzała na małe, kanciaste notatki. Metoda była prawie całkowicie zmieniona, zauważyła z wątpliwościami. I to bez wyjaśnienia zmian. Była w połowie eliksiru i postanowiła zignorować dodatkowe instrukcje. Ponownie zajęła się strączkami sopophorusa. Próbując przeciąć tę głupią roślinę, zerknęła do książki i zauważyła, iż ktoś dopisał, że zmiażdżenie da więcej soku. To ma sens, stwierdziła, i nie zaszkodzi, nawet jeśli nie zadziała.

Okazało się, że wskazówka była dobra, ale nie była na tyle odważna, żeby skorzystać z tej o zmianie kierunku mieszania. Jeżeli poprzedni właściciel książki zrobił błąd, to taka zmiana spowodowałaby wybuch. Wskazówki mające sens to jedno, ale sugestie bez wyjaśnień były zbyt ryzykowne. No chyba że wiedziałaby, co się stanie.

I tak ich nie potrzebowała. Jej eliksir nie był idealny, - przypomniała sobie, że te mikstury są bardziej zaawansowane i od kilku miesięcy nic nie ważyła – lecz wciąż najlepszy w klasie. To dobrze, zwłaszcza, że miała swoje własne powody, dla których chciała wygrać nagrodę. Eliksir schowała na później do kieszeni i zaczęła sprzątać swoje stanowisko, czując radość. Przekartkowała książkę. Dopóki nie zdobędzie nowej, ciężko będzie się jej pracowało z tą. Jednak spośród wielu notatek, część z nich (jak ta o strączkach sopophorusa) mogła być użyteczna.

Z ciekawości zajrzała na okładkę, zastanawiając się, kto tak zniszczył książkę. Spojrzała na napis. _Ta książka jest własnością Księcia Półkrwi._

Niemalże z głośnym „klik" coś zaskoczyło w mózgu dziewczyny i zmieszana, zamrugała. To pismo było większe, nie takie ścisłe i zbite, ale wciąż kanciaste i pochyłe, i… dziwnie znajome.

- Książę Półkrwi – wymamrotała cichutko, zaintrygowana. Ponownie jej mózg zrobił „klik" i przygryzła wargę, hamując westchnięcie. Przed oczami pojawiła jej się strona z akt medycznych, którą czytała w zeszłym roku.

_Pochodzenie:_

_- Tobiasz Snape – mugol_

_- Eileen Prince Snape – czystokrwista_

- Półkrwi – miękko powtórzyła – Książę.

Spojrzała na książkę i przyglądała się pismu, przerzucając strony. Tak… to zdecydowanie mogło zmienić się w znajome pismo, które widziała na swoich esejach. Może się myliła, ale tak nie uważała. Jeżeli to był stary podręcznik Snape'a… cóż, pierwszy pojawił się żal, że nie skorzystała z rady dotyczącej mieszania.

Gwałtownie zamknęła książkę, zmniejszyła ją i zamiast wrzucić do torby, schowała ją do kieszeni. Była zbyt cenna, by ją zgubić. Pakując resztę swoich rzeczy i goniąc przyjaciół, zrobiła sobie mentalną notatkę, żeby później przeczytać podręcznik.

- Poczekaj chwilę, Harry – zawołała. Złapała chłopaka za łokieć i odciągnęła go na bok.

- Co jest, Miona? – zapytał zaintrygowany.

- Chcę, żebyś to wziął – cicho powiedziała, podając mu fiolkę Felix Felicis.

- Nie, Hermiono, nie mogę tego wziąć – zaprotestował Harry. – Sprawiedliwie ją wygrałaś.

Spojrzała na niego zrezygnowana.

- Harry, tobie bardziej niż mnie przyda się szczęście. Jeśli poczujesz się lepiej, nazwij to wcześniejszym gwiazdkowym prezentem. Tylko to weź.

- Nie.

- Okej, to powiem tak. Jeśli weźmiesz bez protestu, nie zapytam cię, dlaczego miałeś szczenięcy wyraz twarzy, gdy wąchałeś Amortencję.

Chłopak zrobił się czerwony.

- To nie fair. Sama też tak wyglądałaś.

- Możliwe – lekko się zgodziła. W końcu pachniała cudownie, nawet jeśli jeszcze nie rozgryzła wszystkich zapachów. – Ale widzisz, Harry, nie masz szans, żeby cokolwiek ze mnie wyciągnąć. A obydwoje wiemy, że gdybym chciała, z łatwością wydobyłabym z ciebie prawdę – zwłaszcza, że była pewna, jaką odpowiedź usłyszy.

- To jest szantaż – zaprotestował.

- Szantaż to brzydkie słowo. A teraz weźmiesz eliksir czy nie?

Harry westchnął.

- W porządku. Znowu wygrałaś. Tyran.

- Owszem – radośnie się zgodziła, podając chłopakowi fiolkę.

* * *

><p>Po kolacji Severus cicho wszedł do sali eliksirów. Rozejrzał się i wykrzywił z niesmakiem usta, przyglądając się zmianom, jakie wprowadził Slughorn. Minął tylko tydzień, ale to już nie było jego pomieszczenie, co spowodowało lekkie ukłucie czegoś gdzieś w środku. Nie ważne, co myślał o swojej pracy. Przez ponad dekadę uczył Eliksirów i różne sale, laboratoria i magazyny były jego terytorium. A teraz nawet atmosfera się zmieniła i nie podobało mu się to. Ale nigdy nie lubił zmian.<p>

Dziwnie było być kolegą Horacego Slughorna zamiast jego uczniem. Nigdy się dobrze nie dogadywał za swoim Opiekunem Domu. Slughorn pragnął łatwego życia, ale to nie było możliwe, kiedy jeden z jego uczniów przynajmniej raz w tygodniu miał kłopoty. Poza tym, pomimo niezaprzeczalnego talentu w Eliksirach, Severus był półkrwi, z biednej rodziny i posiadał taką samą charyzmę, jak coś, co żyje pod kamieniem. Tym samym mało prawdopodobne było, że osiągnie coś, co mogłoby później pomóc Slughornowi, więc ten go ignorował. Pomijając to wszystko, Severus był odrobinę zdziwiony tym, że właściwie czuje niechęć do kogoś, kto przejął po nim pracę, nawet jeżeli jej nie lubił. Jednak wciąż miał instynkt własności, a było bardzo mało rzeczy, które mógł nazwać swoimi, więc było to wytłumaczalne.

Potrząsnął głową i odsunął od siebie te myśli. Powrócił do tego, co miał zamiar zrobić i podszedł do kociołków ustawionych na ławce. Slughorn zawsze, dla każdej klasy robił pokaz na pierwszej lekcji. Ciężko było go obrażać, skoro sam czasami odstawiał przedstawienia, ale nadal. Chyba zrobienie samemu eliksirów przez nowego nauczyciela nie było zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem? Zwłaszcza, że Severus miał bardzo mało czasu wolnego i nie miał już nielimitowanego dostępu do szkolnych magazynów. Jednak musiał przyznać, że sprawiło mu to przyjemność. Już dawno nie ważył nic dla rozrywki, a niektóre z tych eliksirów jej dostarczały i choć nie były niebezpieczne, były wyzwaniem.

W pierwszym kociołku było Veritaserum, które i tak miał na stanie, ponieważ było częścią jednego z kontraktów z Ministerstwem. Nieoficjalnie Severus dostarczał eliksiry do kilku departamentów Ministerstwa, Świętego Munga oraz jednemu lub dwóm okazyjnym klientom. Cieszył się z tego, bo kończyły mu się fundusze. Bezgłośnie pogwizdując, sprawdził zanieczyszczenie zanim przelał Veritaserum do fiolek, które ze sobą przyniósł. Przez chwilę się przyglądał eliksirowi. Może powinien go zobojętnić przed wysłaniem. Śmierciożercy byli coraz bliżsi infiltracji Ministerstwa i nie minie kilka miesięcy, a odniosą sukces. Nie chciał dostarczać im broni.

Po kilku minutach namysłu potrząsnął głową. Nie on powinien o tym decydować. Zrobił tak z Umbridge, ponieważ był pewien tego, po co jej było potrzebne serum, a tu tej pewności nie miał. Poza tym Veritaserum nie było zbyt efektywne. Istniało kilka sposobów, by je zablokować lub obejść, a naturalna Oklumencja była jednym z nich. Ostrożnie włożył buteleczki do skrzynki, zmniejszył ją i schował do kieszeni. Później w nocy je zaadresuje i wyśle.

Następnym eliksirem był Wielosokowy, na który spojrzał z pewnym rozbawieniem. Niemalże z czcią przypomniał sobie noc, w którą został wezwany do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i zobaczył Hermionę Granger naśladującą Kobietę Kota. Nigdy tak mocno się nie śmiał. Poppy prawie zrobiła mu krzywdę nim zdążył się opanować. To było jego najlepsze wspomnienie, mimo tego, że kładł się na nim cień pojedynku między nimi z zeszłorocznych lekcji Oklumencji. A jednak to wydarzenie nie było takie złe. Niechętnie się do tego przyznawał, ale był pod wrażeniem sposobu w jaki zareagowała. Potrząsając głową, Wielosokowy również przelał do fiolek. Zawsze gdzieś na świecie istniał popyt na takie rzeczy i to będzie dodatkowe źródło dochodu. Jeśli on tego nie sprzeda, zrobi to Slughorn, a starszy czarodziej nie płacił daniny Voldemortowi.

Severus skupił uwagę na Felix Felicis, w którym brakowało jednej porcji i przyjrzał mu się kwaśno. Nie miał zbyt wielkiej wiary w jego efekty, a gdyby było inaczej, zażywałby go rano, w południe i wieczorem. Przydałoby mu się trochę szczęścia. Użycie eliksiru było ściśle kontrolowane i wiedział, że powinien uznać go za bezużyteczny i zlikwidować. Ale… cóż, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Może będzie użyteczny. Wątpił, żeby samo szczęście mogło im pomóc, ale z pewnością nie zaszkodzi. Być może będzie taki moment, gdy będą go potrzebować – pewnie nie on, bo szczęście już mu w niczym nie pomoże. Było za późno, żeby samo szczęście mogło go ocalić… ale Potter i reszta mogą go pewnego dnia potrzebować. Nie zaszkodzi, jeśli zatrzyma eliksir. Ostrożnie przelał miksturę do nietłukącej się fiolki i z taką samą atencją zamknął ją, po czym schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni.

I pozostała Amortencja. Severus spojrzał na kociołek zagniewanym wzrokiem. Usunął ten eliksir z sylabusa, gdy został nauczycielem. Nie istniał żaden powód, by o nim uczyć, oprócz jednego: ładnie pachniał i wyglądał. Tak samo, jak jego większość składników był wysoce nielegalny i dzieci – zwłaszcza hormonalne nastolatki – nie powinny wiedzieć, że coś takiego w ogóle istnieje. Jednak to był ulubiony eliksir Slughorna.

Severus po prostu ogólnie nie zgadzał się z ideą eliksirów miłosnych. Wątpił, by ktoś uznał go za autorytet w tym temacie, ale wiele wiedział i miłości, przynajmniej abstrakcyjnie. Miał pojęcie, czym ona jest i że nie może być sztucznie stworzona. Mimo swojej mocy, nawet Amortencja nie była miłosnym eliksirem. Powodowała zauroczenie i pożądanie na bazie istniejących uczuć. Tylko tyle. Nie była niezawodna. Poza tym, u niego jej zapach powodował smutek. Być może dlatego, że większość zapachów reprezentowała rzeczy dla niego nieosiągalne.

Poddając się pokusie i nienawidząc siebie za to, pochylił się nad kociołkiem i zrobił wolny, głęboki wdech. Istniało wiele mało zabawnych i zazwyczaj wrednych żartów na temat jego nosa, których przez lata się nasłuchał. Jednak naprawdę miał bardzo dobrze rozwinięty zmysł węchu, co było bardzo pomocne przy jego pracy, lecz nie dodawało nic urodzie. W tym wypadku nie było to błogosławieństwem. Jego zmysły zostały obezwładnione zapachem i prawie zakrztusił się pierwszym wdechem. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego zapach.

Kiedyś dominującą nutą były jakieś nowoczesne perfumy z lat siedemdziesiątych, które prawie na pewno nie były już produkowane. Severus nie był zaskoczony, gdy ich nie poczuł. Zamiast tego jego receptory w mózgu odebrały zdecydowanie bardziej subtelną, świeżą i słodką nutę, która przypominała mu zapach brzoskwiń. Była to woń, którą od lat podświadomie znał, bez wiedzy o tym, skąd. Pod brzoskwiniami pojawiły się jeszcze delikatniejsze, subtelniejsze nuty. Liści laurowych i kwiatów. Gdyby mógł odtworzyć ten zapach, zarobiłby fortunę. Lecz nie była to jedna nuta, a kombinacja woni skóry, włosów, różnych mydeł i balsamów.

Wolno wypuścił powietrze i zrezygnowany potrząsnął głową. Nie to, że się tego nie spodziewał. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że pozostałe zapachy są takie, jak były. Pergamin i stare książki, ziołowe opary każdego laboratorium, zapach świeżego śniegu, zimowego powietrza, morskiego wiatru, drewna i stopionego wosku świecy.

Teraz już był bardzo zły na siebie. Cofnął się, wyciągnął z kieszeni butelkę i wlał jej zawartość do kociołka. Uważał, żeby trzymać się z dala od oparów, gdy eliksir zaczął zmieniać kolor - te opary nie będą ładnie pachniały. Gdy upewnił się, że eliksir został zniszczony, wyciągnął różdżkę i pozbył się go. Następnie postanowił wstawić wszystkie brudne kociołki do jednego zlewu i zostawić je tam, aby Slughorn się nimi zajął. Pozostawienie sprzętu w takim stanie uraziło jakąś część jego jestestwa, ale nie tak bardzo, jakby to zrobiło samodzielne czyszczenie tego wszystkiego - czułby się tak, jakby znowu miał szlaban. Poza tym teraz miał zły humor i chciał się go pozbyć. Zabrał swoje legalne i nielegalne eliksiry, i wyszedł z klasy, która już do niego nie należała.

* * *

><p>Cała trójka była zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyła <em>„Zobacz się ze mną"<em> na swoich wypracowaniach z Obrony, które zostały im oddane kilka dni po tajemniczym spotkaniu Harry'ego z Dumbldore'em. Ostrożnie podeszli do biurka Snape'a po lekcji. To Hermiona niepewnie się odezwała:

- Chciał pan nas widzieć, proszę pana? - Harry i Ron bezwstydnie chowali się za nią tak bardzo, jak tylko mogli.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nich pustym wzrokiem, a i z wyrazu jego twarzy nie dawało się nic wyczytać.

- Cała trójka nich zjawi się w Pokoju Życzeń dzisiaj po kolacji - pusto powiedział.

- Proszę pana?

- Słyszeliście. A teraz idźcie już, bo spóźnicie się na następną lekcję.

- O co chodziło? - szeptem zapytał Ron, gdy wyszli z sali.

- Nie wiem - odparł Harry. - Może też nam będzie dawał lekcje, jak Dumbledore daje mnie? - skrzywił się. - Mam nadzieję, że nie.

- Cóż, dowiemy się wieczorem - odpowiedziała raźno Hermiona. - A teraz ja idę na Numerologię. Do zobaczenia.

Ona też nie wiedziała, o co chodzi Snape'owi, a to było denerwujące. Dzisiejszego ranka wydawał się taki sam, jak zawsze.

Po kolacji weszli do Pokoju Życzeń, który był prawie pusty. Ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, obok małego stołu stał Snape i obserwował ich pustym wzrokiem. Przed nim stały trzy krzesełka i to było wszystko. Usiedli naprzeciwko niego i spojrzeli nań wyczekująco.

- Co to jest, proszę pana? - zapytała Hermiona.

- Pewnego rodzaju trening - odparł cicho Snape. - Dyrektor nalegał na prywatne lekcje Obrony, skoro wasza trójka zapewne i tak wpadnie w kłopoty, ale udało mi się z tego mniej więcej wykręcić. Głównie dlatego, że po prostu nie mam czasu, ale też nie uważam, że mogłoby wam to pomóc. Nie będziemy się często spotykać, ale jak zajęcia będą, oczekuję, że będziecie się na nich zjawiać i słuchać. Chyba już wiecie, co się stanie, jeśli tak nie będzie - dodał z lekką nutą złośliwości w głosie, jednakże nie patrzył na Harry'ego. - Czasami każdemu z was przydzielę jakieś zadanie i oczekuję, że będziecie się z nich wywiązywać najlepiej, jak potraficie.

- Czy to są oficjalne zajęcia, _proszę pana_? - spytał Harry. Wyraźnie nie był zadowolony z przytyku na temat jego lekcji Oklumencji.

Wargi Snape'a wygięły się.

- Nie. Nie będę odbierał punktów czy dawał szlabanów, jeśli coś zawalicie. _Jednakże, _- dodał ostro, dostrzegając szerokie uśmiechy Harry'ego i Rona - to również oznacza, że nie muszę zachowywać się jak nauczyciel. Łatwo się wykpię od ochrzaniania was, jeśli nie będziecie słuchać. Pamiętajcie o tym i próbujcie mnie nie denerwować bardziej niż zwykle. Będę was uczył rzeczy, które pomogą wam przeżyć i naprawdę radzę uważać. Jestem tu, żeby nauczyć was kilku rzeczy - po krótkiej przerwie powiedział Snape, przyglądając się każdemu z osobna. - Jedną z nich jest walka. Zapewne uznacie, że to najważniejsze, ale jest odwrotnie. W teorii dużo wiecie o walce, ale zabawa z przyjaciółmi nie przygotuje was do prawdziwej bitwy, więc tego będę uczył. To nie jest _Klub Pojedynków_ - kpina w jego głosie sprawiła, że cała trójka się uśmiechnęła - ani lekcja Obrony. Nie ma tu żadnych zasad. Będziecie walczyć, prawdziwie walczyć z magią i bez niej. Gdy będę miał czas, ze mną, ale również między sobą. Zostaniecie zranieni, a jeśli będziecie mieć szczęście, ja również. Nie pozwolę na leczenie, chyba że rana będzie poważna lub w widocznym miejscu. Bardzo często to ból budzi instynkty. Jednak na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas.

Obrócił się w stronę stołu, wziął trzy długopisy i pergaminy, a oni spojrzeli zmieszani na siebie. Hermiona nie martwiła się o siebie - cokolwiek Snape mówił, wątpiła, żeby naprawdę ją zranił. Wątpiła, żeby mężczyzna troszczył się o Rona. Ale przeciwko Harry'emu... Cóż, już raz Snape był blisko przeklęcia chłopaka na zajęciach na ich pierwszej lekcji Obrony, która miała miejsce zaledwie kilka dni temu. _O kurczę._

Kiedy Snape każdemu wręczył długopis i pergamin, odezwał się ponownie.

- Chcę wiedzieć, jak dobrze znacie siebie samych i przyjaciół - rzekł cicho. - Z tego, co się orientuję, cały plan skupia się na Potterze i tylko na nim. Ale nie jest zbiegiem okoliczności to, że cała wasza trójka jest zaangażowana od samego początku i każde z was ma ważną rolę do odegrania. To ważne, żebyście znali samych siebie i wiedzieli, na ile was stać. To ćwiczenie powie mi, co już wiecie. Chcę, żebyście zapisali swoją najmocniejszą stronę oraz największą wadę. Tak samo waszych przyjaciół. A żeby sprawdzić wasz zmysł obserwacji, chcę, żebyście zrobili to samo ze mną - dodał, prawie wyglądając na rozbawionego. - I bądźcie szczerzy. Tym razem was nie ukażę.

To nie było zbyt pocieszające, stwierdziła Hermiona, gdy wpatrywała się w kartkę i ciężko myślała. Wady były proste. I jej, i Harry'ego, i Rona, nawet Snape'a. Jednak z mocnymi stronami miała problem. Najpierw udało jej się ze Snape'em, a potem z Harrym. Nad Ronem chwilę się zastanawiała i nie miała pojęcia, co napisać u siebie.

W końcu Snape zabrał im pergaminy i przeczytał, co napisali. Uniósł brew i niewesoło się uśmiechnął, widząc ich dzieła.

- Hmmm - wymamrotał zamyślony. - Tak, jak myślałem. Znacie kolegów całkiem nieźle, ale samych siebie nie. Mnie również nie. Przeważnie - dodał po chwili. - Nie mniej jednak, zgadzam się z większością tego, co napisaliście. Zaczniemy od ciebie, Weasley.

Ron przełknął ślinę i wyglądał niepewenie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego miażdżąco.

- Twoi przyjaciele zgodnie stwierdzili, że twoją największą wadą jest emocjonalność i zgadzam się z nimi. Zbyt często cię ponosi, wszystko odbierasz osobiście i za bardzo skupiasz się na swoich zranionych uczuciach - w głosie Snape'a nie było złośliwości. Po raz pierwszy nie próbował kogoś obrazić, tylko stwierdzał fakty. - A to powoduje, że odwracasz się od swoich przyjaciół z głupich powodów. Nawet sam przed sobą nie potrafisz się przyznać, że nie masz racji.

Snape stanął bezpośrednio przed Ronem, a potem trochę się cofnął, żeby nie stać nad chłopakiem. Następnie ściszył głos.

- Nie ma nic wstydliwego w byciu drugim, panie Weasley. Ta wojna ma już swoich przywódców i głównych graczy. Pottera, Dyrektora i Czarnego Pana. Reszta z nas zawsze będzie na drugim planie. Nie ma sensu marzyć o tym, żeby było inaczej i udział w wojnie nikomu nie przyniesie chwały. To nie oznacza, że jesteśmy nieważni. Porozmawiam o tym z tobą innym razem.

Mężczyzna ponownie spojrzał na pergamin.

- Widzę, że nie byli pewni, co do twojej najmocniejszej strony - Rona cały poczerwieniał, a Snape spojrzał na niego. - Co ja _przed chwilą _powiedziałem, Weasley? To nie jest zniewaga. Każde z nich coś wybrało, po prostu nie byli w stanie zidentyfikować tej najważniejszej cechy. Jeśli masz zamiar mieć napad złości, jak dziecko, to jak dziecku dam ci lanie - mężczyzna miał na myśli dokładnie to, co powiedział i raczej zawstydzony, Ron ustąpił.

- Największa siła jest oczywiście uzależniona od kontekstu - kontynuował Snape. Odwrócił się i spacerował w tę i nazad tak, jak to robił na lekcji, podczas wykładania teorii. - Teraz skupiamy się na wojnie i myślę, że masz dwie zalety, które nam się przydadzą. O jednej pomówię z tobą prywatnie. A druga... - przerwał i prawie się uśmiechnął. - Twoje umiejętności w szachach.

Cała trójka wpatrzyła się w niego. Spojrzał na nich z uniesioną brwią, widocznie ciesząc się ich zmieszaniem. Następnie rozwinął temat.

- A konkretniej twój talent w strategii. To, że profesor McGonagall na waszym pierwszym roku wybrała szachy, nie było przypadkiem czy ładną metaforą. Szachy polegają na tym, żeby szukać korzyści, znajdować słabości w obronie przeciwnika, robić dalekosiężne plany i ustawiać priorytety. Wybierać, poświęcać. Tak, jak wojna.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i spojrzał na rudowłosego.

- Więc tym razem, panie Weasley, mam dla pana dwa zadania. Pierwsze, spróbujesz przestać pławić się w swoich zranionych uczuciach przy każdej okazji. Oczekuję, że twoi przyjaciele powiedzą ci, gdy to będziesz robił i ich posłuchasz. Drugie... - znowu prawie się uśmiechnął. - Po drugie, zaczniesz grać w szachy z jak największą ilością ludzi, najlepiej z lepszymi od siebie. Kilku nauczycieli gra i chętnie się zaangażują. Niczego się nie nauczysz grając przeciwko swoim przyjaciołom, zwłaszcza, że wiesz, iż możesz ich pokonać. Ja również gram. zanim wyjdziecie, ustalimy jakiś termin na rozgrywkę.

Teraz zwrócił uwagę na Hermionę, a ona próbowała nie wzdrygnąć się pod jego oceniającym spojrzeniem. Nie czuła się pewna siebie, gdy dziko zastanawiała się, co jej przyjaciele napisali i, najważniejsze, co Snape o niej myślał.

- Pani przyjaciele naprawdę znają panią bardzo dobrze, panno Granger - rzekł miękko, raz jeszcze prawie się uśmiechając. - Pani najsilniejszą zaletą jest pani inteligencja.

Zanim mogła się powstrzymać, głucho się zaśmiała.

- Ciężko mi zaakceptować, że pan w to wierzy, proszę pana - powiedziała odrobinę gorzko. - Straciłam już rachubę, ile razy nazwał mnie pan Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Snape miękko się zaśmiał i uniósł brew, gdy na niego spojrzeli.

- A kto powiedział, że to miała być zniewaga?

Dziewczyna wgapiła się w niego, ogłuszona czystą bezczelnością jego słów. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że to _miała_ być obraza. Gdy zmieniał temat, jego oczy lśniły od kpiącego uśmiechu.

- A co do twojej największej wady, tu również twoi przyjaciele mieli rację, choć ciężko im było ubrać to w słowa. Ale żaden z nich wśród swoich mocnych stron nie posiada elokwencji. Brakuje pani pewności siebie i wiary w swoje umiejętności, panno Granger. Pani nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jest pani zdolna do większych rzeczy. A co do tego... - prychnął z rozbawieniem. - Poprosiłem Dylis o pomoc. Nie wiem, co zaplanowała i jestem pewien, że nie chcę wiedzieć. Skontaktuje się z tobą w swoim czasie. I w końcu pan, panie Potter.

Mężczyzna wolno przeszedł dalej, by stanąć przed Harry'm i przechylił głowę na bok, gdy wpatrywali się w siebie. Mimo tej delikatnej unii, wciąż byli wrogami. Z oczu Snape'a nie dało się nic wyczytać i nie można było powiedzieć, o czym myśli. Harry patrzył na niego wyzywająco i wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, a to nigdy nie była dobra kombinacja. Zwłaszcza, gdy był twarzą w twarz ze Snape'em, który sam nie miał cierpliwości do żadnej z tych cech.

- Mówią, że twoją największą siłą jest twoja odwaga - rzekł miękko Snape. - Być może. W kontekście wojny to się okaże... choć odrobina zdrowego rozsądku, aby to zbilansować, mogłaby się panu przydać. Ale twoja największa słabość, Potter? Nie łatwo zdecydować, prawda? W końcu jest kilka, spośród których można wybierać. Twoi przyjaciele nie zgadzają się tutaj. Jedno ma rację, a drugie nie. Jedno się z tobą zgodziło, a drugie nie. A jednak udało wam się wybrać dwie największe wady. O jednej porozmawiam z tobą innym razem. Jeszcze tego nie zrozumiesz. Więc zajmijmy się twoją _najpilniejszą_ słabością, czyli twoim temperamentem.

Hermiona zamrugała. Ona tego nie napisała. To oznaczało, że Snape uważa, iż ona ma rację, ale to było najpilniejszym problemem - cóż, było. Przez chwilę wahała się, czy nie napisać jego temperamentu, ale mężczyzna prosił o największą wadę, a nie tę pojawiającą się najczęściej.

- Tak, Potter, twój temperament - miękko kontynuował Snape. - Jesteś bezmyślnie impulsywny, a to jest powiązane z twoim gniewem. Wyżywasz się. Na przyjaciołach, na wrogach, okazyjnie nawet na nauczycielach, co jest bardzo nie mądre. Działasz bez myślenia, a gdy przez to ludzie zostają zranieni, szukasz winnych gdzie indziej. Zachowujesz się jak biedny, nierozumiany nastolatek. Przecież nikt nie zrozumie twojego bólu, cierpisz bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, _to nie w porządku_. Wściekasz się na tych, którzy chcą ci pomóc i często nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ze zniszczeń, które robisz. Od lat obserwuję waszą trójkę i wątpię, żeby którekolwiek z was w pełni zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, jak często i jak głęboko się ranicie.

Bardzo powoli mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu i wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z jakimś zamiarem. To zapewne nie była Legilimencja, lecz po prostu onieśmielający profesor Snape.

- Mam pytanie do ciebie, Potter. Kto jest winien śmierci Syriusza Blacka?

Harry się wzdrygnął i oczywistym było, że gdyby się ośmielił, powiedziałby, że Snape. Zapewne dlatego Snape w ogóle zadał to pytanie, podejrzewała Hermiona, a przynajmniej był to jeden z powodów.

- Bellatrix Lestrange - w końcu ponuro odpowiedział.

- Nie. Ona jest oportunistką. Wykorzystała szansę, by go zabić, ale to nie jej wina, że się tam znalazł. Kto jest winien śmierci Syriusza Blacka?

- … Stworek...

- Nie. Skrzat go zdradził i okłamał, ale on tylko wykorzystał sposobność. Kto jest winien śmierci Syriusza Blacka?

- Sam-Wiesz-Kto? - spróbował Harry, blednąc.

- Nie - głos Snape'a, tak samo jak dzwony pogrzebowe był nieubłagany. - Kto jest winien śmierci Syriusza Blacka? - powtórzył, nalegając i Harry się załamał.

- Ja jestem! - wyszlochał, walcząc z płaczem.

Snape uniósł brew, patrząc na niego bez wyrazu. Z jakiegoś powodu na chwilę zerknął na Hermionę, a potem znowu skupił się na Harrym.

- Zaczynamy robić postęp - rzekł cicho. - Przestań się mazać, Potter. Twój temperament ma konsekwencje. Tej lekcji musisz się nauczyć. Aby to osiągnąć, musisz ponownie zacząć medytacje, jak powinieneś był robić w zeszłym roku. To nie tylko pomoże ci zamknąć umysł przed zewnętrznymi wpływami, ale również pozwoli ci lepiej kontrolować emocje. Oczekuję, że twoi przyjaciele naskoczą na ciebie, gdy znowu będziesz wpadniesz w furię i oczekuję, że ich posłuchasz.

Za stołem pojawiło się krzesło. Snape do niego podszedł i usiadł. Oparł się wygodniej, wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i skrzyżował je w kostkach, tworząc z palców wieżę i spojrzał na nich zamyślony.

- Kolejna rzecz, której będę was uczył na tych treningach to myślenie w inny sposób - powiedział. - Tylko w świetle prawa jesteście nadal dziećmi i nie możecie już myśleć jak one. Pierwsze, co musicie przyswoić to to, że nic nie jest tylko czarne lub białe. Nie ma żadnych pewników. Nic nie jest tak proste, na jakie wygląda na pierwszy rzut oka. _Musicie_ się tego nauczyć tak samo jak tego, żeby nie osądzać od razu, lecz by rozważyć wszystkie strony i dopiero wtedy działać.

Snape przyglądał się przez chwilę całej trójce.

- Już we mnie wątpicie. Rozważmy więc kilka przykładów. Nikt nie jest całkowicie dobry lub całkowicie zły - uniósł brew. - Zgadzacie się czy nie?

- Nie zgadzamy się, oczywiście - od razu odpowiedział Harry, otrząsając się z łez.

Snape uniósł obydwie brwi.

- Przekonaj mnie.

- Vol - zaczął Harry i gdy tylko dostrzegł jadowite spojrzenie nauczyciela, poprawił się. - Sam-Wiesz-Kto - dokończył, zirytowany. - Jest czystym złem.

- Jest? - zapytał spokojnie Snape. - Dlaczego?

Harry zaczął brnąć.

- Cóż, to przecież oczywiste, czyż nie?

- Ale co?

- Chce nas wszystkich zabić - pospieszył z pomocą Ron.

Snape prychnął.

- Weasley, ja codziennie mam ochotę was wszystkich zabić. Zapewne nawet twoja matka miała sporadyczne myśli o uduszeniu ciebie. Musisz się bardziej postarać.

- Nienawidzi ludzi wyłącznie z powodu ich krwi - rzekła Hermiona, czując, że powinna się dołączyć, ale wcale nie była przekonana, że jej odpowiedź jest dobra.

- I to sprawia, że jest zły? Czy może, że jest w błędzie?

Skinęła głową, akceptując argument.

- Torturuje ludzi dla zabawy.

Snape pokiwał głową.

- Prawda. Lubi powodować ból. To robi z niego zboczeńca, ale nie jestem przekonany, że przez to jest zły. W tym aspekcie jest mentalnie zniszczony - potrząsnął głową. - Pokazałem wam, o co mi chodziło. Wszyscy jesteście przekonani, że Czarny Pan jest zły, ale żadne z was nie potrafi mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tak uważa. Dopóki nie będziecie mieli dowodów, jesteście w błędzie. A czy to nie głupio wierzyć w coś, gdy nawet nie potrafisz uzasadnić tej wiary? Ślepa wiara nie jest dobra.

Wstał i wolno obszedł stół, by przed nimi stanąć. Jego głowa była lekko przechylona, a jego ciemne oczy zamyślone.

- Nawet Czarny Pan nie jest absolutnie zły. Ma jedną lub dwie dobre cechy charakteru. Niewiele, ale kilka. Weźcie Nagini, jego pupilkę. To przecież tylko zwierzę lub broń, a mimo że mogłoby się wydawać to dziwne, dba o nią. Jest albo był utalentowanym i charyzmatycznym liderem, w ten czy inny sposób zdolnym do troszczenia się o swoich. Absolutnie zły człowiek nie byłby zdolny do żadnej z tych rzeczy. Nie każdy Śmierciożerca jest bezrozumnym sadystą - na chwilę przerwał, obserwując ich uważnie zmrużonymi oczami. - Nie dołączyłem do niego dlatego, że chciałem torturować i zabijać niewinnych ludzi - cicho dodał. - Mimo wszystkiego, co słyszałem na swój temat, zapewniam, ze ja również nie jestem całkowicie zły.

Wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Odkąd się dowiedzieli, że Snape był kiedyś Śmierciożercą, zastanawiali się nad powodem. To była jedna z tych zagadek, których Hermiona jeszcze nie rozpracowała, a myślała o tym bardzo często.

Mężczyzna wolno wypuścił powietrze i rześko kontynuował.

- Osoba, z którą mieliście do czynienia jet jedynie cieniem mężczyzny, którym kiedyś był. Tom Riddle zawsze był w pewien sposób zniszczony, ale nie od początku był potworem. Nawet teraz posiada malutkie resztki człowieczeństwa w sobie. Oczywiście nie wystarczająco dużo, by go usprawiedliwiały, ale nawet on nie jest czystym złem. Z drugiej strony nikt nie jest idealnie dobry i szlachetny - obserwował, jak kiwają głowami i prychnął. - To łatwiej wam zaakceptować. To tragiczne widzieć cynizm u młodych ludzi.

Znowu przyjrzał się im zamyślony.

- Większość z tego, co myślicie, ze wiecie jest nieprawidłowa. Koncept tego, co jest dobre i złe, dobra i zła ogólnie, nie jest absolutem. Nic nigdy nie jest takie proste.

- Sam-Wiesz-Kto mi to powiedział. Powiedział, że nie ma dobra i zła, tylko władza i potęga - ponuro rzekł Harry.

- Umyj uszy przy następnej kąpieli, Potter - odparł zirytowany Snape. - Nie to powiedziałem. Łatwiej będzie jeśli zaczniesz mnie słuchać. Chociaż przez ostatnie sześć lat tego nie zrobiłeś, więc nie wiem, dlaczego oczekuję, że teraz zaczniesz. Oczywiście, że jest dobro i zło, ale nie jako osobne absoluty, tylko jako strony tego samego. Tak, jak nikt nie jest tylko dobry czy zły, tak żaden czyn czy postępek nie jest tylko dobry lub zły.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak czysty altruizm? - sceptycznie zapytała Hermiona.

- Dokładnie - sucho potwierdził mężczyzna. - Nikt nie robi nic, jeśli nie ma z tego jakiejś korzyści. Choćby tylko po to, żeby poczuć się w jakiś sposób dowartościowany lub zadowolony z siebie.

- Czy rzeczy, przez które pan przechodzi, dają panu jakąś korzyść?

Posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, sugerujące, żeby uważała na to, co mówi. Nie mniej jednak odpowiedział dziewczynie.

- Najwyraźniej tak. To, co robię, wspiera ostateczny plan. Nie przechodziłbym przez to bez powodu. Nie jestem aż takim masochistą.

- Jednak niektóre rzeczy są złe - wolno rzekł Ron.

- Takie jak?

- Morderstwo?

- Pytasz czy twierdzisz? - zgryźliwie spytał Snape. - Nie bełkocz, chłopcze. Jeśli w to wierzysz, powiedz.

Ron wzruszył niepewnie ramionami.

- Okej. Morderstwo jest złe.

- Zdefiniuj morderstwo.

Chłopak zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi.

- Chyba zabicie kogoś.

- Czy zabicie to to samo, co morderstwo? - zapytał Snape. - Pomyśl o walce w Ministerstwie. Czy gdyby któraś klątwa, której użyłeś, zabiła kogoś, to czy byłoby to morderstwo? Czy samoobrona? Czy też może to się nie liczy podczas walki, podczas wojny?

Ron wolno skinął głową.

- Zabicie kogoś, kto nie stanowi dla ciebie zagrożenia, gdy nie masz dobrego powodu? - zaryzykował.

- Więc jeżeli masz „dobry powód", wtedy możesz kogoś zabić?

- Nie to miałem na myśli - zaprotestował.

- To powiedziałeś - odparł Snape. - Właśnie takie rzeczy musisz dokładnie przemyśleć. Twoja etyka i moralność będą definiować twoje życie i decydować o twoich działaniach. Musisz zrozumieć, w co wierzysz i wiedzieć, gdzie narysować linię.

- Gierki słowne są fajne, - ponuro rzekł Harry - ale morderstwo wciąż jest złe, bez względu na definicję.

- W porządku, Potter, spójrzmy z innego punktu. Przejdźmy dalej i rozważmy Niewybaczalne. Myślicie, ze naprawdę są niewybaczalne?

- Cóż... tak.

- Dlaczego?

- Cruciatus istnieje tylko po to, żeby powodować ból - cicho powiedziała Hermiona. - To nic więcej, jak klątwa do torturowania.

Snape skinął głową.

- Prawda. A jednak nie został wynaleziony tylko dla samej idei powodowania bólu. Tortura to narzędzie stworzone do zdobywania informacji, gdy czas jest luksusem. Obydwie strony używały tego w tym celu i nie przestaną. Czasami wynik usprawiedliwia środki. Wszyscy wiecie czym jest mniejsze zło.

- A jednak mniejsze zło nadal jest złem - szybko powiedziała Hermiona.

Mężczyzna miękko prychnął.

- Touche, panno Granger. Jednak zły uczynek w dobrej intencji nie jest czystym złem. Nie próbuję nic usprawiedliwić - dodał, gdy Harry otworzył usta. - To wciąż niewłaściwe. Próbuję jedynie pokazać wam, że nic nie jest prostym, jednolitym absolutem. Czasami nie ma prostego wyboru. Nauczycie się tego, jeśli już tego nie wiecie. A co z reszta Niewybaczalnych?

- Imperius odbiera wolną wolę - powiedział Harry. - To definicja zła.

- Mówi się też, ze wolna wolna to iluzja, ale to nie są zajęcia z filozofii - odparł zbywając Snape. - Sam Imperius nie jest groźny. Tak jak z innymi rzeczami, tak i tu to, jak go użyjesz sprawia czy jest dobry czy zły. Nic w klątwie nie sugeruje, że musisz zmusić ofiary do robienia złych rzeczy. Mógłbyś rzucić Imperiusa na Śmierciożercę i kazać mu przeprowadzać staruszki przez jezdnię, robić swetry na drutach dla bezdomnych dzieci albo karmić porzucone kociaki, jeśli byś chciał.

- Może powinniśmy - wymamrotał Ron, na co reakcją było kolejne prychnięcie.

- Okej, w porządku - odparł Harry i nie brzmiał, jakby wszystko było dobrze. - Ale z pewnością nawet pan musi przyznać, że Klątwa Zabijająca jest niewybaczalna.

Usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się w dziwnym uśmiechu, który nie sięgał oczu.

- Jest? Niech mi pan powie, panie Potter... co dokładnie jest takiego _niewybaczalnego_ w szybkiej i bezbolesnej śmierci?

Nastąpiła długa cisza. Harry otworzył usta, po czym zmarszczył brwi i wolno zamknął usta, rozglądając się niepewnie w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Ron mrugał i gapił się w ścianę. Hermiona patrzyła na Harry'ego io również nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

Snape wolno pokiwał głową.

- Widzicie? Nic nie jest takie proste, na jakie wygląda na pierwszy rzut oka. Jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę całą Czarną Magię, nie ma sensu nazywać Klątwy Zabijającej Niewybaczalną tylko dlatego, że nie ma jak się przed nią bronić. Są klątwy, które zamieniają mózg człowieka w więzienie, powodują halucynacje oparte na największych lękach tak długo, aż ofiara nie zacznie słyszeć zapachów, widzieć dźwięków i czuć kolorów. Ich mózg rozpuszcza się. Są klątwy, które dosłownie wywracają skórę na lewą stronę. Klątwy, które sprawiają, że kwas w żołądku zaczyna się gotować, splatają nerwy w jeden w rdzeniu kręgowym czy mrożą płyn w oczach. Gdybym mógł wybierać, wiem, którą klątwę bym wybrał, żeby zakończyć swoje życie. Avada Kedavra nie została wynaleziona, żeby być bronią. Stworzyli ją Uzdrowiciele i wykorzystywali ją, aby dać bezbolesną i szybką śmierć tym, którzy w innym wypadku umarliby w mękach. Każdy szpital czy medyczna instytucja nadal oferuje swoim terminalnym pacjentom taką możliwość.

Ponownie zapanowała długa cisza. To Snape ją przerwał. Jego głos był bardziej miękki.

- Każdy głupiec nauczy was walczyć, słuchać rozkazów, a nawet zabijać. Ja chcę was nauczyć _myśleć_. Łatwo jest zrobić to, co ktoś wam każe. Nawet łatwo zrobić to, co się uważa za słuszne. Ale nie jest łatwo zdecydować, co takie jest. Musicie zrozumieć, co chcecie zrobić, zanim to uczynicie. Zrozumieć konsekwencje swoich działań. To powód, który pcha do działania decyduje, czy coś jest dobre czy złe, a nie sam czyn. Pamiętajcie... Ludzie po drugiej stronie też sądzą, że robią dobrze.

* * *

><p>Kiedy wyszli, Severus spojrzał na kawałki pergaminu, które wciąż trzymał. Oczywiście chłopców poniosła wyobraźnia w opisywaniu go. Jednak poczuł coś... gdy obydwaj zasugerowali, iż jego najmocniejszą stroną jest odwaga. To było usprawiedliwienie, zwłaszcza, że Potter Senior przez wiele lat nazywał go tchórzem. Jako jego najgorszą wadę podali złośliwość lub temperament, na co przewrócił tylko oczami. On nie uważał tego za <em>wadę<em>. Ale Granger... Ponownie spojrzał na pergamin i przygryzł wargę.

Swoim ścisłym pismem, przy jego nazwisku napisała:

_Największa siła: lojalność_

_Największa słabość: samo-nienawiść_

Tymi sześcioma słowami śmiertelnie go przeraziła, ponieważ miała całkowitą rację. Dokładnie to samo sam by o sobie napisał, ale nikt wcześniej nie poznał go na tyle dobrze, żeby to wiedzieć. I to, że trafiła w sedno przeraziło go. Dosłownie, fizycznie go wystraszyło. W ustach miał sucho i miał szybko puls. Oblizał wargi i ostrożnie podpalił kawałki pergaminu. Gdy obserwował, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ma większe kłopoty niż rok temu.

* * *

><p><strong>FrejaAleeera1 - <strong>baaaardzo smaczne były literki :D. Ale stwierdziłam, że w sumie mogę ich trochę oddać ;)


End file.
